Une simple faute de frappe
by Wilka
Summary: Alice rompt avec son petit ami James par un email assez cinglant. Sauf que suite à une toute petite faute de frappe, ce n'est pas James qui reçoit l'email, mais un certain J.Whitlock... AxJ, AH, noté T juste au cas où pour l'instant
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages mentionnés dans cette histoire appartiennent de bon droit à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Oui, je sais, une nouvelle histoire alors que l'autre n'est pas finie, et alors, l'une n'empêche pas l'autre! ^^ Je tenais à dire que l'idée m'est venue d'une fic américaine lue sur ce site, j'ai décidé de la modifier à ma sauce et voilà le résultat! Bonne lecture à tous!_**

* * *

Alice rompt avec son petit ami James par un email assez cinglant. Sauf que suite à une toute petite faute de frappe, ce n'est pas James qui reçoit l'email, mais un certain ...

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Faute de frappe

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_James,_

_Puisqu'apparemment tu ne sembles pas te soucier outre mesure de notre relation, ou de ce que je peux ressentir, alors autant ne pas aller plus loin. Plus la peine de m'appeler ou de me mailer, considère que c'est terminé entre nous. Comme ça tu auras le champ libre pour t'envoyer en l'air avec cette Victoria dont tu ne cesses de parler._

_Un email n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de rompre, moins courageux, mais tu ne mérites même pas que je prenne la peine de te l'annoncer en face. Tu n'as même pas conscience de tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour être avec toi, et des nombreuses larmes que tu m'as fait verser. _

_Mais c'est terminé à présent, je recommence ma vie de zéro, et sans toi._

_Adieux,_

_Mary Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, mon email était parti. Les dés étaient jetés. J'étais officiellement célibataire. Mais c'était pour le mieux après toutes les galères par lesquelles j'étais passée. J'étais restée avec James pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans de ma vie que j'avais littéralement gâché, et qui m'avaient coûté ma famille, mes amis, et ma carrière. Mais aujourd'hui tout allait changer. J'allais recommencer de zéro, reprendre un bon travail, et recontacter mes amis dont cet idiot m'avait éloigné.

Je décidai d'aller fêter ça en allant faire un peu de shopping. J'avais besoin d'une tenue pour les entretiens d'embauche, et d'une paire d'escarpins adaptée. Je ne pouvais décemment pas impressionner les patrons avec les pantalons larges et les Converse que je portais aux pieds. Aujourd'hui naissait la nouvelle Mary Alice. D'ailleurs à compter de maintenant, ce serait Alice tout court. Nouvelle page nouveau nom. Je pourrais même aller chez le coiffeur histoire de changer de tête. Bonne idée, j'allais faire ça.

Deux heures plus tard. Je sortais de chez le coiffeur avec une nouvelle coupe. Adieu cheveux longs, bonjour la coupe à la garçonne, avec des petites mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens. Beaucoup plus pratiques, et plus jeune aussi. Dans chaque main, je portais un sac avec ma nouvelle garde-robe et mes magnifiques escarpins imitation grande fabrique. Oui je n'étais pas crésus, je ne roulais pas sur l'or non plus. Pour l'instant.

Je rentrai donc à la maison, et plus par habitude qu'autre chose, consultai mes emails. Je devais le reconnaître, j'espérais secrètement que James m'ait répondu quelque chose. Je voulais le voir désespéré, ramper à mes pieds pour que je le reprenne, pour que je le rejette ensuite avec dédain. Il n'en méritait pas plus. J'ouvris donc ma boîte de réception. 5 nouveaux messages non-lus. Pub, Spam, Bella, pub et un certain JaWh. Ha, James m'avait répondu, c'était sûr !!! J'ouvris directement son message.

_Très chère Mary Alice,_

_Je me permets de vous répondre afin de vous signaler une petite méprise de votre part. Il semblerait que vous ayez envoyé cet email à la mauvaise personne, surement une faute de frappe. _

_Si je puis me permettre un homme qui manque de respect à une femme n'a pas sa place dans nos rangs, et je vous envoie tout mon soutien dans cette nouvelle épreuve qui semble vous avoir frappée. _

_Vous souhaitant bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie,_

_Bien cordialement,_

_J. Whitlock_

Oh. My. God. J'étais mortifiée. Réellement. J'avais envoyé mon email à la mauvaise personne, un parfait inconnu en plus… Et pire, James ne savait toujours pas que j'avais rompu avec lui… J'étais maudite, ça devait être ça. Encore heureux que le malheureux destinataire de mon email semble être quelqu'un de gentil et compréhensif. Peut-être devrais-je lui renvoyer un mail pour le remercier de m'avoir prévenue de mon erreur. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'être polie.

**REPONDRE.**

_Cher Mr. Whitlock,_

_Mes plus sincères excuses pour cet affreux malentendu, j'espère ne pas vous avoir importuné avec mes histoires personnelles. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et remontent légèrement mon estime de la gente masculine. Il semble que les gentlemen existent encore, même s'ils sont bien cachés._

_Je m'en vais de ce pas renvoyer cet email à la juste personne qui n'a encore aucune idée de ce qui va lui tomber dessus. ^_^_

_Amicalement,_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, comme ça ce Mr. Whitlock saura que je ne suis pas qu'une garce qui jette son copain par email ! Encore qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui porte des jugements aussi hâtifs. A en juger du ton légèrement désuet de son message, j'imaginais qu'il devait être un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec une moustache et une chemise à carreaux. Oh oui, tout à fait ce genre d'image. Aucune chance qu'un 'jeune' se montre si poli et respectueux dans son phrasé, surtout par email.

Enfin bref. Il fallait maintenant que je lise l'email de Bella. Elle était peut-être la seule amie avec qui j'étais restée en contact malgré James, et je mettais un point d'honneur à toujours lui répondre. Elle savait tout de moi, et nous nous étions toujours tout confiés. Et le fait qu'elle ait un gros faible pour mon grand dadet de demi-frère n'ôtait rien à l'amitié que je lui portais. Vingt ans que je la connaissais, et étonnamment elle était toujours la même, gentille, douce, et raide dingue d'Edward. Sa timidité presque maladive l'avait toujours empêchée de lui déclarer sa flamme, et lui était trop occupé à décrocher son internat de médecine pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Ah ces hommes !

Elle m'écrivait pour me dire qu'elle avait croisé Edward à la cafèt de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de le préciser, mais Bella est sage-femme dans le même établissement que son cher et tendre. C'était drôle comme le hasard poussait ces deux là à se retrouver ensemble coûte que coûte… Blablabla croisé Edward… blablabla… plateau commun… gorge nouée… Oui bref elle avait encore une fois perdu ses moyens devant lui, et n'avait probablement pas réussi à former une phrase complète en sa présence. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, c'était du Bella tout craché. Je lui répondis rapidement, confirmant par la même notre rendez-vous du lendemain pour déjeuner. En guise de post-scriptum, je l'informai de ma rupture avec James – même si techniquement elle n'était pas encore effective…

Elle allait halluciner quand elle allait lire ça. J'ajoutai en copie la missive que j'allais envoyer à James pour lui montrer que je ne plaisantais pas, et pressai le bouton « envoyer ». Bien, encore une bonne chose de faite. Ne me restait plus qu'à envoyer ledit mail à James et l'affaire serait faite. Un simple copier coller du message précédent suffisait, pas besoin de tout réécrire. Et voilà ! Parti, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Espérons seulement que ce dernier ne cherche pas à insister lourdement, ou pire, à venir jusqu'ici pour me convaincre de changer d'avis. De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. J'avais pris ma décision, et je n'étais pas du genre girouette. Et il le savait, même si j'avais toujours été tolérante avec lui.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur et m'installai dans le canapé avec le journal du jour. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un nouvel emploi. Je ne comptais pas rester à vendre des vêtements pour ados dans cette boutique grunge toute ma vie ! J'avais tout de même passé un diplôme de langues étrangères, je méritais mieux que ça ! Et maintenant que James n'était plus un obstacle à ma carrière, j'allais enfin briller sur le devant de la scène. Entreprises internationales, attention, Alice Brandon arrivait sur la place ! Malheureusement les boulots dans le littéraire ne courraient pas les rues, et hormis quelques postes d'assistantes dans des corporations, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jobs auxquels je pouvais prétendre. Je relevai néanmoins quelques numéros et me promis d'appeler le lendemain pour une entrevue.

Au bout d'une petite heure de recherche, une sonnerie de mon téléphone. Un message.

_« Al', C Koi le pb ?!!! rapL g pas de crédi ! J.»_

Très raffiné le texto. Et surtout particulièrement inconvenant. Je voulais dire, quel mec demanderait décemment à une fille qui vient de le plaquer de le rappeler pour qu'ils en discutent ?! J'étais parfois stupide, mais peut-être pas à ce point. Comme disait ce type de l'email, Whitlock, un homme qui manque de respect à une femme n'est pas digne du nom de mâle. Et c'était exactement ça. James était pathétique, et je pris enfin conscience de l'erreur que j'avais commise ces cinq dernières années. Comment avais-je pu ignorer à ce point sa bêtise, et sa façon de me traiter ? D'accord, le sexe était génial, et il était plutôt beau gosse, mais cela ne devait quand même pas être les seules raisons qui me poussaient à rester avec lui ? Enfin… A la réflexion… Maintenant que j'y repensais… Stupide Alice, stupide stupide stupide !!! Et dire que j'avais ruiné des amitiés parfaitement saines pour quoi ? Un bon coup au lit ?!!! Ah j'étais désespérante. Nouvelle résolution. Ne plus coucher avec un mec jusqu'à ce que je sois sure qu'il soit décent avec moi et mes amis d'abord. Oui j'allais faire ça. Plus de parties de jambes en l'air pour embrouiller l'esprit, juste des amitiés simples et sincères avec les hommes. Ca me ferait le plus grand bien.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions je me préparai à dîner, et décidai de me coucher de bonne heure pour une fois, en prenant soin de bien verrouiller ma porte. Autant être prudente, pour le cas où James lève ses fesses de son canapé pour essayer de me récupérer. Car peut-être essaierait-il ? On ne pouvait pas non plus tirer un trait sur cinq années de relation aussi vite quand même ? Oui il devrait au moins me supplier de le reprendre, juste une fois, pour la forme. Et je lui dirais que j'avais pris ma décision, et que c'était bel et bien terminé.

Avant d'aller me coucher, je pris mon téléphone et le déposai sur ma table de nuit à côté de mon lit. Juste au cas où au milieu de la nuit il appellerait, pris de remords pour son comportement. Non que je lui répondrais… Juste au cas où… Ou s'il menaçait de faire quelque chose de stupide…

Après de longues heures passées à cogiter mes nouvelles résolutions, je finis enfin par trouver le sommeil. James n'appela pas une seule fois. Je réalisai que pour la première fois depuis des années, je me retrouvai seule dans mon lit… J'étais tout juste sortie de la fac lorsque j'avais rencontré ce tombeur de James, et rapidement notre relation était devenue sérieuse. Tant et si bien que très vite nous avions fini par ne plus dormir que chez l'un ou chez l'autre, la plupart du temps chez lui pour ne pas qu'il ait à se lever trop tôt pour aller travailler. Encore un sacrifice que j'avais fait pour lui.

Mais là j'étais seule dans mon lit, et mon esprit semblait déterminé à tout mélanger pour me faire faire des rêves sans queue ni tête. Ma rencontre avec James, notre première nuit ensemble, pour finalement se transformer en Bella et Edward, et puis soudain une dispute, un ordinateur avec un message affiché, et une sonnerie de téléphone, de plus en plus forte et insistante.

J'ouvris les yeux. C'était mon réveil qui s'était déclenché. Déjà 6h du matin. J'avais dû m'endormir tard pour être encore aussi fatiguée… Péniblement, je sortis de mon lit chaud et douillet, et me glissai sous la douche après avoir allumé mon ordinateur. Une fois habillée, coiffée – plus rapidement maintenant que mes cheveux étaient courts – et maquillée, j'attrapai un bol de céréales, un yaourt et un fruit sur un plateau que j'amenai devant mon ordinateur, rituel du matin oblige. Et oui, en bonne mailaholic, je ne pouvais pas commencer ma journée sans consulter ma messagerie.

**3 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES.**

Trois nouveaux messages. L'un était mon horoscope quotidien, qui m'annonçait une journée parfaitement calme, avec une possibilité de rencontre. Rien de transcendant, ce genre de programme prédisait les bonnes nouvelles comme la météo le beau temps, mais bon, c'était distrayant. Effacer. Voyons les autres messages. Ah, un mail de Bella.

_MARY ALICE BRANDON RDV DEMAIN MIDI IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !!!!!! XXX BELLA_

Apparemment elle était pour le moins surprise par mon email de la veille… En même temps, ça faisait dans les … quatre ans et demi qu'elle me répétait que James n'était pas fait pour moi et que je méritais mieux que lui. Donc forcément, ça avait dû lui faire un choc que je l'ai finalement quitté alors que jusque là je n'avais rien voulu savoir. Le déjeuner promettait d'être intéressant !

Finalement, le dernier message. Oh, une réponse de l'infortuné destinataire de l'email de rupture ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde !

**OUVRIR.**

_Chère Alice,_

_Ou Mary Alice ? Ce petit malentendu épistolaire ne m'a nullement ennuyé, et je suis content qu'une jeune femme comme vous ne renonce pas complètement en sa foi en la gente masculine. Il existe encore parmi nous des cas tout à fait corrects, et pas encore trop dérangés si je peux me permettre._

_Je prie donc pour votre bonne fortune dans la recherche de la perle rare et me tiens à votre disposition pour tout éventuel futur mail de rupture. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je veux que vous soyez de nouveau malheureuse, loin de moi cette idée. Oui enfin bon, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. _

_Peut-être à une prochaine fois, sinon mes meilleurs vœux vous accompagnent,_

_Amicalement,_

Wow. Vraiment, wow. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme, mais wow. Oui bon je me répétais, mais tout de même, il n'était pas courant de rencontrer des gens si… si quoi… Et ce « peut-être à une prochaine fois », cela voulait-il dire qu'il souhaitait que nous conversions plus avant ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… Après tout, ce type pouvait tout aussi bien être un psychopathe. En même temps il n'avait pas fait exprès de recevoir un email de rupture d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas… Et il avait l'air sympathique, et compatissant. A peu de choses près, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment…

Mes mails lus et mon petit déjeuner englouti, j'éteignis l'appareil et me préparai pour le travail. Certes j'allais rechercher une nouvelle place, mais je ne quitterais pas l'actuelle tant que je n'aurais rien de sûr. J'avais besoin de la misère que je gagnais pour payer les traites de mon loyer, sans parler de mes factures pour les achats de la veille… Attrapant une veste, je sortis de la maison. Ma nouvelle vie commençait enfin…

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions par review! Merci d'avance et à très vite!_**


	2. Nouveau départ

**_Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop contrariée que je les lui emprunte aussi souvent ^^_**

**_A/N: Allez, je suis motivée, regonflée à bloc par toutes vos supers adorables reviews, alors je poste le nouveau chapitre que je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Nouveau départ.

La matinée passa rapidement, mon emploi de vendeuse n'étant pas particulièrement passionnant, mais me gardant au moins bien occupée. C'était amusant comme les clients demandaient toujours la même chose. _« Je veux quelque chose de cool, de moderne »_. C'était une boutique de vêtements pour ados, ils s'attendaient à quoi, des fringues de grand-mère ?! Ah franchement ! Tous des cas désespérés…

Heureusement la pause de midi arriva enfin et je pus rejoindre le petit café restaurant où Bella m'attendait déjà. Je m'installai rapidement, heureuse de constater sa surprise devant mon nouveau look. Elle aimait, c'était déjà ça ! Déjà une serveuse venait prendre nos commandes, et une fois renvoyée avec nos deux plats du jour, nous pûmes enfin discuter tranquillement.

_« Alice !!! D'abord cet email, maintenant tes cheveux !!! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »_

_« Rien du tout Bella. J'ai simplement réalisé que James n'était pas fait pour moi. »_

_« Oui, mais ça on en était tous convaincus depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? »_

_« Je l'ai surpris en train de flirter outrageusement avec une rousse devant mon magasin hier.... Tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlé qui bosse avec lui. Devant le magasin, c'est abusé quand même !!! Ca m'a fait du mal, et j'ai réalisé toutes les autres choses qui n'allaient pas avec lui. Comme le fait que nous ne passions presque plus de temps ensemble, que nous ne nous voyions plus que pour coucher, et qu'il ne me parlait plus avec respect depuis trop longtemps. Mais je crois que la tromperie a été le plus dur à encaisser. Alors j'ai craqué et après des heures de réflexions, je lui ai envoyé l'email que je t'ai copié. »_

_« Impressionnant ! En tout cas je suis super heureuse pour toi, tu vas enfin pouvoir recommencer une vie plus saine et sur de bonnes bases ! »_

Je me sentais bien tout d'un coup. De savoir que ma meilleure amie l'était de nouveau, et qu'elle me soutenait dans ma décision, c'était important pour moi. Tout semblait prendre une tournure plus positive, et l'avenir me semblait moins sombre. Ensuite Bella me raconta ses dernières aventures par rapport à mon demi-frère, et comment elle avait failli rater une simple prise de sang à une patiente parce qu'il lui avait dit bonjour en passant devant elle à ce moment là… Sa timidité devenait réellement un problème, il allait vraiment falloir que j'intervienne pour que les choses avancent entre ces deux là ! Peut-être devrais-je en toucher un mot à Edward, il prendrait alors conscience des sentiments que lui portait Bella… Bien sûr je ne lui dirais rien à elle, elle serait mortifiée si elle savait !

A propos de honte, je ne lui avais pas dit pour l'histoire de l'email mal envoyé !!! Je devais absolument avoir son avis pour savoir si je devais ou non donner suite à ces échanges avec !!! La connaissant elle dirait certainement que c'était insensé et dangereux… Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, et en plus ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais rencontré sur un chat ou un site de rencontre !

Je me lançai finalement, et lui racontai toute l'histoire. Elle était ma meilleure amie non ? Elle pourrait bien comprendre et m'écouter ! Peut-être même pourrait-elle me conseiller sur la suite des évènements ? J'avais intérieurement bien envie de discuter plus avant avec ce type, même si ça ne cadrait pas vraiment avec mes nouvelles résolutions. Mais ça pouvait être sympa non ?

_« Alice, tu ne sais même pas qui est cet homme ! Et s'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe ?! »_

_« Euh… Bella, il a reçu mon email par erreur, et il a été assez gentil pour m'en avertir… Tu crois vraiment qu'un dingue ferait ce genre de choses ? »_

_« A notre époque tout est possible… »_

_« En même temps, on ne parle pas de se rencontrer, juste de discuter via email. Ca n'engage à rien, et si je ne veux pas donner suite, alors il me suffira de ne pas répondre. »_

_« Sans doute oui… Mais alors je veux d'abord voir ce que ce type t'a écrit, et ce que tu comptes lui répondre, évaluer les risques ok ? »_

Parfait ! Elle n'aurait qu'à venir à la maison ce soir après le travail et je lui montrerais les messages échangés. Et elle m'aiderait à rédiger une réponse neutre mais amicale !! Youhou, la journée était réellement en train de devenir intéressante ! Il me tardait maintenant d'être au soir, pour répondre à ce mystérieux J. et peut-être recevoir rapidement une réponse !

Nous engloutîmes le reste de notre déjeuner et repartîmes pour nos jobs respectifs en se promettant de se revoir le soir pour discuter de mon énigmatique correspondant. Je rejoignis ma boutique en pensant à ce que je pourrais bien écrire dans mon email. Peut-être faudrait-il me présenter ? Ou au contraire garder une partie de mystère pour jouer le jeu ? Après tout, je ne savais pas non plus qui il était. Dans la conversation Bella avait suggéré que je tape son nom sur Google, pour voir si je pouvais pêcher quelques informations. Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer…

La patience n'étant pas mon fort je profitai d'une petite pause dans l'aprèm pour tenter l'expérience sur mon téléphone. Vive la nouvelle technologie qui nous permettait d'aller surfer sur le net sans même passer par un ordinateur !!! J'essayai de taper « » sur le moteur de recherche.

David J. Whitlock. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit ça, surtout avec une adresse email qui, à l'instar de celle de James commençait par « Ja »… Réponse suivante. Timothy J. Whitlock, Atlanta. Non non non, ça n'allait pas du tout non plus. Le _« J » _ne semblait pas être un deuxième prénom. Jeremy Whitlock. Ca aurait pu coller, sauf que l'email stipulait JaWh. Alors le « a » n'avait pas de sens… Quels prénoms masculins pouvaient bien commencer par Ja ? Bon, il y avait Jack, Jackson, Jacob, Jake… Peut-être me donnerait-il son prénom lors de nos échanges épistolaires ? Ou devais-je dire mailistolaire ? Moi et la néologie…

Mais déjà ma pause touchait à sa fin et je retournai au comptoir pour encaisser les articles d'une mère qui avait acheté au moins la moitié du magasin pour sa peste de fille. Si si, une ado de quatorze quinze ans qui jouait les divas et exigeait des vêtements auprès de sa mère. Si j'avais fait ça avec ma belle-mère, la mère d'Edward, mon dieu j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure. Et pourtant Esmée était du genre douce et tolérante, mais on ne plaisantait pas avec le respect à la maison. Même mon père n'aurait jamais accepté que je lui parle comme ça, malgré notre relation très proche. Non mais enfin, où était donc passé le temps où les enfants étaient simplement reconnaissant à leurs parents pour simplement parer à leurs besoins élémentaires ?!

Enfin bref, elle paya sa tonne de vêtements et déguerpit du magasin en me jetant un regard empli de dédain. Petite garce… Attends un peu que je trouve un job dans une grande corporation, on en reparlerait alors, quand je déambulerais dans les avenues de la ville avec mes escarpins Manolo Blahnik et mes tailleurs Prada… Elle ferait moins sa maline quand elle serait mon assistante personnelle et que je lui demanderais d'aller chercher mes affaires chez le teinturier… Hum oui bon, fin de la phase fantasme Alice, au boulot !

Les heures défilèrent inlassablement, et enfin il fut temps de rentrer. Après avoir fermé le magasin, je me hâtai de rentrer à la maison, et préparai un plat pour Bella et moi. La connaissant, elle viendrait directement de l'hôpital à chez moi, et ne prendrait probablement le temps de manger. Pendant que ça cuisait, je mis en route mon ordinateur et vérifiai mes emails. Toujours pas de signe de James. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment se soucier de notre rupture… Cela me confirmait bien que je n'avais rien à faire avec un homme comme lui…

En attendant Bella et que le repas soit prêt, je démarrai une ébauche d'email de réponse à mon mystérieux inconnu. Comme ça nous gagnerions du temps.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Cher Mr. Whitlock,_

_Bien que surprise par l'intérêt touchant que vous portez à ma petite vie sans grand intérêt, j'avoue avoir été agréablement surprise de vous relire. _

_Après avoir fait le point sur ma situation j'ai décidé de ne pas me mettre à la recherche de la perle rare comme vous l'appelez tout de suite, je crois que je vais donner la priorité à mon travail d'abord. A cause du véritable destinataire du fameux mail, j'ai dû renoncer à bien des opportunités, alors je compte à présent mettre toutes les chances de mon côté._

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de situation, alors pardonnez mon côté un peu direct… Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour que je vous écrive de temps à autre ? J'avoue avoir pris votre dernier message de cette façon, mais n'étant pas certaine, je préfère vous demander d'abord. Mon maintenant ex petit ami a fait pas mal le vide autour de moi si bien que je n'ai plus autant d'amis qu'avant, alors vous parler m'est particulièrement agréable.. _

_Si vous ne souhaitez plus que je vous ennuie, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, je comprendrais tout à fait et effacerais votre adresse de mes contacts. N'ayez aucune crainte, je ne suis pas une folle qui harcèle les gens. _

_En attendant de vous relire bientôt,_

_Amicalement,_

_Alice._

**ENREGISTRER DANS LES BROUILLONS.**

Voilà, maintenant restait à avoir l'avis de Bella. Je ne pensais pas en avoir trop dit, et avais exprimé mon désir d'amitié sans en faire des tonnes. Déjà le four bipait pour me rappeler à la réalité, et peu de temps après la sonnette retentit. Je laissai entrer mon amie sans attendre et l'invitai à se joindre à moi à la cuisine. Elle me remercia pour le repas, car comme je l'avais deviné elle n'avait évidemment pas pensé à manger avant de venir.

Après avoir dîné, nous passâmes au salon où je lui montrai mon ébauche d'email. Elle y ajouta quelques modifications minimes, elle aussi convaincue que j'avais bien présenté les choses.

_« Il faut que tu l'envoies maintenant. »_

_« Oui, oui, je vais le faire. Alors tu es sure, c'est bien comme ça ? »_

_« Ma foi oui, je pense ! Rho tu crois qu'il répondra ce soir ? »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On verra bien… »_

A ces mots, je pressai la touche ENVOYER. Voilà, c'était fait. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Patienter… Si j'avais bien horreur d'une chose c'était bien d'attendre… Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Alors Bella suggéra que nous regardions un film. Soit. Pour la petite histoire, nous choisîmes de regarder _« Vous avez un message » _avec Tom Hanks et Meg Ryan. Fort à propos ce petit film… En plus j'adore Meg Ryan, j'adore son coté plein de vie et insouciant dans beaucoup de ses films !

Deux heures plus tard, une Bella qui piquait du nez décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, et après lui avoir promis de l'appeler dès que je recevais une réponse, elle quitta mon appartement. Je vérifiai mes emails une dernière fois, mais rien. Peut-être cet homme ne consultait-il pas ses messages aussi souvent que moi… Peut-être n'était-il pas la même heure chez lui que chez moi. Et s'il vivait dans un autre état, ou même un autre pays ? Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien être anglais, ou australien, ou canadien, ou même américain mais en voyage à travers le monde pour affaires… Oh là, mon imagination était encore bien trop vivace à une heure pareille !!!

J'éteignis finalement mon ordinateur, et allai me coucher. Il était plus que temps, et je travaillais le lendemain. Une nouvelle fois, je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. Evidemment, il n'appela pas cette nuit encore. Mais à la différence de la veille, je trouvai le sommeil presqu'aussitôt, et sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

Six heures plus tard, mon réveil me tira du lit, et j'accomplis mon petit rituel du matin à tâtons. C'était toujours aussi dur de se lever à des heures pareilles, et bien que ça durât depuis trois ou quatre ans, je ne m'y habituais toujours pas. Néanmoins ce fut avec une impatience non dissimulée que j'allai consulter mes emails ce matin là.

**2 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES.**

Les deux de mon inconnu mailistolaire !!! Oui oui j'avais décidé que ce mot existait finalement, comme ça pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour expliquer. J'ouvris le premier.

**OUVRIR.**

_Chère Alice,_

_Quelle surprise que de relire déjà de vos nouvelles ! Je n'avais pas donné grand espoir à ma réponse de l'autre jour, mais suis ravi de constater que je me suis trompé. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour converser avec vous de temps en temps, vos messages apportent un peu de fraîcheur dans mon quotidien._

_Il semble en effet que votre ex fiancé ait fait bien des dégâts dans votre vie, et vous me trouvez enchanté de voir que vous vous accrochez pour recommencer à zéro. Je ne doute pas que vos amis reviennent vers vous à présent, ils seraient idiots de ne pas le faire si vous me le permettez._

_Afin de vous rassurer je ne suis pas non plus un fou qui harcèle les jeunes femmes par internet, à la vérité je suis quelqu'un d'assez réservé et pas vraiment du genre collant. Enfin c'est à vous de choisir de me faire confiance ou pas, car finalement je pourrais tout aussi bien être dangereux et tenter de vous amadouer. Libre à vous de croire en ma sincérité._

_Sur ce je vous laisse retourner à vos recherches de l'emploi de vos rêves,_

_A bientôt,_

_J._

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je souriais en lisant le message. Cet homme était vraiment délicat et poli. Tellement différent de ce que j'avais connu jusque là ! Enfin pas que j'ai connu tant d'hommes que ça… A la vérité, juste un ou deux gars au lycée, Mike à l'université, et James. Tous des idiots, et tous m'avaient brisé le cœur. J'avais vraiment le chic pour attirer les bad boys… Raison de plus pour ne pas me relancer dans la moindre relation avant un moment. Pour l'instant, je me contenterais de cette nouvelle amitié avec _J_, et bien sûr de mon amie Bella. Ca suffirait amplement le temps que je remette de l'ordre dans ma vie.

Comme je revins à la boîte de réception, je réalisai qu'il y avait un second message de ce mystérieux _J_. J'avais déjà oublié… Mémoire de poisson rouge aurait dit Edward s'il avait été là…

**OUVRIR.**

_Chère Alice,_

_Je réalise que je n'ai pas été très correct avec vous, je connais votre prénom mais vous ne connaissez pas le mien. Si nous devons correspondre dans le futur, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jasper._

_Pardon de vous avoir une nouvelle fois dérangée,_

_Amicalement,_

_Jasper._

Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais suspecté un prénom pareil. C'était un peu désuet, comme sa façon d'écrire. Pourtant ça me plaisait, ça donnait cette impression qu'il s'adressait à une lady, comme les gentlemen du siècle dernier. Très drôle Alice, toi, une lady, mais bien sûr… On en était bien loin…

Je regardai l'horloge du salon. Il était 7h30. J'avais encore du temps, mais il était trop tôt pour envoyer un texto à Bella. Elle allait être surexcitée quand je lui dirais qu'il avait répondu ! Bien, puisque j'avais encore une petite demi-heure avant de partir, autant rédiger une réponse décente ! Il était temps que nous fassions connaissance, mon cher Jasper !

* * *

**_Et voilà! Alors, ça vous plaît toujours? J'avoue prendre beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger cette fic, de la même façon que je le faisais pour 'un mariage de rêve'. J'espère que vous me suivrez avec la même assiduité! A très vite pour de nouveaux échanges "mailistolaires"!!! ^^ Oui j'ai décidé, à la manière d'Alice, de garder ce mot, c'est pas mal en fait. Ca résume bien. ++_**


	3. Faisons connaissance

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer..._**

**_A/N: Héhé, malgré un week-end fort chargé, j'ai pu écrire un chapitre, et profité de la pause déjeuner pour le relire et le poster! ^^ Un million de fois merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pour les chapitres précédents, il semblerait que vous ayiez réellement accroché à cette histoire, j'espère réussir à maintenir le niveau! Alors sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Faisons connaissance

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Cher Jasper,_

_Je suis contente d'enfin connaître votre prénom. Je dois reconnaître que je me suis souvent demandé ce que le J représentait. J'avais été plus orientée vers les Jack, ou Jackson, mais qu'importe, Jasper est très bien aussi, quoi que pas très moderne. Mais je sais ce que c'est, après tout mon véritable prénom est Mary Alice. Mais honnêtement, je préfère que vous m'appeliez simplement Alice. _

_Puisque nous allons surement nous écrire souvent, je propose que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. Mais sur les conseils de ma meilleure amie, je voudrais vous demander de vous présenter plus avant en premier. Elle dit que je fais confiance trop facilement aux gens, et quand je vois où m'a menée ma dernière relation amoureuse, je crois qu'elle a raison. Alors dites m'en plus sur vous, et si je vous fais confiance, alors je vous en dirai plus sur moi. Attention hein, pas de mensonges ! Si vous voulez être mon ami alors il faut être honnête et sincère. _

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop effrayé avec mes exigences,_

_Amicalement,_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, j'avais mis la machine en route, restait maintenant à voir comment les choses allaient tourner. J'espérais sincèrement que Jasper répondrait honnêtement à mon message et qu'il accepterait de se soumettre à mes exigences. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un risque qu'il me trouve légèrement névrosée ou trop sur mes gardes, mais avec l'internet on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et Bella m'avait aussi suggéré qu'en le laissant se dévoiler plus avant, nous pourrions d'abord vérifier la véracité des informations qu'il nous donnerait.

Mon email envoyé, je me dépêchai de finir de me préparer pour le travail. Et cette fois-ci, avant de partir, je notai sur un bout de papier les adresses et numéros des agences de recrutement que j'avais relevées, histoire d'y passer après le travail pour déposer un cv. Car je n'allais certainement pas trouver un nouveau travail en claquant des doigts, et que je comptais réellement mettre en application toutes mes nouvelles résolutions.

La journée commençait bien, j'étais d'excellente humeur, et même la présence d'ados insupportables dans le magasin n'entachèrent en rien ma détermination de rester joviale et agréable. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je me sois fait un nouvel ami ? Sans doute, j'avais la conviction que Jasper et moi allions devenir de grands amis, et je comptais bien sur Bella pour me donner un coup de main.

Bella. Ahhhhh, j'avais oublié de la prévenir que Jasper avait répondu à mon email !!! A l'heure de ma pause déjeuner, je m'empressai de l'appeler sur son portable, priant qu'elle l'ait gardé sur elle, et surtout qu'elle ne l'ait pas éteint. Je composai son numéro, et attendit. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois… Au bout de la sixième, je tombai sur le répondeur. Dommage, elle devait être occupée à son travail, et avait coupé son téléphone. Tant pis. Je laissai un message pour qu'elle me rappelle ce soir, que j'avais des news croustillantes à lui raconter. Comme je raccrochai, je bousculai malencontreusement la personne devant moi.

_« Oh pardon je suis désolée ! »_

_« Mary Alice ? »_

_« Ed ? Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Euh… Tout comme toi, je viens prendre un café avant de remonter au boulot. Joli cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux !»_

_« Merci, et au fait, c'est Alice tout court maintenant ! Nouvelle résolution ! »_

_« Tu… Tu sais qu'on n'est pas le 1__er__ Janvier là ? »_

_« Très drôle ! Plutôt que de te moquer de moi bêtement, pourquoi ne m'inviterais-tu pas ta petite sœur préférée à prendre un café avec toi, histoire que je te raconte un peu les derniers potins du moment? »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, grommela quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un « grumpf » ronchon et m'indiqua une table pour que nous nous asseyions. _« Juste quelques minutes »_ avait-il ajouté. Edward était un homme très demandé. Il était chirurgien dans l'hôpital où travaillait mon père, et était sans doute le plus convoité de la ville. Il était également devenu mon demi-frère après que mon paternel ait épousé sa mère en secondes noces, et malgré ses airs bourrus, il s'était toujours occupé de moi. Je n'avais que trois ans quand ma mère biologique était décédée, et cinq quand mon père s'était remarié. Lui en avait presque dix quand nous avions emménagé tous ensemble, si bien que je l'avais toujours vu comme mon grand frère. Il m'aimait bien quoi qu'il en dise, et avait toujours joué son rôle à la perfection. Malheureusement nous avions eu bien des différents après que j'ai commencé à fréquenter James, et nous avions cessé de nous voir aussi souvent. Il me manquait beaucoup, et j'espérais que ma nouvelle situation résolve le problème, ou en tout cas facilite notre rapprochement…

Inutile de rappeler que mon amie Bella était folle de lui, depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré, soit près de vingt ans en arrière… Je trouvais ça un peu désespéré, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de lui dire en face les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de parler à mon frère, mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de subtil. En même temps, c'était un scientifique, on ne pouvait pas non plus trop lui en demander…

_« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »_

_« Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que James et moi, c'est du passé ! »_

_« Quoi ?! Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai rompu avec lui, c'est terminé. »_

_« Wow Alice, je suis désolé de dire ça comme ça mais, wow, c'est sans doute la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu de la journée ! »_

Tout d'un coup son visage s'était illuminé et il avait pressé ma main avec affection. Il était vraiment le grand frère que j'adorais. Je savais qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi ces derniers mois. Alors de savoir que la cause de ses inquiétudes avait plus ou moins disparu du paysage, je comprenais que ça le soulage. C'était comme si j'avais pu retrouver notre complicité d'avant par ces simples mots. Je pouvais donc lui reparler normalement.

_« Oui, je suis contente aussi. Bella m'a dit que maintenant j'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie intéressante et épanouissante. »_

_« Et elle a bien raison ! Tu la vois toujours ? »_

_« Oui, c'est la seule personne de mon entourage qui ne m'ait pas désertée à cause de James… Elle est vraiment ma meilleure amie, et une fille géniale ! »_

_« Et une bonne sage-femme d'après les échos que j'en ai eu. »_

_« C'est drôle que vous ne vous soyiez jamais trop parlés tous les deux, je suis convaincue que vous vous entendriez pourtant super bien ! Vous vous ressemblez tellement ! »_

Et là, je ne rêvais pas, il rougit. Si si vraiment !! Mon frère, le grand chirurgien réputé et vénéré, si sûr de lui, semblait d'un coup avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Se pourrait-il qu'un détail m'ait échappé dans le lot ? Je savais Bella raide dingue de lui, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour s'en rendre compte, mais était-il possible qu'il ne lui soit pas indifférent non plus ??? Voilà qui était intéressant…

_« Quelque chose ne va pas Ed, tu es tout rouge… »_

_« Non, non, ça va, le café qui est trop chaud, c'est tout. »_

_« Oui bien sûr… »_

_« Bon, c'est pas que, mais j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir Mary Alice, il faudra qu'à l'occasion tu viennes dîner à la maison, ça fait longtemps ! J'inviterai les parents par la même. Et encore félicitations pour avoir pris la bonne décision ! »_

_« C'est Alice maintenant Ed… »_

_« Oui oui, comme tu voudras. Bye ! »_

Je lui adressai un signe de la main, et déjà il était parti. Lâche, ne pas admettre que mon amie lui plaisait… Il fallait coûte que coûte que je vois Bella ce soir. Nous aurions beaucoup à parler. En plus, j'étais en congé le lendemain, donc j'aurais touuuuut le temps !!! Sur le chemin du retour vers le boulot, j'essayai de contacter mon amie à nouveau, en vain. Elle devait être en train de délivrer un bébé sans doute, et elle avait coupé son téléphone ou pire, l'avait laissé dans son casier en arrivant à l'hôpital. Tant pis…

L'après midi passa normalement, le travail ne manquant pas. Entre deux j'avais même eu le temps d'appeler les agences de recrutement pour obtenir un rendez-vous. Croisons les doigts qu'ils me trouvent quelque chose de mieux que vendeuse ! Enfin le soir arriva, et je pus rentrer chez moi. J'étais impatiente de pouvoir consulter mes emails, espérant peut-être y trouver une réponse de Jasper, sans parler des conversations de la plus haute importance qu'il me fallait avoir avec Bella.

A peine la porte franchie je jetai négligemment mes affaires dans l'entrée et allai allumer l'ordinateur du salon. Pendant qu'il chargeait je vérifiai mon courrier, mais rien de passionnant ne m'attendait. Facture, facture, pub, facture, facture, et une note du propriétaire pour avertir de travaux à venir dans la toiture du bâtiment. Génial. Ah, et encore une facture. Bouh, à ce rythme on allait bientôt pouvoir m'appeler Becky Bloomwood, ou encore Carrie Bradshaw… En même temps, ce n'était pas réellement de ma faute si les créateurs de mode s'évertuaient à créer des modèles hors de prix totalement indispensable à la garde robe de toute femme se respectant. Hum…

Bref, enfin mon ordinateur s'était allumé, et avec une impatience non dissimulée je lançai l'internet, direction ma boîte mail. Au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir ma sonnette de porte retentit, et ce fut à une Bella à bout de souffle que je trouvai sur le seuil. Elle avait eu mes messages en sortant de sa garde, et avait accouru directement pour voir en direct les nouvelles. Après l'avoir débarrassée de sa veste et de ses affaires, nous nous installâmes avec hâte devant la machine, et découvrîmes avec émerveillement la boîte de réception.

**10 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES.**

Hey, dix messages, pas mal. Bon d'accord, sur les dix, on pouvait déjà en supprimer la moitié sans même les ouvrir, c'était de la pub. Ensuite, il y avait deux chaînes d'amitié ou je ne savais quoi, poubelle direct. Ensuite un mail de mon frère, un de ma mère, et… Un de Jasper !!! Malgré l'insistance de Bella pour que j'ouvre celui d'Edward en premier – officiellement parce que c'était peut-être quelque chose d'urgent, hum – je décidai d'ouvrir celui de Jasper d'abord.

**OUVRIR.**

_Chère Alice,_

_J'en ai bien conscience, mon prénom n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver de plus moderne ou tendance. Mais bon, je n'y prête plus guère attention, c'est quelque chose qu'on accepte avec les années. Vous avez raison, Mary Alice est aussi assez ancien, et sonne très siècle dernier. Je n'ai aucun mal à vous imaginer en Southern Belle, une ombrelle à la main… Mais je m'égare, et m'en excuse._

_Soit, faisons plus ample connaissance, je peux bien comprendre vos réticences à vouloir vous présenter plus avant. Une nouvelle fois je vous donne ma parole, mes intentions sont les plus louables, et j'espère pouvoir vous en convaincre un jour. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock. J'ai vingt-neuf ans, et j'habite au Texas. Je travaille comme archéologue spécialisé dans l'égyptologie ancienne, même si j'ai une passion secrète pour la Guerre de Sécession. Rien à voir je sais, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux dire d'autre sur moi, peut-être serait-il plus facile si vous me posiez des questions auxquelles je pourrais vous répondre. _

_A part ça, comment se profilent vos recherches d'emploi ? Des pistes sérieuses en vue ? Et votre ex-petit ami a-t-il bien pris votre rupture ? Il ne vous harcèle pas j'espère ? _

_Bien, il me faut retourner à mes recherches, l'heure tourne et mes rapports ne se remplissent pas tous seuls._

_J'espère à très bientôt,_

_Amicalement,_

_Jasper._

J'étais sous le charme. Enfin façon de parler. Cette manière qu'il avait de s'exprimer, si polie, si correcte, si distinguée… on voyait tout de suite qu'il avait fait des études. Un petit saut sur google pour vérifier le nombre d'années d'études pour faire archéologue me le confirma. Au moins sept à neuf années d'université… Un doctorat en histoire, voilà qui était impressionnant ! Je faisais piètre figure avec mon petit diplôme de langues… Et je m'étais trompée, il n'était pas si vieux que ça, en fait il n'avait que trois ans de plus que moi !!! Enfin s'il avait été honnête sur son âge… Encore que je ne le voyais pas du genre menteur, il semblait trop droit pour ça. Ou alors il était un excellent acteur… Et le Texas, c'était bien loin ça…

_« Alice, tu as vu ça, un archéologue… »_

J'avais quasiment oublié la présence de Bella à ce moment là… Je lui fis alors part de mes impressions, qu'elle partagea avec le même enthousiasme. Selon elle, il était bon que je me fasse des amis cultivés et intelligents pour bien redémarrer et évoluer dans la société. Jasper était un fort bon début si l'on occultait mon grand chirurgien de frère, mon directeur d'hôpital de paternel, et ma meilleure amie sage-femme.

_« En plus il a vingt-neuf ans, tout à fait dans ta tranche d'âge… Oui oui, c'est très bien tout ça… »_

_« Non Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, plus de mecs avant que je sois capable de faire la différence entre bon parti et impossible crétin. Et puis je veux vraiment donner la priorité à ma carrière maintenant, donc Jasper ne sera qu'un ami ! »_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien convaincue, mais quand je lui rappelai avoir également reçu un email d'Edward, aussitôt son attention se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. Il me félicitait encore pour ma bonne décision d'avoir quitté James, et me proposait une date pour un dîner familial. Il ne fit pas mention de notre petit épisode 'Bella' au café, mais en bonne amie je me fis un devoir d'en informer la principale concernée. Elle passa elle aussi au rouge pivoine, avant de se mettre à bégayer. Tellement chou !

_« Bon, bon, et si au lieu de raconter des bêtises tu rédigeais une réponse à ton nouvel 'ami' ? »_

_« Très drôle Bell' ! Je te le redis encore une fois, Jasper ne sera jamais rien d'autre ! En plus il vit à l'autre bout du pays, et je te rappelle que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! »_

_« Comme si ça t'avait arrêté jusque là… »_

Je décidai d'ignorer sa dernière remarque. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes opinions concernant les hommes. Pour elle, ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux que les mecs lisses et parfaits comme mon demi-frère, ou encore les acteurs à la Robert Pattinson, genre négligés stylés. Pas vraiment mon genre. J'avais plutôt un faible pour les blonds un peu bad boys… Comme James quoi. Sauf que là, j'aimerais autant que le prochain soit un peu plus raffiné et cultivé. Quelqu'un qui me fasse rêver, et qui partage mes ambitions, et qui rêve aussi d'une famille, d'une jolie maison et tout le tintouin. Soupir… Bon allez, autant faire comme elle avait dit et rédiger une nouvelle réponse…

**REPONDRE.**

_Bonsoir Jasper,_

_Je suis si contente que vous ayiez accepté de converser ainsi avec moi ! Maintenant chaque jour en rentrant du travail je me rue sur mon ordinateur pour voir si j'ai une réponse ! ^^_

_Vos compliments sur les Southern Belles m'honorent, mais vous seriez déçu en vrai. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre Scarlett O'Hara, sauf peut-être pour la couleur de cheveux… En ce qui me concerne j'ai vingt-six ans, je vis dans l'Etat de Washington, et travaille comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements pour ados. Bien sûr ce n'est pas ma réelle vocation, j'ai fait des études de langues étrangères, mais l'amour nous fait parfois faire des choses assez étranges…_

_Vous habitez au Texas, c'est bien loin de chez moi ! Et pas le même climat non plus ! ^^ Peut-être allez-vous pouvoir me détromper sur les stéréotypes que l'on véhicule sur les Texans ! Par exemple, par chez moi on dit toujours que vous ne roulez qu'en pick-up, c'est vrai ? Et votre accent est-il aussi fort que ce qu'on nous raconte en cours de linguistique ? Et avez-vous grandi dans un ranch ? Et il faut que je vous le demande, est-ce que vous portez des jeans avec des santiags, des chemises à carreaux et un stetson ??? Non parce que c'est exactement l'image du cowboy texan que je me fais depuis l'enfance… En tout cas vous avez confirmé une chose, c'est qu'en effet, les hommes du Sud ont une politesse et une déférence inégalées…_

_Mais je me relis et je me dis que je vous ai posé beaucoup de questions… J'espère ne pas être trop curieuse ? Bon, allez, pour la peine je vous en dis plus sur moi. Je suis assez (très) petite, avec des cheveux noirs très courts – je les ai coupés il y a quelques jours – et j'ai les yeux couleur ambre. Assez loin de l'image que vous deviez vous faire de moi pas vrai ? _

_Pour mes recherches d'emploi, ça se profile bien. J'ai relevé les numéros de plusieurs agences de recrutement, et je les ai appelées aujourd'hui. J'ai pris des rendez-vous pour qu'ils établissent mon profil, prions que ça donne quelque chose rapidement._

_Pas de nouvelles de James, mon ex… D'un côté je suis contente, ça veut dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision en le quittant, mais de l'autre je suis un peu triste. Car je suis en train de réaliser que j'ai vraiment gâché cinq ans de ma vie avec un homme qui se fichait complètement de moi, et de nous… Est-il vraiment possible qu'il n'ait jamais rien éprouvé pour moi ? Alors pourquoi être resté en couple pendant si longtemps ?!_

_Ah la vie c'est compliqué, et le chemin qui se dessine devant moi me paraît immense. Heureusement j'ai votre soutien et celui de ma meilleure amie. En plus, j'ai renoué avec mon frère aujourd'hui, et je crois que nous allons vite retrouver notre complicité d'antan._

_Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, vous avez sans doute fort à faire, et je ne souhaite pas vous ennuyer. Bonne chance avec vos rapports,_

_XXX_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Pfiou, c'était un grand message ! Sans doute le plus grand mail jamais rédigé… J'espérai que Jasper ne me trouverait pas trop ennuyeuse et ne s'offenserait pas de mes questions. En même temps c'est lui qui avait demandé que je l'interroge…

Mes messages consultés et répondus, nous décidâmes de manger un morceau avant que Bella ne rentre chez elle. Tout en dînant elle me donna des conseils avisés sur mes futurs éventuels entretiens d'embauche, et je lui promis de la tenir au courant des avancées de mes projets. Je lui indiquai également que je tâcherais d'asticoter mon frère pour savoir si oui ou non il en pinçait pour elle. A nouveau elle se retrouva à bégayer comme un enfant, causant un grand fou rire général. Mais alors que l'ambiance semblait chaleureuse et détendue, je fus ramenée à la réalité par un texto beaucoup moins agréable… James…

* * *

**_Hihi, vous me connaissez à force, j'adore couper mes chapitres dans ces moments là... ^^ Pour la petite histoire, je n'y connais rien en égyptologie ancienne, mais je trouvais que ça en jetait lol. Et puis bon, c'est Jasper, alors on est toutes d'accord pour dire que dès que ça a un lien avec l'histoire on dit pas de bêtises! ^^_**

**_Pour les références, Beckie Bloowood est l'héroïne de la saga "Confessions d'une accro du shopping", que j'ai adoré en livre (et au risque de me faire des ennemies j'ai détesté le film que j'ai trouvé caricatural et insipide), et Carrie Bradshaw... Ben je me demande si c'est même la peine de la présenter... L'héroïne de Sex and the City of course! ^^_**

**_Allez, assez causé, à très vite pour la suite! :o)_**


	4. Des amis et des exs

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Nouveau chapitre, que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire. En fait, les emails sont faciles à faire, en revanche les entre-deux! ^^ Bref c'est mon excuse pour avoir mis deux jours avant de poster! ^^ Je m'excuse si je dis des bêtises sur l'archéologie, je n'y connais rien, mais je suppose qu'il devait bien y avoir des dinosaures en Egypte...? Juste que je trouvais ça marrant dans la bouche d'Alice. Autrement dans ce chapitre nos deux héros continuent de tisser des liens, et bien sûr l'ombre de James plane encore sur leur possible bonheur nyark nyark... Oui bon je me calme, c'est les sushis de ce midi qui n'étaient pas frais! Bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Des amis et des exs

Rien que de lire son nom provoqua un frisson le long de mon échine. James… Un message de lui… D'une certaine façon, j'avais souhaité plus que tout qu'il m'appelle, qu'il essaie de me contacter pour me prouver que non, ces cinq dernières années n'avaient pas été une perte de temps. Mais rien en trois jours, juste ce message dépourvu de sentiments me demandant de le rappeler. Est-ce que ce texto allait être différent ? Avait-il enfin réalisé que je l'avais quitté, et que je n'étais plus là pour lui ?

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien ignorer le message, et le supprimer directement, mais la curiosité fut plus forte, alors je pressai le bouton OUVRIR, retenant mon souffle.

_« Mary, bébé, je veux te voir. J »_

Changement radical de ton… Rien à voir avec le message de la dernière fois. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque dit qu'il avait un air repentant dans ce texto… Avait-il finalement compris ce qu'il perdait ? Réalisait-il enfin l'ensemble des choses que je lui reprochais depuis des mois, des années ? oui bon, j'exagérais probablement, on ne pouvait pas vraiment déduire tout ça d'un texto aussi court…

_« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »_

_« Il veut me voir… »_

_« Non ! Alice, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est trop tôt, tu dois camper sur tes positions !!! »_

_« Mais Bell'… »_

Le regard qu'elle me lança était suffisamment éloquent pour que je n'insiste pas. D'autant qu'elle avait probablement raison. Je ne tirerais rien de bon à revoir James. On ne changeait pas du tout au tout en seulement trois jours. Il devait surement vouloir m'amadouer pour me reprendre… Et moi j'avais une fois de plus été assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau…

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »_

_« Tu l'ignores. »_

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, et que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Quelque chose en moi semblait insister pour ne pas complètement couper les ponts avec lui. Car à défaut de sa sincérité à lui, moi je l'avais aimé pendant tout ce temps non ? Et on n'arrêtait pas d'aimer quelqu'un du jour en lendemain n'est-ce pas ? Bella se leva alors et pris cette pose assez comique en plantant ses pieds dans le sol, les mains sur les hanches.

_« Bon, c'est officiel, je reste dormir ici cette nuit »_

_« Ca va Bella, je peux bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je te promets de pas le rappeler. »_

_« Genre je vais te croire. Je reste là, et je te prends ça en otage jusqu'à nouvel ordre. D'ailleurs tu ne travailles demain non ? Donc c'est parfait, je peux le garder. »_

J'hallucinais. Elle venait de me confisquer mon portable… Elle croyait quoi, que j'avais quinze ans ? Je n'étais plus une gamine, je pouvais très bien maîtriser mes émotions… Et elle se comportait comme si elle était ma mère… Elle ferait moins la fière si je la menaçais de la couler auprès de mon frère… Non que je le ferais vraiment, ce serait méchant et mesquin, surtout envers ma meilleure amie. En plus elle essayait vraiment de m'aider, je le savais bien… D'ailleurs elle avait raison sur le fond… Surement… Peut-être ?... Alice non non non !!! Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible ! Je devais me focaliser sur mes nouveaux objectifs de vie, à savoir développer ma carrière, et mes amitiés. Notamment avec Jasper. Oui, je devais me concentrer là-dessus. C'était d'un homme comme Jasper que je devais me rapprocher, pas d'un bad boy feignant qui refusait de s'engager…

Je renonçai donc à lutter contre Bella pour ce soir. Après une bonne douche et lui avoir prêté une tenue pour dormir, nous nous hâtâmes de rejoindre ma chambre pour aller nous coucher. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans à nouveau, et d'organiser une soirée pyjama avec ma meilleure amie pour discuter des derniers potins à l'école. A l'époque déjà, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward, et me demandait souvent des informations sur lui. Moi je fantasmais sur le joueur phare de l'équipe de football du lycée, ou sur le geek canon de la classe de mon frère… Oui car j'avais des goûts assez hétéroclites étant plus jeune… Toujours des blonds, mais toujours des garçons d'horizons et de styles très variés…

Un instant je me pris à imaginer ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Jasper… Un archéologue texan de vingt neuf ans… A quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler ? Ca devait être plutôt bronzé, à force de rester au soleil à creuser à la recherche d'œufs de dinosaures… Ah non mince, c'est vrai qu'il avait parlé d'un truc lié à l'Egypte… Quoique, il y avait peut-être des fossiles de dinosaures en Egypte ? Tiens je lui demanderais dans un mail à l'occasion… Pourvu qu'il ait répondu à mon message d'ici le lendemain ! J'avais vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur lui ! En plus je ne travaillais pas, alors j'aurais tout le temps de converser avec lui par mail ! Enfin s'il avait le temps… Il avait parlé de rapports, ça devait pas mal l'occuper. Un archéologue… Peut-être était-il du genre Indiana Jones… Mmm, sexy… Je l'imaginais bien en saharienne avec un chapeau et un lasso, partant à la recherche des secrets d'une pyramide cachée dans une jungle africaine hostile… Oui hum, bon, il était temps de dormir à présent, on parlerait fantasmes une autre fois. Et je ne voulais pas donner raison à Bella en disant que peut-être Jasper m'intéressait.

Au petit matin, ce fut le ronflement de mon amie qui me tira de mon sommeil. Il n'était que six heures du matin, et elle n'était pas de service avant plusieurs heures. Comme de toute façon il m'était impossible de me rendormir au vu du vacarme qu'elle faisait, je décidai de me lever et d'aller jeter un œil à mon ordinateur… Si je calculais bien, le Texas avait environ deux ou trois heures d'avance sur l'état de Washington. Donc Jasper devait surement avoir déjà lu mon mail s'il travaillait. Je me faufilai donc hors de la chambre sans bruit et rejoignis le salon. J'allumais la machine et allait préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'il chargeait.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais en face de mon écran, une tartine de confiture à la bouche, et observai avec impatience ma boîte de réception se mettre à jour. J'avais envoyé un très long mail plein de questions la veille, aurait-il eu le temps et l'envie de me répondre ? Enfin, c'était fini de charger.

**2 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES.**

Oh mon dieu, deux nouveaux messages… Un de James, et un de Jasper… Par lequel devais-je commencer ?! Bon, celui de James d'abord, c'était plus logique. Et comme ça le message suivant me remonterait surement le moral.

**OUVRIR.**

_Mary,_

_C'est James. Tu ne réponds pas à ton tél alors j'essaie les mails. Il faut qu'on discute. Tu peux pas juste rompre comme ça. Je suis passé chez toi hier mais t'étais pas là. Je réessayerai aujourd'hui. _

_A plus tard bébé,_

_James._

Etait-il nécessaire de dire qu'à nouveau, j'étais dévastée ? Rompre avec lui avait été la décision la plus difficile qu'il m'avait été donné de prendre. Car jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais quitté un petit ami, c'était eux qui faisait ce boulot d'habitude… Sauf que là, il avait fallu que je le fasse. Et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir la force et la volonté de me justifier face à face avec lui. Il allait repasser dans la journée, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je pouvais bien sortir pour ne pas être à la maison mais, et s'il attendait que je rentre ? Bon, autant attendre que Bella se lève pour lui demander son avis. En attendant, j'avais tôt fait de lire le message de Jasper, qui me mettrait certainement de meilleure humeur.

**OUVRIR.**

_Chère Alice,_

_C'est devenu un rendez-vous quotidien pour moi d'aller consulter ma boîte mail dans l'espoir de lire de vos nouvelles. Sans doute sera-t-il très tôt quand vous lirez ce message, mais moi je serai déjà au bureau à rédiger des rapports interminables, ou à préparer ma prochaine expédition._

_L'état de Washington hein, c'est assez loin et humide pour ce que j'en sais. Il m'arrive de passer à Seattle pour le travail parfois. J'avoue me sentir plus à l'aise dans mon Texas natal, ou dans le désert saharien, mais ma foi, chacun ses goûts ! Oh, des études en linguistiques ! En effet ce serait gâcher vos compétences que de rester simple vendeuse alors que vous pourriez faire de grandes choses, et peut-être même voyager ! Pour ma part j'ai dû étudier plusieurs langues également, tel que le grec, le latin, mais aussi l'égyptien et autres dialectes en rapport avec mes recherches. Je parle aussi couramment l'anglais (normal me direz-vous) et l'espagnol, mais ça vient de ma position géographique je présume !_

_Il me semble que vous vous accrochez réellement aux stéréotypes texans ! Laissez-moi vous détromper sur quelques points. Oui je le reconnais, je porte souvent des jeans et des chemises à carreaux, mais rassurez-vous, ma garde-robe propose aussi des costumes et des vêtements ordinaires que j'utilise en fonction des occasions ! J'avoue avoir déjà conduis un pick-up dans ma vie, et à la vérité ce fut la première voiture que je me suis offert quand j'avais seize ans. Néanmoins au jour d'aujourd'hui, je conduis un véhicule tout à fait classique, et m'enorgueillis d'une moto que je sors les week-ends. Je n'ai pas grandi dans un ranch, mais mon grand-père maternel en possédait un, et j'ai appris à monter les chevaux dès mon plus jeune âge. Pour mon accent en revanche je serais bien incapable de vous dire s'il est aussi fort que vous le pensez, d'autant que j'essaie de le camoufler autant que possible dans mon travail. _

_Je suis content que vous commenciez sérieusement vos recherches, il est en effet important de mettre en place un profil sérieux et précis qui vous donnera accès aux meilleures places du lot. Et n'hésitez surtout pas à mentionner toute expérience utile, même de quelques jours, parfois ça peut faire la différence, je sais de quoi je parle ! J'ai en effet embauché mon assistante parce qu'elle avait fait un stage dans un journal hebdomadaire sérieux, et j'en ai déduit qu'elle devait savoir écrire correctement. _

_Je suis désolé que vous ayiez à souffrir de votre séparation avec ce James. Même si instinctivement je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ne croyez pas que vous avez gâché ces cinq années de votre vie, pensez plutôt que vous avez mal employé ce temps. Il vous aura néanmoins permis d'en tirer une leçon, et d'éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs dans le futur. Et finalement, sur cinq ans, ça en fait des erreurs à ne plus recommettre ! Je ne saurais par contre vous dire s'il vous a dupée sur ses sentiments, et vous me voyez désolé de devoir vous laisser sans réponse. Je ne peux parler que pour ma personne, et je doute que nos situations soient vraiment comparables de ce point de vue… Je peux simplement vous dire que nous avons tous un jour ou l'autre perdu quelqu'un d'important pour nous, mais qu'avec le temps on s'en remet._

_Je suis content de savoir que votre rupture vous a permis de renouer avec votre frère. Du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis. Il est en effet important de pouvoir se reposer sur sa famille, et je ne doute pas que la vôtre vous soutienne. Sachez aussi que jamais vos emails ne m'ennuient ou m'empêchent de travailler, puisque chaque fois que je vais les consulter, c'est dans l'attente de pouvoir vous lire de nouveau._

_Sur ces belles paroles je vous souhaite une bonne journée et espère bientôt revoir votre nom s'afficher sur mon écran._

_Amicalement,_

_Jasper._

**DEPLACER VERS DOSSIER 'JASPER'.**

A nouveau je me sentais bien. Ses messages avaient vraiment le chic pour m'apaiser et me rendre le sourire. Dire que ça ne faisait que quelques jours que nous correspondions, et pourtant je le considérais déjà comme un ami. Il était vraiment gentil, et j'adorais cette façon si poétique qu'il avait d'écrire. J'étais d'ailleurs contente qu'il avoue lui aussi attendre de mes nouvelles avec impatience chaque jour, et décidai que je n'attendrais pas ce soir pour lui répondre.

Il parlait lui aussi beaucoup de langues ! Et je pressentais qu'il ne les avait pas toutes listées dans son email pour ne pas paraître pédant. Ce pourrait être un futur sujet de conversation… Je ris en relisant sa description de ce qui aurait dû me contredire sur les stéréotypes texans. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne m'avait pas tellement fait changer d'avis, seulement confortée dans mes convictions ! Ah ces cowboys… Je me demandais s'il était blond… Peut-être… Enfin bref, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, je devais simplement être contente d'avoir un nouvel ami neutre avec qui converser. Même si j'étais certaine qu'il avait un accent à couper au couteau lorsqu'il était chez lui. Ce qui me poussa à me demander s'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait chaque soir, chez lui… Il n'en avait pas fait mention dans ses emails, et la curiosité me piqua… Etait-il correct de demander ? Il me faudrait trouver quelque chose de subtil pour le savoir sans paraître impolie…

Je pris note de ses conseils pour les entretiens d'embauche, tout était bon à prendre pourvu que j'arrive à sortir de ce magasin débile qui m'empêchait de réellement m'épanouir. Je fus également touchée par ses paroles concernant les relations, et devinai que lui aussi avait été blessé par le passé. C'était évident, quelqu'un avait brisé son cœur et il me disait qu'avec le temps on s'en remettait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait retrouvé quelqu'un pour panser ses blessures ? Aucune idée…

Ses derniers mots me firent chaud au cœur, et je me promis de lui répondre dès que j'aurais pu avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Bella. Il fallait que je discute avec elle du message de James, et de ce que j'allais faire pour aujourd'hui… Justement je l'entendis qui se levait.

_« Bonjour Bella !! »_

_« Café. »_

Ah oui, j'avais oublié, Bella n'était vraiment, vraiment pas du matin. Pourtant c'était important, il fallait qu'on parle !!! Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain je mis en route une cafetière de café bien corsé, et imprimai les emails. Ainsi nous pourrions en discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon petit déjeuner, et surtout plus rapidement que si j'attendais qu'elle soit prête…

Quand enfin elle émergea de sa douche et s'assit à la table, elle semblait un peu plus civilisée. Espérons qu'elle arrive à se dérider un peu plus que ça le jour où elle conclurait avec mon frère, sinon c'était perdu d'avance ! Même s'il était du genre discret, Edward aimait beaucoup discuter de ses rêves le matin, et j'avais toujours été un bon auditoire pour lui lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je me demandais comment était Jasper le matin au réveil… Je l'imaginais bien silencieux, son journal à la main, sa tasse de café dans l'autre, remontant de temps à autre ses lunettes sur son nez. Hihi, oui, tout à fait ça ! James n'était pas du matin. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un câlin avant de partir bosser. Enfin bosser, c'était un grand mot, je ne l'avais jamais vu garder un travail plus de deux mois d'affilés…

_« Bella, je te demande pas de répondre, regarde juste ces deux emails que j'ai reçu. Un de James, et un de Jasper. J'ai besoin de ton avis. Lis et on verra après »_

Elle acquiesça en silence avant de déchiffrer le papier que je lui tendais. Elle s'attela d'abord à lire le message de James. A en juger de la façon dont elle écarquilla les yeux, elle ne devait pas beaucoup aimer ce qu'elle lisait. Elle reposa la lettre, avant de s'attaquer à celle de Jasper. Aussitôt son expression changea, s'adoucit, et elle semblait beaucoup plus sociable à la fin de sa lecture.

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_

_« J'en dis que 1) tu ne dois pas revoir James, et s'il le faut tu peux venir chez moi, et 2) j'adore de plus en plus ce Jasper ! Il est tellement adorable ! On croirait une idylle comme dans ces romans pour adolescents… C'est un homme comme lui qu'il te faut Alice ! »_

_« Bon, 1) je ne comptais pas revoir James, mais je fais comment pour l'éviter s'il vient à la maison ? Surtout qu'il doit encore avoir le double de mes clefs ! Et 2), je t'ai déjà dit que Jasper était un ami, rien d'autre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est adorable et touchant. »_

_« Je crois qu'il a un petit faible pour toi… »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! On ne s'éprend pas de quelqu'un en trois ou quatre jours ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais à propos de James il y a cinq ans… »_

_« Et vois où ça m'a menée ! »_

_« Oui… Mais j'ai un bon feeling concernant Jasper. Enfin on verra. Pour le cas James, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu fasses changer tes serrures. Et s'il refuse toujours de partir, tu demandes une injonction au tribunal ! »_

_« Euh… Tu me sors ça d'où exactement ? »_

_« C'est ce qu'ils font dans les séries policières… Et j'ai toujours eu envie de le dire un jour ! Mais je suis sérieuse, fais changer tes serrures, et laisses ses affaires dans un carton devant ta porte. Il devrait comprendre le message.»_

Elle avait raison, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je rassemblerais ses quelques affaires laissées chez moi, et mettrais tout dehors. Ainsi ce serait plus simple et je n'aurais pas à l'affronter. Comme elle travaillait ce jour, je la laissai partir pour l'hôpital, promettant de l'appeler si j'avais un problème. J'avais décidé d'aller passer une partie de la journée en ville, mes rendez-vous pour le travail me tiendraient occupées. Ensuite je remonterais à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de son service et nous rentrerions ensemble. Au pire, je pouvais toujours appeler mon frère…

Lorsque je fus seule, je me mis en tâche de rassembler les affaires de James. J'avais toujours secrètement nourri l'espoir que nous nous installerions ensemble un jour. Mais ce jour n'était jamais arrivé, et j'avais fini par me contenter de le voir débarquer une nuit sur deux à mon appartement… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à lui finalement… Quelques vêtements, des magasines, un rasoir et une brosse à dents. Cinq années de relation, et toutes ses affaires tenaient dans une boîte à chaussures… Je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour choisir les hommes n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça allait changer, ça aussi…

Me rasseyant à l'ordinateur, je commençai à pianoter une réponse à Jasper…

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de lire vos reviews, alors lâchez vous, ça ne prend pas longtemps, sauf si vous vous sentez l'inspiration de m'en mettre des tartines, ce que j'adore aussi! (les reviews hein, pas les tartines. Enfin si, mais vous me comprenez... ^^)_**

**_A très vite pour la suite!_**


	5. Juste un ami ?

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Hey c'est la fête, déjà un nouveau chapitre de prêt! ^^ Nouvelle étape dans la relation Alice et Jasper, et sur la demande de nombre d'entre vous, j'essaie de développer la relation Bella/Edward, même si j'y suis beaucoup moins à l'aise. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus avant, bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Juste un ami ?

**REPONDRE.**

_Cher Jasper,_

_Je suis si contente d'avoir lu ton message ce matin. Au fait, ça t'ennuie si on se tutoie ? Après tout nous avons sensiblement le même âge, et je te considère comme mon ami, et je ne vouvoie pas mes amis. Enfin sauf si ça te dérange… Surtout que là, j'en ai vraiment besoin d'un. Je disais donc, ton email m'a fait beaucoup de bien ce matin. Car figure-toi que quand j'ai sauté sur mon PC au réveil, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse venant de toi, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de trouver également un message de James. En fait il avait essayé de me contacter hier, mais je l'ai ignoré sur le conseil de Bella. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Bella, c'est ma meilleure amie, celle que James n'a pas fait fuir ! Bref il m'a envoyé un mail comme je ne lui répondais pas. Et il dit qu'il ne comprend pas que je le plaque comme ça, qu'on doit parler. Sauf que je me connais, si je lui donne une chance de s'expliquer, je vais encore craquer, et le reprendre. Ce qui est la dernière chose que je veux au fond de moi. Mais je le sais, il va me faire le coup du regard triste et malheureux qu'il sait bien faire, et je vais faiblir, et il va m'embrasser, et moi comme une idiote je finirai par céder. Je suis trop faible Jasper, je n'ai pas assez de volonté… Alors il faut absolument que je ne le revois plus._

_Du coup, je vais aller faire changer mes serrures sur le conseil une fois de plus judicieux de Bella, et je tâcherai de ne pas être à la maison aujourd'hui. Oui parce que dans son mail James dit qu'il passera me voir. J'ai laissé un carton avec ses affaires sur le pas de la porte, avec une étiquette à son nom. Tu te rends compte qu'après cinq ans, l'ensemble de ses affaires chez moi tient dans une boîte à chaussures ?! Je me trouve pathétique d'avoir tenu si longtemps sans m'être rebellée… Je suis sure que si tu quittais ta petite amie/femme tes affaires tiendraient dans plusieurs cartons… Je suis une imbé crois qu'on guérit facilement de la bêtise ? Parce que je vais avoir besoin d'une méga dose de ce genre de médicament, vu mon cas… _

_Je pense que je pourrais vraiment faire bon usage de tes conseils qui me semblent plutôt avisés, en plus contrairement à Bella tu es un homme, tu sais donc comment ils pensent et fonctionnent. En tout cas mieux que moi… _

_Mais assez parlé de moi ! Tout va bien pour toi ? Tu parlais de préparer une expédition prochainement, dis m'en plus, de quoi s'agit-il ? Tu vas partir en Egypte ? Moi je ne suis jamais allée en Europe. Le plus loin que je sois allée, c'est le Canada, quand j'étais petite avec mes parents. Un jour j'irai à Paris, en France, et j'assisterai à la Fashion Week ! Oui bon je sais comme but dans la vie on peut mieux faire, mais j'ai une passion immodérée pour la mode, et ce serait un peu l'aboutissement de ma jeune vie que d'assister à un show pareil !!! _

_Oh, je recommence à parler de moi !!! Et toi, tu as un rêve ? Quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu faire depuis l'enfance, et que tu sais que tu parviendras à réaliser un jour ? C'est important tu sais, quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait que je devais croire en mes rêves. Enfin il paraît qu'elle me disait ça. Elle est morte quand j'avais trois ans, alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave car tu vois, mon père s'est remarié avec une autre femme, Esmée, et je la considère comme ma mère ! Elle est gentille, et douce, et plutôt cool. _

_Ahhh promis j'arrête de parler que de moi !! Promis cette fois ci j'arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis une fille prétentieuse et centrée sur elle-même !!! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine parfois, alors que tu me donnes l'impression d'être quelqu'un de posé, mature et réfléchi. Oh grand gourou, éclaire-moi de ta sagesse !!! ^^ Je plaisante, mais tu as l'air bien plus mûr que nombre d'hommes que j'ai déjà rencontrés. _

_Voilà, un grand email pour occuper une petite pause au bureau si tu y es, moi je vais de ce pas chez le serrurier, et j'enchaîne avec mon premier rendez-vous à l'agence. J'ai opté pour une tenue sobre – tailleur gris et chemisier blanc, sans oublier mes nouveaux escarpins fétiches ! Ah oui parce que c'est une chose qu'il faut savoir de moi, je suis une folle furieuse des chaussures, des escarpins en particulier ! Enfin une fille normale quoi ! ^^_

_Bises_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Ah, j'étais fière de moi, j'avais écrit un long mail. J'espérai ainsi secrètement qu'il m'en réponde un aussi long, car j'avais très envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. J'avais misé sur le fait que si j'en disais plus sur moi, alors lui aussi. Il avait l'air réglo, et quoiqu'en pense Bella, j'avais confiance en lui. J'éteignis ensuite l'ordinateur et attrapai mon sac à main. Il était temps de partir si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Un coup de fil au serrurier le plus proche m'indiqua qu'il ne viendrait que dans deux heures, ce qui me laissait le temps d'aller à mon rendez-vous à l'agence.

J'arrivai un peu en avance, et fus chaleureusement accueillie par l'hôtesse. Elle m'ouvrit la voie vers le bureau de la conseillère et l'entretien se déroula sans encombre. Lorsque je ressortis dans la rue, une heure et demie plus tard, je me sentais confiante et forte. Selon eux, j'étais une jeune femme volontaire et pleine de ressources, et ils devraient être en mesure de me présenter à des postes intéressants si j'acceptais d'être mobile. J'aurais préféré rester à Forks c'était un fait, mais j'avais bien conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance que je fasse carrière dans ce trou perdu…

Je me hâtai ensuite de rentrer à la maison pour y trouver le serrurier. Il arriva d'ailleurs en même temps que moi, et je fus rassurée de voir que James ne m'y attendait pas, et que la boîte à chaussures était toujours là. Le changement de serrure ne dura que quelques instants, et après une nouvelle facture qui vint trouver sa place sur la pile d'autres en attente de règlement, je me dépêchai de vérifier mes mails. Il avait peut-être eu le temps de me répondre ? Mon prochain rendez-vous n'était qu'après déjeuner, j'avais donc encore du temps devant moi avant de devoir repartir. Et maintenant que les serrures étaient changées, James ne pourrait plus entrer chez moi. Je n'aurais donc qu'à prétendre ne pas être à la maison, et ne pas faire de bruit en attendant qu'il se lasse et ne s'en aille…

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

Youhou !!! Il avait déjà répondu !!! Vite, je m'empressai d'ouvrir le message tant désiré.

**OUVRIR.**

_Alice,_

_Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on se tutoie, au contraire ça me touche beaucoup que tu me considères comme un ami. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'une semaine, et pourtant c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connue, enfin presque. Je suis content que tu te tournes vers moi pour chercher du réconfort, et je confirme ce que t'a dit cette Bella, il ne faut pas que tu reparles à James. Il est évident qu'il va essayer de te récupérer, mais pour ce que tu m'en as dit, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il y arrive pour la survie de ta nouvelle vie. Pense à tes rêves de carrière, à tes amis que tu as perdus, à ton frère que tu as réussi à recontacter… Ils seraient tous extrêmement déçus si tu retombais dans les bras de ce crétin qui n'a pas su distinguer un diamant au milieu des cailloux…_

_Si nous avions habité la même ville, je serais venu te « protéger » de toute intervention malvenue de ce type, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, et je ne peux m'en remettre qu'à la bienveillance de ton amie. C'est une bonne chose que tu ais rassemblé ses affaires et mis la boîte dehors, ça réduit les chances de succomber. Je ne crois pas une seconde que tu sois stupide, loin de là, je pense simplement que tu es fragile et sensible, et que du coup tu es plus vulnérable aux vautours dans son genre… Je suis à ta disposition pour tout conseil dont tu pourrais avoir besoin, en espérant qu'ils te soient utiles…_

_Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout que tu me parles de toi, c'est assez divertissant et agréable comparé à la présence quasi démoniaque de mes collègues, sans parler de mon assistante dépressive. Enfin bientôt je pars pour une semaine en Egypte, je dois me rendre sur un site pour des fouilles, et je dois ensuite assister à une conférence sur l'histoire ancienne qui se tient à Genève en Suisse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Blackberry ne me quittera pas, et je pourrai toujours trouver du temps pour t'écrire des messages._

_Ne renonce jamais à ton rêve d'aller à Paris, c'est ce qui te permettra d'avancer, ta mère avait raison. Je suis par ailleurs désolé que tu l'ais perdue si jeune, mais tu sembles avoir tout de même grandi dans un foyer plein d'amour. Moi aussi j'ai un rêve vois-tu, mais beaucoup plus prétentieux que le tien. Je rêve de découvrir un jour une civilisation tellement ancienne que personne n'en aurait jamais entendu parler, qui regorgerait de secrets qui changeraient notre vie. Oui, c'est assez farfelu, mais je te le rappelle, je suis un historien…_

_Bien, il me faut déjà te laisser, j'ai une réunion importante à laquelle il me faut assister. _

_Peut-être à plus tard,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Jasper._

_PS : Et pour la petite histoire, il n'y a pas de Mme Whitlock, ni de petite amie. Mais quoi de surprenant avec le métier que j'exerce !_

**DEPLACER DANS DOSSIER JASPER.**

Affectueusement. Il avait dit affectueusement !!! Et il avait accepté que l'on se tutoie, j'étais si contente ! Quand j'allais raconter ça à Bella, elle n'en croirait pas ses oreilles ! Je ne savais pas comment, ni quand, mais je me sentais si proche de lui maintenant… J'étais même à deux doigts de lui demander s'il avait un numéro de téléphone où je pourrais le joindre. Mais c'était trop tôt, seulement quatre jours, je ne pouvais pas encore être sure qu'il était réellement celui qu'il prétendait être, ou simplement qu'il soit intéressé par moi.

En même temps, il avait bien spécifié qu'il n'avait ni femme ni copine… Il était célibataire, tout comme moi… Quel était donc le problème alors ? Clairement, un homme aussi gentil et compréhensif que lui devait avoir un énorme défaut qui le rendait libre… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit trop timide ? Non, il avait l'air d'être sûr de lui, et avec le travail qu'il faisait il se devait de savoir s'imposer… Alors un physique ingrat ? Peut-être… Mais si je lui demandais une photo il saurait tout de suite que j'étais peut-être intéressée par lui. Et il serait surement déçu que je veuille savoir à quoi il ressemble avant de chercher à le connaître plus avant… Et il aurait raison, si je devais effectivement être intéressée par lui, ce qui n'était pas encore complètement prouvé, je m'étais promis de ne pas prendre le look comme référence. La preuve, j'avais d'abord craqué sur James à cause de son apparence de bad boy, et aujourd'hui je le regrettais amèrement. L'homme de ma vie était peut-être là dehors, au Texas, et je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de passer à côté parce qu'il ne serait pas le sosie de Brad Pitt… Ridicule et superficiel…

Mais holà, quand est-ce que j'étais passé de Jasper/mon ami à Jasper/l'homme de ma vie potentiel ??? J'avais manqué une étape là… Et pas des moindres on dirait… Pourtant j'en étais sûr à l'intérieur, il me plaisait, beaucoup, sa façon d'être, sa gentillesse, sa compréhension… Il était différent, et m'attirait. Ding Dong Alice, il vivait à des centaines de kilomètres, et je ne savais même pas de quoi il avait l'air, et s'il pensait les mots qu'il m'écrivait !!! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui parler par téléphone. Si j'entendais sa voix, je saurais tout de suite s'il était sincère ou pas, et s'il y avait une véritable alchimie derrière ses mots…

Soudain la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes intenses réflexions, me faisant sursauter. C'était Bella. Soulagée, je décrochai tout de suite.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Bella, ça tombe bien que tu appelles, je viens de recevoir un message de Jasper ! Et tu sais, je crois que tu avais raison, c'est un homme comme lui qu'il me faudrait !!! »_

_« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »_

Hum, si j'avais écouté Bella sur ce point, je serais tombée sur l'homme de ma vie au moins cinq ou six fois ces vingt dernières années… Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être romantique… Après tout, elle était bien amoureuse de mon frère depuis près de vingt ans…

_« Oui enfin bref, je vais lui répondre tout de suite. Sinon j'ai fait comme tu as dit, j'ai changé les serrures et les affaires de tu-sais-qui sont sur le pas de la porte. »_

_« Bien. Tu penses que ça ira cet après-midi ? __Oh, euh… euh… B-bonjour Edward… »_

_« Mon frère est dans le coin ?! Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ! »_

Je ne fus plus en mesure de comprendre les paroles de Bella, tout ce dont j'étais sure, c'était qu'elle avait un sérieux problème d'assurance quand mon frère était dans les parages. J'en avais la preuve, elle n'était plus fichue d'aligner trois mots sans bégayer, et j'étais persuadée qu'elle devait être pivoine en cet instant. Je n'étais pas sure non plus de l'état d'Edward, et demandai alors à Bella de me le passer. Elle baragouina quelque chose et il prit l'appareil.

_« Alice, c'est toi ? »_

_« Oui, c'est moi. Dis, tu pourrais éviter de troubler Bella quand je suis au milieu d'une conversation de la plus haute importance avec elle ? Ou alors attends que nous ayons terminé, et invite là donc à boire un verre, tu me ferais plaisir ! Parce qu'à ce rythme elle va se transformer en John Scatman et tu sais quoi ? Elle ne sait pas chanter… »_

_« Qu'est-ce ce que – »_

_« Invite-là Eddie, vous me rendrez service tous les deux. Je dois te laisser, j'ai à faire. Bisouuuuux »_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je raccrochai aussitôt en espérant que ce petit intermède les pousse à enfin réagir. Vingt ans, c'était bien assez pour se tourner autour… Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon et il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. J'avais juste le temps de réécrire à Jasper avant d'aller manger.

**REPONDRE.**

_Hey Jasper,_

_Je suis de retour de mon premier entretien avec l'agence de recrutement, et apparemment ils sont emballés. J'espère que ce n'était pas seulement par politesse, et que ça va vraiment donner quelque chose ! Mon second rendez-vous est à deux heures et demie, j'ai donc le temps avant d'y aller !_

_En plus, je suis contente, je viens d'avoir mon amie Bella au téléphone. Au même moment, mon frère est passé près d'elle et l'a saluée, et j'ai joué les Cupidon pour eux. Car tu vois, ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre depuis vingt ans, mais aucun n'a le cran de faire le premier pas. Même si je suis un peu vieux jeu et que je pense que c'est à l'homme d'initier les choses, je dois reconnaître que Bella lance parfois des signaux assez confus… Je veux dire, quand un homme me plaît, je ne m'embarrasse pas de toutes ces règles stupides. Je fonce simplement. Tu crois que j'ai tort ? Que j'aurais dû laisser le destin s'en charger ? Rhooo maintenant je dois attendre ce soir pour savoir si oui ou non il l'a invitée à boire un verre… _

_Ah oui, tu as dû t'en apercevoir, ma patience est particulièrement limitée… Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours été comme ça, depuis toute petite. Je veux toujours que tout arrive tout de suite. Mais je travaille là-dessus, pas de panique ! ^^_

_Et sinon, ta réunion s'est bien passée ? Je reste connectée encore un peu, si tu as une messagerie instantanée sur ton ordinateur, on pourrait l'utiliser pour discuter, 'chatter' comme disent les jeunes branchés ! ^^_

_Allez, peut-être à tout à l'heure,_

_XoXo_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, je l'avais jouée soft, maintenant la balle était dans son camp. Pourvu qu'il ait une messagerie instantanée, qu'on puisse discuter en direct ! Ainsi je pourrais mieux évaluer son caractère, cerner sa personnalité… et peut-être me rapprocher encore un peu de lui… Hum, oui, enfin approfondir notre amitié quoi… Presque tout de suite, je reçus une réponse. Jasper…

**OUVRIR.**

_Alice,_

_Serai disponible dans 1/2h, si tu es toujours là. Mon adresse est la même que mon email, entre la dans tes contacts._

_Jasper._

Un message court, mais qui prouvait qu'il jetait un œil fréquemment sur ses emails, tout comme moi. Nous allions discuter en direct !!! J'étais surexcitée, et me préparai un plateau repas pour l'occasion. J'avais une demi-heure à tuer, autant la mettre à contribution !...

* * *

**_Prochaine étape, la conversation par messagerie instantanée! Si si ça va le faire, et j'ai déjà quelques idées, reste à les coucher sur papier... Enfin sur ordi quoi... ^^ N'oubliez pas que rien ne me rend plus heureuse que de lire pleeeeiiiiiin de reviews, ça me motive vraiment à continuer, et m'aide à jauger de ce qui vous plaît ou non. A très vite! :o)_**


	6. Messagerie Instantanée et chamboulement

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_A/N: Hello tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre, rédigé hier soir et relu ce matin avant que le chef n'arrive ^^. Tout d'abord un million de mercis pour l'engouement et les reviews du chapitre précédant, j'étais vraiment touchée et heureuse que ça vous ait plu à ce point. Comme promis je vous poste la tant attendue conversation en direct, avec un peu d'action (lol, genre on est dans une série américaine)... Bonne lecture en attendant! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Messagerie Instantanée et chamboulement

J'étais fin prête. Plateau repas prêt, cheveux arrangés pour le cas où on finisse par allumer la webcam – s'il en avait une – et moral à crever le plafond ! Comme il l'avait indiqué dans son message j'avais entré son adresse dans mes contacts, et j'attendais maintenant qu'il m'accepte à mon tour. Ca faisait tout juste une demi-heure depuis son email, il ne devrait donc plus tarder.

Et comme je m'y attendais, il arriva pile à l'heure ! Rien de surprenant à ça, ça collait parfaitement à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui. Son nom s'afficha aussitôt dans la liste de mes contacts en ligne. Je cliquai dessus, et une nouvelle page s'afficha. Son pseudo était « JazzBoy », le mien « Pixie_Girl ».

_*** Pixie_Girl est connectée.***_

_***JazzBoy est connecté.***_

Youhou, ça marchait ! Il était vraiment connecté ! Allez, il me fallait lancer les choses à présent. L'occasion de mieux faire connaissance était trop belle.

_**Pixie_Girl dit**__ : Coucou !_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Bonjour_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ JazzBoy hein ? _

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Une idée farfelue de ma sœur quand elle m'a créé ce compte. _

Première info. Il avait donc une sœur. Et qui semblait assez cool pour trouver un pseudo pour son frère. Il faudrait que je le questionne là-dessus à l'occasion. Et puis c'était un bon pseudo Jazz, ça faisait musical, et assez Sudiste…

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ J'aime bien Jazz comme surnom, c'est sympa ! Dorénavant je t'appellerai Jazz ! ^^ _

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Si ça t'amuse… Alors, Pixie_Girl, ton entretien s'est bien passé ?_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Hey ! On ne se moque pas de mon pseudo, je l'aime beaucoup ! Il me correspond bien, parce que je suis toute petite. Mon frère m'a assez souvent charriée à cause de ça !! Mais sinon, pour les entretiens, oui, ça s'est très bien passé. Ils m'ont fait remplir tout un tas de formulaire, et m'ont posé plein de questions, mais je pense m'en être sortie. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient soumettre ma candidature à des compagnies qu'ils connaissent, et qu'ils me recontactent dès qu'ils décrochent des entrevues._

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis sûr que tu les as épatés !_

_***Pixie_Girl fait la danse de la victoire sur son fauteuil***_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ LOL_

Wow… Il venait de dire LOL, je n'avais pas rêvé !!! Moi qui croyais que ce garçon parlait encore comme au siècle dernier en permanence !! J'étais bluffée ! Mais dans le bon sens du terme, car ça voulait dire qu'il savait aussi plaisanter, et s'ouvrir au monde actuel. Lol… Ca devenait mon nouveau mot favori ça !

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ O_o Tu connais des mots comme LOL toi ?!_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Je ne suis pas un ermite tu sais, je m'informe des tendances…_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Genre tu envoies des textos à tes potes…_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Ouch, touché… j'avoue ne pas le faire souvent, mais ça m'arrive de le faire depuis mon portable oui… Mes neveux et nièces sont plus réceptifs à ce genre de moyen de communication._

Des neveux et nièces, ça voulait dire que sa sœur était mariée et avait des enfants, nouvelle information subtilement glissée dans la conversation… et… Alerte rouge, Alerte rouge ! Il avait mentionné l'existence d'un portable !!! C'était le moment ou jamais de s'arranger pour connaître le numéro de ce téléphone !!! Car il me le fallait, absolument, sans faute, et sans attendre !!! Mais attention, il fallait paraître subtile, pas qu'il comprenne que je voulais son numéro depuis le début !!!

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Oh, tu as un téléphone portable, vraiment ? J'aurais pas cru… Vu comme tu sembles aimer les grandes lettres, je pensais que tu étais plus adepte des pigeons voyageurs… _

_***JazzBoy est choqué***_

_***Pixie_Girl tire la langue***_

_**JazzBoy dit:**__ Tu serais surprise. Je sais en effet envoyer des textos, même avec des abréviations ! Et j'utilise un BlackBerry pour le travail…_

_***Pixie_Girl chantonne « Paroles paroles »***_

_**JazzBoy dit:**__ Ah vraiment ? Ok, jouons à ce jeu, donne-moi ton numéro de portable, et je te le prouverai._

Yes !!! Mission accomplie. Youhou !!! Bravo Alice, tu étais sans conteste la meilleure !!! Comment obtenir quelque chose d'un homme en lui faisant croire que l'idée venait de lui ?! Méthode de manipulation réclamant une graaaaande expérience. Il m'avait demandé mon numéro !!! Bien, à présent il me fallait tourner ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit.

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Aurais-je touché à ton égo de mââââle ? ^^_

_***JazzBoy boude dans son coin.***_

_***Pixie_Girl n'aime pas voir JazzBoy bouder***_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Allez, ça va, tu as gagné je te donne mon numéro. C'est XXX-XXXX_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Ok, c'est noté. Je t'écrirai à l'occasion pour te prouver que moi aussi, je suis « djeunes » si je le veux_

Bien évidemment qu'il allait m'appeler… Je n'avais pas fait tout ce cinéma pour rien ! Il allait m'appeler, et moi je noterai son numéro, pour l'enregistrer dans mes contacts. Comme ça de temps en temps je lui enverrais un message, et il me répondrait, et avec le temps on pourrait peut-être développer quelque chose… Et de fil en aiguille on se marierait, et on aurait plein d'enfants, et… Oups, j'anticipais peut-être un tantinet là…

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Looool. Oui bien sûr ! J'attends ça avec impatience !_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Je t'appellerai._

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ J'espère._

Si nous avions eu cette conversation de vive voix, il aurait surement tout de suite compris que j'étais plus touchée que ces deux mots le laissaient paraître. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il m'appelle… Parce que finalement, je croyais bien que j'avais le béguin pour lui… Oui je savais, je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps… Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours été là, et que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'était comme une intuition qu'il était celui qui était fait pour moi…

Après tout, quand on y réfléchissait, certaines histoires commençaient suite à une rencontre dans un bar, ou une boîte de nuit, et les gens ne passaient que quelques heures ensemble avant de conclure. Donc d'une certaine manière, notre histoire avec Jasper démarrait sur des bases beaucoup plus saines. Pas d'alcool, pas de musique pour nous distraire, et pas de sexe pour venir gâcher le tout. La parfaite love story des romans à l'eau de rose. Et puis, les coups de foudre, même si je n'y avais jamais cru, ça existait peut-être non ?

Oui bon j'extrapolais peut-être un peu. Légèrement. Et il ne savait pas encore qu'il y avait un « nous ». Mais ça viendrait, chaque chose en son temps !!! J'étais perdue dans mes douces rêveries quand on frappa à la porte. La voix de James qui m'appelait me glaça sur place. Immobile, je priai pour qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue parler tout haut.

Il frappa d'abord normalement, trois coups sec. Et ensuite plus rien. Il dût sans doute remarquer la boîte avec ses affaires… Alors là les choses se corsèrent. Il tambourina à la porte, haussant le ton. A en juger des jurons qu'il proférait, il ne devait pas être bien content. Et moi j'étais terrifiée. Sans parler du trouble qui s'était emparé de moi en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Cette même voix qui avait su me conquérir à une époque, et qui savait se faire si caressante dans les moments intimes…

Le bruit de sa clef essayant vainement de rentrer dans la serrure me rappela à l'ordre. Alice non non non ! Je devais me rappeler, c'était James là dehors, celui-là même qui avait brisé mon petit cœur en me trompant avec cette allumeuse de Victoria, en ignorant mes sentiments, et en refusant de s'engager en cinq longues années !!! L'ennemi était dehors, et je ne devais céder sous aucun prétexte ! Penser à la nouvelle Alice, à sa nouvelle vie pleine de promesses…

BAM !!! C'était le bruit de l'épaule de James contre la porte. Je tremblais à présent. Il était en train d'essayer de rentrer de force !

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Jazz j'ai peur. James est à la porte…_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Ne lui réponds pas, fais comme s'il n'y avait personne dans la maison._

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Mais s'il ne veut pas partir ?_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Tu as ton portable avec toi ?_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Oui._

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Alors appelle la police s'il insiste. Sans attendre. Pas qu'il défonce la porte…_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ Je vais aller dans ma chambre, il y aura moins de risque qu'il m'entende. Je te renverrai un message plus tard…_

_**JazzBoy dit :**__ Bien, tiens-moi au courant d'ici ce soir. Je serai au bureau toute la journée si tu as besoin. Et je vais t'envoyer un message pour que tu ais mon numéro aussi, on ne sait jamais. Ok ?_

_**Pixie_Girl dit :**__ D'accord. Merci Jazz. Biz_

_*** Pixie_Girl s'est déconnectée.***_

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, me roulant en boule sur le lit tout en serrant mon portable – préalablement mis sur silence – contre moi. Au vu de la situation, il y avait de fortes chances que je ne puisse pas aller à mon second entretien du jour… Quand je disais que James avait toujours été un frein à ma carrière professionnelle…

Bzzzzz

Ca c'était mon portable. Fébrilement, je jetai un œil à l'écran. C'était un message d'un numéro inconnu. Et puis aussitôt la mémoire me revint. Jasper. Il avait promis de m'envoyer un texto pour que j'aie son numéro. Je souris faiblement. J'avais au moins atteint un objectif aujourd'hui.

_« Tiens bon Alice, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Biz Jazz »_

Mon sourire s'étira. Il était vraiment adorable. Je serrai mon portable contre mon cœur, et attendit que le tambourinement à la porte cesse. Mon seul soulagement était que je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas défoncer la porte, elle était extrêmement épaisse, et les gonds aussi solide que l'acier. Donc pas de risque qu'elle cède après seulement quelques coups d'épaules. Au pire, il se la démettrait, mais la porte n'aurait rien… Du moins j'espérai. Et puis je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je me mis à penser à mon frère. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider.

En prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, je composai son numéro et portai l'appareil à mon oreille, priant qu'il n'ait pas éteint le sien suite à une intervention urgente. Après deux sonneries, il décrocha finalement.

_« Ed ? »_

_«M- Alice ? Tu as une drôle de voix. »_

_« Edward, James est à la porte, il essaie de la défoncer… »_

_« Bon sang, où es-tu ? »_

_« Dans ma chambre. Mais je ne suis pas rassurée Eddie… »_

_« Bon, ne bouge pas de là pour l'instant, j'arrive tout de suite ok ? Ce crétin va entendre de mes nouvelles ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai bientôt là. »_

_« Merci… »_

_« Plus tard. Je te laisse. Appelle-moi, et la police aussi, si ça tournait mal avant mon arrivée. »_

Il raccrocha aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Edward n'était pas aussi grand et costaud que James, mais il avait pratiqué les sports de combat pendant plusieurs années, et il détestait assez mon ex pour le mettre au tapis. Et puis c'était la seule personne à laquelle j'avais pu penser à contacter sur le moment.

Une chance que l'hôpital se situe si près de chez moi, car au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis le crissement des pneus de sa Volvo sur les graviers devant chez moi. Il descendit tranquillement, et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de James. Pas besoin de faire des efforts pour les entendre, même depuis la maison. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de discrètement observer la scène depuis le coin de la fenêtre.

_« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ? »_

_« T'es qui d'abord ? »_

_« Bien, tu ne te souviens même pas de moi, encore mieux… Je suis son frère, espèce de crétin ! Et maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires, et ficher le camp d'ici. Que je ne te revois plus rôder près de chez ma sœur c'est compris ? »_

_« Pas si vite Monsieur le gros dur, je ne m'en irai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vue. »_

_« Et tu crois pas que le fait que la porte soit fermée signifie qu'elle n'est pas à l'intérieur ? »_

_« Si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas là. »_

Ouh, joli coup… Non Alice, ce n'était pas le moment de te faire avoir par ses petites manipulations perfides… Et puis je devais encourager mon frère là, c'était quand même un peu pour ça que je l'avais appelé en premier lieu !!! Ce dernier ne se démonta d'ailleurs pas, et sortit de sa poche une enveloppe cachetée.

_« Pfff, ridicule. Je suis ici pour lui déposer un courrier qu'elle a reçu chez moi par erreur. Et visiblement je suis bien tombé puisque tu étais littéralement en train d'essayer de rentrer par effraction… »_

_« Ma clef ne fonctionne pas. »_

_« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être les serrures avaient été changées parce que tu n'étais plus le bienvenu ? »_

Après quoi James fit une tête un peu bizarre, avant de se jeter sur mon frère qui l'esquiva prestement. Mon dieu ils étaient en train de se battre. J'avais envisagé que cela puisse arriver, mais j'avais espoir qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'en arriver là… Ils se cherchèrent comme ça un moment, réussissant à se frapper une fois de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture de patrouille ne s'arrête devant chez moi, et que le chef Swan – le père de Bella en fait – ne séparent les deux hommes. Inquiète pour mon frère, je sortis finalement de la maison, complètement paniquée, mon portable toujours dans ma poche au cas où, et allai rejoindre l'officier de police. Il me demanda de confirmer la version donnée par Edward, à laquelle j'acquiesçai sans lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de James.

_« Mary ! Mary bon sang ! Je comprends rien là !!! »_

_« Il n'y a rien à comprendre bougre d'idiot ! Ma sœur ne veut plus de toi, fin de la conversation! »_

_« Edward, ça va maintenant. Charlie, vous pouvez l'emmener s'il vous plaît ?»_

Le chef Swan opina brièvement, avant d'embarquer James dans sa voiture. Je tremblais des pieds à la tête. L'avoir revu comme ça, de manière si confuse… C'était fini… Vraiment fini… James ne ferait plus partie de ma vie. J'étais bouleversée…

Mon frère m'accompagna à l'intérieur, caressant affectueusement mon dos. Nous nous assîmes un moment dans le canapé sans parler. Je laissai d'abord les larmes couler un peu, et puis une fois calmée, je m'inquiétai de la lèvre ensanglantée d'Edward. Bella allait me tuer quand elle verrait que j'avais osé toucher au visage d'apollon de son cher et tendre. Enfin pas moi directement, mais par ma faute. Je lui amenai une serviette éponge et un peu de glace pour arrêter le saignement. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était utile, mais à la télé c'était toujours ce qu'ils faisaient dans ces cas-là. Car en fait, j'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une série policière de seconde zone là…

Et puis sans savoir pourquoi, soudain, je repensai à Jasper. Jasper qui ne me ferait jamais une scène comme ça, qui était si gentil et compréhensif… J'avais terriblement besoin de lui parler là, tout de suite… J'attendis un moment qu'Edward soit assuré que j'allais bien, et qu'il pouvait remonter à l'hôpital sans problème. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa voiture, le saluant d'un sourire faiblard, avant de vite rentrer m'enfermer chez moi.

Je ressortis alors mon portable de ma poche, et restai quelques minutes à le contempler. Pouvais-je vraiment l'appeler maintenant ? Serait-il d'accord pour me parler ? Etais-je prête à franchir cette étape après si peu de temps ?... J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre un ami maintenant, quelqu'un qui saurait m'écouter. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, outre Bella, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre de mieux placé que Jasper… Et ce serait l'occasion de passer à l'étape supérieure, pour voir si tout ce que je m'étais imaginé n'était que l'illusion de mon esprit à l'imagination débordante… Je composai alors son numéro, et attendit que ça sonne. Au bout de trois sonneries, il décrocha enfin.

_« Oui j'écoute ? »_

Ohhhhh, il avait décroché, pour de bon !! Et il avait une voix chaude, et grave, et terriblement sexy, et empreinte d'un léger accent à peine perceptible… Hum oui enfin bon, je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais bouleversée, et un peu perdue, et que je n'avais encore pas répondu…

_« Jasper ? C'est Alice… »_

* * *

_**Hihi, la sadique est de retour et vous coupe le chapitre au moment crucial! ^^ Courage, vous réussirez à surmonter ça! ^^ N'oubliez pas de me poster vos impressions à l'issue de cette lecture, même si ce n'est qu'un ou deux mots, c'est toujours un encouragement pour moi!**_

_**Et je vais tâcher de répondre à vos reviews d'hier, promis, dès que j'en ai le temps. Aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard! ++**_


	7. Conversation téléphonique

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_A/N: Nouveau chapitre, et même pas besoin d'attendre lundi dis donc, je vous gâte!^^ Bon, je dois le reconnaître, celui-ci me semble un peu fade comparé aux précédents. Pourtant peu importe le nombre de fois où je l'ai réécris, ça n'a rien donné de mieux. Alors tant pis, je reste sur cette version en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir. En tous les cas je vous remercie toutes énormément pour la tonne de reviews que j'ai reçues au chapitre précédent, je crois que vous avez battu les records!!! Je prie que ce genre d'enthousiasme se reproduise encore, parce que c'était fabuleux pour moi!!! Allez, j'ai assez monopolisé votre attention, je vous laisse en compagnie de Jasper et ALice, et de leur première conversation de vive voix!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Conversation téléphonique

J'avais bien conscience que ma voix tremblait un peu. Et qu'il ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à recevoir un coup de fil de moi si tôt… En fait ça ne me semblait plus une si bonne idée que ça. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quatre jours… Etait-ce suffisant pour que je développe une telle relation avec lui ? Et puis, je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait, et nous n'avions même pas encore eu de rendez-vous officiel… Alors pourquoi au fond de moi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, et que l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui semblait naturelle et parfaitement saine ?

_« Alice ? Tu vas bien ?! »_

_« Oui… enfin je crois… »_

Et j'étais sérieuse. J'étais tellement retournée par la quantité d'émotions et de pensées qui hantaient mon esprit que je n'étais même pas sure d'aller si bien que ça. Non, en fait j'étais complètement bouleversée, et mes mains tremblaient. Pouvait-il le remarquer ? Pourtant je fus contente de noter de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il se faisait du souci pour moi… Il ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de bien, j'avais besoin de le croire…

_« Que s'est-il passé alors ? »_

_« Tu as le temps de parler ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »_

_« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis même content que tu ais appelé… »_

Il était content… Il avait peut-être dit ça par politesse, mais c'était gentil. Moi aussi j'étais contente d'avoir appelée tout d'un coup… En discutant avec lui, j'allais peut-être réussir à retrouver un semblant de sérénité, et il me rendrait le sourire. Un peu rassérénée par cette pensée, j'entrepris de lancer un sujet un peu plus léger.

_« Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu j'espère ? James disait que j'avais une voix agaçante parfois… »_

_« Ce James était un crétin fini, et je crois qu'il l'a prouvé encore aujourd'hui… Tu as une très jolie voix si je peux me le permettre… »_

Maintenant j'avais le frisson, mais pas parce que j'avais froid… Il aimait ma voix… C'était un joli compliment… On ne me l'avait encore jamais fait celui-là… En même temps je l'avais un peu forcé… Mais il semblait sincère… Peut-être même un peu charmeur au ton de sa voix… Et ce « si je peux me permettre », si désuet et séduisant… S'il voulait jouer au flirt, alors moi aussi j'allais jouer… Enfin en restant raisonnable bien sûr…

_« Merci Jazz… J'aime bien aussi la tienne… Elle est profonde et chaude. La voix d'un homme… Oui enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est drôle de se parler en vrai. Pare que finalment, il y a moins d'une semaine, je ne te connaissais même pas… »_

_« Oui je comprends très bien… Moi aussi ça me fait drôle. Un peu comme si je t'avais toujours connue… »_

Alors lui aussi le ressentait, lui aussi avait cette étrange sensation de proximité, de lien qui nous unissait depuis le tout premier jour ! Je ne me l'expliquais pas, mais j'avais toujours cru à une sorte de destinée, même si à la base je pensais qu'elle avait choisi James pour moi. Oui bon personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur après tout… Peut-être que Jasper était celui qui était fait pour moi… Mais si c'était le cas, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Madame la destinée avait-elle pris en compte le fait que nous habitions chacun à un bout du pays ?!

_« C'est exactement ça ! J'ai l'impression au fond de moi que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de la vitesse à laquelle je me suis attachée à toi. Tu crois que je suis bizarre ? »_

_« Si c'est le cas alors je suis aussi fou à lier que toi… »_

Oulà, quand est-ce qu'on était passé à la vitesse supérieure ??? Non que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais j'étais un peu perdue là. Enfin pas tant que ça. Parce que je l'avais cherché non ? Et aussi charmant fut-il, Jasper n'en restait pas moins un homme… Quatre jours Alice, quatre… bon sang pourquoi le temps semblait-il aller si lentement quand je rêvais que nous nous connaissions depuis des années ?! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je culpabilisais autant de m'enticher de lui ?! S'il était celui qui m'était destiné, alors le temps n'était qu'un détail, une broutille, et alors ne devrait m'importer que la façon dont nous allions nous retrouver… M'enfin…

_« Hum… Oui… Enfin sinon pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, j'ai appelé mon frère quand j'ai vu que James ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Edward est venu presque tout de suite – je le soupçonne même d'avoir grillé quelques feux rouges pour avoir été si rapide – et il a voulu chasser James. Mais comme il ne voulait pas se montrer raisonnable, alors ils ont commencé à se battre. Heureusement le père de Bella, qui est aussi le chef de la police ici, est passé par ma rue lors de sa patrouille et est intervenu. Il a séparé mon frère et mon ex, et alors il les a interrogés. Je suis ensuite sortie pour confirmer la version de mon frère et James a été embarqué au poste… »_

_« Et bien, tu n'auras pas eu une journée reposante… »_

_« Non, tu parles d'une journée de congés… En tout cas, maintenant je pense que James ne m'ennuiera plus… Du moins j'espère… »_

_« Je te la souhaite en tout cas… Enfin bref, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »_

_« Je pense que je vais aller squatter chez Bella ce soir, juste au cas où. En plus, je dois enfiler ma veste de Cupidon… »_

_« Ah oui, tu essaies de la pousser dans les bras de ton frère c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui, enfin non, je ne pousse personne. Tu vois, ils sont destinés à tomber amoureux. Enfin Bella l'est déjà. Mon frère, je ne sais pas, mais il ne lui est pas insensible, je le sais. »_

_« Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore, je marche pas mal au feeling. En tant qu'homme, que faut-il pour que tu craques pour une fille ? »_

Oui, bon, c'était moins subtil que pour le numéro de téléphone, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on pouvait d'accord ? Et puis après tout, ce qu'il me répondrait pourrait effectivement me servir à comprendre mon frère… Car d'accord je flashais sur Jasper, mais était-ce vraiment réciproque ? Ne confondais-je pas gentillesse et attirance ? Oui vraiment, cette question allait me mettre sur le droit chemin !

_« Moi ? Oh je ne suis pas vraiment une référence tu sais… »_

_« Ne fais pas ton timide ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu recherches chez une fille ? »_

_« Et bien… Il faut qu'elle soit honnête, douce, et intelligente aussi. »_

Alors, honnête… De manière générale, je l'étais. Si c'était vrai… Bon d'accord, il m'était arrivé de mentir sur mon poids, ou ma taille… Mais quelle fille ne l'avait jamais fait ? Certains mensonges étaient parfois nécessaires ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je mentais sur des choses essentielles comme mon caractère ou le métier que j'exerçais… Douce… Je n'étais pas vraiment douce… Câline, oui, mais sortie de l'intimité, j'étais plutôt zébulon que Caroline Ingals… Et intelligente ? Bon je n'étais pas plus bête qu'une autre quoi… Je savais réfléchir par moi-même, et on m'avait toujours dit que j'étais intuitive… Pour la culture, j'avais de solides mentors. Si si, mes dieux Prada, Dior ou Gucci m'avaient toujours sortie d'affaire dans n'importe quelle situation !!! Ah, en dehors de la mode ? Et bien… Comme toujours, j'improviserais…

_« Ok, alors honnête, ça marche, douce, ma foi elle peut l'être dans ses bons jours, et intelligente, pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Et pour le physique, ça compte autant que ce que l'on dit ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour moi c'est secondaire… Maintenant si la fille est jolie, ça n'ôte rien »_

Une réponse censée… Presque trop parfaite pour être vraie… Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre menteur. Et il avait répondu trop vite pour avoir réfléchi longtemps à sa réponse. Il ne mettait pas le physique au premier plan, c'était une bonne chose pour moi. Je n'étais pas affreuse, mais je n'étais pas une bombe non plus. Ma petite taille jouait très souvent contre moi, et la nature ne m'avait pas exactement dotée d'arguments aussi développés que certaines autres femmes. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais parfois j'aurais moi aussi voulu pouvoir profiter de jolis décolletés.

_« Je vois. »_

_« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends d'un homme ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Oulà, il m'avait un peu prise de court là, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il me retourne la question… Il avait donc plus ou moins compris que j'avais cherché à le questionner… Intelligent ce garçon… Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Et s'il ne correspondait pas à cette description ? Pire, et s'il me mentait ?!

_« Oui, toi par exemple, en tant que femme, qu'attends-tu de ton aimé ? »_

_« Moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tous mes petits amis étaient assez différents… Je crois que je recherche quelqu'un capable de me donner le frisson, de me faire perdre pied d'un regard ou d'un simple mot… Quelqu'un qui me fasse sentir spéciale, tout le temps, aussi bien en robe du soir qu'au réveil le matin… »_

_« Et James était tout ça ? »_

_« Euh… Non, pas vraiment… Lui c'était surtout une relation physique, sensuelle. Je sais, c'est bête, mais il n'y avait surement que moi d'impliquée depuis le début… Lui se fichait bien de savoir ce que je voulais… Mais il savait y faire, il avait cette façon de me regarder qui me faisait oublier tout bon sens… C'est ce qui m'a perdue je crois… »_

_« Oui, je comprends… J'ai connu ça aussi. »_

Gros blanc… Un nouveau rappel qu'il avait lui aussi souffert en amour. Je savais bien que c'était notre cas à tous, mais ça faisait toujours plus mal quand ça touchait quelqu'un de notre entourage. Et même si nous n'étions amis que depuis peu de temps, ça m'attristait aussi de le savoir blessé… Je me demandais quel genre de femme pouvait bien l'avoir meurtri. Et aussi à quoi elle ressemblait. Surement une jeune et jolie femme, mais cruelle…

_« Oh… Désolée. Jazz, merci encore d'être là… »_

_« Je t'en prie. Je suis content de pouvoir le faire. Maintenant je m'excuse Alice, sincèrement, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Il commence à se faire tard ici, et je dois encore passer faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez moi. Mais on peut se rappeler quand tu veux, ça me fait très plaisir… »_

_« D'accord, bonne soirée Jazz ! A plus tard ! »_

_« Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »_

_CLIC._

Nous avions finalement raccroché. Notre toute première conversation téléphonique… J'étais totalement envoutée. Comme je me l'étais imaginé, il avait une voix parfaite, empreinte d'un léger accent qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Et j'avais pu constater que Jasper était un homme de peu de mots. Mais ça jouait en sa faveur, montrant qu'il était à mon écoute. Quand j'allais raconter ça à Bella ! Il me tardait d'ailleurs de la voir, la journée avait été riche en évènements et j'avais besoin de lui relater tout ça de vive voix ! Je lui envoyai un message pour la prévenir de mon arrivée pour le soir, et entrepris ensuite de préparer un sac avec quelques affaires pour la nuit.

Une fois prête, je me mis en route pour chez Bella, où elle m'attendait déjà. A peine m'étais-je garée devant chez elle qu'elle sortit précipitamment pour me rejoindre.

_« Alice, ton frère m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

_« Oui oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas… On peut discuter à l'intérieur ? J'ai une tonne de choses à te raconter ! »_

Elle se dépêcha de prendre mon sac et de m'emmener chez elle, où je passai la nuit à lui raconter la journée de fous que je venais de vivre.

* * *

**_Alors, alors, ça va? Pas trop mauvais? Je pense orienter le prochain chapitre sur Alice et Bella, suite aux nombreuses réclamations d'un développement Edward/Bella. Je vous préviens de suite, ce n'est pas le couple que je maîtrise le mieux, ni les protagonistes de l'histoire, alors advienne que pourra! ^^_**

**_N'oubliez pas de continuer à reviewer comme vous le faites, c'est génial, et c'est avec plaisir que j'essaie de vous répondre aussi vite que possible! A très vite!_**


	8. Une nuit entre filles

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre en vue! ^^ Alors comme annoncé, il s'agit d'un chapitre plus orienté sur Bella (et par extension Edward), parce que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandée de développer leur relation à eux aussi. J'ai pris la demande en compte (d'où l'intérêt des reviews), tout en gardant ma trame principale centrée sur Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs vous allez le voir, vers la fin du chapitre, on annonce une nouvelle page de leur histoire! ^^ Sur ce je vous laisse avec Alice et Bella, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Une nuit entre filles

J'avais passé la soirée chez Bella, et nous avions parlé de ma journée pendant des heures. Elle s'était fait beaucoup de soucis concernant la partie James, mais elle était réellement heureuse que tout soit finalement rentré dans l'ordre. L'intervention de mon frère n'avait fait qu'en rajouter dans le culte qu'elle lui vouait, et elle ne m'en voulait pas trop que je lui ais rendu Edward un peu amoché. En fait elle le trouvait super sexy avec une lèvre un peu enflée et quelques égratignures… Mouais, je ne comprenais pas trop, mais si elle était contente…

_« En plus, d'une certaine façon, ça a fait progresser les choses entre lui et moi… »_

_« Je te demande pardon ???? »_

_« Oui, tu vois, en fait, quand il est revenu à l'hôpital, il est venu me voir pour m'avertir de ce qu'il s'était passé, et que tu viendrais surement dormir chez moi ce soir. J'étais déjà aux anges qu'il soit venu me le dire en personne, mais quand ensuite il m'a demandé de faire les sutures de son arcade et de nettoyer les quelques coupures qu'il avait à la main, tu imagines mon état ! »_

Oh que oui j'imaginais parfaitement dans quel état elle avait dû être. Probablement pivoine, au bord de l'évanouissement, et surtout bégayante. J'étais dure, mais c'était plus ou moins le tableau que je m'étais faite. En même temps c'était Bella, la même Bella qui n'arrivait généralement pas à aligner plus deux trois mots consécutifs en face de lui…

Maintenant j'étais contente qu'ils aient réussi à avoir une vraie conversation ensemble, c'était un véritable progrès, même si j'en étais le principal sujet. Il fallait un début en même temps… Mon travail de Cupidon allait se révéler ardu, mais j'avais bon espoir.

_« Et ce n'est pas tout Alice ! Après que je l'ai raccommodé, Edward m'a remerciée, et il a proposé qu'on aille boire un café ensemble! Tu te rends compte ?!! Un café ! C'est plus que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer ! »_

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer suite à cette dernière phrase. Il l'avait invitée à boire un café, parfait, ce n'était pas non plus le mariage quoi ! En plus, j'étais pratiquement certaine que ma suggestion de l'autre jour n'était pas étrangère à cette soudaine invitation… ma foi, si ça avait aidé, je n'allais pas non plus me plaindre.

_« Bien, et quand est-ce qu'aura lieu ce 'rendez-vous' ? »_

_« Je lui ai dit que j'étais libre demain, alors il a proposé qu'on se retrouve à 18h, après son opération de l'aorte de Mr. Stuart. »_

_« Hum, ok. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »_

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux. Quoi, ma question était pourtant légitime non ? La tenue lors d'un premier rendez-vous était primordiale, qu'on soit fashion victime ou pas. Bella me rappela alors qu'elle sortirait du travail, elle n'aurait donc pas le temps de rentrer chez elle se changer. Miséricorde, qu'allions-nous bien pouvoir faire d'elle ?!! La seule solution était de lui trouver une tenue qu'elle pourrait apporter avec elle à l'hôpital le matin et dans laquelle elle pourrait se changer à l'issue de son service sans alerter ses collègues.

Aucune mission, aussi délicate soit-elle, n'effrayait super Alice ! Je lui demandai de me montrer son dressing, remontée à bloc. Elle rit, me désignant une petite commode près de son lit. Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle m'indiqua alors que toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans cette commode. Je connaissais Bella depuis vingt ans, et j'avais dormi chez elle un nombre incalculable de fois, et je découvrais seulement maintenant que son dressing n'était en fait composé que d'un vulgaire meuble à quatre tiroirs ?!!!!! J'aurais pu faire une attaque tellement j'étais sous le choc ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne rangeait que ses sous-vêtements là-dedans… Toute sa garde-robe s'y trouvait… Dans son entièreté… Mon dieu, comment cela était-il humainement possible ?!

Me résignant à cette triste vérité, j'entrepris d'aller jeter un œil à ce qu'elle possédait pour ce fameux rendez-vous. J'ouvris donc le premier tiroir. Que des pulls unis, absolument pas à la mode, et pire, portés au moins dix fois chacun minimum… J'étais effrayée à l'idée d'ouvrir le second tiroir… Pourtant je trouvai le courage de le faire, et fis glisser le morceau de bois. S'y trouvaient des pantalons, shorts, survêtements etc. Oh miracle, elle semblait posséder ce qui s'apparentait à une robe… Impressionnant. Je la sortis délicatement du tiroir, et l'étiquette qui en pendait me prouva qu'elle n'avait jamais été portée. Dommage, elle était plutôt jolie, classique mais efficace.

_« Elle est jolie cette robe, comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue la porter ? »_

_« Un cadeau de ma mère. Tu sais ce que je pense des robes et jupes… »_

_« Bell', tu veux séduire Edward oui ou non ?! »_

_« Ton frère ne s'arrête pas à des détails aussi futiles… »_

_« Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore mariés si c'est effectivement le cas ?! »_

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, consciente que j'avais raison. Evidemment que j'avais raison ! Comme l'avait dit Jasper lors de notre conversation téléphonique, les hommes cherchaient généralement une fille gentille et intelligente, mais si elle était jolie en plus ça ne gâchait rien ! Et j'étais pratiquement certaine que mon frère était comme ça lui aussi. Bella était une fille super, et cultivée et tout ça, mais je le savais, il serait d'autant plus sensible à son charme si elle faisait un petit effort ! J'entrepris donc d'habiller Bella pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle donnerait pour son rendez-vous. Cette dernière grommela un moment, mais se laissa faire. Parfaite. Elle avait de jolies formes, pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à les cacher sous ces vêtements amples en permanence ?! Si j'avais des arguments comme les siens je les mettrais en avant, non mais franchement !

Une fois la robe enfilée, je m'attaquai à ses cheveux. Elle avait une longue tignasse brune, aux reflets chocolat, qui lui arrivait dans le dos. La plupart du temps, elle les gardait attachés en queue de cheval pour le travail. Ce que je comprenais. Mais là, il lui faudrait les lâcher, au moins le temps du rendez-vous. Edward y serait sensible, je le sentais ! Ensuite je lui demandai de me montrer le plus important. Quelles chaussures pensait-elle mettre pour ce rendez-vous ? Je frisai la crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle me désigna une vieille paire de baskets qui faisait honte à tous les créateurs de mode du monde entier… Qu'elle ne veuille pas mettre d'escarpins je pouvais le comprendre, après tout elle devait quand même passer une journée entière à l'hôpital à courir auprès de ses patientes, mais tout de même, même pas une paire de bottines ou de chaussures plates ???

_« Bella, l'heure est grave… Pour la robe ce n'est pas un souci, tu te changeras aux vestiaires après ton service, mais les chaussures ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ces baskets ! C'est une insulte à tout ce en quoi je crois !!! »_

_« Mais elles sont confortables ! »_

_« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Ces choses immondes doivent disparaître ! Tiens, essaie plutôt ça ! C'est plat, et ça ne devrait pas te faire mal aux pieds. Et au moins c'est féminin… »_

Heureusement que je ne sortais jamais de chez moi sans mon matériel d'urgence. Je lui tendis l'une de mes paires de ballerines que j'avais dans mon sac de voyage. Par chance Bella avait de petits pieds, et nous faisions la même taille. De plus, les chaussures s'accordaient plutôt bien en teinte avec la robe, ce qui tombait à point nommé. Je la poussai ensuite devant le miroir en pied qui trônait dans le coin de sa chambre, et la fis s'observer.

_« Alors, tu es plutôt canon nan ? »_

_« Moui… mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi Alice… »_

_« Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Tu es ravissante ! Edward va tomber raide dingue quand il va te voir ! Et au moins le message sera clair ! Tu penses réussir à aligner une phrase complète devant lui ou tu as besoin que je te fasse répéter avant ? »_

Elle me donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de rébellion, mais elle savait que je me faisais sincèrement du souci pour elle. Après l'avoir briefée sur les différents sujets de conversations qu'elle pourrait entretenir avec mon frère, je l'aidai à préparer son sac pour le lendemain, me résignant à la laisser se présenter à son rendez-vous sans maquillage. Elle avait réellement insisté pour rester naturelle, et j'avais dû céder sur ce point. Ensuite nous engloutîmes un plat surgelé dont Bella avait le secret, et je lui demandai l'autorisation d'utiliser son PC pour envoyer un message à Jasper avant d'aller dormir. Elle accepta, et s'installa à mon côté pour voir ce que j'allais dire.

**2 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES.**

Tiens, un mail d'Edward. Je l'ouvris, ignorant les piaillements aigus de Bella à mon côté.

_Salut petite sœur,_

_Juste un petit mot pour savoir si tu vas mieux, et si tu es bien allée chez Bella pour la nuit. A propos tu ne m'en voudras pas de lui avoir parlé ce qu'il s'est passé cet aprèm, elle a eu la gentillesse de me soigner le moins que je puisse faire était de l'informer de comment c'était arrivé. D'ailleurs je l'ai invitée à boire un verre avec moi demain. _

_Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne nuit pas trop agitée,_

_Bises,_

_Ed._

Il était adorable quand même. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un frère si attentionné. Surtout que je n'étais même pas réellement sa sœur, et pourtant il m'avait toujours traitée comme telle. Bella gigotait sur son siège en essayant vainement de réprimer son sourire. Oui, j'avais compris, Edward avait parlé d'elle dans un email, oh miracle… Il était temps de passer au deuxième message. Chouette, un mail de Jasper ! Vite, que disait-il ?

**OUVRIR.**

_Bonsoir Alice,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes parlés il y a peu, mais j'ai espoir que si notre conversation a eu la même signification pour toi que pour moi, alors tu iras certainement consulter ta messagerie ce soir. Je suis réellement content que nous ayons pu un peu discuter en direct, car une fois encore tu as une voix particulièrement agréable, assez angélique. L'image que je me fais de toi se construit petit à petit, et j'avoue que jusqu'à présent je suis assez conquis. _

_Comment se passe l'opération Cupidon ? Est-ce que tu es arrivée à raisonner les principaux intéressés ? J'espère que tu parviendras à les réunir, que la « destinée » comme tu le dis fasse son œuvre. _

_Bien, je t'ai assez monopolisée, il doit être tard dans l'Etat de Washington ! Ici à Houston, la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais une certaine Pixie_Girl hante mon esprit, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil ? Un remède efficace à me conseiller ?_

_Bonne nuit,_

_Jasper._

Ahhhhhhhh !!! Je hante son esprit ! Et il a bien dit qu'il était conquis par ma personnalité ?! Mon dieu je devais être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement !!! Il m'avait fait une mini-déclaration là, j'avais bien compris non ?! Bella jubilait avec moi sur le siège, relisant à haute voix le message pour le moins explicite.

_« Alice, je crois qu'il est attiré par toi… »_

_« Je le crois aussi… Ahhhh qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Houston… C'est loin ça quand même… Et avec mon travail, comment je pourrais faire pour aller là-bas ? »_

_« Tu connais le mot 'vacances' ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas Bell', les factures ne vont pas se payer toute seule… Et tu sais combien ça coûte un billet d'avion ?! »_

Car il fallait être réaliste, ma situation financière n'était pas brillante, et les chances que je gagne la cagnotte du loto semblaient assez minimes… Et il était hors de question que je fasse un crédit pour acheter un billet pour Houston, pour peut-être me retrouver face à Jasper et que ça ne colle pas… Par contre si j'arrivais à le faire venir à Forks…

_« Bella, et si je lui suggérais de venir me voir ? »_

_« Tu veux dire, chez toi, ici à Forks ? »_

_« Oui. Ma maison est assez grande, il pourrait prendre la chambre d'amis, et nous irions faire du tourisme à Seattle, ce n'est pas si loin. Et comme ça je pourrais prendre un jour ou deux de congés, combinés au week-end ça ne se sentirait pas trop ? »_

_« Et comme ça ton frère et moi serions dans les parages en cas de problèmes… C'est une idée intéressante… Tu crois qu'il accepterait ? »_

_« Quelle autre façon de savoir si oui ou non nous sommes réellement fait l'un pour l'autre ou si tout n'est que le produit de notre imagination et d'internet ? »_

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Restait maintenant à le convaincre de venir ici, et à déterminer si cette étincelle perdurerait une fois l'un en face de l'autre… Bien, dans un premier temps il me fallait lui répondre, que je trouve un moyen de l'inviter sans faire trop accro ou effrayante…

**REPONDRE.**

_Bonsoir Jazz,_

_Tu as eu une bonne intuition, j'ai en effet consulté mes messages avant d'aller me coucher. A la vérité je voulais t'écrire la première, mais tu m'as devancée ! Je suis moi aussi très contente que nos ayons discuté de vive voix, car j'en avais réellement besoin, et ça m'a confirmé cette petite connexion que j'avais ressentie lors de nos échanges mailistolaires._

_Sache que ta voix ne m'a pas laissée indifférente non plus, et que je l'entendrai surement en allant me coucher ce soir. Je suis à la fois conquise et effrayée, convaincue et hésitante quant à toutes ces émotions que je ressens. J'aimerais beaucoup mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses. Crois-tu qu'une rencontre en chair et en os nous permettrait de déterminer si oui ou non cette alchimie existe réellement entre nous ?_

_Je te propose d'en discuter dans les jours à venir, que ce soit par email si cela te gêne de trop, ou par téléphone, comme tu le sens._

_Bonne nuit à toi JazzBoy, _

_Pixie_Girl._

_PS : L'opération Cupidon prend forme, j'ai bon espoir ! __:o)_

**ENVOYER.**

Le message parti, nous éteignîmes l'ordinateur et j'allai me coucher. Cette nuit là, mes rêves furent peuplés de bons présages concernant Jasper et moi. Pourvu que ce soit les signes avant-coureurs d'une relation sérieuse et sincère…

* * *

**_Bon, cette fois-ci j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas coupé à un moment trop fatidique, quoi que ça fasse incroyablement augmenter le nombre de vos reviews! Alors prouvez-moi que même si je ne mets pas de cliffangher vous savez aussi me montrer que vous aimez cette histoire! ^^_**

**_A très vite pour la suite!!!_**


	9. Rencontrons nous

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Hey vous avez de la chance, je me sens particulièrement inspirée avec cette nouvelle fic, si bien que j'écris un nouveau chapitre tous les soirs! ^^ J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'on s'est toutes déjà retrouvées dans ce genre de situation, moi la première! Comment peut-on décemment choisir quoi porter pour un premier rendez-vous? C'est absolument démoniaque, surtout quand, tout comme Alice, on possède un dressing qui tient plus de la boutique que de l'armoire (Qui a dit ça sent le vécu? ^^). Allez, je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau chapitre, vous remerciant une nouvelle fois pour toutes les supers reviews que vous me laissez à chaque fois! Bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Rencontrons-nous

Trois jours… Trois jours sans nouvelle. Etais-je allée trop loin dans mon email ? Avais-je dépassé la limite confortable de l'internet ou du téléphone ? N'avait-il aucunement l'intention de me rencontrer, se satisfaisant d'un simple flirt à distance ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à mon message de l'autre soir ?! Y avait-il une règle pour les emails comme pour les rendez-vous, qui interdisait aux hommes de rappeler leur dulcinée avant quarante huit heures ? Déjà que de manière générale je trouvais cette loi complètement stupide, alors si elle existait pour les emails bonjour les dégâts ! Et d'ailleurs qui avait décidé qu'il fallait attendre si longtemps ? Et pour quelles raisons ?!

Je tournais en rond chez moi, réactualisant ma boîte de réception tous les quart d'heure quand j'étais à la maison. Non vraiment je ne comprenais pas. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Un jour il me faisait clairement comprendre que je l'intéressais, et tout d'un coup silence radio. C'était quoi ces manières ?! Non vraiment, j'étais déçue. A moins que je ne l'ai effrayé… Et s'il n'avait pas été prêt de son côté ? S'il s'était rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, ou en tout cas être attiré par une personne après seulement quatre jours ?! J'y avais beaucoup pensé, mais malgré tous les arguments qui jouaient contre moi, contre nous, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre…

Je n'avais pas osé l'appeler sur son téléphone, de peur de trop en faire. Oui, je ne voulais quand même pas qu'il me prenne pour une maniaque ou un truc du genre… Est-ce que j'étais autorisée à au moins envoyer un texto ? Non Alice, non. Je lui avais dit une fois que j'étais de la vieille école, et que je croyais sincèrement que c'était à l'homme de faire le premier pas. Je devais rester fidèle à mes convictions. J'en avais déjà surement fait bien assez en lui proposant cette rencontre. Peut-être avais-je même tout gâché… Pourvu que non, que ce soit juste une coïncidence et qu'il veuille en fait me rencontrer…

Voilà à quoi j'occupai mes journées à la boutique. Ruminer mes idées noires sur le pourquoi du comment du parce que… A la fin de la journée, je rentrai une nouvelle fois à la maison avec l'espoir de trouver des nouvelles de Jasper. J'allumai donc mon ordinateur et allai m'informer de mon courrier, bien réel lui, pendant qu'il chargeait. Facture, facture, carte postale de mes parents, l'accusé de réception de mon courrier à la banque et une lettre. Une lettre ? Je la sortis de la pile, et l'observai. Elle m'était bien adressée, pourtant je n'en reconnaissais pas l'écriture. Et derrière l'expéditeur n'avait pas mis son nom. Ca commençait bien. J'allai chercher un couteau à la cuisine pour l'ouvrir, quand mon téléphone sonna. Je lâchai tout pour aller y répondre. Jasper… C'était son nom qui s'était affiché sur l'écran… Grosse panique !!! Que devais-je faire? L'ignorer pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas à sa disposition ? Mais s'il ne rappelait plus ? Non, non, je devais décrocher.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Alice ? C'est Jasper. »_

La jouer cool, absolument rester zen et pas lui montrer qu'on avait attendu de ses nouvelles pendant les trois derniers jours… Et nuit… Raclement de gorge et voix douce… Attention on était parti !

_« Oh, bonjour Jazz. »_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Oui, très bien et toi ? »_

_« Ca va, je reviens d'un voyage express à New York. »_

Un voyage à New York… New York… Voilà pourquoi il ne donnait plus de nouvelles !!! Il était parti loin, sans accès à internet, sans possibilité de me répondre ! Je savais qu'il avait une excuse valable pour ne pas me rappeler ! Bien sûr qu'il en avait une, je m'étais encore fait tout un tas de films pour rien… Jasper était un gentleman, même s'il n'avait pas voulu me répondre, il l'aurait quand même fait en me faisant poliment comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé !

_« New York ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ?! »_

_« Mon supérieur m'a demandé d'aller remplacer un collègue au pied levé à une conférence sur les habitudes sociologiques et anthropologiques des Egyptiens sous le règne de Cléopâtre. »_

_« Wow, j'ai décroché après 'habitudes' »_

Il laissa échapper un petit rire absolument divin. J'étais complètement sous le charme. Il m'avait jeté un sort ou quoi ?! C'était plaisant d'avoir à faire à un homme de culture, James était tellement lourd que parfois je désespérais de pouvoir un jour avoir une conversation autre que les résultats du match de baseball de la veille…

_« Oui bref, je viens seulement de rentrer. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te donner un coup de fil. Quelles nouvelles me donnes-tu ? »_

_« Je vais bien. Bella et Edward ont eu leur tout premier rendez-vous il y a deux jours, et je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je pense être plutôt douée au jeu de Cupidon… »_

C'était vrai, leur rendez-vous s'était super bien passé selon les dires de Bella, et il était convenu que nous nous retrouvions le lendemain à notre café préféré pour qu'elle me raconte absolument tout en détail. Elle l'avait déjà plus ou moins fait par téléphone le soir même, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle avait dû abréger, et je n'avais malheureusement pas trop eu le temps de poser des questions car la batterie de mon portable avait lâché.

_« Bonne nouvelle alors ! Notre Dieu de l'amour a trouvé une nouvelle assistante ! A propos, des nouvelles dans tes recherches d'emploi ? »_

_« L'agence m'a rappelée hier, ils me proposent un entretien avec une société d'investissements immobiliers qui recherchent une assistante. On verra bien ce que ça pourra donner. »_

_« Je croise les doigts alors ! Quand a lieu l'entrevue ? »_

_« La semaine prochaine. Ca me laisse le temps de me préparer à toutes les questions qu'ils pourraient me poser. »_

_« La semaine prochaine hein ? Ca veut dire que tu serais disponible ce week-end ? »_

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce que je croyais que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce une façon détournée de m'inviter ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas le temps et les moyens d'aller à Houston. Et il devait bien s'en douter… Et il me parlait d'un week-end, pas d'un séjour… En plus ce samedi je devais travailler à la boutique. Comme tous les samedis en fait. Bon sang de job pourri !

_« Je travaille samedi, pourquoi ? »_

_« Oh… Non, je me disais, j'ai à faire à Seattle, alors… »_

Seattle… C'était tout près de Forks… Il serait à Seattle ce week-end, tout près de chez moi, et je pourrais facilement le voir… En plus c'était une grande ville, pleine d'activités, lieu propice à un premier rendez-vous. Ahhh il fallait que j'arrange ce voyage coûte que coûte, une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas deux fois !!!

_« Tu seras à Seattle ce week-end ??? »_

_« Oui, je dois aller consulter des documents à la Seattle Central Library, un ami à moi travaille là-bas. Et comme je comptais y rester deux trois jours… »_

_« Ahhh mais si tu me dis où tu comptes rester, je pourrais demander congé à ma chef, et venir te rejoindre… »_

Ca devait être possible. Si je faisais des heures supplémentaires cette semaine, et que je demandais à Angela de prendre ma place samedi, et éventuellement lundi, alors je pourrais aller passer trois jours à Seattle, en compagnie de Jasper, et apprendre à mieux le connaître, peut-être pouvoir marcher en lui tenant le bras, comme une lady avec un gentleman…

_« Jazz, avoue que tu as lu mon dernier email… »_

_« Je plaide coupable. Mais j'étais réellement à New York, et j'ai vraiment à faire à Seattle pour le travail. »_

_« Je ne remets pas ça en question… Alors toi aussi tu veux qu'on se rencontre pour de bon ? »_

_« J'ai bien peur que si je ne le fais pas, ma curiosité va me consumer de l'intérieur… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi lorsque j'étais dans l'avion. Moi aussi ça me fait un peu peur de voir comme je me suis attaché à toi, alors que je ne te connais pas… Mais en même temps, c'est comme si je __devais__ absolument te rencontrer. Un peu comme cette destinée dont tu parlais dans tes emails… »_

J'étais heureuse de l'entendre dire à haute voix que lui aussi ressentait cette chose étrange qui nous liait l'un à l'autre. Il disait _devoir_ absolument me rencontrer. Moi aussi j'avais cette impression. Cette rencontre à Seattle devait être une opportunité placée sur ma route par la Destinée. Les dieux voulaient que je me trouve enfin face à face avec Jasper. Nous devions probablement nous voir et tomber follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et qui étais-je pour lutter contre le destin en personne ?!

_« Oui, je ressens la même chose. J'ai très envie de te voir Jazz, de savoir si je ne me suis pas trompée sur ton compte. Et j'avoue être curieuse de savoir à quoi tu ressembles… »_

_« Tu seras déçue Alice, mon physique est très loin d'être celui d'un model… Très loin même… »_

_« Je m'en fiche, je ne te demande pas de ressembler à Brad Pitt, je veux mettre un visage sur ton nom ! Il me tarde maintenant d'être à ce week-end ! Cette semaine va être longue ! »_

_« Pour moi aussi. Bien, je vais défaire mes valises et faire un petit somme, je te recontacterai pour te donner mes heures d'arrivée à Seattle d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord ! Repose-toi bien alors ! Que tu sois en forme pour ce week-end ! »_

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire une chose pareille !!!! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mal interprété mes paroles ? J'avais honte ! Et s'il me prenait pour une fille facile qui attire les hommes par internet pour les mettre dans son lit après ?! Ohhhh non ça n'allait pas du tout !! Je priai de toutes mes forces qu'il ne se trompe pas sur mon compte… Je voulais réellement croire que ce week-end serait le point de départ d'une possible relation saine et sérieuse entre lui et moi. Pas comme avec James où les choses avaient dérapé à la minute où je m'étais donnée à lui…

_« J'y compte bien ! Tu vas devoir me faire visiter tous les coins sympas de Seattle. »_

_« C'est promis. Au revoir Jazz… »_

_« Au revoir ma chère Pixie_Girl… »_

**CLIC.**

Cet homme était le meilleur… Le plus formidable… Le plus romantique… Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir un énorme défaut pour être si parfait… Peut-être était-il vraiment laid… Mais si c'était le cas, serais-je capable de passer outre son physique et ne me reposer que sur les qualités qu'il m'avait exposées jusqu'ici ? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de particulièrement superficiel, sauf peut-être quand on en venait à la mode, mais comme tout le monde je croyais qu'une relation entre deux personnes ne pouvait fonctionner sans une certaine attirance physique.

Un autre problème tout à fait majeur se présentait maintenant à moi. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir porter pour ce rendez-vous ?!!! Bon l'avantage, c'était que s'il restait deux ou trois jours sur Seattle alors je pourrais porter deux ou trois différentes tenues… Maigre consolation quand on voyait la taille de mon dressing. J'avais maintenant cinq jours pour déterminer avec quels vêtements j'allais pouvoir conquérir Jasper. Nouvelle mission pour Super Alice !!! Mission relevée sans peur par ladite super héroïne ! Hum, oui, bon je me calmais, parce que sinon Jasper allait surtout flipper en voyant combien j'étais atteinte. Et alors j'aurais ruiné toutes mes chances de le faire tomber follement amoureux de moi.

Je marchai donc d'un pas résolu devant mon placard. Il me fallait être organisée. J'aurais besoin d'une robe, d'un jeans, d'un chemisier jour, un chemisier nuit, et de quoi dormir… Pour la robe, plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi. J'avais la possibilité de prendre ma robe grise et noire, resserrée à la ceinture qui mettrait ma taille fine en valeur. Elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et les larges bretelles noires laisseraient la part belle à ma peau diaphane. Seul inconvénient, le décolleté n'était pas mon fort, et cette robe m'aurait bien mieux avantagée si j'avais plus de poitrine. Deuxième choix, une robe bustier blanche et fleurie, qui faisait ressortir mes cheveux noirs, mais qui rappelait peut-être un peu trop mon teint pâle… Dur choix… mais c'était les deux robes les plus élégantes que je possédais, et surtout James ne m'avait jamais vue les porter. Bien, mon choix se porterait sur la robe noire et grise. En plus elle faisait plus habillée si nous allions manger dans un restaurant. Et je pourrais l'agrémenter d'un gilet blanc s'il venait à faire plus froid. Et comme ça je pourrais porter ma dernière paire de chaussures à talons achetée la semaine passée ! Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Ensuite venait le jeans. Facile, je prendrais mon Diesel bleu, c'était mon préféré ! J'étais bien dedans, il me mettait bien en valeur, et il se mariait avec presque n'importe quoi en me donnant un look class mais détendu. Parfait ! Pour le haut à présent. Un chemisier ? Ou bien une tunique ? Et s'il faisait mauvais, peut-être un petit pull ? Ah, difficile décision… Bon, allez, j'emporterais le pull noir. Il était chaud, confortable, et joli. Et tout cela irait parfaitement avec mes bottines en cuir. Oui, elles étaient pratiques pour marcher, tout en étant élégantes. Le choix idéal !

Il me faudrait aussi une tenue pour la nuit, car nous resterions probablement à Seattle… Un gros doute me saisit. Partagerions-nous une chambre ??? Non Alice, je devais me rappeler mes résolutions. Pas d'homme dans mon lit avant d'être certaine que c'était le bon. Aussi parfait fut Jasper, le mieux qu'il obtiendrait de moi serait un baiser, point final. Je n'étais pas une fille facile. Non… Même si James avait su me faire céder plus d'une fois par le passé… Je ne recommencerais pas les mêmes erreurs avec Jasper. Nous partirions sur de bonnes bases, et notre histoire s'il devait y en avoir une, démarrerait de manière chaste et romantique. Et c'était mon dernier mot !

Bon, j'ajoutai une nuisette noire dans le sac au cas où… On n'était jamais trop prudente ou à l'abri d'une bêtise. Et on disait toujours mieux valait prévenir que guérir… Et je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre de risque et me retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Jasper en pyjama de flanelle !!! Bien. J'étais d'accord avec moi-même, c'était parfait. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à rajouter la lingerie et ma trousse de toilette la veille du départ.

Mon sac prêt, je pus retourner à mes occupations. Je retrouvai de nouveau la lettre non ouverte sur le guéridon. Je l'avais oubliée avec toutes ces émotions… Je l'ouvris donc, et tombai nez à nez avec un faire part de mariage. Géniale, cette petite peste de Jessica Stanley allait épouser cet abruti fini de Mike Newton. Je leur donnais un an maximum à ces deux là ! Depuis le lycée qu'ils rompaient et se rabibochaient toutes les cinq minutes… Mais bon, je supposai que chacun trouvait le bonheur à sa façon. Restait que j'étais invitée à un mariage, et qu'une fois encore je n'avais pas de cavalier… La cérémonie aurait lieu dans six mois. Serais-je avec Jasper d'ici là ? Peut-être pourrait-il m'y accompagner comme mon +1… Ce serait tellement merveilleux de me pavaner à son mariage avec un gentleman tel que lui… Je serais tellement fière…

Oulà Alice slow down !!! Je n'avais même pas encore rencontré Jasper que je me faisais déjà des films en me projetant six mois en avance… Je devais être sérieusement atteinte… Bah, le ciel nous dirait si j'avais raison ! Les quelques jours à venir allaient me paraître extrêmement longs, mais en même temps, l'attente vaudrait tout l'or du monde si elle me permettait de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie… Car j'étais presque certaine qu'il était lui que je cherchais depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**_Voilà! Vous avez vu, on avance, tout doucement, mais ça y est, ce sera bientôt la rencontre! Mais avant, il y aura surement le récit du rendez-vous Bella/Edward... ^^_**

**_A très vite pour la suite et surtout continuez d'égayer mes journées et soirées de vos reviews! :)_**


	10. Un rendezvous presque parfait

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Qui a commandé la suite? ^^ Voilà donc comme promis le chapitre relatant plus ou moins le rendez-vous de Bella et Edward! J'ai fait simple, parce qu'encore une fois, ce ne sont pas mes persos de prédilection. En tous les cas un nouveau grand merci pour les reviews que vous continuez de poster, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour garder le rythme et poster un chapitre tous les jours ou deux jours si trop occupée. En attendant bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Un rendez-vous presque parfait

Comme à mon habitude, j'étais en retard. Je devais rejoindre Bella au Starbucks près de l'hôpital pour 15h, et il était déjà 15h30. Maintenant je n'avais pas fait exprès de m'arrêter dans cette toute nouvelle boutique dans la rue principale… C'était cette veste en cuir qui m'avait fait de l'œil pour que je m'arrête… Si si ça faisait de l'œil une veste en cuir, je le savais bien ! Du coup j'avais dû rentrer faire un tour pour observer un peu, et j'étais ressortie une demi-heure plus tard, une nouvelle veste sous le bras et mon portefeuille allégé.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le café, Bella était déjà là, et semblait plongée en pleine lecture du dernier roman en vogue. Je m'installai discrètement en face d'elle, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop fâchée de mon retard. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter envers moi.

_« Je suis désoléééééée je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être autant en retard !!! Pardon pardon pardon !!!»_

_« Tu as de la chance que je ne travaille pas Alice, sinon je serais partie il y a un quart d'heure. »_

C'était le moment ou jamais pour sortir l'attaque de la petite fille triste aux yeux de chiens battus. Personne n'y résistait, pas même mon père, c'était ma botte secrète !

_« Excuse-moi Bella… »_

_« Oui bon ça va. Alors, j'ai eu ton sms hier, tu vas vraiment voir Jasper à Seattle alors ? »_

_« Il doit me rappeler pour me donner ses disponibilités, mais oui, je crois qu'on va enfin se voir ! Je suis tellement impatiente tu n'imagines pas ! Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi !!! Je veux touuuut savoir de ce rendez-vous avec mon frère ! C'est un crime de m'avoir fait patienter deux jours entiers avant de pouvoir avoir un récit complet. »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais de garde à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas mieux faire. Mais reprenons du début. Lorsque je suis sortie de mon service, j'ai suivi tes conseils malgré moi et j'ai mis cette fichue robe et j'ai détaché mes cheveux. »_

Ouf, au moins elle avait écouté les quelques conseils que je lui avais donné. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, parce qu'au bout d'autant de temps je commençais à vraiment désespérer de la voir un jour se lancer… En plus je l'avais vue, elle était absolument adorable déguisée en fille ! Oui enfin en robe et tout et tout quoi…

_« Bien, bien… »_

_« Oui bref. Ensuite je suis descendue à la cafétéria où j'ai attendu qu'Edward vienne me rejoindre. C'était dingue comme tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. A croire que j'avais un truc entre les dents ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bon, pour me détendre j'ai commencé à lire un peu, c'est généralement la seule chose qui marche. »_

Quand je parlais de cas désespéré… Ma cocotte, en quelle langue faudra-t-il te le dire ? Tu es jolie, et si les gens te regardaient, c'était parce qu'ils admiraient ta tenue, et ta beauté… Ahlàlà, pas étonnant qu'elle soit toujours célibataire depuis tout ce temps ! C'était à se demander comment elle avait pu séduire son ex là… Comment c'était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Jacob. Pas une lumière ce garçon. Tout en muscles, mais pas grand-chose côté ciboulot. Enfin je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, et puis j'étais bien avec James à l'époque alors bon, j'étais mal placée pour juger…

_« Tu lisais quoi ? »_

_« Une revue scientifique, tu ne connais pas. »_

Non je ne me vexerais pas de cette remarque qui insinuait que je n'étais pas du genre à lire des magazines scientifiques. Au risque d'en surprendre, il m'arrivait de lire autre chose que Glamour ou Cosmopolitan… Si, c'était vrai ! Par exemple, l'autre jour, dans la salle d'attente à la banque, j'avais lu le New York Times… Enfin la page mode et people. Mais j'avais quand même lu les titres du jour ! Pfff, enfin bref, passons…

_« Bien, mon frère l'a surement vue, bon point pour toi. »_

_« Si tu le dis ! Enfin bref, j'étais donc plongée dans un article passionnant sur les nouvelles technologies de l'avenir dans la néonatologie, quand Edward est arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas entendu s'asseoir devant moi, alors j'ai sursauté quand il m'a parlée. »_

_« C'est malin. Tu as dû ruiner ton effet… »_

_« Tais toi donc ! J'ai réussi à parler à ton frère sans butter sur mes mots, vraiment, c'est un progrès non ? ! On a commandé des cafés, et on a commencé à discuter de l'article que j'étais en train de lire. Tu savais que ton frère a fait un stage en néonat' pendant son internat ?! »_

Genre je sais ce genre de détail… Non sérieusement, je savais qu'Edward était chirurgien, et un bon. Je savais dans quel hôpital il travaillait, puisque c'était celui de mon père, et je savais qu'il était sorti major de sa promotion. Ce n'était pas encore assez comme information ? J'aurais dû connaître la totalité de ses cours et des stages qu'il avait suivi au cours de ses interminables et coûteuses études ? Moi jalouse ? Pas du tout, au contraire…

_« Bella, je suis vendeuse, accessoirement en possession d'un diplôme en langues vivantes. Moi pas parler langage médical… »_

_« Peu importe. Bref on a bien discuté, et puis tout d'un coup, le blanc. Alors j'ai reparlé de toi. Après tout, tu es ce qui nous rapproche tous les deux ! »_

_« Je suis hum… flattée… »_

_« Edward m'a dit qu'il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi, qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas être suffisamment présent quand tu en avais besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai expliqué que tu l'adorais tel qu'il était, que tu lui devais déjà beaucoup, et que je veillais sur toi de toute façon. »_

_« Malin… Qu'a-t-il répondu à ça ??? »_

_« Que tu avais de la chance d'avoir une amie si fidèle et si attentionnée… Tu te rends compte ? Il a dit que j'étais fidèle et attentionnée !!! »_

Bella Bella Bella… Si facile à contenter que c'en était déplorable. Quelle fille pouvait se satisfaire d'un compliment la disant fidèle et attentionnée ? Enfin voyons, c'était plat et tout juste un compliment ! Il aurait pu s'étendre sur sa gentillesse, ou sur la chance que j'avais de l'avoir comme amie, qu'il rêverait d'avoir une personne aussi importante dans sa vie, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Au lieu de ça, non, il avait dit qu'elle était fidèle et attentionnée… Il allait avoir de mes nouvelles celui-là ! Fallait-il que je m'occupe de son cas à lui aussi ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec ma relation avec Jasper…

_« Bien Médor, retourne faire papattes en rond dans ton panier. Allons Bella, ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce à quoi tu aspirais pour ce rendez-vous ?! Je veux dire, tu n'es pas un chien devant son maître ! Tu ne lui as même pas fait le coup du regard qui tue ? Ou fait malencontreusement tomber ta serviette, l'obligeant à se pencher pour la ramasser – et admirer tes magnifiques longues jambes par la même ? »_

_« Pour qui tu me prends Alice, je ne suis pas une traînée… »_

_« Rho tout de suite les grands mots… Je te parle de jeu de la séduction, pas de finir dans son lit au bout de cinq minutes… Bon, ensuite, qu'y a-t-il eu d'autre ? »_

_« Bah, nous avons encore parlé de toi un moment, puis de l'hôpital, et finalement il a été bipé et a dû remonter. Mais il a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on remette ça plus souvent ! Il voudrait qu'on se revoit encore tu te rends compte ?! »_

_« Fabuleux… »_

A mon grand désespoir, elle ne releva même pas l'ironie de ma voix… Non, elle trouvait réellement ça fabuleux… Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire d'elle ?! Déjà il me faudrait parler à Edward, savoir s'il était intéressé pour de bon ou pas. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, et il ne pouvait pas l'encourager sur cette voie s'il ne songeait pas à donner suite. Tant pis pour le romantisme, mais après tout ce temps, il fallait prendre les choses en main !

_« Ah oui, et il a aussi rajouté que je devrais plus souvent lâcher mes cheveux, ou un truc du genre, que ça m'allait bien. Oh Alice, il faut que tu m'aides à décrocher un nouveau rendez-vous avec lui ! Mais en dehors de l'hôpital, un vrai rendez-vous quoi ! »_

Bon sang pourquoi n'avait-elle pas commencé par là !!! Soudain leur avenir me sembla bien plus radieux ! Il lui avait bien fait un compliment, un vrai, seulement elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Si ça se trouve, il lui en avait fait plusieurs durant leur conversation, mais tellement peu habituée elle ne les avait pas notés ! Ca devait surement être ça ! Ma prochaine mission serait donc de discuter avec mon frère pour prendre la température de son côté. Ensuite je m'arrangerais pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme avait dit Jasper…

Ah, Jasper, avec lui au moins les choses me paraissaient moins compliquées. Certes nous vivions dans des endroits assez éloignés et différents l'un de l'autre, mais au moins nous étions honnêtes sur les sentiments que nous éprouvions ! Et je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me filer entre les doigts si je sentais qu'il y avait la moindre petite chance entre nous après ce week-end ! Je restai au café à discuter avec mon amie pendant un moment, puis finalement décidai d'aller rendre une petite visite à mon frère. Autant battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud non ?!

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez Edward. Il vivait dans un spacieux loft à l'écart de la ville. Monsieur avait les moyens de se payer ce genre d'endroit, grand bien lui en fasse. Je préférais vivre dans l'ancienne maison de ma mère, un peu plus proche du centre et de ses boutiques. C'était plus cosy, plus moi. Mais j'aimais quand même bien aller chez mon frère, car il avait toujours tout un tas de gadgets ultramodernes assez impressionnants. Et quand il s'achetait un nouvel engin, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il me cède gentiment l'ancien…

Je frappai donc à sa porte, espérant qu'il soit en congé, ou en tout cas pas de service. N'ayant pas de réponse je réitérai en sonnant cette fois-ci, et il vint finalement m'ouvrir. A en juger de ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et de son visage un peu renfrogné, je l'avais probablement réveillé…

_« Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse franchement béton pour oser venir réveiller ton frère qui n'a pas dormi deux heures d'affilé depuis trois jours… »_

_« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Eddie ! Je peux rentrer ? Il faut que je te parle de Bella ! »_

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre, j'étais déjà à l'intérieur, déposant ma veste et mon sac dans l'entrée. Il soupira, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre moi, et m'invita à prendre place sur le sofa pendant qu'il s'écrasait dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il n'avait l'air particulièrement enclin à discuter, la conversation risquait d'être houleuse…

_« Ed… D'abord je voulais encore te remercier pour l'autre jour avec James… Si tu n'avais pas été là je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… »_

Aussitôt son visage s'adoucit et il esquissa un sourire. Première étape franchie avec succès, maintenant il serait prêt à discuter.

_« Alors, il paraît que votre rendez-vous avec Bella s'est plutôt bien passé… »_

_« Rendez-vous ? C'était un café sœurette, pas un restaurant quatre étoiles. Attends, qu'est-ce que Bella t'a dit exactement ? »_

_« D'abord dis-moi ce que toi tu en as pensé ! Ensuite je te dirai ce qu'elle en a pensé… »_

_« C'était très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! »_

_« Pfiouuu tu es encore plus désespéré que je ne l'imaginais ! Bon, tant pis, je prends le risque ! Est-ce que tu es intéressé sérieusement par mon amie Bella oui ou non ? »_

_« Quoi ? Je veux dire… enfin… Elle… euh… Est-ce qu'elle est intéressée ? »_

_« Réponds d'abord »_

Mon dieu quel empoté ce n'était pas possible ! Que Bella soit timide, et empruntée, et embarrassée en sa présence, soit, mais que lui s'y mette aussi ! Je pensais pourtant qu'en tant qu'homme il avait un minimum de contrôle et de confiance en lui ! J'avais présagé de ses capacités semblait-il… Il allait me falloir intervenir, et vite si je voulais que ces deux là finissent ensemble avant la fin du vingt-et-unième siècle !!!

_« J'aime bien Bella oui… Elle est jolie, et douée dans son travail… Et puis elle connaît le milieu, donc ce serait plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle… »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »_

_« Elle a un copain non ? Un type indien là, tu sais, qui habite la réserve Quileute… »_

_« Jacob ? Elle a rompu avec lui il y a des lustres ! Elle est amoureuse de toi Edward ! Depuis quelque chose comme vingt ans ! Jake n'a été qu'une vaine tentative pour t'oublier ! »_

Il baissa alors les yeux, et rougit. Visiblement la nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un choc, car il ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Je lui laissai le temps de digérer la nouvelle, avant de poursuivre.

_« Edward, je vous adore tous les deux, Bella et toi, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous voir ensemble! Elle est gentille, jolie, intelligente, et follement amoureuse de toi. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle ne t'est pas indifférente non plus, et tu possèdes sensiblement les mêmes qualités qu'elle. Alors qu'attends-tu ? Elle est faite pour toi Ed' ! »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_« Et si tu commençais par attendre demain pour l'inviter au cinéma ? Ou au restaurant ? Je sais qu'elle est en congé ce week-end, et que tu ne travailles pas samedi. Alors invite là ! Si tu ne sais pas quoi inventer comme excuse, tu n'as qu'à dire que je t'ai dit qu'elle adorait manger indien et que justement tu connais ce nouveau restaurant dans l'avenue principal qui vient d'ouvrir et qui sert de la nourriture indienne ! Ou que je t'ai dit qu'elle adorait les films tirés de romans historiques tout comme toi, et que justement ils passent l'adaptation des Hauts de Hurlevents au cinéma dans la rue en bas de chez toi ! Improvise quoi ! »_

Il releva la tête, toujours un peu penaud, mais une lueur différente brillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait enfin, enfin, compris la situation. Pas du tout lent à la comprenette le frangin ! Bon, j'avais fait mon possible, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais bien faire de plus ! De soudain bien meilleur humeur Edward me proposa alors de me servir quelque chose à boire, et sortit même de quoi manger. Impressionnant si on considérait qu'il s'apparentait davantage à une loque qu'à un être humain civilisé moins d'une heure auparavant…

**BIP BIP BIP.**

Un message sur mon téléphone. Je le sortis de mon sac, et ne pus retenir un petit cri de contentement en voyant le nom de Jasper s'afficher sur l'écran. Je m'empressai alors de l'ouvrir, ignorant royalement Edward qui se tordait le cou pour lire le nom de celui qui me mettait dans tous mes états.

_« Hey Pixie Girl, toujours ok pour ce w-e ? Je serai dispo samedi à partir de 14h. On en rediscute plus tard. Tu vois que je sais envoyer un texto ! ;p »_

Ahhhh mon dieu mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. En temps normal, le surnom de Pixie Girl avait le don de m'énerver. Je complexais bien assez sur ma petite taille depuis des années, mais lorsque c'était lui qui m'appelait comme ça, c'était différent. Ca sonnait comme un petit surnom affectueux… Et je voulais qu'il soit affectueux avec moi… Ah, vite vite vite une réponse !

_« Hey Jazzboy, il me tarde d'être à samedi ! Tu m'appelles pour qu'on se fixe le rdv ? Et bravo pour ce texto, j'applaudis et m'incline ! XoXo »_

Et voilà, envoyé ! Ho ce week-end allait être magique ! J'en étais sure, Jasper était celui fait pour moi. Sur mesure. Le prince charmant de mon enfance, obligé… Restait maintenant à savoir si oui ou non l'alchimie physique serait au rendez-vous ! Ah j'étais si contente ! J'enverrais un message à Bella tout à l'heure pour lui expliquer ça, elle n'allait pas en croire ses yeux !! Encore quelques jours à patienter avant ma petite escapade à Seattle !

_« Alors, tu vas enfin me dire qui est ce type ? »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« Le message que tu viens de recevoir, c'est d'un homme non ? Tu as déjà remplacé James ? »_

_« Ne sois pas si rabat-joie Eddie, Jasper n'a rien de James ! C'est un gentleman ! Ne mélange pas tout ! »_

_« Ah vraiment, et où as-tu rencontré ce 'gentleman' ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Occupe-toi plutôt de séduire ma meilleure amie, tu te mêleras de ma vie privée une autre fois ! Maintenant je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire avant ce week-end ! Merci pour le jus de fruits et les gâteaux ! Et embrasse les parents pour moi si tu les vois ! »_

Un rapide baiser sur sa joue à lui et j'étais partie. Car c'était vrai, j'avais encore tout un tas de choses à préparer en vue de mon week-end avec Jasper. J'avais certes préparé mon sac, mais je devais encore passer chez l'esthéticienne pour l'épilation, la manucure, éventuellement une pédicure si mon compte en banque me le permettait, et il fallait que je fasse mes tests pour savoir quel parfum je porterais avec quelle tenue. Et c'était sans parler de l'importance cruciale d'une vérification de ma boîte mail pour voir si Jasper m'avait envoyé mon message quotidien, et éventuellement défini la méthode qui nous permettrait de nous reconnaître samedi. J'étais débordée, et personne ne semblait réellement s'en rendre compte !

* * *

**_Et voilà! Pardon pour mon manque de réponses aux reviews, mais vu le temps que me prend l'écriture d'un chapitre, c'est au choix vous répondre ou écrire pour poster le lendemain ^^. Et je pense que vous préférez un chapitre plutôt qu'une phrase ou deux de mon blabla ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit récit sur Bella et Edward, bientôt la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper! A très vite! :)_**


	11. La rencontre

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, y compris le portier si ça lui fait plaisir._**

**_A/N: Attention mes amies roulements de tambours......... Voici venu le chapitre tant attendu et réclamé par vous toutes... La rencontre entre Alice et Jasper!!! J'espère réellement que vous aimerez autant que moi, parce que j'ai bossé dur pour le rédiger, et que je l'aime beaucoup tel quel, et que j'ai très envie qu'il vous plaise. Allez trève de bavardages, je vous laisse le découvrir! Bonne lecture! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – La rencontre

J'étais intenable. Dans quelques heures, je me retrouverais en face de celui qui occupait à présent mes pensées, jours et nuits. J'étais en route vers Seattle, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant. Jasper m'avait appelée la veille afin de déterminer comment nous reconnaître. Nous avions donc longuement débattu sur la question, pour finalement trouver le bon compromis. Il avait à faire à la bibliothèque principale de la ville jusque 14h, nous nous retrouverions donc au café qui faisait le coin de la rue. Il m'avait fait rire en me demandant si je voulais qu'il porte une rose à son veston pour que je le reconnaisse. Cela avait provoqué mon hilarité, et je m'étais excusée de peur d'avoir été impolie. Je n'avais pas idée que ce genre de coutume archaïque avait encore cours de nos jours… C'était si délicieusement romantique… J'avais cependant refusé sa proposition, persuadée que je le reconnaîtrais à la seconde où nos regards se croiseraient.

J'avais jouée la fille sure de moi au téléphone, mais là tout de suite dans ma voiture, je jouais moins la maline… Et si je ne le reconnaissais pas ? Et si je me ridiculisais en abordant un parfait inconnu alors qu'il se trouverait juste à côté ? Alice tu n'étais qu'une idiote ! Il avait refusé de me donner une description physique, et nous avions tacitement décidé de ne pas échanger de photographies. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il avait vingt neuf ans, et que c'était un gentleman archéologue passionné par la Guerre de Sécession. Ca allait vraiment m'aider à le repérer hum… De son côté c'était bien plus facile, il savait que j'étais petite à cheveux noirs, et ça ne courait pas les rues !

J'avais eu de la chance, la météo était de mon côté, avec un beau ciel ensoleillé et une température agréable. J'avais donc pu mettre ma jolie robe grise et noire, et il me tardait de voir l'effet qu'elle produirait sur lui. Je souhaitais réellement lui en mettre plein la vue, mais sans trop en faire. Je voulais que tout comme moi il ne pense qu'à nous, ou du moins à la possibilité d'un nous si l'alchimie prenait. Alors j'avais mis le paquet. J'avais prévu d'arriver à Seattle vers une heure et demie, histoire d'avoir le temps de garer ma voiture quelque part, et de me rendre tranquillement au lieu de rendez-vous à pieds. Sauf qu'un bouchon à l'entrée de la ville me ralentit, et j'arrivai au parking avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard que prévu… Il me fallut rejoindre le café à pieds en vitesse, parce que je ne voulais pas arriver en retard. De quoi j'aurais l'air si j'arrivais un quart d'heure après pour un premier rendez-vous ! De moi-même direz-vous, j'étais toujours en retard, mais je ne voulais pas que Jasper se fasse une mauvaise image de moi, il aurait tout le temps de découvrir mes nombreux défauts une fois conquis !

J'arrivai finalement au café avec seulement deux ou trois minutes de retard, et après avoir scanné rapidement les lieux, je m'installai à une table. Même s'il était déjà là, j'aurais au moins l'air plus digne à le chercher… Je tournais le dos à l'entrée, mais c'était la seule table pour deux personnes de libre. Discrètement, je tentai d'observer les gens autour afin d'éventuellement repérer Jasper. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait coller à la description que j'avais de lui dans la pièce… Au bar, il y avait ce type qui me regardait avec insistance, se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de Jasper ? Avec des yeux aussi fouineurs ? Non, impossible… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui, il avait l'air d'un pervers… Un peu plus à gauche, il y avait un grand type brun, plutôt maigre à l'air nerveux. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, que j'assimilai à une serveuse, vint bientôt s'arrêter à ma table.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ma p'tite dame ? »_

_« Euh… J'attends quelqu'un, mais je vais prendre un expresso s'il vous plaît… »_

_« Nerveuse hein ? Premier rendez-vous ? »_

_« Oui, et peut-être avec l'homme de ma vie ! »_

_« Elles disent toutes ça ! »_

_« Non non vraiment, Jasper est un gentleman, et je crois bien qu'il pourrait être le Prince Charmant après la paire de crapauds que j'ai rencontré ! »_

La serveuse eut un rire franc et bruyant, et discuta encore un moment avec moi. Je lui en fus gré, car elle me mit de bonne humeur et m'aida à me détendre. A la fin elle savait presque toute l'histoire, et me promit de me faire signe si elle voyait quelqu'un pouvant correspondre à Jasper. Elle repartit ensuite au comptoir, tandis que je scrutais les alentours. Un monsieur d'un certain âge, un jeune garçon d'à peine treize ou quatorze ans, un homme en visible surpoids, et –

**BIP BIP BIP.**

Un message. Je l'ouvris avec impatience. Jasper.

_« Je suis dans le café, y es-tu ? »_

Ahhhh !! Il était là ! Il était parmi la foule !!! Bon, il me fallait reprendre mon analyse minutieusement. D'abord à gauche. Le monsieur d'un certain âge, impossible, Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait vingt neuf ans. Ensuite, le jeune, non, impossible. Il pouvait bien être mon petit frère… Celui en surpoids n'avait pas l'air très vif, et n'avait pas son téléphone à portée de main. Ouf… Non je n'étais pas superficielle, juste que je ne tenais pas à me retrouver écrasée dans une étreinte… En plus il avait de la barbe mal entretenue, j'avais horreur de ça. Même plus âgé, un homme se devait d'avoir l'air propre, comme mon père. Oui, c'était ça, exactement comme lui. La quarantaine élégante, bien entretenu, et séduisant. Hum pas de panique, j'avais bien compris que je ne l'épouserais jamais…

Et soudain, quelque chose de doux sur mon épaule. Je me retournai brusquement, une rose. Je levai les yeux, pour croiser une paire d'iris azurs absolument à couper le souffle. Il était là, c'était lui. Il était immense ! Blond – quelle coïncidence !!! – et plutôt beau garçon… Mais… Mon Dieu toutes ces cicatrices le long de son beau visage, de son cou, de ses mains…

_« Tu m'as fait attendre JazzBoy… »_

_« Vous m'en voyez désolé Madame. »_

Je souris. Cette voix, si chaude, et cet accent si sexy… C'était bien lui, aucun doute… Mon cœur s'emballa quand il esquissa un sourire. Je ne pouvais pas résister à ces petites faussettes aux coins de ses joues… Je le lui rendis, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ma table. Jasper, mon Jasper… Enfin il se tenait devant moi, en chair et en os. Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux, s'observant mutuellement. Soudain j'espérai que ma robe me mette réellement en valeur, et que mes cheveux ne soient pas trop indisciplinés. Lui était absolument superbe. Il portait un pantalon de lin beige, et un polo de bonne fabrique blanc. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en de jolies boucles autour de son visage, et par habitude, je regardai ses mains. Longues, fines, mais fortes. Des mains d'homme, masculines. Le genre de mains qui savaient manipuler les choses, sans pour autant les briser… Mais toutes ces cicatrices…

_« Je te l'avais dit, je n'ai rien d'un Apollon… Toi en revanche, tu m'avais caché être si jolie… »_

Malgré moi, mes joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Un instant je compris le genre d'épreuves que traversait Bella chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à Edward. J'avais même du mal à soutenir son regard. Et lui, pourquoi se dénigrait-il tant ? A cause des cicatrices ? C'était tellement secondaire que je les voyais à peine. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient complètement, confirmant l'attirance éprouvée depuis le début.

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises… Attends de me voir debout, tu verras je suis ridiculement petite. Et tu exagères, tu es tout à fait séduisant. En tout cas à mes yeux… Je ne suis absolument pas déçue par ce que je découvre. »_

_« Et moi aussi. Tu es magnifique Alice… Je le pense vraiment… »_

_« Merci… »_

Le silence se fit sur notre table, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, du genre où l'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Non, c'était plutôt une sorte de silence respectueux, et intense, mêlé à une sorte d'excitation sur ce qui va suivre. Lentement, il avança sa main vers la mienne, nos doigts se frôlant presque. Je fis l'autre moitié du chemin, avant de caresser du bout des mien sa peau marquées en de nombreux endroits. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et si c'était douloureux, et qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit à être si cruellement touché par le sort, mais je ne le fis pas. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore, ni l'endroit. Ne comptaient plus que nos mains, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, et l'envie presqu'irrépressible que j'avais de venir me jeter dans ses bras. Bien sûr je ne le ferais pas, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. J'avais des valeurs, et ne pas s'abandonner dans les bras d'un garçon – aussi séduisant fut-il – en faisait partie.

Je commandai un nouveau café, lui aussi, et la serveuse nous quitta sur un clin d'œil à mon intention. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Tout était trop parfait, c'en était presqu'irréel.

_« Alors, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? Ton amie a-t-elle finalement conquis ton frère ? »_

_« On progresse, lentement mais surement ! Suite à leur rendez-vous de l'autre jour, je suis allée parler à Edward. Et heureusement que je l'ai fait car il était parti sur l'idée qu'elle fréquentait toujours Jacob. Ce qui est ridicule, car elle a quitté Jake il y a des mois de ça. Alors j'ai dû lui avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour lui depuis super longtemps, et qu'il devait faire le premier pas. Ca a mis le temps, mais je crois qu'il a enfin compris ! Non vraiment, parfois je me demande s'il est aussi intelligent que tout le monde le dit… Quand il est les mains dans un corps alors là je ne dis rien, mais dès qu'il s'agit de la vraie vie, monsieur n'en mène pas large ! »_

_« Alice, tu devrais respirer entre deux phrases… »_

Je piquai un nouveau fard. Ca se voyait donc tellement que j'étais nerveuse ?... Je baissai les yeux, un peu embarrassée. Aussitôt son sourire s'évanouit et il pressa affectueusement ma main.

_« Non, ne sois pas gênée, ce n'était pas une critique ! A vrai dire je trouve ça adorable… Enfin chez toi… J'avais un peu peur en te rencontrant que tu sois déçue, ou que nous n'accrochions pas autant que par mail ou téléphone, mais je suis content de n'avoir pas renoncé… Tu es encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer… »_

_« Merci… Je peux en dire à peu près autant tu sais. Je ne suis pas du tout déçue, au contraire. Tu as l'air très fidèle à l'image que je m'étais faite de toi. Pas étonnant que tu sois blond… »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Oh, euh, non rien… Juste une constatation… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blonds… »_

Mon dieu mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi j'étais allée dire ça tout haut ?! Maintenant j'étais encore pire que Bella, cent fois pire ! Je parlais sans réfléchir, et il allait me prendre pour une écervelée, superficielle par-dessus le marché ! Ah bravo ! Mais, contre toute attente, il laissa échapper un petit rire tout à fait divin, faisant briller ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je relevais les miens, indécise, me mordant la lèvre.

_« Tu es tellement différente des autres femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie… Cette fraîcheur et cet enthousiasme que tu affiches en permanence, je dois reconnaître que je n'y suis pas insensible… »_

_« Jazz, si tu continues à me dire des choses aussi gentilles, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir toutes mes résolutions… »_

Je lui souris alors, tendrement, et me levai de mon siège. Il me regarda sans comprendre, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il me suive, et il la prit sans poser de question, comme s'il s'en remettait totalement à moi. De le voir ainsi debout à mon côté, il était si grand, si imposant, j'en étais toute retournée, et il me fallut toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas laisser mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Je l'entrainai alors à l'extérieur après qu'il ait insisté pour régler nos consommations. Le petit vent frais qui balaya mon visage me fit le plus grand bien, et ce fut avec ravissement que je constatai que Jasper n'avait pas lâché ma main. Ce contact était si agréable, si doux… J'aurais voulu ne jamais la lâcher…

Lorsqu'il me demanda où nous allions, je lui répondis honnêtement que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, que je voulais simplement marcher un peu, profiter de sa compagnie. Il acquiesça en silence, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, comme s'il allait s'en échapper à chaque instant.

_« Alors, tu m'as dit habiter près de Seattle, où exactement si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »_

_« J'habite à Forks, à 140 miles d'ici. »_

_« Ca fait une longue route quand même, tu es venue en voiture ? »_

_« Oui, ça m'a pris environ deux heures. Ce n'est pas si terrible, je le faisais souvent quand j'étais étudiante et que je rentrais voir mes parents. »_

_« Tes parents vivent aussi à Forks ? »_

_« Oui, mais j'habite dans l'ancienne maison de ma mère. J'ai grandi chez Esmée, la mère d'Edward après qu'elle se soit mariée avec mon père, et quand j'ai eu terminé la fac, je suis revenue habiter dans la vieille maison. C'est sentimental, et en plus ça m'économise un loyer. »_

_« Tu as raison. Et ça aurait été dommage de la laisser à l'abandon. J'habite aussi une maison à Houston, un peu en dehors du centre. Mais elle n'appartenait pas à ma famille…»_

_« C'est bien d'avoir une maison à toi, tu vas pouvoir y construire tes propres souvenirs ! »_

Il sourit, pressant ma main dans la sienne. A un moment, une fille que je dois reconnaître comme séduisante nous croisa. Elle jeta un regard plus qu'équivoque à mon compagnon, et je sentis une pointe de jalousie m'envahir. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'elle avait lancé un sourire plus qu'aguicheur à Jasper, ce dernier eut une réaction pour le moins inattendue. Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille, et m'attira plus près de lui. J'étais aux anges, et encore sous le choc. Il avait vraiment fait ce que je croyais qu'il avait fait ? J'étais là, tout contre lui, pouvant sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, sa main posée sur ma hanche comme un couple d'amoureux… Etait-ce ce que nous étions ? Des amoureux ? Alors que nous n'avions encore même jamais échangé le moindre baiser ?

Un peu plus loin, je pensais qu'il allait me relâcher. Après tout la fille en question n'était plus en vue, rien ne l'obligeait plus à jouer les gentlemen. Pourtant il ne retira pas son bras, et je ne fis rien pour l'y contraindre. Nous arrivâmes à proximité d'un parc, et sans trop réfléchir, nous y entrâmes pour continuer notre promenade.

_« Jazz, est-ce que ça te paraît naturel ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Oui. Est-ce que mon geste t'a offensé ? Auquel cas je- »_

_« Tu rien du tout ! Tu ne m'as pas offensée voyons ! Non, je me disais juste, ça me paraît si normal, dans l'ordre des choses, alors que je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours… »_

Il resta muet, hochant la tête en signe d'accord. Lui aussi était partagé quant à l'attitude qu'il nous fallait adopter, c'était normal… Nous restâmes encore un moment à marcher sans but, nous arrêtant quelques minutes sur un banc public. Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre son épaule – enfin plutôt le haut de son bras car j'étais trop petite pour atteindre son épaule – et il posa sa joue sur ma tête. Nos mains étaient toujours jointes, et il caressait ma paume de son pouce avec douceur. Pour un passant ordinaire, nous devions avoir l'air d'un couple de longue date, appréciant seulement un moment de tendresse, et de calme. En vérité, mon corps tout entier était en ébullition, prêt à se consumer au moindre geste plus intime.

_« Alice, je crois qu'il tombe quelques gouttes… »_

_« Impossible, ils ont annoncé du beau temps pour tout le week-end… »_

_« Je te dis qu'il commence à pleuvoir, nous devrions bouger d'ici. »_

_« Mais non ce doit être un nu- »_

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase, une averse démentielle se déversa sur nos têtes. Et elle ne semblait pas prête de se calmer. Serrant ma main dans la sienne, Jasper m'invita à le suivre pour nous mettre à l'abri sous un porche le temps que la pluie cesse. C'était une situation incroyablement romantique, exactement comme dans les films dont je raffolais depuis des années et des années. N'ayant bien sûr pas de parapluie, ma coiffure et ma robe furent ruinés en moins de deux, pourtant Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire. A la vérité, je le trouvai encore plus séduisant avec ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient au visage. Et son polo trempé révélait une musculature des plus intéressantes…

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, et comme les héroïnes de mes feuilletons, je me pris à me mordre la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux. Délicatement, il m'attira plus près de lui, nos visages se rapprochant dangereusement. Je pouvais presque déjà entendre la musique jouer en arrière plan… Son visage était si proche… Du bout des doigts, il dégagea mon front d'une mèche qui s'y était collée. Une chance que mon maquillage fut waterproof, autrement bonjour les dégâts… Je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Sa main glissa ensuite de mon front à la joue, me faisant fermer les yeux…

Le moment était parfait. Tout était parfait. Toute trace de raison envolée, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'étais simplement heureuse. Je pouvais même sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue, mes lèvres. Encore quelques millimètres et…

_« Excusez-moi messieurs dames, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, vous gênez le passage des clients… »_

Bon sang de bonsoir de triple andouille !!! Ce portier venait de ruiner MON moment ! Celui là même où après une scène digne des plus grands films de l'histoire du cinéma, Jasper allait m'embrasser passionnément sous la pluie ! Et à cause d'un abruti vêtu comme un pingouin, la magie s'était envolée et nous n'étions plus que deux personnes trempées sous un déluge d'eau… J'en aurais pleurée tellement j'étais furieuse et frustrée…

_« Alice, tu es trempée, tu vas attraper froid… Mon hôtel n'est pas très loin d'ici, si tu veux on peut passer à ta voiture prendre tes affaires, et remonter à ma chambre pour que tu prennes une douche et que tu te mettes au sec ? »_

_« Tu veux que j'aille dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?... »_

_« En tout bien tout honneur, je te le promets. Je ne voudrais pas que tout ce que tu retiennes de ce week-end soit l'énorme rhume qui te guette si tu restes dans ces vêtements mouillés… »_

Dans le fond, il avait raison. J'étais trempée, et risquais réellement d'attraper froid, et avec l'interview dans quelques jours, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Mais je savais aussi qu'en acceptant son offre, il y avait de fortes chances que je cède à la tentation, malgré toute ma bonne volonté de ne pas tout gâcher trop vite…

_« Tu as ma parole que je ne ferai rien qui entache ta vertu Alice… Je comprends tout à fait tes réticences. Je ne veux pas non plus ruiner ce qu'il y a actuellement entre nous, quoi que ce soit… »_

_« Bien… Je te fais confiance… Au point où j'en suis… »_

Il ne répondit pas et je l'emmenai jusqu'au parking couvert où j'avais rangé ma voiture pour le week-end. Une chance que je ne l'ai pas laissée à l'extérieur ! J'attrapai donc mon sac de voyage et avant même que je ne le soulève, Jasper se faisait mon chevalier servant en se chargeant de le porter. Par chance son hôtel était effectivement tout près, et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre. Un autre portier nous accueillit avec déférence, mais j'étais encore trop en colère après celui de tout à l'heure pour apprécier l'attention. Un autre nous accompagna dans l'ascenseur, et nous fûmes conduits dans la chambre de Jasper. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire la suite. Car c'était tout bonnement immense. Je me serais crue dans Pretty Woman pour le coup, la partie prostituée en moins.

Jasper disparut un instant pendant que je retirais mes chaussures mouillées, pour revenir avec peignoirs et serviettes. Il me les tendit gentiment, et m'invita à utiliser la douche si je le souhaitais. Il me promit une nouvelle fois de ne rien faire d'inconvenant, alors je finis par accepter et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je profitai pleinement de la baignoire en marbre rose, sans parler des sels de bain et tout le tintouin…

Je ressortis un moment plus tard, pomponnée, séchée, parfumée, et surtout dans une tenue plus confortable. Vive l'inventeur du jeans ! Jasper était installé dans un fauteuil à lire son courrier, et il leva la tête en m'entendant arriver.

_« Existe-t-il une tenue qui ne te sublime pas ? »_

_« Tu es gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me flatter, je suis déjà sous le charme… »_

Il rit doucement, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain à son tour. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour être une petite souris et me glisser là-dedans ! Le vague aperçu de sa carrure m'avait enchantée cet après-midi, mais je me doutais que ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg !!! Je profitai cependant de son absence pour envoyer un message à Bella pour la rassurer. J'aurais tellement de choses à lui raconter à mon retour !!!

_« Vu le temps qu'il fait, je pense que nous ne pourrons pas sortir manger dehors ce soir… Est-ce que ça te convient si nous allons au restaurant de l'hôtel ? Il paraît qu'il est très bon et qu'ils ont un nouveau chef tout droit venu de France ! »_

Je me retournai pour lui répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Devant moi se tenait la parfaite incarnation d'Apollon… Il avait troqué son pantalon de lin contre un jeans visiblement de marque, et son polo avait été remplacé par une chemise noire très élégante. J'aurais tout à fait pu lui sauter au cou là, tout de suite, sans avoir à trop tergiverser. Mais au lieu de ça je le regardai s'asseoir à mon côté dans le canapé de cuir, et prendre ma main dans les siennes.

Mon moment était-il de retour ?

* * *

**_Et voilà!!! Désolée de la coupure un peu méchante, mais tout de même, je vous ai pas mal gâtées avec le presque baiser, et la quasi totalité de la journée. J'espère que vous allez me poster plein de reviews sur ce chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver ensuite! ^^ Alice cèdera-t-elle à la tentation? ^^_**

**_A très vite!_**


	12. Sweet temptation

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Je vous l'avais promise, voilà la suite de la rencontre Alice/Jasper, qui a reçu d'assez bons échos je pense. Ce chapitre a été un peu plus compliqué à écrire, mais dans l'ensemble il me plaît bien. J'espère que vous partagerez mon avis, et que vous lui destinerez le même accueil que les autres précédents! Alice va-t-elle céder à la tentation? Le portier va-t-il encore frapper? (oh elle est belle celle-là, faut que je la garde!!! portier/porte/frapper... Oui bon oubliez, il est tard et je raconte des bêtises! ^^) Il vous faudra lire pour le savoir! Bonne lecture!^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Sweet temptation

Aucun de nous ne parlait, il tenait ma main dans les siennes, si chaudes, et encore moites de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Imaginer l'eau qui coulait le long de son visage, de ses épaules, de ses longues jambes musclées… Non Alice, non, on reprenait contenance, tout de suite !!! Je ne connaissais Jasper que depuis une quinzaine de jours… Nous n'avions passé que quelques heures ensemble, malgré nos nombreux messages et coups de téléphone… Alors pourquoi avais-je tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse ? Pourquoi cette sensation de besoin, de nécessité d'être dans ses bras ?... Dehors la pluie semblait tomber à n'en plus finir. Avant, lorsque j'étais avec James, je venais souvent me blottir contre lui pendant qu'il regardait son film alors que le temps était menaçant au dehors. Il passait alors paresseusement son bras autour de moi, et je me sentais mieux. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé faire pareil avec Jasper ! Juste pouvoir poser ma tête contre son cœur, et sentir de nouveau son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille…

Mais si je laissais mes désirs dicter ma conduite, je savais parfaitement que je finirais par faire quelque chose que je regretterais… Ou pas… Mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il croit que j'étais ce genre de fille… C'était juste que j'avais la sensation que tout ceci était normal, que nous étions destinés à être ensemble, sans nous préoccuper du qu'en dira-t-on… Mais lui, que pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ? Etait-il aussi déchiré que moi ? Et surtout, ressentait-il lui aussi ces émotions si fortes et confuses ? Me désirait-il autant que je le voulais ?

Je reportai mon attention sur ma main, qu'il continuait de caresser doucement. J'aimais ce contact, si tendre, si chaste… Ses mains aussi étaient zébrées de cicatrices devenues presque blanches avec le temps. Elles contrastaient avec sa peau hâlée par des heures passées sous le soleil du Texas, ou d'Egypte… Il avait dû vivre des choses particulièrement difficiles pour en être marqué jusque sur son visage… je devinai que les mêmes cicatrices devaient recouvrir son torse, son ventre, son dos, ses reins… Peut-être même ses hanches et son bassin… Tout d'un coup j'eus envie de le serrer contre moi, et de lui dire que c'était terminé, qu'il ne souffrirait plus… Que j'étais là pour lui, que je prendrais soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… Mais il m'aurait prise pour une folle si j'avais fait ça… Je me serais prise pour une folle à sa place… Pourtant d'une certaine façon oui, j'étais folle… Folle à lier… Follement éprise de lui, malgré toutes ces pensées contraires que semblait vouloir envoyer mon cerveau. Mais mon cœur, lui, ne battait déjà plus que pour lui, et instinctivement je savais que je lui appartenais toute entière.

C'était une étrange sensation… L'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un… Tout d'un coup ce simple geste que de lui laisser ma main prenait une toute autre dimension. C'était comme la représentation symbolique de mon engagement envers lui. J'étais sienne, il pouvait me prendre pour toujours… Etrangement je n'eus pas peur de cette nouvelle émotion, au contraire, j'étais étonnamment en paix… C'était peut-être ça de trouver l'âme sœur… Trouver son autre moitié, celle qui ferait qu'on se sentait complet, heureux…

_« Jasper, tu crois au coup de foudre ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Moi non plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »_

Nos paroles ne semblaient pas faire sens comparées à l'intensité de nos regards. De nouveau mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, conscient lui aussi que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver. Jasper libéra une de ses mains pour la déposer sur ma joue, comme un peu plus tôt cet après-midi. Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait venir nous interrompre, ni un portier, ni la pluie, rien… Il se rapprocha de moi tout doucement, et j'étais complètement envoûtée par son regard océan…

_« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne ferais rien… »_

_« Ca va Jazz… »_

_« Tout est tellement confus, je me reconnais à peine… »_

_« Je le veux aussi, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser… »_

_« Comment pourrais-tu le vouloir aussi ? Enfin regarde-moi Alice, je tiens plus du monstre de foire que de l'homme auquel tu as droit… »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je me fiche de tes cicatrices, à mes yeux tu es beau Jasper… »_

Il me regarda avec stupeur, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes. Nous mourrions d'envie de nous embrasser, c'était évident, et pourtant il doutait encore, je le sentais. Pourquoi lui était-il si inconcevable que je sois attirée par lui ? Me croyait-il si superficielle que je ne voyais pas à quel point il était magnifique et charmant, et intelligent ? Ou bien est-ce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Peut-être était-il déçu de se trouver face à une fille comme moi, simple et exubérante, et passionnée de shopping, un peu moins par les livres ?

Une fraction de seconde, je détournai le regard. Mes dernières pensées m'avaient fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pris de court, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, avec douceur, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne lisais plus aucun doute en lui, seulement de la tendresse et de la détermination. J'avais été bête, bien sûr que cette attirance était réciproque… Autrement nous ne serions pas ici tous les deux ce soir… Et autrement il ne m'aurait jamais amenée jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel… Instinctivement mes yeux se fermèrent, et j'attendis qu'il fasse ce dont je rêvais depuis la première seconde où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Ses lèvres se posèrent tout doucement sur les miennes, les touchant à peine. C'était si différent de tout ce que je connaissais, tellement plus tendre, plus respectueux, plus chaste, plus Jasper… Il était merveilleux, et je ne pus retenir le soupir de contentement qui s'échappa de ma gorge. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment, et c'était encore plus fabuleux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer – et pourtant j'avais beaucoup d'imagination. J'aurais voulu me rapprocher de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais je n'osai pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme. Notre baiser dura longtemps, du moins ce fut mon impression, et finalement il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui. Naturellement je nouai les miens autour de son cou, laissant mes mains trouver leur place dans ses boucles blondes encore humides.

Dès lors tout s'accéléra, et s'intensifia. Sans trop savoir quand ni comment, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, mes lèvres scellées aux siennes comme s'il était ma bouteille d'oxygène. Ses mains caressaient avidement mes épaules, mon dos, mes reins, et cherchaient à se glisser sous mon pull. Il ne le fit cependant pas, conservant un minimum de distance et de self control. Et pourtant je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile. Mes mains exploraient son corps d'athlète à travers sa chemise, et je m'émerveillais de la force de ses bras, de ses pectoraux, et n'avais guère de doute sur la fermeté de ses abdominaux. Il était absolument parfait. Je le voulais. Là. Maintenant. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Pourtant je savais que c'était mal. Que je n'aurais pas dû… Et il le sentit.

Avec autant de délicatesse et de tendresse qu'il lui était possible, il rompit notre baiser, me gardant toutefois sur ses genoux. Il reposa un instant son front contre le mien, reprenant son souffle. C'était dur pour lui aussi…

_« Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de s'en tenir là… »_

_« Je le sais… »_

_« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne fais jamais ça d'ordinaire, je- »_

_« Jazz, ça va, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Nous le voulions tous les deux… JE le voulais… »_

_« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je… Ca me semble si normal, et pourtant ça ne devrait pas… »_

Il avait vraiment l'air perdu. Et il devait être bien plus correct et honnête que moi, parce que la seule pensée qui occupait mon esprit, c'était de savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais l'embrasser de nouveau… C'était tellement fort, et simple à la fois… J'avais réellement eu l'impression d'embrasser mon petit ami, comme si nous étions ensemble depuis une éternité… Je savais bien que d'un point de vue extérieur, ça devait paraître fou, on ne se retrouvait pas dans les bras d'un garçon quelques heures après une première rencontre, même James avait dû attendre quelques temps pour m'avoir… Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tellement envie d'oublier toutes ces règles avec Jasper ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours ? Pourquoi me posais-je toutes ses questions ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, essayant d'y puiser des réponses. Mais je n'y lisais rien d'autre que de la confusion, et de l'amour… Quoi ? De l'amour ? Etait-ce possible ? Sans trop avoir conscience de ce que je faisais, mes doigts tracèrent lentement les contours de son visage, de ses cicatrices. Il ferma les yeux, réprima un frisson. Il était si beau, me semblait si vulnérable soudain… Je me penchais à nouveau vers lui…

_« Jazz… »_

_« Je sais… »_

Il me reprit alors doucement par la taille, et me reposa à côté de lui sur le canapé, instaurant une distance qui me déchira de l'intérieur. Il se leva ensuite, rajusta ses vêtements avant de me tendre sa main.

_« Allons dîner, ça nous aidera à y voir plus clair… »_

Je souris, consciente qu'il avait raison et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser être le seul adulte raisonnable dans cette affaire, et pris sa main. Le temps d'attraper mon sac, et nous étions partis. Je ne lâchai surtout pas sa main, effrayée à l'idée de rompre cette connexion qu'il nous restait. Le restaurant de l'hôtel était luxueux, et je m'y sentis un peu mal à l'aise. Les tables étaient toutes habillées de nappes blanches en tissu, et la décoration de la salle était réellement divine et onéreuse. Les serveurs ne courraient pas dans tous les sens comme au Starbuck, non, ils évoluaient avec grâce jusqu'aux tables relevant de leur responsabilité, et énonçaient d'une voix claire les menus aux clients. Etait-ce une si bonne idée d'être venus ici? Je ne portais qu'un jeans tout simple après tout, pas une robe de couturier… Et je n'étais pas sure de me rappeler de tous les astuces que mon père m'avait apprises étant enfant. C'était lui le spécialiste en bonnes manières, pas moi! Nous arrivâmes à la réception, et tel un expert, Jasper demanda à nous faire installer, laissant sa main glisser dans mon dos pour me guider. Ce contact m'arracha un frisson, et il me sourit d'un air entendu. En bon gentleman il attendit que je fus assise pour en faire autant, et eut la délicatesse de me demander ce que je souhaitais boire. Je fus sensible à cette attention. James ne me laissait jamais choisir, ni la boisson, ni même le plat. Il estimait que c'était à l'homme de décider de ce genre de chose, et en jeune femme stupide je ne l'avais jamais détrompé. Le serveur nous amena une bouteille de vin, et après l'avoir goûté nous fûmes servis. J'insistai pour que nous trinquions à notre rencontre. Il leva donc son verre, et le fit heurter doucement le mien.

_« A notre rencontre, si magique fut elle… »_

_« A notre rencontre… Et à cette soirée si délicieuse… »_

Je souris à mon tour. Oui, cette soirée promettait d'être agréable, j'en étais certaine. Le repas se passa comme dans un rêve, la nourriture était succulente, et le regard de Jasper détaillant chaque partie de mon visage était comme de la braise. J'avais réellement l'impression de me consumer chaque fois que je levais les yeux vers lui, et je savais qu'il ressentait ça aussi. Nous discutâmes de choses banales, de nos vies, de mon travail, du sien, des choses que nous aimions ou pas. J'appris ainsi qu'en bon texan il aimait la musique country, mais que sa préférence allait au rock, ou encore qu'il était croyant mais pas pratiquant. Sa couleur préférée était le rouge, et il avait les soirées mondaines en horreur. C'était vraiment agréable d'apprendre toutes ces petites choses, mais nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une façon détournée de cacher l'essentiel, à savoir notre attirance presque palpable l'un pour l'autre. J'en doutais de moins en moins, si je restais avec lui ce soir, je ne pourrais pas lui résister. Ca me serait physiquement impossible.

Pendant le dessert, prise d'une folle audace, je laissai mon pied frôler sa jambe sous la table. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa glace, avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément à mesure que mon pied remontait le long de son mollet, de son genou, de sa cuisse. Il était au moins aussi troublé que moi. Avec une lenteur presqu'agaçante mon pied refit le chemin dans le sens inverse, lui causant bien des tourments, mais il ne formula aucune plainte. Je m'amusais terriblement de voir les différentes expressions traverser son visage. Je recommençai ce petit manège une fois ou deux, me délectant des émotions qu'il éprouvait, et qu'il faisait naître en moi malgré lui.

_« Alice, s'il te plaît… »_

_« Oui ? »_

J'avais décidé de jouer les parfaites innocentes. Après tout, personne ne voyait ce qu'il se passait sous cette nappe, nous étions les seuls à le savoir. Il respira une nouvelle fois, avant de finalement se reprendre. Il me demanda d'une voix rauque si j'avais fini mon dessert, ce à quoi je répondis malicieusement que je n'en étais pas sure… Il suggéra que je l'emporte, ou que nous recommandions ce que je voulais en room service plus tard. Il n'en pouvait plus, je le savais parfaitement, et il essayait de sauver les apparences de son mieux. J'eus donc pitié de lui, et le laissai aller régler l'addition puisqu'il avait refusé tout net que nous partagions. Ah, ces sudistes, délicieusement romantiques !

Il nous fallut remonter jusqu'à sa chambre, et prendre l'ascenseur. Huit étages, huit longs, très longs étages… Si nous avions été seuls à l'intérieur, j'étais persuadée que nous n'aurions jamais réussi à garder nos mains pour nous… Chaque frôlement était une délicieuse torture, et je savais bien qu'une fois dans sa chambre, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Tant pis pour les apparences, et les convenances, et la bienséance, ce soir il serait à moi, de gré ou de force. Encore qu'un petit gabarit comme moi ne pourrait certainement pas faire grand-chose contre quelqu'un de sa stature. Mais j'avais bon espoir de ne pas avoir à beaucoup le forcer pour le convaincre… Fort heureusement pour moi, les gens partageant l'ascenseur avec nous ne se doutèrent pas une seule seconde des pensées parfaitement inappropriées qui habitaient nos esprits, provoquant mon fou rire que je tâchai de garder discret.

Enfin nous arrivâmes à l'étage, et il nous fallut toute notre volonté pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la chambre. Néanmoins en homme poli il me tint la porte, m'invitant à entrer comme tout homme du monde le ferait. Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur, et comme je me retrouvai devant le canapé qui avait vu notre premier baiser quelques heures plus tôt, je sentis deux bras musclés se refermer sur moi. Je les caressai de mes doigts, le laissant enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux. Il respira mon parfum, tandis que je laissai sa chaleur m'envelopper.

_« Je ne t'oblige à rien Alice… »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Si tu souhaites partir, je ne te retiendrai pas, je n'en ai aucun droit… »_

_« Je ne veux pas partir. »_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que si je te laisse partir cette nuit, je ne pourrai plus jamais dormir en paix… »_

Je ne répondis pas, heureuse de voir qu'il partageait les mêmes sensations que moi. Il savait donc que ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ça. Que je n'étais pas une fille facile, que c'était différent dans notre cas. Déjà ses mains se glissaient sous le fin tissu de mon pull, me faisant frissonner. Le contact de sa peau rendue râpeuse par les cicatrices, contre la mienne m'amena très près du point de rupture. Il ne comprit pas quand je rompis notre étreinte, mais se rassura quand je lui demandai de me donner seulement quelques minutes. Il alla s'asseoir en silence sur le grand lit pendant que je me réfugiai à la salle de bain. Je savais bien que cette nuisette me servirait à un moment ! J'avais été bien inspirée de l'emmener malgré toutes mes excellentes raisons de ne prendre qu'un simple pyjama de coton. De quoi j'aurais eu l'air une fois entre ses bras avec ma tenue d'adolescente ! Repliant avec soin mes affaires, j'enfilai la nuisette rouge satinée qui je le savais saurait faire son effet. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était, maintenant qu'il avait eu mon approbation, aucun doute qu'il apprécierait l'attention !

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux avaient séché et semblaient à peu près en place, et j'avais essuyé mon maquillage pour éviter les dégâts au réveil. Je me félicitai encore d'avoir choisi cette pièce de ma garde-robe une fois de plus, elle était parfaite ! Je l'avais assez fait attendre, il me fallait le rejoindre à présent… Je sortis donc de la salle de bain, cherchant timidement son regard. Il avait mis de la musique douce et tamisé les lumières pour créer une ambiance, et se retourna vers moi lorsque j'entrai.

Médusé. C'était le terme qui le qualifiait le mieux. Il resta là un instant sans rien dire ni faire, n'aidant pas à dissiper mon malaise. Avais-je mal évalué ma capacité de séduction ? Il avait pourtant dit aimer le rouge… Et cette nuisette était vraiment l'une des seules qui me mettait à mon avantage ! Puis il sembla reprendre contenance, et tendit une main vers moi. Je la pris, et il m'attira à lui, toujours assis sur le lit. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je réalisais que je n'étais pas beaucoup plus grande que lui. Cela me fit sourire, et l'encouragea à continuer. Ses mains frôlèrent avec délicatesse le tissu satiné, s'émerveillant de ce doux contact. Pour ma part je laissai mes doigts à nouveau explorer ses envoûtantes boucles blondes, avant de finalement venir entourer son visage avec tendresse.

_« Si je t'embrasse maintenant, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible… »_

_« Mon JazzBoy… »_

_« Ma Pixie Girl… »_

Nos lèvres s'unirent, enfin, avides de se retrouver à nouveau. Si le paradis existait réellement, alors ce devait être ça, j'y étais probablement déjà… Il retira maladroitement ses chaussures et m'attira avec lui sur le lit, consciencieux de ne pas briser notre étreinte. Il m'enlaça avec – oserais-je le dire – amour, me serrant contre lui. La sensation était merveilleuse, et de sentir son corps brûlant contre le mien, cela suffisait à me faire perdre la raison. Il était trop tard pour reculer, nous l'avions bien compris, cette nuit serait la nôtre.

_« Alice je- »_

_« Shhh… »_

Ce furent les derniers mots que nous échangeâmes de la soirée. Du moins les seuls mots cohérents. Le reste ne fut que douceur, bonheur et volupté. Comme je m'en étais doutée, Jasper resta un gentleman jusqu'à la dernière minute, déterminé à faire passer mon plaisir avant le sien… Si cet homme était réellement ainsi en permanence, alors aucun doute, j'en tomberais désespérément amoureuse en moins de deux, pour peu que ça ne fut pas déjà le cas…

* * *

_**Et voilà! J'aurais pu rallonger le chapitre, car je voulais mettre le récit de leur nuit ensemble, et puis je me suis rappelée les règles du rating... Et oui, c'est une fic notée T, donc pas de lemon... Et je n'a pas envie de limiter l'accès à ma fic pour juste un chapitre. Alors tant pis, il vous faudra imaginer toutes les choses que Jasper et Alice ont pu faire nyark nyark! ^^ **_

_**N'oubliez pas de me faire partager vos impressions via les reviews, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me booste de rentrer à la maison et de voir 20 nouvelles reviews à lire! :)**_

_**A très vite pour la suite!**_


	13. Retour à la réalité

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Tout d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, le chapitre était prêt depuis ce matin, mais je sais pas, le site doit bugger car impossible de charger mon document... Bref j'ai recours à des moyens détournés, espérons que ça marche quand même. Voilà donc le lendemain de la nuit torride entre Alice et Jasper, sans doute moins intense mais transition nécessaire. J'espère que vous aimerez, en tous les cas merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement, vous avez battu des records de visite vendredi! Assez parlé, bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Retour à la réalité

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le soleil perçait de nouveau à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas chez moi, et que les bras qui enlaçaient ma taille n'étaient certainement pas les miens. Et puis je sentis la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, et la mémoire me revint, souvenir d'une nuit absolument inoubliable. Vraiment. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de semblable par le passé. Je pensais que ma relation avec James n'étaient basée que sur notre formidable alchimie sexuelle. Dieu que je me trompais… Si on m'avait dit un jour que je rencontrerais un homme capable de me faire ressentir un tel plaisir, de me faire sentir aimée de la sorte, alors sans doute aurais-je mieux employé les cinq dernières années !!!

Je restai immobile quelques minutes, savourant simplement la douceur et l'intimité de ce moment. J'avais peur qu'en me retournant il ne se réveillât et alors nous devrions discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrêtât pour nous, et que nous puissions rester ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour toujours. Je m'y sentais si bien… Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou, chaud et régulier… J'étendis mon bras pour attraper mon portable. Je voulais savoir l'heure qu'il était. Mais mon mouvement le fit resserrer son étreinte autour de moi, et je sus qu'il était à présent réveillé.

Il embrassa doucement ma nuque, et je me retournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais il souriait. J'adorais son sourire. En fait j'adorais à peu près tout en lui, il ressemblait à la parfaite incarnation de l'homme idéal !

_« Hey JazzBoy… »_

_« Mmm… »_

Bon, monsieur n'était pas trop du matin non plus, on allait bien s'entendre. Sauf qu'il était dix heures et demies, et qu'il n'était plus temps de traîner au lit. Mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Non que cela m'ennuie, bien au contraire ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel de m'avoir fait prendre cette nuisette dans mon sac ! Elle avait parfaitement joué son rôle, même si je doutais pouvoir la reporter un jour !! Pour l'heure je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais ma propre bouillotte qui était en train de s'assurer que je n'attrape pas froid ! Ses mains étaient de nouveau partout sur moi, toujours suivies par ses lèvres avides et tendres à la fois. Aucun doute, monsieur était tout à fait réveillé à présent.

_« Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu fais… »_

_« Ca me paraissait pourtant évident… »_

_« Je voulais dire, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en discuter avant ? »_

Il soupira à la manière d'un petit garçon contrarié, puis vint s'asseoir contre la tête du lit. Il était adorable aussi quand il affichait cette moue boudeuse… Ses lèvres étaient pleines, appelant aux baisers, et ses cheveux, délicieusement en bataille… Allons Alice, pour une fois que je faisais preuve de bon sens, il n'était pas temps de craquer !!! Je récupérai alors la chemise de Jasper qui était tombée près du lit et l'enfilai, avant de venir m'asseoir sur lui. Aussitôt ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma taille m'attirant plus près de lui, mais je restais ferme sur mes intentions, aussi tentante soit la proposition. Nous allions discuter. C'était mon dernier mot.

_« Jazz, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… et ce matin… Enfin la nuit dernière quoi… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi ? »_

Il déposa un baiser au creux de ma mâchoire, puis mordilla précautionneusement le lobe de mon oreille. Il ne faisait vraiment rien pour m'aider là, j'étais toute frissonnante, et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour conserver un semblant de raison. Voyant que je ne cédais pas, il se décida à répondre.

_« La nuit dernière était magique pour moi, et j'espère qu'elle sera suivie de beaucoup d'autres aussi merveilleuses par le futur. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'il y ait un 'nous' ? »_

_« Pas toi ? »_

Il s'était écarté un peu de moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, comme surpris. Apparemment, l'idée d'une relation entre nous coulait de source pour lui. Non que ça me dérange, c'était ce que je souhaitais plus que tout moi aussi, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'un homme puisse vouloir ça si rapidement… Folle de joie, je l'embrassai fougueusement, oubliant que j'avais décidé de rester sérieuse le temps de la conversation. Mais après tout, le reste n'était que détail non ? Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui me repoussa gentiment. Je repris donc mon sérieux, même si mon cœur semblait prêt à bondir hors de ma poitrine.

_« Faisons les choses comme il faut alors. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour qu'il y ait un 'nous' ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Ca veut dire que tu seras mon petit ami, pour de bon ? »_

_« C'est en général ce que ça signifie oui… »_

_« Et que tu me seras fidèle ? »_

_« Je ne conçois pas les choses autrement… »_

_« Et que tu m'aimeras quand même, même si je suis fatigante ? Parce que tu sais, je peux vraiment être agaçante des fois… Bella et Edward te le confirmeront ! Une fois que tu auras dit oui, ce sera trop tard !»_

Il me sourit tendrement, secouant la tête. J'adorais qu'il fasse ça, ses boucles blondes dansaient autour de son visage, faisant briller avec plus d'ardeur ses prunelles azures… Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un homme aussi merveilleux puisse être mien, c'était comme de vivre un rêve… Il allait être mon petit ami, et pour une fois je serais fière de marcher à ses côtés dans la rue, et je savais déjà que mon père, Edward et Bella l'adoreraient ! Enfin pour mon frère, ça prendrait surement un peu plus de temps, mais il y viendrait lui aussi ! Après tout, ils étaient tout deux des 'scientifiques', ils ne pourraient que s'entendre !

_« Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur… »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Alice, je sais ce que je suis. Tu pourrais vite te lasser de moi, trouver un homme plus attirant que moi, et surement moins torturé… »_

Encore une fois cette histoire de cicatrices… Il avait un véritable complexe là-dessus… Il allait falloir que je travaille à le rassurer sur le sujet. Vraiment, je les remarquais à peine ! Enfin, si bien sûr, il en était couvert des pieds à la tête, j'avais vérifié, mais ça ne me dégoûtait pas du tout ! Ca n'enlevait rien à son charme, à sa douceur, à sa gentillesse et à sa carrure plus qu'agréable… Non, jamais je ne pourrais plus regarder un autre homme de cette manière, il était celui que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. J'aurais voulu le questionner à ce sujet, mais j'estimai qu'il était trop tôt. Je le regardai sérieusement une nouvelle fois. Non, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais décemment me lasser de lui alors qu'il me fallait toute ma détermination pour ne pas lui sauter dessus là tout de suite, et l'embrasser fougueusement…

_« Impossible. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Jazz, je ne pourrai pas me lasser de toi. Encore une fois je te trouve très beau, vraiment, et je me fiche que tu sois torturé, nous le sommes tous. Moi la première. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de tout ça… Prenons les choses l'une après l'autre et voyons ce qui arrive ! En plus, il faut que je te le dise… Au risque de t'effrayer et même peut-être de te perdre, sache que je suis à deux doigts de tomber follement amoureuse de toi… »_

C'était risqué d'avouer ce genre de chose après seulement une nuit d'amour – et quelle nuit ! – et je savais qu'il pourrait très bien prendre peur et se sauver. Mais j'avais confiance, et je tenais réellement à le rassurer sur l'effet qu'il me faisait. Et pas seulement physiquement, tout en lui était fait pour me plaire !

Estimant que la conversation était restée sérieuse bien assez longtemps, je laissai mes doigts parcourir son visage, son cou, son torse avec douceur. Il passa une main derrière ma nuque et m'attira à ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de passion. Je vins aussitôt me plaquer contre lui, sidérée d'avoir réussi à tenir si longtemps sans se blottir contre lui.

_« Ca ne me fait pas peur Alice, je suis même content que tu me l'ais dit… »_

Après quoi il abrégea la conversation en reprenant les choses là où il les avait laissées quelques minutes plus tôt, pour n'y mettre fin près de deux bonnes heures plus tard. J'étais en effet lovée dans ses bras, ma tête contre sa poitrine. C'était officiel, c'était mon nouvel endroit préféré. Je pouvais entendre les battements réguliers et apaisants de son cœur, tandis qu'il tirait les couvertures sur nos deux corps nus enlacés. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel par le passé. Ce calme, cette sérénité, comme s'il était parfaitement naturel que je me trouve là, et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je restai là sans rien dire de longues minutes, savourant ce silence si paisible.

Un peu après, Jasper suggéra que nous sortions finalement du lit pour prendre une douche, et que nous allions déjeuner en ville. Il était déjà passé midi, et je n'avais rien dans le ventre depuis la veille au soir, j'acceptai donc la proposition avec enthousiasme. Après m'être lavée, coiffée et remaquillée, j'étais prête à repartir, et ne put m'empêcher de trouver mon Jasper encore plus séduisant que la veille à la lumière du jour. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna donc à l'extérieur de l'hôtel où nous profitâmes un peu du retour du soleil.

Mon compagnon m'emmena dans une petite brasserie qu'il connaissait bien, et nous pûmes bavarder une fois installés. Car il restait encore bien des questions à aborder, et pas forcément des plus agréables…

_« Jazz… Comment on va faire ? »_

_« Faire quoi ? »_

_« Comment on va pouvoir gérer notre relation, avec la distance et tout ça ? »_

_« Nous allons tout faire pour que ça fonctionne Alice… Je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que possible, et tu viendras me voir quand tu le pourras. Et peut-être qu'un jour l'un de nous deux pourra se rapprocher… »_

_« Ca va être difficile… J'espère que nous y arriverons… »_

_« Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Parce que j'ai la conviction que tu pourrais bien être celle que j'ai longtemps cherchée… »_

Je souris, touchée par cette déclaration si spontanée. Jasper n'était pas le genre à s'ouvrir facilement, j'avais bien pu m'en rendre compte, et il avait bien des difficultés à accepter la vitesse à laquelle nous avancions tous les deux. Moi aussi bien sûr, mais j'avais moins de mal à me faire à l'idée que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais c'était surement parce que j'étais une fille, doublée d'une incorrigible romantique ! Lui semblait bien plus terre-à-terre, bien plus raisonnable.

Le repas se poursuivit sur un ton plus léger, plus détendu, seul moyen de cacher notre malaise à l'idée de devoir se séparer dans quelques heures. Lui avait son avion le lendemain, mais moi je devais rentrer à Forks pour retourner bosser. J'avais réussi à me faire remplacer pour le samedi, mais il me faudrait être à mon poste le lundi, et rattraper mes heures manquées tout au long de la semaine… Bah, ça en avait valu la peine, et maintenant que nous étions d'accord pour former un couple Jasper et moi, j'aurais une bonne motivation pour aller travailler. En plus j'avais mon rendez-vous pour un éventuel nouvel emploi dans la semaine, donc tout se présenterait plutôt bien.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve, main dans la main ou son bras autour de ma taille, déambulant dans les rues en observant les vitrines des boutiques pour moi, analysant les époques architecturales des bâtiments pour lui. Il m'emmena même au musée, et je lui montrai un café très sympathique où ils servaient d'excellentes pâtisseries. Je dînai avec lui dans un restaurant assez chic où il m'invita, et finalement il lui fallut me raccompagner à ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au parking fut des plus silencieux, et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser les larmes me monter aux yeux.

_« C'est trop court un week-end… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois nous prendrons plus longtemps… »_

Il me fallut alors poser la question tant redoutée, celle qui nous brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux mais qu'aucun n'osait réellement formuler de peur de la réponse. Je me lançai cependant, incapable de rester dans le doute une minute de plus.

_« Quand est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais devoir aller en Europe dans les semaines à venir pour mon travail, et ça pourrait durer un bon mois. Mais à mon retour, je tâcherai de poser quelques jours d'affilé, et peut-être accepteras-tu de m'héberger chez toi pendant cette période ? »_

_« Un mois… Est-ce que je vais tenir jusque là sans te voir ? »_

_« Il le faudra bien Darlin'… »_

Je frissonnai. Il avait compris que j'étais sensible à ce petit accent, et il en jouait. Il ne lui avait vraiment pas fallu longtemps pour me cerner… J'adorais sa voix, alors quand il se laissait aller à parler naturellement, son accent reprenait le dessus, plus fort que d'ordinaire. J'avais pu le constater lors de nos étreintes passionnées la nuit dernière, c'était bien plus flagrant… Mon texan préféré…

_« Tu m'appelleras hein ? »_

_« Tous les jours, et je t'enverrai des emails… »_

Refoulant la grosse crise de larmes qui menaçait maintenant de se déclencher à tout instant, je me serrai fort contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans sa chemise. Il m'enlaça tendrement, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. J'étais encore dans ses bras et pourtant il me manquait déjà affreusement. Notre étreinte prit fin, et je montai dans ma voiture sans un mot. Je mis le contact, et après un dernier signe de la main je quittai le parking, le laissant rejoindre son hôtel… Sans surprise, les larmes coulèrent sans arrêt pendant les deux heures qui me séparaient de Forks… Aucun doute possible, j'étais déjà incroyablement attachée à lui, et mes pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir à son odeur, sa peau, ses lèvres…

Un mois… Comment allais-je pouvoir tenir si longtemps ?...

* * *

**_Voilà! Certaines m'ont demandée à propos des cicatrices de Jasper, et je vais répondre honnêtement, je n'ai encore absolument aucune idée de pourquoi il les a eues! ^^ MAis j'y réfléchis sérieusement, promis vous aurez des réponses! :)_**

**_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, car ça ça a l'air de toujours bien fonctionner! Pas d'excuses possible! ^^ Allez, à très vite pour la suite!_**


	14. La douce torture de l'attente

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Bon, l'upload de fichiers refonctionne, je peux donc charger mon chapitre! Allez, cette fois-ci j'ai opté pour du plus léger que les deux derniers qui étaient pour le moins... intenses!^^ Alice est de retour à Forks, entourée de sa famille et son amie Bella. Comment gèrera-t-elle la distance avec Jasper? *musique de suspens à la Qui veut gagner des millions* Vous le saurez... en lisant ce chapitre! Oui allez j'arrête de faire ma maligne et je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 – La douce torture de l'attente

Déjà une semaine depuis mon week-end de rêve avec Jasper… Une longue et interminable semaine passée à surveiller mon téléphone en permanence dans l'attente d'un coup de fil. Je savais qu'il était occupé avec son voyage, et que par conséquent il ne pouvait m'appeler qu'une fois par jour, plus généralement le soir quand il rentrait à l'hôtel. Dans ces moments là, j'étais dans un autre monde, doux et léger comme les nuages, entourée par les souvenirs de nos tendres étreintes. Jasper était absolument parfait. Même à distance il était toujours aussi adorable et prévenant, et bien qu'il soit arrivé à ses fins me concernant, il se montrait toujours aussi gentleman et attentif à mes désirs. Le plus souvent, nous parlions de nos journées, des petits évènements du quotidien. Il avait fait bon voyage jusque Londres, où il devait rester pour quelques jours, puis il s'envolerait pour Berlin et peut-être Paris. Je l'enviais de pouvoir voyager de la sorte, voir du pays tout en travaillant…

J'attendais toujours une réponse de la part de la compagnie pour laquelle j'avais eu une interview, mais pour l'instant pas de nouvelles. Je continuai donc de bûcher autant que possible dans ma boutique de vêtements, priant que je n'aie plus à subir les commentaires méprisants des clientes. Heureusement, pour m'occuper, j'avais toujours le cas Bella. Oui parce que rien n'avait bougé de son côté en une semaine, si ce n'était que maintenant Edward s'arrêtait lui dire bonjour le matin. Ouh, quel progrès… A ce rythme, ils seraient peut-être mariés avant leurs… 85 ans ?! Oui, j'étais moqueuse, mais franchement… Je savais bien qu'avec ma relation emballée et pesée d'avec Jasper je faisais un peu office d'opposée, mais au moins j'avais été droit au but et j'avais le petit copain de mes rêves ! Bon, ok, il habitait à l'autre bout du pays, et se trouvait actuellement de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique… Mais c'était un détail quand les sentiments étaient là non ?

C'était ce que j'étais en train d'essayer d'expliquer à Bella alors que nous déjeunions à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. J'avais terminé ma journée à midi, et j'étais montée la voir pour lui raconter ma conversation de la veille avec Jasper au téléphone.

_« Et tu te rends compte, il a dit que du coup dès son retour d'Europe, il aurait la possibilité de prendre huit jours consécutifs !!! Il va venir à Forks Bella, et tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer !!! »_

_« Enfin ! Depuis le temps que tu me parles de lui… »_

_« Oh ne joue pas les blasées, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je te parle de lui… Enfin depuis que c'est sérieux… »_

_« N'empêche, tu es allée un peu vite Alice, coucher avec lui dès votre première rencontre… »_

_« Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arriverait comme ça… Mais je ne sais pas, il y a eu ce… cette étincelle… Cette alchimie instantanée… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »_

_« Mouais, vous avez pris vos précautions au moins ?! »_

_« Evidemment, je ne suis pas idiote !!! Tu crois que j'aurais risqué de me retrouver enceinte ?! »_

J'avais parlé un petit peu fort… Tant et si bien que mes paroles avaient été entendues par la seule personne de cette hôpital que j'aurais préféré qui n'entende pas… Enfin juste après Edward… Mon père, qui avait décidé de descendre prendre un café juste à ce moment là s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi. Je n'osai pas affronter son regard, trop embarrassée. J'adorais mon père, c'était un homme absolument fabuleux, et gentil, et il s'était toujours bien occupé de moi, même après la mort de maman. Il m'avait toujours traitée comme sa petite princesse, si bien que je ne l'avais jamais trop informé de ma vie intime. Même lorsque certaines questions s'étaient formées dans mon esprit, j'étais toujours allée voir Esmée ou l'infirmière de l'école pour y répondre.

_« Mary, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Papa, je te l'ai dit, c'est Alice maintenant. Je suis venue prendre le déjeuner avec Bella… Tu vas bien ? »_

Tout faire pour détourner la conversation et que le sujet ne vienne pas rouler sur la table de nouveau. Même si je savais pertinemment que ça reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Je votais pour 'un autre'… Il salua Bella et s'assit à notre table après qu'elle l'ait invité. Traîtresse…

_« Oui je vais bien, beaucoup de travail comme d'habitude. Excuse-moi je n'avais pas l'intention d'écouter, mais tu parlais de prendre des précautions, tu as des soucis avec James ? »_

_« Non papa, je ne suis plus avec James, j'ai rompu avec lui le mois dernier… »_

Edward n'était donc pas aussi commère que je le pensais… Il n'avait pas été raconter aux parents toutes mes histoires ni comment il s'était battu avec James. Ni comment je l'avais plaqué par email. Bien, il ne savait donc que le strict minimum, ce qui me permettait de ne l'informer que du nécessaire.

_« J'en suis content ma chérie, ce garçon n'était pas fait pour toi. Trop impoli… Et tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_« En quelque sorte… »_

_« Hum… Je vois… »_

_« Oh ne t'en fais pas papa, c'est quelqu'un de bien cette fois ci ! Il s'appelle Jasper, et il est archéologue. Un garçon sérieux et intelligent ! Je suis sure que tu l'adorerais ! »_

_« Nous verrons… Quand l'amèneras-tu à la maison ? »_

_« Euh… Bientôt, promis ! Il est en Europe pour son travail en ce moment, mais dès son retour je lui proposerai de venir vous rencontrer d'accord ? Nous ne voulons pas le faire fuir dès le début n'est-ce pas ? »_

Mon père acquiesça, puis se rendant compte qu'il était surement de trop autour de cette table, il prétexta avoir à faire et après une affectueuse embrassade, il remonta à son bureau. Pfiou… Terriblement embarrassante cette situation ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui dire que Jasper venait bientôt ?! Et pire, pourquoi avais-je dit que je l'amènerais peut-être à la maison ?! Maintenant je pouvais être sure qu'Esmée m'appellerait tous les deux jours pour savoir quand nous viendrions, et s'il aimait la dinde, et s'il avait une préférence pour son thé… Malheur… Je ne savais même pas si Jasper buvait du thé…

Et comment allais-je convaincre Jasper de venir chez mes parents ? Après tout, nous n'étions ensemble que depuis huit jours, avec un week-end en amoureux à notre actif… Il allait prendre peur, c'était sûr… Et s'il me plaquait parce que j'allais trop vite ? Non, je ne devais pas raisonner comme ça. J'avais dit que je lui en parlerais à son retour d'Europe… Je n'avais pas dit quand ! Et avec un peu de chance, les parents ne seraient pas disponibles durant la période où Jasper viendrait me rendre visite… Papa était toujours très occupé avec la gestion de l'hôpital, et Esmée avait toujours des tas de choses à faire dans le cadre de son métier de décoratrice d'intérieurs…

Mouais, qui essayais-je véritablement de convaincre là ?! Certainement pas moi, parce que je savais très bien que je ne couperais pas à l'entrevue parentale… Mais je n'avais plus quinze ans ! Pourquoi fallait-il encore que je suive les mêmes règles qu'à l'époque où je vivais encore sous leur toit !!!

_« Alice, tu as vu Carlisle ? Je dois lui parler ! »_

_« Hey Eddie ! Il vient de partir à l'instant ! Quoi de neuf ? »_

_« Comme d'habitude, le boulot. Mais je suis en congé demain, je pensais aller faire un tour à Seattle, ça te tente ? »_

_« Moi ? Non désolée, j'ai des plans… Mais Bell', tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais y aller pour acheter ce livre qu'ils ont à la librairie médicale ? »_

_« Euh… Comment ? »_

Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi peu intuitive !! J'étais en train de lui arranger un rendez-vous là ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! On se réveillait Bella, et on jouait le jeu !!! Incroyable vraiment ! Même Edward avait l'air réceptif et avait compris la supercherie… Pourtant pour une fois, il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment une réaction de la part de Bella.

_« Oui, ce livre là, un truc de médecine tu sais bien j'y connais rien… Ca fait des jours que tu me dis qu'il faut que tu ailles le chercher à Seattle… »_

_« Ah… Oui, ce livre là… »_

_« Ed, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Bella, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Et puis le trajet te paraîtra moins long comme ça ! »_

_« Oui, pourquoi pas ! Ca te convient Bella ? »_

Rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, celle-ci hocha la tête, évitant son regard. Et c'était moi qu'on traitait comme une gamine de quinze ans hein ?! Après un rapide clin d'œil à mon frère, ils convinrent d'une heure de rencontre, et il repartit aussitôt à la recherche de mon père. Ah ces deux là, ne pouvaient-ils rien faire sans que j'intervienne ?! Enfin bref, au moins je leur avais organisé un rendez-vous en amoureux en dehors de l'hôpital, c'était plutôt pas mal non ? Et complètement improvisé ! Parfois je me surprenais moi-même ! Peut-être étais-je bénie en amour, malgré toutes mes petites aventures malheureuses… Cupidon avait surement eu enfin pitié de moi en me mettant sur la route du bonheur avec Jasper, et je devais le remercier en réunissant Edward et Bella…

_« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser Bell, je vais rentrer écrire un mail à Jazz, et ensuite je dois encore rappeler l'agence de recrutement… Histoire de me rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Et ce soir, Jasper doit me téléphoner… Il me tarde… »_

_« Ok, mais ça va si je t'appelle demain matin pour passer en revue tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward ? »_

_« Oui, si tu veux je peux passer t'aider à te préparer ? »_

_« Tu ferais ça ? »_

_« Evidemment !!! Bien, allez, disons 9h chez toi ! J'amènerai les croissants, et tu feras le café ! »_

_« Vendu ! »_

Sur ces bonnes résolutions je me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison, et me connectai à mon ordinateur pour écrire mon mail quotidien à Jasper. Mais une fois encore il m'avait devancée… Je me hâtai d'ouvrir son message.

**OUVRIR.**

_Hey Darlin',_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, je profite d'un petit moment de répit pour t'envoyer un mail. Ici c'est la folie douce, tout le monde court dans tous les sens, et rares sont les moments où on peut juste s'asseoir et arrêter de penser deux minutes. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai toujours ton sourire dans ma tête, il y est imprimé ad vitam aeternam. Tu me manques énormément, et je compte les jours qui me séparent de nos retrouvailles._

_Il me tarde de pouvoir de nouveau me promener dans la rue en prenant ta main dans la mienne, ou simplement de pouvoir t'enlacer et t'embrasser passionnément. Et je vais m'arrêter là avant de paraître indécent, parce que je dois reconnaître à ma grande faiblesse que ce ne sont pas les seules choses que je rêve de te faire…_

_J'espère pouvoir t'appeler plus tard dans la journée, sinon ce soir, après tout ce sera l'après-midi pour toi. Difficile de s'y retrouver avec le décalage horaire. Je pars pour Paris demain, j'aurai donc neuf heures de plus que toi. Promis je te ramènerai un souvenir de France, je n'ai pas oublié que c'est l'un des endroits où tu rêves d'aller… Peut-être un jour pourrons-nous remonter les Champs-Elysées ensemble, main dans la main…_

_Bien, j'ai assez abusé de ma pause, je t'embrasse et pense bien à toi,_

_Tendrement,_

_Jasper._

Ah… Ma dose de douceur de la journée. J'avais dû faire un truc vraiment bien pour le mériter… Pas très élégant, mais tellement vrai. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait ou écrivait avait le don de me faire fondre, et mon cœur s'emballait tout seul… En plus contrairement à bien des hommes il s'impliquait vraiment dans notre relation, et voulait lui aussi qu'elle marche pour de bon. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais pratiquement certaine de mes sentiments à son égard, mais je savais aussi que je ne tarderais pas à les laisser transparaître…

**REPONDRE**

_Hey JazzBoy,_

_Je suis tellement contente de lire de tes nouvelles ! En fait j'étais rentrée d'un repas avec Bella en me disant que j'allais t'écrire pour que tu ais la surprise en te connectant, mais tu m'as devancée encore une fois ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu vas bien, et j'espère que ton travail est intéressant malgré l'intensité qu'il a l'air d'avoir… Ici c'est assez calme, comme je te le disais hier au téléphone, même routine ennuyeuse à mon travail. Et j'attends toujours des nouvelles de l'agence de recrutement. Je les ai appelés ce matin pendant ma pause, mais c'était tout le temps occupé. Je vais leur renvoyer un mail après le tien, et si je n'ai pas de réponse d'ici à demain, alors j'irai les voir pendant ma pause déjeuner…_

_A moi aussi tu me manques… Je n'arrête pas de repenser à tes lèvres sur les miennes, à tes mains si douces et attentionnées… Mon dieu je crois que lors de ton séjour à Forks, il va m'être difficile de te laisser quitter ma chambre !!! ^^ Non je plaisante, il faudra bien que nous allions jusqu'à la cuisine pour reprendre des forces de temps en temps !!! :p_

_Sinon je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler maintenant ou pas, mais autant te le dire, je me sentirai mieux après. J'ai croisé mon père à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et il m'a entendue parler de toi avec Bella (oui parce que je parle de toi pratiquement tout le temps à Bella ^^). Du coup j'ai dû l'informer de notre relation, et il m'a demandée s'il te rencontrerait bientôt. Si – et seulement si, tu n'es absolument pas tenu de dire oui – tu es d'accord, ce serait génial que l'on passe dire bonjour un après-midi… Je sais, c'est encore tôt, et tu n'es sans doute pas encore prêt pour ça. Je le comprends tout à fait, et si tu ne veux pas c'est très bien, pas de soucis de mon côté. Et j'aime autant te prévenir, mon père risquerait de te faire subir l'interrogatoire en règle… Parce qu'après l'expérience James, il est plus prudent…_

_Oh, tu as tellement de chance d'aller à Paris !! J'espère aussi qu'un jour je pourrai t'accompagner lors d'un de ces voyages, et nous irons dîner dans un restaurant parisien, et je porterai une jolie robe, et ensuite nous nous promènerons le long de la Seine… Ce sera tellement romantique ! Oui parce que je préfère te le dire tout de suite, Forks, c'est tout sauf romantique… C'est froid, pluvieux, et petit. Mais c'est chez moi ! ^^_

_Allez, je te laisse, j'espère qu'on arrivera à se parler par téléphone un peu plus tard._

_Plein de baisers,_

_Ton Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, j'avais réussi à lui envoyer un gentil message, tout en y intégrant la partie qui m'embêtait un peu plus… Ainsi nous pourrions en discuter plus tard au téléphone… Enfin, s'il lisait ça avant de m'appeler, bien sûr… Oh, ça me faisait penser que j'avais oublié de l'informer de mes avancées dans le plan Edward/Bella… Tant pis, ce serait pour la prochaine fois ! Ou lorsque je l'aurais de vive voix…

Ayant un peu de temps devant moi, je m'attelai à faire un peu de ménage, triant quelques tenues que je pourrais prêter à Bella pour son rendez-vous de demain. Parce que la connaissant, elle choisirait surement un vieux jeans avec un pull déjà porté une centaine de fois, et qu'il me faudrait alors intervenir de toute urgence. Je ressortis de mon dressing un pantalon noir un peu trop grand pour moi mais qui serait parfait pour elle, ainsi qu'un petit chemisier à manches courtes rouge et noir. Si Jasper était sensible à ces couleurs alors nuls doutes que mon frère le serait aussi. Cela me faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'il me faudrait piquer une tête dans mon compartiment lingerie pour y trouver ce que je porterais lors du séjour de mon homme… Car nous voulions l'impressionner, il s'agissait donc d'effectuer un choix judicieux… Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas simplement aller racheter de nouvelles tenues… J'avais décidé de garder mon argent pour me payer mes trajets vers Houston dans les mois à venir. Donc plus de dépenses inconsidérées, il me faudrait recycler et réassortir mes tenues. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver… Si Bella était capable de reporter cent fois le même chemisier, alors je devais bien en être capable aussi… peut-être…

Alors que j'étais ensevelie sous les nuisettes et autres sous-vêtements de matières très diverses, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Jasper. Toujours ponctuel, et surtout fidèle à sa parole de m'appeler tous les jours…

_« Hey toi… »_

_« Hey toi-même… Tu vas bien ? »_

Ah… Cette voix… Et voilà, j'étais déjà sous le charme… Pourtant je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détail chez un homme par le passé. Mais Jasper, c'était différent. Chaque petite chose semblait séduisante chez lui. Comme s'il avait été conçu pour me plaire. Et j'adorais ça. J'espérais juste qu'il en fût de même pour lui par rapport à moi.

_« Oui, ça va. Je suis en train de trier mes affaires. Tu tombes bien, je suis justement dans le compartiment lingerie… »_

_« Mmm… Intéressant, tu y as fait des découvertes ? »_

_« Ca dépend… Tu pencherais plutôt coton, satin ou dentelle ? »_

_« Honnêtement darlin', n'importe quoi si c'est sur toi et qu'il me faut l'enlever… »_

Cet accent… Et comment pouvais-je rester correcte après des paroles pareilles ?! Je me consumais de l'intérieur rien qu'en l'imaginant me dévêtir… Non Alice, il me fallait encore patienter trois bonnes semaines avant de le revoir, je devais tenir bon et recentrer la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible que l'irrésistible envie que j'avais de le voir devant moi et de lui sauter dessus…

_« Pas si vite très cher, qu'avez-vous fait de mon gentleman de petit ami ? »_

_« Il se languit de votre présence… »_

Si j'avais été dans un manga, alors on aurait pu voir une bulle au dessus de ma tête avec écrit en gros dedans « Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaah ». Non vraiment, il savait bien y faire. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire, et quand. Avait-il l'habitude de ce genre de conversation ou quoi ? A moins qu'il ne lise dans mon esprit. Allez, retour à un sujet plus léger…

_« Tu me manques aussi. Alors, satin ou dentelle ? »_

_« Va pour dentelle. Garde le satin pour les petites occasions comme le week-end dernier… »_

_« Bien, c'est noté. Alors, beaucoup de travail de ton côté ? »_

_« Oui, mais là ça va, la journée est terminée. J'ai eu ton mail tout à l'heure, je l'ai lu avant de t'appeler. J'aime bien quand tu me fais de grands messages, j'ai l'impression d'être plus longtemps avec toi… »_

_« Moi aussi j'adore recevoir de tes nouvelles. Quoi que tu me dises, ça me fait beaucoup de bien et ça m'aide à tenir le coup avant de te revoir. C'est quand même incroyable, certaines filles que je connais ne peuvent parfois voir leur petit copain que les week-ends parce qu'ils travaillent loin ou quoi, et elles disent qu'elles tiennent très bien durant leur séparation. Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? »_

_« Parce qu'entre nous c'est nouveau, et comme tu l'as déjà dit, il y a une extraordinaire alchimie qui semble accélérer et amplifier tout le processus. »_

Hum. Ou comment briser le romantisme en une seule réplique. Non je savais bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sciemment, juste que parfois, il devrait un tout petit peu se lâcher et laisser ses sentiments parler plutôt que son cerveau ô-combien brillant. Mais c'était amusant, parce qu'il s'en excusait toujours quand je lui faisais remarquer…

_« Wow, tu es vraiment un scientifique hein ? »_

_« Excuse-moi, l'habitude… Alors tu voudrais que je rencontre ton père ? »_

Gloups. Scientifique et incisif. Bon en même temps je ne pouvais pas éviter le sujet indéfiniment, disons qu'une entrée en la matière aurait été appréciée. Deux cas de figures allaient se présenter à moi maintenant : Ou bien il accepterait de le rencontrer et j'aurais fait bonne pioche, ou bien nous allions droit vers notre première dispute. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas réfractaire à l'idée ! Pitié pitié pitié mon ange gardien, qui qu'il fût, où qu'il fût, j'avais besoin d'aide là !!!

_« Euh… C'est-à-dire, enfin comme je t'ai dit, j'ai dû lui dire que tu existais, et il a simplement demandé quand est-ce qu'il te rencontrerait… Encore une fois tu n'es absolument pas obligé de dire oui ! On peut attendre un peu si tu penses que c'est trop tôt… »_

_« Ca ne me pose pas de problème Alice. Du moment que nous sommes d'accord tous les deux… »_

J'oubliai de relâcher l'air de mes poumons tellement j'étais surprise. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air paniqué… Heu… Il avait bien compris ce que je lui demandais au moins ? Même pas la moindre toute petite once de panique ? Je flipperais complètement s'il m'avait demandé de rencontrer ses parents lors de ma première visite à Houston, seulement un mois après qu'on ait commencé à se fréquenter…

_« Quoi ?! Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu précipité ? »_

_« Sans doute, mais tu ne pourras pas me cacher à ton père pour toujours… A moins que tu ne sois pas prête à me présenter à lui, ce qui serait complètement différent. »_

_« Non non ! Je veux dire, je serais très contente que tu le rencontres, j'avais juste un peu peur que tu ne paniques et ne me prennes pour une folle. Alors tu voudras bien qu'on aille le voir un jour où tu seras chez moi ? »_

_« Si cela te fait plaisir, alors oui, j'en serais ravi. »_

_« Oh Jazz je t'adore !!! Tu es le meilleur ! »_

_« C'est gentil, même si je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit effectivement le cas. Et sinon, quelles nouvelles de Bella ? »_

_« Ohhh oui justement il fallait que je te raconte !!!! Tu vois tout à l'heure au café de l'hôpital… »_

Je continuai ensuite en lui racontant l'épisode de la cafétéria et comment j'avais réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous à nos deux futurs tourtereaux. Jasper me félicita pour ma victoire, me conseillant pour la préparation de Bella le lendemain. Je me sentais à présent beaucoup plus légère, et sentis que mes sentiments pour lui avaient encore progressé d'un cran. Ces trois semaines d'attente allaient encore être interminables, mais je savais que l'enjeu en valait la peine, et que je ne regretterais pas d'avoir été patiente…

* * *

**_Comme toujours, je ne peux que vous encourager à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre! A venir sans doute le rdv de Bella et Edward, et toujours des moments Alice/Jasper dont je raffole ^^_**

**_A très vite!_**


	15. Let's play Cupid

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Ah, ce chapitre, il m'aura causé bien des tourments, parce qu'il traite d'Edward et Bella, mais du point de vue d'Alice. Pas facile à écrire, surtout que je voulais vraiment garder un ton enjoué fidèle à notre héroïne! Alors j'espère que vous en serez satisfaites, parce qu'au final c'est vous les juges! Bonne lecture! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Let's play Cupid !

La journée d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être intense. En effet, non contente de m'être couchée tard pour avoir parlé avec un Jasper frais et dispo – petit rappel, nous avions neuf heures de décalage – j'avais promis à Bella de venir chez elle pour l'aider à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec mon frère. De bonne heure et de bonne humeur, je me présentai donc à sa porte avec tout mon matériel de beauté. Et oui, nous avions du pain sur la planche ! Elle vint m'ouvrir presqu'aussitôt, et ne cacha pas sa surprise en me voyant arriver avec un sac de voyage énorme.

_« Euh… Alice, tu emménages ou quoi ? »_

_« Non non, j'ai juste pris deux trois bricoles dont nous allons avoir besoin. Direction la salle de bain jeune fille ! »_

Bella secoua la tête d'un air résigné. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre moi, puisque de toute façon je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de bain, où je sortis tout d'abord de quoi coiffer et maquiller mon amie. Elle rechigna un peu à ce que je lui applique crèmes et poudres en tous genre, mais j'ignorai les complaintes et m'attelai à la sublimer. Je voulais que cette fois, le rendez-vous aboutisse sur quelque chose d'un peu plus concret qu'un signe de main ou une bise amicale. Par exemple, un baiser, ce serait super non ? Je ne leur demandais pas de finir à l'hôtel, juste de faire avancer les choses…

Une fois ses cheveux lissés et son visage légèrement maquillé, je sortis ma super tenue prévue pour elle. Elle en convint que le chemisier était joli, et je fus soulagée de constater qu'aussi bien le haut que le pantalon lui allaient parfaitement. Elle pourrait bien les garder, tout était bien trop grand pour moi. C'était des cadeaux qu'on m'avait fait et que je n'avais jamais pensé à changer, mais autant qu'ils conviennent à quelqu'un plutôt que de prendre la poussière dans mon dressing !

Une fois mon travail terminé, je m'écartai de quelques pas, et observai le résultat. Plutôt pas mal… Pas mal du tout… Si elle s'arrangeait un peu comme ça tous les jours, j'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait une cour de prétendants à ses pieds en permanence ! Mais bon, c'était Bella, on ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus, je savais qu'elle n'était pas confortable avec ce genre d'artifices. En revanche j'étais certaine que mon frère ne resterait pas de marbre face à son apparence du jour.

_« Bon, pour le look c'est tout bon, maintenant tu es prête pour les conversations ? »_

_« Il y a toujours le sujet de l'hôpital… »_

_« Oui, d'accord, mais quoi d'autre ? »_

_« Euh… Toi ? »_

_« Bella, fais un effort ! »_

_« Bon, alors on pourra parler musique… Il écoute quoi ton frère ? »_

_« Beaucoup de musique classique. Tu n'as qu'à le brancher sur Debussy, il est intarissable… »_

_« Bon à savoir. Une chance que j'aime bien Clair de Lune… »_

Je secouai la tête en signe de désespoir. Ils étaient irrécupérables. Depuis des années que je notais leurs points communs, les poussant à s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels, et ils se réveillaient seulement. Enfin bon, j'espérais simplement que cette fois-ci serait la bonne… J'allais tout faire pour. Ah, je ne l'avais pas mentionné ? Je comptais les prendre en filature et suivre l'évolution de leur rendez-vous en direct. Car pas question de les laisser perdre leur temps en bavardages inutiles, ils auraient tout le temps pour ça après, une fois en couple… Et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'ils auraient besoin d'un coup de pouce pour la suite…

Nous étions en train de prendre le café quand le crissement des pneus de la Volvo de mon frère se fit entendre. Il était ponctuel, bon point pour lui. Bella prit une profonde inspiration et me remercia pour mon aide. Une chance, le fond de teint que je lui avais appliqué, bien que très léger, semblait atténuer la rougeur de ses joues. Je sortis par la porte de derrière, prenant garde de bien refermer derrière moi. Discrètement je jetai un œil à nos deux tourtereaux. Edward était galamment sorti de sa voiture pour accueillir Bella, et l'expression qu'il afficha me confirma ce que je savais déjà : il était complètement sous le charme. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette façon qu'il avait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, ou comment il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains…

Après quelques banalités d'usage il ouvrit la portière à mon amie, et ils se mirent en route pour Seattle. Je les suivis discrètement avec ma vieille voiture, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire à l'intérieur. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas un gros silence gênant, sinon les deux heures de trajet allaient paraître très longues. De mon côté j'étais bien installée, j'avais branché mon lecteur MP3 sur les enceinte de la voiture, et chantais à tue-tête dans l'habitacle. J'entendis mon téléphone m'annoncer un message, mais il me fallut attendre un feu rouge pour le consulter.

_« Hey Sweety, pense bien à toi entre deux avions, biz J. »_

Ahhh il était trop adorable ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'étais sure que ma mère ou même Esmée dirait que c'était le genre d'homme qu'il ne fallait pas laisser filer. Je m'imaginais bien avec un chapeau de cowboy et un lasso, essayant de lui passer la corde au cou !!! Hum, oui, enfin bref. Le feu était passé au vert, et si je ne démarrais pas j'allais perdre de vue mes tourtereaux. Je me remis donc en route, et les suivit sur une bonne dizaine de kilomètres. Ils arrivèrent près de la fameuse librairie où Bella était censée devoir trouver un ouvrage. Je lui avais conseillé de vraiment acheter quelque chose ayant trait à la médecine, juste pour ne pas que mon plan tombe à l'eau. Même si Edward avait certainement bien compris que tout avait été inventé par mon esprit à l'imagination débordante, il fallait sauver les apparences.

Je les suivis discrètement à l'intérieur, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon frère tenir la porte pour la laisser entrer. A la manière de Jasper, il avait été élevé en bon chevalier servant. Merci à Esmée de lui avoir inculqué de bonnes valeurs… Je rentrai à mon tour après quelques minutes, avant de me cacher derrière les rayonnages adjacents. J'avais opté pour une tenue discrète, un simple jean avec un petit pull rose, sans oublier la paire de lunettes d'enquêteur pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'avais aussi pensé à porter une perruque, mais j'avais peur de faire trop louche. Je voulais me fondre dans la masse, pas me faire repérer ou pire, être prise pour une intruse… J'écoutai attentivement leur conversation, prétendant feuilleter un ouvrage sur la maladie d'Alzheimer et ses conséquences sur l'entourage… Hum, passionnant…

_« Alors Bella, tu sais exactement quel titre tu recherches ? »_

_« Et bien… En fait il s'agit de la dernière revue scientifique Sage-femme. Elle est publiée en Europe, et je la trouve généralement dans cette librairie. »_

_« Je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler… Tu veux que j'aille demander à un vendeur ? »_

_« Non ça va, elle devrait être par là… Oui c'est ça, là-haut… »_

Bella se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la revue, mais comme on pouvait s'en douter, la coordination n'était vraiment pas son fort, ni même l'agilité, si bien qu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière une fois l'ouvrage entre les mains. Par chance, Edward la rattrapa juste à temps dans ses bras. Waouh c'était exactement comme dans les films !!! Par logique ils devraient se regarder droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et elle le remercierait d'une voix faible et ils s'embrasseraient et seraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants, et je serais la marraine et-… Oulà, stop Alice, tu t'emballais ma grande ! Hum, retour arrière. Mon frère avait donc Bella dans ses bras suite à sa chute. Il l'aida à se redresser, sans lâcher son bras.

_« Ca va, tu n'as rien ? »_

_« Non, excuse-moi, je suis juste vraiment maladroite, j'ai perdu l'équilibre… »_

_« Bien. Tu m'as fait peur de tomber en arrière comme ça… »_

_« Je ne risquais pas grand-chose, j'avais le plus grand chirurgien de la région pour s'occuper de moi… »_

Hey bravo Bella !!! Pour une fois, elle prenait les choses en main !!! J'étais tellement fière !!! Bon d'accord elle avait dit cela en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, et d'une voix si basse que je n'étais même pas sure qu'Edward ait pu l'entendre, mais même ! C'était un immense progrès pour elle… Je le vis alors sourire, un de ces sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret, et qui fit complètement craquer Bella. La pauvre elle devait être une vraie boule de nerfs à l'intérieur… Ensuite je vis mon frère lui demander de faire un détour par la section chirurgie thoracique, il voulait y voir les nouveautés. Et bien, est-ce que je devrais aussi arpenter les rayons d'histoire et géographie avec Jasper ? Bah, au pire je pourrais chercher des nouvelles destinations de vacances pour plus tard… Et puis si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, ce n'était pas cher payé…

Après une bonne heure passée dans la librairie, Edward suggéra qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Enfin des paroles censées ! Je les suivis donc dans un petit restaurant en ville et m'installai quelques tables plus loin, mais toujours de manière à pouvoir les observer sans me faire repérer. A les voir ainsi réunis, je repensai un moment à notre dîner en amoureux avec Jasper. Je l'avais bien cherché pendant ce repas… Il était dans tous ses états, et il avait été si rapide pour aller régler la note pour que nous puissions remonter à sa chambre… Ah, de bons souvenirs… Qui se reproduiraient bientôt, trois semaines… Et cette fois-ci, ce serait pour huit jours ! Il fallait absolument que je puisse poser congé… Ou mieux, démissionner et enchaîner sur un nouveau travail la semaine suivante… Enfin bref, l'heure était à Edward et Bella. Je les voyais se chercher du regard, essayant de se séduire sans en avoir l'air… Bien, mon frère semblait vouloir prendre les choses en main. Dommage que je ne puisse pas entendre bien clairement leur conversation. En tous les cas il dit quelque chose qui la fit rire, et j'applaudis intérieurement sa tentative pour l'aider à se détendre.

Peut-être avait-il finalement compris le message… En même temps, je ne pouvais pas être plus claire qu'en lui disant que Bella en pinçait pour lui depuis des années… Oups, mon téléphone. Vite, couper le son !!!

_« Allo ? »_

_« Alice ? Est-ce que je tombe à un mauvais moment ? »_

_« Jazz !! Non jamais, tu le sais bien… Et alors toi tu es où ? »_

_« Je viens d'arriver à Paris. »_

_« Mmmm je t'envie… »_

_« Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que ça en a l'air, surtout sans toi… »_

_« Il me tarde que tu viennes… là je suis au restaurant, tu te rappelles notre dîner ? »_

_« Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier ?! Tu m'as presque fait perdre tout sens de la raison ! »_

Je ris doucement, et j'étais presque sure d'avoir fait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres de l'autre côté de l'océan. C'était tellement bon d'entendre sa voix… Il me manquait affreusement, surtout maintenant que je voyais Edward et Bella ensemble pour un rendez-vous romantique… Et ils s'en tiraient étonnamment bien. Là par exemple, il essayait de lui faire goûter de son plat avec sa fourchette… Pas si boulet que ça le grand frère… Et Bella qui semblait avoir définitivement adopté le teint pivoine n'avait pas l'air de mal s'en sortir non plus… Je lui aurais bien suggéré le coup du pied sous la table, mais elle m'aurait probablement regardé de travers…

_« Jazz, j'ai tellement envie de te voir… »_

_« Moi aussi mon ange, mais tu sais que tant que je n'aurai pas fini mon travail ici je ne pourrai pas venir te voir… »_

_« Je sais… Mais c'est dur de devoir attendre. Même si je sais qu'on a de la chance de pouvoir se parler tous les jours, ça ne remplace pas un baiser ou un câlin… »_

_« J'en ai bien conscience, mais tu savais comme moi dans quoi nous nous engagions… Tu regrettes ? »_

_« Pas une seconde !!! Oh non Jasper je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre ! Excuse-moi !!! »_

_« Non ça va, je voulais juste être sûr… »_

_« Alors sois rassuré, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer comme ça, peu importe combien de kilomètres tu mettras entre nous !!! »_

_« Content de te l'entendre dire ! Bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps, mon assistante est en train de devenir folle avec les coups de fils et les papiers qui lui arrivent dessus. Je te dis bonne journée, moi je vais bientôt aller me coucher. »_

_« Bisouxxx. Fais de beaux rêves !»_

_« Je t'embrasse aussi. Et si tu es dedans, alors mes rêves seront forcément plaisants… Bye my little pixie… »_

Et il raccrocha. C'était toujours si dur de devoir couper… mais je n'avais pas le temps de me lamenter, j'avais un couple à former moi ! Prenant donc sur moi, je revenais aux amours de ma meilleure amie et de mon frère. Ils semblaient avoir bien progressé sans moi dis donc ! Etait-ce un début de rapprochement que je voyais ? Je ne rêvais pas, Bella avait bien posé sa main sur la table, et Edward avançait sa main petit à petit vers la sienne. Avec un peu de chance, leurs doigts se toucheraient bientôt, et ils finiraient par peut-être… Oh il regardait dans ma direction, vite, plonger dans mon sac à main pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse !!! J'attendis quelques minutes, puis finalement me redressai doucement.

Oh non ils se levaient pour partir !!! Pas de chance ! J'espérais n'avoir rien manqué d'important ! Discrètement je filai régler ma note au comptoir, et me dépêchai de les suivre sans me faire repérer. Une fois à l'extérieur, je les vis tourner au coin de la rue, bavardant gaiement. Et bien il semblait que ma petite Bella s'était lâchée, elle arrivait même à faire des phrases de plus de trois mots sans bégayer ! J'étais si fière… Ils marchèrent un moment, avant de s'arrêter dans un parc, ce même parc où Jasper et moi nous étions assis, mains dans la main et ma tête contre son bras. C'était si romantique… Je les vis continuer un moment, avant de s'arrêter à un banc. Edward lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de s'éloigner un moment. Elle obtempéra, et je me cachai derrière un arbre à proximité pour mieux les observer.

_« Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ? »_

Je me retournai brusquement pour me retrouver face à un policier à l'air peu amène, et surtout désireux de savoir ce que je pouvais bien faire cachée derrière un arbre au milieu d'un parc où venaient jouer les enfants.

_« Je… J'attends une amie… »_

_« Derrière un arbre ? Allons ne plaisantez pas avec moi ma petite dame, je vous suis depuis un moment et je vois bien que vous semblez surveiller ce petit couple là-bas. Vous allez me suivre si vous voulez bien, nous allons discuter de cela dans un lieu plus approprié… »_

Tout en disant cela, il se saisit de mon bras et me tira vers le chemin principal. Je me débattis avec force et conviction, mais la poigne du policier était trop puissante pour mon petit gabarit.

_« Non, monsieur l'agent, vous faites une terrible erreur ! S'il vous plaît lâchez-moi ! »_

_« Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi… Vous allez me suivre au poste, et vous m'expliquerez à quoi vous jouiez… »_

_« Non, lâchez-moi ! Je dois rester là ! Il faut que je sache ! »_

_« Allons, ne commencez pas à -»_

_« C'est bon Monsieur l'agent, il s'agit de ma petite sœur, vous pouvez la laisser aller… »_

Oh mon dieu… Diantre aurait dit Jasper… C'était la fin des haricots… Edward se tenait devant le policier, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tendue vers moi. Bella se tenait derrière lui, complètement paniquée. L'agent me lâcha finalement le bras – j'allais surement avoir une marque à cause de lui maintenant ! Pff – et me demanda de confirmer les dires de mon frère. J'acquiesçai d'un air penaud, fixant mes pieds. Je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Il devait être furieux après moi, et il aurait toutes les bonnes raisons pour l'être…

Une fois le policier parti, je me retrouvai seule face à Edward et Bella, vraiment mal à l'aise et désolée. Je savais que j'aurais beau faire ma moue boudeuse qui tuait tout, rien ne pourrait me sauver du sermon auquel j'allais avoir droit…

_« Mary Alice Brandon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?! »_

_« Edward, je suis désolée, je m'excuse, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… »_

_« Tu peux t'excuser oui ! Tu vas peut-être nous dire comment c'était censé se passer ?! »_

_« Ne cries pas Ed s'il te plaît… J'étais vraiment inquiète pour Bella à propos de ce rendez-vous, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien alors… »_

_« Alors tu nous as suivis ! Bon sang mais tu as quel âge !!! »_

_« Je suis désolée… Vous n'auriez même pas dû savoir que j'étais là… Je voulais tellement que ça marche entre vous… »_

_« Alice tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant… je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu vois bien, nous nous débrouillons très bien tout seuls… »_

_« Bella… Pardon… Je crois que toute cette histoire avec Jasper m'a un peu chamboulée la tête… Je ne vous ennuierai plus, promis. Je vais rentrer à la maison et vous laisser finir votre rendez-vous. La dernière chose que je veux est de ruiner vos chances de relation… »_

Je savais bien que j'avais complètement gâché leur rendez-vous, et qu'ils allaient tous les deux m'en vouloir un bon bout de temps. J'avais tellement honte de moi… Après m'être excusée une nouvelle fois je fis marche arrière et retournai à ma voiture, les larmes aux yeux. Edward était vraiment en colère, et il ne comptait pas se montrer tolérant avec moi… Je pleurai tout le trajet retour jusque Forks, et me ruai dans ma chambre où je laissai mon chagrin m'envahir librement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau et d'avoir déçu mes parents en ayant ramené une mauvaise note à l'école… J'aurais bien appelé Jasper pour qu'il me remonte le moral, mais et d'une c'était la nuit pour lui, et de deux je ne me sentais pas de lui raconter de nouveau la honte que je m'étais subie… Sans parler du risque qu'il soit déçu de mon attitude et qu'il me quitte lamentablement pour mon immaturité…

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, et ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Je pensai au début à Jasper, mais c'était impossible, il était bien trop tôt chez lui pour qu'il soit déjà debout. Je décrochai donc sans faire attention à l'auteur du coup de fil.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Alice ? C'est Bella. »_

_« Oh Bella… Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler après ce que j'ai fait… »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es ma meilleure amie, évidemment que je veux te parler. Et puis il faut que je te raconte quelque chose !!! »_

Pour quelqu'un dont j'avais ruiné un rendez-vous super important, je la trouvais fort enjouée… Et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air fâchée… En fait, elle avait l'air survoltée… S'était-il passé quelque chose après mon départ ?

_« Oh Alice c'est fantastique ! Tu vois après que tu sois partie, j'ai discuté avec Edward, j'ai essayé de le calmer un peu. Il était vraiment furieux… Donc je lui ai dit que quelque part tu ne faisais que te faire du souci pour nous, et qu'à ta façon, c'était simplement une manifestation de l'amour que tu nous portais. Ensuite j'ai dit, je ne sais encore pas comment, que ce qui était arrivé était en partie ma faute, parce que si j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains dès le début, alors tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé… »_

_« Tu as dit ça à Edward ??? »_

_« Oui. Et il s'est tu, et a attendu que je continue… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la couleur de mon visage Alice, c'était complètement surréaliste ! Alors je lui ai dit qu'en fait tu m'avais aidée depuis le début à attirer son attention, parce que je n'arrivais pas à le faire toute seule, et que cette histoire de livre n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous voir en dehors du travail… »_

_« Et ? Il a dit quoi ? »_

_« Et il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller à Seattle en réalité, et qu'il a inventé ça pour voir si je réagissais… Alors quand tu avais suggéré qu'il m'emmène avec lui pour trouver ce livre, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait remarquée depuis un petit temps maintenant… »_

_« Ahhhh trop bien !!! Et alors, alors, il a dit ou fait quelque chose d'autre ??? »_

Je savais, j'aurais dû la mettre en veilleuse, et la jouer humble. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, il me fallait savoir !!! Il avait fallu que je gâche tout pour qu'ils se bougent enfin, alors je voulais au moins savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important entre eux ! D'où mon excitation…

_« Il m'a ramenée chez moi, et devant ma porte, tu ne devineras jamais ! On se serait cru dans un film !!! Il a posé sa main sur mon bras, et tout d'un coup, il m'a embrassée !!! Oh Alice tu réalises ?! Edward Cullen m'a embrassée, moi !!! Oh je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est tellement incroyable et merveilleux !!! Oh il fallait que je te le dise !!! »_

_« C'est génial !!!!! Bella je suis tellement contente pour toi !!! Alors, est-ce que mon frère embrasse bien ? Oh, euh, finalement non, je ne veux pas savoir, ce serait bizarre ! Alors maintenant vous sortez ensemble ??? »_

_« En quelque sorte, enfin je crois… on en a pas encore vraiment discuté… »_

_« Ce n'est rien, tu verras bien comment il se comporte demain au boulot. Oh je suis si contente ! Depuis le temps que tu rêvais que ça arrive… »_

Ensuite suivirent les platitudes habituelles sur combien mon frère était fabuleux, et gentil, et attentionné, et combien elle le vénérait. J'étais rassurée de les savoir plus ou moins ensemble, et un peu moins coupable d'avoir interrompu leur ballade romantique au parc. Je raccrochai le téléphone une petite heure plus tard, l'oreille bien chaude, et me levai finalement de mon lit pour rejoindre mon ordinateur.

Il fallait que j'envoie un email à Jasper pour lui raconter tout ça !

* * *

**_Et voilà, rendez-vous qui s'est plutôt bien passé non? oui bon, c'était un peu stéréotypé le coup du je-l'embrasse-devant-sa-porte-et-tout-le-monde-il-est-beau-il-est-gentil mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, Bella et Edward, ce ne sont pas mes persos de prédilection. La prochaine fois, un peu plus de Jasper/Alice je pense!_**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews, je n'en ai jamais assez! :o)_**

**_A très vite!_**


	16. Retrouvailles enflammées

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_A/N: Désolée de poster plus tard, mais pas eu le temps ce matin, je profite donc d'un peu de calme au bureau pour le faire (oui je sais, pas bien!^^). Finalement le chapitre des retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux j'ai nommé Alice et Jasper. Et c'était marrant parce qu'à mesure que j'écrivais l'histoire m'a échappé des mains, pour prendre une tournure différente de ce que j'avais envisagé au début. Sont assez têtus ces personnages quand même! Allez, je vous laisse avec eux, bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Retrouvailles enflammées

J'étais occupée à ranger les derniers arrivages dans les rayons du magasin. Pas exactement passionnant, surtout que je m'évertuais à penser que la dernière tendance en matière de mode adolescente était tout sauf appropriée. Non vraiment, je ne savais pas à quoi pensaient ces stylistes en dessinant leur ligne, mais à ce rythme les filles auraient l'air de parfaites Angelina Jolie, alors que les garçons en resteraient au stade Bob Marley… Enfin bon, c'était leur ligne de produits, pas la mienne…

_« Alice, téléphone ! »_

_« Minute, j'arrive… »_

Genre j'avais le temps d'aller à l'accueil prendre un appel alors que mes deux mains étaient dans des cartons à trier des vêtements taille M (pour minuscule) de couleurs plus que discutables. En plus, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Surprenant hein ? En fait c'était parce que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Jasper depuis deux jours, il était fort occupé, et j'étais en manque. J'aurais dû me réjouir de son retour prochain, mais je m'étais levée du pied gauche, et j'avais envie d'être embêtante pour ne pas dire autre chose. J'entrepris donc de ranger le carton dans la réserve pour ne pas qu'un client ne se prenne les pieds dedans, ou pire, ne se serve allègrement pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, et me rendis vers le comptoir.

J'arrivai sur place, et aperçus Angela postée sur mon téléphone perso. Je le lui pris des mains légèrement contrariée – plus aucune intimité ici, et consultai le message. C'était Jasper ! Mon Jasper ! Enfin !

_« Hey Darlin', désolé du manque de nouvelles. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt, promis. Bisous, J. »_

Bon, retournement de situation, j'étais d'excellente humeur !! J'avais eu ma dose de Jasper pour la journée, je pouvais donc m'attaquer à ranger mes piles de vêtements dans les rayonnages avec le sourire. Mon chéri avait finalement donné signe de vie, et avait promis de se rattraper pour son absence. Ah il me tardait tellement de le voir ! Déjà trois semaines qu'il était parti, et presqu'un mois que nous étions « ensemble ». Il ne savait pas encore quand il pourrait rentrer à Houston, ses supérieurs semblant prendre un malin plaisir à le faire travailler encore et encore partout en Europe. Mais il m'avait consolée en m'annonçant qu'il aurait une permission de près de deux semaines en compensation, et qu'il comptait bien en passer la majeure partie à mes côtés… Une dizaine de jours à m'endormir dans ses bras, et à me réveiller près de lui… Le bonheur… Je me rendis alors compte que je souriais bêtement et qu'Angela me regardait d'un air entendu. Je me hâtai donc de retourner à mon rayon et repris le travail avec bien plus d'enthousiasme.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, fin de ma journée. Il était déjà six heures, et j'avais abattu un travail de titan grâce au seul message reçu le matin. J'attrapai ma veste et mes clefs de voiture, et rentrai enfin à la maison où je comptais bien rédiger un long email à mon petit ami de rêve. J'étais contente que nous ayons conservé cette habitude de nous écrire de la sorte quotidiennement, ça donnait un certain charme à notre relation. En plus il avait un phrasé assez unique en son genre, et à la manière de lettres manuscrites, j'avais imprimé chacun de ses messages pour les ranger dans une pochette glissée dans ma table de nuit, et que je ressortais chaque fois qu'un coup de blues s'emparait de moi.

Arrivée à la maison, je sortis les clefs de mon sac et commençai à les mettre dans la serrure quand soudain une gerbe de fleurs blanches se retrouva dans mon champ de vision. La surprise passée, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un bouquet de lys blancs, tenue par une main étrangement familière. Main reliée à un bras que je connaissais bien, lui-même relié à un corps que j'avais serré si fort quelques semaines auparavant…

_« Jasper !!! »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, je m'étais déjà jetée dans ses bras. Simple réflexe. Il m'enlaça affectueusement, et je fis un pas en arrière.

_« C'est vraiment toi ? Tu es vraiment ici, devant chez moi ? »_

_« Ca ou alors nous avons une hallucination sacrément réaliste… »_

_« Mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais encore retenu à Rome pour quelques jours… »_

_« J'ai menti… Je voulais te faire la surprise. Je suis revenu à Houston il y a deux jours, et j'ai atterri à Seattle ce matin. J'ai loué une voiture pour venir jusqu'ici, et me voilà… Oh, et elles sont pour toi… »_

Il me tendit alors le bouquet de fleurs dont je m'emparai avec délicatesse et émerveillement. Elles étaient magnifiques, et encore fraîches, il avait dû les acheter sur le chemin de chez moi. Il me regarda en souriant et je sentis mon cœur fondre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis près d'un mois, et enfin il était là, pour moi, avec moi… J'ouvris alors rapidement la porte et l'attirai à l'intérieur. J'eus à peine le temps de repousser la porte derrière nous, que déjà ses bras s'étaient refermés sur moi, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Je me laissai enivrer par son parfum… Il était là, pour de bon… Je me retournai pour lui faire face, et glissai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me regarda intensément quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Le temps était aux retrouvailles, et quelles retrouvailles !

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour que la passion se calme un peu, et que nous retrouvions un semblant de sérieux. Je reposais là, ma tête sur son cœur, sa main caressant mon dos affectueusement. Le bonheur total… Nous n'avions pas prononcé une phrase cohérente depuis qu'il m'avait offert les fleurs, mais nous n'en avions pas besoin. La simple présence de l'autre suffisait à véhiculer nos émotions. C'était comme s'il comprenait mes sentiments sans même que j'aie à les formuler. Un grognement provenant de mon estomac nous ramena cependant à la réalité.

_« Je crois qu'il va nous falloir mettre de la nourriture dans ce petit corps… »_

_« Il faut dire que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi, et encore, c'était un vulgaire sandwich, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux… »_

_« Tu veux qu'on sorte dîner ? »_

_« Non, je veux rester ici avec toi… Je dois bien avoir quelque chose en cuisine. »_

Je sortis du lit bon gré mal gré, et après avoir mis la main sur mes sous-vêtements, j'enfilai le pull de Jasper. J'adorais faire ça, ça sentait lui, et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir avec moi tout le temps. Même si on aurait facilement pu en mettre deux comme moi dedans… Il trouva son boxer sous le lit, et remis son jeans. Mm, torse nu comme ça, il était terriblement séduisant… Non Alice, j'aurais tout le temps pour ça plus tard. D'abord se nourrir… Je nous conduisis à la cuisine et commençai l'inventaire du frigo. Je n'étais pas une grande chef, et mes connaissances culinaires se limitaient à ce que m'avait appris mon frère à l'époque où j'étais étudiante, donc pas grand-chose… En revanche, je découvris avec bonheur que Jasper s'y connaissait plutôt bien, et le laissai prendre les commandes. Comme il sortait tout ce dont il avait besoin du frigidaire, je m'assis sur le comptoir et l'observai attentivement. Ses cheveux me semblaient encore plus blonds que dans mes souvenirs, et sa peau plus bronzée… Sans doute le soleil… Encore qu'en Europe, il ne devait pas faire si chaud qu'ici non ?

Il sortit de ses préparations un instant, regarda mes jambes se balancer dans le vide avant de remonter vers mon visage.

_« Tu sais qu'il m'est très difficile de me concentrer si tu fais ce genre de chose… »_

_« Si je fais quoi ? »_

_« Si tu exhibes ces délicieuses gambettes sous mon nez alors que j'essaie désespérément d'avoir l'air correct… Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je ne suis intéressé par toi que pour… enfin tu sais… »_

Tellement mignon !!! J'avais sauté de sur le comptoir et était venue l'enlacer par derrière. Il était adorable de se soucier ainsi de mes sentiments ! Evidemment que je savais qu'il n'était pas avec moi pour quelque chose d'aussi futile! Enfin, tout de même, ça aurait fait beaucoup de kilomètres juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air ! Non, il y avait autre, chose, une connexion bien plus profonde et sérieuse que cela. Les mots me brûlaient les lèvres, mais je n'étais pas sure qu'il soit temps de les prononcer tout de suite… Néanmoins mon cœur avait fait son choix, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, au mieux de semaines avant que je ne lui fasse part de mes sentiments…

Il soupira doucement suite à mon contact, puis reprit son travail consciencieusement. Monsieur semblait être un perfectionniste. Après quelques minutes à découper, mélanger et assaisonner, il me tendit un bol contenant une superbe salade composée, et suggéra que nous passions à table. J'étais épatée, et m'empressai de tout installer pendant qu'il nettoyait son plan de travail. Je lui sortis un dessous de plat et il y déposa son œuvre, assez fier de lui.

_« Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? »_

_« Euh… Alice, c'est une salade… »_

_« Non, c'est une œuvre d'art ! »_

Il rit, sincèrement, et j'étais encore sous le charme. Nous commençâmes à manger, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux en même temps. Il était superbe, ses muscles roulant harmonieusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Je parcourus à nouveau les cicatrices blanches qui ornaient tout son torse et ses bras, et son visage par endroit, me demandant encore ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver de si terrible pour qu'il soit ainsi marqué à vie… Etait-il trop tôt pour demander ? Peut-être… Après tout, nous aurions tout le temps pour nous poser les questions embarrassantes, autant profiter de la magie du moment.

A la manière dont j'avais surpris Edward faire avec Bella lors de leur fameux rendez-vous, je vis Jasper approcher sa fourchette de mes lèvres pour me faire goûter. C'était si romantique !! James n'avait jamais voulu qu'on le fasse avant, car il trouvait ça ringard. Moi je trouvais ça formidable… En plus c'était délicieux, ce qui n'ôtait rien. Il recommença le geste une nouvelle fois, puis je l'imitai avec lui. C'était amusant de se nourrir l'un l'autre, et donnait une certaine sensualité au geste.

Lorsque nos assiettes furent vidées, je vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me sourit tendrement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. C'était l'heure du dessert… Hum… Oui, enfin façon de parler. Ses mains cherchèrent à se faufiler sous le pull dix fois trop grand, causant des petits gloussements amusés de ma part. Nous jouions gentiment quand le bruit de la porte qui claquait nous fit sursauter.

_« Alice tu ne devineras jamais ce que- »_

Edward se trouvait juste devant nous, la mâchoire pendante, sans doute surpris de trouver sa petite sœur seulement vêtue d'un pull over et assise sur les genoux d'un homme balafré torse nu… Oui dit comme ça on comprenait mieux qu'il fût sous le choc… Je sautai alors sur mes pieds, lui faisant face. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse faire non plus, pas sous mon toit.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Euh… Je… Ce n'est pas James… »_

_« Non, en effet, puisque nous avons rompu il y a un bon moment tu te souviens ? »_

_« Mais alors… Qui c'est lui ? »_

_« Et de un, je n'ai pas à te répondre, ce que je fais de ma vie personnelle ne concerne que moi. De deux, tu n'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes des gens avant d'entrer ? Et de trois, je croyais que tu étais toujours fâché contre moi… »_

J'avais annoncé ma troisième raison d'une petite voix, encore attristée par la situation. Si Bella m'avait rapidement pardonné mon intrusion dans son rendez-vous, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de mon frère, qui m'avait à peine adressé la parole ces dernières semaines. Jasper se leva à son tour et vint poser une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

_« Alice… *soupir* Bon, reprenons dans l'ordre. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à te poser de question sur tes fréquentations, même si je pourrais te retourner la remarque… Excuse-moi d'être entré sans frapper, j'étais vraiment sous le choc de la nouvelle alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, je te demande pardon. Je n'avais pas pensé que… enfin que tu ne serais pas seule ce soir… Et enfin, non, je ne suis plus fâché contre toi… Tu es ma petite sœur, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps… Je peux maintenant savoir qui est cet homme dont tu portes visiblement le sweatshirt ? »_

Et bien, c'était de la tirade dramatique où je ne m'y connaissais pas !!! Il avait raison dans le fond, je m'étais bien mêlée de sa vie personnelle en l'espionnant lors de son rendez-vous avec Bella, il avait sans doute le droit de me demander qui était Jasper… J'étais cependant contente de savoir qu'il ne m'en voulait plus, en tout cas plus au point de ne plus me parler. Ca m'aurait vraiment ennuyée de rester fâchée avec lui, parce que même s'il était parfois désagréable, il était mon grand frère préféré – non que j'en ai d'autres… Et j'avais vraiment envie qu'il rencontre Jasper, même si là les conditions n'étaient peut-être pas particulièrement propice à une conversation amicale…

J'allais lui présenter officiellement Jasper, quand ce dernier m'épargna l'embarras et fit un pas en avant en lui tendant sa main. Edward le fixa un instant pour le jauger du regard, avant de l'accepter et de la serrer.

_« Je suis Jasper Whitlock, et vous devez être Edward, le frère d'Alice. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, même si visiblement les circonstances jouent en ma défaveur… »_

Edward se tourna ensuite vers moi, surpris.

_« Wow Alice, tu as trouvé un copain capable de formuler des phrases de plus de trois mots ?! »_

_« Eddie ! »_

_« Hum, oui, pardon. En effet, je suis son frère. J'aimerais dire que j'ai entendu parler de vous, mais ce n'est manifestement pas le cas… »_

_« Excuse-moi Ed', je voulais le faire, mais pas si rapidement… C'est un peu compliqué tu vois… Jazz vient de rentrer d'Europe pour son travail il y a deux jours, et il a fait tout le trajet depuis Houston pour venir me voir. Les présentations familiales étaient prévues pour un peu plus tard… »_

_« Depuis Houston, comme dans Houston, Texas ? »_

Jasper hocha la tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir et une fois encore me sauva la mise en lui expliquant les circonstances de notre rencontre. Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas mentionner notre nuit torride à Seattle, seulement la sorte de coup de foudre dont nous avions été tous les deux victimes. Il était particulièrement doué avec le choix des mots, car en l'écoutant on avait vraiment l'impression d'une belle et romantique histoire d'amour, pas du tout de deux étrangers s'étant rencontrés via internet et ayant brûlé les étapes depuis le début…

_« Et vous arrivez à gérer cette relation à distance depuis près d'un mois ?! »_

_« Oui, j'appelle Alice tous les jours, elle m'envoie des messages régulièrement. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour venir voir l'autre aussi souvent que possible. Je vous promets que mes intentions envers votre sœur sont des plus honorables, même si la situation ne vous laisse entrevoir que le contraire… »_

Tout en l'écoutant dire cela j'avais par réflexe replié mes jambes sous moi, les recouvrant du pull, légèrement honteuse. C'était vrai qu'il était à moitié nu, et d'une certaine façon moi aussi. L'entendre clamer que ses intentions envers moi étaient pures me fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène, comme pour me rassurer une nouvelle fois qu'il était sérieux et comptait bien s'impliquer dans cette relation. Si nous avions été seuls je lui aurais probablement sauté au cou, mais je me retins, je ne tenais pas à passer pour une midinette… Surtout pas devant mon frère qui devait avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi à ce moment là… Jasper se rendit compte de mon embarras et posa une main rassurante sur la mienne. Le geste n'échappa pas à Edward, et je le vis se détendre. Il commençait à l'accepter…

_« Je suppose que je dois vous donner votre chance… mais attention, je veille au grain ! Que je ne retrouve pas ma sœur complètement désemparée, parce que Texas ou pas Texas, je viendrai vous expliquer comment on considère les vauriens par chez nous… »_

_« Je n'en attends pas moins du frère d'Alice, c'est évident… »_

_« Bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord. »_

_« Eddie, tu n'étais pas venu pour me dire quelque chose ? »_

_« Ahh si tu as raison. Tout ça m'a fait oublier le but de ma visite. Je ramenais Bella chez elle tout à l'heure après le travail, et j'ai discuté avec le chef Swan qui l'attendait. Il m'a dit que James avait été relâché… »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il me ruine cette superbe soirée en me parlant de James ? Bon je savais bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais là tout de suite, j'avais envie de profiter de mes retrouvailles avec Jasper, pas de parler de mon ex… Comme instinctivement je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, mon compagnon glissa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui. Il avait senti mon malaise, et en parfait homme idéal, il cherchait à me réconforter. Je laissai ma tête se reposer contre lui, fermant les yeux…

_« Ils l'ont retenu pour tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais les charges n'étaient évidemment pas suffisantes, et ils ont été obligés de le relâcher. Ce pourri... Enfin bref, j'étais venu t'avertir et en même temps m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas décidé de venir ici… »_

_« Qu'il essaie de venir, et alors je l'accueillerai. Un homme comme lui ne devrait même pas envisager de mettre un pied ici. Il le regretterait amèrement… Nous ne sommes pas exactement très tolérants en matière de non-respect de nos femmes au Texas… »_

Aussi macho que la phrase ait pu paraître, wouh, ça m'avait donné le frisson… Cette façon qu'il avait eu de dire « nos femmes »… Oui, j'étais sienne, d'une certaine façon… Mais c'était assez grisant de l'entendre le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Mon frère parut partager son avis, et après quelques autres banalités d'usage, il estima qu'il avait assez abusé de notre temps. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, scellant ainsi notre réconciliation, puis rentra chez lui. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec Jasper. Il me regardait avec une expression qui ne laissait que peu de doutes à ses intentions, et m'attira de nouveau dans ses bras pour un baiser plein de passion. Nous parlerions d'Edward, et de James une autre fois. Pour l'heure, la nuit était encore jeune, et je n'avais rien à craindre aussi longtemps qu'il serait à mes côtés. J'espérais presque que James fasse une apparition, juste pour lui montrer que oui, j'étais capable d'être heureuse sans lui, et que j'avais trouvé un homme mille fois mieux que lui. Ce fut sur ces pensées que je m'endormis bien des heures plus tard, blottie contre Jasper, mon nouveau roc. Une fois encore, il me fallut me retenir de ne pas laisser les mots sortir de ma bouche... Trop tôt...

* * *

**_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai bossé jusque tard hier soir pour le finaliser! Je vous préviens d'avance, demain sera surement le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant une bonne dizaine de jours, car je pars en vacances!!! (enfin! ça fait presque cinq mois que je bosse comme une tarée en voyant tous mes collègues partir et revenir de partout dans le monde, c'est mon tour!!!) Donc pas d'inquiétude si vous n'entendez pas parler de moi pendant quelques jours!_**

**_A très vite pour la suite!_**


	17. Raison et sentiments

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Allez, un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais on fait comme on peut avec ce qui vient! Il s'agit tout de même d'un moment important dans l'histoire de Jasper et Alice, et je trouvais important de le mettre en avant! Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez toujours autant!_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 – Raison et sentiments

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Jasper était chez moi. Trois jours de bonheur intense, juste lui et moi, ensemble. Nous passions généralement la plupart du temps dans ma maison, tout simplement parce que la journée je travaillais au magasin, et le soir je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais les quitter. Tous les matins, je quittais mon lit à regret, mais toujours silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait encore le décalage horaire qui le déphasait un peu, alors autant le laisser dormir. Il était si adorable lorsqu'il sommeillait paisiblement. Ses boucles dorées tombaient négligemment sur son visage, couvrant parfois ses yeux. Je remontai généralement le drap sur son corps d'apollon, encore ébahie d'en avoir l'exclusivité… Ses traits étaient détendus, et il avait vraiment l'air en paix. Pour un peu, il me faisait penser à un petit garçon innocent lorsqu'il dormait ainsi… Un autre de ses pièges diaboliques pour me faire céder à la tentation ça… Alors à chaque fois je quittais la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et rejoignais la cuisine où j'avalais un café et un fruit avant de partir travailler. Pour en rajouter à ma chance, chaque soir j'avais l'heureuse surprise de trouver le dîner servi lorsque je rentrais, je n'avais plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table ! Et oui, je sais, veinarde !

Mais ce soir là j'étais particulièrement contente de rentrer, parce qu'on était vendredi soir, et on nous avait annoncé qu'exceptionnellement la boutique serait fermée le lendemain, ce qui me laissait un week-end complet à profiter de mon prince charmant… Je ne tenais plus en place. Quand j'allais annoncer la nouvelle à Jasper il serait fou de joie ! Deux jours et deux nuits rien qu'à nous, sans mon boulot pour nous séparer ! Il était venu me voir une fois à la boutique, par curiosité. Tout s'était très bien passé, excepté que maintenant toutes les vendeuses du magasin me demandaient continuellement si Jasper comptait repasser me voir. Sorcières ! C'était MON homme, pas touche ! Non mais oh… Elles qui se moquaient de moi lorsque je me languissais de mon petit ami elles ne jouaient plus les fières hein ?!

J'arrivai enfin à la maison, et à l'instar des deux derniers jours je reçus un accueil des plus chaleureux. En effet Jasper laissa son ordinateur portable sur la table du salon où il travaillait pendant mon absence, pour venir me rejoindre dans l'entrée. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à retrouver les miennes, d'abord tendrement, puis comme à chaque fois la passion s'empara de nous pour un baiser plus fougueux. Mais je voulais lui annoncer pour ce week-end d'abord ! Je mis donc fin à notre étreinte à sa grande surprise, mais mon sourire le rassura quelque peu.

_« Jazz, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »_

_« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Figure-toi que la patronne est venue ce matin, et nous a annoncé que suite à un impondérable – quoi que veuille bien vouloir dire ce mot – la boutique serait fermée toute la journée de demain ! »_

_« Tu as donc tout ton week-end ? »_

_« Oui ! Deux jours complets à ne passer rien qu'avec toi ! »_

_« Voilà qui est fort intéressant… Et tu ne reprendrais que lundi quand ? »_

_« Comme toutes les semaines, je reprends à 13h »_

Jasper parut réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'illumina et il quitta mes bras pour aller sur son ordinateur. Un peu perdue, je le regardai faire, déposant au passage mon sac et ma veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Je vins ensuite m'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé, ne résistant pas à la tentation de venir nouer bras et jambes autour de lui, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Cela le fit rire un instant – j'avais l'air d'un koala sur son bambou ainsi installée, puis il reporta son attention sur l'écran. J'y jetai un œil à mon tour pour voir ce qui occupait tant son attention.

Et puis je compris. Il était sur un site de réservation de voyages. Un voyage ? Mais je n'étais libre que deux jours et demi ! A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?!

_« Jazz, je ne suis libre qu'un week-end, pas une semaine ! »_

_« Je sais je sais, mais si on partait ce soir, et qu'on rentrait lundi tôt le matin… »_

_« Et tu as une idée de la destination ? »_

_« Que dirais-tu de Houston ? »_

J'étais soufflée. Il voulait me ramener chez lui… A Houston… Il voulait que je découvre son chez-lui, à l'autre bout du pays, le temps d'un week-end… J'étais assez partagée. D'un côté, je me disais que ce n'était pas raisonnable, parce que c'était cher, c'était peu de temps, et surtout il nous faudrait conduire jusque Seattle pour avoir un avion. Mais d'un autre côté, je trouvais ça excitant de partir comme ça sur un coup de tête, juste lui et moi, en amoureux. Et découvrir sa maison, son intérieur, ça m'aiderait à encore mieux le connaître et le comprendre. Lui qui était si fier de son Texas natal… Et ça prouvait qu'il attachait une grande importance à notre relation pour me ramener chez lui comme ça… Et s'il me présentait des gens de son entourage ? De sa famille même ?!

Il me fixait intensément, attendant une réponse. J'étais prête à dire oui, quand un dernier doute me submergea. Il fallait que je lui demande, juste pour être certaine que le rêve ne s'arrêterait pas brutalement…

_« Mais tu reviendras avec moi après n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je t'ai promis de passer mes congés avec toi Honey… Il y a un avion qui décolle ce soir de Seattle. Si on part d'ici une demie heure, on peut l'avoir…»_

_« Une demi-heure ?! Ohhhh il faut que je prépare ma valise !!! »_

J'étais déjà partie en courant dans la chambre, et j'entendis vaguement Jasper me suggérer qu'un simple sac de voyage serait suffisant. Comme s'il était techniquement possible de partir en week-end dans un endroit dont je ne connaissais rien avec un simple sac de voyage… Petit joueur… Il me fallait quelques tenues de rechanges, et aussi des chaussures, et mes produits de beauté, et quelques nuisettes pour monsieur ! Parce qu'il croyait quoi, que j'étais aussi fabuleuse au réveil ?! Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que le matin je me réveillais systématiquement une demie heure avant lui pour me faufiler à la salle de bain et me rafraîchir un peu ? Ah ces hommes… Ce n'était pas juste, lui il ressemblait à un dieu grec au saut du lit, sans rien faire… Sans parler de toutes ses autres innombrables qualités !!!

Comme je m'activai avec enthousiasme (et panique) autour de mes armoires et de ma valise, je le vis s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, un air amusé sur le visage. Il trouvait ça drôle, vraiment ? En plus j'étais encore dans mes vêtements du boulot, je n'avais pas pris de douche, et nous n'avions rien mangé… Et il se contentait de sourire, me faisant complètement fondre une fois de plus, oubliant la raison première pour laquelle j'étais contrariée…

_« Jazz, dépêche-toi, c'est toi qui a dit qu'on n'avait qu'une demie heure ! »_

_« Oh mais je suis prêt, mon sac est toujours prêt, l'habitude du boulot j'imagine… Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ? »_

_«Je m'occupe de mes affaires. Mais tu serais un amour de faire un ou deux sandwichs pour la route, je meurs de fin et nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous arrêter en chemin. »_

Il acquiesça et se mit au travail pendant que je désespérai à choisir entre une robe bleue et une rouge… Bah, Jasper préférait le rouge, j'avais pu m'en rendre compte assez souvent à présent, zouh pour la couleur sang ! Je dus également faire un plongeon dans mon tiroir de lingerie, parce qu'évidemment je ne pouvais pas porter n'importe quoi… Je l'avais habitué à un certain standing… Et il semblait être devenu fort amateur de mes petites choses en dentelle… Bref, nous serions là-bas pour deux jours, j'aurais donc besoin de trois ensembles. Oui, toujours en avoir un de secours, nos étreintes pouvaient parfois être un peu trop passionnées… Ma nuisette de la nuit à Seattle pouvait en témoigner. Ou plus vraiment en fait…

En vingt deux minutes chrono en main, j'étais prête. Extraordinaire exploit pour moi, tout le monde en conviendrait. Si Bella avait été ici, elle m'aurait félicitée pour une telle rapidité, ça ne me ressemblait pas. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je l'appelle pour la prévenir. En plus elle me ferait gagner du temps en prévenant Edward en même temps. Oui parce que depuis leur fameux rendez-vous, elle filait le parfait amour avec mon frère. Il s'était bien gardé de me le dire ce petit cachotier… Mais Bella était sur un petit nuage depuis, et il nous était arrivé de passer des heures au téléphone à comparer les qualités de nos amoureux. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais bouclé ma valise en un temps record ! Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour l'homme de sa vie ?! Je rejoignis donc Jasper au salon. Il était tranquillement installé dans le canapé à pianoter sur son BlackBerry. Encore en train de répondre à son chef sans doute, c'était un mordu du travail…

_« Je suis prête ! »_

_« Parfait ! Alors en avant ! On prend ta voiture je pense, ce sera plus simple que celle de location ? »_

_« D'accord, mais tu conduis, je suis fatiguée… »_

_« Vraiment ? Dommage, moi qui espérais expérimenter certaines choses ce soir… »_

_« Jazz… »_

_« Je plaisante mon cœur, donne-moi les clefs… Quoi que tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'en avion c'était particulièrement intéressant… »_

_« Viens donc m'aider à porter nos valises dans le coffre au lieu de dire des bêtises. Tu auras tout le temps en chemin. »_

_« Je suis tellement impatient de t'emmener chez moi Alice… »_

Moi aussi j'étais impatiente, mais plus pour ce que ça représentait. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il envisage les choses sous le même angle que moi, mais il devait bien s'en douter. En m'emmenant si tôt chez lui, il me faisait passer un message… Celui qui disait qu'il éprouvait bel et bien le même sentiment que moi, et qu'il voulait m'inclure dans sa vie quotidienne, pas seulement une fois par mois entre deux avions… Nous prîmes place dans la voiture, et il nous emmena tranquillement à Seattle. Il semblait tout à fait calme alors que j'étais une pile électrique, et j'appréciai ce geste si simple que de poser sa main sur ma jambe pendant qu'il conduisait. C'était apaisant, et intime. Une façon de me dire que j'étais à lui, et qu'il était content que je sois là…

Après moins de deux heures de route, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport où il gara la voiture dans un endroit sûr et ce fut ensuite la course jusqu'au décollage. Entre les billets à faire valider, les bagages à enregistrer et retrouver notre terminal, j'avais la tête qui tournait ! Heureusement l'expérience de Jasper nous fut d'une grande aide et nous fûmes finalement dans l'avion dans les temps. Je réalisai avec surprise qu'il avait obtenu des billets en première classe, ce dont je n'avais évidemment pas les moyens… Il remarqua ma nervosité et me rassura en disant qu'il s'était occupé de tout, que je n'avais à me mêler de rien.

_« Mais Jazz, je ne peux pas te laisser tout payer… »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? Ca me fait plaisir. En plus je t'ai un peu prise à la dernière minute, alors je peux bien nous payer les billets d'avion… Autant que les sommes astronomiques qu'ils me payent servent enfin à quelque chose ! »_

Je ne cherchai même pas à répliquer, tout comme moi lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas. Sans doute sa fierté de mâle ou de texan, au choix. Maintenant que nous étions dans l'avion, je me détendis enfin un peu, et laissai ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Il entremêla alors ses doigts aux miens et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Il était heureux que je sois venue avec lui, et moi j'étais enchantée d'aller explorer sa tanière. J'avais pu comprendre que Jasper était un célibataire endurci, mais assez maniaque, il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il repliait systématiquement ses vêtements le soir sur une chaise près du lit, ou comment il récurait la cuisine après avoir épluché une pomme. Pourtant il avait parlé d'une relation sérieuse il y avait plusieurs années. Mais son visage s'était refermé quand il l'avait mentionnée, et je n'avais pas osé poser de questions. J'en saurais peut-être plus une fois chez lui… Mes yeux se fermèrent alors tout seul, et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Quatre ou cinq heures plus tard, nous atterrîmes à Houston, et je le laissai me guider au milieu de la foule, encore un peu ensommeillée. Il se chargea de récupérer nos valises tandis que j'allais nous prendre des cafés pour nous réveiller un peu. Il me rejoignit un peu après, et m'emmena vers le parking où nous attendait sa voiture. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il possède une berline, encore ancrée dans mes idées préconçues. Je m'étais imaginée l'un de ces Chevrolet, ou de ces pick-up énormes qu'on voyait dans les films. Cela le fit rire, et il ajouta que j'allais être surprise, ils avaient aussi arrêté les esclaves dans les plantations de canne à sucre. Très malin, vraiment ! Tout le monde n'avait pas eu la possibilité de parcourir le pays dans sa jeunesse !

Après une bonne demi-heure de route nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant une magnifique maison victorienne un peu à l'écart de la ville, entourée d'arbres et de plantes diverses. Il se gara devant le garage, et vint m'ouvrir la portière pour m'aider à sortir.

_« Si Mademoiselle veut bien me permettre… »_

_« Jazz… Cette maison… Elle est à toi ? »_

_« Oui, je l'ai achetée il y a quelques années à un bon prix. Je m'y sens bien… »_

_« Elle est magnifique !!! Et immense !!! »_

Il me sourit tendrement, avant de prendre ma main pour m'attirer à l'intérieur. Si j'avais été surprise de l'extérieur pour le moins élégant et traditionnel, j'étais littéralement sidérée par l'intérieur. Non seulement c'était immense, mais Jasper l'avait meublée avec goût et raffinement, exactement comme lui. On y retrouvait une touche de modernité avec une cuisine équipée absolument splendide, ou encore un home cinéma dernière génération au salon. J'explorai les pièces les unes après les autres, m'extasiant à chaque nouvelle découverte. Lui se contentait de me suivre silencieusement, attendant le verdict. Finalement j'arrivai à la chambre à coucher, où je déposai ma valise avant de sentir ses bras se refermer sur moi.

_« C'est une bien belle chambre… »_

_« Je dois reconnaître que je l'apprécie encore plus avec toi dedans… »_

_« Tu as une maison formidable Jazz, tu as vraiment bon goût ! »_

_« Merci. Je suis content que tu l'aimes. »_

_« C'est parce que c'est la tienne… Tout ici est une partie de toi, et j'aime beaucoup, j'aime tout ce qui me rappelle ta présence… »_

_« Et moi c'est toi que j'aime… »_

Wow !!! J'étais estomaquée. Des jours que je me retenais de prononcer ces mots, de peur de l'effrayer, ou d'aller encore une fois trop vite. Pourtant lui venait de les dire sans la moindre gêne, ou en tout cas n'en montrait pas… Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. Néanmoins une réminiscence de raison me rappela que c'était si tôt, que nous n'étions dans cette relation, aussi magnifique soit-elle, que depuis quelques semaines… Et s'il avait dit ça sans y penser ? Ou qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment ?

Je me retournai alors pour lui faire face et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il était sincère. Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire, avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. De quoi pouvais-je bien douter ?! Alice Alice Alice… Tellement stupide, l'homme idéal venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait et moi je tergiversais sur des choses complètement insensées au lieu de lui répondre…

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Jazz… Mais tu crois qu'une fois encore on ne va pas trop vite en besogne ? »_

_« J'ai arrêté de penser à ces choses là, parce que notre relation ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai connu. Maintenant si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas te demander ta main ce week-end, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »_

Et en plus il prenait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie… Il me souriait, et moi j'étais complètement envoûtée et sous le charme. Cet homme avait quelque chose de spécial, il arrivait à me faire tout oublier et n'imaginer qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que nous deux sur Terre… Ce week-end en amoureux promettait d'être magique…

* * *

**_Et voilà! La prochaine fois je tâcherai de raconter leur week-end à Houston, j'ai quelques idées en tête! _**

**_Je vous rappelle une dernière fois, je pars en vacances pour une bonne dizaine de jours, sans possibilité d'écrire ou de poster! Et oui, c'est les vacances, donc désintox complète d'ordi, d'internet, et même de téléphone alors c'est dire! Je penserai bien à vous depuis mon fauteuil au bord de la piscine sous le soleil des Canaries, et vous promets de revenir avec plein d'idées pour notre petit couple préféré!_**

**_N'oubliez pas de continuer de reviewer, que j'ai plein de lecture à mon retour! A très vite! :o)_**


	18. Un weekend avec elle

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Hello tout le monde! Ca y est, je suis de retour, les vacances sont finies pour moi aussi. Maintenant c'est boulot boulot et fanfics de nouveau! J'ai plein d'idées pour des chapitres futurs, vous allez voir! Et bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin trouvé une raison pour les cicatrices de Jazz! Vous saurez bientôt! ^^ Alors pour l'occasion, je vous ai concocté un petit extrait spécial JPOV, parce qu'on me l'a réclamé par le passé, et que je ne peux rien vous refuser! J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite tranche de vie toute simple du week-end, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tous les cas!_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 – Un week-end avec elle…

JPOV

J'étais littéralement aux anges. Parce que j'étais chez moi, avec la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi depuis des années. Ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi, je ne le comprenais pas vraiment, tout ce dont j'étais certain, c'était que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête. Chaque fois que je la regardais, c'était comme si je tombais amoureux à nouveau. Ses cheveux courts en bataille, ses yeux toujours pétillants et rieurs, son sourire, tout en elle me faisait vibrer. Je l'avais pourtant déjà dit, je ne croyais pas en des choses telles que les coups de foudre. Pourtant comment appeler ce dont j'avais été victime avec elle ?

C'était pourquoi un peu plus tôt je lui avais avoué mes sentiments si naturellement. Oui, je l'aimais. De tout mon cœur. Et ça m'effrayait au moins autant qu'elle, mais c'était la vérité. Même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques semaines, que je ne savais que peu de choses de son passé, j'étais absolument certain d'être tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Et c'était d'autant plus étrange que j'étais quelqu'un qui ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens. Les seules personnes dont j'étais réellement proche se limitaient à ma sœur Rosalie, son mari et ses enfants, et nos parents. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, sauf peut-être Peter et sa femme Charlotte, mais c'était plus parce que nous avions travaillé ensemble pendant des années qu'autre chose. Il y avait eu Maria, bien sûr, mais c'était du passé. Elle était sortie de ma vie, et maintenant que je prenais un peu de recul par rapport à ma relation actuelle, je me disais que peut-être toutes les souffrances engendrées par notre séparation avaient eu du bon. J'avais été durement meurtri quand elle m'avait quitté, mais cela m'avait permis de rencontrer Alice, ma douce Alice, et ça je ne le regrettais pas une seule seconde…

Elle était à présent blottie entre mes bras, dessinant les contours des cicatrices qui ornaient mon torse. La passion déclenchée par ma déclaration l'avait mise de bien belle humeur, et puisque nous étions déjà dans la chambre, nous avions tout naturellement décidé d'essayer mon lit ensemble. A présent calmés, j'appréciais simplement le silence de la pièce, sa présence, tout ça dans l'atmosphère emplie d'amour et de tendresse qui nous entourait. Pourtant je sentais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me demander l'origine de mes blessures. J'étais même surpris qu'elle n'ait pas posé la question plus tôt. Les gens le faisaient généralement au bout de quelques minutes en ma compagnie. Mais pas elle, parce qu'elle était spéciale, et qu'elle savait que si je n'en parlais pas, c'était parce que je n'étais pas prêt à le faire. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de revivre ces moments douloureux à mon corps et à ma mémoire… Mes cauchemars presque quotidiens étaient bien suffisants pour l'heure. Plus tard, lorsque nous serions tous les deux prêts, alors je lui raconterais cette horrible journée et celles qui avaient suivies il y avait cinq ans…

Doucement ma main descendit le long de son dos, caressant sa peau satinée. Elle était parfaite. Je n'avais jamais accordé une grande importance au physique de mes conquêtes par le passé. C'était toujours leur personnalité ou leur charisme qui m'avait séduit, et d'une certaine façon ça s'était reproduit avec Alice, du moins à travers ses emails. Par chance, elle s'était trouvée être particulièrement attirante et j'avais cédé à la seconde où mon regard s'était posé sur elle. Elle était si jolie avec cette petite robe à bretelles qui lui enserrait la taille, qu'elle avait si fine… Parfois lorsque je la serrais dans mes bras, j'avais peur de la briser. Mais elle était solide, et souple… Et sa peau était si douce comparée à la mienne qui était devenue râpeuse à cause des cicatrices… Elle frissonna lorsque mes doigts vinrent se poser sur sa hanche, et je tirai le drap sur son corps. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ma poitrine, et se serra plus près de moi.

_« Jazz, je ne veux plus jamais quitter tes bras… »_

_« Alors restes-y, je n'ai rien contre l'idée… »_

_« Et que dirai-je à ma chef ? Que je ne peux pas venir travailler parce que je veux rester au lit avec mon petit ami à batifoler ? Je doute que l'excuse lui paraisse valable… »_

_« Fais-toi porter pâle… »_

_« Tu le ferais toi ? »_

Je secouai la tête en souriant. Evidemment que non. Mon travail, c'était ma vie. Enfin jusqu'à récemment. Je passais mes jours et mes nuits à travailler. Lorsque j'étais au bureau, je restais parfois le nez dans mes rapports et encyclopédies pendant dix heures d'affilées ! Et même quand j'étais envoyé sur le terrain, il n'était pas rare de me voir sur le site aux aurores, pour ne le quitter que lorsque le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon, m'empêchant de continuer mes recherches. J'aimais l'Histoire. Etudier d'où nous venions pour mieux comprendre où nous allions. Cette simple idée que pour chaque invention moderne se cachait une découverte qui datait parfois de plusieurs milliers d'années, sans parler des nombreux voyages à travers le monde, et un salaire conséquent, non vraiment, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait me convaincre de ralentir le rythme.

Et puis j'avais rencontré Alice. Elle avait tout bouleversé dans ma vie, dans mes convictions. Suite à notre week-end à Seattle, beaucoup de choses avaient soudain pris une toute autre dimension dans mon esprit. Lorsque quelques jours plus tard j'étais parti assister à une conférence à Londres, il m'avait fallu toute ma volonté pour rester concentré sur les paroles de l'intervenant. A la moindre inattention, le visage souriant d'Alice réapparaissait devant mes yeux, me rappelant à ces moments magiques loin de tout. Même en visite sur un site archéologique à Rome, je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver la même motivation que jadis pour les recherches. Mes seules pensées allaient vers ma petite fée qui m'attendait, et je comptais les heures qui me séparaient du prochain coup de fil que je lui passerais…

Mais non, malgré tout ça, jamais je n'aurais pu me faire porter pâle et manquer le travail. Et je comprenais parfaitement qu'il faudrait que ce week-end ait une fin à un moment donné. Mais pour l'heure nous n'étions que samedi matin, et il nous restait encore quarante huit heures à profiter de mon Texas natal. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien l'emmener faire. Je pensai lui faire visiter le ranch du père Walker où j'avais passé de nombreuses heures à m'occuper des chevaux dans mon adolescence… ou bien je pouvais l'emmener faire du shopping en ville, elle adorerait ça… Oui car j'avais aisément pu remarquer l'engouement presque diabolique qu'elle avait pour la mode en général. J'avais manqué de faire une attaque en voyant la taille inhumaine de son dressing, et c'était avant que je ne vois le nombre de boîtes empilées et étiquetées dans le petit cagibi attenant à sa chambre qui rassemblait en fait ses chaussures. Maria avait beaucoup de vêtements et de chaussures, mais elle faisait vraiment petite joueuse à côté d'Alice…

Elle frissonna de nouveau et je tirai la couverture sur son corps si pâle. Elle déposa alors un baiser au coin de mes lèvres, souriant affectueusement. Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que lors de notre première rencontre. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres, appréciant pleinement cette connexion si étrange et intense qui nous liait à ce moment précis. Je réalisai seulement que je lui avais demandée de me suivre ici, pour seulement un week-end, sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir ou de refuser. Et elle m'avait suivi …

_« Alors, que faisons-nous à Houston ? »_

_« Deux options… Ou bien je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial pour moi, ou bien je te fais visiter le centre et ses nombreuses boutiques que tu trouveras certainement fort à ton goût… »_

_« Tu sais que tu te montres extrêmement cruel avec moi là ? »_

_« C'est toi qui choisis Alice. »_

_« Alors emmène-moi dans cet endroit que tu apprécies. Je veux en connaître un maximum sur toi. Je veux tout savoir sur toi… »_

J'acquiesçai en silence, secrètement heureux qu'elle ait préféré se rapprocher encore un peu de moi plutôt que d'aller faire les magasins. Car c'était Alice, on ne pouvait jamais être trop sûr de rien avec elle !!! Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, avant de finalement m'extraire de mon lit pour attraper des vêtements. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et je souris en pensant que je n'avais pas lézardé comme ça depuis des années… Mais avec elle, tout était si différent…

Lorsque je me retournai, tout habillé, je notai qu'elle était toujours nue dans mon lit, s'étirant à la manière d'un petit chat. Je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir m'asseoir à son côté, murmurant quelques mots doux à son oreille. Elle faisait ressortir cette partie de moi que je croyais enfouie à jamais… Avec elle, j'avais envie d'être cet homme si parfait dont elle avait toujours rêvé… Après plusieurs minutes elle sortit enfin de son amas de draps et couvertures, et plongea sur sa valise qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Je la laissai s'habiller, m'éclipsant à la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit encas pour la route.

Le ranch n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de ma maison, et la route me parut bien familière malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ma dernière visite. Je n'étais plus revenu depuis près de trois ou quatre ans, mon travail me monopolisant la plupart du temps. Je ne manquais cependant jamais de souhaiter vœux et anniversaire au père Walker et à sa femme, ces gens étant comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Après le divorce de mes parents lorsque ma sœur et moi étions adolescents, ils nous avaient aidés à nous faire à notre nouvelle situation, et m'avaient laissé travailler au ranch les étés. J'avais adoré ça, cette activité me permettant d'arrêter de réfléchir en permanence. Et puis j'étais trop heureux de pouvoir quitter la maison où nos parents s'entredéchiraient chaque fois qu'ils restaient sous le même toit. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, ils avaient appris à se respecter de nouveau, et avaient refait leur vie chacun de leur côté. Il nous arrivait de tous nous réunir occasionnellement, et je ne doutais pas d'emmener Alice à notre prochain rassemblement. Ils n'en reviendraient pas quand ils la verraient ! J'étais sûr qu'ils l'adoreraient tous ! Spécialement Rosalie, qui deviendrait sans nul doute sa nouvelle meilleure amie ici au Texas, leur goût immodéré pour la mode et le shopping étant au moins similaire…

Finalement nous atteignîmes le ranch, et je fus heureux de voir que rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois que j'étais venu, la maison, la barrière de bois maintes fois repeinte en compagnie de Mr Walker, et même la cabane dans l'arbre construite pour ses petits enfants il y avait quelques années. Après être descendu de voiture, Alice me regarda, un peu confuse. Effectivement, je ne lui avais pas expliqué où nous allions… Tellement pris dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui en dire un peu plus…

_« Ici, c'est le ranch du Père Walker comme on aime à l'appeler par ici. Il est un peu comme un deuxième père pour moi. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais treize ans. Je l'ai assez mal vécu, ainsi que ma sœur, je croyais que nous étions responsables de leur séparation. Je me suis pas mal renfermé à cette époque, et Mr Walker m'a un jour demandé de l'aider au ranch. J'y suis allé, et après ça, j'y allais très souvent. Il était comme un confident, un ami, et un père. Et j'ai énormément appris ici… J'essaie de venir les voir aussi souvent que possible. Même si ça fait près de quatre ans que je n'ai pas mis le pied ici… »_

A nouveau, cette étrange lueur dans son regard. Il y avait un mélange de tristesse et de contentement qui semblait en émaner. Elle serra ma main plus fort, surement intimidée à l'idée de rencontrer des gens si importants pour moi. Une fois devant l'immense bâtisse vieille de plusieurs générations, je me sentis un peu penaud à l'idée de ne pas être venu les voir plus tôt… M'en voudraient-ils ? Et s'ils ne souhaitaient plus me revoir ?... Il n'était pas temps de tergiverser de la sorte. Je sonnai trois coups, comme à l'époque.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'étais touchée qu'il m'ait emmenée ici, surtout maintenant que je savais pourquoi. Car j'avais été sincère en lui disant que je voulais tout savoir de lui. Apprendre que ses parents étaient divorcés par exemple, ce n'était pas rien, et ça expliquait mieux notre présence en ces lieux ! J'allais rencontrer non pas sa famille biologique, mais celle qu'il considérait comme indispensable et d'une certaine façon responsable de l'homme qu'il était devenu… Il avait dû passer par tant d'épreuves dans sa vie… Je me demandai si ses cicatrices avaient un lien quelconque avec sa famille. Je brûlais d'envie de lui en demander la provenance, mais je tins bon, et m'accrochai à ma décision de le laisser m'en parler quand il serait prêt.

Une femme de petite taille au visage joufflu et rubicond vint nous ouvrir. Elle portait une robe à fleur assez kitch, recouverte d'un tablier plein de farine. Elle devait être en train de cuisiner avant notre arrivée… Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Jasper, sa bouche forma une sorte de O sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, puis elle le serra dans ses bras avec force.

_« Mon petit Jay !!!! Mon Dieu quelle surprise !!!! Ca fait tellement longtemps !!! »_

_« Bonjour Molly, je suis désolé pour mon absence, mon travail… »_

_« Oui oui il a bon dos le travail ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause de cette jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? »_

Elle se tourna alors vers moi d'un air interrogateur, et attendit que Jasper fasse les présentations. C'était un peu maladroit comme situation, mais je ne sentais aucune malice chez la femme, plutôt de la curiosité à mon encontre.

_« Molly, je te présente Alice, ma petite amie. Alice, voici Molly Walker, ma deuxième mère. »_

_« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »_

Je lui tendis une main qu'elle regarda sans comprendre, avant de s'avancer vers moi et de m'accueillir de la même embrassade à laquelle Jasper avait eu droit quelques instants plus tôt. Plutôt du genre chaleureux les gens par ici !!! Je lui rendis son sourire avec autant d'assurance que possible, et nous fûmes invités à entrer à l'intérieur. Ladite Molly s'empressa d'appeler son mari qui était à l'étage, et un homme au visage buriné par les années vint à son tour nous saluer. Il avait dû être séduisant dans sa jeunesse… Peut-être moins exubérant que son épouse, mais je n'eus aucune difficulté à lire le bonheur qu'il eut de revoir Jasper, et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et sembla surpris. De nouveau je fus présentée formellement, et l'instant d'après nous étions assis autour d'un thé au salon, la maîtresse de maison apportant plateau après plateau de tout un tas de douceur.

J'eus droit à tout un interrogatoire en règle, mais m'y prêtai bien volontiers. Au bout d'une bonne heure, on eut dit que j'avais toujours fait parti de la famille, qu'il m'avait acceptée sans faire d'histoire. Premier challenge remporté haut la main Alice, félicitations ! Mon impression se confirma quand je me retrouvai seule à la cuisine avec Molly, laissant les hommes échanger des nouvelles entre eux.

_« Alice, je suis si contente que Jasper fréquente finalement une fille gentille comme vous ! Il était tellement effondré après sa séparation d'avec Maria… »_

_« Merci c'est gentil de votre part. Je suis très attachée à Jasper moi aussi. C'est l'incarnation même du parfait gentleman… Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je suis sacrément mordue comme on dit… »_

_« Je suis bien contente de vous l'entendre dire. C'est un gentil garçon qui est passé par pas mal d'épreuves difficiles dans sa vie. Après son 'accident', on a bien cru qu'il allait baisser les bras et abandonner. Mais fort heureusement, il a décidé de lutter et de se reconstruire de nouveau. Et grand bien lui en a fait car il vous a rencontrée… Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi heureux et épanoui depuis longtemps… »_

_« L'accident, c'est ce qui est à l'origine de ses cicatrices ? »_

_« Oui. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? »_

_« Non, pas encore, et je ne veux pas le forcer pour l'instant. Il me racontera quand il sera prêt. J'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce qui a pu causer des blessures pareilles, mais je ne veux pas le faire revivre des souvenirs douloureux s'il n'y est pas préparé… »_

_« Vous êtes une gentille fille Alice. Je vous souhaite de tout mon cœur que votre relation tienne la distance. »_

Comme je le soupçonnais, Les cicatrices qui ornaient le corps d'apollon de mon homme n'étaient pas apparues toutes seules, un évènement visiblement douloureux les avait déclenchées. Restait toujours à déterminer lequel. Mais peut-être par égoïsme, je voulais l'apprendre de la bouche de Jasper, pas d'une tierce personne qui aurait modifié l'histoire pour la faire coller à ses principes, même inconsciemment. Et je me disais que le jour où il me confierait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, alors nous aurions franchi une nouvelle étape dans notre relation. Et j'espérais que ça arriverait bientôt…

L'après-midi se déroula à la vitesse de la lumière, et avant de réaliser ce que nous faisions, nous étions invités à rester manger le soir. J'éprouvai beaucoup de sympathie pour ces gens si chaleureux et accueillants, et me sentis réellement à ma place. Par moments Jasper prenait ma main dans la sienne, ou avait un geste tendre à mon intention, sa façon de me témoigner sa joie de me voir évoluer avec aisance dans son environnement. J'appris ainsi qu'à quinze ans, Jasper avait participé à des concours d'équitations et de rodéo, et que son fameux pick-up avait été acheté avec Mr. Walker en personne, le jour de ses seize ans. Je fus également informée du talent caché de mon compagnon pour la danse de salon – ce qui lui causa une gêne assez importante – et qu'à de nombreuses reprises il avait servi de cavalier à Molly. J'en appris également un peu plus sur Rosalie, sa sœur qu'il avait mentionnée à quelques reprises. C'était donc sa cadette de deux ans, et elle était mariée à un certain Emmett depuis trois ans. Ils avaient des jumeaux en bas âge et Jasper semblait particulièrement attaché à eux. Tous étaient de la région, et se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Je ne sus pas grand-chose des parents, juste qu'ils étaient séparés et avaient refait leur vie, mais qu'ils semblaient en relativement bon termes avec leurs enfants.

Après bien des souvenirs et des histoires sur la jeunesse de mon homme, ce dernier décréta qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais pu retenir un sourire en l'entendant le dire. « A la maison »… Ca sonnait comme si c'était chez nous, et l'avait toujours été. Comme si nous étions ensemble depuis de nombreuses années, que j'avais toujours vécu chez lui. Pourtant d'une certaine façon, je m'y sentais bien, c'était vrai. J'aimais déjà cet endroit, et imaginais tout à fait ce que pourrait être une vie à deux entre ces murs… Alice, doucement !! Encore une fois je m'emballais bien trop rapidement. Je n'avais passé qu'une journée dans sa maison, et déjà je nous voyais mariés, vivant ici avec nos enfants et notre animal de compagnie… Rien de tel pour faire fuir un homme !!!

_« Tu es bien silencieuse… Fatiguée ? »_

_« Non, je songeais… »_

_« A quoi ? »_

_« Au fait que la vie ici me paraît bien douce… »_

_« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. J'avais peur que t'amener chez Paul et Molly ne t'effraie un peu. »_

_« Oh non pas du tout ! J'étais très heureuse de les rencontrer ! Ce sont des gens fantastiques ! Je comprends que tu sois si attaché à eux. »_

Il me sourit sans mot dire, avant de poser sa main libre sur ma jambe. Son pouce se mit à tracer des cercles sur ma cuisse, me procurant une agréable sensation d'apaisement. Je fermai alors les yeux, me laissant envahir par le bien être et la lassitude d'une journée bien remplie. Ce week-end était indubitablement merveilleux en chacun de ses aspects, et je redoutais déjà l'arrivée du lundi où il me faudrait quitter ce havre de paix pour retourner à ma vie un peu morne. Enfin, au moins l'homme de ma vie m'accompagnerait, je ne serais pas seule pour encore quelques jours…

Jasper sut comment me débarrasser de ces quelques idées noires à la minute où nous franchîmes la porte de sa maison, promesse d'une nuit pleine de délices. Je n'en doutais plus du tout à présent, il était celui fait pour moi, celui que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. Ses lèvres soudées aux miennes, il m'attira jusqu'à sa chambre où il me témoigna toute son affection avec une ardeur renouvelée à chaque fois. En tout cas une chose était sure, la journée du lendemain ne commencerait pas de bonne heure, pas vue l'heure à laquelle je m'étais endormie entre ses bras !!!

* * *

**_Et voilà? Ca va, je n'ai pas trop perdu la main après une dizaine de jours sans écrire? J'espère pouvoir poster la suite demain, mais pas sûr, car week-end chargé en perspective! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire! _**

**_N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, j'espère que vous savez encore comment faire!!! :o) A très vite!_**


	19. Just a Sunday home

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Hello! Oui tout d'abord je vous dois des excuses, j'avais dit que je posterais ce week-end, je ne l'ai pas fait, et encore moins hier lundi. Pardon pardon pardon, mais 1)week-end ultra super méga chargé avec peu d'heures de sommeil, 2)j'ai été embauchée à l'insu de mon plein gré tout le dimanche pour bosser dans la maison de mes parents, et 3)petite panne d'inspiration pour enchaîner avec toutes mes idées ramenées de vacances. Oui je sais, c'est pas des excuses, mais faudra faire avec..._**

**_Voilà donc la suite du week-end en amoureux de Jasper et Alice, en espérant que ça calme les esprits et vous fasse patienter en attendant que j'écrive la suite ^^! Bonne lecture! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Just a Sunday home

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures, mais cela me semblait bien peu important. J'étais dans les bras de Jasper, le regardant dormir. Il semblait détendu, et paisible. Je devinai sans mal que ce ne devait pas être chose fréquente pour quelqu'un comme lui. Plus que moi encore, il était du genre à analyser chaque détail, chaque parole, chaque geste. Mais là, profondément endormi, il semblait bien loin de tous ses soucis du quotidien…

A nouveau mes doigts tracèrent tout doucement l'une des cicatrices les plus imposantes sur son torse. Longue, un peu plus épaisse que les autres, et elle semblait blanchie par le temps. Elle ne laissait aucun doute sur sa provenance, forcément une opération chirurgicale. Du bout des lèvres, je déposai un baiser sur celle-ci, comme on le fait pour un enfant qui s'est fait mal. Il frissonna, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me sourire. Son étreinte autour de moi se resserra doucement, et avant que je ne réalise vraiment, il m'embrassait amoureusement et je glissais mes bras autour de son cou. Ou l'art de bien démarrer la journée…

_« Bonjour à toi mon Jazzboy… »_

_« Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ma Pixie_Girl… »_

C'était vraiment amusant comme j'aimais ce surnom dans sa bouche… A nouveau mes doigts parcoururent son visage, son cou, ses épaules, tous striés de lignes blanches que j'avais appris à aimer. Il prit alors ma main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis tout doucement il s'adressa à moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien, me faisant chavirer.

_« Tu ne me demanderas jamais n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Pas si tu n'es pas prêt à m'en parler Jazz… »_

_« Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ? »_

_« Bien sûr que je le veux, seulement je me dis que ça doit t'être douloureux d'y repenser, et d'autant plus de le partager avec quelqu'un. Et puis rien ne presse, nous avons tout le temps avant de partager nos secrets enfouis… »_

_« Je t'aime Alice… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Jazz… »_

Un instant, j'avais vraiment cru que la conversation allait enfin se centrer sur la provenance de ses cicatrices, et j'aurais réellement voulu que ça soit le cas. Mais une nouvelle fois j'avais pu lire la douleur dans ses yeux, et aussi la peur d'être jugé, bien que j'ignore pour quoi… Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre, jamais je ne me serais moquée de lui sur un sujet si important ! Et puis ce ne serait pas très malin si j'espérais pouvoir donner une chance à notre relation… Et c'était ce que je voulais, aucun doute là-dessus !!! Et puis il m'avait encore dit qu'il m'aimait, alors je n'avais pas perdu au change…

Déjà il quittait le lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, me laissant seule avec mes songes… Il y avait encore tant de choses que je ne savais pas de lui. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas espérer tout connaître de lui en si peu de temps, mais c'était tellement frustrant de me dire qu'il y avait tout un pan de sa vie qui restait encore obscure à mes yeux. Comment avait-il eu ses cicatrices ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il jamais de ses parents ? Il avait mentionné une sœur dont il semblait relativement proche, la rencontrerais-je un jour ? Je secouai ma tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées négatives. Nous étions dimanche matin, je venais de passer une nouvelle nuit de rêve avec l'homme de ma vie, et plutôt que de profiter à cent pourcents de ces trop rares moments de bonheur, je préférais tout gâcher en réfléchissant à des choses encore bien lointaines. Vraiment désespérante Alice, bravo !

Bien décidée à me reprendre et à afficher une bonne humeur contagieuse, je jetai les couvertures à bas du lit, et me faufilai discrètement sous la douche à mon tour pour rejoindre mon homme. Nul besoin que j'explique pourquoi une simple douche matinal dura si longtemps…

Un peu plus tard, propre et séchés, nous étions tranquillement à la cuisine en train de déguster un petit déjeuner royal. Jasper était un fin cuisinier, et malgré le peu de vivres restants dans son frigo, il parvint à nous préparer des toasts, des crêpes au chocolat, des jus de fruits frais, et une bonne tasse de café. Il nous restait encore la fin de la tarte donnée par Molly la veille ainsi que tout une flopée de laitages en tout genre. On se serait cru dans un hôtel grand luxe! Nous bavardions plaisamment de choses sans grande importance quand son portable sonna. J'avais presqu'oublié l'existence d'une vie au dehors de ces murs, et je craignis immédiatement qu'il ne s'agisse de son travail. Pourvu qu'il ne nous faille pas abréger notre week-end plus tôt que prévu, nous étions tellement bien ici…

_« Oui… Oui je suis à Houston pour le week-end… Non. Non Rose ce n'est pas possible. Non… Parce que… Tu n'as qu'à demander à maman, elle sera enchantée de les garder… »_

Il semblait réellement contrarié. Pour ce que j'en savais, Rose était le nom de sa sœur. Je l'avais entendu le mentionner quelques fois lors de notre journée de la veille. Je n'avais pas osé poser trop de questions, mais pour ce que j'en avais compris, elle était un peu plus jeune que Jasper, et travaillait comme photographe dans un studio de mode après une carrière de mannequin. Elle devait être très jolie, mais ce n'était pas si surprenant quand on voyait son frère… Elle avait eu des jumeaux avec son mari il y avait quelques temps, Jazz en avait parlé…

_« Alice, je suis désolé, malgré mes menaces, ma sœur va quand même venir ici tout à l'heure… »_

_« I… Ici ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Elle doit aller à un photo shoot à Austin cet après-midi, et son mari est à San Antonio pour le week-end. Je suis donc désigné d'office pour garder les enfants aujourd'hui… Je suis désolé, je sais bien que ce n'était pas la façon dont nous avions imaginé ce dimanche… »_

_« On va garder tes neveux et nièces ?! Ceux que tu m'as dit qui étaient adorables ?! Oh mais c'est génial Jazz, j'adore les petits !! Quel âge ont-ils ? »_

_« Deux ans. Tu es sure que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »_

Je secouai la tête, enchantée ! Non seulement j'allais rencontrer la famille la plus proche de Jasper, mais en plus j'allais pouvoir jouer les baby-sitters avec les enfants de sa sœur !!! Quel meilleur moyen pour prouver que j'étais LA petite amie idéale pour Jazz ?! Je m'empressai alors de ranger un peu les quelques affaires que j'avais laissées ici et là, et troquai ma petite robe sexy contre un jeans et top à bretelles plus confortable et approprié. Fin prête, je revins au salon d'où Jasper n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Je vins m'asseoir à son côté dans le canapé, et déjà nos lèvres s'unissaient de nouveau.

_« Je préférais la petite robe de tout à l'heure… »_

_« Totalement inconvenante devant des enfants de deux ans… Je la remettrai ce soir… »_

_« Je suis désolé de devoir transformer notre dimanche en amoureux en un dimanche babysitting… Mais Rosalie est insupportable quand elle a décidé quelque chose… »_

_« Je t'assure que ça va, et puis je suis contente, comme ça j'aurai rencontré ta sœur ! Après tout, tu as bien déjà rencontré Edward ! Et dans des circonstances bien moins correctes tu te souviens ?! »_

Il sourit en se remémorant leur rencontre, lui torse nu, et moi assise sur ses genoux seulement vêtue de son sweatshirt. Oui, définitivement ratée comme première impression… J'avais au moins la chance de faire bonne figure de manière honorable devant sa sœur ! Pourvu qu'elle m'apprécie ! Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Si elle montait la tête de son frère et lui conseillait d'arrêter de me voir après ça ?! Oh non ce n'était pas possible, et puis Jasper n'était visiblement pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite de la sorte ! En tout cas je l'espérais… J'étais si bien là, entre ses bras, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête. Surtout à cause d'une personne extérieure…

La sonnette nous tira de notre petite bulle confortable. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de venir ouvrir la porte. Je me levai à mon tour mais attendis au salon.

_« Ah Jasper, merci, tu me sauves la vie ! »_

_« Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix ! Regarde-moi ça, ils sont encore à moitié endormis. Tiens, donne-moi Lizzy, que tu puisses aller chercher leurs affaires. Hey Jack, comment vas-tu bonhomme ? »_

Je ne le voyais pas d'où j'étais, mais ce que j'entendais me plaisait beaucoup. La douceur dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'était adressé à son neveu m'avait fait chaud au cœur, et c'était sans mal que je l'imaginais un jour père à son tour. Il entra ensuite dans le salon, une petite fille blonde encore endormie d'un côté, et un petit garçon qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de l'autre. Il me regarda avec circonspection, se demandant qui je pouvais bien être. Je lui souris gentiment et il me balbutia un petit bonjour tout en serrant la main de Jasper.

_« Oncle Jazz, qui c'est ? »_

_« Elle s'appelle Alice. »_

_« Et je peux savoir quand tu comptais me parler de ta petite amie ??? »_

Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, se tenait à présent dans l'encadrure de la porte du salon, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi elle avait eu un passé de mannequin… Grande et blonde comme son frère, elle restait fine malgré une grossesse gémellaire, et semblait athlétique. Ses yeux étaient bleu eux aussi, et elle avait également le teint mate. Je me sentais affreuse en comparaison. Après tout, j'étais aussi petite qu'elle immense, mes cheveux courts et noirs ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec sa cascade blonde dont on aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'une pub pour shampoing, et elle possédait des formes que je n'aurais jamais malgré tous mes efforts pour les mettre en valeur… Sans parler de mon teint cadavérique…

Après avoir déposé la petite fille sur le canapé et installé son frère à côté d'elle avec autant de délicatesse que pour des poupées de porcelaine, Jasper vint se poster près de moi, et entreprit de faire les présentations.

_« Rose, je te présente Alice, ma petite amie. Alice, voici ma sœur, Rosalie. Ne le prends pas mal si elle est désagréable, elle est toujours comme ça. »_

_« Jasper !!! Tu me fais passer pour une sorcière !!! Alice, tu ne dois pas écouter ce que te raconte mon frère ! Il n'y connaît rien, c'est un idiot. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a réussi à te ramener jusqu'ici. Tu n'es pas du coin je me trompe ? »_

_« Non, de Forks, Washington. Et si je puis me permettre, ces bottines là, ce sont les dernières créations de chez Givenchy ? »_

_« Oh mon Dieu !!! Tu sais reconnaître des chaussures Givenchy ? C'est bon Jasper, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de méchant, tu as trouvé la perle rare, marie-là sur l'heure ! Alors Alice, là je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, mais promets-moi que ce soir quand je reviendrai chercher les petits nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance ??? »_

J'acquiesçai timidement, heureuse que ma connaissance de la mode en général m'ait permis de gagner des points auprès de Rosalie. Si elle était aussi fashion victim que moi, alors oui, nous allions nous entendre comme larrons en foire. Et en développant une amitié avec elle, je me rapprocherais inévitablement encore plus de Jasper, mon but ultérieur… Après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois ses charmantes têtes blondes, elle nous salua rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, non sans avoir donné ses recommandations de dernière minute. Pas de sucreries avant les repas, ne pas sauter la sieste de l'après-midi, et pas plus d'un film à la fois.

A peine était elle repartie que je m'empressai de retourner au salon pour admirer les petits anges qui s'étaient rendormis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Tellement mignons !!! J'avais toujours dit que je voudrais avoir des enfants un jour, seulement je ne m'y sentais pas encore prête. Pourtant quand je voyais Lizzy et Jack profondément endormis, leurs toutes petites lèvres formant une moue adorable, je me disais que j'étais peut-être plus prête que je ne le croyais… Allons allons Alice, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse emporter par la vague d'hormones qui me submergeait. Oui, Jasper ferait surement un excellent père, mais il était _beaucoup_ trop tôt pour penser bébé et famille !!! Vraiment c'était à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ! Que je m'imagine vivre ici avec lui passe encore, mais penser à fonder une famille après seulement quelques semaines… Je devais avoir perdu l'esprit !!!

Et ce n'était pas les deux bras de Jasper qui vinrent m'enlacer par derrière qui allaient m'aider à me montrer raisonnable… Un instant je rêvai à ce que serait une vie ensemble dans le futur. Cette maison, nous, des enfants jouant dans le salon… J'aimais ça…

_« Peut-être devrions-nous les mettre au lit dans la chambre d'amis… »_

_« Mais on va les réveiller si on les déplace maintenant…. Et regarde ces petits anges, ils sont encore fatigués… »_

_« Rose habite de l'autre côté de la ville, elle a dû les lever de bonne heure pour les amener ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne les a pas laissés à notre mère depuis hier soir. Au moins ça ne les aurait pas déracinés comme ça. Pauvres petits. Pour une fois qu'Emmett n'était pas à la maison ce week-end… Et qu'aurait-elle fait si j'avais été à Forks ?!»_

_« Mais tu es ici, donc tout va bien. Ils sont tellement chou ! J'en voudrais exactement des comme ça!! Enfin… euh… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas que je veuille un bébé maintenant hein ? C'est encore un peu prématuré… »_

Il me sourit, m'embrassant dans le cou, me signifiant qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais dire. Au rythme où notre relation avançait, la perspective d'un bébé ne paraissait pas si éloignée que cela… Enfin si bien sûr il partageait ce désir. Et bien sûr, rien de cela n'arriverait avant que nous ne soyons mariés, et il avait promis de ne pas me demander ce week-end, donc pas de panique !

Jasper s'installa ensuite à son bureau pour consulter ses emails alors que j'envoyai des messages à Bella et mon frère pour les rassurer sur mon départ précipité de vendredi soir. Et comme pour ne pas être dérangée pendant nos trois jours en amoureux j'avais coupé mon portable, il n'était pas dur de s'imaginer la tonne de messages qui attendaient sur ma boîte vocale. Pour faire court, Bella, Bella, Bella, Edward, Bella, Angela, Papa et Bella encore une fois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait comme ça. Dans le certes rapide message que je lui avais envoyé lorsque nous étions en route pour l'aéroport de Seattle, j'avais pourtant bien dit que je partais en week-end avec Jasper, et que je serais de retour lundi. Alors pourquoi autant d'appels ? Voyons d'abord le premier.

_« Alice ? C'est Bella. Tu es déjà dans l'avion ? Enfin Alice, partir comme ça sans prévenir… Appelle-moi pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée au moins. Ciao. »_

Bon, premier message légitime… J'aurais pu en effet prendre le temps de l'appeler et de lui expliquer. Mais tout s'était fait si rapidement, et j'étais tellement euphorique à l'idée de partir pour Houston sur un coup de tête… Et puis une fois à Houston, disons que mon esprit avait été… légèrement distrait ? Hum… Ensuite, message suivant.

_« Alice, je commence à m'inquiéter, tu ne rappelles pas. Tu es bien arrivée n'est-ce pas ? Et tout se passe bien avec Jasper ? Il s'occupe bien de toi ? Rappelle-moi. »_

Je commençais à culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir rappelée à présent… Mais si je le faisais maintenant, ce serait briser la magie de ce week-end. Et si je lui envoyais un texto, alors elle me rappellerait aussitôt, c'était sûr ! Ensuite, troisième appel…

_« Alice, c'est encore Bella. Je tombe encore sur la messagerie. Tu ne dois plus avoir de batterie, ça doit être ça. Parce que tu ne restes jamais sans consulter ton portable si longtemps. Et tu ne m'ignores pas si longtemps d'habitude… Je me fais vraiment du souci !! Rappelle ! »_

Voilà, maintenant je me sentais réellement coupable. Tiens, le suivant était d'Edward.

_« Alice, c'est moi, Ed'. Juste pour te dire que Bella m'a appelée pour me demander si j'avais eu de tes nouvelles. Je suppose que tu as débranché ton téléphone pour rester sous la couette avec ton copain. Mais ce serait gentil de renvoyer un message juste pour nous rassurer tous. A bientôt. »_

Bon, certes il avait un petit côté grand frère moralisateur, mais au moins il avait probablement rassuré Bella. En plus ça jouait en sa faveur de jouer les sauveurs comme ça, elle allait encore plus l'aimer maintenant ! Je me demandais où ils en étaient d'ailleurs ces deux-là ! Car certes ils étaient « ensemble » mais pour autant que je sache, leur définition du couple me semblait bien platonique. Sans parler du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux récemment. Ils nous feraient presque concurrence avec Jasper… Enfin, suivant.

_« Alice c'est encore moi. Oui bon j'ai appelé ton frère, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de tes nouvelles non plus. Il dit que tu as surement coupé ton téléphone pour avoir un peu de tranquillité avec ton amoureux. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est vrai. En plus j'ai plein de choses à te raconter !! Appelle-moi vite ! »_

Oh le coup du scoop à me raconter c'était bas ! Très bas ! Maintenant elle avait éveillé ma curiosité et j'avais envie de l'appeler pour savoir ce qui avait pu se passer. Surement en lien avec Edward. Avait-il fait un nouveau pas dans leur relation ? Et s'il lui avait proposé de passer attendre mon coup de fil chez lui ? Oh, très malin frangin… Jouer sur son inquiétude pour la mettre dans ton lit… Hum, moi, avoir l'esprit tordu ? Pas du tout…

_« Salut Alice c'est Angela. J'ai essayé ton fixe mais ça n'a pas répondu. Bref juste pour te dire que lundi pas la peine de venir à la boutique, la boss nous a donné une demie- journée supplémentaire. Je te dis donc à mardi matin ! Bye ! »_

Si les petits n'étaient pas en train de dormir à côté de moi, j'aurais volontiers hurlé de joie ! Ca me faisait encore une demie journée de plus à passer avec Jasper. Nous rentrerions à Forks lundi matin de bonne heure, et nous aurions encore tout l'après-midi pour profiter l'un de l'autre ! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions aller saluer mon père comme je l'avais promis… Nous verrions. En tous les cas c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Ensuite un message de mon cher papa…

_« Bonjour ma princesse, c'est papa. Je suis passé chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas ni ta voiture. Edward m'a dit que tu étais partie en week-end avec ton petit ami. J'espère que ça se passe bien. N'oublie pas de passer un coup de fil pour dire que tu es bien rentrée, ça nous rassurera Esmée et moi. Amuse-toi bien ! »_

Oh, ce que je l'aimais mon papa ! Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et toujours si perspicace et plein de tact… Pas étonnant que j'ai voulu m'accrocher à l'espoir de l'épouser un jour pendant si longtemps ! Je l'appellerais lundi à notre retour, promis ! Ah, finalement le dernier message, celui de Bella encore une fois…

_« Oui Alice c'est encore une fois Bella. Je suis chez Edward, il m'a invitée à dîner. Rappelle-moi sur mon portable si tu dois me joindre. Et j'espère que tu le feras ! Biz »_

Hihi, finalement je n'étais pas si loin que ça de la vérité tout à l'heure… J'envoyai donc un texto à tout ce petit monde pour les rassurer sur le fait que oui, j'étais toujours en vie, que non, Jasper n'était pas un tueur psychopathe qui m'avait entraînée à l'autre bout du pays pour me trancher la gorge, et que je rentrerais bien lundi matin donc pas de panique. Je levai les yeux vers ce dernier, toujours penché sur ses emails auxquels il répondait avec application. Discrètement, j'en composai un depuis mon téléphone.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Hey Jazz,_

_T'ai-je dit combien j'étais heureuse d'être ici avec toi ? Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je me suis sentie si bien… J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai eu un appel de ma collègue au magasin, figure-toi que finalement lundi après-midi je ne travaille pas, nous serons donc encore tous les deux ! _

_Tu crois que ce serait mal si là tout de suite je venais m'asseoir sur tes genoux pour t'embrasser alors que tes neveux et nièces dorment à poings fermés à seulement quelques mètres de nous ?_

_Je t'aime,_

_XXX_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Moi je dis, vive la technologie. Même si écrire un email par téléphone, ça peut se révéler fastidieux. Toujours assise confortablement dans mon fauteuil attenant au sofa, je le vis sourire lorsqu'il reçut mon mail.

_Ding._

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE. OUVRIR.**

_Darlin',_

_Viens donc un peu par ici que je te montre à quel point tu me rends heureux moi aussi. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Jasper._

* * *

_**Ah làlà! Ce Jasper il me rend toute chose! ^^ Si j'en rencontre un comme ça dans la vraie vie, je le marie de suite lol!!! Bref comme à chaque fois j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review! J'accepte même les tous petits messages genre "J'ai bien aimé" ou même "Pas ton meilleur chapitre"!!! Je sais que je ne réponds plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais j'essaye, promis! En tous les cas merci mille fois aux revieweuses habituelles, je ne me lasse pas de vous lire, vous êtes les meilleures!!! :o)**_

_**Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de poster la suite demain, mais je ne promets rien, pas vous donner de faux espoirs! A très vite! ++**_


	20. Babysitting

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les jumeaux évidemment, encore que je veux bien les lui céder à un bon prix ^^_**

**_A/N: Pfiou, déjà 20 chapitres, ça défile! Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses, et aux lectrices, car ce sont elles (ils peut être?) qui ont rendue cette fic la plus populaire des cinq que j'ai écrite jusque là. Ensuite, je voudrais remercier - ah non mince c'est pas la cérémonie des awards... Lol c'est rien, j'ai un peu de mal ce matin, il est encore tôt. ^^ Alors voici donc la suite du week-end de nos tourtereaux, avec les jumeaux de Rosalie et Emmett en guest stars! Bonne lecture à tout le monde!_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Babysitting

Si nous avions pu profiter allègrement de la fin de la nuit des petits dans le sofa du salon, le moins qu'on puisse dire était que le reste de la journée avait été plus animée. En effet dès leur réveil, je m'étais employée à calmer la crise de larmes d'Elizabeth – ou Lizzy pour son oncle préféré – en lui expliquant que sa maman reviendrait la chercher le soir et qu'en attendant Jasper et moi allions nous occuper d'eux. Il fallut toute ma force de persuasion pour les convaincre que leur mère ne les avait pas abandonnés parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été sages, et que leur père était seulement parti deux jours pour son travail. Incroyable ce que les enfants peuvent parfois s'imaginer… Quoi que, quand j'étais petite, j'étais convaincue d'être une princesse venue d'une autre dimension, et que toutes les choses qui m'arrivaient comme la perte de ma mère ou les différents coups durs n'étaient pas importants puisque pas ma vraie vie… Chacun sa façon d'affronter les épreuves sur son chemin !

Ensuite nous avions procédé stratégiquement. D'abord, le petit déjeuner. Et c'était un challenge à part entière, puisqu'à deux ans, pas toujours évident de manger sans faire d'histoire. Enfin une fois nourris et habillés correctement, Jasper et moi nous mîmes d'accord. Je m'occuperais de Lizzy pendant qu'il irait jouer dehors avec Jack. Les hommes sortirent donc avec le ballon, pendant que je dégageais la petite table du salon pour installer les différentes poupées, brosses, et vêtements que la petite fille avait emporté. Nous allions bien nous amuser !

Au bout d'une bonne heure, toutes les poupées étaient maquillées, coiffées et revêtues à la convenance de la demoiselle, qui je devais l'admettre était très prometteuse en matière de mode. On voyait qu'elle avait hérité du gène de sa maman ! Lizzy me faisait à présent totalement confiance et n'avait plus peur de moi. Nous jouions ensemble tranquillement, inventant des histoires pour le moins intéressantes pour une enfant de deux ans, quand Jasper et Jack rentrèrent à la maison. Le petit garçon était couvert de terre aux bras et genoux, mais il semblait rayonnant.

_« Lizzzz ! Oncle Jazz dit que je suis un champion ! »_

_« Pfff, c'est nul le foot. »_

_« Nan c'est cool ! »_

Pour ne pas déclencher une dispute entre les frères et sœurs, j'emmenai Jack à la salle de bain pour le débarbouiller un peu, priant que sa mère ne nous en veuille pas de le laisser se salir… Parce que j'avais bien remarqué que les vêtements des enfants étaient eux aussi de marque… Mon rêve !!! J'imaginai tout de suite une petite fille me ressemblant, mais avec des cheveux blonds, tournoyant dans une petite robe Christian Lacroix… Ah…

_« Ca va je suis prop'e !!! »_

_« Oh non jeune homme, pas assez ! Regarde, tu as encore de la terre sur la figure. »_

Je passai affectueusement le gant de toilette sur son visage, réalisant que Jack était absolument adorable, et surtout aussi beau que sa sœur jumelle. Nul doute qu'il ferait des ravages dans les cours d'école plus tard ! Cela me fit demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le père… Mon dieu s'il était aussi séduisant que sa femme, alors ces enfants étaient bénis par la génétique !

La toilette étant faite, je ramenai Jack au salon où je me trouvai face à un spectacle des plus attendrissants. Jasper était dans le canapé, Lizzy confortablement installée sur lui, et il lui lisait une histoire. Immédiatement mon cœur se mit à battre très fort devant cet instant si tendre, et une fois de plus je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en pensant qu'un jour peut-être ce serait avec nos enfants qu'il ferait ça. Une nouvelle petite alarme résonna alors dans ma tête, me rappelant que je n'étais avec lui que depuis un mois et demi, et que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mes rêves de famille et de bonheur devraient passer par une mise au point de notre relation, puisque j'habitais toujours Forks et lui à Houston… Mais plus le week-end avançait, et plus je me disais que finalement, le Texas n'était pas si mal, et que Seattle ne serait pas si loin si je voulais revenir voir ma famille et Bella… Et puis si un jour elle finissait par épouser mon frère, alors j'aurais plein d'excuses toutes trouvées pour venir la voir… Et c'était sans parler des opportunités d'emplois que je pourrais trouver ici. Cet état était bien plus grand, et je pourrais surement plus facilement trouver une place d'assistante ou d'agent administratif dans les parages. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Jasper…

Sortant de mes pensées, je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il continua l'histoire jusqu'au bout, de peur de contrarier la petite fille qui avait à présent fait de la place pour son frère de l'autre côté du canapé. C'était amusant de voir à quel point ils étaient totalement fascinés par l'histoire de Jasper. Et il fallait dire que ce dernier savait s'y prendre, imitant la voix des personnages, et respectant le suspense au moment de tourner la page du livre. Pour un peu, on eût dit une toute autre personne, tant il semblait confiant et détendu. Son côté mystérieux était séduisant, mais il était bon de le voir s'ouvrir un peu face aux enfants, comme s'il leur faisait plus confiance qu'aux adultes. On voyait bien qu'il adorait ses neveux et nièces, même s'il avait rouspété au moment où sa sœur les lui avait confiés.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque l'histoire fut terminée, il me confia les petits pendant qu'il s'attelait à préparer le déjeuner. Rosalie en profita pour nous appeler pour nous demander comment ça se passait avec les enfants, et je la rassurai du mieux que je pus. Il me tardait réellement de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, j'étais certaine que nous allions être de grandes amies par le futur ! Et si les choses tournaient comme je l'espérais avec Jasper, alors un jour je serais résidente à Houston, et avec un peu de chance Rosalie et moi ferions la même taille de chaussures et nous pourrions nous prêter nos précieux trésors ! A défaut de pouvoir partager nos mensurations, les chaussures feraient tout à fait l'affaire, et j'étais sûre d'avoir de quoi donner au change avec ce qu'il y avait dans mes armoires à la maison…

L'après-midi fut partagé entre un atelier pâte à sel qui donna naissance à une superbe statuette de Jack, et à un adorable caniche pour Lizzy. Une fois les modèles terminés je les passai au four quelques heures, et ils purent les admirer et les peindre une fois refroidis. L'atelier peinture fut fermement encadré par un Jasper particulièrement méticuleux, et surtout effrayé à l'idée que les enfants puissent salir leurs vêtements – synonyme d'un sermon mémorable de Rosalie – ou vandaliser les meubles particulièrement chers de sa cuisine. Ce fut fort divertissant, particulièrement quand je découvris que mon homme avait tenté de représenter une petite fée, ma foi pas si mal compte tenu de son peu d'expérience en la matière. A mon avis il était plus doué pour creuser la terre à la recherche d'objets perdus ou appartenant à une autre époque plutôt que pour les créer lui-même. Chacun son truc…

Un peu plus tard je regardai une vidéo avec les enfants pendant que Jasper passait un coup de fil à son bureau, histoire de ne pas trop être perdu quand il rentrerait la semaine suivante. Un vrai bourreau du travail ! Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu de dessin animé, et je dus reconnaître que ça avait franchement évolué depuis mon époque. Ahhh non, ça y était, je parlais comme les anciens !! J'étais en train de devenir vieille c'était officiel !!!! Non je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne jamais radoter avec des « de mon temps »… Bouh… N'empêche, ils étaient tellement mieux nos Walt Disney de l'époque, dessinés encore à la main et tout et tout… Enfin bref…

Lorsque le film fut terminé, je jouai un moment avec eux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse dans l'entrée. Jasper alla ouvrir et fit entrer sa sœur, qui s'empressa de venir embrasser ses enfants.

_« Maman ! »_

_« Maman ! »_

_« Mes amours ! Ca va, je ne vous ai pas trop manqués ? »_

_« Non, ça va. On a joué à plein de trucs ! »_

_« Oui, et Alice elle est cool ! »_

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire devant l'honnêteté des enfants, qui à la manière des animaux s'attachaient rapidement aux gens qui s'occupaient d'eux. Ca m'était arrivé une fois que je gardais le chat d'Esmée pendant l'un de ses voyages avec mon père. Pendant toute une semaine, je m'étais occupée de lui, le nourrissant, le cajolant et nettoyant sa litière. Au retour de sa maîtresse, il l'avait purement et simplement snobée, venant au contraire se frotter à mes jambes devant elle pour bien lui montrer son mécontentement d'avoir été abandonné. Ici c'était pareil, sauf qu'il s'agissait de petits êtres humains.

Tandis que les enfants rassemblaient et rangeaient leurs affaires dans le sac prévu à cet effet, Jasper vint placer son bras autour de ma taille et invita sa sœur à s'asseoir deux minutes. Après tout, elle venait de faire pas mal de kilomètres, elle pouvait bien prendre une petite pause de cinq minutes !

_« Bien, mais alors pas longtemps, je voudrais être rentrée avant Emmett. J'espère qu'il pourra embrasser les enfants avant qu'ils ne soient couchés… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, juste le temps de prendre un café. Tu l'as appelé ? »_

_« Oui, en chemin tout à l'heure. Il devrait être à la maison pour dîner. »_

_« Bon alors ça va. Et toi, ta séance photo s'est bien passée ? »_

_« Oui, super. Je vais surement faire une couverture de magazine extra ce mois-ci ! Mais qu'importe, Jasper, vas donc nous chercher ce café, je dois parler avec Alice !!! »_

Il fit mine d'être outré d'être ainsi jeté hors de son propre salon, mais n'insista pas et se rendit à la cuisine. Nous étions maintenant seules.

_« Alors, combien de temps ça fait que tu es avec mon frère ? Au fait ça ne te gêne pas qu'on se tutoie ? Je n'aime pas dire 'vous' aux gens, sauf à ceux que je méprise… »_

Ca ne sonnait pas exactement comme une question, davantage comme une affirmation. Et j'avais le frisson rien que d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien être une Rosalie méprisante. Parce qu'elle me paraissait bien froide et distante tout d'un coup. Etait-ce l'heure du fameux interrogatoire en règle ? Parce qu'il me semblait que c'était les parents qui s'occupaient de ce genre de détails ennuyeux et embarrassants… Bon, souffler Alice, zen…

_« Euh… non, bien sûr que non… Ca fait à peu près un mois et demi, mais nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus longtemps que ça. »_

_« Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »_

Pfiou, ou l'art d'enchaîner les questions. Plus de doutes possibles, j'avais bel et bien droit à l'interrogatoire traditionnel. Je me sentais exactement comme quelques années plus tôt avant un partiel oral. Cette boule à l'estomac qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me rendre malade, et pire, j'avais la sensation de devoir absolument donner la bonne réponse sous peine d'être recalée. Sauf que là, c'était de mon futur amoureux qu'il s'agissait, et il n'y aurait pas de rattrapage possible…

_« En fait, c'est assez peu commun. Tu vois, avant ton frère, j'étais depuis cinq ans avec un type, James, qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un jour, j'en ai eu assez, et j'ai voulu le quitter. J'ai envoyé un email. Je sais, pas très courageux, mais si je le faisais de visu, j'aurais craqué et nous aurions fini sous la couette une fois de plus. Alors j'ai écris ce message et je l'ai envoyé. Sauf que j'ai malencontreusement fait une faute de frappe en tapant l'adresse, et c'est Jasper qui l'a reçu… »_

_« Laisse-moi deviner, en grand seigneur il t'a réécrit en te disant que tu t'étais trompé de destinataire et qu'il te fallait ré-adresser ton email ? »_

_« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! »_

_« C'est tellement lui ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aider les gens. Enfin bref, je suis contente qu'il t'ait rencontrée toi. Au moins cette fois ci il semble avoir trouvé une femme qui sait faire la différence entre une paire de bottes et une création de mode… »_

Un compliment !! Car c'en était un n'est-ce pas ? Ca voulait dire que ça se passait bien ? Qu'elle ne me détestait pas complètement ? Que j'avais gagné ma place pour le second tour de jeu ? Oulà, respire Alice, je n'étais visiblement pas dans un jeu télévisé dont le prix était le cœur de Jasper.

_« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un léger penchant pour la mode moi aussi. Au point que ma chambre ne suffit plus à contenir mes tenues et mes chaussures, et mes sacs à main… Jasper pourra te le confirmer je n'exagère pas… »_

_« Formidable ! J'aurai donc une excuse pour venir te voir à… Où ça déjà ? »_

_« Forks. Washington. »_

_« Ah oui, la Côte Ouest… Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des boutiques là-bas… L'internet passe aussi par chez toi ? »_

Non je ne me vexerais pas. Non, je n'allais rien dire sur le ton dédaigneux qu'elle avait employé en parlant de la ville où j'avais grandi, où j'avais d'excellents amis, enfin Bella, et qui abritait la majorité de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Evidemment qu'on avait l'internet et des boutiques ! Ce n'était pas l'Alaska ou le Pôle Nord non plus !!!

_« Euh… oui, quand même ! Je te rappelle qu'on habite le même pays… »_

_« Oh, intéressant. Ok, donc tu es avec Jasper depuis un mois et demi. Autre chose à signaler ? »_

_« Est-ce qu'on est dans un commissariat de police ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Non je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être interrogée pour avoir commis un crime contre l'humanité là… »_

_« Excuse-moi, c'est juste qu'après l'affaire Maria, j'ai promis de ne plus jamais laisser mon frère se faire piétiner le cœur comme ça, alors je préfère investiguer d'abord, histoire de gagner du temps… En fait, tu es bien mieux que Maria. Au moins tu es Américaine, et pour un peu, tu serais presque capable de participer à l'une de mes séances photos pour le magazine… Tu n'as jamais envisagé le mannequinat ? »_

J'étais soufflée. Comment en moins d'une minute nous avions pu passer de mon implication dans ma relation avec son frère au mannequinat ? Et puis, sérieusement ? Moi, mannequin ? Elle m'avait bien regardée ? J'étais minuscule, limite cadavérique, mes cheveux pourtant courts étaient indomptables et j'étais plate comme une limande… Non elle devait se moquer de moi en fait…

_« Moi ? »_

_« Oui je sais, ta taille pourrait poser problème, parce que nos standards tournent plus autour de mon profil, mais bon, si je te pistonnais, alors peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Je te vois bien pour la page automne-hiver de notre dernière collection… »_

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Moi, en couverture d'un magazine de mode ? Enfin peut-être pas en couverture, mais sur les pages d'un magazine que je devais très probablement acheter tous les mois ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle était en train de me faire marcher, et s'apprêtait à me faire redescendre sur terre à l'aide d'une répartie cinglante dont j'étais sûre qu'elle avait le secret ! Ce ne pouvait qu'être ça, ou alors mon ange gardien avait ENFIN décidé de répondre présent et de m'octroyer l'un de mes vœux de petite fille les plus cher. Enfin après celui de rencontrer le prince charmant et de devenir une princesse très riche qui pourrait s'acheter tout ce qu'elle désire. Et celui d'avoir un poney. Enfin pas que celui-là soit toujours d'actualité… Bref, mes conversations intérieures furent interrompue par l'arrivée de Jasper – mon Price Charmant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel lorsqu'on y pensait – avec un plateau chargé de cafés et jus de fruits pour les enfants.

_« Désolé de vous interrompre mesdames, mais le café est servi. Et Rose, s'il te plaît, arrête d'effrayer Alice. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper un peu de tes agneaux avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'entretuer pour cette malheureuse statuette… »_

_« Ca va, ça va, ils ne font que jouer. Jack ne frappera jamais sa sœur, son père lui a fait tout un speech l'autre jour sur son rôle de grand frère. »_

_« Ils sont jumeaux Rose, il n'est pas le grand frère. »_

_« Techniquement, si, il est né quelques minutes avant Lizzy. »_

_« Ce qui signifie qu'il était le dernier conçu des deux. Enfin bref… »_

_« Oui revenons en aux choses importantes. Alice, tu as un travail en ce moment ? »_

_« Je suis vendeuse dans un magasin, mais je cherche à changer d'emploi… »_

_« Parfait, envoie-moi tes informations de contact à l'occasion, je te rappellerai dès que j'aurais trouvé dans quelle partie du magazine te mettre. Et spécifie-moi tes prétentions de salaire, que je puisse négocier ton cachet avec ma responsable. Je te laisse ma carte, tu m'enverras tout ça par email puisque l'internet semble passer par Portland. »_

_« Forks. »_

_« Qu'importe. Bien je dois maintenant y aller, je veux être rentrée avant Emmett. Et les petits ont encore besoin de prendre leur bain et j'ai un repas à préparer. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Alice. Je te dis à très bientôt. Jasper, merci pour aujourd'hui, ça m'a rendu service. Même si je sais que tu t'es éclaté avec tes neveux et nièces, et que tu ne les vois pas assez souvent, et que ce n'était surement pas le dimanche que tu avais prévu avec ta chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, tu as encore toute la soirée pour tester les autres pièces de la maison. Ciao ! »_

Et comme ça, elle attrapa un enfant par chaque main avant de remonter en voiture et de rentrer. Incroyable. Sans que je n'ai pu en placer une, elle avait décidé que d'une, elle m'aimait bien, que de deux, j'allais travailler pour elle, et de trois que son frère avait passé une excellente journée avec ses neveux et nièces quoi qu'il en pense. Et c'était sans faire mention de l'allusion tout à fait inappropriée en relation avec notre activité par ailleurs fort probable de la soirée et de la nuit à venir… Euh, ils étaient vraiment frère et sœur ? Je voulais dire, reliés par le sang ? Parce que c'était un peu le jour et la nuit si on passait au-delà de l'air de famille… Parce qu'elle semblait aussi extravertie qu'il était réservé, plutôt directe alors qu'il aimait faire les choses dans les règles, et totalement exaspérante quand il était un amour et romantique à souhait…

Mais dans le fond, j'étais heureuse. Parce que même si elle n'avait pas montré une personnalité facile, elle avait exprimé un certain soulagement à voir son frère s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi, et ça voulait dire beaucoup. Certes je n'avais pas encore rencontré les parents, ni fait mes preuves en tant que petite amie sur le long terme, mais j'avais au moins franchi le premier obstacle. Et Jasper me confirma mon sentiment en venant m'enlacer tendrement, me murmurant combien il était fier de moi à l'oreille. Le reste, ce serait entre lui et moi, pour le reste de la soirée. Car je ne comptais pas une seule minute songer à notre départ tôt le lendemain matin, plutôt bien profiter à fond de nos dernières heures dans cette maison qui abriterait dorénavant mon nouveau plus beau souvenir avec lui après notre nuit à Seattle…

* * *

**_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout de ce week-end à Houston. ^^ Mais c'est chose faite, pour le prochain retour à Forks. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions et autres reviews du même genre, parce que je suis tellement contente quand j'ouvre mes emails et découvre que j'ai une vingtaine de reviews à lire!!! :)_**

**_A très bientôt pour la suite!_**


	21. Retour à Forks

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Bonjour à toutes! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, et pas seulement parce que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris pour cette histoire, mais aussi parce que - wait for it - vous allez enfin savoir comment Jasper a eu ses cicatrices!!!! Et oui, je l'avais promis, j'ai planché dur sur cette explication, pour qu'elle soit la plus plausible possible, tout en tenant compte des suggestions que certaines d'entre vous avaient faites dans leurs reviews! Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!!! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Retour à Forks

Le réveil avait sonné de bonne heure, et c'était à regret qu'il nous avait fallu quitter les bras de l'autre pour aller se préparer. Notre avion décollait vers huit heures, mais il nous fallait nous présenter à l'embarquement deux heures avant, et comme l'avait souligné Jasper, nous étions à Houston, donc grosse ville, donc monde. Résultat des courses, il était quatre heures du matin, et après une rapide douche revigorante, nous étions en chemin pour l'aéroport. J'avais fait mes au-revoirs à la maison de mes rêves, me promettant de revenir bientôt.

Une fois sur place, Jasper s'occupa de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, que ce soit enregistrer de nouveau les bagages, récupérer les billets d'avion, vérifier la porte d'embarquement, tout quoi. Moi j'étais encore trop ensommeillée pour gérer tout ça. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour déjà être si réactif. Même si j'avais descendu la moitié de la cafetière à moi toute seule ce matin. Pourtant mon homme semblait tout à fait éveillé et au summum de ses capacités. Il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour son travail avait-il dit… Mouais, je ne voyais pas très bien comment on pouvait prendre l'habitude de se lever aux aurores, mais bon…

Une fois prêt à embarquer, j'émergeai en arpentant les couloirs donnant sur des boutiques. Mais ma bonne humeur ayant malheureusement décidé de rester dans la maison du bonheur, je finis par m'affaler dans un siège en attendant l'avion, ma tête contre l'épaule de Jasper qui prenait déjà ma main dans la sienne. Heureusement qu'il revenait à Forks avec moi. Sinon je n'y serais jamais arrivée. Ca aurait été trop difficile de devoir tout quitter d'un coup. Après ces quelques jours passés avec lui, j'avais pris conscience de la vitesse avec laquelle je m'étais habituée à sa présence à mes côtés, et combien il me manquerait une fois rentré chez lui. Il nous faudrait nous envoyer des tonnes d'emails pour palier au manque. Combien de temps mettrions-nous avant de nous revoir ? Combien de semaines s'écouleraient avant que je puisse de nouveau sentir ses bras autour de moi, entendre sa voix me murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, ses lèvres caresser les miennes ? Soupir…

_« Pourquoi tu soupires mon ange ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas rentrer, et encore moins te laisser repartir après… »_

_« Allons, une chose à la fois. Pour le moment nous allons rentrer chez toi, et profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble d'accord ? »_

_« Oui, mais ce ne sera plus que pour quelques jours. Comment ça se passera une fois que tu seras reparti ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Alice. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, avec mon travail je ne sais jamais d'avance quand je serai disponible. »_

_« Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi Jazz… Ce serait trop dur… »_

Il détourna un instant le regard. Je savais très bien à quoi il pensait. Pour lui aussi ce serait dur, et il mourrait d'envie de me demander de venir le rejoindre définitivement à Houston. Mais parce qu'il savait que ma famille et mes amis étaient à Forks, et que je n'avais aucune autre raison que lui pour venir là-bas, alors il ne dirait rien. Pourtant, j'y réfléchissais de plus en plus, et en était venue à me demander si ce n'était pas la meilleure option pour nous, pour moi. Je le savais, c'était précipité, et j'avais besoin d'en discuter avec Bella, et Edward aussi. Eux sauraient me dire sincèrement si cette solution était trop précipitée ou non.

Le vol fut silencieux, probablement parce que je m'endormis quelques minutes après le décollage, ma main toujours dans celle de Jasper. C'était incroyable comme j'arrivais à m'assoupir rapidement lorsqu'il était près de moi. Comme si je me sentais en totale sécurité avec lui, et que je n'avais pas à me faire du souci. Le soir, au lit, c'était pareil. Je venais me blottir contre lui, et il venait m'enlacer tendrement, et on pouvait être sûr que deux minutes plus tard j'étais profondément endormie.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous venions d'atterrir à Seattle, et déjà il nous fallait courir pour récupérer nos valises et retrouver la voiture. Je pris le volant cette fois-ci, un peu plus reposée qu'avant de partir. En revanche Jasper s'assoupit pendant le trajet, et je pris plaisir à le regarder dormir de temps à autre. Ca lui allait si bien cette expression de sérénité… Deux heures plus tard, je me garai devant ma maison, et vérifiai que sa voiture de location était toujours bien dans mon garage. A la seconde où j'arrêtai le moteur il se réveilla, et il s'occupa de décharger notre véhicule pendant que j'ouvrais la porte et faisais le tour du propriétaire. Il faisait un peu cru chez moi comparé à Houston. Je rallumai donc le chauffage, et jetai un œil au courrier arrivé le samedi. Des factures, et de la publicité. Rien n'avait changé ici. Il ne s'était écoulé que deux jours depuis mon départ, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être partie des semaines…

Pendant que Jasper amenait nos bagages dans la chambre, je passai un coup de fil à mon frère pour l'avertir de mon retour. Il pourrait ainsi prévenir Bella et éventuellement mes parents.

_« Oui allo ? »_

_« Ed' ? C'est Alice. »_

_« Salut petite sœur. Bien rentrée ? »_

_« Oui à l'instant. Désolée du manque de nouvelles, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Tu es à l'hôpital là ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai été appelé pour une urgence cette nuit. Je préviendrai Carlisle si tu veux. »_

_« Merci. Et Bella aussi. Je vais lui envoyer un message, mais si tu la vois dis le lui quand même ! »_

_« Pas de problème. Jasper est avec toi ? »_

_« Il reste encore deux trois jours. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le laisser repartir… »_

_« Tâche de passer à la maison avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'Esmée adorerait rencontrer ton nouveau petit ami. Sans parler de ton père. Bon faut que je te laisse, on a besoin de moi en réa. ++ »_

Je raccrochai, contente qu'il se charge de prévenir tout le monde de mon retour. J'envoyai également un message à Bella, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle serait à l'hôpital également, sans possibilité de consulter son téléphone avant plusieurs heures. Comme ça Edward le lui annoncerait en personne, et je serais à l'origine d'un de leur moment de complicité, hihi ! Moi machiavélique ? Jamais de la vie, je travaillais pour que ça marche entre eux. D'ailleurs une fois Jasper reparti à Houston, il me faudrait m'y remettre rapidement, j'avais l'impression que les dernières semaines avaient été plutôt calmes entre eux… Ca ne pouvait se passer comme ça, pas après tous les obstacles qu'il nous avait fallu franchir ensemble pour… Oui bon je m'emballais peut-être un peu là… Mais il me faudrait probablement intervenir, c'était sûr.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient. Ils vivaient tous les deux à Forks, travaillaient dans le même hôpital, dans le même corps de métier, et en plus il n'y avait strictement rien qui s'opposait à leur amour. Ils se connaissaient depuis vingt ans, savaient plus ou moins les secrets de l'autre, et Bella était déjà connue et appréciée de mes parents. Non vraiment, c'était du gâchis que de laisser la situation se tasser de la sorte ! Si j'avais la chance d'avoir Jasper sur place tous les jours, alors je ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle !!! Mais eux, non. Environ un mois de relation, et j'étais persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé plus qu'un ou deux baisers. Bon j'exagérais, mais tout de même, ils étaient rudement coincés ! Pas comme moi me direz-vous… Oui mais moi c'était différent, avec Jazz ça avait été la passion qui s'était exprimée, le désir et cette attirance avaient été plus fort que ma raison…

_« Voilà, j'ai remis les bagages dans ta chambre et j'ai rouvert les volets des différentes pièces. »_

_« Merci, tu es le meilleur… »_

_« Je t'en prie. Tu as appelé ton frère ? »_

_« Oui, je viens de raccrocher, il était à l'hôpital. Il va prévenir Bella et mon père aussi surement. »_

_« Bien. Mais en parlant de ton père, ne voulais-tu pas qu'on aille le voir pour que je le rencontre ? »_

J'étais béate d'admiration devant lui. Non seulement il était l'incarnation du Prince Charmant, mais en plus il semblait être du genre gendre idéal… Ah… Et voilà, j'étais de nouveau tombée amoureuse de lui. Comment faisait-il pour toujours dire ou faire les choses que j'aimais le plus ? Avait-il un super pouvoir qui lui permettait de savoir ce dont j'avais envie ou quoi ?! Le faire rencontrer mon père et Esmée… Elle l'adorerait, aucun doute. Exactement le genre de garçon qu'elle considèrerait comme adéquat pour moi. Grand, beau, jeune, tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait dirait-elle. Mon père, lui, verrait davantage le côté sécurité financière avec une bonne situation, son côté sérieux, et son intellect assez développé. Oui j'en étais sure, Jasper était le gendre idéal pour tout parent qui se respectait.

Je lui sautai donc au cou en lui disant que j'adorerais que nous allions voir mon père. Il suggéra que j'appelle à la maison pour savoir à quelle heure nous pourrions passer. Je m'emparai alors du téléphone et appelai la maison. Esmée décrocha rapidement, et fut heureuse de m'entendre un peu. C'était vrai que je ne l'appelais pas assez souvent, et pourtant elle était pratiquement comme ma mère pour moi. Je ne l'avais certes jamais appelée « maman », mais elle avait joué ce rôle depuis que j'étais toute petite. Et je savais qu'elle se faisait autant de soucis pour moi que pour son propre fils. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel genre d'homme avait pu être le père d'Edward, car elle s'était toujours conduite comme si mon père avait été le seul dans sa vie, et leur amour faisait plaisir à voir. Grace à elle il avait repris goût à la vie, et avait connu de nouveau le bonheur. Alors je lui devais vraiment beaucoup. D'où ma culpabilité pour ne pas l'avoir contactée ces derniers temps…

Elle fut enchantée lorsque je lui parlais de passer les voir avec Jasper, et me confirma que mon père serait à la maison pour déjeuner. Nous étions donc formellement invités. Je savais qu'à peine le combiné raccroché, elle serait une véritable tornade blanche à la maison, nettoyant et préparant un repas royal dont elle avait le secret. J'informai Jasper de la situation, et il sembla approuver. Comme il était encore tôt à Forks – merci le décalage horaire – alors nous optâmes pour une sieste bien méritée pour être frais et dispos un peu plus tard.

Et frais et dispos nous étions deux ou trois heures après, encore tendrement enlacés sur mon lit. Mon compagnon était déjà réveillé quand j'ouvris les yeux, m'expliquant qu'étant habitué à voyager à travers le monde, il gérait bien mieux les changements d'horaires, et qu'il avait donc besoin de moins de sommeil que moi pour récupérer. Après un doux baiser que j'aurais voulu ne jamais interrompre, je retrouvai avec bonheur mon armoire renfermant mes chères tenues et autres trésors. Après avoir consulté mon meilleur spectateur, j'optai pour un petit pantalon noir et une tunique à carreaux bleus et noirs, agrémentée d'une ceinture resserrée à la taille. Parfait. Un bandeau dans les cheveux cacherait la misère, et un peu de maquillage dissimulerait les cernes laissées par des nuits magiques où le sommeil n'avait pas exactement sa place…

Jasper s'était également arrangé, troquant son vieux jeans contre un autre beaucoup plus chic, et remplaçant sa chemise à carreaux si texane par une autre, bien plus sobre et élégante. Il se rasa de près, et tenta de discipliner ses boucles blondes, en vain. Il était beau comme un dieu, et si nous n'avions pas rendez-vous pour déjeuner, je lui aurais volontiers sauté dessus… Après un dernier baiser nous nous mîmes en route, et je constatai que j'étais sans doute plus nerveuse que lui à l'idée de le présenter à ma famille.

_« Tu sembles si calme, comment fais-tu ? Moi-même je suis un paquet de nerfs ! »_

_« Je suis nerveux, évidemment. J'ai juste appris à maîtriser mes émotions, c'est tout. Tout se passera bien de toute façon, je suis sûr que tes parents sont des gens tout à fait agréables. »_

Il était incroyable. C'était à se demander s'il était vraiment réel tant il était parfait. Non vraiment, je ne disais pas ça parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui, enfin si, ça aussi, mais je voulais dire, quelle personne peut se vanter d'être aussi maîtresse de ses émotions, et appropriée en toute circonstance ? Jamais un faux pas, une parole déplacée, ou un truc de travers. Il était l'incarnation de l'homme idéal. Il travaillait dur, était beau garçon, était un amant attentif au moindre de mes désirs, n'était que gentillesse et romantisme, et le top du top, il était amoureux de moi…

Maintenant j'en étais convaincue, mes parents ne le laisseraient plus repartir avant qu'il ne m'ait demandé de l'épouser… Et puis, soudain, alors que nous étions presqu'arrivés dans la rue où vivaient mon père et Esmée, il se redressa brutalement de son fauteuil et se tourna vers moi.

_« Alice, arrête-toi s'il te plaît. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Fais ce que je te dis. »_

Intriguée, je me garai sur une place de parking à proximité. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Une montée de stress ? Un changement d'avis de dernière minute ? A moins qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que ses chaussures n'allaient pas du tout avec son pantalon ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, je l'avais conseillé moi-même à ce sujet…

_« Jazz, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Il faut que je te parle d'abord. »_

_« Hmm ? »_

J'étais complètement perdue et confuse là. A quoi jouait-il au juste ? Me parler ? Maintenant ? Mais de quoi ? Etait-ce lié à sa rencontre avec ma famille ? Etait-ce finalement trop tôt pour lui ? Ou pire, se rendait-il compte qu'on était allé trop vite et qu'il avait changé d'avis à mon sujet ?... Ma gorge se serra à cette pensée plus que désagréable…

_« Alice, avant de rencontrer tes parents, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi. Quelque chose d'important. »_

_« Tu es marié ? »_

_« N… Non ! »_

_« Alors tu m'as trompée pendant ton voyage en Europe ! »_

_« Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! »_

_« Tu veux rompre avec moi ? »_

_« Alice, calme toi, ça n'a rien à voir allons. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis fou de toi… Mais justement, simplement te dire 'je t'aime' n'est pas suffisant. Ce serait trop facile et injuste vis-à-vis de toi alors que tu t'es ouverte à moi… »_

_« Jazz, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes… »_

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne sais presque rien de moi, de mon passé, alors que je sais déjà beaucoup de choses du tien. Que diras-tu à ton père lorsqu'il te demandera comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? »_

Je restai silencieuse un instant. Oui, c'était vrai, je ne savais que peu de choses de lui, mais quelle importance ? Pour moi, je considérais que ma vie avait commencé quand nous nous étions rencontré. Que tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant ne comptait pas, n'avait jamais réellement existé. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en être de même avec lui ? Ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé n'était visiblement que tristesse et douleur, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement oublier tout ça et dire que tout n'avait commencé qu'un mois et demi auparavant ?

Parallèlement, je savais que si la conversation sur ses cicatrices devait avoir lieu, alors maintenant était le moment tant désiré. Je n'aurais plus de meilleure opportunité. Je devais donc la saisir tout de suite…

_« Mon père ne me demandera rien, parce qu'il est un homme perspicace, et qu'il n'est pas son genre de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Maintenant oui, si tu veux m'en parler, je crois que le moment est bien choisi… Outre le fait qu'on soit garé sur un parking de supermarché tout sauf romantique… »_

Il sourit, amusé. Mais ses yeux exprimèrent ensuite de la tristesse, et son sourire retomba bien vite. Je pressai sa main dans les miennes, l'encourageant à continuer.

_« Que penses-tu qu'il me soit arrivé Alice ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant… »_

_« Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tout était de ma faute… Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, je me suis engagé dans l'armée de réserve. Comme volontaire. J'étais jeune, et je pensais réellement et naïvement que je pourrais changer les choses à l'aide de mon savoir acquis à force de lecture. La veille de mon vingt quatrième anniversaire, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'armée Américaine. J'étais envoyé en Irak pour une mission à durée variable allant de un à six mois. »_

_« Tu es allé en Irak ??? »_

_« Oui. A l'époque, j'étais tout juste sorti de l'université, doctorat en poche, et je pensais sérieusement pouvoir faire des découvertes historiques inouïes sur le sol oriental. Alors malgré les supplications de ma fiancée de l'époque, j'y suis allé… »_

J'avais tiqué à la mention du mot « fiancée »… Le disait-il à l'ancienne pour dire compagne, ou bien comptait-il réellement épouser cette fille que je détestais déjà cordialement ? Je savais bien qu'il avait eu une vie sentimentale avant de me rencontrer, seulement c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait pu être aussi tendre et attentionné avec une autre que moi… Je le voyais tout à fait allongé sur son lit à Houston, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau mate caressant son visage, partageant les mêmes moments d'intimité que nous deux pas plus tard qu'hier…

_« Arrivé sur place, j'ai très rapidement déchanté. Je m'étais imaginé le soleil, le désert, une équipe prête à travailler avec moi sur un site archéologique prometteur etc. … A la vérité, ce qui m'attendait n'était que poussière, tristesse et certes une équipe, mais de militaires plus entraînés à descendre de l'Irakien qu'à fouiller des sites… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ? »_

_« Je les ai formés, j'ai appris à les connaître, et en à peine un mois, j'étais devenu leur ami, leur égal, et ils étaient capable d'accomplir le travail qui nous était demandé. Tout allait bien, les fouilles avançaient doucement, mais surement. Et puis j'ai commencé à m'impatienter. Je voulais des résultats, quelque chose de concret à ramener à mes supérieurs lors de mon rapport hebdomadaire. Alors j'ai commencé à participer aux recherches, et j'allais travailler la nuit et tôt le matin sur le site. Sauf que comme je te l'ai dit, mes collègues étaient devenus mes amis, et pour m'aider ils sont venus me rejoindre à ces heures indues. »_

Je voyais bien au vu de son regard, de l'expression de son visage qu'il revivait la scène en même temps qu'il me la racontait. Les images devaient défiler devant ses yeux pour la millionième fois, et je sentais que ça lui était douloureux de s'en rappeler. Sa main était toujours entre les miennes, et il ne la retirait pas. Je comprenais maintenant que ces cicatrices avaient été obtenues pendant la guerre, restait à savoir comment…

_« Une nuit, nous étions tous au travail. Il faisait noir, et la chaleur estivale était étouffante. Nous avions donc renoncé à nos équipements de protection pour quelques heures, et pour être libres de nos mouvements. »_

_« A ce point ? »_

_« Oui, mais c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les gars me suivre. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser ôter leurs équipements… Sans ça alors peut-être… »_

Sa voix se brisa soudain, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. J'avais une vague idée de ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite, mais il fallait qu'il me le dise lui-même, il fallait que ça vienne de lui comme pour l'exorciser de ses vieux démons.

_« Que s'est-il passé Jazz ? »_

_« Il faisait nuit, on n'y voyait plus très bien. Joe, l'un de mes éclaireurs, a voulu creuser à un endroit en pensant y trouver quelque chose. Je n'ai pas fait attention que c'était légèrement hors des limites de notre périmètre de sécurité. Il a commencé à creuser… Et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé… Il était tombé sur une bombe Alice… Une bombe enterrée là par l'un des deux camps, et qui avait choisi ce soir-là pour exploser… »_

_« Oh mon Dieu… »_

_« Tous mes hommes sont morts sur le coup. J'ai survécu miraculeusement. Mes bras et mes jambes étaient brisés, les médecins pensaient même qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi. Pourtant j'ai survécu. On disait que je ne remarcherais plus jamais, que j'aurais des séquelles à vie. Tout ce qu'il me reste de cet accident, ce sont ces cicatrices causées par les éclats d'obus. Je suis responsable de la mort de ces hommes Alice, et ces blessures sont là pour me le rappeler tous les jours… »_

J'étais bouche bée. Je me doutais que ces blessures avaient dû être causées par quelque chose de douloureux, mais une histoire pareille… Il ne disait plus rien à présent, probablement plongé dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Il avait accepté de revivre ces moments difficiles pour moi. Il avait finalement consenti à partager son plus gros secret avec moi, et aussi horrible fut-il, n'était-ce pas là la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il m'ait apportée jusqu'ici ?

Je devais dire quelque chose, seulement les mots ne venaient pas. Que pouvais-je bien dire qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ? Non il ne fallait pas être ridicule, la vie de ces hommes ne leur serait pas rendue parce qu'il était désolé, pas plus qu'il ne se sentirait mieux après… Lui dire que j'étais là ? Non, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, puisque c'était surement à l'époque qu'il aurait eu besoin d'aide, et je n'étais pas là… Mais j'étais présente pour lui aujourd'hui, et j'avais réellement envie qu'il sache que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, alors il pouvait compter sur mon soutien à ses côtés… Comment lui faire comprendre tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, et combien mon cœur débordait de ce sentiment depuis que je l'avais rencontré, simplement désireux de le partager avec lui ?

Délicatement et sans un mot, je pris alors son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder. Il fut surpris de ma réaction, mais ne se dégagea pas.

_« Jasper, je t'aime. »_

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, assimilant ce que je venais de lui dire. Car je savais qu'il comprendrait toutes les implications de ces quelques petits mots. Ils voulaient simplement dire que quoi qu'il ait fait, dit, pensé, ça n'avait aucune importance aujourd'hui, parce que nous étions ensemble. Parce que je l'aimais chaque instant un peu plus, et que quoi que les gens puissent en penser, il était l'homme de ma vie, un homme que j'étais prête à soutenir contre vents et marées.

Il sembla enfin revenir à la réalité, et déjà son visage s'adoucissait. Il porta sa main à son visage, la posant sur la mienne. Elle était chaude, et moite. Pourtant j'aimais par-dessus tout sentir sa paume contre mes doigts, et m'émerveiller de combien nos mains se complétaient à la perfection…

_« Alice… »_

_« Non, pas d'Alice… Je suis sérieuse Jazz, je t'aime, follement, de tout mon cœur. Et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera mes sentiments pour toi. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. J'avais simplement peur que tu ne regrettes d'aller si loin avec moi en découvrant la vérité sur mon passé. Et je ne voulais pas te mentir non plus… »_

Je ne répondis pas à sa dernière remarque. A la place de ça, je vins poser mes lèvres avec tendresse sur les siennes, et laissai mes doigts prendre naturellement place dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser fut d'abord chaste, et respectueux, comme solennel. Puis la passion s'empara de nous et sans le klaxon inopiné de la voiture derrière qui attendait pour la place, nous aurions certainement été trèèèès en retard au déjeuner de mes parents…

_« Tu veux toujours que je rencontre ta famille malgré tout ? »_

_« Jasper, tu n'as rien fait de criminel ! »_

_« Je suis responsable de la mort de ces hommes, je n'ai pas été un bon chef d'équipe. Si j'avais été plus humble, alors je ne les aurais pas emmenés avec moi à la recherche de trésors enfouis au milieu de la nuit sur un potentiel champ de mines… »_

_« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et pour être honnête, je suis désolée pour la mort de ces hommes, mais tout cela nous a permis de nous rencontrer, donc ça a eu du bon tu ne crois pas ? »_

Il acquiesça en silence, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. J'attendis encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement reprendre la route pour chez mon père. L'autre voiture s'impatientait de plus en plus… Je savais qu'il se blâmerait probablement toute sa vie pour ce qui était arrivé. Et d'une certaine façon il n'avait pas complètement tort. Il était en partie responsable de cet incident. En voulant absolument impressionner ses chefs, il avait mis sa vie et celle de son équipe en danger, et ça avait failli lui coûter la sienne… Le sort avait voulu qu'il survive, et il le vivait comme une punition, un fardeau qu'il lui faudrait traîner toute sa vie. Mais ce qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne, c'était qu'à présent, il n'était plus seul, et qu'aussi petite et faible que j'en avais l'air, il pouvait compter sur moi, et s'appuyer sur mon épaule quand il en aurait besoin… Parce qu'il était là pour moi, j'étais aussi là pour lui…

Nous l'avions finalement franchi, ce nouveau pas dans notre relation. Prochaine étape, rencontrer ma famille. Un jeu d'enfants à côté de tout cela…

* * *

**_Et voilà, un beau petit pavé rien que pour vous. Ca mérite bien quelques reviews non? Allez, parce que franchement, sur 86 inscrites en alerte, sans parler de toutes celles qui postent en anonyme, je suis sure que vous pouvez faire mieux que 25-30 reviews par chapitre. On prend les paris? Allez, si vous dépassez les trentes, je poste la suite demain, sinon il faudra attendre un jour de plus! :p_**

**_Et oui, Wilka la sadique fait son grand retour! ^^ A très vite et mille mercis pour votre soutien à toute épreuve!_**


	22. Présentation aux parents

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Alors tout d'abord, je dois dire que je suis bluffée. Vous vouliez réellement lire le chapitre suivant! Ou bien l'histoire des cicatrices de Jasper vous a vraiment passionnée! Quelle que soit la raison, je suis super contente que vous ayez réagi, et posté avec autant d'ardeur!!! J'espère qu'il ne me faudra pas jouer de nouveau la carte du chantage dans le futur, parce que je déteste ça (et ça pénalise injustement les posteuses régulières)! Enfin bref, vous l'avez largement mérité, j'ai reçu bien plus de trente reviews, en fait pratiquement quarante, alors chose promise, chose due! Voici donc le chapitre de la présentation aux parents. Sans doute un peu plus léger que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture à toutes et encore merci!_**

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Présentation aux parents

Je m'arrêtai devant la maison familiale. J'y avais passé une grande partie de mon enfance, et je n'y avais que des souvenirs heureux. J'avais ma propre chambre à l'étage qu'Esmée continuait d'entretenir pour chacune de mes visites. J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'ayant ma maison, je n'avais plus besoin d'une chambre quand je venais les voir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle sans doute… Elle restait ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une mère, et je l'adorais vraiment. Lorsque mon père l'avait épousée en secondes noces quelques temps après la mort de sa première femme, ma mère, beaucoup avait pensé qu'il avait fait ça par dépit, ou encore pour que j'ai un semblant d'équilibre dans ma vie. La réalité était toute autre. Mon père avait terriblement souffert de la perte de sa jeune épouse, mais au lieu de se laisser submerger par le chagrin, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à son souvenir à travers moi, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas m'affecter dans mon développement. Et puis il avait un jour rencontré Esmée à l'hôpital – elle s'était cassé le poignet en tombant d'un balcon qu'elle restaurait – où il n'était encore que chef des internes, et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Il avait longtemps combattu ce sentiment qu'il trouvait inapproprié, et puis un jour, ils en avaient discuté, et étaient parvenus à la même conclusion. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement, étaient tous les deux seuls avec un enfant à charge, et rien ne les empêchait de partager leur existence ensemble. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fini par faire, et ça durait depuis une vingtaine d'années à présent…

Je sortis de la voiture, et vérifiai rapidement l'état émotionnel de Jasper. Il semblait s'être repris, fidèle à lui-même, et me sourit affectueusement. Bon, il était prêt à rencontrer mon père et Esmée. C'était le moment de vérité. Je sonnai à la porte, et attendis. On ne tarda pas à venir nous ouvrir. Je respirai profondément, aussi nerveuse que si c'était moi qui rencontrais sa famille.

_« Alice ! Je suis si contente que tu sois venue !!! »_

_« Bonjour Esmée ! Je suis contente d'être là moi aussi. Je te présente Jasper, mon petit ami. Jasper, voici Esmée, la mère d'Edward. »_

Tendant une main amicale, Jasper passa en ce que j'appelle le mode gendre idéal. Il fit un signe de tête respectueux envers Esmée et la remercia pour l'invitation. Cette dernière avait d'abord été surprise de l'apparence de mon compagnon, comme tous les gens par ailleurs. Mais devant sa politesse et sa déférence légendaire, elle ne put que fondre, et nous fit aussitôt entrer à l'intérieur. Elle nous emmena au salon où nous pûmes mieux discuter. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour être conquise par le charme de Jasper. Je savais que son côté chevaleresque la rendrait toute chose, et elle sembla sincèrement intéressée par ses récits concernant l'art égyptien à l'époque des pharaons. Oui parce qu'Esmée et l'art, c'était toute une histoire. Un peu comme moi et les vêtements, ou moi et les chaussures, ou même moi et les sacs à mains ou… Oui bon je m'arrêtais là…

Elle nous informa que mon père avait été retenu plus longtemps que prévu à l'hôpital, mais qu'il serait là pour le déjeuner. Jasper s'enquit de savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide dans la préparation du repas, ou pour mettre la table, mais après l'avoir remercié une dizaine de fois, elle me suggéra de lui montrer ma chambre, puisqu'elle était restée telle que je l'avais laissée en quittant la maison pour l'université. Mon homme se montra fort intéressé à l'idée de découvrir ma chambre d'adolescence, et je dus céder à sa demande. J'étais un peu embarrassée, car évidemment, à seize-dix sept ans, nos goûts sont parfois assez différents de ceux qu'on a une dizaine d'années plus tard. Sans parler des posters qui devaient toujours être accrochés aux murs… Pitié qu'elle ne les ait pas laissés…

J'ouvris finalement la porte, pour me retrouver dans mon ancienne chambre. Les murs étaient toujours recouverts de ce papier rose assez lumineux que j'avais tant insisté pour avoir, et malheureusement pour moi, les posters de chanteurs de boys bands au succès assez discutable ornaient toujours le dessus de mon lit et de mon bureau. Il y avait aussi cette affiche de l'acteur fort en vue de l'époque… Bon sang que je me sentais vieille d'un coup… Jasper fit quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant tout autour de lui. Avec sa manie de ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait. Allait-il se moquer de moi devant le style très girly de ma chambre ? Ou bien la trouverait-il mignonne ? J'étais un peu nerveuse par rapport à son jugement. Je voulais tellement toujours lui plaire…

_« Alice, cette chambre… »_

_« Et bien ? »_

_« C'est… Comment dire… C'est tellement toi ! »_

Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, pas trop sure de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Est-ce que c'était un reproche ? Ou un compliment ? Ou une déclaration neutre qui empêchait de porter un jugement négatif ? Il savait comment tourner ses phrases le bougre…

_« Et qu'entends-tu par là ? »_

_« C'est tellement plein de vie, de couleurs, c'est exactement comme toi. Tu es quelqu'un de si enthousiaste, si pleine de vie, un vrai petit rayon de soleil. Et ta chambre reflète bien ton caractère. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi… »_

Adorable… Cet homme était extraordinaire. Il savait exactement ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Mes bras vinrent alors se refermer sur lui dans une douce étreinte. Ma vie amoureuse était parfaite. J'avais finalement retrouvé la stabilité dont j'avais besoin, ma relation semblait partie sur des bases solides et sincères, et ma famille approuvait mon choix, ou quasiment. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, essayant d'y discerner des projets d'avenir commun. Il m'aimait disait-il, mais envisageait-il lui aussi de passer sa vie entière avec moi ? Ou bien était-ce encore trop tôt pour lui ? Ca aurait été compréhensible au fond, car après le week-end que nous venions de passer, j'avais l'impression que nos vies avaient été mises en avance rapide… Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Car j'étais vraiment heureuse quand il était à mes côtés, et mon seul souhait était d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. En me révélant l'origine de ses cicatrices nous avions fait un grand pas, mais j'en voulais plus. Je voulais tout savoir de lui. Son enfance, ses parents, leur séparation, sa relation avec Rosalie, s'il avait eu beaucoup de petites amies avant moi etc.… Après tout, il avait bien parlé d'une fiancée non ? Je devais savoir ! Est-ce que moi aussi je serais un jour sa fiancée ? Est-ce que je viendrais habiter à Houston ? Pourrais-je réellement percer en tant que mannequin grâce à Rosalie ? Autant de questions sans réponse qui furent interrompues par l'arrivée de mon père.

_« Alice, ma princesse ! »_

_« Papa ! »_

Je délaissai un instant les bras de mon compagnon pour ceux de mon père. Carlisle Cullen était sans conteste l'homme le plus important dans ma vie. Même si j'avais décidé de porter le nom de jeune fille de ma mère en hommage pour elle – Melissa Brandon – mon père était mon héros. Pendant de nombreuses années lorsqu'on me demandait ce que je voulais faire quand je serais grande, ma réponse restait invariablement « je me marierai avec mon papa et on sera heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps… ». Cela faisait toujours sourire les gens, qui m'expliquaient gentiment que mon papa était déjà marié à Esmée. Enorme coup dur pour moi, et généralement je me mettais à pleurer et il accourait à ma rescousse pour me consoler. C'était finalement Edward qui un jour m'avait correctement raconté comment ça se passait dans la vraie vie, et que les petites filles ne pouvaient jamais se marier avec leur papa parce que leur amour n'était pas le même. Il avait réellement fait un effort pour être compréhensible et ne pas me faire pleurer, m'expliquant que mon père m'aimerait toujours très fort, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et que moi aussi, seulement cet amour là n'était pas le même que celui qu'on éprouvait pour une personne avec qui on se mariait. Il avait dit qu'un jour, je rencontrerais ce genre de personne, que je tomberais amoureuse de lui, et qu'alors je l'épouserais et nous aurions des enfants.

Son explication de l'époque m'avait fascinée, si bien qu'à chaque fois que j'avais un nouvel amoureux à l'école, je le ramenais à Edward et je lui demandais si j'allais l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec lui. Cela faisait beaucoup rire notre famille à l'époque… Il fallait m'imaginer, moi, petite fille haute comme trois pommes, tirer par la main ou la manche un petit garçon guère plus âgé que moi pour l'emmener voir mon grand frère… C'était finalement Bella qui m'avait avoué avoir compris la première comment ça fonctionnait, puisqu'elle avait arrêté de vouloir se marier avec son père le jour où elle était tombée amoureuse d'Edward.

Et là, blottie dans les bras de mon père, tout était comme avant. Je n'aurais jamais à me battre pour garder son amour, il était à moi, pour toujours. Et là, tout de suite, je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange. C'était comme si d'un coup mon cœur s'était scindé en deux, la moitié restant acquise à mon père, tandis que l'autre battait ardemment pour Jasper. Je ressentis une once de culpabilité, parce que du coup c'était un peu comme de trahir le seul homme à ne m'avoir jamais laissée tombée… Mais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Jasper était différent, plus profond, plus intime, le grand Amour quoi ! C'était drôle comme soudain les mots de mon frère me revinrent en mémoire… Et puis j'entendis un raclement de gorge un peu embarrassé, et je me rappelais que je n'avais toujours pas fait les présentations officielles !

_« Oh, pardon ! Papa, je te présente Jasper, mon petit ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Jazz, voici Carlisle Cullen, mon père. »_

_« Jasper, je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Bella et Edward… »_

_« Le plaisir est pour moi Mr. Cullen. Il me tardait de voir quel genre d'homme pouvait bien avoir élevé une si charmante fille… »_

_« Oh, le mérite ne me revient pas intégralement, ma femme a fort bien œuvré ! Mais descendons à la salle à manger, je crois que le déjeuner est prêt. Et Esmée m'en voudrait de vous monopoliser tous les deux ici… »_

Les présentations dûment effectuées, je retrouvai ma place auprès de Jasper et pris joyeusement le bras qu'il me tendait. Tout cela commençait fort bien ! Nous redescendîmes rejoindre Esmée qui s'activait presque frénétiquement autour de la table. Elle nous installa pour être face à eux, et déjà les hommes s'étaient trouvé des intérêts communs.

_« Mais dîtes moi jeune homme, si vous travaillez à Houston, alors vous devez avoir entendu parler du célèbre conservateur de musée Aro Stinson ? »_

_« Bien entendu Mr. Cullen, j'ai même déjà eu l'opportunité de travailler avec lui. Un homme d'une culture incomparable, sans doute le meilleur conservateur de musée de sa génération. Tout est question d'art et d'investissement de soi avec lui, l'argent n'est qu'un détail. J'aime cette façon de penser. L'argent ne devrait pas être un motif pour faire ce genre de métier. Mais vous savez de quoi je veux parler, vous dirigez un hôpital… »_

_« Bien parlé mon garçon, effectivement je crois également que dans nos métiers, il est question de vocation plus que d'intérêts financiers. Même si de confortables revenus n'ôtent rien au charme de la place… »_

_« Si vous vous inquiétez de savoir si je suis en mesure de parer aux besoins de votre fille, alors soyez rassuré, mes revenus sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus correctes. Je possède ma propre maison que j'aurai terminé de payer d'ici deux ans, et j'ai remboursé intégralement mon prêt d'étude. »_

_« Fort bien… Car vous devez comprendre que je ne désire que le meilleur pour ma petite Mary Alice… »_

_« Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai laissé tomber le Mary devant. Et tu exagères, on ne parle pas mariage, Jasper est simplement ici parce que je voulais que vous le rencontriez tous les deux une fois… »_

Il était important que je réoriente un peu la conversation, ou sinon ils auraient terminé le repas en rédigeant notre contrat de mariage… Non que cela m'ennuie réellement, mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se montre un peu raisonnable non ? Comment ça je n'étais pas la meilleure personne dans ce cas ? Bien sûr que je pouvais être mature et adulte comme Jasper la plupart du temps ! En fait, c'était surtout que je m'inquiétais de nouveau de voir la vitesse où les choses arrivaient entre nous. Seulement un mois et demi… Comment avions-nous pu vivre tant de choses en si peu de temps ?! Et puis pourquoi diable me posais-je ce genre de questions alors que je devrais simplement me réjouir d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur ?! Satanée conscience qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans mon bonheur ! Si on pouvait résilier l'abonnement…

Prenant néanmoins conscience de la situation, la conversation reprit un tournant plus neutre, à savoir les projets de vacances de mes parents. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, d'autant que Jasper était à même de les conseiller sur bien des destinations, lui-même ayant déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour de la Terre de par son métier.

_« Avez-vous une préférence quelconque ? »_

_« J'aurais bien aimé aller en Europe… Après tout, mes grands-parents étaient venus d'Angleterre un peu avant la première guerre. Il serait intéressant d'aller y faire une sorte de pèlerinage… »_

_« Et je suis certain que Mme Cullen apprécierait un passage par Paris, capitale de la mode et des arts… Le musée du Louvre est un véritable bijou de la civilisation française… je ne manque jamais de m'y arrêter lors de mes voyages professionnels. »_

_« Ah… Paris… »_

_« Je t'y emmènerai un jour Alice, c'est promis. Je sais combien ça compte pour toi. »_

Paris… Un véritable rêve de petite fille pour moi… J'avais toujours voulu y aller un jour, pour visiter tous ces monuments illustres, et faire les Champs Elysées boutique après boutique, et manger dans les plus grands restaurants, et pouvoir porter des tenues de grands couturiers sans avoir peur du regard des gens dans la rue… Alors la simple idée de m'y rendre, en plus en compagnie de Jasper… Mon Dieu ce serait le bonheur total ! Nous pourrions nous promener main dans la main le long de la Seine, et aller nous embrasser sur le Pont des Arts si romantique au coucher du soleil - selon les différents guides que j'avais pu lire… Et il me raconterait l'histoire de tous ces bâtiments si connus, ma main dans la sienne, et ce serait magique…

Ah, que de projets d'avenirs forts plaisants. Restait maintenant à faire tenir notre relation à distance pendant encore quelques mois, le temps pour moi de décider si oui ou non j'étais prête à tout quitter ici pour aller m'installer avec lui au Texas. Sa maison et l'atmosphère que nous y avions créée ce week-end me manquait déjà, mais je ne pouvais non plus nier cette sensation agréable que j'éprouvais en me trouvant ici, entourée par les gens que j'aimais. Je savais néanmoins qu'il ne serait jamais possible pour Jasper de quitter son travail à Houston, et même si par amour il venait à le faire, alors je me sentirais coupable de l'avoir privé de sa passion. Surtout qu'il était tellement plus simple pour moi de venir le rejoindre que le contraire ! Ah si seulement tout pouvait être moins compliqué !!

_« Alice ? Tu rêves ? »_

_« Ah euh, non, je pensais excuse-moi, tu disais ? »_

_« Je te demandais si tu avais pensé à ce qu'allait devenir votre relation une fois Jasper de retour au Texas… »_

_« Je n'aime pas beaucoup y penser, mais je me dis que si nous nous appelons tous les jours, et que nous faisons l'effort de venir voir l'autre aussi souvent que possible, alors nous pourrons considérer que notre relation est solide et qu'un rapprochement géographique serait envisageable. »_

Tous me regardèrent avec un air de surprise non dissimulée. Quoi, qu'avais-je dit ? Ma langue avait-elle fourché ? Avais-je mal utilisé un mot ? Parce que ça m'arrivait souvent, et en général les gens me regardaient de cette façon après. Exactement comme cette fois où lors d'une soirée mondaine qu'accueillait l'hôpital j'avais malencontreusement parlé « d'érections volcaniques » au lieu d'irruptions… Rien que d'y repenser j'étais morte de honte… Enfin ça faisait encore rire les gens de ma famille chaque fois qu'Edward le racontait… Bref, tout ça pour dire, pourquoi étaient-ils tous silencieux et surpris ?

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »_

_« Je crois que tu viens tous de nous surprendre par la profondeur et le réalisme de ce que tu viens d'exprimer mon ange… »_

Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ça comme un compliment, ou si au contraire je devais me vexer et cesser de parler à toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table. Pensaient-ils tous vraiment que j'étais si simple et superficielle ? Que je n'avais pas conscience des enjeux de cette relation, et de ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter ? Croyaient-ils réellement que j'étais si idiote que je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ce qu'impliquait cette liaison longue distance ?... Bon, d'une certaine façon, il était vrai que je n'avais pas _toujours_ réfléchi avant d'agir… Comme lors de notre week-end à Seattle, où je m'étais abandonnée entre ses bras alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures. Ou quand j'avais accepté de venir avec lui à Houston sans savoir ce qui m'y attendait. Mais chaque fois, je n'avais fait que suivre mon cœur en faisant taire la petite voix qui me murmurait de ralentir la cadence. Ca ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas entendue !!!

_« Alors c'est bien dommage que vous me voyiez toujours comme cette fille superficielle que j'ai pu être du temps de James… Mais je suis capable de penser par moi-même vous savez… Et depuis le début, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai réellement réfléchi à cette relation… Alors je vous saurai gré de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote ! »_

_« Ne t'énerve pas ma chérie, c'est juste qu'Esmée et moi, nous sommes agréablement surpris par ton raisonnement. Il était très posé et mature, et nous sommes très fiers de toi. Visiblement cette histoire te fait beaucoup de bien. »_

_« En effet. Je sais que la distance va être un obstacle majeur, mais je suis bien décidée à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous restions ensemble. »_

_« Et moi aussi. »_

_« Parfait, il n'y a donc aucune raison que vous échouiez. »_

Sur ces bonnes paroles j'acquiesçai en silence, mordant avec énergie dans le chausson aux pommes préparé avec brio par Esmée. Si je savais cuisiner au moins un dixième aussi bien qu'elle, alors ce serait fabuleux ! Je pourrais préparer de bons petits plats à Jasper pour quand il rentrerait d'une rude journée de travail. Je porterais alors une tenue sexy sous mon tablier et… Oups, je m'égarais là…

Le repas se termina sur une note bien plus légère, et après un bon café fraîchement moulu – en fait je n'en savais rien mais j'avais toujours eu envie de le dire – nous décidâmes de mettre les voiles et de rentrer chez moi. Jasper salua une dernière fois mes parents, les remerciant encore pour l'invitation, et tandis qu'il discutait avec mon père, Esmée me confia qu'elle trouvait mon amoureux absolument parfait, et que surtout pour rien au monde je ne devais le laisser filer. Et elle avait raison, je n'y comptais pas non plus !!! A son tour mon père m'embrassa affectueusement, me murmurant à l'oreille que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il était heureux de me voir si épanouie, quelque soit le temps depuis lequel nous nous connaissions. D'une certaine façon c'était un énorme soulagement que d'avoir son approbation, parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si jamais il ne l'avait pas aimé !

Ils nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture, et tandis que je laissais les clefs à Jasper, ce dernier m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Il était heureux et soulagé lui aussi. Aucun mot ne fut échangé avant d'être assez loin de la maison. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous eûmes quitté le quartier et qu'il se fut engagé dans le centre ville qu'enfin nous recommençâmes à discuter.

_« Il faut absolument que je te le demande Alice, qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit tout à l'heure avant que l'on reparte ? »_

_« Il m'a dit que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il était heureux de me voir si épanouie. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi. Généralement les gens me jugent d'abord sur mon apparence, et ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus. Mais ton père, j'ai senti tout de suite qu'il voulait voir qui j'étais, et surtout si je pouvais te rendre heureuse. S'il s'en est aperçu, alors je ne pouvais rien souhaiter de plus… »_

_« Esmée aussi semble beaucoup t'apprécier. Et les compliments que tu lui as fait ne sont surement pas étranger à sa réaction… »_

_« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Elle est une maîtresse de maison accomplie, et ses talents culinaires sont tout bonnement spectaculaires. Et je dois ajouter qu'elle a très bon goût en matière d'art… »_

_« Bon c'est officiel, je suis au milieu d'un rêve et je vais me réveiller. Jasper Whitlock, tu es trop parfait pour ne pas être le produit de mon imagination ! Dis-moi que tu as au moins un défaut… »_

_« J'en ai des tas… Mais tu auras tout le temps de les découvrir, crois-moi ! »_

J'avais du mal à y croire. Car mon Jasper – et j'étais fière de pouvoir le qualifier comme mien – était l'homme idéal, celui qui me faisait sourire, qui me rendait heureuse jours après jours, et cerise sur le gâteau, qui avait plu à ma famille ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à le présenter à Bella et le tour serait joué ! D'ailleurs une idée machiavélique venait de se former dans mon esprit… Et si demain ou après-demain, après le travail, on se faisait un « double-date » ? Oh oui ce serait une super idée !! On irait manger un morceau tous les quatre, et peut-être se faire un ciné ou quelque chose après ça ! Ca aiderait un peu mon frère et ma meilleure amie dans leur poursuite laborieuse du bonheur, et moi ça me ferait une soirée mémorable de plus en compagnie de l'homme de mes rêves !

Vite, mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Bella…

* * *

**_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé! Attention hein, je n'ai pas dit bâclé!! ^^ Je ne peux pas vous promettre un autre chapitre ce week-end, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps. Je vais faire de mon mieux, d'autant que cette idée de double-date ne m'est venue qu'en écrivant le dernier paragraphe, alors faut que je mette ça en place! ^^_**

**_Allez, je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, maintenant que je sais que vous pouvez le faire, vous n'avez plus d'excuses! A très vite! :o)_**


	23. L’amour sous toutes ses formes

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Pardon pardon pardon!! Je sais, je suis impardonnable d'avoir disparu pendant plus de quinze jours, mais vraiment, j'étais débordée entre le boulot et le pas boulot... Ce n'est pas une excuse je sais. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit un grand chapitre cette fois ci. Comme annoncé dans le dernier, il s'agit en partie du rendez-vous Bella&Edward/Alice&Jasper. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 – L'amour sous toutes ses formes

J'avais tout préparé. Tout était absolument parfait, réglé, calculé, étudié. Notre rendez-vous à quatre devait se dérouler sous les meilleurs hospices. J'avais tout passé en revue avec une Bella aussi impatiente que moi. Une chance que je n'ai pas eu à briefer Jasper avant le rendez-vous, parce que je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de m'occuper de tout sinon. Il était convenu que nous nous retrouvions tous le samedi vers onze heures devant l'hôpital où travaillaient nos deux tourtereaux, soit l'heure où Edward finissait sa garde. D'accord, ce n'était pas cool de notre part de lui imposer cette sortie alors qu'il quittait tout juste le boulot, et de deux jours et deux nuits de veille, mais je n'avais pas eu trop de choix concernant la date. En plus Jasper devait repartir bientôt pour Houston, donc c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'avais décidé de porter mon nouveau jeans acheté en compagnie de mon cher et tendre, avec un chemisier à carreaux qui rappelait beaucoup celui qu'il portait lors de notre week-end texan. Lui aussi avait décidé de la jouer simple avec un jeans et un polo, mais de toute façon quoi qu'il porte il était toujours à tomber.

A onze heures tapantes nous étions devant l'hôpital, flirtant outrageusement en attendant l'arrivée de Bella et Edward. Ces derniers ne nous firent pas attendre trop longtemps, et vinrent finalement nous rejoindre. Mon amie était radieuse, alors que mon frère avait une mine affreuse. Je décidai de faire les présentations puisque c'était la première fois que Bella rencontrait Jasper.

_« Bella, je te présente Jasper. Jazz, voici Bella, ma meilleure amie. Pas besoin que je te présente Edward… »_

_« Non en effet. Je pense que la première impression a été assez hum… marquante … Enchanté de finalement rencontrer l'illustre Bella ! »_

Il tendit une main amicale à mon amie, et elle la serra chaleureusement. Il semblait lui plaire. J'avais noté son petit mouvement de surprise en constatant à quel point il était marqué par les cicatrices malgré mes descriptions. Elle fit cependant bonne figure et afficha un sourire poli. Edward le salua à son tour, sans doute soulagé que cette rencontre se fasse finalement dans les formes.

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord – en fait Bella et moi puisque c'était ce que nous avions prévu depuis le début – de commencer ce rendez-vous par un verre au café du coin. Histoire de mieux faire connaissance avec Jasper. Enfin eux, pas moi. Evidemment. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous plaisamment, j'observais mes compagnons autour de la table. Il y avait d'abord Jasper, absolument parfait, plein de confiance, et qui semblait faire bonne impression. Exactement comme lorsque je l'avais présenté à mon père, il savait ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire pour plaire à l'assemblée. Et de par son impressionnante culture – qui eût pu deviner qu'il savait tant de chose en médecine ?! – il conquit rapidement mon frère. En moins d'une heure, ces deux là semblaient être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, plaisantant sur des choses dépassant mon entendement.

Car en effet, Edward semblait un autre homme. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose par ce rendez-vous un peu forcé, et surtout la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. A présent, il avait bien meilleure mine, et était fort animé. Rien à voir avec la fois où je lui avais présenté James… Nooooon, rien à voir. Déjà il n'avait pas ce petit tic au coin de l'œil qu'il faisait quand il était contrarié… Et il ne soupirait pas non plus d'agacement, ce devait être une bonne chose… Peut-être que c'était un autre signe pour me faire comprendre que c'était l'homme de ma vie ?

Enfin il y avait Bella, totalement fascinée par l'élocution de Jasper, et qui le harcelait de questions comme l'aurait fait ma mère. D'ailleurs je soupçonnais que son compagnon apprécie moyennement son intérêt pour mon petit-ami. Pas de panique frérot, sa curiosité était purement maternelle, je savais pertinemment que Jasper n'était pas le genre d'homme pour lequel craquait Bella. En fait elle n'avait qu'un seul genre d'homme, et c'était Edward. Mais ça pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le deviner. Enfin, peut-être que si, si on considérait qu'ils avaient mis une vingtaine d'années avant de se déclarer…

J'en profitai pour observer un peu leur comportement à tous les deux. La dernière fois que je les avais vus tous les deux ensemble, c'était dans les débuts de leur relation. Y avait-il eu du changement ? Pas vraiment. Alors qu'à plusieurs reprises Jasper m'avait pris la main ou passé son bras autour de mes épaules avec affection, rien de tout cela ne transpirait chez eux. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient que des amis… Non mais ce n'était pas croyable !! Allait-il falloir que je les pousse moi-même dans les bras de l'autre, au sens propre du terme ??? A ce rythme on pouvait espérer un mariage d'ici une cinquantaine d'années !!! Il me fallait agir. Je me levai donc de ma chaise.

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser une minute… »_

_« Attends, je viens avec toi Alice. »_

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes ensemble, laissant les hommes seuls un moment.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Alice s'était éclipsée un moment avec son amie, me laissant seul avec Edward. Cela ne m'ennuyait pas du tout, il était rare de pouvoir converser avec une personne si cultivée. Notre dernière rencontre n'avait pas exactement été ce que j'aurais voulu, et je comptais bien faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire bonne impression. Car j'avais rapidement compris qu'Alice tenait énormément à lui, et il semblait vraiment être un grand-frère protecteur.

_« Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce truc qu'ont les filles à toujours aller aux toilettes par deux… »_

_« Je pense qu'elles utilisent ce prétexte pour parler de nous… En tout cas ça ressemblerait bien à Alice…»_

_« Tu as surement raison. Ma sœur a l'air d'avoir remonté ses standards en matière d'homme, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Si tu avais connu le précédent… »_

Le précédent, James. Je ne l'avais certes jamais rencontré, mais une chose était certaine, je le haïssais cordialement. Mais je lui étais redevable aussi. Oui, car d'une certaine façon sans ses ignobles agissements, alors jamais je n'aurais rencontré celle qui faisait battre mon cœur aujourd'hui… Néanmoins je ne pouvais lui pardonner la façon dont il avait traité Alice ces dernières années, au point qu'elle ait gardé une bien piètre image d'elle-même en conséquence… J'imaginais facilement le genre d'homme qu'il pouvait être. Le badboy typique qui attire les filles par son côté rebelle, et qui une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait les traite plus bas que terre… Totalement inconcevable. J'étais peut-être vieux jeu, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que j'avais été élevé. On m'avait appris à respecter les femmes autour de moi, à les voir comme des êtres à la douceur et à la pureté indescriptibles, descendues sur terre pour panser les blessures infligées par la vie aux hommes. Nous devions donc nous faire un devoir de les protéger, de les aimer, et de subvenir à leurs besoins. C'était imagé, bien sûr, mais ça résumait bien la fascination qu'Alice exerçait sur moi. Même si ce genre de comportement m'avait causé bien des souffrances par le passé. Avec elle, c'était différent, j'avais toute confiance en elle. Elle ne jouerait pas avec mes sentiments comme Maria…

_« Je suis content que tu ne me juges pas sur notre première rencontre. Je tiens réellement à Alice… »_

_« Je m'en suis aperçu. Et elle semble partager ce sentiment elle aussi. J'espère juste que la distance n'aura pas raison de votre relation. »_

_« Nous trouverons une solution, j'en suis persuadé… Et sinon, Bella et toi, c'est assez récent pour ce que j'en ai entendu non ? »_

_« Oui. C'est assez idiot en fait, parce que d'après Alice, Bella s'intéressait à moi depuis longtemps. Et je n'avais rien remarqué, alors que je l'avais toujours trouvée charmante. »_

_« Mais il n'est jamais trop tard. Ca se passe bien entre vous ? »_

_« Oui oui, ça va. »_

Euh… Avais-je mal entendu ? Juste 'ça va' ? C'était pousser la réserve un peu loin non ? Lorsqu'on me demandait comment ça se passait avec Alice, je répondais généralement 'super', ou 'mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer', enfin ce genre de chose ! J'étais de nature réservée, mais là, c'était le pompon !!!

_« Ca va ? C'est tout ? Enfin je veux dire, excuse-moi, mais tu ne devrais pas être en train de lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas la toucher, l'embrasser, tout ça quoi ? Sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, avec Alice nous sommes assez passionnés, alors toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour partager quelques instants de tendresse… »_

_« Bella n'est pas comme ça. Elle est toute en retenue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toute cette affection lorsqu'on est en public. Elle sait les sentiments que je lui porte et ça lui convient. »_

_« Tu es en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas encore dépassé la 'première base' ??? »_

_« La quoi ? »_

_« Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Alice à présent. Vous n'avez jamais, enfin tu sais quoi ! »_

Il me regarda comme si je lui avais demandé s'il avait déjà cambriolé une banque, ou tué quelqu'un. Il semblait outré par la simple idée de passer une nuit d'amour avec sa petite amie. Et dire que je me trouvais légèrement prude parfois… Invraisemblable, je ne voyais pas d'autre terme ! Alice m'avait expliqué que leur relation avait commencé peu de temps après la nôtre. Quelques jours après si j'avais bien compris… Donc ça faisait pas loin de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux mois sans qu'ils n'aient été plus loin que le baiser. Ouah… Si Emmett avait été là, il serait parti dans un fou rire monumental, exactement comme la fois où j'avais eu le malheur de lui raconter que j'avais attendu trois semaines avant de conclure avec ma petite amie de l'époque. Pour la petite histoire, je n'avais que dix-sept ans, et j'étais bien plus introverti qu'aujourd'hui…

_« Pourquoi tout le monde semble trouver impossible que deux personnes soient en couple mais n'éprouvent pas le besoin de s'envoyer en l'air toutes les trente secondes ?! »_

_« Loin de moi l'idée de te juger Edward, mais tu es certain de ne pas au moins désirer plus de cette relation ? Je veux dire, Bella semble être une jolie jeune femme… »_

_« Fin de la conversation Jasper. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre tous les points que tu as su marquer jusque là…»_

Et voilà, moi et ma grande bouche, je l'avais vexé. J'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir à la médecine, ça m'aurait gardé dans ses bonnes grâces. Maintenant je devais passer pour un obsédé sexuel aux intentions bien peu honorables envers sa petite sœur. Je ne valais donc pas mieux que James en fait…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Fort heureusement, Bella avait de suite compris mon stratagème pour lui parler en privé. Afin de sauver les apparences, j'entrepris de me remaquiller en même temps.

_« Alors, que penses-tu de mon chéri ? »_

_« Oh Alice, il est formidable ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu souhaites tant le garder ! »_

_« N'est-ce pas ?! Il est parfait ! Je te jure, plus qu'un gentleman, le Prince Charmant ! Et rends-toi compte, Eddie l'aime déjà bien !!! »_

_« C'est vrai qu'Edward n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance… »_

_« A propos, je voulais te demander, vous êtes en froid avec mon frère ou quoi ? »_

_« Non pourquoi ? »_

_« Ben je ne sais pas, je vous trouve bien distants… »_

_« Ah tu as remarqué ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas difficile Bella… Même Jasper passe pour un pervers à côté ! Et pourtant il n'est pas du genre mains baladeuses ! »_

Elle soupira d'un air résigné. Apparemment, tout allait bien entre eux, ils se voyaient tous les jours à l'hôpital, déjeunaient ensemble, passaient parfois des soirées à écouter de la musique ou à se regarder des vieux films, mais c'était tout. Et lorsqu'ils échangeaient un baiser, chaque fois Edward y mettait fin pour revenir à leur position d'origine. Elle était un peu perdue. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit pas attiré par elle ? Peu probable au vu de la façon dont il la regardait. De la timidité ? C'était pire que maladif à ce niveau là ! Je pensais quand même qu'une fois officiellement ensemble, les choses se décanteraient toutes seules ! Par exemple, autant Jasper était un gentleman aux manières irréprochables en public, autant dans l'intimité il n'avait pas hésité à me montrer combien je lui plaisais, et ce dès le premier jour !

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Alice. Je ne suis pas du genre agressive, et il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup se bouger non plus de son côté… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine qu'il agit comme ça pour une bonne raison ! Je vais t'aider, c'est promis. Après tout tu as aussi le droit de t'amuser de temps en temps ! »_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je suggérai de retourner retrouver les garçons qui ne manqueraient pas de se demander ce qui nous prenait autant de temps. Je m'assis donc de nouveau près de Jasper, dont le bras vint naturellement se poser autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près de lui sur la banquette. Le simple frôlement de ma jambe contre la sienne me rendait folle, et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter sur lui en public.

Bella me lança un regard entendu, auquel je répondis d'un petit signe de tête. C'était vrai que ça n'aurait pas été très malin de ma part de trop en faire devant elle alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tendresse de mon idiot de frère. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir relevé quoi que ce soit, et se tenait toujours à une distance respectable – peut-être un peu trop pour un petit ami – de Bella. Il pourrait au moins passer son bras autour de ses épaules, qu'on comprenne qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Non mais franchement ! La conversation reprit agréablement entre nous quatre, et le temps défila à vitesse grand V. Tant et si bien que lorsque le téléphone de Jasper sonna dans sa poche, nous fûmes tous surpris de l'heure qu'il était.

Il s'isola un moment pour prendre l'appel, son travail m'informa-t-il. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Edward et Bella pendant quelques instants.

_« Alors, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Jasper ? »_

_« Je dois admettre qu'il semble être quelqu'un de bien. Si ce n'est sa position sur la scène politique actuelle, je pense qu'il est un bon petit ami pour toi. »_

_« Oh oui Alice, je le trouve formidable ! Il est gentil, attentif à tes besoins, et il a l'air fou de toi ! Tu as trouvé la perle rare, garde là bien ! »_

_« Je sais, Jazz est parfait. Dans tous les domaines !!! »_

_« Tous ? »_

_« Absolument… »_

Je savais très bien que nous n'aborderions pas le sujet directement, et encore moins dans un café public où passait n'importe qui. Mais mon amie avait compris où je voulais en venir, et fit mine d'être envieuse de ma situation, histoire de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Jasper revint finalement s'asseoir à notre table après quelques minutes, l'air sombre. Ca ne présageait rien de bon…

_« Jazz, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Un problème au bureau. Ils veulent que je rentre ce soir pour Houston, afin de gérer la crise dès demain matin. »_

_« Tu dois rentrer ? Mais il nous restait encore quelques jours…»_

_« Je suis désolé Alice… »_

Ma voix s'était brisée. Je savais qu'il devrait repartir d'ici quelques jours… Je savais aussi que nous ne pourrions pas toujours ignorer que ce moment arriverait. Pourtant, il était arrivé, et plus tôt que prévu… J'étais dévastée, et surtout pas préparée. Après avoir rapidement quitté mon frère et mon amie, nous rentrâmes à la hâte à la maison où je l'aidai à refaire sa valise. Aucun mot ne fut échangé nous concernant, et ce fut dans un silence pesant que je l'accompagnai à l'aéroport de Seattle, promettant d'aller rendre sa voiture de location restée dans mon garage dès que possible.

*

* *

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre rendez-vous à quatre. Très exactement trente trois jours, dix heures, quarante deux minutes et vingt six secondes depuis que je l'avais raccompagné à l'aéroport pour Houston. La séparation avait été déchirante, et j'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer comme un bébé. Du jour au lendemain, plus de soirées en amoureux, plus de sorties, plus rien. Je m'étais retrouvée toute seule, dans ma chambre, regardant d'un œil humide une photo prise avec mon téléphone. Je m'étais sentie vide, triste, et terriblement seule. J'avais guetté son appel pour me dire qu'il avait atterri avec impatience, juste pour entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix. J'étais devenue complètement accro à lui, à sa présence, à sa douceur, à sa gentillesse, tout quoi…

Durant ces trente-trois longs jours, nous avions toujours fait en sorte de nous appeler quotidiennement, même pour quelques minutes. J'avais littéralement explosé mon forfait téléphone, et songeais sérieusement à en trouver un plus adapté. Nous avions repris nos habitudes d'avant en nous envoyant des emails assez fréquemment, rendant son charme à notre relation. Dans chacun d'eux, il m'assurait de ses sentiments pour moi, me promettant de bientôt revenir me voir. Et de mon côté j'avais commencé à économiser pour un futur voyage à Houston. J'en avais discuté avec Bella. Bien que déçue de ne pas avoir pu mieux connaître Jasper comme nous l'avions prévu, elle s'était réellement montrée d'un grand soutien après qu'il soit parti. Elle avait aussi compris que j'étais follement amoureuse de lui, et nous avions parlé de mon idée d'aller le rejoindre là-bas.

Car je songeais de plus en plus à aller vivre avec lui. Ca avait beau paraître prématuré, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Je pourrais retrouver un travail à Houston, et peut-être me faire un nom là-bas. C'était une grande ville, le climat était bien plus clément qu'à Forks et je serais avec Jasper… Mais cela impliquait de laisser derrière moi ma famille, et surtout ma meilleure amie… Pourtant, lorsque je m'étais confiée à elle, elle n'avait pas eu la réaction que je m'étais imaginé. Au lieu de me dire que c'était insensé et bien trop rapide, elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête, soufflant un simple « je peux comprendre… ». Pourtant je m'étais attendue à un sermon en bonne et due forme ! Elle m'avait au contraire encouragée à suivre mes sentiments, si c'était là que mon cœur me menait. Néanmoins nous avions toutes deux convenues qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je mette quelques sous de côté par précaution, et pour ne pas dépendre entièrement de Jasper financièrement. Au moins le temps de me trouver un travail…

Je n'avais pas encore parlé de mes projets de déménagement à Jasper. J'attendais de pouvoir le revoir tout d'abord, de voir comment notre couple tiendrait la distance pendant cette nouvelle séparation. Et comme je m'en étais doutée, c'était terriblement difficile, et long, et il me manquait atrocement… Comment accueillerait-il ma décision de venir le rejoindre à Houston ? C'était la grande question…

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Hello cowboy,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Trop déçue qu'on n'ait pas pu se parler hier soir, mais je suppose que notre timing était mauvais. Pas grave, je t'écris à la place, et ça nous fera plus de choses à nous raconter la prochaine fois. Alors, comment ça se passe finalement ? Tu pars pour Tokyo ce week-end ou pas ? Tu en as de la chance… J'aimerais bien aller là-bas un jour ! Tu m'emmènes dans ta valise ? Je me ferai toute petite on me verra même pas ! ___

_Ici c'est calme, au magasin la boss ne nous lâche plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle est tout le temps sur notre dos… J'aimais mieux quand elle voyageait en nous laissant seuls pour tenir la boutique ! Enfin bon, je pense que ça ne durera plus très longtemps maintenant. En fait, tu vois, j'ai décidé quelque chose, mais je veux en parler avec toi d'abord. Mais pas par mail, ce serait 'inapproprié' comme tu dis… Je t'en parlerai la prochaine fois qu'on s'aura au téléphone. Tu me manques… Ah sinon, j'ai racheté une nouvelle nuisette que je réserve pour nos retrouvailles, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !!! Oh et tu sais, Bella m'a dit qu'avec Edward, ça avait progressé un peu, l'autre soir il l'avait invitée à sortir au cinéma, et elle m'a confiée n'avoir pas vu grand-chose du film ! Il serait temps que ces deux là passe à l'étape supérieure tu ne crois pas ? Plus ou moins deux mois de relation, et ils n'ont toujours pas passé une nuit complète ensemble… Vraiment désespérant, au moins autant que le dressing de Bella…_

_Mais je m'égare. J'ai eu mon père au téléphone ce matin, et je lui ai demandé pour ton livre. Il a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper et qu'il te recontacterait. Je lui ai donné ton numéro de portable, comme ça ce sera plus simple. Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? _

_Bon, allez, ma maison ne va pas se nettoyer toute seule, je vais m'y atteler sérieusement. Je t'embrasse fort, et pense bien à toi,_

_XXX_

_Alice._

_PS : Vivement que l'on se revoit, je ne peux plus attendre !!! I love you !!!_

**ENVOYER.**

Et voilà, comme ça il aurait un petit message pour plus tard. Je coupai mon ordinateur, et comme annoncé précédemment, je me mis à mon ménage. Ca tiendrait mon esprit occupé pendant quelques heures… Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone ne sonne et que nous nous parlions encore une partie de la nuit/du matin pour lui.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Mon réveil me tira du lit. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal, résultat d'une petite soirée en compagnie de mon beau-frère la veille. Il venait de décrocher le plus gros contrat de sa carrière, et avait décidé que nous devions fêter ça dignement. Rose était restée à la maison avec les enfants, et il était venu chez moi avec vin, whisky et autres alcools en tout genre. Comme si à mon âge je ne savais pas encore que les mélanges ne faisaient pas bon ménage… Enfin bref… Nous avions fêté, tant et si bien que je n'avais pas pu appeler Alice avant d'aller dormir, et je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de mettre un pied hors de mon lit avant un moment. Le temps que mes tempes arrêtent de battre le rythme de mes pulsations avec autant d'ardeur… Heureusement que ma douce ne m'avait pas vu dans cet état, elle aurait probablement été en colère…

Elle me manquait affreusement. Depuis que j'étais rentré à la maison, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était scindée en deux parties distinctes. Il y avait les moments où je pouvais lui parler, et où je me sentais revivre, et puis il y avait ceux où je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Et alors mon existence toute entière se mettait dans une sorte de pilotage automatique, comme si rien ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu. Heureusement mon travail me gardait bien occupé, sinon j'aurais sombré dans la déprime… Il m'était impossible de savoir quand j'aurais la possibilité de retourner la voir à Forks, plusieurs voyages internationaux se profilant dans les semaines à venir.

Je m'en étais excusé plusieurs fois par email, et par téléphone aussi, parce que cela me rendait moins disponible. Et la dernière chose que je voulais qu'elle croie était que je m'éloignais d'elle sciemment. Si seulement elle vivait moins loin ! Je nourrissais l'espoir que d'ici quelques temps nous pourrions nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, mais les circonstances ne jouaient pas vraiment en notre faveur… Entre elle qui avait toute sa famille et ses amis à Forks, et moi la mienne à Houston, les conditions d'un déménagement probable n'étaient pas exactement à notre avantage. Mais je gardais espoir, et m'investissais pleinement dans cette relation longue distance. Elle était la bonne, j'en étais sûr ! Et comme disait ma grand-mère en son temps, le grand Amour ne vient pas sonner à votre porte tous les jours, il faut le saisir quand il se présente !

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était déjà suffisamment tard et qu'il fallait vraiment que je sorte de mon lit. Le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain m'informa qu'Emmett était debout lui aussi, et je fis l'effort surhumain de mettre un pied à terre. La position assise me parut un calvaire. Plus jamais je ne toucherai à une bouteille d'alcool fournie par Em, plus jamais ! Encore heureux que je n'ai pas besoin de passer au bureau avant l'après midi !!!

Je titubai plus que je ne marchai vers la cuisine et préparai une tournée de café. Et aussi d'aspirine. Au passage je récupérai mon portable et allumai mon ordinateur. Espérons qu'Alice ne soit pas fâchée que je ne l'aie pas rappelée la veille ! Une petite enveloppe clignotait sur l'écran. J'ouvris mes emails et découvris avec soulagement qu'elle ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon absence. Elle avait pris une décision. Devais-je m'inquiéter du sérieux de cet email ? Avait-elle décidé de rompre ? La distance avait elle finalement eu raison de ses sentiments pour moi ? Ca paraissait peu probable, vu qu'elle me parlait d'une certaine petite tenue probablement très seyante qu'il me tardait déjà de découvrir… Mmm… L'imaginer dévêtue, allongée sur mon lit… Non Jasper, un peu de tenue et de concentration… Mais elle me manquait tellement ! Plus d'un mois que je ne l'avais pas vue. Un mois sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, et l'embrasser et... Hum, oui bref…

Je calculai mentalement le décalage horaire entre chez elle et ici, et décidai qu'elle devait surement être déjà debout. Je composai machinalement le numéro de son portable, et attendit.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Hello Sweetie ! »_

_« Jazz ! Oh je suis contente de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ?»_

_« Oui, ça va. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée hier, j'ai été pris en otage par Emmett. »_

_« Je vois. Laisse-moi deviner, alcool et mal de crâne ? »_

_« Désolé… »_

_« Ca va, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été sur place. Et puis tu t'es puni tout seul. Sinon, tu as eu mon email ? »_

_« Oui, je viens de le lire. Je répondrai après. Je voulais juste d'abord entendre ta voix. »_

_« Sweet ! Tu me manques… »_

_« A moi aussi. Si je le pouvais je sauterais dans le premier avion vers Seattle… Mais j'ai encore du travail ici. »_

_« Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. Tu as un peu de temps ? »_

_« Jazzy ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !!! »_

Et là je me figeai. Pas parce qu'Emmett venait de sortir à moitié nu de la salle de bain, ça j'avais l'habitude depuis l'époque où nous étions colocataires à l'université. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause du petit nom assez ridicule qu'il m'avait donné, on s'y faisait avec le temps… Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ait pris une voix haut perché, assez semblable à celle d'une femme. Et ce juste au moment où j'étais au téléphone avec Alice, qui elle ne connaissait pas les compétences cachées de mon beau-frère… Et qui avait certainement entendu Emmett…

_« Du travail hein ? Finalement je vais peut-être te laisser, tu m'as l'air fort occupé… A plus tard.»_

_« Attends Alice ce n'est pas- »_

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché, probablement vexée et en colère. Combattant de toutes mes forces la colère et le mal de crâne combinés, je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine dans l'intention de régler son compte à l'abruti qui servait de mari à ma sœur… Il allait comprendre sa douleur, famille ou pas…

* * *

**_Et voilà! Ca vous a plu? Vous ne m'en voulez plus? Allez, s'il vous plaîîîît une tite review pour me montrer que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée!!!_**

**_A bientôt! :o)_**


	24. Dispute

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Bon, vous voyez, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas attendu si longtemps pour reposter. Oui je sais, j'ai rien à dire, je devrais faire profil bas. Bref, voici cette fois le chapitre faisant suite à la bourde d'Emmett. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir où je vais, j'écris au fur et à mesure et m'éloigne petit à petit de la trame que j'avais prévue au départ! ^^ Surtout quand je vois la fin de ce chapitre, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que j'avais en tête initialement! Bah, qu'importe, autant suivre l'instinct! Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Dispute

JPOV

Il allait comprendre sa douleur. J'avais d'abord essayé de rappeler Alice, mais elle avait obstinément refusé de décrocher son téléphone. Je lui avais envoyé des messages, tous restés sans réponse. N'arrivant pas à la joindre directement, je m'étais alors employé à rédiger un mail d'excuses, espérant qu'elle le lirait, et surtout qu'elle comprendrait à quel point j'étais navré pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Alice,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu iras lire tes emails bientôt, mais je tente le tout pour le tout. Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire par téléphone, tout ceci est un énorme malentendu, et ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu crois. A la vérité, c'est même plutôt drôle, car ça ressemble davantage à un gag de série télé qu'à la vraie vie. Tu verras, quand tu auras tout lu, tu trouveras ça très amusant aussi, du moins je l'espère de toute mon âme. Car je ne voudrais pas que nous nous disputions sur un tel malentendu._

_Que je t'explique. Comme je te l'avais dit, Emmett et moi avons passé la soirée ensemble hier. Il avait remporté un gros contrat au boulot, et souhaitait fêter l'évènement avec moi. Seulement comme tu pouvais t'en douter qui dit fête avec Em' dit forcément alcool, et disons qu'on s'est un petit peu lâchés. Avec toute la pression du travail, ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi. Bon, d'accord, à présent j'ai un mal de crâne à me taper la tête contre les murs, et je me sens assez mal, mais j'assume. Comme Emmett était dans un état proche du coma éthylique, je l'ai invité à rester dormir. Tu voix, j'ai pensé que si Rose le voyait dans cet état alors elle remplirait directement les papiers de divorce… Bref, il a passé la nuit ici._

_Ce matin, en me réveillant, je t'ai appelée. Et la voix que tu as entendu derrière moi pour m'annoncer le petit déjeuner, ce n'était évidemment pas celle d'une femme, mais celle d'Emmett qui a cru drôle de se faire passer pour la gentille femme au foyer… Tu vois, je t'avais dit, c'était un énorme malentendu qui finalement n'a fait rire qu'Em'…_

_Alors je t'en prie, ne laisse pas les singeries d'un gros imbécile se mettre entre nous et rappelle-moi dès que possible._

_Je t'aime,_

_Jasper._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, je ne pouvais pas en faire plus. Maintenant je devais régler mes comptes avec le grand dadais qui pensait avoir l'air fin en gobant littéralement les pancakes qu'il venait de préparer. J'entrai donc dans la cuisine, l'air peu amène. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué la colère qui m'habitait, la confondant avec ma gueule de bois. Pire, il sifflotait gaiement, pas le moins du monde affecté par la boisson ingurgitée la veille. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice !!!

_« Hey Bro ! »_

Comble de l'ironie, il ne se rendait même pas compte que j'étais en colère, que j'étais sur le point de lui casser la figure, au risque de me mettre Rosalie sur le dos – et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

_« Abruti fini ! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'adore. »_

_« Je ne plaisante pas Em', j'étais au téléphone avec Alice quand tu as fait ta voix de fille !!! Maintenant elle croit que je l'ai trompée avec une autre !!! »_

_« Euh… Oups ? »_

Je devais être en plein rêve, oui, ça devait être ça… Il prenait ça à la légère, comme l'une de ses nombreuses plaisanteries de mauvais goût ! Mais je ne comptais pas laisser passer, certainement pas si mon bonheur futur était dans la balance…

_« Fais pas l'idiot avec moi ! J'habite à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, je fais comment pour me faire pardonner à présent ?! »_

_« Ben téléphone-lui et explique-lui la situation. Tu lui dis la vérité, que c'était moi. »_

_« Elle ne me répond pas au téléphone. J'ai laissé des messages sur sa boîte vocale, j'ai envoyé des textos, je lui ai même envoyé un email pour lui expliquer… »_

_« T'inquiète, elle va bien finir par te rappeler. Ce n'est pas si grave. »_

_« Quand il y a un pays tout entier qui te sépare de la femme que tu aimes, alors si, c'est grave. Et si elle rompait ? Et si- »_

_« Wowowo calme toi vieux, sois pas si pessimiste ! Elle est fâchée pour le moment, ça lui passera, tu sais comment sont les femmes. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se calmer, et ensuite elle te rappellera. Maintenant avale quelque chose, sinon ton aspirine va passer difficilement. »_

Comme si l'aspirine était la seule chose qui allait passer difficilement… Malheureusement pour moi, ce qu'avait dit Emmett un peu plus tôt était probablement vrai, et je n'avais d'autres choix que de suivre son 'conseil'. Je renonçai donc à lui refaire le portrait, et la mort dans l'âme tentai d'avaler un petit déjeuner décent. De toute façon, je n'aurais probablement jamais eu le dessus dans un combat à mains nues contre lui…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

J'avais raccroché d'avec Jasper il y avait un bon quart d'heure à présent. Pourtant, j'étais toujours assise sur mon lit dans l'exacte même position, mon téléphone toujours dans ma main, mes yeux fixés dessus. Il y avait une femme dans son appartement. Et Emmett étant déjà marié, il était facile de deviner qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit avec lui. Sans parler du ton aguicheur qu'elle avait employé. Jazzy… Et c'était quoi ce surnom idiot d'ailleurs ?

Un million de questions fourmillaient dans ma tête, et j'essayai de les traiter une par une. Tout d'abord, pourquoi ? Je croyais pourtant que nous étions heureux. Certes, la distance se faisait sentir difficilement, et nous souffrions de cette séparation, mais pourtant nos sentiments semblaient plus forts que jamais ?! Ensuite, qui ? Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de Maria ? La fameuse ex avec laquelle il était fiancé ? Peut-être l'avait-il rappelée, ou bien recroisée à Houston et après sa soirée bien arrosée avec Emmett il l'avait ramenée à la maison ? Cette même maison dans laquelle il m'avait dit « je t'aime » pour la toute première fois… non, ça n'était pas possible… Pas mon Jasper. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, du moins pas pour ce que j'en savais. Mais que savais-je de lui finalement ? Bien peu de choses en vérité…

Dans une sorte d'état second, je me résolus à aller m'allonger un peu, même si je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas prête de dormir avec toutes ces pensées… Heureusement que je ne travaillais que plus tard aujourd'hui ! Je coupai mon téléphone pendant ce temps, et débranchai également ma ligne fixe. Je m'excuserais auprès de Bella ou quiconque d'autre plus tard, pour l'heure je ne tenais absolument pas à parler à Jasper.

Le sommeil mit longtemps à s'emparer de moi, et les cauchemars qui hantèrent ma sieste ne m'épargnèrent guère non plus. Tout du long je ne rêvai que de Jasper et de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse et de son affection. Et chaque fois, encore et encore, le rêve se terminait brutalement par cette voix féminine qui le rappelait à elle. Et de nouveau j'étais anéantie… Mon Jasper… L'homme de ma vie… Celui pour lequel j'étais prête à tout quitter pour venir le rejoindre… Ce devait être un mauvais rêve, j'allais me réveiller une bonne fois pour toute et tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

Malheureusement pour moi, à mon réveil, rien n'avait changé. J'étais toujours désemparée, et triste, et retournée. Machinalement, j'allumai mon téléphone. Trente deux messages… Tous ou presque de Jasper.

_« Alice, c'est un énorme malentendu, rappelle-moi stp »_

_« Bébé, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, rappelle… »_

_« Alice, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »_

_« Rappelle-moi. Je t'aime. »_

Et tout un tas d'autres messages du même genre. Pourtant, il me fallut les lire tous. Ne serait-ce que pour repérer celui de Bella perdu au milieu des autres. Apparemment, Jasper l'avait contactée pour lui demander si j'allais bien. Elle me disait aussi que je devrais le rappeler, car il se faisait un souci monstre et elle aussi. Ca tombait bien, j'avais vraiment besoin de la voir. Quand je pensais que j'étais prête à venir emménager à Houston, à quitter ma famille et mes amis pour lui… Il avait dû bien rire de moi… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je tombe sur les plus gros loosers ou psychopathes de la Terre ?!

« Je t'aime » me disait-il… Et il me mentait effrontément en plus ! Sur quoi d'autre avait-il menti ? Ses cicatrices peut-être ? Son métier ? Et si tous ces voyages à l'étranger n'étaient en fait qu'un prétexte pour rejoindre je ne savais quelle conquête ?! Après tout, il n'était plus à un mensonge près ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'au fond de moi, je mourrais d'envie de le rappeler et de lui dire d'oublier toute cette histoire pour qu'on replonge dans notre petite bulle amoureuse. Pathétique, je sais…

Je m'habillai et me préparai sans grande motivation, espérant réellement pouvoir parler à Bella un peu plus tard. Je décidai que je n'avais pas grand appétit – oui, je sais, pas bien – et partis travailler sans même prendre un café. J'en prendrais un au magasin, ça n'était pas si important…

La journée se déroula dans une affreuse monotonie, seulement interrompue par les innombrables messages que continuait de m'envoyer Jasper. Je refusais toujours catégoriquement de répondre à ses appels, du moins tant que je n'aurais pas pu en discuter sérieusement avec Bella. Parce que me connaissant, et avec mes antécédents à la James, il valait mieux que j'en discute avec quelqu'un de posé et réfléchi. Bref tout mon contraire quoi… Je ne pris pas de pause-déjeuner non plus, préférant appeler mon amie pour la prévenir que j'avais besoin de la voir le soir même, pour une urgence. Elle me répondit plus tard dans l'après-midi, m'invitant à venir chez elle après mon travail. Ce que je fis bien évidemment. Elle m'ouvrit aussitôt lorsque je sonnai, et me fit entrer rapidement.

_« Oh Alice, tu avais l'air bouleversée au téléphone dans ton message, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Jasper me trompe. »_

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, et ça m'avait choquée moi-même de m'entendre les dire. La surprise sur mon visage devait être aussi flagrante que sur celui de Bella. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais fait qu'énoncer une triste vérité, même si cela m'avait comme brisé le cœur une seconde fois…

_« Quoi ?! »_

_« Oui, c'est la vérité. »_

_« Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, hier encore tu me disais combien vous étiez en symbiose tous les deux. Et tes plans d'aller emménager à Houston ?! »_

_« Oubliés. »_

_« Attends, comment sais-tu qu'il te trompe au juste ?! »_

_« Il m'a appelée tôt ce matin… Il voulait s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu m'appeler hier soir. Apparemment il a fait la fête avec son beau frère Emmett. »_

_« Et tu en as déduit qu'il t'avait trompée ? »_

_« Non attends. On parlait comme d'habitude, et soudain, derrière lui ou dans une pièce à côté je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu une voix féminine. Elle lui annonçait de manière aguicheuse que le petit déjeuner était servi. Elle l'a même appelé 'Jazzy'»_

_« Et ce n'était pas sa sœur tu en es certaine ? »_

_« Non, je connais la voix de Rosalie, aucun doute possible, c'était une autre femme… »_

_« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »_

_« Il a simplement dit que je me trompais, que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Plus cliché tu meurs n'est-ce pas ? D'une certaine façon, je me dis que c'est mieux que ce soit arrivé maintenant, parce que sinon j'aurais peut-être fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie en venant le rejoindre à Houston. Et au moins, il y aura peu de chances que je le recroise à Forks… »_

Je ne pus continuer plus longtemps et laissai les larmes qui menaçaient depuis un moment rouler le long de mes joues. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu les retenir jusque là. La douleur était si intense, et la seule mention de ne plus jamais revoir Jasper les avait déclenchées. A présent toute la peine et la peur accumulée se transformèrent en sanglots, et fort heureusement Bella était là. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta avec tendresse.

J'étais tellement désemparée que je ne remarquai même pas que mon frère était entré dans le salon, venant rendre une visite inopinée à mon amie. Pour sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir dans cet état ! Aussitôt son côté surprotecteur prit le dessus et déjà il était à mes côtés, caressant doucement mon dos en attendant que je me calme.

_« Alice… »_

_« Jazz… trompée… femme… »_

Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à formuler une phrase complète qui fasse sens. Pourtant, ces quelques mots suffirent à mon frère pour comprendre la situation. Il jura dans sa barbe, avant de me murmurer quelques mots de réconfort. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, et ça continuait aujourd'hui encore. Il se leva ensuite du fauteuil attenant au sofa où j'étais à présent prostrée, mes jambes repliée sous moi.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, je vais aller lui régler son compte moi, à ce casanova de mes deux ! Il va regretter de t'avoir fait du mal ! »_

J'étais bien trop surprise pour prononcer le moindre mot. Je me contentai alors de le regarder avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en signe de surprise. Il allait quoi ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Prendre l'avion jusque Houston, retrouver Jasper et lui casser la figure ? Et de un, il fallait savoir qu'Edward détestait prendre l'avion, et que chacune des conférences ou séminaires auxquels il lui fallait assister tournaient en calvaire chaque fois que le mot « avion » était prononcé. Quelque chose à voir avec un traumatisme dans sa petite enfance d'après Esmée… Ca avait dû pas mal l'affecter je suppose, vu ce qu'il était devenu… De deux, une fois à Houston, comment retrouverait-il Jasper ? J'avais certes l'adresse, mais cette ville était tout simplement énorme ! Il prendrait un taxi ? Eddie, mon cher frangin légèrement parano sur la propreté et tout ça, prendrait un simple taxi ? Hum… Et enfin, de trois, en admettant qu'il finisse par retrouver la bonne maison, et du coup Jasper, comment comptait-il lui faire sa fête ? Jasper était plus grand, et bien plus costaud que mon frère… Bien plus costaud, je savais de quoi je parlais, je m'étais extasiée sur ses muscles, et son corps d'apollon maintes fois… Alors dans un combat, même juste et dans les règles, je doutais qu'Edward puisse prendre l'avantage. Et je refusais de le savoir blessé par ma faute. Non vraiment, j'appréciais l'attention, et le côté grand frère protecteur était bienvenu, mais on allait en rester aux paroles de réconfort hein ?

_« Edward, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais en rester là. Lui va refaire sa vie à Houston, et moi à Forks. Et nous ne parlerons jamais plus de cette histoire d'accord ? »_

_« Non Alice, on va aller chez toi, tu vas faire ta valise, et s'il le faut je vais t'emmener moi-même chez ce salop pour qu'il te présente des excuses et qu'il comprenne qu'on ne se moque pas impunément des Cullen. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Bella, si tu veux bien aider ma sœur avec ses affaires, je me charge de réserver trois billets pour le prochain vol vers Houston. Let the trip begin !!!»_

* * *

_**Hihi, intéressant non? Je le sens bien, moi, ce voyage à Houston. En plus, ça me permet de contenter les fans de Bella et Edward, tout en centrant l'histoire sur mon couple préféré, j'ai nommé Alice et Jasper. **_

_**Tant que je vous ai sous la main, je voulais vous poser une question. De manière générale, préférez-vous que je poste de petits chapitres comme celui-ci régulièrement, ou bien que j'espace mes posts en rallongeant les chapitres? C'est comme vous aimez mieux, parce que j'ai remarqué que vous postiez plus volontier quand je faisais de longs chapitres, généralement espacés de plusieurs jours. Et non, pas possible de poster de longs chapitres régulièrement, les journées ne sont pas assez longues pour ça ^^.**_

_**Allez, je vous dis à très bientôt! ++**_


	25. Voyage inopiné

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Hihi, surprise, le nouveau chapitre est prêt! Voici donc le récit du voyage à Houston pour nos trois protagonistes! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je planche dur sur la suite! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 25 – Voyage inopiné

Les heures qui avaient suivies m'avaient parues irréelles. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir vu Bella s'activer pour m'aider à préparer un sac de voyage en fouillant dans mes affaires, ne se souciant pas de savoir si les chemisiers qu'elle prenait s'accordaient ou non avec les pantalons. D'ailleurs, à quel moment étions-nous rentrés chez moi ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus, je nous voyais chez Bella, avec Edward me déclarant que nous partions pour Houston régler son compte à Jasper… Après, tout était devenu flou…

Je les entendais parler en fond, je ne savais pas de quoi, de qui. Tout était comme un nuage de fumée, trouble et imprécis. Pourtant finalement j'émergeai de mon état second alors que nous étions en voiture. Pour où ? L'aéroport m'indiqua Bella qui tenait gentiment ma main tandis que mon frère avait pris le volant. Mauvaise idée, Edward était un horrible conducteur, toujours au dessus des limitations de vitesse. Sans parler de ses petits mots doux à l'attention des autres automobilistes. Une chance qu'il nous ait eu des billets d'avion pour Houston, car s'il nous avait fallu conduire jusque là-bas, alors peut-être ne serions-nous plus en vie à l'heure actuelle…

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport mon frère se chargea de tout, et je lui en fus gré. Dans l'état où j'étais, j'aurais bien été capable d'oublier ma valise quelque part en attendant l'enregistrement, ou de me tromper de porte d'embarquement… Heureusement, j'étais bien entourée. Il nous restait environ une heure avant le décollage, alors Edward alla chercher de quoi lire et nous occuper pendant les quatre heures de vol, me laissant seule quelques minutes, tandis que Bella passait un coup de fil à son père et à l'hôpital pour prévenir de son absence dans les trois jours à venir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi trois jours lui étaient nécessaires, puisque la confrontation ne durerait probablement que quelques minutes… Elle comptait faire du tourisme ?

La confrontation… Revoir Jasper… Et s'il était avec cette femme ? Et s'il n'y était pas ? S'il avait en fait agi sous le coup de l'alcool, ne se rappelant pas de ses agissements ? Après tout il semblait mettre un acharnement tout particulier depuis ce matin pour me joindre. Il avait même appelé Bella… Quand bien même, je ne pouvais pas pardonner la tromperie ! J'avais quitté James pour l'une de ces raisons, ce n'était pas pour l'excuser à Jasper ! Homme de ma vie ou pas. Si la confiance ne pouvait pas être instaurée, alors c'en était fini, un point c'est tout ! Mais il me manquait tellement…

Et ce sentiment ne s'arrangea pas une fois dans l'avion. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, mon frère avait décidé de se lâcher complètement, et avait décidé de passer son bras autour des épaules d'une Bella toute surprise. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de poser sa tête sur son épaule à lui, trop heureuse qu'enfin il se décide à agir. Même si ça me fendait le cœur, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse pour eux. Au moins leur amour était parti sur de bonnes bases, pas comme le mien. Après tout, combien de relations stables naissaient d'une rencontre par internet, et pire, combien tenaient la distance une fois l'affaire conclue ?... Je me sentais stupide de m'être emballée si vite, comme une adolescente. Pourtant je l'aimais, ce n'était pas seulement une impression, mes sentiments pour lui étaient réels et sincères, encore maintenant.

Quatre heures de vol… Quatre heures, c'était long. Surtout quand on n'était pas pourvu de patience comme moi. La dernière fois que j'avais pris cet avion, j'étais avec Jasper… Je m'étais sentie si heureuse qu'il m'emmène chez lui comme ça, pour un petit voyage improvisé. Notre week-end avait été idyllique, et j'avais pu faire la connaissance de sa deuxième famille, et nous avions joué les babysitteurs ses adorables neveux et nièces… Même Rosalie avait été relativement gentille avec moi. Elle m'avait promis de me recontacter pour une éventuelle séance photo dans le studio où elle travaillait. Elle n'avait pas manqué à sa parole, et avait envoyé un email deux semaines auparavant me demandant de lui renvoyer un dossier avec quelques photos flatteuses de moi pour montrer à sa chef. Elle m'avait aussi joint toute une pile de documents qu'il me fallait remplir concernant mon droit à l'image et l'utilisation qui en serait faite. Mais je n'avais encore rien fait. J'hésitais à me lancer, et vue la situation actuelle, j'avais surement bien fait ! Dommage, une carrière dans la mode m'aurait bien tentée…

Lorsque l'avion se posa finalement, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Qu'allais-je faire ? Et que dirais-je une fois face à lui ? Allait-il essayer de me récupérer ? Et comment ça se passerait avec Edward ? J'étais terrifiée et ne prononçai pas la moindre parole pendant tout le trajet dans la voiture de location. Pourtant dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais explosé de rire en voyant mon frère se trémousser dans le véhicule, apercevant des germes de tout et n'importe quoi dans tous les coins. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si nous avions pris un taxi !!! Cela ne manqua pas de faire sourire une Bella toujours sur son petit nuage suite à leur petit moment de tendresse un peu plus tôt. Au moins une qui trouvait du bon à toute cette affaire…

Et puis finalement nous nous arrêtâmes devant la demeure qui avait accueilli notre amour naissant un mois plus tôt. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir sortir de la voiture. Il devait être là, les fenêtres de sa chambre à l'étage étaient ouvertes… Pourtant j'avais prié pour qu'il soit sorti. Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, mais j'aurais gagné un peu de temps. Tremblante, je me tenais à présent face à la magnifique bâtisse dans laquelle je m'étais imaginée faire ma vie. Mais à présent cela semblait compromis, et je persistais à dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venus ici. La porte vint soudain s'ouvrir violemment à quelques pas de nous. Une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée sortit à reculons, visiblement peinée.

_« Jasper, tu es certain de cela ? Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir d'abord ? »_

_« Il n'y a rien à réfléchir Lucy ! Maintenant rentre chez toi ou je - Alice ! »_

Ses yeux ne reflétaient que surprise et ébahissement. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que je me trouve là devant lui à quelques trois milles kilomètres de chez moi… Je sentis mon cœur – ou ce qu'il en restait – s'émietter en des millions de petits morceaux, les larmes montant de nouveau. Ce n'était pas ce que je croyais hein ? Un énorme malentendu bien sûr… Comme je me l'étais imaginé, il s'agissait bien d'une jeune et jolie femme. Grande, fine, de longs cheveux blonds, une peau satinée… Comment vouliez-vous que je puisse rivaliser ? Moi, petite, cheveux courts non disciplinés, noirs, aux formes plus modestes et vivant à trois mille kilomètres de lui…

Il fit un pas en ma direction, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher davantage mon frère s'interposa entre nous.

_« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller là ? »_

_« Edward ? »_

Il n'en revenait pas. Et ça pouvait se comprendre. Mon frère se tenait juste devant moi, fier et droit comme un i. Et vu l'air furieux qu'il affichait, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Jasper. Mais la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge m'empêchait d'intervenir.

_« Jasper, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu venais à briser le cœur de ma sœur, alors tu le paierais cher. »_

_« Quoi ? Non attends, je ne- »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le poing d'Edward était déjà parti. J'entendis un crac bien distinct, mais fut incapable de savoir s'il venait de la mâchoire de Jasper ou bien de la main de mon frère. L'effet de surprise passé, je retrouvai la raison et tentai de les arrêter. Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'on ne stoppait pas si facilement deux hommes en plein combat. Les coups pleuvaient, et on ne savait pas trop bien qui avait le dessus. Je distinguai seulement des arcades sourcilières ou des lèvres en sang, et des grognements émanant des deux attaquants. Entre deux coups, Jasper essayait de raisonner mon frère, en vain. Ce dernier ne souhaitait pas l'écouter, tout à mon honneur à défendre. C'était une intention louable, même si je soupçonnai qu'une part de satisfaction personnelle ait eu sa place également.

Pourtant, les paroles de Jasper me parvinrent tout de même, entrecoupées d'esquives et de gémissements sourds. A y regarder de plus près, ce dernier ne cherchait pas à riposter, seulement à esquiver les coups. Et en fait, le seul blessé, c'était lui. Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Etait-ce sa façon de s'amender ? Juste en se laissant tabasser ?

_« Alice, tu dois me croire, je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle ! »_

_« Bâtard ! Cesse tes excuses bidons ! Nous avons tous vu cette femme sortir de chez toi juste à l'instant ! »_

_« Non non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Edward… Alice, je te donne ma parole… »_

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante, presque désespérée. Il souffrait, pas physiquement, non, plutôt à l'intérieur, je pouvais le sentir. Mais comment lui faire confiance ? Et si c'était une nouvelle tentative de s'en sortir ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de souffrir de nouveau, mon cœur ne le supporterait jamais. Et un homme qui trompait sa compagne une fois recommencerait, c'était couru d'avance. Merci à James de me l'avoir démontré par le passé, me permettant de m'endurcir au passage.

_« Jazz… Que me vaut ta parole si tu me mens ?... »_

_« Je ne te mens pas Alice, je te le jure… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement… Je te l'ai déjà dit, et redit, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi, pour toujours. Et jamais je ne pourrais même imaginer te tromper. »_

_« Alors qui était-elle ? »_

_« A l'instant ? C'était Lucy, la sœur de Maria, mon… ex… »_

_« Comme par hasard ! Et tu vas peut-être nous pondre une explication toute trouvée pour sa présence chez toi, moins de vingt quatre heures après ton altercation avec ma sœur ?! »_

_« Edward… »_

Jasper semblait désemparé. Je voyais qu'il cherchait à réellement s'expliquer, et au fond de moi, je souhaitais l'écouter. Mais nous n'arriverions à rien tant que les garçons se battraient. Bella était à côté de moi, se couvrant le visage de ses mains à chaque coup. Elle craignait pour son amour, et je pouvais la comprendre. Il fallait cesser ce spectacle pitoyable, avant que nous n'ameutions tous les voisins des environs.

_« Edward ! Jasper ! Ca suffit à présent. Jazz, est-ce que peut-être nous pourrions entrer et discuter de tout cela calmement ? »_

Son regard s'illumina une fraction de seconde, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au loto. Il esquiva un dernier coup de poing d'Edward, et vint à ma rencontre. Il voulut prendre ma main, mais je détournai le regard. Certes, j'étais disposée à l'écouter, mais il ne devait pas croire que tout était réglé pour autant. Il soupira profondément, avant de nous inviter à tous rentrer à l'intérieur. Lorsque je passai à sa hauteur, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son parfum… Cette senteur de menthe épicée, ça m'avait manqué… Non Alice, non.

Je pris place sur le sofa, en face de lui, Bella à mon côté. Cette dernière inspectait anxieusement la main d'Edward, et je mourrais d'envie d'aller m'enquérir des blessures encore sanguinolentes de Jasper. Il ne l'avait pas raté, malgré son agilité à éviter la plupart des coups. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, retrouvant la même disposition des meubles dans la maison. J'aimais tellement cet endroit, je m'y sentais si bien… Il s'absenta un instant, revenant avec une poche de glace qu'il tendit à Bella. Pourquoi fallait-il que même maintenant il soit si gentil et prévenant ?!

_« Merci Jasper. Maintenant je crois que tu as des choses à dire à Alice, nous t'écoutons… »_

C'était étrangement apaisant d'avoir entendu Bella prononcer ces quelques paroles. Comme si d'un coup la tension qui emplissait la pièce s'était déchargée un peu de son intensité. Jasper ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de finalement se lancer.

_« Merci Bella. En effet, j'ai des choses à dire pour ma défense. Car c'est ce dont il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? As-tu lu l'email que je t'ai envoyé Alice ? »_

_« Un email ? Non. Je n'ai pas allumé mon ordinateur depuis hier soir. »_

_« Je comprends mieux. Je t'y avais tout expliqué. Mais je vais recommencer, ça n'a pas d'importance. Vois-tu, comme je te l'avais dit par téléphone, j'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec Emmett, à fêter son contrat. Comme il était trop ivre pour rentrer chez lui, je lui ai suggéré de rester dormir à la maison. Je ne voulais pas le renvoyer dans cet état à Rosalie, elle l'aurait mis à la porte… »_

Sa voix était maintenant parfaitement calme et posée. Elle s'était faite toute professionnelle, comme je l'avais entendue lorsqu'il répétait pour ses conférences. Son objectif était clair, il comptait nous convaincre de son innocence dans cette affaire.

_« Donc il a dormi dans la chambre d'amis. Et ce matin, lorsque je t'ai appelée, j'étais dans ma chambre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever et aller à la cuisine. Et lui ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais réveillé et au téléphone, avec toi par ailleurs. Il faut que tu saches qu'Emmett et moi, ça remonte à bien des années ! Nous avons été colocataires durant la fac. Nous avons développé une amitié assez solide, et souvent nous nous sommes joués des tours ou fait des blagues de mauvais goût… »_

Je sentais venir l'explication. J'étais presque sure de ce qu'il allait dire, et pourtant j'avais besoin de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche, il fallait qu'il le dise.

_« La voix que tu as entendu me parler si familièrement Alice, ce n'était pas celle d'une autre femme, c'était Emmett qui faisait semblant d'être ma femme… »_

_« Balivernes ! »_

_« Non, Edward, c'est la vérité. S'il le faut je peux lui demander de passer et de te montrer, tu reconnaîtras sa voix sans difficulté. »_

_« Jazz, je ne demande qu'à te croire, mais comprends-moi. Par le passé, j'ai connu des hommes qui m'ont mentie, trahie, bafouée. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'essaies pas de faire la même chose avec moi ? »_

_« Je t'aime Alice. C'est le seul argument que je possède, je suis désolé. »_

Edward secouait la tête, pas le moins du monde satisfait par cette explication. Déjà il se levait pour partir. Bella le regarda, me regarda, prise entre deux feux. Tout comme moi, elle souhaitait sincèrement croire aux explications de Jasper. Néanmoins elle se leva à son tour, me demandant ce que je souhaitais faire. Comment savoir ce que je souhaitais faire ? Comment savoir même où j'en étais ? Devais-je le croire ? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Il me fallait du temps pour remettre tout ça au clair dans ma tête.

_« Bella, j'ai besoin de parler encore un peu avec Jasper. Rentrez à l'hôtel, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »_

Edward s'emporta aussitôt, m'intimant de partir avec eux. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, je secouai la tête, le rassurant comme quoi tout irait bien. Bella acquiesça, et conduit son compagnon jusqu'à la voiture. De toute façon mes vêtements étaient dans la valise, dans le coffre, je ne pourrais donc pas les abandonner si facilement ! Et j'étais bien décidée à discuter avec Jasper, rien de plus… Finalement ils finirent par partir, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. La porte se referma sur eux, et ma belle assurance s'envola. Mes épaules tremblaient, et je sentais qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que les larmes ne refassent surface.

_« Alice… »_

_« Jazz… tu dis que tu m'aimes, que je suis la seule… »_

_« C'est la vérité. Je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Comprends-moi, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais comme dans le noir. Je me contentai de vivoter, mon travail étant la seule chose me maintenant à flots. Et puis tu es entrée dans ma vie. Tu as tout changé, tu m'as montré que j'étais un être aimable, et tu m'as transmis un peu de ce bonheur qui émane de toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie qu'avec toi Alice. Si tu m'enlèves ça, je n'y survivrai pas… »_

_« Que faisait la sœur de ton ex ici ? »_

_« Lucy est venue me demander d'aider sa sœur. Elle s'est encore mise dans le pétrin et elle voulait que je la sorte de là. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour me convaincre. Elle m'a même proposé ses charmes, et j'ai refusé. C'est pour ça que je la mettais dehors quand vous êtes arrivés… On peut dire que le timing et moi, ce n'est pas trop ça aujourd'hui… »_

_« Elle était jolie cette fille, pourquoi as-tu refusé si tu savais que je ne voulais plus te parler ? »_

_« Encore une fois, il n'y a que toi pour moi. Je ne désire personne d'autre. »_

Je savais pertinemment que plus je le laisserais parler, et plus je cèderais à l'envie de le croire et de lui pardonner. Seulement j'avais encore peur, peur de souffrir, de finir blessée une nouvelle fois. Etais-je capable de résister à ce regard désespéré ? Pourrais-je me retenir de venir me blottir dans ses bras pour tout oublier ? Pourrais-je à nouveau lui faire confiance ? J'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place, et je n'y arrivais pas quand il me fixait si intensément. Je ne pensais qu'à ses douces lèvres, à la chaleur de son corps, au désir que l'on pouvait deviner derrière son apparence si convenable…

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Jasper… »_

_« Alors pourquoi faisons-nous cela ? »_

_« J'ai peur. »_

_« Je te protègerai. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. »_

_« Donne-moi une chance de te le prouver. »_

_« Je suis si malheureuse… »_

_« Laisse-moi te consoler. »_

_« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »_

_« Je te guiderai… »_

Et c'en était fini. Avant même que mon cerveau n'enregistre le mouvement, j'étais entre ses bras, éclatant en larmes une nouvelle fois. Il referma son étreinte sur moi, me serrant de toutes ses forces. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise, m'enivrant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Non, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, c'était impossible ! Après un moment, je levai les yeux vers lui et y décelai un amour profond et sincère. S'il faisait semblant, alors c'était un acteur de renom ! La passion me submergea et nos lèvres s'unirent avec force et ardeur. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous ne nous étions revus, la délicatesse viendrait plus tard. Notre baiser fut fougueux, et violent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réprima un gémissement de douleur que je redescendis sur terre. J'avais oublié qu'il s'était blessé en se battant contre Edward…

_« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié… »_

_« Ne t'excuse pas, surtout pas, jamais… »_

_« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »_

Je me mis donc à la recherche d'une serviette et d'un peu d'eau pour nettoyer tout ça. Je revins le trouver au salon et commençai à éponger le sang. Il avait quand même été salement amoché… Il frissonna quand le tissu toucha sa lèvre coupée, mais sa main se posa avec douceur sur la mienne, m'indiquant de continuer. J'obtempérai, prenant garde à ne pas lui causer davantage de douleur.

_« Tu fais une bonne infirmière… Pour un peu, je pourrais presque trouver ça sexy… »_

_« Halte là cowboy, ne te crois pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Je ne dors pas ici ce soir. »_

_« Non ? »_

_« Non. Ce soir, je dors à l'hôtel avec Bella et Edward. La nuit porte conseil paraît-il. »_

_« Et quand est ton avion pour le retour ? »_

_« Dans trois jours. »_

Il sourit, soulagé. Trois jours, nous aurions trois jours pour décider si oui ou non, notre couple tiendrait la distance. Nous semblions avoir traversé une crise, mais cela n'était il pas la preuve que notre relation était fragile et à même de se briser à tout instant ? Etions-nous prêt à tout risquer pour quelques moments de bonheur ?

Jasper correctement nettoyé, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Une dernière fois il m'embrassa langoureusement, me signifiant son désir de me voir rester. Mais ma décision était prise, je ne cèderai pas à la tentation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le désir physique prendre le dessus sur ma raison, pas cette fois-ci alors que mon bonheur futur était en jeu. Je me libérai donc de son étreinte, et déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres avides de baisers, je le saluai.

_« Ce sera tout pour ce soir JazzBoy, nous rediscuterons demain. En plus si je ne rentre pas mon frère va vraiment venir te casser la figure… »_

_« Alors bonne nuit ma Pixie Girl… »_

_« Bonne nuit. A demain »_

_« Faites que demain arrive au galop… Je t'aime. »_

_« Moi aussi. »_

Et je sortis de la maison, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Mon Dieu je crus bien que je n'arriverais jamais à sortir. Tandis que j'attendais le taxi qui devait venir me chercher, je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas courir à l'intérieur et venir me réfugier dans ses bras. Fort heureusement le véhicule arriva rapidement, m'emmenant loin de cette maison si pleine d'émotions. La nuit serait longue…

* * *

**_Alors alors? Vous avez aimé? Je ne suis pas une pro en matière de scène de combat, faudra me pardonner lol. Je maîtrise un peu mieux les scènes intenses et romantiques ^^_**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews, vous savez combien j'adore ça. _**

**_Bonne journée à toutes et à très vite! ++_**


	26. Trois jours et deux nuits

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

A/N: Si c'est pas la fête franchement, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud! J'ai eu fini de le corriger dans le train ce matin, je peux donc le poster en arrivant au bureau! Attention, c'est de l'intensif! :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 26 – Trois jours et deux nuits

J'arrivai à l'hôtel assez rapidement, et fut surprise de trouver Edward et Bella tendrement enlacés devant la télévision lorsque j'entrai dans leur chambre. Les choses semblaient s'être légèrement débloquées entre eux, tant mieux. Je vins m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté, soupirant bruyamment. Bella murmura quelques mots à son compagnon, et ce dernier nous laissa un moment, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête au passage. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, le temps fut aux confessions. Il fallait que je lui raconte pour ma conversation avec Jasper, et surtout, je voulais savoir comment de Edward-le-Prude nous étions passé à un homme plutôt normal.

_« Alors, raconte-moi tout !!! »_

_« Et bien après que vous soyez partis, nous avons encore discuté un peu. Oh Bella, est-ce que c'est faire preuve de faiblesse que de lui pardonner ? Je veux dire il semblait vraiment désemparé, et décidé à me récupérer… Il m'a dit des choses tellement magnifiques… »_

_« Etait-il sincère à ton avis ? »_

_« Je le crois. »_

_« Alors où est le problème ? »_

_« Et s'il me mentait ? S'il avait inventé toute cette histoire pour me récupérer pour mieux recommencer plus tard ? »_

_« Alice, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors lance-toi. Donne-lui sa chance, et prends le risque de souffrir. »_

_« Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. J'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais la force de volonté nécessaire pour quitter ses bras. Je l'aime tellement… »_

Et c'était vrai. Je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur, et de l'avoir dit tout haut à mon amie me fit prendre conscience qu'au fond de moi, j'avais déjà pris ma décision. J'aimais Jasper, et je comptais bien prendre le risque de me tromper sur lui. Je devais lui donner sa chance. Nous discutâmes encore un moment, mais je savais pertinemment qu'à la minute où je rejoindrais ma chambre, j'allais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. J'avais besoin de lui maintenant, et j'étais certaine que c'était pareil pour lui.

Néanmoins je n'avais pas oublié le joli mais non moins surprenant tableau auquel j'avais assisté un peu plus tôt, et m'empressai de questionner Bella sur sa signification. Elle sourit et m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu une dispute avec Edward quelques jours avant, et qu'elle avait fini par le menacer de rompre, grand amour ou pas. Complètement paniqué, il lui avait demandée la raison d'une telle décision. Il avait vraiment eu l'air peiné et abasourdi. Lorsqu'elle lui avait finalement avoué qu'elle avait plus l'impression de fréquenter un ami qu'un amant, il avait affiché la surprise la plus totale, confiant qu'il était persuadé que c'était en fait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Quel gros bêta ! Quelle femme attend de son compagnon qu'il ne soit que son ami ? Ridicule, je me demandais bien où mon frère avait bien pu aller pêcher ça ! C'était pourtant un homme que diable !!!

Apparemment ils avaient alors bien discuté, partageant leurs impression, et la situation s'était bien débloquée. Ils y allaient à présent tout doucement, mais ils étaient bien partis, comme j'avais pu m'en rendre compte. J'étais heureuse pour elle, enfin mon frère avait-il pris conscience de ses responsabilités, plus rien ne se présentait à présent sur le chemin de leur bonheur. Du moins pour l'instant.

Edward passa alors la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, demandant s'il pouvait revenir. Cela nous fit beaucoup rire, et je décidai de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je rejoignis ma chambre qui était juste à côté de la leur, calculant mentalement le temps qu'il faudrait à Jasper pour venir me rejoindre… Je sortis alors mon téléphone de ma poche et composai machinalement son numéro, sauvegardant précieusement les nombreux messages qu'il m'avait envoyé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps, il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Hey Jazz… »_

_« Tout va bien ? Tu es arrivée à ton hôtel ? »_

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude, et je réalisai qu'il était tard. Il devait se faire du souci sur mon retour en taxi à l'hôtel, c'était si prévenant de sa part, et tellement lui… Il fallait qu'il vienne ce soir.

_« Oui, je suis dans ma chambre. Et j'ai un gros problème en fait… »_

_« Vraiment ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Vois-tu, comme j'étais un peu chamboulée quand nous sommes partis de Forks, j'ai laissé Bella faire ma valise. Et je suis en train de m'apercevoir qu'elle n'a pas prévu de tenue de nuit… »_

_« Oh… »_

_« Comme tu dis. Je ne peux décemment pas dormir avec mes vêtements d'aujourd'hui, alors je vais devoir dormir nue… »_

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, et je l'entendis très clairement déglutir à l'autre bout du fil. Parfait, autant attiser son désir pour le convaincre de venir ici… Ce n'était pas très fairplay de ma part, surtout que c'était un énorme mensonge, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé sur le moment. Et puis, jouer sur le sexy, ça marchait toujours non ?

_« Voilà qui est ennuyeux… »_

_« N'est-ce pas ? Ce serait terriblement embêtant si je venais à prendre froid. Une solution pour que je n'attrape pas la mort ? »_

_« Hum… Alice, à quoi tu joues ? »_

_« Jazz… Viens me rejoindre… S'il te plaît… Juste cette nuit…»_

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous, temps pendant lequel il réfléchit à la meilleure attitude à adopter. Il était vrai que j'avais repoussé ses avances un peu plus tôt, mais là, sincèrement, je le voulais à mes côtés cette nuit.

_« Je serai là dans quelques minutes, à quel hôtel restes-tu ? »_

_« Au Westin Element. Chambre 0611. »_

_« Attends-moi. »_

Sur ce il raccrocha et je me retrouvai seule à nouveau. Vite, faire un peu d'aménagement dans la chambre. D'abord, remplacer les lampes de chevets par des bougies, ça ferait plus tamisé. Ensuite, cacher ma nuisette pour donner de la crédibilité à mon histoire. Après une douche rapide, j'enfilai le fin peignoir rose de l'hôtel, et me refit une beauté. Parfait, il ne résisterait pas longtemps ! Je tirai les rideaux des fenêtres, et attendis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, trois coups distincts à la porte me ramenèrent à la réalité. Il était là ! Je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir, prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention de mon frère à côté. Encore que je fus persuadée qu'il avait fort mieux à faire que de m'espionner. Et là, sur le seuil, se tenait mon Jasper, magnifique malgré les quelques hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître sur son beau visage. Un sourire vint illuminer mon visage, et déjà je faisais un pas vers lui, mais il sortit un bouquet de roses blanches de derrière son dos.

_« On m'a appris à ne jamais venir les mains vides… »_

_« Oh merci Jazz, elles sont superbes ! Tu as trouvé un fleuriste ouvert à une heure pareille ? »_

_« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis un peu de temps à arriver. J'ai un peu tourné avant de trouver. Ils n'avaient plus que des roses blanches qui soient encore fraîches… »_

_« Elles sont magnifiques ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais ! »_

Je l'invitai à entrer et sautillai vers le guéridon où un vase était posé à cet effet. J'y installai le bouquet et arrangeai un instant les fleurs. Deux bras musclés vinrent m'enserrer à la taille, et je soupirai d'aise. C'était là qu'était ma place, aucun doute là-dessus. Un baiser sur ma tempe, puis le long de ma mâchoire m'arrachèrent un doux frisson, et je me retournai entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder, ça me rendait folle ! Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore davantage contre moi.

_« Alice, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas juste discuter à présent… »_

_« Je ne compte pas juste discuter. D'ailleurs, je ne compte plus discuter du tout dans les quelques heures à venir… Ca te convient ? »_

Il se contenta de sourire, opinant du chef, avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Maintenant j'étais heureuse, je me sentais complète. J'étais là dans ses bras, je l'aimais, il m'aimait, et tout le reste n'était que détail insignifiant…

La suite, ce ne fut que bonheur, fougue et ardeur. Le peignoir ne fit pas long feu, pas plus que sa chemise à présent toute froissée aux pieds du lit. La nuit fut courte, ou en tout cas bien peu reposante, notre amour ayant eu besoin de temps pour s'étendre à nouveau sur nous. C'était tout simplement magique, et incroyable. Et pourtant même quand tout allait bien entre nous je trouvais nos étreintes formidables. Là, c'était au dessus de tout ! Il y avait cette passion, ce besoin presque désespéré de se raccrocher à l'autre, comme s'il nous était aussi nécessaire que l'air pour respirer… Oui, c'était ça, Jasper était mon oxygène…

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, nous reposions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette complicité retrouvée. J'étais blottie tout contre lui, et il jouait distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Si le temps avait pu s'arrêter… J'aurais volontiers pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Juste lui, moi, cette chambre d'hôtel… Mon cœur débordait d'amour pour lui, et je ne croyais pas être jamais capable de sortir de notre cocon. Certes il était encore bien fragile, mais nous allions tout faire pour le renforcer une bonne fois pour toute, parole d'Alice !

_« A présent, mon frère va avoir une excuse valable pour te démolir le portrait… »_

_« Laquelle ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal… »_

_« Il ne te fait pas confiance. Il veut me protéger… »_

_« Jamais je ne te blesserai Alice, je te le promets. »_

_« Je t'aime tu sais… »_

_« Et je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Mary Alice Brandon Cullen… »_

Déjà ses lèvres reprenaient les miennes pour un doux et tendre baiser. Ses mains parcouraient avidement les différentes courbes de mon corps, réveillant le désir en nous. Je l'attirai à moi, rabattant la couverture au dessus de nous. Ses lèvres dévoraient à présent la naissance de mon coup, et cela initia un gloussement de ma part. La journée semblait plus que bien commencer !

Après s'être religieusement occupé de mon cas, nous inaugurâmes aussi la douche, et le petit salon, et de nouveau la douche. Pas une seule fois l'idée que mon frère et Bella aient pu nous entendre ne traversa mon esprit, il n'y avait que Jasper, et moi. Pourtant, lorsque vers dix heures on vint frapper à notre porte, il nous fallut nous rendre à l'évidence que nous n'avions peut-être pas été assez discrets.

J'enfilai rapidement le peignoir resté aux pieds du lit, et Jasper s'empara de l'autre qui était pendu à la porte de la salle de bain. Réfléchissant silencieusement à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et me trouvai face à un Edward littéralement au bord d'exploser… L'heure du sermon était arrivée…

_« Alice ! Non mais au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! »_

_« Euh… Eddie, excuse-moi… »_

_« Que je t'excuse ?! Pour quoi ? M'avoir ridiculisé en te remettant avec l'homme que j'ai combattu pour ton honneur ? M'avoir mis dans un embarras incommensurable en réalisant que oui, ma petite sœur a une vie intime pour le moins bruyante ? Ou bien pour avoir ruiné mon moment magique avec celle que j'aime ?! A moins que ce soit pour avoir oublié la raison pour laquelle tu es venue te confier à Bella hier après-midi… »_

Pas de doute, il était vraiment énervé… Je savais que ses raisons pour être en colère étaient légitimes. Oui, nous avions parcouru trois mille kilomètres pour régler son compte à Jasper. Oui, nous n'avions pas été très discrets dans nos ébats… Et oui, j'avais agi égoïstement alors que Bella et Edward n'aspiraient peut-être qu'à une nuit d'amour ensemble, leur première… Mais il ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce moment avec Jasper. Il était l'homme de ma vie, le seul qui puisse me faire sentir si spéciale, si en vie, si… Tout quoi ! J'avais besoin de lui, émotionnellement, mais aussi physiquement, je n'avais pas peur de le reconnaître. Et la fusion de nos corps étaient toujours si intense, qu'en effet, il m'était difficile de ne pas m'exprimer – non qu'il s'en plaigne par ailleurs…

_« Je suis navrée Edward, je n'ai pas réfléchi… »_

M'excuser était encore la seule chose à faire. Sinon il se serait encore plus énervé, et ça aurait pris des proportions énormes. Je connaissais l'oiseau, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter, même si j'estimais que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

_« Edward, si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, alors fais que ce soit moi. Alice n'y est pour rien. C'est ma faute. Toute cette histoire est ma faute, et même si je regrette amèrement que les choses aient tournées de la sorte, je tiens à en prendre la responsabilité. »_

_« Tes belles paroles ne m'auront pas, Jasper. Ma sœur est peut-être assez naïve pour croire à tes histoires, mais je refuse que tu traînes notre nom dans la boue de la sorte… »_

_« Mais Ed', il n'a rien fait de mal, vraiment… »_

_« C'est ce qu'il veut que tu crois. Et visiblement il a su y faire. Non mais regarde-toi un peu, tu es pathétique Alice ! Je croyais vraiment que tu avais changé, mais pas tant que ça… Tu as juste remplacé James par Jasper. Et tu sais comment on appelle ce genre de femme ! »_

Et avant que je ne comprenne ce que j'avais fait, la gifle était partie. Forte, bruyante, et incontrôlable. Il ne s'y attendait pas, moi non plus. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne prononce la moindre parole. Même Jasper retenait son souffle, attendant la réaction. Mais elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de laisser exploser sa colère et sa rage, Edward perdit toute couleur dans son visage pourtant déjà naturellement pâle, et me déclara le plus calmement du monde.

_« Alors c'est parfait, tout a été dit. Au revoir Alice. »_

Et il fit demi-tour vers sa chambre, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de le rattraper. Jasper referma alors la porte derrière moi, et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, se contentant juste d'être là. J'étais sous le choc. Edward et moi avions déjà eu des différents, comme la fois où je l'avais suivi pendant son rendez-vous avec Bella, mais jamais, jamais n'en étions nous venus aux mains. J'avais regretté ce geste à la seconde où ma main avait touché sa joue. J'étais allée trop loin, je le savais. Mais il avait dit des choses vraiment dures, et ça m'avait blessée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Et comment Bella allait-elle réagir ? Allait-elle me rejeter elle aussi ? Allais-je me retrouver toute seule ?

C'était officiel, mes retrouvailles avec Jasper venaient d'être horriblement gâchées. Dire que cette dispute était partie du simple fait qu'Edward m'avait trouvée trop bruyante la nuit dernière… C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Pourquoi refusait-il si durement de croire en Jasper ? Comment avait-il pu le comparer même une seconde avec James ? James était un idiot, un séducteur, et un bon à rien. Il n'avait fait que me mentir pendant cinq ans, et s'était réellement joué de moi. Certes, les circonstances avaient un peu donné le même aspect à cette histoire, mais il s'agissait vraiment d'une coïncidence. Je savais que les sentiments de Jasper étaient réels et sincères, et qu'il disait la vérité en déclarant de m'avoir jamais trompée, pas même une seconde.

Ce dernier me consola encore quelques minutes, avant de suggérer de sortir un peu. Prendre l'air nous ferait du bien, et nous aiderait à prendre de la distance par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'acquiesçai et fouinai dans ma valise à la recherche de quelque chose de mettable. Il demanda à ce que l'on fasse un détour par chez lui, juste pour qu'il puisse également se changer, et prendre ses papiers. Il était parti un peu à la hâte la veille, et avait tout laissé chez lui. Je finis de me préparer pendant qu'il alla récupérer sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Tandis que je sortais de la chambre pour le rejoindre, je tombai sur une Bella toute bouleversée. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je vis la détresse qui l'habitait et me ruai dans sa direction.

_« Bella ! »_

_« Oh Alice je suis tellement désolée ! Edward m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis navrée tout est de ma faute… »_

_« Bien sûr que non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le gifler comme ça. Je m'en veux atrocement tu n'imagines pas. »_

_« Il n'aurait jamais dû te dire ce qu'il a dit. C'était de la méchanceté pure, et totalement déplacé par rapport à la raison qui l'amenait en premier lieu. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire de commentaires sur vos retrouvailles pour le moins chaleureuses… Je voulais juste l'encourager à… Oh je suis désolée Alice, je ne voulais pas ça !!! »_

_« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Bella, je te jure que tu n'es pas responsable. Je vais trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça, je te le promets. »_

_« J'espère. J'allais sortir un peu, parce qu'il est absolument impossible pour l'instant, je ne peux rien lui dire. »_

_« Nous allions justement faire un tour avec Jasper, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Après tout, tu aurais vite fait de te perdre dans une grande ville comme ça. »_

Elle hocha la tête timidement, un peu embarrassée de s'imposer de la sorte. Moi au contraire, j'étais tellement soulagée de la savoir de mon côté ! Enfin en quelque sorte. Elle était ma meilleure amie, alors je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire scénario que de la perdre !

Jasper nous attendait en bas de l'hôtel, toujours vêtu de son jeans et de sa chemise ensanglantée. Il avait dû faire forte impression en montant dans ma chambre la veille s'il avait croisé du monde ! Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation et il se rangea à mon avis. Nous montâmes donc en voiture, direction sa maison pour une rapide toilette. J'eus le loisir de faire visiter les lieux à Bella pendant qu'il était parti se changer, lui expliquant tous les détails de notre week-end en amoureux de la fois dernière. Elle s'émerveilla de tout ce que je lui montrai, et me posa une multitude de questions sur nos retrouvailles.

Finalement Jasper vint nous retrouver à la cuisine, en pleine conversation de filles. Cependant je dus m'arrêter de parler à la seconde où il fit son entrée tant il était à couper le souffle. Il avait opté pour un pantalon un peu large marron et un t-shirt beige qui étaient très seyant. Ca le changeait tellement de ses autres tenues si classiques – bien que très séduisantes aussi hein, pas de méprise !!! Il me sourit tendrement, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de venir l'embrasser. Il sentait si bon en plus… Un léger raclement de gorge venant de derrière moi me rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls, et dans un petit rire enfantin je m'emparai de la main de Jasper pour l'entraîner dehors.

_« Bien, maintenant que tu es prêt, c'est l'heure de jouer les guides touristiques ! Fais nous visiter Houston ! Et n'oublie pas de passer par le centre hein, je veux voir les boutiques cette fois-ci ! »_

Il rit à ma remarque – je ne compris pas pourquoi, c'était tout à fait sérieux – et nous invita à remonter en voiture après un rapide coup de fil passé à son assistante pour l'avertir qu'il prenait congé. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions sur la route, chantant à tue-tête un air populaire qui passait à la radio. Je savais que j'exagérais un petit peu, mais c'était pour mieux oublier ma dispute du matin avec Edward. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres, et en réalité je cherchais réellement un moyen de régler cette histoire rapidement.

Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de faire une halte au centre commercial en chemin…

* * *

**_Quoi? Elle a raison non? On ne peut jamais passer à côté d'une séance shopping, ce serait un crime! Ca fait partie du folklore touristique! Hum... Oui bon je me tais. Sinon, vous avez aimé? Je sais, je ne suis pas tendre avec Edward, mais je sais pas, je l'aime bien en sanguin lol._**

**_N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, pendant ce temps je me mets au travail pour la suite! ++_**


	27. Balade en ville

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Allez, je dois le reconnaître, je me suis fait plaisir avec ce chapitre qui n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue, mais qui est si fidèle à Alice! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et la tête des gens qui me voyaient rire en le tapant dans le train, ça n'avait pas de prix! Bonne lecture à vous en attendant! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 27 – Balade en ville

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le centre de Houston puisse être aussi immense. J'avais bien appris à l'école que c'était une grande ville, certes, mais j'avais sous-estimé sa superficie réelle. Et moi qui croyais que les Texans en étaient encore à l'âge de pierre quelques mois auparavant. Vraiment, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil !!! Après un tour plus historique orchestré par mon homme et qui sembla énormément plaire à Bella, il consentit enfin à m'emmener faire un tour dans mon futur nouveau sanctuaire.

Il gara la voiture au parking souterrain, et m'expliqua que nous étions dans une galerie marchande à plusieurs étages. Je devrais donc être en mesure de trouver mon bonheur dans l'un d'eux. Mes yeux brillaient d'excitation en l'écoutant parler, et il me fut difficile de me contenir. Sautillant gaiement, je l'attirai plus en avant. Moins de parlotte, plus de magasins !!! Bella, qui avait l'habitude de mes crises de 'shoppingite' aigues, demanda s'il y avait la possibilité de s'asseoir dans les différentes boutiques. Jasper acquiesça, lui aussi soudain soulagé.

Tout d'abord je découvris une petite échoppe toute mignonne où ils vendaient des bijoux faits main. Ils étaient créés par une jeune femme guère plus âgée que moi, et je dus reconnaître le talent dont elle était pourvue. Ces petites boucles d'oreilles étaient absolument adorables ! Et si peu chères ! Non vraiment, c'était une affaire ! Allez, zouh, premier achat de la journée. Je me sentais déjà mieux. Rien de tel qu'un achat compulsif pour vous sentir renaître…

Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus une boutique à l'enseigne bien familière. Macy's !!!! Oh mon Dieu il y avait une de leurs filiales ici !!! Et Jasper ne m'en avait pas parlé, non mais franchement, à quoi pensait-il ?! Je me ruai donc à l'intérieur, bien indifférente de savoir si les autres me suivaient. Ca me faisait toujours cet effet quand j'entrai dans l'une de ces boutiques… Oh une magnifique petite robe vintage ! Oh, et ce pantalon noir ! Et cette veste en cuir !!! Mon Dieu il me fallait ces bottines !!!

Je courrais de ci de là, jetant négligemment mes articles dans un panier récupéré à l'entrée du magasin. Jasper semblait me suivre bien gentiment, complètement opaque à tout ce qui n'était pas moi. Adorable. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais arrêtée pour l'embrasser. Mais nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre, je voulais explorer au maximum cette caverne d'Ali Baba !!!

_« Tu sais Jasper, le mieux serait de laisser Alice ici et d'aller faire un tour. En général c'est ce que je fais. Elle est assez incontrôlable dans ces phases de shopping… »_

_« Ca va aller Bella, je vais rester avec elle. Par contre si ça t'intéresse il y a une librairie à l'étage au dessus, elle est réputée pour être assez complète. Tu y trouveras peut-être de quoi t'occuper. »_

_« Vraiment ? Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? »_

_« Pas du tout. Je vais garder un œil sur Alice. On se rejoint plus tard. »_

C'était qu'il était plutôt perspicace mon homme ! Il avait repéré immédiatement que Bella était une cérébrale, et que la mode n'était pas son dada. En même temps, vue la tenue qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Non sérieusement, qui portait encore des jeans et des pulls informes à plus de vingt cinq ans ?! Non non ça n'allait pas du tout ! Tiens, ce petit chemisier là, par exemple, il lui irait à ravir ! Il mettrait son teint en valeur, pas comme l'affreux sweatshirt qu'elle s'évertuait à porter à travers les années… Et cette petite jupe là, ce ne serait pas plus seyant ? Ma main à couper qu'Edward ne dirait pas non à voir un peu ses gambettes ! Oui, enfin s'il se décidait un jour à se lancer… Et accessoirement à me reparler…

Peut-être devrais-je lui ramener quelque chose. Un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. Un livre peut-être ? Ou un dvd ? Je savais qu'il adorait la musique classique aussi, et il me semblait avoir entendu qu'ils avaient ressorti une compilation des titres les plus célèbres de De Bussy. Je n'aurais qu'à demander son avis à Jasper, il saurait ce qui serait le mieux. C'était bien utile d'avoir un petit ami cultivé. D'ailleurs où se cachait-il ? Je ne le voyais nulle part. Se pouvait-il que je l'ai effrayé en entrant dans ce havre de paix ? Quand même pas, je n'avais même encore rien acheté ici !

_« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »_

_« Ah, te voilà, je me demandais où tu étais passé. Et Bella ? Où est-elle ? »_

_« Je l'ai envoyée dans la librairie au dessus. Elle n'est pas très shopping n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non pas vraiment, à mon grand désespoir… Personne ne veut jamais aller faire les magasins avec moi… »_

_« Moi je suis là. »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil Jazz, tu n'es pas une fille. J'apprécie énormément ton sacrifice, mais je peux clairement voir que tu ne t'amuses pas autant que moi ici… »_

_« Si un jour elle a le temps, je suis sûr que Rosalie adorerait t'accompagner. »_

Décidément, cet homme savait toujours ce que j'avais envie d'entendre ! Je lâchai un instant ma pile d'affaire à essayer, le temps d'une douce pause tendresse. Mes lèvres virent se poser sur les siennes, et déjà je sentais qu'il me fallait lutter pour ne pas m'abandonner à une étreinte plus passionnée. A croire que je n'en aurais jamais assez de son corps, de son âme… Non Alice non, j'étais chez Macy's bon sang, c'était sacré ! Et on ne bafouait pas un lieu sacré !!!

Reprenant mes esprits, je décidai d'aller faire quelques essayages aux cabines, Jasper n'aurait qu'à me donner son avis. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur la petite banquette devant les stands d'essayage et attendit. Et là, je m'adonnai à mon passe-temps favori. Le défilé de mode. Ah, cette sensation de tissu neuf le long de ma peau… L'odeur des vêtements encore jamais portés… L'atmosphère presque euphorique qui s'étendait tout autour de moi…

Ce fut à ce moment que je perdis tout sens des réalités. Jupes, robes, pantalons, chemisiers, tout y passa. Une tenue après l'autre, je venais parader devant mon compagnon, lui demandant son avis sur chacune d'elle. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas exactement sa passion, mais il fut assez adorable pour jouer le jeu et me faire des commentaires autres que « tu es très jolie » ou « mais non ça ne te grossit pas » pendant tous les essayages. Une petite idée germa alors dans ma tête, et je décidai de ne pas oublier après que je sois passée à la caisse du magasin.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, j'avais effectué mon tri. A gauche, la pile bonne à prendre. A droite, celle des articles que je laissais. Et au milieu, c'était les peut-être. Oui parce que nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque de passer à côté de LA bonne affaire au meilleur prix. Oui oui j'en avais conscience, ça sonnait comme le jingle d'une mauvaise publicité, et alors ? J'embauchai Jasper pour m'aider à me décider, et une fois encore, bien docilement, il me donna des conseils bien avisés. N'était-il pas formidable ?! Il méritait une récompense…

Mon choix final effectué, je me rendis à la caisse pour régler mes articles. J'étais encore en train de chercher mon portefeuille dans mon sac à main que déjà Jasper tendait une carte de crédit couleur dorée à la vendeuse. Je connaissais ces codes de couleurs, c'était pour les comptes dont les balances étaient supérieures à 10000 dollars non ? Pfff… Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser payer !

_« Jazz, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! »_

_« Ca me fait plaisir, je t'assure. »_

_« Je peux payer pour mes dépenses tu sais. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres magasins qui attendent ton passage… »_

Je souris, touchée de son attention. Oui, il y avait une boutique qui attendait mon arrivée, et dont j'étais sure qu'il apprécierait le contenu… Reprenant le sac de mes achats dans une main, je le gratifiai d'un baiser, reprenant la sienne dans l'autre. Elle était toujours si chaude… Pas comme moi qui avait toujours froid. Enfin ici ce n'était pas comme à Forks, le climat était beaucoup plus doux. Suivant les indications des panneaux du centre, je retrouvai aisément mon chemin – l'habitude sans doute – et me dirigeai vers la boutique que j'avais en tête. Victoria's Secret !

_« Euh… Alice, je… Il vaut peut-être mieux que je t'attende ici…»_

_« Non Jazz, tu viens avec moi, tu pourras me dire ce que tu aimes comme ça ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Oh ne fais pas ton prude, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une façade et qu'au fond tu as toujours rêvé de rentrer dans l'une de ces boutiques. En plus, tu pourras savoir ma taille et tout ça si un jour tu m'achètes de la lingerie ! »_

Il déglutit péniblement, laissant son imagination prendre le dessus un moment. Il finit par prendre une grande respiration et acquiesça. Parfait, alors en avant ! Je tins sa main fermement pendant tout le temps où je me promenais dans les allées. L'emmener avec moi certes, le laisser à la portée des vautours, jamais de la vie ! Une vendeuse s'approcha de nous, et demanda si nous avions besoin d'aide. Je la remerciai et lui demandai où trouver le rayon dentelle. J'avais eu l'occasion de me rendre compte qu'une certaine personne semblait particulièrement réactive à ce style de matière… Elle nous indiqua aimablement le chemin, puis prit congé.

Jasper regardait partout autour de lui, respirant la culpabilité. Je pressai alors affectueusement sa main, pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas à être tendu comme ça, des tas d'hommes accompagnaient leur femme ou petite amie dans ce genre d'endroit !

_« Jazz, pourquoi tu as l'air si effrayé ? »_

_« Alice, nous sommes dans un magasin de lingerie fine… Evidemment que je suis un peu nerveux. »_

_« Un peu ? A ce rythme tu vas me broyer la main. Détends-toi ! Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ce que tu voudrais me voir porter ? Je sais que tu apprécies ce type de lingerie. »_

_« Tu es sérieuse ? »_

_« Bien sûr, montre-moi ! Après tout, tu es le seul à les voir, donc autant que tu choisisses ! »_

_« C'est embarrassant Alice, j'ai l'impression d'être un pervers. »_

Pff, il avait moins d'états d'âme lorsque nous étions dans la chambre d'hôtel… Et moi qui pensais lui faire plaisir en l'emmenant ici… James adorait quand nous allions dans ce genre de boutique. Bon, en même temps, Jasper n'était pas James, c'était évident. Mais je pensais vraiment que c'était quelque chose que tous les hommes appréciaient. Bah, tant pis ! Nous étions là, autant en profiter quand même, que monsieur soit à l'aise ou non !

Je parcourus avec attention les différents portants exposant les modèles. Tiens, celui-ci était joli. Je m'en saisis, consciente que mon compagnon derrière moi semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Tiens donc, il n'était pas si embarrassé que ça après tout. Je pris un petit panier à proximité, et commençai à le remplir de différents ensembles aux formes et couleurs différentes. Il me suivait sans un mot, observant mes moindres faits et gestes à la manière d'un gentil petit toutou.

_« Bien, je crois que c'est bon ! »_

_« Tu vas acheter tout ça ? »_

_« Non, je vais les essayer d'abord. Et je compte bien sur ton aide pour au moins me dire s'ils me vont ! »_

_« Ici ? »_

_« Non dans les cabines gros bêta ! Allez viens ! »_

Je le tirai par la manche, avant de nous faire entrer dans l'une des spacieuses cabines prévues à cet effet. Il semblait complètement perdu, regardant tout autour de lui, et surtout ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait avec moi _dans_ la cabine. Je lui indiquai qu'il pouvait s'asseoir, et que la règle dans ce genre d'établissement était très stricte. Il ne se passerait rien ici, il avait juste le droit de regarder.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Paradis ou enfer ? Je n'étais pas bien sûr… Non vraiment, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?! Suivant les ordres d'Alice, je m'assis sur le petit banc mis à la disposition des visiteurs de cette cabine privée. Une cabine privée… C'était un truc de fous… Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Alors que j'essayais de calmer mon pauvre cœur déjà bien agité par ces émotions, voilà qu'Alice commença à se déshabiller devant moi le plus naturellement du monde, pas gênée une seule seconde de sa nudité. D'accord, nous n'étions que tous les deux, mais il y avait quand même une caméra de surveillance ! L'idée qu'un vigile puisse se rincer l'œil en admirant le corps parfait de mon Alice ne me plaisait pas beaucoup…

Mais toutes ces pensées s'envolèrent de mon esprit quand elle se tourna vers moi, seulement vêtue d'un petit ensemble de sous-vêtements violet en dentelle. Oui en fait, je n'étais plus capable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Elle était époustouflante. Et sexy… Et terriblement désirable… Et…

_« Non Jasper, on ne touche pas je t'ai dit ! Tu as juste le droit de regarder, et de me dire si tu aimes. Quoi que vu ton visage, ça ne fait pas grand doute… Si tu aimes, je prends, et tu auras tout le loisir de t'amuser une fois rentrés chez toi. C'est bien compris ?»_

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, et j'étais littéralement sidérée par sa beauté ainsi dévoilée devant moi. Elle me redemanda pour la forme si j'aimais cette ensemble, ce à quoi je ne pus que dire oui, cent fois oui. La façon dont la dentelle révélait ses formes sans rien montrer d'indécent, et ces petits lacets sur les côtés du bas… Hum oui, bien, concentrons-nous. Elle se retourna pour se changer, et essayer autre chose. Pudiquement – hum – elle me demanda de ne pas regarder quelques instants, ce que je fis sans broncher.

J'entendis le bruit de tissu passer sur sa peau. Du satin, sans aucun doute… Je fus autorisé à rouvrir les yeux, et une nouvelle fois manquai de m'étrangler devant l'apparition angélique devant moi. Oui enfin angélique, c'était plutôt démoniaque en vérité… Elle portait cette fois une petite nuisette blanche satinée, toute simple, très fine, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour mieux me laisser évaluer l'ensemble. Absolument divin…

_« Alors ? »_

_« J'aime beaucoup… »_

_« Bien, alors c'est un oui pour celle-là aussi. Mais attention hein, je ne peux pas tout acheter tu sais ! »_

Ca n'avait aucune importance, je comptais de toute façon lui prendre tous les articles qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre. Quitte à le faire dans son dos si elle refusait de me laisser payer. Après tout, c'était pour mon plaisir avait-elle dit non ? Elle essaya ainsi un nombre impressionnant de tenues toutes extrêmement sexy, et la bataille fut rude pour ne pas laisser mon trouble être trop apparent. Une chance d'avoir choisi de porter un pantalon large aujourd'hui…

Après une bonne demi-heure d'essayage divers, elle avait fait son choix. Elle se rhabilla prestement, laissant de côté quelques ensembles qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Je les récupérai discrètement et la suivis à la caisse. Pendant qu'elle discutait avec la vendeuse de leur dernière collection, j'en profitai pour régler mes achats et glissai le paquet dans le sac de chez Macy's. Tellement absorbée dans sa conversation, Alice ne se rendit compte de rien, et sortit toute guillerette de la boutique.

Une fois à l'extérieur je l'attirai à moi avec impatience, et m'emparai de ses lèvres fiévreusement. Elle m'avait assez fait attendre !

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même fougue que lui. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Et visiblement, il avait apprécié le spectacle, il ne pouvait pas le cacher… Hihi, cela promettait d'être intéressant une fois rentrés chez lui… Après quelques minutes de flirt intensif, je m'écartai doucement de lui. Il était temps de retrouver Bella, elle devait en avoir fini à la librairie depuis un moment à présent. Je laissai Jasper me guider jusqu'à l'étage, puis me montrer le chemin jusqu'au magasin. Il se sentait étrangement plus à l'aise tout à coup…

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour la repérer, plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage au rayon littérature. Oui car en plus de s'intéresser à la médecine, Bella était une lectrice de romans assidue ! Je la sortis donc de son petit monde fictif et lui montrai rapidement mes achats. Etonnamment, sa réaction ne fut pas exactement celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Au lieu de se réjouir et de s'exciter sur mes tenues, elle se mit à rougir violemment, bégayant comme lorsqu'elle était embarrassée… Décidément je n'étais pas bien chanceuse aujourd'hui !

_« Mesdemoiselles, je propose que nous fassions une halte pour manger quelque chose. Personnellement je meurs de faim. »_

_« Oui, je suis d'accord, maintenant que tu le dis moi aussi j'ai faim… On te suit Jazz ! »_

Il sourit avant de nous amener vers un petit restaurant dans la galerie. On nous installa rapidement à une table, et nous fûmes servis en un temps record. Impressionnant, jamais ça ne se passerait comme ça à Forks un jour d'affluence ! Je vis que Bella pensait comme moi, mais je ne fis aucune remarque, et la laissai bavarder un peu littérature avec Jasper. Pendant ce temps je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement…

Comment allais-je pouvoir ramener Edward à de meilleurs sentiments ? Je savais qu'en premier lieu je n'aurais jamais dû le gifler. Mais il m'avait vraiment poussée à bout cette fois-ci. Oui, c'était vrai, j'avais pardonné rapidement à Jasper. Mais c'était parce que j'estimais qu'il avait été sincère, et que toute cette histoire n'avait réellement été qu'un affreux malentendu. Et d'ailleurs, c'était Edward lui-même qui s'était emballé tout seul en décrétant que nous devions tous nous rendre à Houston pour lui régler son compte… Pourquoi refusait-il à ce point de le croire, ou au moins de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le convaincre de me pardonner, et ce avant notre retour à Forks… A la base, il m'avait reproché ma nuit d'amour avec Jasper. Etait-ce à dire qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Bella ? Ca aurait été logique si on pensait qu'ils n'avaient réservé qu'une seule chambre pour deux… Si je les aidais à enfin conclure, est-ce qu'il me détesterait toujours ??? Ca valait la peine d'essayer, bien que je ne fus pas sure que mes méthodes leur conviennent réellement… Pourtant parfois, le radical ça fonctionnait bien. Après tout, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur sentiment, _après _m'avoir surprise en train de les espionner. Et grâce à mon aide aussi. Enfin bref. Il fallait que je parvienne à trouver quelque chose d'assez intense pour qu'ils passent outre leur affligeante timidité. Surtout Edward. En espérant seulement que ce stratagème le fasse réaliser que je l'aimais très fort, que je lui étais redevable de toujours vouloir mon bonheur, et que je détestais être fâchée avec lui…

_« Alice qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Hein euh, de quoi ? »_

_« Tu as écouté un mot de ce que l'on a dit ? »_

_« Oui oui, vous parliez du dernier roman de Stephenie Meyer, et comment il allait être adapté en film et- »_

_« C'était il y a dix minutes… Là on parlait de ce qu'on devait faire maintenant, rentrer à l'hôtel ou profiter encore un peu. »_

_« Oh, oui… Euh… Rentrons, avec un peu de chance, Edward se sera un peu calmé … »_

Et après un bon dessert que je partageai avec Jasper comme dans les films et sous le regard désapprobateur de Bella, nous reprîmes le chemin de l'hôtel. Je craignais un peu de retrouver mon frère, mais je savais également que je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement. Et Jasper serait à mes côtés, donc tout irait bien. Et cette nuit, j'irais dormir chez lui, comme ça Edward et Bella auraient un peu d'intimité, et je culpabiliserais moins. Et j'avais très envie de me retrouver seule avec mon homme dans sa maison, comme à l'époque.

Une fois dans le long couloir de l'hôtel je regagnai ma chambre, tandis que Bella rejoignait son compagnon. Discrètement, j'attendis quelques instants sans faire de bruit, des fois que j'entende des bribes de conversation. Après tout, si Edward nous avait entendus la nuit dernière, alors je pouvais bien surprendre leur discussion non ? Malheureusement pour moi, mais heureusement pour elle, il n'y eut aucun éclat de voix. Peut-être n'était-il pas dans la chambre…

Jasper me demanda de prendre quelques affaires à emmener pour la nuit, et par là je le soupçonnais de vouloir parler des petites choses affriolantes dont j'avais fait l'achat un peu plus tôt. J'accédai à sa demande avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et le laissai passer un coup de fil en attendant. Depuis là où j'étais, je pouvais le voir, assis sur le canapé du petit salon de la suite – oui parce qu'il fallait préciser que mon frère avait réservé deux suites, il ne savait pas faire les choses simplement. Il était absolument irrésistible ainsi concentré, le regard fixe, gesticulant dans le vide en donnant quelques directives à son interlocuteur. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en lui faisant confiance. Il ne m'aurait jamais menti, j'en étais certaine.

Mes affaires enfin prêtes – je devenais particulièrement efficace dans les préparations de bagages en deux temps trois mouvements – je vins le rejoindre sur le sofa, posant ma tête sur ses genoux, et laissant mes jambes se balancer dans le vide. Il sourit affectueusement, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. C'était là la vie dont je rêvais pour nous, et Edward allait bien devoir finir par l'accepter.

Quelques minutes plus tard il raccrocha, s'excusant pour ce petit intermède professionnel, et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Dans le couloir je tombai sur mon frère, qui lorsqu'il nous aperçut ensemble détourna le regard d'un air hautain. Il était toujours fâché… Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, nous trouverions une solution. Serrant la main de Jasper dans la mienne, je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture sans un mot, et nous nous mîmes en route vers sa maison sans tarder. A défaut de résoudre mes problèmes familiaux aujourd'hui, je pourrais passer une soirée romantique avec l'homme de ma vie ! Ne disait-on pas que « demain était un autre jour » ?...

* * *

**_Ah, une bonne vieille séance de shopping, rien de tel pour se remettre d'applomb. Moi, shopaholic? Si peu... ;o) Oui bon d'accord je reconnais, je suis un peu une Alice en puissance de ce côté là, sauf que ma carte à moi est pas gold, juste normale... ^^_**

**_Je pense être en mesure de finir le chapitre suivant qui sera assez épique ce soir, donc avec un peu de chance, vous l'aurez demain! Sinon au pire dimanche, on verra bien. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça représente réellement une grande motivation pour moi, parce que ça me montre que vous aimez ce que je fais, et que même quelques mots sont toujours une source de bonheur pour moi! _**

**_En attendant un grand merci à Elisect32 et Chibi Hitsuji pour leurs grandes reviews très agréables à lire, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres revieweuses quotidiennes que je ne saurais assez remercier! ^_^_**

**_A très vite, ++_**


	28. Hasardeuse Mésaventure

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, même si je doute qu'elle aurait un jour pensé leur faire subir ça lol..._**

**_A/N: Et voilà, comme promis, un tout nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud! J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle bien que pas pour tout le monde, et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 28 – Hasardeuse mésaventure

DRIIIIIIING !

Ca, ce bruit immonde me vrillant les oreilles un matin de très bonne heure, c'était la sonnerie de mon portable que j'avais omis d'éteindre la veille avant de m'endormir dans les bras de Jasper. Un oubli que je ne manquais pas de regretter… A tâtons, je me mis à la recherche de l'appareil quelque part sur la table de chevet, sous les quelques vêtements qui avaient atterris là tout à fait par hasard. Bref, encore à moitié ensommeillée, je retrouvai mon téléphone qui sonnait toujours sur le rythme de « Don't stop believing » de la troupe Glee. Je jetai un œil encore vitreux au réveil, il n'était que 6h du matin. Soit seulement quelques heures depuis que je m'étais endormie… Oui, enfin, pas que je m'en plaigne.

Jasper leva lourdement la tête pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit, et quand il réalisa que c'était mon portable, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Lui non plus n'était pas foncièrement du matin quand il ne travaillait pas. Afin de le laisser dormir, j'attrapai l'appareil et m'isolai dans la salle de bain en enfilant une robe de chambre dix fois trop grande pour moi. C'était Bella.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Alice ? C'est Bella. »_

_« Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse béton pour appeler à une heure pareille… »_

_« Je suis enfermée dans la salle de bain de ma chambre d'hôtel… »_

Euh, je n'étais pas sure de comprendre là… C'était moi qui était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire de la salle de bain, à six heures du matin, le téléphone à la main non ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi dans la même position, et surtout, pourquoi m'appelait-elle ?!

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je n'en sortirai plus jamais de ma vie… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! »_

_« Je suis morte de honte, et je ne pourrai jamais plus affronter le regard de ton frère… »_

_« Tu ne veux pas reprendre depuis le début ? Je ne te suis pas du tout là… Tu peux y aller, Jasper dort encore, et je suis moi aussi à la salle de bain. »_

_« Bien. Hier soir, après qu'on se soit séparées, je suis retournée dans ma chambre, espérant y trouver Edward. Je voulais qu'on essaie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, et tenter d'arranger les choses entre vous. Mais il n'était pas là, sorti je ne sais où. Du coup, en attendant son retour, j'ai commencé à faire un peu de rangement dans mes affaires. Tu sais comment je suis dans ces moments là, un peu comme toi quand on te laisse dans une boutique ! Enfin bref, j'étais totalement absorbée dans ma tâche, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il est entré silencieusement, et est venu à ma rencontre. Il semblait toujours contrarié, mais pas autant que ce matin, ou en tout cas pas après moi. »_

_« Bien sûr que non, c'est à moi qu'il en veut ! »_

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère après elle, elle n'y était pour rien, et n'avait fait que faire le tampon entre lui et moi. La pauvre, ce rôle ne devait pas être facile à tenir… Elle m'expliqua ensuite qu'ils avaient d'abord discuté de choses assez banales, histoire de réchauffer légèrement l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas un luxe compte tenu de l'animosité que j'avais ressenti en passant à sa hauteur la veille. Et puis parler, ça ils savaient bien faire tous les deux.

Il lui avait demandé où elle était partie une partie de la journée. Elle lui avait alors raconté notre périple à travers la ville, Jasper jouant les guides, puis notre balade au centre commercial. Elle lui avait parlé de l'immense librairie qu'elle avait visitée de fond en comble, et lui avait montré tous les livres qu'elle s'était acheté, réalisant qu'avec tout ça elle aurait surement des soucis pour respecter la limitation de poids de sa valise… Alors qu'elle parlait, il s'était soudain approché d'elle et l'avait embrassée. Comme ça, sans prévenir, et surtout avec bien plus d'ardeur que d'habitude. Elle avait été d'abord surprise, puis trop heureuse de sa réaction aussi incompréhensible que spontanée, elle avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou et avait répondu à son baiser.

Il l'avait embrassée longtemps, avec passion, ses mains n'hésitant pas à découvrir des endroits de son corps encore jamais explorés. Elle l'avait entraîné vers la chambre, ne rompant leur étreinte que pour reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, nul besoin de le décrire, je l'avais bien deviné toute seule. Et jamais Bella ne m'en parlerait-elle par téléphone ! Au fond de moi, j'avais eu envie de crier « pas trop tôt ! », mais je m'étais retenue pour ne pas l'offenser. Mais tout de même, plus de deux mois pour passer à l'acte, c'était assez impressionnant !

Je réfléchis alors un instant. Si elle avait en effet passé une nuit d'amour avec Edward, alors pourquoi me téléphonait-elle depuis la salle de bain où elle s'était enfermée, m'annonçant qu'elle n'en sortirait plus de peur de devoir affronter le regard de mon frère ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

_« Bella, tu as couché avec mon frère, hallelujah, mais vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es enfermée dans la salle de bain alors ? »_

_« J'y viens, j'y viens. Tout s'était bien passé, et nous étions tous les deux au lit. Il était tard, ou tôt comme tu veux, alors je me suis endormie. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Edward s'est réveillé, en forme si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est venu se serrer contre moi dans le lit, et ne m'y attendant pas, j'ai eu un mouvement brusque… Oh mon dieu Alice qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !!! »_

Honnêtement, je me sentais affreusement mal. Parce que d'un côté, oui, sa situation devait être horrible, et je m'inquiétais de savoir si Edward allait bien. Mais en même temps, j'avais une folle envie d'exploser de rire en imaginant la scène ! Elle n'était pas croyable ! Tellement habituée à l'éternel réserve de son petit ami, elle avait pris peur en le sentant faire un geste vers elle… Combien de fois Jasper m'avait réveillée au milieu de la nuit pour un petit moment de tendresse ? Si je l'avais frappé à chaque fois, à l'heure actuelle, j'aurais été sure qu'il se serait retrouvé stérile, et moi peut-être célibataire… Rho je n'étais pas gentille de me moquer, elle était vraiment mal… Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais vraiment envie de rire en repensant à la scène !

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ça va aller. Où est-il à présent ? »_

_« Je voulais l'examiner, mais il n'a pas voulu, il a dit que ça irait. Il est dans notre chambre, il attend que je ressorte d'ici… Je me sens tellement coupable ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de réagir comme ça ?! Je suis une idiote Alice, une idiote incapable de simplement apprécier un geste de son petit ami… Pourtant tout s'était si bien passé… J'étais tellement contente… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas te quitter pour ça. C'était un accident, tu dormais, tu as eu un mouvement réflexe, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »_

_« Ca t'est déjà arrivé ? »_

_« Euh non, mais je suis persuadée que c'est arrivé à plein de gens ! Bon écoute, je vais m'habiller, et réveiller Jasper pour que nous retournions à l'hôtel. Lui s'inquiètera de savoir si Edward va bien, et moi je viendrai t'aider à trouver une solution d'accord ? »_

Je la devinai hochant la tête à l'autre bout du fil, penaude. Je lui promis d'être là dans une petite heure environ, et raccrochai. Bon, maintenant il me fallait réveiller Jasper, et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire ! Autant c'était un amour quand il était éveillé, autant un Jazz endormi, c'était une autre histoire. Un peu comme un gros ours mal léché… Et je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen de ne pas risquer de le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé une heure à Bella, histoire d'avoir assez de temps…

Je retournai donc doucement dans la chambre, m'allongeant près de lui après m'être débarrassée de la robe de chambre. Je vins me glisser contre lui, déposant de petits baisers furtifs le long de son bras, de son épaule, de son cou. Il frissonna bientôt, et soupira d'aise. Son bras libre vint m'enlacer pour m'attirer contre lui tandis que je continuais de l'amadouer. Mes lèvres se posèrent le long de sa tempe, de sa mâchoire, avant de terminer sur les siennes, tout en douceur.

_« Hello JazzBoy… »_

_« Mmm… »_

_« Tu es réveillé ? »_

Ma question était purement rhétorique. Oh que oui, il était réveillé ! Au moins une partie de lui !!! Enfin passons… La suite fut tout à fait agréable pour tous les deux, et je pouvais considérer la mission 'réveil de Jasper' accomplie. Maintenant nous devions nous dépêcher de nous doucher et de nous habiller pour rejoindre Bella et ce qu'il restait de mon frère. Je quittai donc le lit à regret, et il protesta devant mon départ si rapide. Il voulait traîner au lit, et je pouvais le comprendre. Sauf qu'il y avait urgence, et qu'il nous fallait nous hâter. Je l'attirai sous la douche, où je dus user d'habiles stratagèmes pour ne pas finir par céder à ses avances, puis me changeai rapidement. Un coup de peigne, un peu de maquillage, et j'étais fin prête. Jasper traînait encore à la salle de bain, un peu contrarié que notre grasse matinée en amoureux ne se trouve gâchée de la sorte.

J'avais fini par lui raconter toute l'histoire, et il avait fini par mieux comprendre mon empressement à rejoindre l'hôtel. Sans grande surprise et ce malgré leurs différents apparemment irréconciliables, Jasper avait immédiatement éprouvé une solidarité toute masculine pour la douleur de mon frère. Ce genre d'accident lui était arrivé une fois par le passé m'avait il raconté, et il ne souhaitait à personne d'avoir à vivre ça. Malgré mes supplications il refusa de me raconter comment c'était arrivé, mais je n'abandonnai pas l'idée de le savoir un jour.

Une fois prêts il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'hôtel, et nous rejoignîmes la chambre d'Edward et Bella. Je frappai doucement, espérant sincèrement que mon frère me laisserait lui parler. Il vint alors ouvrir, et j'eus du mal à décrypter le regard qu'il nous lança. Sans doute un mélange de colère et de douleur…

_« Bonjour Edward… Bella m'a appelée, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi lui parler. »_

_« Elle est à la salle de bain et refuse de sortir. Surtout dis lui bien que je ne lui en veux pas ! »_

_« Elle a bien de la chance… »_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, et m'empressai de rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle s'y était enfermée à clef, et je lui demandai de me laisser entrer. Un léger click m'informa qu'elle avait ouvert. Un dernier regard vers les garçons me laissa entendre qu'Edward n'était toujours pas enclin à laisser sa chance à Jasper, mais ce dernier essayait vraiment de le convaincre, tout en s'enquérant de son état. Rassurée à l'idée que leur discussion ne tourne pas de nouveau en pugilat, alors je pus rentrer voir mon amie.

Le tableau était assez saisissant. Elle était assise par terre, appuyée contre la baignoire de marbre. Elle n'était vêtue que de la robe de chambre de l'hôtel, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, à la manière d'une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Je vins alors m'asseoir à côté d'elle, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle eut un petit sanglot étouffé, et je la consolai du mieux que je pus. La tâche allait être rude…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais dans le salon de la suite avec Edward. Il restait silencieux, évitant mon regard. Et lorsqu'il levait finalement les yeux vers moi, ce n'était pas particulièrement chaleureux… Je souhaitais sincèrement trouver un moyen de lui témoigner ma bonne foi, mais je ne savais pas comment. Techniquement je n'avais rien fait de mal, tout n'avait été qu'un affreux malentendu, et il m'était donc difficile de lui prouver que jamais je n'aurais trompé sa sœur. Seulement pour une raison que j'ignorais, il s'évertuait à penser le contraire… Pourtant, lors de notre rendez-vous à quatre, nous avions plutôt bien sympathisé, et il m'avait semblé avoir gagné son respect… Certes je n'étais pas l'homme parfait et idéal dont il pouvait rêver pour sa sœur. J'étais un homme qui avait été brisé par le passé, qui avait ses propres problèmes à régler, mais j'aimais Alice de toute mon âme. C'était une chose de certaine. Elle était l'Amour de ma vie, celle qui m'était destinée. Plus jamais mes yeux ne se poseraient sur une autre femme, j'en étais persuadé. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui m'avait fait m'emporter devant Lucy l'autre jour.

Alice était et resterait la seule. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Mais comment faire ?!

_« Edward, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te dire ça, mais sache qu'Alice se sent affreusement mal pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous hier. Depuis je sais qu'elle n'a eu de cesse de chercher un moyen de se faire pardonner… »_

_« Et si elle commençait par ouvrir les yeux et arrêter d'être si crédule ! »_

_« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir croire que je l'ai effectivement trompée ? »_

_« Parce que ton explication est trop bancale, que les copains d'Alice l'ont toujours fait souffrir, et que tous ont fini par la rendre malheureuse ! »_

_« Et tu comptes me faire payer pour les souffrances que lui ont causés les autres ? C'est un peu exagéré tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, tu me sembles être un homme intelligent, et plutôt droit, tu dois bien te rendre compte que ta sœur et moi, c'est du sérieux. Je ne compte pas la quitter, ni la blesser. »_

Il ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans un mutisme total, réfléchissant probablement à ce que je venais de lui dire. Son visage crispé indiquait qu'il avait encore mal, ce que je pouvais totalement comprendre. Alice était toujours dans la salle de bain avec Bella, essayant de la raisonner. Espérons qu'elle soit plus chanceuse que moi ! Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant qu'il ne se passe enfin quelque chose.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Enfin Bella s'était résolue à m'écouter, et avait accepté de sortir de la salle de bain. Je la tenais par la main, la guidant à l'extérieur puisqu'elle semblait refuser de relever la tête pour affronter le regard d'Edward. Ce dernier se précipita à sa hauteur dès qu'elle fut en vue, et lui répéta doucement qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, que ce n'était qu'un accident. Un accident douloureux certes, mais un accident tout de même. Elle sanglota une nouvelle fois en s'accrochant à lui, s'excusant au moins un millier de fois, tandis que je rejoignais les bras de mon homme.

_« Alice… Merci d'être venue… »_

Je me retournai suite à la remarque de mon frère, aussi inattendue que dénuée de colère. Bella était maintenant assise sur la banquette, essayant de reprendre contenance, et il ne me regardait pas directement, mais je pris ces quelques mots comme un premier pas vers une réconciliation possible.

_« De rien Edward, c'était normal, Bella est ma meilleure amie… Et quoi que tu en penses, tu es toujours mon frère non ?»_

_« Oui, je suis toujours ton frère. »_

_« Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé hier… Je ne voulais vraiment pas, c'était juste… »_

_« Je sais, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin moi aussi… »_

_« Plus fâchés ? »_

Il ouvrit ses bras, et trop heureuse de ne plus avoir à batailler pour retrouver son affection, je m'y réfugiai avec empressement. C'était mon grand frère, et il était ma seule famille, et je l'adorais plus que tout quand il ne faisait pas ses crises de surprotection fraternelle.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas être fâché après toi bien longtemps… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ta décision. »_

_« Je suppose que c'est déjà un bon début. Mais tu verras que j'ai eu raison !»_

A ces mots je revins reprendre ma place auprès de Jasper, trop heureuse que tout ce soit une nouvelle fois arrangé pour le mieux. Je devais avoir un ange gardien veillant au dessus de ma tête… Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance beaucoup moins pesante, Bella se détendant un peu à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Nous passâmes l'après-midi au cinéma, tous les quatre, même si Edward n'échangeait que le strict nécessaire en paroles avec Jasper. Ce dernier sembla s'en accommoder, et tâcha de se tenir à carreaux tout du long. Même si je dus reconnaître que certains passages du film m'échappèrent pour une raison inconnue…

Le soir, nous allâmes tous au restaurant pour finir la journée de façon agréable, toujours guidés par un Jasper particulièrement charmant. Au soir, Edward et Bella retournèrent à l'hôtel, tandis que je rentrai avec mon compagnon à sa maison. A peine arrivés ses belles manières laissèrent place à l'homme passionné que je savais qu'il était, d'autant plus en sachant que mon avion pour Seattle repartait demain. Je m'étais efforcée de ne pas y penser de la journée, espérant que peut-être ce moment disparaîtrait si je n'y faisais pas allusion. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, et je m'abandonnai totalement dans cette étreinte pour une fois de plus ne plus penser.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans ses bras, reposant doucement contre sa poitrine. J'aimais entendre les battements de son cœur, cela m'apaisait toujours. Ses doigts caressaient distraitement mon dos. Il était tard dehors, et pourtant je ne souhaitais pas dormir. Je voulais profiter un maximum du temps qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble. Pourtant une pensée me taraudait depuis quelques heures, mais je n'osais la formuler tout haut de peur de tout gâcher… Pourtant il fallait que ça sorte…

_« Jazz, que dirais-tu si je venais m'installer à Houston ? »_

* * *

_**Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Intéressant non? Je ne serai certainement pas en mesure de vous réécrire un chapitre avant lundi, pour la bonne et simple raison que je suis overbookée ce week-end, et que j'ai droit à un peu de repos moi aussi ^^. Mais promis je ne vous oublie pas, et je rédigerai vite la suite!**_

_**Bon week-end, et que ça ne vous empêche pas de poster pleiiiiiin de reviews! ++**_


	29. Le Grand Chambardement

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Voilà, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre qui fait suite au super cliffangher de la dernière fois. Bon, je sais, il n'est pas très long, en tout cas pas autant que ce que je vous offre d'habitude, mais week-end chargé, et journée flemme hier, ça donne ça. Et puis ça me permet de couper normalement pour enchaîner sur la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture! :o)_**

* * *

Chapitre 29 – Le grand chambardement

Je pouvais voir qu'il était surpris. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je propose quelque chose d'aussi important à un moment pareil… Pourtant, quand on y réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment… Parce que je savais que si je repartais sans lui avoir demandé, alors je l'aurais regretté, et alors peut-être serions-nous passé à côté de quelque chose d'énorme… Il se redressa sur les coudes, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_« Tu… Tu es sérieuse ? »_

_« Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais à la vérité, mais avec toute cette histoire, je me dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je pourrais quitter mon travail à la boutique, et en chercher un nouveau ici. Je pourrais même peut-être demander à Rosalie si son offre tient toujours… Comme ça je serais avec toi tous les jours, et nous n'aurions plus à vivre ce genre de malentendus… Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée ? »_

_« Non, non pas du tout… En fait je trouverais ça fantastique, mais… Et ta famille ? Et Bella ? »_

_« Je sais, ce sera dur pour moi d'être loin d'eux. Mais être loin de toi est encore plus difficile. Je me suis rendue compte de l'importance que tu as pris dans ma vie en si peu de temps. C'est toujours aussi effrayant, sinon plus, mais je sais que c'est ce que je désire au fond de moi. Je pourrai retourner à Forks de temps en temps, et mes parents pourront venir me voir pour les fêtes, ça leur fera une excuse pour voyager… Enfin, seulement si c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Elle voulait venir vivre chez moi, ici, à Houston. Vivre ensemble, comme un couple, vraiment. Vivre ensemble comme dans me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, et me coucher chaque soir en la serrant dans mes bras. Ce devait être un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, pas après toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours… Pourtant elle me regardait de son air le plus sérieux, ses yeux emprunts d'une inquiétude toute nouvelle. Elle attendait ma réponse. Comment pourrais-je jamais lui dire non ? Je rêvais de l'avoir pour moi tout seul depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés à Seattle. Et depuis, chaque fois qu'elle était à mes côtés, chaque fois que je l'avais près de moi, il y avait ce sentiment de possession presqu'incontrôlable qui se réveillait au fond de mon être, me poussant à la garder, à ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Exactement comme lorsque j'avais dû rentrer à Houston alors que nous étions à ce rendez-vous avec Bella et Edward. Lorsqu'une fois à l'aéroport il m'avait fallu lui dire au revoir, j'avais senti comme une part de moi se déchirer, se révolter à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir avec moi… Evidemment, ma partie civilisée avait repris le dessus, me rappelant que sa vie, sa famille et ses amis étaient ici, à Forks, et que je n'étais personne pour l'arracher à toutes ces choses importantes. J'avais alors ravalé ma jalousie, et j'étais parti.

Mais elle devait être mienne, et la possibilité d'enfin réduire mes souffrances se présentait à moi. J'allais enfin avoir mon Alice à mes côtés jours et nuits, prenant son petit déjeuner avec moi le matin, et m'attendant pour dîner le soir. Y avait-il réellement besoin d'une réponse à pareille question ?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais me serra ensuite si fort dans ses bras que je pris ça pour un oui. Une nouvelle fois je me lançais dans une aventure précipitée, mais je savais qu'au bout j'y trouverais le bonheur, alors je gardais confiance. Jasper semblait terriblement excité à la perspective de m'avoir pour lui tout seul ici à Houston, et commença a faire tout un tas de plan sur la comète. Partageant son enthousiasme, je l'avertis néanmoins que je retournerais à Forks le lendemain avec Bella et Edward quand même. Il me demanda pourquoi, surpris et un peu déçu. Je lui expliquai alors qu'il me fallait régler tout un tas de choses avant mon départ, et que j'aurais besoin de quelques jours pour ça. Je devrais en effet démissionner de mon travail, faire mes valises, discuter avec mon père de ce qui était le mieux pour ma maison, et surtout prévenir ma famille de mon prochain départ. Edward n'allait pas aimer ça, mais il comprendrait un jour, j'en étais certaine.

Durant tout le reste de la nuit, nous fîmes des projets d'avenir. Il parla de réaménager la pièce qui lui servait de bureau en dressing pour y installer la quantité inhumaine de vêtements, accessoires et chaussures que je possédais. Bien que je trouve sa description exagérée, j'aimais assez l'idée de dédier une pièce entière à ma passion… Je lui demandai alors ce qu'il allait faire de ses affaires s'il n'avait plus de bureau. Pas de panique, selon lui, il restait une pièce qui lui servait de débarras, et alors il l'aménagerait en salle de travail pour lui.

Il me demanda ensuite si je voyais une objection à ce qu'il prévienne sa sœur dès le lendemain. C'était adorable de le voir si enthousiaste, et de vouloir absolument partager son bonheur avec Rosalie, ça le rendait tellement plus humain, et mignon… Après quelques heures de discussion, entre autres choses qu'il nous fallut célébrer, nous tombâmes dans les bras de Morphée.

A mon réveil, tandis qu'il dormait encore, j'envoyai un message à Bella. Elle n'allait pas en revenir quand elle allait savoir que j'emménageais avec Jasper. A défaut d'obtenir l'approbation de mon frère, j'étais au moins certaine de gagner la sienne, même si notre séparation serait probablement déchirante. Fort heureusement nous aurions toujours nos portables et internet, grandes créations de notre société !!! Et puis elle pourrait venir me rendre visite aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait, même avec Edward. Peut-être que ce dernier finirait alors par apprécier mon compagnon, même si cela semblait encore bien improbable !

_« Grande nouvelle. J'emménage chez Jazz. Biz Alice. »_

Et voilà, message parti. J'attendis, une, deux, trois minutes. BIP ! Une réponse. Je savais qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à réagir ! Je l'ouvris aussitôt.

_« Wow !!! Génial ! Félicitations ! Ton frère va te tuer. Biz Bella. »_

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qui m'attendait. Je me retournai pour trouver Jasper encore endormi. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ce tableau. Il était si paisible, si détendu lorsqu'il sommeillait. Du bout des doigts je replaçai une boucle blonde qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il ne les ouvrit pas, mais m'attira tout contre lui, me signifiant qu'il était réveillé. Un instant je pensai au bonheur que ce serait de m'éveiller chaque matin à ses côtés de la sorte. Il me tardait déjà d'y être !!!

J'échangeai un très long baiser avec lui, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Il grommela quelque chose à propos de moi devant revenir le rejoindre au lit, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, l'eau de la douche couvrant ses paroles. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à me rejoindre, moment de la journée qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier…

Malheureusement nous ne pûmes beaucoup profiter de ce petit instant de bonheur simple, mon avion décollait d'ici quelques heures, et il me fallait rejoindre l'hôtel pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires, et rejoindre Bella et Edward pour repartir à l'aéroport. Jasper insista pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'avion, donc il se mit en route avec moi pour l'hôtel où m'attendaient les autres. Mon amie ne tenait plus en place, trop impatiente de discuter des détails de mon emménagement prochain avec Jazz. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à mon frère, et c'était une bonne chose, je ne tenais pas à ruiner notre complicité tout juste retrouvée. Je remontai donc dans ma chambre avec mon compagnon et nous terminâmes de boucler mes valises.

_« Tu dois vraiment repartir aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Jazz, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, il faut que je retourne à Forks pour régler tous les détails de mon emménagement. Et je dois bien déposer ma demande de démission au magasin ! Dis-toi que cette fois-ci, c'est l'affaire de deux ou trois semaines tout au plus, ensuite tu m'auras pour toi tout le temps ! Profite donc de ton temps libre tant que tu le peux encore, après tu regretteras le temps où tu avais ta maison bien au calme pour toi tout seul ! »_

_« Ne dis pas ça… Je n'ai jamais été aussi impatient de faire de la place chez moi pour t'accueillir. Cette maison a été vide bien trop longtemps… »_

Je souris à cette remarque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ma valise était fin prête, et nous redescendîmes à la réception pour régler notre solde. Très galamment Edward offrit de tout payer, y compris pour moi. Jasper avait pourtant offert de le faire mais il avait refusé, prétextant être encore capable de subvenir à mes besoins. Ils étaient marrants à jouer aux gros machos tous les deux ! Ils semblaient oublier que même si j'avais un job pourri, je gagnais quand même ma vie, assez pour me débrouiller toute seule. Mais bon, s'ils insistaient…

Tandis que Bella et Edward prirent la route pour l'aéroport avec la voiture de location, je décidai de m'y rendre avec Jasper dans son véhicule, bien plus spacieux et confortable. Et puis ça nous donnait une dernière occasion de passer du temps seuls tous les deux. La route parut bien trop courte, et déjà je le voyais m'accompagner au guichet d'enregistrement des bagages, portant ma petite valise prête à exploser. Je n'avais pas réussi à remettre toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur suite à mes quelques achats au centre commercial, alors nous avions convenu avec Jasper que puisque j'avais promis de revenir emménager très bientôt, alors je pouvais en laisser une partie déjà chez lui. Il en avait été très heureux, faisant de la place dans l'une de ses armoires.

_« Ainsi tu es déjà un peu chez toi… »_

C'était des mots tous simples qu'il avait prononcé avant que nous ne quittions sa maison, mais ça m'avait mis du baume au cœur à un tel point qu'il m'avait fallu lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable, et il me surprenait de jour en jour ! Ma valise partie, il me fallut faire mes au-revoir à mon petit ami de rêve, et après de longs baisers, il se força à me laisser aller. Mes yeux étaient humides, mais je me consolais en me convainquant que je serais très bientôt de retour. Encore quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus, et je serai de nouveau auprès de lui, et chez moi. Il attendit que nous ne puissions plus nous voir pour partir, et c'est la mort dans l'âme que j'attendis mon avion. J'aurais voulu parler avec Bella, mais elle était trop occupée à calmer la boule de nerfs qu'était mon frère. Décidément il ne s'habituerait jamais aux avions…

Le vol se déroula sans problème, et après quatre bonnes heures de trajet que je passai à dormir – il fallait dire que j'avais un peu de sommeil en retard – nous atterrîmes à Seattle sans encombre. Edward me redéposa chez moi une fois de retour à Forks, et je promis à Bella de la voir le lendemain pour lui donner plus de détails au sujet de mon déménagement. J'appelai Jasper à la minute où je franchis la porte de chez moi, maison qui me sembla tout à coup bien vide et froide sans l'homme de ma vie…

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Oui mon cœur, tu es bien arrivée ? »_

_« Je viens de rentrer chez moi, et je peux te dire que c'est bien calme ici… »_

_« Ici aussi, c'est même beaucoup trop calme. Je compte déjà les jours qui me séparent de toi… »_

_« Moi aussi, dès que j'aurai eu mon quota de sommeil ! »_

Nous plaisantâmes encore ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis je raccrochai pour déballer mes affaires. Un coup d'œil à ma chambre sans dessus dessous me fit réaliser que j'allais avoir un travail monstre pour tout déménager à Houston. Et Jasper allait sans nul doute paniquer en voyant arriver toutes ces affaires ! Bah, il s'en accommoderait, il n'aurait guère le choix ! Après un peu de rangement j'allai directement me coucher bien qu'il fût encore tôt à Forks, et m'endormis en pensant à ce que serait bientôt ma vie.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

J'étais maintenant seul dans ma maison. Encore une fois, Alice n'était restée que quelques jours ici, et pourtant sa présence me manquait déjà. Elle apportait tant de vie et de joie dans ces murs, que lorsqu'elle partait, tout semblait vide et dénué d'intérêt. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait laissé quelques vêtements à elle, juste pour que je me rappelle ce pour quoi je devais tenir. Bientôt elle vivrait ici, jour et nuit, sept jours sur sept.

Je me rendis dans le petit bureau, celui-là même que j'avais promis de transformer en dressing pour y ranger la quantité impressionnante de vêtements chaussures et accessoires qu'elle possédait. Je ne regrettais pas ce choix, car je savais que la vie à deux allait demander des changements dans mes habitudes. Mais qu'importait, du moment que ma petite fée réchauffait mon cœur à tout moment…

Afin de m'occuper l'esprit, j'entrepris de commencer à vider la pièce, emportant les nombreux livres et revues qui emplissaient la pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Une chance qu'il me reste cet espèce de débarras, au moins j'aurais toujours un petit coin à moi, ne serait-ce que pour travailler à la maison. Il me fallut trois heures pour tout vider, bureau et étagères inclus. J'étais assez satisfait de mon travail et me promis d'appeler Esmée, la belle-mère d'Alice, pour quelques conseils d'aménagement de la pièce d'ici quelques jours. Il fallait d'abord que j'attende qu'elle lui annonce son départ…

J'allais aller me coucher, quand j'eus l'idée de d'abord envoyer un email à ma douce pour qu'elle ait de la lecture à son réveil. J'aurais pu lui envoyer un message sur son téléphone, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la sortir de son sommeil certainement réparateur… Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup laissée dormir ces deux dernières nuits, mon égoïsme tout masculin prenant le dessus pendant ces quelques heures. Personnellement il ne me fallait pas beaucoup de sommeil pour tenir la journée, mon travail m'ayant habitué à de rudes conditions. Je n'étais pas du matin pour autant, mais pour elle j'étais prêt à changer cela.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Ma douce Alice,_

_A l'heure qu'il est tu dois dormir bien profondément, et j'ai la prétention d'espérer que je peuple chacun de tes rêves comme tu occuperas certainement les miens. Bien que forts en émotions ces quelques jours avec toi ont semblé se dérouler comme dans un rêve, et la simple pensée que tu veuilles bien venir vivre ici avec moi m'emplit de joie. J'attends avec impatience ta venue, espérant que les formalités administratives qu'il va te falloir accomplir ne retarderont pas trop ton arrivée. _

_Ici c'est beaucoup trop calme, et je me reprends souvent à chercher ta voix, ton odeur. Je n'ai pas voulu changer les draps de mon lit pour pouvoir encore sentir ta présence, une dernière nuit, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je dois te paraître bien puéril, mais sache que ce n'est que mon amour pour toi qui s'exprime maladroitement._

_Je t'embrasse donc de tout mon cœur en te souhaitant une bonne nuit,_

_Ton Jasper._

_PS : Je risque d'être difficilement joignable dans les jours à venir suite à mon absence au bureau, mais n'hésite pas à essayer de m'appeler ou à m'écrire, je te promets de toujours trouver un peu de temps pour te répondre ou te parler. _

_Tu me manques. _

_Je t'aime._

**ENVOYER.**

Là, c'était dit. J'avais eu un besoin presqu'incontrôlable de coucher sur papier, ou plutôt sur clavier, ce que je ressentais. Je voulais qu'elle sache combien je l'aimais, et combien elle me manquait déjà. Quelques semaines Jasper, juste quelques semaines de patience. Dès le lendemain, j'appellerais Rose. Elle allait être folle de joie lorsque je lui annoncerais la nouvelle. Pour sûr qu'elle organiserait déjà à l'avance des dîners à quatre, ou des sorties shopping entre filles. Et je tâcherais de lui demander de bien vouloir suivre de près la demande d'application d'Alice dans son studio. Plus tôt elle aurait un travail, et mieux elle se sentirait intégrée à Houston.

Ce fut sur ces douces pensées que je rejoignis mon lit, encore emprunt du parfum de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Juste quelques semaines Jasper…

* * *

**_Voili voilou! Ca vous a plu? Un petit peu mièvre je sais, mais c'était mon humeur... ^^_**

**_J'espère pouvoir lire plein de reviews ce soir quand je rentrerai à la maison, en tous les cas merci tout plein à celles qui continuent de le faire, et à celles qui découvrent seulement mon histoire, mais qui ne manquent pas de laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre ou presque! Thank you so much! :o)_**

**_A très bientôt, ++_**


	30. Formalités

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Et un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais! je sais, il a mis quelques jours à arriver, mais contrairement à beaucoup de gens je ne suis pas en vacances, et au boulot c'est la folie, ce qui résulte en une moi toute crevée le soir en rentrant à la maison, et donc pas motivée pour écrire. (sans parler du blocage qui survient chaque fois que les gens se penchent légèrement pour voir ce que j'écris dans le train... Non mais!!!). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que voilà le chapitre de préparation au départ d'Alice, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 30 – Formalités

C'était officiel, j'avais décidé que les journées n'avaient pas assez de vingt-quatre heures! Depuis que j'étais rentrée à Forks, je n'arrêtais pas une seule seconde. Entre le boulot, les papiers, et des différentes démarches liées au déménagement, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. C'était à peine si Jasper et moi arrivions à discuter un peu tous les jours, le moyen le plus fréquemment utilisé restant l'email, bien qu'indirect. Je me consolais en me disant que bientôt je serais à Houston, et que tout ceci ne serait plus que le passé. Je n'aurais plus à calculer en permanence l'heure qu'il était là-bas, et si je risquais de le réveiller, ou simplement avoir à attendre avant de lui parler.

Deux jours auparavant, j'étais allée déposer ma démission au magasin. J'avais tant redouté ce moment, et pourtant je m'étais sentie tellement libérée en sortant du bureau de la patronne ! J'avais toujours haï ce job, seul moyen de gagner un peu d'argent pendant des années. A présent, je n'aurais plus à servir des clients égoïstes et hautains ! Jasper m'avait assuré que Rosalie avait vanté mes mérites auprès de sa responsable, et qu'à présent ils avaient tous hâte de me rencontrer. Quelle pression j'avais sur les épaules, pourvu que je leur plaise ! Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si je ne répondais pas à leurs critères de beauté ?! Mon amant m'assurait que j'étais la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais je ne pouvais bien sûr pas me fier à son jugement, il n'était pas objectif du tout !!!

Nous verrions. Pour l'heure, il me restait deux semaines de préavis pour mon boulot actuel, et ensuite plus rien ne me retiendrait à Forks. J'allai de ce pas à l'hôpital annoncer la nouvelle à mon père, espérant sincèrement qu'il le prendrait bien. J'avais essayé de le voir à la maison, mais il était toujours trop occupé. Il ne serait pas enchanté de ma décision au début, c'était certain, mais je savais qu'il me comprendrait tôt ou tard. Pas comme Edward, pour qui je repoussais sans cesse la tâche d'avouer mon départ prochain. Je priai pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs de l'établissement…

Par chance il était au bloc au même moment, donc il était occupé pour plusieurs heures, aucun risque de tomber sur lui inopinément. Bella était en néonatalogie pour la journée, je serais donc seule avec mon père. Je saluai amicalement son assistante, toujours fidèle au poste depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et frappai à la porte du grand bureau.

_« Entrez ! »_

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix légèrement dure et froide de mon père, celle-là même qui disait « je suis occupé, vous avez intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps ». Mais à la seconde où il leva les yeux de son ordinateur, son regard s'adoucit et il se leva pour venir m'embrasser.

_« Bonjour papa ! »_

_« Ma chérie ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?! »_

_« Je dois te parler papa, c'est important. »_

Aussitôt il reprit un air sévère et concentré. Et voilà, je l'avais inquiété… J'aurais dû introduire ça de manière plus subtile, plus douce, comme Jasper savait si bien le faire… En fait ça aurait été plus simple si j'avais laissé mon homme faire le sale boulot… Rhooo c'était là une chose bien ingrate à dire ! Non Alice, non, il fallait faire preuve de maturité et de sérieux !

_« Quelque chose est arrivé ? Un problème avec Esmée ? Ou Edward ? »_

_« Non non ne t'inquiètes pas ça n'a rien à voir avec eux, c'est à propos de moi. »_

_« Tu as des soucis ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler Alice, toujours ! »_

_« En fait, ça concerne Jasper et moi. Nous- »_

_« Oh mon Dieu tu vas avoir un bébé ! »_

Un bébé ?! Non ! C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais bien penser pour le moment ! En plus ça n'avait jamais été un gros souci avec Jasper, puisque je prenais la pilule depuis de nombreuses années, donc pas de risque important de me retrouver enceinte dans l'immédiat ! Bien que je m'étais déjà imaginée une fois ou deux porter ses enfants… Un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'heure, je voulais simplement continuer d'être égoïste et garder Jasper pour moi toute seule.

_« Noooon ! Allons papa tu sais bien que je fais attention ! »_

_« Alors vous allez vous marier ? »_

_« Euh, non, pas exactement, c'est encore un peu tôt… »_

Oui, de quoi j'aurais eu l'air moi, à lui annoncer que j'épousais un homme que je ne fréquentais que depuis moins de six mois ?! J'étais assez fonceuse et parfois irréfléchie, mais tout de même, je n'étais pas si idiote ! Encore que, parfois, il m'était arrivé de me demander ce que j'aurais dit si ça avait été le cas… Non Alice, un peu de réalisme, les choses allaient plus que bien avec Jasper, mais il n'était pas question de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ! Il fallait d'abord voir si oui ou non il nous était possible de cohabiter ensemble sous le même toit, et si notre couple avait une chance de survie une fois la barrière de la distance abattue.

_« Oui, je me disais aussi. Ca aurait été précipité ! Vous ne vivez même pas encore ensemble ! Tu es plus raisonnable que ça… »_

_« A la vérité… Oh, autant le dire une bonne fois pour toute, je me sentirai mieux après ! Je pars pour Houston papa, je vais vivre avec Jasper dans sa maison au Texas… »_

_« ??? »_

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, la surprise s'étant emparée de lui. Il sembla figé quelques instants, comme plongé dans des pensées bien trop profondes pour moi. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier, ou de s'emporter brutalement. Mon père était un homme réfléchi, et raisonnable. Il assimila donc l'information lentement, pesant le pour et le contre, évaluant les conséquences d'une telle décision. Finalement il reposa son regard sur moi, de nouveau doux et affectueux.

_« J'imagine que tu as déjà beaucoup réfléchi à tout ceci… »_

_« Oui. Je sais qu'être loin de toi, et d'Esmée, et d'Edward et Bella sera difficile, vous êtes les gens les plus importants de ma vie… Mais Jasper… »_

_« Jasper est plus important encore… Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Néanmoins je me dois te de le demander, n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ? Je veux dire, emménager avec une personne signifie franchir un cap, il ne sera plus juste question d'un week-end, mais d'une vie, du quotidien, et des disputes que cela peut engendrer si l'on est mal préparé… Es-tu prête à te lancer là-dedans ? Et lui, est-il prêt à faire des concessions après plusieurs années de solitudes ? »_

Evidemment que j'avais réfléchi à toutes ces choses. Je savais que vivre avec quelqu'un impliquait des efforts des deux côtés, des compromis à chaque instant. Mais je savais que Jasper était l'homme de ma vie, et que pour lui j'étais prête à tout changer dans ma vie si nécessaire. Je ne savais pas si je saurais un jour devenir aussi maniaque que lui – c'était mal parti en tout cas – mais je m'étais promis de faire des efforts. De même qu'il lui faudrait certainement faire des efforts pour ne pas que son travail passe avant moi de temps à autre.

_« Il est fou de joie papa, il a déjà commencé à débarrasser son bureau pour en faire un dressing pour mes affaires. Et il me parle déjà des futurs travaux que nous pourrions faire ensemble dans sa maison pour la rendre plus chaleureuse, pour que je m'y sente bien… »_

_« Et pour ton travail ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas vivre à ses crochets n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non bien sûr ! J'ai donné ma démission au magasin, avec un préavis de quinze jours. Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, m'a peut-être trouvé un job de mannequin dans le studio pour lequel elle travaille. Quelque chose de sérieux, Jasper y veille. Je gagnerais bien ma vie, assez pour revenir vous voir Esmée et toi chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin ! Et vous pourrez venir me rendre visite à Houston ! Je suis sure qu'elle adorerait le Texas ! »_

_« Tu sembles avoir pris ta décision, je ne suis donc pas en mesure de te faire changer d'avis… Ton frère risque de beaucoup souffrir de ton départ, mais il s'y fera… Et pour ta maison, que comptes-tu faire ? »_

Là reposait mon problème. J'avais déjà bien une idée de ce que je voulais faire, mais j'avais besoin d'en discuter avec mon père, voir s'il envisageait d'autres possibilités. Après tout, cette maison était aussi la sienne, il y avait vécu quelques années lui aussi…

_« Cette maison appartenait à maman, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de la vendre à des étrangers… Je voulais ton avis à ce sujet. »_

_« Je ne te blâmerais pas si tu la cédais Alice, tu vas avoir besoin d'argent les premiers temps, la vente de la maison te permettrait d'être à l'aise quelques temps… »_

_« Mais c'était la maison de maman, celle où vous vous êtes mariés, et où je suis née ! »_

_« Oui, et ce furent des souvenirs inoubliables pour nous, mais ce serait salir ces images que de laisser cet endroit à l'abandon faute de pouvoir l'entretenir… »_

_« Je trouverai un moyen de la garder en état ! Comme ça lorsque Jasper et moi reviendront à Forks pour les fêtes, alors nous aurons un endroit où dormir… Et lorsqu'il sera en déplacement pour son travail, si mon emploi du temps me le permet, alors je reviendrai ici ! »_

_« C'est ta décision Alice, et je suis content de te savoir si attachée à cet endroit. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que je ne t'en aurais pas voulu de l'avoir vendu. Et quand est-il prévu que tu partes à Houston ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore précisément, mais dans trois semaines maximum je pense. Je dois encore en discuter avec Jasper. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre, et je dois admettre que j'ai hâte de le revoir moi aussi. Il me manque tellement ! »_

Mon père me sourit alors tendrement, avant de m'ouvrir ses bras pour une étreinte toute paternelle. Je m'y réfugiai aussitôt, seul endroit sur terre où je me sentais vraiment en sécurité, outre ceux de Jasper. Il me murmura un je t'aime plein d'émotions, et me souhaita bonne chance dans ma nouvelle vie. Déjà son téléphone sonnait, et il me fallut le laisser retourner à son travail. Je ressortis alors discrètement de son bureau, fermant la porte derrière moi.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

CPOV

Alice était à présent repartie. Une fois ma conversation téléphonique terminée, je m'assis lourdement dans le fauteuil de cuir récemment offert par Esmée, et réfléchis. Ma petite Alice, ma princesse, s'envolait finalement du nid… Elle avait déjà fait bien des choses imprudentes dans sa courte vie, et parfois opté pour de bien mauvais choix, mais pourtant pas un seul instant je n'avais cessé d'être fier d'elle. Malgré la mort de sa mère vingt ans auparavant, elle avait été forte, et s'était battue avec moi pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale. J'avais été assez chanceux pour retrouver l'amour, et avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle reçoive elle aussi toute l'affection qu'elle méritait.

Elle avait connu quelques déboires en matière de sentiments, ce James l'ayant réellement anéantie au fil des années. Pourtant, j'avais senti qu'elle avait changé au contact de Jasper, ce jeune homme visiblement meurtri et que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Il avait su lui redonner une sorte de confiance en elle, une joie de vivre que je ne lui avais pas revue depuis des années ! A ses côtés elle s'était transformée en une jeune femme heureuse et épanouie, et même si je trouvais que les choses allaient un peu vite à mon goût, j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Il m'avait fait bonne impression lors de notre rencontre, et j'avais confiance en lui. C'était même surprenant, compte tenu qu'en bon père (sur)protecteur, j'avais toujours eu grand mal à accorder ma confiance à ses petits-amis passés. Peut-être que c'était le signe qu'il était le bon… Et je le lui souhaitais, sincèrement, car je ne voulais plus voir ma petite fille souffrir à cause d'un homme, comme je l'avais vue trop souvent par le passé.

Un instant mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le cadre posé sur le coin de mon bureau. C'était une très vieille photo de moi portant une Alice encore très jeune dans mes bras. Esmée l'avait prise lors de nos premières vacances tous les quatre, environ un an après notre mariage. Nous étions allés en Floride rendre visite à des amis, et j'avais emmené ma fille à la plage pour la toute première fois. Parce que celle de Forks, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Elle était toute jeune, cinq ou six ans environ, et était encore assez timide. Difficile à croire quand on voyait la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui ! Elle était si réservée, ne me parlait qu'à moi, ou à son amie Bella, et Edward avait dû insister longtemps avant qu'elle ne lui fasse confiance… Ce temps là me semblait si lointain…

Ma petite Alice avait maintenant rencontré l'homme de sa vie, et s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre dans son Texas lointain… J'allais devoir m'y faire…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Mon père au courant, ma démission remise, et ma décision prise quant à la maison, il ne me restait plus qu'à prévenir Edward. Et c'était de loin la tâche que je redoutais le plus. Je savais qu'il en voulait toujours à Jasper, et que j'avais tout juste retrouvé son affection après notre dispute de l'autre jour… Il penserait surement que partir le rejoindre était une décision immature et précipitée… Il dirait que j'allais faire une grosse bêtise, et que je le regretterais par la suite. Je savais déjà toutes ces choses, et je n'étais pas d'accord. Jasper était un homme extraordinaire, qui me rendait heureuse, et vivre avec lui était surement la décision la plus intelligente que j'avais jamais prise…

De toute façon je ne lui demandais pas l'autorisation je ne faisais que l'informer. Il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix, mais je souhaitais sincèrement qu'il me comprenne et qu'il l'accepte sans me faire de scène. Il était une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, je ne voulais pas le perdre alors que nous avions vécu tant de choses ensembles. BIIIIP ! Oh, un message…

_« Hello pretty girl, comment avancent les préparatifs ? Je t'aime, J. »_

Toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui ! J'étais vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir rencontré, et à présent j'étais intimement persuadée que cette histoire de voix féminine et d'Emmett ne pouvait qu'être vraie… Restait juste à éclaircir cette histoire avec Maria, son ex… Mais nous aurions tout le temps pour ça ! Comme j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, je décidai de le rappeler. Je ne savais pas quand serait le prochain créneau où nous serions tous les deux disponibles !!!

_« Allo ? »_

_« Jazz, c'est moi ! »_

_« Hey, je ne pensais pas réussir à te joindre cet après-midi ! »_

_« Je sors de l'hôpital, je suis allée parler à mon père. Je lui ai annoncé mon départ. »_

_« Ah, et alors, comment l'a-t-il pris ? »_

_« Plutôt bien, même si je ne sais jamais trop ce qu'il pense réellement. En tous cas il s'est montré très compréhensif et encourageant. »_

_« Tant mieux. Ca m'ennuierait franchement de me mettre à dos et ton frère __et__ ton père ! D'ailleurs tu as parlé à Edward ?»_

Oups, la question que je cherchais à éviter à tout prix… En même temps ce n'était pas bien malin compte tenu du fait que je venais de lui parler de ma conversation avec mon père… Ah bon sang, parfois c'était à se demander où j'avais la tête ! Peut-être déjà à Houston, auprès d'un beau blond à l'accent irrésistible…

_« Non, pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à le faire. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction ! Je veux dire, ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous nous sommes réconciliés… Et s'il décidait de ne plus jamais me parler pour de bon ? Bella m'a assurée que ça n'arriverait pas mais… Comment savoir avec lui ? Il est tellement surprotecteur… Un peu comme une autre personne que je connais… »_

_« Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles… Alors, quand penses-tu enfin venir me rejoindre ? Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre Alice, il était question de deux ou trois semaines, ça va faire plus d'un mois… Tu me manques…»_

_« Je sais Jazz, j'ai mis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais… Une fois que je l'aurai dit à Edward, alors plus rien ne me retiendra plus ici. Tu me manques aussi tu sais… Et j'ai terminé de mettre sous cartons toutes mes affaires ! Et accroches-toi, tout tient en quarante-cinq boîtes comme je te l'avais dit ! »_

_« Tu as brûlé une partie de tes vêtements ? »_

_« Non voyons ! »_

_« Alors tu as revendu un tiers de tes chaussures… »_

_« Jazz !!! »_

_« Tu as légué quelques uns de tes précieux sacs à main ? »_

_« Jasper ! »_

_« Bien bien j'arrête, je te taquinais. Tant mieux si tout est rentré, ici tout est prêt à t'accueillir également. Il ne manque plus que toi… »_

_« Bientôt, je te le promets. Donne-moi encore quelques jours, et je serai prête. »_

_« Bien… Il faut que je raccroche mon cœur, on me demande ici. On se rappelle dès que possible. »_

_« D'accord, alors à très vite, je t'aime ! »_

_« Moi aussi Alice, plus que tout. »_

Et il raccrocha, me faisant énormément culpabiliser. Il était vrai que je l'avais fait attendre plus qu'à son tour. J'aurais réellement pu m'occuper de tout en une quinzaine de jours. Mais j'avais fait traîner, repoussant l'instant où il me faudrait prévenir ma famille. C'était cruel de ma part, surtout que je désirais réellement rejoindre Jasper. Ce soir, décidai-je. Ce serait pour ce soir, qu'Edward le veuille ou non. Et demain à la première heure, j'irais à l'agence de voyage pour réserver mon billet de départ.

*

**

J'étais sur le perron depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ma main refusant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il fallait pourtant que je le fasse. Je devais parler à mon frère, ce soir. J'avais fait le chemin jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas pour me dégonfler. Et Jasper serait affreusement déçu si je lui annonçais que je ne lui avais pas encore parlé… Il me fallait être courageuse… Je devais me lancer… 1, 2, 3… DING DONG !

Voilà, j'avais sonné, mon destin allait s'accomplir. Lorsque je ressortirais de cet appartement, plus rien ne me retiendrait à Forks. Bella était au courant, et avait fait son possible pour mettre mon frère de belle humeur en sortant du travail. Par chance elle m'avait dit que son opération de l'après-midi avait été un succès, et qu'il en était sorti satisfait. Bien, au moins je partais sur de bonnes bases !

_« Alice ? »_

_« Ah euh, Eddie. Je peux entrer ? »_

_« Euh, oui bien sûr, viens… Un problème ? »_

_« Non, je voulais juste… Enfin qu'on parle quoi ! Tu vas bien ? Bella m'a dit que tu avais eu une intervention importante aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Oui, une opération cardio-thoracique. Un succès. Je n'en avais jamais pratiqué de pareilles, c'était impressionnant ! Si tu avais pu voir ce cœur se remettre à battre dans la poitrine de cet homme c'était… Non attends, tu ne me demandes jamais comment se sont passées mes chirurgies… De quoi s'agit-il Alice ? »_

Oups, ma ruse n'avait pas marché bien longtemps… Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je pris donc une profonde inspiration, et affichai mon air le plus sérieux possible.

_« Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose Eddie… »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputée avec Jasper, je ne retournerai pas à Houston lui casser la figure pour que tu lui retombes dans les bras cinq minutes plus tard ! »_

_« Non non ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne me suis pas disputée avec lui, bien au contraire… »_

_« NE… Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte de lui Alice, parce que je ne pourrai pas l'accepter ! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ! Non je ne suis pas enceinte, et tant qu'on y est, je ne me marie pas non plus. Comme ça c'est dit, et ça évitera de perdre du temps sur des inepties. »_

C'était quand même incroyable cette propension qu'avait ma famille à vouloir me voir tomber enceinte ou me marier aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'avoir pris du poids ? Ou bien est-ce que mes humeurs étaient si changeantes qu'elles en avaient parues suspectes ?! Non mais franchement !

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Je vais déménager à Houston. »_

_« Pardon ?!!! »_

_« Je sais, c'est soudain, mais tout est déjà prêt et arrangé. Je vais aller vivre avec Jasper. »_

_« Mais… Enfin c'est impossible ! Et ton travail, ta maison, Bella ? Et nos parents ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'Esmée va ressentir ? Et ton père, il est d'accord avec ça ? »_

_« Edward… Je te l'ai dit, tout est réglé. J'ai démissionné de mon travail il y a deux semaines, et mon préavis arrive bientôt à son terme. Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, m'a peut-être déjà trouvé du travail là-bas dans le studio où elle est. Pour ma maison, je compte la garder pour quand je reviendrai à Forks de temps en temps. Bella est au courant depuis bien longtemps déjà, et me soutient pleinement dans cette entreprise. Pour nos parents, j'en ai discuté avec Esmée il y a quelques jours, et elle se réjouit déjà pour moi… Elle aussi pense que Jasper est l'homme de ma vie, et que c'est dans l'ordre des choses que j'aille le rejoindre. Elle a déjà hâte de venir me rendre visite avec mon père. Lui aussi est au courant d'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé cet après-midi. Il m'a donné sa bénédiction… »_

_« Alors c'est tout, tu t'en vas, comme ça ? »_

_« Edward, je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, et nous pourrons nous voir relativement souvent. Vous viendrez avec Bella, et cette fois-ci ce sera dans de meilleures conditions que la dernière fois ! »_

_« Tu es sure de ne pas faire une erreur ? Alice, et s'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétend être ? Tu te retrouverais seule dans une grande ville inconnue… »_

_« Je ne suis pas seule Eddie, j'ai une famille et des amis ici à Forks, alors je sais que je pourrai revenir si je le dois… Mais tout va bien se passer, et je vais être folle de bonheur, et tu vas être épaté quand tu verras la maison ! »_

_« Je l'ai déjà vue je te signale… »_

_« Non mais tu ne l'as pas vue comme JE vais la redécorer ! Jasper a déjà commencé les travaux, ça va être absolument génial ! Vous viendrez avec Bella n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Nous verrons. Quand pars-tu ? »_

_« Je vais aller à l'agence demain pour réserver mon billet. Les déménageurs embarqueront mes cartons demain soir, et j'irai dormir chez Bella en attendant le départ. »_

_« Je vois. Fais-moi savoir quand tu partiras, je t'emmènerai à l'aéroport. »_

_« Tu n'es pas fâché ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter de me parler pour avoir pris une décision pareille ? Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que c'est irréfléchi et bien trop prématuré ? »_

_« Et même si je le faisais, tu partirais quand même non ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre fois. Je me suis rendu compte que d'une certaine façon j'avais dépassé les bornes, et que j'avais dit des choses assez dures et injustes envers toi. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, et tu fais tes choix. Je dois seulement les accepter, et te soutenir, que je les approuve ou non. Alors si tu as décidé de partir, qu'il en soit ainsi. »_

Alors en cet instant je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision, et que plus rien ne m'empêchait de courir retrouver l'homme que j'aimais.

* * *

**_Alors alors? Vos impressions? Allez, svp, une tite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé! Pour me faire plaisir!!! En tout cas comme toujours, merci à toutes celles qui le font presque quotidiennement, ça me touche énormément que vous fassiez l'effort de tout le temps mettre une petit mot gentil! Je vous adore! :)_**

**_J'espère être en mesure de poster la suite bientôt, je ne vous promets rien malheureusement au vue du programme qui m'attend jusque lundi! Mais je peux promettre d'essayer! A ++_**


	31. Déménagement

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Ouf, après quelques jours extrêmement chargés au bureau, et un week-end pour le moins bien rempli, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre pour le moins attendu par plusieurs d'entre vous! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, en attendant je vous souhaites à toutes une très bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 31 – Déménagement

Et voilà, après bien des aventures, j'étais finalement dans l'avion qui m'emmènerait tout droit dans les bras de l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Ca n'avait pas été facile, et par là je n'entendais pas l'annonce à mon père et Edward de mon départ. Non je parlais de choses bien plus compliquées, comme par exemple le fait qu'il m'ait fallu deux heures pour réussir à fermer ma valise tout en la faisant respecter la limitation de poids, sans parler du bagage à main qui ressemblait au sac de Marie Poppins un jour de ménage de printemps. Non sérieusement, comment peut-on décemment imposer une limite de poids à des affaires absolument indispensable ? Et évidemment, il n'était pas facile de caser des choses comme des bottes de créateurs dans un sac de voyage… Sans parler de tout mon nécessaire à maquillage. Celui qui avait inventé l'histoire du bagage à main avait-il pensé aux femmes ? Non, probablement pas !

Mais on pouvait aussi passer sur le fait que la voiture d'Edward, habituellement infaillible pour reprendre ses mots, soit tombée en panne d'essence à mi-chemin et qu'il m'ait fallu finir le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle… Moi, maudite ? Si peu ! Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là ! Non parce qu'en fait, une fois sur place, impossible de remettre la main sur ma réservation, alors que j'étais certaine de l'avoir rangée dans la poche intérieure de ma veste en cuir, ma préférée… Veste qui avait fini au fond de la valise parce qu'elle me tenait trop chaud dans la voiture d'Edward. Valise qui était déjà en train de partir sur le tapis roulant, sur lequel je dus grimper pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la file de gens derrière moi ne m'assassine du regard… Merci pour l'animation, c'était limite si les enfants autour ne me lançaient pas des cacahuètes comme au zoo…

Fallait-il que je mentionne que même une fois dans l'avion, j'avais réussi à me faire renverser sur mon chemisier favori le verre d'eau que l'hôtesse tenait dans sa main ?... Certains y aurait vu un signe disant que je n'aurais pas dû partir aujourd'hui, ou même ne pas partir du tout. Moi pas. Je croyais au contraire qu'on essayait de me mettre à l'épreuve pour voir si j'étais capable de me battre sang et eau pour rejoindre mon homme… Ce dernier m'avait appelée un peu plus tôt pour s'assurer que j'avais pu arriver à l'aéroport sans soucis, et ne cachait pas son impatience à me retrouver. Je ne lui avais bien sûr pas raconté mes petits épisodes pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage… En bon petit ami surprotecteur à la Edward, il aurait été bien capable de prendre sa voiture et de venir me chercher lui-même !

_« Vous me semblez bien nerveuse mon enfant… »_

_« Oh, oui, vous avez raison… Je quitte l'endroit où j'ai passé toute ma vie pour aller rejoindre celui que j'aime… »_

_« Je vois ! Le grand Amour ? »_

_« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Jasper est l'homme de ma vie, et je vais vivre avec lui à Houston ! Il m'attend avec impatience vous savez ! C'est que je l'ai fait patienter ! »_

C'est ainsi que je fis plus ample connaissance avec ma voisine de siège, une dame assez âgée pour être ma grand-mère, et qui eut la gentillesse d'écouter mes élucubrations pendant tout le vol. Elle-même se rendait au Texas chez ses enfants, et je lui racontai un peu comment j'en étais arrivée là. Elle ne me jugea pas une seconde, ou en tout cas eut la décence de ne pas le montrer, souriant amicalement pendant tout mon récit. A son tour elle m'exprima ses encouragements, me racontant qu'à son époque une femme n'aurait sans doute jamais pu faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais qu'elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir vivre une aventure pareille. Il était vrai que de son temps les choses ne devaient pas être facile pour les femmes ! Encore que je suis certaine que si j'avais vécu à son époque, j'aurais été du genre rebelle, n'écoutant que mon cœur et faisant damner mon père et mon frère !

Finalement, après quatre longues heures de voyage passées à discuter avec cette gentille dame, l'avion se posa à l'aéroport de Houston. Je ne tenais plus en place, mon cœur battait la chamade, et je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à me tenir debout pour descendre de l'appareil. J'attendis que l'avion s'arrête complètement pour rallumer mon portable.

**UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE. OUVRIR**

_« Suis dans le hall, je n'attends plus que toi. Je t'aime, J. »_

Il était là. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. J'allais le revoir, et cette fois pour de bon. Nous ne serions plus séparés par trois mille kilomètres, et je n'aurais pas à sans cesse me demander où et avec qui il était. Dans quelques minutes, je retrouverais la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres, et un nouveau foyer. Je saluai affectueusement la vieille dame qui n'avançait pas assez vite à mon goût malgré sa gentillesse, avant de me hâter de rejoindre le tapis roulant où arriverait bientôt ma valise. Je la repérai rapidement – peu de gens en avaient une rose bonbon comme la mienne – et la soulevai péniblement pour la faire rouler au sol. Parce que bien entendu dans ces cas-là, il n'y a pas un homme qui se dévouerait pour me donner un coup de main ! C'était chacun pour soi, point à la ligne !

Une fois écartée de la masse de gens qui menaçait de m'écraser à tout instant, je rejoignis le hall principal, à la recherche de mon Jasper. Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour le repérer entre les différents opérateurs de voyage, et les nombreuses personnes âgées qui attendaient. Une nouvelle fois mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque j'aperçus son sourire, cette petite faussette qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres en me voyant… Un véritable dieu grec dans toute sa splendeur, éclipsant tout autre spécimen de la race masculine. Et il n'était rien qu'à moi… Et voilà, j'avais déjà oublié que j'avais laissé tous les gens que j'aimais derrière moi, seule la pensée de retrouver mon amant m'habitait. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, je pris une grande respiration, et fit un effort pour ne pas tout lâcher et lui courir dans les bras. Non, j'étais une jeune femme adulte et responsable, et mature et… Oh mon Dieu il avait des fleurs !!!

_« Jazz !!! »_

Et voilà, j'avais perdu toute notion du politiquement correct, seulement à un mètre de lui. Bah, c'était déjà pas mal, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais tout à fait pu tout lâcher à la seconde où je l'avais vu, courant vers lui et lui sautant littéralement dans les bras ! Une fois à sa hauteur je lâchai platement la poignée de ma valise et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Son bras libre s'enroula naturellement autour de ma taille, et nos lèvres s'unirent aussitôt en un tendre et chaste baiser. Il ne dura pas très longtemps, car j'étais désireuse de ne pas trop en faire dans un endroit aussi fréquenté. Autant donner l'impression d'être une jeune femme adulte et responsable, même si à la minute où nous arriverions chez lui, je n'aurais sans doute plus rien de raisonnable… Il relâcha son étreinte, et me tendit le bouquet de fleurs presque timidement.

_« Elles sont pour toi… J'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis, que tu ne viennes plus… »_

_« Et tu t'es dit qu'avec ces magnifiques fleurs tu mettais toutes les chances de ton côté ? »_

_« Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal… »_

_« Non, tu as raison, puisque maintenant je suis là. »_

_« Pour de bon ? »_

_« Pour de bon. Tu m'as voulue, me voici, et bon courage pour jamais réussir à te débarrasser de moi ! »_

_« Comme si cela était humainement possible ! Est-ce que tu as fait bon vol ? Et le reste de tes affaires, il faut un autre avion complet pour les amener ? »_

J'étais trop heureuse pour me vexer de sa réflexion, même si je savais qu'il disait cela pour me taquiner uniquement. Je me sentais si heureuse à présent ! Mon estomac s'était dénoué à la seconde où nos regards s'étaient croisés, et il me tardait maintenant de rentrer chez nous. Chez nous… C'était drôle de dire ça. Déjà que j'avais du mal à me dire que je devenais une texane d'adoption, alors ensuite de parler d'un « nous » à part entière… Je fis alors un petit signe de la main à la vieille dame de l'avion qui passait à mon côté avec son mari, dont finalement je ne savais que peu de chose puisqu'il avait dormi tout le vol. Elle me sourit chaleureusement, approuvant d'un hochement de tête. Je la vis donner un petit coup de coude complice à son époux, et un instant je m'imaginai à sa place, dans une cinquantaine d'année, prenant Jasper par le bras pour aller rejoindre nos petits enfants pour les fêtes…

Jasper attrapa alors la poignée de ma valise qui devait peser dans les cent kilos – même si elle n'en affichait que vingt à la pesée – et prit ma main dans celle qu'il avait de libre. Le contact de sa paume si chaude, et large contre la mienne me fit me sentir immédiatement à ma place, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce contact m'avait énormément manqué… Nous retournâmes donc à sa voiture, et je pouvais sentir qu'il était heureux. Il devait vraiment avoir craint que je ne change d'avis quant à mon emménagement… Il chargea ma valise dans le coffre comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume – et ça n'en était pas une croyez-moi – et monta en voiture, non sans m'avoir ouvert la portière d'abord. C'était que mon Jasper était un gentleman !

Une fois l'agitation de la ville retombée, il se détendit au volant, et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je m'empressai de la recouvrir des miennes, désireuse de lui faire savoir que moi aussi, j'étais heureuse de le retrouver, de le savoir près de moi.

_« Ca n'a pas été trop dur de quitter tout le monde ? »_

_« En fait, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser. Edward m'a emmenée à l'aéroport, mais nous sommes tombés en panne sur le chemin. Du coup j'ai sauté dans un taxi, et je suis arrivée à Seattle. Mais alors que je pensais pouvoir souffler deux minutes, je me suis rendue compte que je ne trouvais plus mon billet, qui était resté dans ma veste. Veste qui était dans ma valise qui tu l'as remarqué ne tient fermée que par l'opération du saint esprit… Et quand enfin j'ai pu embarquer, l'hôtesse a renversé son verre d'eau sur mon chemisier, m'obligeant à me débarbouiller en attendant le décollage. Et pendant le vol, j'ai rencontré un couple de personnes âgées adorables avec qui j'ai discuté tout du long. Donc tu vois, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser ! »_

_« Et as-tu eu le temps de respirer en me disant tout ça ? »_

_« Méchant ! »_

Je lui donnai une petite tape amicale sur la main, signe de mon mécontentement. C'était que Monsieur était d'humeur taquine ! Mais c'était bien, j'en avais besoin, parce que je savais qu'à la minute où les choses se calmeraient, il me serait plus dur d'affronter la réalité. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Pour l'heure, mes seules pensées convergeaient vers la découverte de la maison, ou plutôt la redécouverte, et aussi la nuit magique qui nous y attendait. Oui parce qu'ici c'était le soir. Ce qui me rappelait qu'il me fallait prévenir tout le monde que j'étais arrivée saine et sauve… Profitant que Jasper se concentrait sur un tronçon de route particulièrement populeux, j'envoyai toute une flopée de messages pour avertir tout le monde de mon arrivée à Houston. Bien évidemment Bella me répondit immédiatement, me souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite, et me rappelant de lui donner de plus amples nouvelles dès le lendemain !

J'étais tant absorbée par mes conversations smsiques – oui encore un mot de mon cru – que je fus surprise de soudain sentir la voiture s'arrêter. Jasper se pencha alors vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur si particulière… Un mélange d'impatience et de désir… L'heure n'était plus au romantisme, c'était évident. Mais je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient, et me penchait à mon tour jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'unissent d'abord doucement, puis très rapidement la passion prit le pas. C'était tout de même long un mois d'abstinence quand on avait rencontré son âme sœur à tous les niveaux !!!

Notre baiser dura longtemps, et fut intense. Il déclencha toute une série d'émotions au fond de moi, tant et si bien qu'il me fallut lutter pour ne pas le supplier de me faire sienne ici et maintenant. Mais je me rappelai mes bonnes résolutions au sujet de la maturité et tout ça, et réussis à me tenir. Lui en revanche ne cachait pas son plaisir de me revoir, et il fallut toute la force de ma volonté pour le repousser gentiment. Il sembla un peu déçu, puis reprit son calme habituel.

_« Jazz, nous avons tout le temps. Je veux voir la maison d'abord… »_

_« Tu connais déjà la maison mon cœur… »_

_« Je veux la revoir, cette fois-ci comme étant la mienne aussi… Fais-moi visiter ! »_

_« Très bien, si tu insistes… »_

Il descendit donc de voiture, m'aida à sortir pour faire honneur à sa galanterie, et sans lâcher ma main m'entraîna vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte, avant de me laisser le précéder. A l'intérieur, rien ne semblait avoir changé, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'entrer dans un tout nouvel endroit, un tout nouveau chez moi. Il prit mon sac et le déposa sur la petite chaise dédiée à cet effet dans l'entrée, avant de faire quelques pas vers le salon.

_« Bon, là c'est l'entrée, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… Ici par contre, tu as mon salon où j'ai changé le canapé ! Il est beaucoup plus confortable que l'ancien, et nous pourrons facilement nous y tenir tous les deux… »_

_« Je nous imagine bien allongés dedans, regardant un film à la télévision… »_

Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Jasper avait bon goût, toujours. Il avait opté pour un grand canapé d'angle dans les teintes rouge bordeaux, qui se mariait parfaitement avec les murs saumon. Il avait également fait les frais d'un tapis de sol, surement suite à ma remarque sur le carrelage froid le matin… Il ne perdait jamais une seule observation que je faisais ! Tout était noté, enregistré, et classé quelque part dans sa tête, qu'il avait très jolie par ailleurs… Non non encore un peu de patience !!! Nous continuâmes ensuite la visite vers la cuisine, qui elle n'avait pas changé. Je ne comptais d'ailleurs pas la modifier, je savais que c'était un peu son antre, ayant pu confirmer ses dons de cordon-bleu. Et puis, ça restait quand même sa maison, je pouvais bien lui laisser un peu d'espace ! Après avoir monté les quelques marches menant à l'étage, il me fit finalement découvrir ce qui allait devenir mon royaume. La grande pièce qui à l'époque était remplie de bibliothèques et de livres en tout genre était maintenant un fabuleux dressing. Les murs étaient habillés de penderies à portes coulissantes et aux étagères de différentes hauteurs selon mes besoins. Il avait même aménagé tout un pan de mur juste pour mes chaussures, éclairé par des petites lampes sur une corniche.

_« Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique !!! »_

_« Tu aimes ? »_

_« Jazz c'est… Plus que je n'aurais jamais espéré !!!! Regarde, je pourrai trier mes vêtements par collection, et là je pourrai mettre mes manteaux ! Oh et ce petit compartiment, il irait parfaitement pour mes bijoux !!! Et là je vais mettre mes sacs, ils devraient tous rentrer sans être écrasés ! Oh Jazz tu es le meilleur !!! »_

_« Ai-je encore le droit d'utiliser un placard de cette pièce, juste pour y ranger mes manteaux d'hiver ? »_

_« Evidemment voyons ! Comme si j'allais prendre tout cet espace… »_

Encore que tout bien réfléchi, j'utiliserais certainement les trois quarts de cette pièce. C'était comme dans mes rêves de petite fille. Et homme était absolument incroyable. Il lisait mes pensées, et anticipait chacun de mes souhaits les plus chers… J'allais être heureuse avec lui, pas de doute. Il m'attira ensuite dans la pièce adjacente, sa chambre. Notre chambre… Là non plus rien n'avait changé, le grand lit trônait toujours au même endroit, les petites tables de chevet toujours couvertes d'ouvrages historiques certainement importants.

Je sentis alors les bras de Jasper enlacer ma taille, me collant contre lui. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser le long de ma tempe, de ma mâchoire, avant de murmurer son besoin de m'avoir rien qu'à lui tout de suite. Pour moi aussi l'attente avait été longue, et je jugeai qu'il était plus que temps qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait lui aussi. Je cédai donc à ses avances et me retournai entre ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Les heures qui suivirent furent à la hauteur de notre patience devenue presqu'insupportable à mesure que le jour J s'était rapproché. Jasper s'était montré fougueux, plein d'ardeur et d'attentions pour moi. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'espérer. Une fois encore il avait essayé de me convaincre de ne plus jamais le quitter, et il y était bien arrivé, car là, reposant à présent entre ses bras, ma seule et unique pensée était de vouloir rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps…

_« Alice, je suis heureux que tu sois ici… »_

_« Moi aussi Jazz… »_

_« Et Alice ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je te promets de terminer la visite de la maison en bonne et due forme… »_

* * *

_**Et voilà, ça y est, Alice vit avec Jasper. Reste maintenant à voir comment va tourner cette nouvelle vie à deux. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour rédiger la suite rapidement, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle sera prête demain, je ferai de mon mieux! En attendant merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je m'en régale et les relis régulièrement, n'hésitez pas à continuer d'en poster!**_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ++**_


	32. A Brand New Life

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_A/N: Oui je sais, je n'écris pas beaucoup ces temps-ci... Oui je sais, c'est pas sérieux... Et oui je sais, c'est pas des excuses. Mais en fait, je voulais trouver un truc pour faire rebondir l'histoire, et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide côté inspiration. Mais voilà, révélation, j'ai trouvé un truc. Alors je vous laisse avec Alice et Jasper, les premiers moments de leur nouvelle vie à deux! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 32 – A Brand New Life

_« Alice, où est-ce que tu as rangé mes cravates ? Je vais finir par être en retard pour ma réunion ! »_

_« Elles sont dans le tiroir du haut de ta commode, avec tes chaussettes ! »_

_« Et que font-elles là alors que je les ai toujours mises dans le tiroir du bas sous la penderie de l'armoire ? »_

_« Arrête donc de râler cinq minutes, et viens donc par ici que je t'aide! »_

JPOV

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'Alice avait emménagé à la maison. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire à première vue, tout se passait à merveille. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été ici. D'ailleurs la vitesse à laquelle ses affaires avaient envahi les différents placards du dressing en témoignait. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais rencontré de personne possédant autant de vêtements (accessoires et chaussures inclus). Mais même si j'avais toujours ce vieux problème de célibataire endurci légèrement maniaque, je n'avais jamais été plus heureux que ces trois dernières semaines. En amenant son désordre, Alice avait également fait entrer la chaleur et la vie dans cette maison, et avait donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Moi qui avait toujours cru que j'étais satisfait de mon existence, de mon travail et de l'achat de cette maison, je me rendais compte combien j'avais manqué l'essentiel jusqu'à récemment.

_FLASHBACK._

Le jour de son arrivée, je m'étais rendu à l'aéroport bien trois ou quatre heures avant l'atterrissage, pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard. J'étais passé chez le fleuriste, toujours désireux de faire bonne impression. Je savais combien elle appréciait ce genre d'attentions, et je pensais bien qu'elle aurait surement le cœur gros d'avoir dû quitter sa famille et ses amis. Ces quelques fleurs ne les remplaceraient certes pas, mais elles aideraient à apaiser sa peine. J'avais attendu sur place un moment, déposant mon bouquet sur le siège libre à côté du mien, et avais sorti mon ordinateur portable pour travailler un peu en attendant son arrivée. Rien de tel que le boulot pour vous changer les idées ! Deux heures plus tard et un rapport entièrement rédigé, l'annonce de son avion apparaissait sur le tableau d'affichage. Ce ne serait plus très long à présent. Mon cœur cognait lourdement dans ma poitrine, l'impatience me gagnant petit à petit. Et si elle n'était pas à bord de cet avion ? Et si elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment ? Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?... Du calme Jasper, du calme. Tiens, je n'avais qu'à lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir que j'étais là, que je l'attendais…

_« Suis dans le hall, je n'attends plus que toi. Je t'aime, J. »_

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, le temps pour elle de rejoindre le terminal et de récupérer ses bagages. La pauvre, vu le monde qu'il y avait ici, elle devait certainement se battre sang et eau pour atteindre sa valise… J'esquissai un sourire en l'imaginant donner des coups de coudes et de pieds pour attraper son bien si précieux, montrant le bout de sa langue comme lorsqu'elle était concentrée…

Et puis soudain, elle était là. Sa petite silhouette m'était apparue dans l'encadrement du terminal, tirant une valise d'un rose presqu'éblouissant. A moins que ce ne fût sa présence à elle qui ne donne cette impression. A nouveau mon cœur s'emballa, et je ne fus pas sûr de respirer pendant quelques instants. Elle me chercha des yeux, un peu inquiète, et enfin nos regards se captèrent. Elle était là. Sublime, sobrement vêtue d'un petit ensemble surement acheté pour l'occasion, elle était la plus belle créature qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Elle avançait, encore et toujours, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait si sérieuse, si posée si…

Un BAAAM assourdi s'était fait entendre. La poignée de sa valise était tombée par terre, et avant que je n'aie conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, ses bras étaient autour de mon cou, et nos lèvres scellées en un doux baiser. Naturellement mon bras s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi. Elle était là, elle était mienne. A présent je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de rien, elle était à mes côtés, se réveillerait auprès de moi chaque matin, et s'endormirait dans mes bras chaque soir… Mon Alice, mon amour…

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Les premiers jours n'avaient été que délice et passion. Nous n'avions littéralement quitté la chambre que pour la cuisine et la salle de bain, tout à la joie de nos retrouvailles. Je m'étais félicité d'avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied pour remettre le dressing en état avant son arrivée, et étais content d'avoir posé quelques jours de congés pour son emménagement. A la vérité, ses cartons étaient restés fermés pendant bien trois jours, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en inquiéter sérieusement. Et ensuite j'avais repris le travail, et je l'avais laissée prendre ses marques dans la maison. Elle avait eu carte blanche pour changer quelques petites choses, avec pour seule interdiction celle de changer quoi que ce soit au réduit qui constituait à présent mon bureau.

Un deal raisonnable avait-elle dit. Mon étude était la seule partie de la maison que je souhaitais conserver telle quelle, un peu comme mon jardin secret. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de secret à l'intérieur, juste mes livres, mes cartes et notes diverses. Mais c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment bien tout seul. Alice avait très bien compris ce petit besoin de solitude une fois de temps en temps, et le respectait scrupuleusement, me sautant au cou à la minute où je mettais un pied hors du bureau.

Cette dernière n'avait pas chômé depuis son arrivée. Après avoir déballé ses affaires pendant quelques jours – il fallait bien ça vu la quantité de vêtements – elle s'était rapidement mise en chasse d'un nouveau travail, insistant bien sur son refus à se laisser entretenir par moi trop longtemps. Elle avait revu Rosalie et elle lui avait arrangé une entrevue avec sa responsable de studio. Apparemment tout s'était bien passé, puisque quelques jours plus tard elle avait reçu un coup de fil lui annonçant qu'elle était prise pour la prochaine séance photo du magazine. A l'essai avait-on dit. En fonction de ses résultats, le contrat pourrait devenir permanent. Elle avait été extatique en raccrochant le téléphone. Je l'avais alors vue sautiller et danser au milieu du salon, m'annonçant qu'elle allait poser pour une double-page de la collection automne-hiver du mensuel. Mon Alice allait s'étaler sur du papier glacé, aux yeux de tout le pays… J'étais si fier d'elle ! Elle était allée au studio la semaine passée, et n'était rentrée à la maison que très tard dans la soirée, épuisée. Elle avait passé la porte, était venue s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était profondément endormie et je l'avais portée jusqu'à notre lit pour plus de confort. Nous avions alors discuté de sa journée le lendemain, et c'était une Alice toute excitée qui m'avait raconté en détail sa journée de shooting. Maquillage, habillage, coiffage, elle ne m'avait rien épargné, pas même la contenance de son déjeuner du midi ! Mais j'étais heureux qu'elle partage ces toutes nouvelles impressions avec moi, qu'elle m'incluse dans son nouveau bonheur.

Rosalie m'avait confirmé qu'elle avait trouvé Alice épatante pour une première séance photo, et qu'elle était réellement faite pour ce genre de travail. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient très rapidement liées, et je ne comptais déjà plus le nombre de leurs sorties shopping les week-ends, alors qu'Emmett et moi jouions les baby-sitters pour les petits. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Elle s'intégrait, se rebâtissait une nouvelle vie à Houston. Forks lui manquait toujours disait-elle, mais tant que j'étais là tout allait bien. Je redoutais l'arrivée d'une mission qui m'éloignerait d'elle quelques temps, autant pour elle que pour moi-même. Comme je l'avais dit, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. Tant et si bien que je n'arrivais plus à m'imaginer la vie sans elle. Pas une semaine ou une journée sans la voir depuis son arrivée. Alors la simple idée de partir pour même une banale conférence à l'étranger, ou même ailleurs aux Etats-Unis me semblait déjà un futur calvaire.

_« Bonne journée mon chéri ! »_

Un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et déjà il me fallait partir pour le travail. Je brûlais de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais j'étais en retard, et je ne tenais pas à l'être davantage. Et puis j'aurais tout le temps de satisfaire ce besoin là ce soir, en rentrant. Une autre bonne chose à l'avoir ici. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, après le travail, lorsque je passerais le pas de la porte, elle serait là à m'attendre. Rares étaient les fois où elle n'était pas à la maison à mon retour, ou alors elle m'envoyait un message dans la journée pour me prévenir. Pour résumer, nous étions le parfait petit couple de jeunes mariés de ces publicités des années 60. Et j'en étais fou de joie.

Attrapant ma mallette au passage, je sortis de la maison et montai dans la voiture. _Another day in paradise_…

* * *

APOV

Et voilà, une nouvelle fois, il était parti pour son bureau. J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule, au moins pour encore une bonne heure. Il quittait si tôt le matin… Je me forçais à me lever avec lui tous les jours, trop heureuse de pouvoir partager ne serait-ce que le petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, mais c'était tellement difficile ! Enfin, maintenant j'avais du temps pour me préparer avant de partir pour le studio où Rose m'attendait de pied ferme. Car on ne plaisantait pas avec son travail, je m'en étais rendue compte ! Une fois j'étais arrivée en retard, en partie à cause de Jasper qui m'avait… distraite dirons-nous. J'avais eu droit à un tel sermon, que je préférais encore supporter une moue boudeuse de mon homme que la colère de sa sœur ! Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours d'être Emmett !!! Mais dans le fond elle avait raison, c'était grâce à elle que j'étais en mesure de payer les factures moi aussi, et je n'étais plus à Forks où dix minutes de retard ne changeraient rien à la recette de la journée !

Je terminai rapidement mon café avant de débarrasser la table – je savais combien Jasper était maniaque – et montai à la salle de bain me préparer. Après une douche revigorante, je sautai dans mes vêtements préparés avec soin la veille au soir, et coiffai mes cheveux rebelles. Mon homme les trouvait adorable en bataille, mais moi ça me rendait folle ! Autant je trouvais ses boucles indisciplinées sexy sur lui, autant je trouvais ça négligé sur moi ! D'autant plus maintenant que je travaillais dans le domaine de la mode ! Je me demandais déjà quelle tenue ils allaient me faire porter aujourd'hui ! C'était un vrai bonheur d'aller travailler chaque jour ! BIP BIP. Oh, un nouveau message.

_« Dsl d'être parti si vite ce matin. Je t'aime. Vivement ce soir, J. »_

Oh il était tellement adorable ! J'étais tellement heureuse d'être auprès de lui jour après jour, tout semblait se dérouler comme dans un rêve… Je lui répondis rapidement que moi aussi je l'aimais, pour toujours, et que moi aussi il me tardait d'être au soir, avant de me préparer à partir. Nul doute que la nuit promettait d'être longue et magique… A peine mettais-je un pied dehors que la voiture de Rosalie arrivait déjà, pile à l'heure.

_« Hey Rose ! Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude ! Tu vas bien ? »_

_« On est en retard Alice, les petits ne voulaient pas aller chez la nourrice, il a fallu que je règle cette coalition avant de partir puisqu'Em' était déjà parti au boulot! Monte vite !»_

_« Les chenapans ! Mais je suis sure que tu les adores quand même quoi qu'ils fassent. »_

_« Mouais, surement... Bien « back to business » ! Aujourd'hui tu vas devoir faire des photos pour la collection de Jack. Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour t'avoir après avoir vu les épreuves de l'autre jour. C'est bon signe, mais attention, Monsieur est assez exigent, limite insupportable. »_

_« Très bien. Je vais faire tout mon possible. »_

_« Bien. De toute façon je ne te quitte pas. Je suis quasiment ton agent de toute façon… »_

_« Oui c'est ce que Jazz dit lui aussi ! Ca et que lui se charge de garder mon corps… »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la vague impression que son boulot à lui est cent fois plus plaisant que le mien ?! »_

Nous rîmes de concert, et déjà nous étions arrivées au studio. Aussitôt je fus envoyée au maquillage et à la coiffure, sans même prendre le temps de poser mes affaires ou d'avaler un café. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait, et j'étais déjà impatiente de voir les résultats.

*

* *

Je mis enfin le nez dehors pour la première fois de la journée. A l'extérieur il faisait déjà nuit, et la fraîcheur se faisait sentir. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà près de vingt heures. Jasper devait surement être rentré à cette heure-ci. Peut-être préparerait-il le repas ? Ou bien aurait-il commandé à dîner ? Je rallumai mon portable une fois dans la voiture de Rosalie.

**3 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES.**

Wow, trois messages, impressionnant ! Je les ouvris l'un après l'autre.

_« Coucou toi ! Donnes-nous un peu de tes nouvelles ! Gros bisous, Bella. »_

Oh Bella ! C'était vrai que je n'étais pas la meilleure amie de rêve ces derniers jours, je ne l'avais pas beaucoup appelée… J'avais été fort occupée avec mon emménagement, et avec Jasper au début… Rhooo rien que de repenser que nous n'avions pas quitté la chambre à coucher du week-end… Et ensuite il y avait eu cette opportunité de travail dans le studio et tout ça, et du coup j'avais mis un peu de temps à la recontacter… Il fallait que je me rattrape. Après tout, elle avait été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas, je lui devais bien un peu plus de fidélité quand même ! En plus je mourais d'envie de savoir s'il y avait eu des progrès dans sa relation avec Edward ! Etait-ce toujours le grand amour ? Avaient-ils résolu leur petit souci d'intimité ? Autant de questions auxquelles j'aurais des réponses après un bon coup de fil dans la soirée. Bref, passons au message suivant…

_« Hey ma Pixie_Girl, tout se passe bien ? Tu me manques, j'ai envie de toi. Je t'aime, J. »_

Finalement, le coup de fil attendrait peut-être demain. Je savais ce que voulais dire Jasper quand il disait que je lui manquais. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais certainement me passer de dîner, et peut-être bien de sommeil aussi. Rosalie allait surement râler le lendemain en me voyant arriver avec des cernes sous les yeux… Sans parler des futures marques reconnaissables qui orneraient mon cou – entre autre – malgré les ordres… Mais je ne pouvais pas repousser Jasper. C'était impossible, et d'ailleurs je n'en avais aucune envie. Il était si formidable, et attentionné, et doux et fougueux à la fois. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder parfois, alors que je ne faisais que lire un magazine, ou regarder la télévision, c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je cède…Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Surtout quand il faisait ses petits yeux de chiens battus… Ou qu'il venait m'enlacer tendrement dans le canapé, en déposant de petits baisers dans ma nuque, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons…

Je m'empressai de lui répondre pour l'avertir que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, et consultai le dernier message.

_« Slt, c James. Je me marie ac Victoria le mois proch1, tu es 1viT. »_

Je ne pus retenir le petit cri qui sortit de ma gorge, ni empêcher mon portable de tomber à mes pieds. James… La dernière personne à laquelle je pouvais bien penser à présent. En rencontrant Jasper, j'avais complètement effacé cette partie de mon passé, préférant me tourner vers mon nouveau bonheur. Et là il ressurgissait, comme une vieille blessure endormie qui se réveillait soudain. James allait épouser Victoria, celle à cause de qui je l'avais plaqué en premier lieu. J'étais restée cinq années avec lui, cinq ans à le laisser squatter chez moi, à payer ses bêtises, à sacrifier les choses et les personnes importantes de ma vie, pour lui, pour rien. Et elle, elle apparaissait soudain dans le paysage, il me trompait avec elle genre cinq minutes, pour finalement l'épouser. Ridicule. D'ailleurs ça ne me touchait pas. Absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire si James se mariait avant moi ? Moi au moins j'étais heureuse et sincère avec Jasper. Je savais qu'un jour viendrait où nous aurions un beau mariage, et des enfants, et nous serions encore plus heureux que maintenant. Lui divorcerait probablement dans six mois, après l'avoir trompée avec une autre… Ca ne me touchait pas une seconde… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me ferait quelque chose ? D'ailleurs je pouvais tout aussi bien effacer ce message… ou pas…

_« Tout va bien Alice ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »_

_« Non, rien, une autre de ces chaînes stupides qui encombrent nos téléphones… »_

Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité ? Aucune idée… Allais-je en parler avec Jasper et prendre le risque de ruiner notre soirée en amoureux ? Pas sûr…

* * *

**_Et voilà! Alors alors, pas mal non? Depuis le temps que vous me demandez de faire réapparaître James, vous êtes exaucés! Vous avez aimez? Allez, n'oubliez pas de continuer à m'écrire plein de gentilles reviews (ou pas gentilles, c'est vous qui voyez), je vous remercie tous et toutes!_**

**_A très bientôt j'espère pour la suite! ++_**


	33. Réflexion et Décision

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, rendons à Cesar ce qui est à Cesar...**_

_**A/N: Allez, vous l'avez réclamé, à corps et à review, voici donc un nouveau chapitre d'une simple faute de frappe. Désolé s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de ce à quoi vous avez été habitués, je suis un peu rouillée après tant de temps lol. J'espère que ça n'altèrera pas votre confiance, et que vous continuerez de me lire régulièrement malgré tout! :) Allez, je vous laisse juger par vous même! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 33 – Réflexion et décision

Je passai la porte de la maison, légèrement embarrassée. Pourquoi me sentais-je si gênée, alors que j'aurais au contraire dû être heureuse de retrouver mon homme ? D'ailleurs déjà il venait me rejoindre dans l'entrée, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans trop réfléchir je vins me précipiter dans ses bras, un soudain besoin de me sentir rassurée. Il m'enlaça tendrement, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

_« Dure journée mon ange ? »_

_« Mmmm »_

Délicatement il prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien. Pourquoi pouvais-je bien être si troublée par l'annonce de James ? Après tout, j'avais le compagnon le plus merveilleux du monde qui prenait soin de moi, un homme doux et gentil, et affectueux et attentionné… Bref, tout ce que James n'était pas. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas défaire ce nœud qui tordait mon estomac ? J'aimais Jasper, plus que tout, un million de fois plus que James. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de déception, de tristesse ?

_« Viens là, le dîner est presque prêt. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après ta dure journée ! »_

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à la cuisine, et m'assis silencieusement à ma place habituelle. Car c'était une autre chose qui m'avait toujours amusée chez Jasper, il avait ses habitudes. Et parmi elles, celle de toujours s'asseoir face à la porte d'entrée. L'instinct de survie avait-il dit… Mouais, habitude de vieux célibataire à mon avis. Mais qu'importait, si son bonheur ne tenait qu'à ce genre de petits détails, alors je pouvais bien m'en accommoder. Je m'imaginais ce que serait notre vie dans une dizaine d'années. M'attendrait-il toujours chaque soir après le travail ? Aurais-je toujours droit au même sourire et à la même chaleur quand nous serions plus âgés ? Oui, sans doute, car il était comme ça. Il m'avait donné son cœur, c'était à vie. Et moi ? Oui, surement, je l'aimais passionnément, et n'imaginais pas un instant que mes sentiments pour lui puissent changer.

Ma vie aurait-elle été différente si j'étais restée avec James ? Aucun doute. Pour commencer, je serais toujours vendeuse dans cette boutique pourrie à Forks. Je n'aurais aucune vie sociale, et le dîner ne serait certainement pas déjà prêt quand je rentrerais le soir. James et moi, ça n'avait été bien qu'au début en fait. Très rapidement, notre couple était tombé dans une routine peu séduisante, et le quitter avait été la meilleure chose que j'avais faite depuis longtemps. Jamais il ne m'aurait épousée si nous étions restés ensemble. Nous aurions continué de vivoter, moi m'échinant jour après jour dans un emploi où je ne m'épanouissais pas du tout, et lui vivant à mes crochets. La vie de rêve quoi…

Alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, qu'avait donc cette fille de plus que moi pour qu'il en arrive à s'engager de la sorte ? Et si rapidement ! Je voulais dire, ils étaient ensemble depuis quoi, six mois ? On ne se mariait pas après six mois de relation, aussi passionnée soit-elle. C'était comme si Jasper me demandait en mariage maintenant, ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Et puis, pourquoi m'avoir invitée ? Une telle idée ne pouvait venir que de James, je n'avais jamais rencontrée Victoria, puisqu'elle était « l'autre femme ». Je l'imaginais, grande, mince, évoluant avec grâce le long de l'allée à l'église, rayonnante dans une longue robe blanche, souriant derrière un voile lui recouvrant une partie du visage… James l'attendait de l'autre côté, très séduisant dans son costume trois pièces que je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu porter… A moins qu'il ne fasse ça à la façon express, avec une cérémonie rapide à l'église de Las Vegas, orchestrée par un prêtre habillé en Elvis, lui en jeans et elle en tongs… Oh oui, cette vision là était bien plus réjouissante ! Avec pour buffet un passage éclair au McDonalds, et une bague achetée dans une bijouterie fantaisie ! Hihi, oui, j'adorais cette vision des choses !

Mon mariage à moi serait grandiose. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je me l'étais imaginé un million de fois. Ce serait l'évènement du siècle. J'avais déjà dessiné ma robe plusieurs années auparavant. Longue, en soie blanche, elle serait probablement bustier, et cintrée à la taille. Elle serait recouverte de perles, motif que je rappellerais dans mes cheveux… Je porterais ces escarpins de rêve aperçu dans la vitrine de cette boutique au centre ville, ceux dont le prix n'était même pas affiché… Et je pourrais mettre les boucles d'oreilles que m'avait offert Jasper l'autre jour, les pendantes en diamant. Lorsqu'il m'avait tendu la petite boîte rouge, j'avais d'abord pris peur, puis il m'avait dit que c'était juste un cadeau, comme ça, parce qu'il m'aimait.

Oui, il était comme ça, mon doux Jasper. Il me couvrait de cadeaux sans raison, juste pour le plaisir de me voir sourire et lui sauter au cou ensuite. Lorsque j'avais découvert le bijou, j'en étais restée sans voix et il avait d'abord pensé qu'elles ne me plaisaient pas. Quel idiot ! Il aurait fallu être folle pour ne pas les aimer ! Il avait dû les payer une petite fortune !!! L'argent n'avait pas d'importance, continuait-il à me répéter. Pendant des années il n'avait pas eu d'occasion de le dépenser, sauf dans sa maison. Aujourd'hui plus rien ne l'empêchait de le faire… Le Prince charmant…

_« Tu es bien silencieuse mon ange, quelque chose te tracasse ? »_

_« Jazz, je ne sais pas trop… »_

_« Tu peux me parler tu sais, je suis aussi là pour ça ! »_

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger, s'activant au dessus des fourneaux. Je vins alors l'enlacer par derrière, le prenant un peu par surprise. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, surpris d'une telle réaction. Il retira sa casserole du feu, et se retourna pour me faire face. Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard azur dans le mien.

_« Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« J'aimerais comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai reçu ce message aujourd'hui… »_

Je sortis alors mon téléphone de ma poche, et le lui tendit. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité, ça n'aurait pas été honnête de ma part. Et je n'avais pas à me reprocher quoi que ce soit dans le fond, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, ça ne pouvait être que lui… Et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de lui mentir, il ne méritait vraiment pas une chose pareille…

Il parcourut alors rapidement le contenu du message, le visage impassible. Comme on pouvait se l'imaginer, il n'était pas ravi que je reçoive encore des nouvelles de James… Allait-il se mettre en colère et me reprocher d'éprouver de la déception pour ce type ?

_« Cet abruti, quelle indélicatesse… »_

_« Jazz… »_

_« Non Alice, c'est particulièrement grossier de t'annoncer qu'il se marie alors que tu l'as quitté justement parce qu'il refusait de s'engager ! Et par texto, quelle classe ! Ce type m'étonnera toujours… »_

Jasper avait du mal avec ce genre de choses. Pour lui, un homme, un vrai, devait toujours annoncer les choses clairement, et en face. Sinon c'était de la lâcheté. Encore une nouvelle manifestation de son égo de mâle du Texas… Mais c'était charmant avec lui… Tout était toujours charmant avec lui en fait…

_« Que comptes-tu faire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que d'apprendre qu'il allait épouser cette fille m'a fait un coup. Je veux dire, pourquoi elle ? Je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, je te le promets, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est bonne à marier au bout de cinq minutes, alors que moi j'ai été là pour lui pendant cinq ans ??? »_

Voilà, je l'avais dit… Et d'une certaine façon, de le formuler à voix haute m'avait fait du bien. Comme de me retirer un poids de la poitrine. Cependant j'imaginai aussitôt l'embarras que cela put provoquer en Jasper, et je baissai les yeux pour éviter d'affronter son beau regard azur… Je sentis bientôt deux mains puissantes se placer de chaque côté de mon visage, avant de me retrouver lèvres contre lèvres avec lui. Son baiser n'était pas doux et tendre comme en temps normal, non, il était impérieux, et fougueux. C'était comme s'il essayait de me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas penser comme ça, parce que maintenant, je lui appartenais, à lui seul, et que le reste n'importait plus. Et il avait raison, d'une certaine façon ce que j'avais vécu avec James n'avait plus d'importance. Aujourd'hui seule comptait ma relation avec Jasper, et le bonheur constant qu'elle me procurait. Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement son étreinte, je posai doucement ma tête contre son torse, m'enivrant de son doux parfum.

_« Excuse-moi Jasper, j'agis de manière bien peu correcte vis-à-vis de toi. Je te promets que je n'éprouve plus rien pour James, il n'y a que toi ! »_

_« Alice, je le sais bien, et je ne te blâme absolument pas ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi ce baiser ? »_

_« Mon ange, j'ai réagi de la sorte parce que tu ne te croyais pas bonne à marier, que tu ne valais pas la peine qu'on s'engage pour toi. C'est complètement faux ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, si je ne craignais pas que tu ne prennes peur d'une telle rapidité, je t'aurais déjà demandé de m'épouser ! Et comme je ne suis pas très habile avec les mots, j'ai pensé que ce geste serait plus parlant… Apparemment je me suis encore trompé. »_

Lui, se tromper ? Mon Dieu que je pouvais être bête parfois ! Dire que j'avais même envisagé de lui cacher la réception de ce message ! J'aurais dû avoir honte de moi ! Il continuait de me caresser doucement les cheveux, tandis que je le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras. Il ne doutait donc pas de mes sentiments, il doutait encore que je puisse l'aimer aussi fort que lui m'aimait. Bien que convaincue qu'un mariage était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour nous, je ne pouvais nier y avoir pensé aussi, et j'étais heureuse que nous partagions cette vision des choses. Un peu de patience, c'était tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Notre tour viendrait bien assez tôt, et je savais que ce jour là serait absolument magique ! Pour commencer nous ne serions pas dans la cuisine, parce que je savais que quand Jasper se préparerait à faire sa demande, il orchestrerait tout pour que ce soit grandiose, et que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. Pas qu'il me soit possible de dire autre chose d'ailleurs, car je voulais réellement passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

_« Alice, je vais t'accompagner. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Nous allons aller au mariage de James. Je pense qu'en t'envoyant ce message, il a simplement voulu te blesser, et ne pensait pas vraiment que tu le prendrais au pied de la lettre. Allons-y ensemble. Et montrons à ces deux abrutis que nous sommes bien plus heureux qu'eux… Ca devrait leur faire passer l'envie de t'ennuyer pour les prochaines années à venir… »_

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce genre d'action ne ressemblait pas à Jasper. Pour lui nous n'avions pas à prouver nos sentiments mutuels. J'en déduisis donc qu'il faisait ça pour moi, parce que j'en avais besoin. Il savait que nous afficher aux yeux de James et Victoria redorerait mon égo, et que je m'amuserais énormément à jouer les amoureuses transies – pas que j'ai beaucoup à me forcer d'ailleurs !!!

_« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »_

_« J'en dis qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Nous avons une tonne de choses à faire !!! »_

Je l'avais pris de cours là… Il me regardait, perdu.

_« Une tonne de choses à faire ? »_

Ah ces hommes ! Evidemment que nous avions beaucoup à faire ! si nous voulions leur en mettre plein la vue à ce mariage bidon, alors il nous fallait être absolument parfait. Et cela passait par une tenue irréprochable, des chaussures parfaites, une coiffure étudiée, et une petite leçon de bonnes manières qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à me rappeler. Soudain pleine d'enthousiasme, je le hâtai de finir le repas pour que nous puissions discuter du plan à adopter. Nous allions bien voir qui rirait le dernier…

* * *

_**Alors alors? J'avoue être un peu impatiente de connaître vos impressions! Allez, pleeeeaaaase laissez vos reviews!!! A bientôt j'espère! ++**_


	34. Un mariage de folie

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Pfiou, voilà, un gros chapitre de terminé. Ca n'a pas été facile, surtout quand vous n'avez guère de temps libre! ^^ Enfin j'espère que le chapitre sur le mariage de James vous plaira, ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête au début, mais à chaque fois c'est comme ça, je commence d'écrire et ça prend une tournure différente! Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture et à très vite!**_

* * *

Chapitre 34 – Un mariage de folie

APOV

Plus que deux jours avant le mariage de James. Je lui avais envoyé un message pour le féliciter, et confirmer notre présence à Jasper et moi. J'aurais payé cher pour voir l'expression de son visage au moment où il avait lu que nous serions des leurs pour ce jour si particulier, mais nous en aurions tout le loisir une fois sur place. J'allais m'en assurer.

Après des semaines de recherche, j'avais finalement trouvé la tenue idéale grâce à la précieuse aide de Rosalie, ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Enfin avec Bella bien sûr, parce que je ne l'oubliais pas malgré la distance. Et nous nous appelions presque tous les soirs, au grand dam de Jasper qui ne comprenait pas ce que nous pouvions avoir à nous dire pendant deux heures chaque soir. De même, il n'avait pas compris ce qui justifiait l'achat d'une robe à 500 dollars pour le mariage. Je n'en avais pas besoin avait-il dit, que tout ce que je portais me mettait de toute façon toujours en valeur. C'était mignon, et attentionné, mais pour le réalisme on repasserait !!! Rose avait été de bien meilleur conseil. Nous étions allées dans l'atelier de création du magazine où nous travaillons, et Ken, le styliste en chef, nous avait reçues et conseillées. Ken était gay, tendance, et absolument adorable. Il avait de suite compris ce que je cherchais, et m'avait fait un patron de ce qu'il me fallait porter dans les grandes lignes. Et il m'avait prêté LES chaussures idéales. Il avait également suggéré que j'amène Jasper pour qu'il lui conseille un costume, mais ce dernier avait refusé poliment lorsque je lui avais proposé. Il porterait un simple smoking, pas besoin d'en faire une tenue de cérémonie, pour le reprendre, ce n'était pas lui le marié…

Pfff… Et c'était pourtant lui qui avait eu l'idée de leur en mettre plein la vue en premier lieu non? Petit joueur… Bref, à deux jours de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu à Forks, Jasper et moi nous apprêtions à prendre l'avion pour retourner dans ma famille. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis que j'étais venue m'installer à Houston, et ils me manquaient tous atrocement. J'avais hâte d'entendre les progrès de Bella et Edward, car d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre au téléphone, ils étaient à présent sur leur petit nuage, et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Une fois embarqués, je me détendis un peu, et me laissai aller contre l'épaule de mon compagnon qui passa un bras autour de moi.

_« Tu es nerveuse mon ange ? »_

_« Un peu, mais ça va aller. Je suis contente de revoir tout le monde. »_

_« Je comprends, ça fait presque deux mois que tu ne les as pas vus. Tout à ma joie de ne t'avoir que pour moi, j'oublie parfois que ta famille et tes amis doivent te manquer… »_

_« Un peu, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin être à tes côtés tous les jours maintenant. Cette vie me convient mieux ! Et comme ça nous avons encore plus de choses à nous dire avec Bella quand nous nous voyons ! »_

_« Hum… C'est encore possible ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Ah tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »_

_« Sans doute… Et pour le mariage, ça va aller ? Tu te sens toujours de le faire ? »_

Je hochai la tête, mon assurance me faisant tout de même un peu défaut. La nuit dernière, il avait fallu toute la tendresse de Jasper pour réussir à me calmer avant le départ. Pas vraiment une crise d'angoisse, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais soudain été prise de panique, comme si je n'allais pas être capable d'avancer vers lui et lui afficher mon nouveau bonheur en pleine figure. De quoi avais-je si peur ? Qu'il soit plus heureux que moi avec Victoria ? Ridicule, c'était impossible, c'était de James qu'il s'agissait… Et j'étais réellement épanouie avec Jasper. Non, j'allais le faire. J'allais parader à son mariage au bras de mon prince charmant, et je parviendrais enfin à tourner la page. Car c'était de ça dont il s'agissait. Oublier mon passé douloureux, et ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de ma vie avec Jasper, l'homme pour qui j'avais tout quitté, et qui remuait chaque jour ciel et terre pour me rendre heureuse.

Rassurée, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, et il m'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

JPOV

J'avais bien conscience qu'Alice était nerveuse. On le serait à moins. Mais j'étais convaincu que cette confrontation lui était nécessaire et qu'elle en ressortirait grandie et libérée. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas encore dépassé la douleur des cinq années où elle s'était dévouée corps et âme pour lui, et ce mariage serait la parfaite occasion. De plus, ça me permettrait de montrer à cet abruti à quel point il ne la méritait pas. Non que j'estime être plus apte, mais au moins je faisais de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse.

Elle serait sans doute la plus jolie femme de l'assemblée, et elle serait mienne. Il fallait l'admettre, je serais plus que fier de pouvoir parader avec elle à mon bras. D'une certaine façon, j'avais aussi envie de montrer au monde qu'elle était à moi, que je serais celui avec lequel elle s'afficherait, celui avec lequel elle danserait, celui avec lequel elle se sentirait bien. Je serais son roc, son soutien le plus fidèle.

A nouveau je sentis sa tête se poser contre mon épaule, et je remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie. Avec toute l'agitation de ces derniers jours, et nos courtes nuits, pas étonnant qu'elle manque de sommeil. Je devrais être plus tolérant avec elle. Mais qu'y pouvais-je si chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle je perdais tout contrôle et raison de moi-même ?! Je fermai alors les yeux à mon tour, gardant sa petite main nouée dans la mienne, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'emparer de moi à mon tour.

La voix du commandant de bord nous réveilla, annonçant notre arrivée prochaine à l'aéroport de Seattle. Déjà Alice ne tenait plus en place et jubilait comme une petite fille à qui on avait promis un cadeau. Son frère devait venir nous récupérer, et nous ramener à Forks où nous logerions dans son ancienne maison. Ainsi nous aurions un peu d'intimité, et nous serions à l'aise. Edward nous attendait au terminal, et il nous fit de grands signes en nous apercevant. Alice courut vers lui et lui tomba dans les bras, me laissant avec tous les bagages. Oui, car il faut le préciser, nous n'étions ici que pour trois jours, et Alice avait tout de même réussi à emmener deux valises et un sac de voyage rien que pour elle. Pour ma part je n'avais qu'un petit sac qui contenait mon costume et une paire de chaussures, ainsi que ma trousse de toilette. J'avais eu le malheur de demander si tous ces bagages étaient absolument nécessaires, et j'aurais voulu déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale que je ne m'y serais pas mieux pris. Mauvaise idée, elle était déjà assez nerveuse sans que j'en rajoute, j'avais rapidement battu en retraite de peur de me prendre le contenu de l'une de ces valises en pleine figure.

Les retrouvailles entre les frères et sœurs passées, je saluai Edward d'une poignée de main, et il vint à mon aide pour notre chargement. Il allait faire une remarque quant à sa quantité bien trop excessive, mais une nouvelle fois j'interrompis son observation d'une banalité sur le temps à Forks. Il me répondit d'un petit signe de tête – solidarité masculine oblige, désireux de ne pas avoir à rouler deux heures avec une Alice en colère dans la voiture.

_« Bella passera te voir chez toi quand elle quittera le travail, elle était trop occupée pour venir avec moi aujourd'hui, elle s'en excuse. »_

_« Oui elle me l'a dit hier au téléphone. Ca a l'air plutôt chargé en ce moment à l'hôpital ! »_

_« Oui en effet, on n'arrête pas. Je fais des services de 72 heures de plus en plus régulièrement, et c'est limite s'il ne nous faut pas prendre rendez-vous pour réussir à nous voir avec Bella. Mais bon, on gère. »_

Je ne pouvais que compatir à la douleur d'Edward. Pendant longtemps Alice et moi étions obligés d'attendre pour réussir à nous voir, et ces moments étaient les plus douloureux de notre histoire. A présent qu'elle vivait avec moi, je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer une vie où elle ne serait pas. Me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, pouvoir la serrer contre moi quand l'envie m'en prenait, toutes ces petites choses m'étaient devenues indispensables, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu revenir en arrière.

Nous bavardâmes pendant deux petites heures avant d'arriver dans l'ancienne maison d'Alice. Esmée s'était chargée de tout préparer pour notre arrivée, et ce fut comme si personne n'avait quitté les lieux ces deux derniers mois. Tout était impeccable, rangé, et semblait en ordre. Je déposai nos bagages dans la chambre, et pris soin d'accrocher mon costume sur un cintre pour le défroisser.

_« Tu vas être le plus séduisant de la fête dans ce costume… »_

Déjà les petits bras d'Alice venaient se nouer autour de ma taille, et je sentais la douceur de son corps contre le mien. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser. C'était devenu automatique, une réaction aussi naturelle que le besoin de respirer pour l'homme. Elle me sourit, avant de retourner à ses sacs pour ranger ses affaires dans les placards. Dire qu'il restait encore des affaires à elle ici ! Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous reposer en vue du lendemain, profitant de ce court répit qui nous était octroyé.

Bella passa en soirée, et je m'éclipsai dans la chambre avec un bon livre et mon ordinateur portable afin de les laisser se retrouver et se raconter leurs vies de vive voix. Je sentis Alice me rejoindre sous les couettes à une heure avancée de la soirée, mais ne fis aucun commentaire et me contentai de la serrer contre moi avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

APOV

Le réveil fut difficile, et la perspective de cette journée riche en émotions n'aidait pas à mettre un pied hors du lit. Et visiblement, Jasper partageait ce point de vue. Il dormait encore profondément malgré la sonnerie du réveil, et me tenait toujours contre lui. Je m'y étais habituée, et avais pris goût à m'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras tous les jours. Seulement aujourd'hui, j'avais du pain sur la planche pour me préparer, et je dus me libérer de son étreinte à contre cœur. Il grommela vaguement avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Je décidai de le laisser se reposer encore un peu, après tout il avait moins à faire que moi.

Je sautai sous la douche et avalai un rapide petit déjeuner. Le travail commençait dès maintenant. Tout d'abord, la coiffure et le maquillage. Par chance j'avais choisi une robe qu'il me fallait enfiler par le bas, donc pas de risque d'accrocher mes cheveux ou de faire baver mon rouge à lèvres. Quand je disais que tout serait calculé au millimètre près ! Après avoir rapidement séché mes cheveux, je m'attelai à les discipliner un peu à coup de gel et lisseur – quoi que de manière limitée vu leur longueur plus que relative… J'avais demandé à Jasper s'il préférait que je garde mes cheveux courts, ou s'il me préférait avec les cheveux longs. Il s'était contenté de sourire, avant de me dire qu'il m'aimait moi, et que ça lui était égal. Alors par facilité, je les avais gardés courts.

Après avoir arrangé tout ça, j'enfilai ma robe, fière d'avoir réussi à garder la ligne pendant ces dernières semaines malgré les bons petits plats préparés par mon homme. Heureusement que je bougeais beaucoup dans une journée ! J'avais opté pour une robe beige près du corps, qui se zippait dans le dos, laissant la part belle à mes jambes dont je n'étais pas peu fière, sans parler des superbes escarpins prêtés par Ken qui attendaient sagement dans leur boîte en carton. J'avais choisi de prendre une pochette plutôt qu'un sac à main, c'était plus élégant. Et puis, je n'aurais rien besoin d'emmener d'autre que mon portable, et ma mini trousse de maquillage…

Tandis que je luttais avec la fermeture de ma robe, deux mains bien connues vinrent à mon secours et achevèrent de fermer la robe. Toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui… Je le gratifiai d'un rapide baiser avant de déjà me sauver de la salle de bain pour terminer de me préparer dans la chambre et le laisser prendre sa douche. Nous n'avions pas le temps de jouer, il fallait que nous soyons à l'église pour 11h, et il était déjà 9h30 !!! Je passai un rapide coup de fer sur la chemise de Jasper, réfléchissant pour la énième fois à la manière dont j'allais aborder James au mariage.

Je m'étais imaginé une centaine de scénarios différents, mais aucun ne me convenait réellement. Je voulais vraiment qu'il comprenne à la seconde où il poserait les yeux sur moi que oui j'étais heureuse sans lui, et qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en me perdant. Et aussi que moi aussi j'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai presque lorsqu'un Jasper torse nu entra dans la chambre pour prendre sa chemise fraîchement repassée, et une nouvelle fois je m'extasiai sur la plastique irréprochable de mon homme. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de son corps, impossible. Je ne voyais quasi plus les cicatrices qui le couvraient, pour moi elles n'étaient plus qu'un petit détail mineur. Je l'aidai à nouer sa cravate, puis passai ma main dans ses boucles blondes. Il était parfait…

* * *

JPOV

Alice était resplendissante. Cette robe la mettait vraiment en valeur, comme chacune des pièces de tissu qui remplissait son dressing à la vérité. Je pensais même qu'un sac poubelle pourrait bien lui aller… Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait mis le paquet pour ce jour, et j'étais presque jaloux qu'elle fasse tant d'effort pour impressionner James. Je savais qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui, elle me l'avait assez répété, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement au cœur quand même. Qu'importait, à la fin de cette journée, elle serait mienne, et je serais celui qui la ramènerait à la maison, et ce serait mon nom qu'elle murmurerait avant de s'endormir. Mais bon sang cette robe !!!

Une fois fins prêts, nous nous mîmes en route vers l'église où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Alice se tenait fermement à mon bras, et je n'étais pas sûr que ce fût seulement à cause de la précarité de son équilibre… Arrivé devant la grande bâtisse, je pouvais sentir sa nervosité croissante, et fis de mon mieux pour la rassurer. Nous entrâmes discrètement, et on nous fit asseoir près de l'allée centrale, position stratégique si Alice souhaitait que James la remarque. Fort heureusement cette dernière ne croisa personne de sa connaissance, ou du moins ne fut reconnue par personne, ce qui sembla la calmer légèrement. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se faire remarquer par un ex ami de James.

Elle serrait toujours sa main dans la mienne avec anxiété, mais sa respiration semblait avoir repris un rythme normal, et elle me parlait de nouveau. Je tâchai de faire la conversation le temps que la cérémonie ne commence, même si elle ne fut guère réceptive pendant ces quelques minutes… Et puis le fameux James traversa l'allée pour rejoindre l'autel.

* * *

APOV

Je le reconnus à la seconde où il passa à ma hauteur. Il portait toujours le même parfum, celui-là même que je lui avais offert peu de temps après notre rencontre. Etrange, si l'on considérait qu'il allait en épouser une autre… Mais bon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours assez longs, et pour l'occasion il les avait attachés en catogan. Combien de fois avais-je bataillé pour qu'il les coupe une bonne fois pour toutes !!! Visiblement, ou bien cette Victoria les préférait de cette façon, ou bien elle non plus n'était pas parvenue à le convaincre… Il portait un costume… Evidemment direz vous, mais il fallait le noter, la seule fois où je l'avais vu en porter un, c'était à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, et encore, c'était parce que je l'avais obligé à le faire. Il était prêt à y aller en jeans basket si je n'avais rien dit !

A l'instant où il passa à ma hauteur, je sentis ses yeux s'arrêter sur moi. Je levai donc le regard sur lui en gardant un air le plus dégagé possible, ma main dans celle de Jasper. Son expression était inestimable. Rien qu'en cet instant, je pouvais dire que j'avais gagné. Il était tellement surpris. Déjà j'avais beaucoup changé, de coupe, de style et d'homme. Mais surtout, il avait dû noter l'assurance qui émanait de moi. Une fraction de seconde, je sus qu'il hésitait. Puis il détourna le regard et rejoignit l'autel où se tenait déjà le prêtre. Déjà Jasper se penchait vers moi.

_« C'est ce qu'on appelle une sacrée première impression non ? »_

Je lui souris, rayonnante, avant de me pencher à mon tour pour un baiser qu'il m'accorda volontiers. Lorsque je me redressai, je constatai que James regardait dans ma direction, se mordant la lèvre. D'aucun aurait cru qu'il était juste nerveux avant son mariage. Mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que je viendrais, et surement pas accompagnée de surcroît. Mais aucun répit ne lui fut accordé, car déjà la musique d'orgue retentissait dans l'église, et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers la grande porte.

A mon grand regret, je devais l'admettre. Victoria fit son entrée dans une robe absolument divine. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une robe de créateur, mais elle était vraiment magnifique, et faisait bien ressortir sa chevelure rousse et sa peau diaphane. Je l'observai longuement alors qu'elle passait à mon côté.

_« Un jour, ce sera toi qui me rejoindra à l'autel dans une robe blanche… Et tu seras la plus belle… »_

Je m'étais retournée vers Jasper, surprise, mais il avait déjà repris sa place et semblait imperturbable. Avais-je rêvé ces quelques paroles ? Car oui, je rêvais qu'un jour ce serait moi qui serait dans une robe de princesse, et de plus en plus souvent, le rôle du prince était joué par Jasper. Il serait tellement séduisant, et parfait… Une nouvelle fois il me fallut revenir sur Terre et me rappeler que c'était bien trop tôt pour ce genre d'évènement. Nous débutions à peine notre vie à deux, nous avions tout notre temps. Pas comme ces deux là qui semblaient bien pressés de rappeler au monde entier qu'il souhaitait faire leur vie ensemble… C'en était même presque louche tellement c'était rapide. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas le choix… Après tout, cette robe pouvait bien dissimuler quelques rondeurs non officielles… Si c'était le cas, je lui souhaitais bien du courage ! Parce que James comme père, ce n'était pas exactement le rêve…

Je les regardai finalement se rejoindre devant l'homme d'église, et répéter leurs serments. Leurs vœux furent plus que concis, et je fus malgré tout surprise de constater que James avait réussi à aligner plus de trois phrases sans y glisser un « LOL » ou autre expression qu'il affectionnait tant. Quoi que ça aurait été amusant, et aurait peut-être un peu détendu l'atmosphère. J'observai un instant les familles présentes. La mère de James semblait complètement effondrée, mais difficile de dire si c'était de l'émotion ou du désespoir… Son père avait l'air euphorique, il avait surement dû se descendre une bouteille de whisky avant la cérémonie… La famille de Victoria semblait un peu plus normale, Monsieur et Madame tout le monde, mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas enchantés de voir leur fille s'unir à un feignant pareil. Et savaient-ils que leur presque beau-fils avait trompé sa petite amie – entre parenthèse moi – pour coucher avec leur fille adorée ? Savaient-ils que dorénavant leur chère Vic allait devoir trimer pour assurer la pérennité du ménage ? Et sans doute une fois des petits enfants mis en route, il la tromperait avec la première paire de jambes qu'il croiserait…

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à cette pensée. Je les regardai s'embrasser devant une foule partagée entre l'émotion du moment et la triste réalité de la vie, réalisant à quel point j'avais de la chance. J'avais trouvé un homme, un vrai, le genre d'homme que ma famille trouverait extraordinaire à mon mariage, et que je savais que mon père respecterait, et que ma mère approuverait sans ciller. A mon mariage, les personnes présentes ne se demanderaient pas un instant combien de temps cette union durerait, et ils ne chuchoteraient pas sur mon passage…

* * *

JPOV

J'avais bien vu comme Alice observait la future mariée. Il y avait de l'envie dans son regard. Elle aussi rêvait de porter une robe blanche, paradant au bras de son père jusqu'à l'autel. Et petit à petit, l'idée faisait elle aussi son chemin dans ma tête. C'était pourquoi je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle avait paru surprise, mais pas tant que ça. Après tout, un mariage semblait la suite logique à notre conte de fée… Et elle serait la plus merveilleuse des mariées…

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans encombre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'infime pression de sa main dans la mienne lorsque le prêtre demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage. Mais personne ne dit rien, et James et Victoria s'unirent devant Dieu et les hommes. Rapidement Alice me demanda à sortir, elle souhaitait que nous rejoignions la salle des festivités. Je l'accompagnai donc à l'extérieur, et passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

_« Jazz, tu crois qu'ils seront heureux ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas mon ange, mais je sais que nous le sommes… »_

_« Oui… Tu crois que nous devrions aller les féliciter ? »_

_« Rien ne t'y obliges, mais tu peux le faire oui. »_

_« Tu viendras avec moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

J'étais heureux qu'elle me l'ait demandé. Savoir que je lui étais nécessaire, qu'elle voulait que je sois à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant pour moi. Elle désirait réellement passer à autre chose, autre chose qui m'incluait moi. Une fois les mariés installés à leur table, j'accompagnai Alice jusqu'à eux et attendis.

* * *

APOV

J'étais terrifiée. Qu'allais-je dire, et faire ? Et comment allaient-ils réagir ? Et si ce que j'avais pris pour tes regrets chez James un peu plus tôt n'était en fait que de la surprise ?! Mais l'heure n'était plus aux doutes, j'étais à quelques mètres d'eux, je devais assurer !

Je franchis donc la courte distance qui nous séparait de leur table, et m'assis juste en face de James.

_« Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur… »_

_« Alice ! M… Merci beaucoup… »_

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé, son regard était réellement emplis de surprise et d'ahurissement. Et ses yeux ne se gênaient pas pour reluquer chaque parcelle de peau dénudée de ma personne, juste devant sa nouvelle épouse ! D'ailleurs cette dernière s'en aperçut rapidement, et le rappela à l'ordre d'un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

_« Alice, alors tu es venue… »_

_« Oui, je vous remercie tous les deux de m'avoir invitée. C'était un mariage absolument magnifique et très émouvant ! Oh, mais laissez-moi vous présenter Jasper, mon compagnon. Jazz, voici donc Victoria et James. »_

Il fit un discret signe de tête en leur direction, et posa une main sur mon épaule en signe de possession. Et il y en avait un qui semblait avoir du mal avec ça…

_« Tu sais Alice, j'avais peur que tu ne m'en veuilles après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et quand James m'a dit que tu venais au mariage… »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Vic… Je peux t'appeler Vic ? Ce qu'il s'est passé appartient au passé, à présent il n'y a plus que Jasper pour moi. Il est tellement merveilleux. J'espère vraiment que nous aurons autant de chances que vous deux. Mais je parle je parle et je vous monopolise ! Il y a encore une foule de gens qui souhaitent vous féliciter, nous allons vous laisser. On se reparlera surement au repas ! A plus tard, et encore bravo ! Jazz, tu m'invites à danser ?»_

A ces mots je fis une sortie digne des plus grands films américains, prenant garde de ne pas trébucher avec mes talons. Je savais que James ne me quittait pas des yeux… Avec un sourire Jasper s'empara de ma main et m'attira à lui pour une danse très sensuelle. Je savais qu'il en rajoutait un peu, mais j'adorais ça, surtout lorsqu'il m'embrassa passionnément sur la dernière note. Puis il murmura à mon oreille, provoquant le plus doux des frissons.

_« Mille fois aujourd'hui j'aurais pu le tuer Alice… Cette façon qu'il a de te regarder… »_

Je lui souris simplement. J'aimais quand il montrait sa jalousie. Bien entendu je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il frappe James devant tout le monde – encore que – mais l'entendre le dire me fit du bien. Une façon de me rappeler qu'il était là pour moi en quelque sorte…

_« C'était un peu le but de la manœuvre tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Même… Je n'aime pas qu'on te regarde ainsi. Tu n'es pas un vulgaire morceau de viande… »_

_« Je suis 'ton' morceau de viande c'est ça ? »_

_« Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »_

_« Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire, et c'est pour ça que là tout de suite, c'est avec toi que je suis, pas avec lui… »_

Il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de me fixer de cet air qui avait le don de me faire perdre la raison. Je savais à présent que j'étais sienne, et que l'épisode James était bien loin derrière moi. J'avais réellement tourné la page, j'étais prête à passer à autre chose avec Jasper. Je l'aimais. Et pas seulement comme une fille aime son petit ami, non, c'était bien plus que ça, bien plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais le décrire… Rassurés et heureux, nous continuâmes à danser au rythme de la musique, oubliant même qu'il s'agissait du mariage de mon ex petit ami et de celle avec qui il m'avait trompée. Juste lui et moi, sur notre trente et un, évoluant sur la piste en se promettant mille et un bonheurs…

* * *

_**Est-il nécessaire de dire combien j'aime les mariages? ^^ Non, bien sûr! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais tâcher de me mettre à l'ouvrage pour le prochain au plus vite. Et quoi de mieux pour me motiver à continuer que vos reviews! Allez, à vos claviers! :)**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite!**_


	35. En attendant Noël

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Ou l'art d'écrire un chapitre qui m'échappe complètement. En effet, j'étais partie sur un truc totalement différent, et je ne sais pas où est-ce que ça a dérappé, bref mon clavier s'est mis à écrire tout seul sans me demander mon accord. ^^ Non sérieusement, j'avais autre chose en tête à l'origine, mais finalement je me suis dit que ça passerait pas si mal comme ça. Vous comprendrez ce que je voulais dire une fois au bout de ce chapitre. C'est un peu décousu par moment, j'avoue avoir écrit en plusieurs fois, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, et que vous ne serez pas déçues!**_

* * *

Chapitre 35 – En attendant Noël…

JPOV

Trois mois que le mariage de James et Victoria était passé. Trois mois que je retournais la question dans ma tête. Etait-ce le bon moment ? Etait-ce toujours trop tôt ? Etait-elle prête ? Et si elle disait non ? Trois mois que je me demandais si je pourrais demander Alice en mariage. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je l'aimais, je la voulais pour moi seul, je voulais faire ma vie avec elle. C'était aussi simple que ça. Je savais qu'elle était la bonne, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser des convenances ?

Mon dieu, plus je m'écoutais plus je me faisais peur. Evidemment qu'il fallait s'embarrasser des convenances ! Je ne pouvais pas simplement l'épouser sans prendre en considération les circonstances de notre relation. Et en admettant que je décide bel et bien de faire ma demande, comment m'y prendre ? Quel genre de choses s'étaient-elles imaginées pour nous ? Devais-je faire ça à l'ancienne, et l'emmener dîner dans un grand restaurant avec musique et fleurs etc ? Ou bien la surprendre, en l'emmenant en voyage à l'étranger, et poser un genou à terre alors que nous nous promènerions dans les rues de Paris ? A moins qu'elle ne préfère quelque chose de plus intimiste, tous les deux, dans le confort de notre maison…

Ahhhh comment savoir ?! Et une autre question se posait, à savoir me dirait-elle oui ? Je paraissais si certain qu'elle accepterait, mais si elle disait non ? Si elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Et si elle décidait de me quitter, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça ? Non, c'était impossible, je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Bon, dans un premier temps, on allait partir sur l'idée qu'elle accepterait d'accord ? On improviserait ensuite sur la potentielle réponse… Et la bague… Comment choisir la -

_« Tout va bien Jazz ? Tu as l'air pensif. »_

_« Hmm ? Hein, non, ça va, je réfléchissais c'est tout. »_

_« Des soucis ? »_

_« Non rien ne t'en fais pas, le boulot… »_

* * *

APOV

Le boulot. C'était systématiquement sa réponse ces derniers temps. Chaque fois que je lui demandais ce qui le tracassait, il me répondait invariablement, le boulot. C'était impossible. Il me cachait forcément quelque chose. Pourtant à première vue, tout semblait aller parfaitement bien entre nous. Pas de dispute, de bons moments passés ensembles, des nuits magiques, non, tout allait bien. Alors pourquoi s'échappait-il de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées ? Avait-il des doutes quant à notre avenir ? Pensait-il qu'il faisait une erreur en restant avec moi ?

Cette simple idée m'arracha un frisson et je vins resserrer mon étreinte entre ses bras. Une autre de ces habitudes que nous avions prises depuis que j'avais emménagé avec lui. Le soir, nous aimions regarder la télévision enlacés dans le canapé, et maintenant que l'hiver approchait, j'aimais nous recouvrir d'une couette bien chaude accompagnée de petites douceurs trouvées à la cuisine. Régulièrement il nous arrivait de terminer notre nuit ainsi lovés, ses bras étant le meilleur endroit possible pour m'endormir.

L'hiver s'était installé sur Houston, et même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, surtout si on comparait avec Forks, j'aimais à penser que nous fêterions notre premier Noël ensemble. Habituellement, j'avais toujours essayé de célébrer ce moment particulier avec ma famille, mais cette année exceptionnellement, Jasper et moi avions décidé de faire ça juste tous les deux. Rosalie et les enfants passeraient surement à la maison récupérer leurs cadeaux, et nous passerions un bon moment.

Ce qui m'amena à penser, il fallait faire quelque chose pour décorer la maison. Je supposais que Jasper n'avait probablement même jamais acheté de sapin pour mettre dans son salon, alors ne parlons pas de décorations… Ce serait l'occasion de lui faire une belle surprise. Ca et lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom… Parce que ce n'était pas le tout, mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir… Une montre ? Non, il en avait déjà une très jolie au poignet. Un livre ? Son bureau en était rempli, et j'aurais été bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il voudrait. Un vêtement ? Non, ça c'était plutôt pour moi, lui ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de détails. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son armoire… Des tenues de marque certes, mais toujours les mêmes, et surement depuis des années…

Pas facile du tout de lui trouver un cadeau qui lui plaise!!! Et le connaissant, j'étais sure qu'il saurait trouver quelque chose de formidable pour moi, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'offrait un présent… Il allait me falloir batailler ferme pour être à la hauteur. Dès demain, j'appellerais Rosalie. Après tout c'était son frère, elle saurait bien me tuyauter un peu…

_« Jazz, il est tard, je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens ? »_

_« J'arrive de suite, je regarde juste la fin du reportage. »_

_« Tu ne tardes pas hein ? »_

Je l'embrassai alors suggestivement, et visiblement fus convaincante puisqu'il attrapa aussitôt la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision avant de reprendre mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammé et m'emmena dans notre chambre à coucher. Ou l'art de savoir dresser son homme… Enfin, je me comprends.

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil qui me tira de mon doux sommeil. Il était déjà l'heure de se lever, et comme tous les jours c'était la croix et la bannière pour sortir du lit. Pas vraiment envie de quitter les bras de l'homme de ma vie pour aller affronter la civilisation… En plus aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir faire une séance photo pour un magazine destiné à des personnes âgées… Pas que ce soit dégradant, au contraire, mais bon, côté vêtements il existe un peu plus excitant quand même… Mais bon, dans la mesure où j'étais plutôt nouvelle dans le métier, je prenais ce qu'on voulait bien me donner. Et avec l'argent que je recevais, j'essayais de participer aux dépenses du couple, même si Jasper refusait que je paye un loyer ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'était fou cette fierté sudiste et masculine qui l'empêchait de me laisser participer… Je savais bien qu'il gagnait assez d'argent pour nous deux, mais en me payant tout, il me donnait l'impression de m'entretenir… Et je n'étais pas une maîtresse ou une courtisane! Du coup c'était décidé, cet après-midi en sortant de la séance photo, j'irais acheter moi-même les décorations de Noël, et je lui ferais la surprise pour son retour.

Sur ces belles pensées, je mis un pied hors du lit, et rejoignis la salle de bain pour une bonne douche revigorante. Une fois douchée, habillée et légèrement maquillée, direction la cuisine pour un petit café bien nécessaire. Jasper dormait toujours, et je décidai de lui laisser un peu de répit avant d'aller le réveiller. Il m'avait prévenue qu'il rentrerait plus tard ce soir suite à une audioconférence avec des collègues Asiatiques. Parfait, ainsi je pourrais m'activer à la décoration de la maison sans qu'il le sache. Mais déjà l'heure tournait et il me fallait partir. J'entrepris de réveiller un Jasper guère motivé, avant de vite rejoindre mon travail…

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortais du studio bien décidée à faire des emplettes. Je me rendis donc à la boutique de décorations, et achetai un magnifique sapin – artificiel, je ne me voyais pas ramasser les aiguilles dans le salon tous les jours – que j'imaginais déjà trônant près de la cheminée. A peine arrivée à la maison j'entrepris de l'installer, ce qui me valut bien des misères compte tenu de ma petite taille, et commençai à déballer les différents paquets aux mille couleurs achetés pour l'occasion. Je voulais vraiment que Jasper ait la surprise de sa vie en rentrant à la maison ce soir ! Il y avait des guirlandes, des boules de Noël, des petits angelots, des petites bougies et même de quoi faire une crèche sur le buffet.

* * *

JPOV

La journée était enfin terminée. J'avais cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours assister des réunions à des heures si avancées, alors que personne n'avait jamais envie de rentrer tard ?! Dire qu'à une époque j'étais le premier à les organiser… Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, il était déjà tard, ça risquait de faire juste pour passer à la bijouterie comme j'en avais eu l'intention ce matin. J'avais d'abord attendu qu'Alice parte travailler avant de me lever. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et pour ça il me fallait être seul. J'avais eu l'intention de le faire la veille au soir, mais elle avait su s'y prendre et me faire changer d'avis… Hum… Oui oui, faible volonté je savais…

Une fois qu'elle avait quitté la maison, j'avais commencé à cogiter sur la meilleure façon de faire ma demande. Quelque soit la manière, alors il me faudrait aller chercher une bague. Fort heureusement, pour lui avoir déjà offert des bijoux, je connaissais sa taille, ce serait donc un souci de moins. Restait le problème du choix. Pendant la journée au bureau, j'avais surfé sur l'internet – oui oui pas bien mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes – pour étudier un peu les différents modèles. Et lorsqu'après d'épuisantes recherches, pour la plupart infructueuses, j'avais enfin trouvé une bague qui me plaisait, alors cette réunion s'était rappelée à moi, et j'avais réalisé que j'allais devoir me dépêcher si je voulais aller à la bijouterie la voir de mes yeux.

J'avais donc filé au chez le joailler lui demander de me présenter la bague en question. Elle était parfaite. Un solitaire d'une pureté éclatante, monté sur un anneau en or blanc. Exactement ce que je voulais. Depuis toujours, le diamant symbolisait la pureté et l'éternité. C'était l'image que je m'étais faite d'Alice. Mon amour pour elle grandissait chaque jour au point qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais décroître, et n'était entouré que des meilleures intentions du monde. Par cette bague je souhaitais réellement lui prouver mon engagement total et éternel. Quel que soit son prix, ce serait celle-ci. Par chance elle était pile à la taille du doigt d'Alice, ce qui n'était pourtant pas chose fréquente. Je la fis mettre dans un petit écrin que je cachai dans le seul endroit qu'elle ne fouillerait jamais, mon attaché case. C'était plein de documents totalement ennuyeux et incompréhensibles pour elle, aucune chance qu'elle vienne fouiner ici…

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que l'heure tournait, et qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer sous peine de la voir s'inquiéter. Je l'avais prévenue que j'avais un meeting ce soir, mais je ne souhaitais pas la voir se faire du souci ou m'attendre pour dîner. Déjà à l'approche de la maison je sentais la tension monter. Quel serait le meilleur moment pour lui demander ? Notre anniversaire de rencontre n'était encore pas pour maintenant, et c'était trop loin pour que je puisse patienter si longtemps… La prochaine fête n'était autre que Noël… Notre premier Noël tous les deux… Ca pourrait faire la parfaite occasion. Elle serait tout à sa joie de célébrer ce jour à Houston, et ne verrais probablement rien venir. Je pourrais faire passer la bague parmi les nombreux paquets que je lui destinais, et là, quand elle s'y attendrait le moins, je lui poserais LA question. Oui ce serait parfait.

Satisfait, je passai la porte de la maison avec entrain…

* * *

APOV

J'entendis le bruit de la voiture dans l'allée. Parfait, il rentrait pile au bon moment, je venais de terminer. Je me hâtai de débarrasser le dernier carton du salon pour le cacher dans mon dressing et attendis. Il poussa la porte, sifflotant gaiement. Il semblait de bonne humeur, encore mieux !

_« Mon ange je suis ren- »_

Il était sans voix. Il n'en avait même pas terminé sa phrase. Mission accomplie Alice ! Il fit un pas, puis deux, regardant tout autour de lui. Je trépignais d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais une chose était sure, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Alors je décidai d'accélérer un peu la procédure et vins me pendre à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon étreinte, encore sous le choc.

_« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_

_« Alice c'est… »_

_« Impressionnant ? Merveilleux ? Incroyable ? Je te laisse choisir»_

_« … fort décoré… »_

Pff, il allait falloir élargir sa gamme d'adjectifs, parce que ça faisait un peu léger. Et puis, c'était quoi cette remarque ? Ca fait 'décoré'… Oui bah on s'en serait douté… Ah ces hommes aucun tact ! Voyant que je n'étais pas ravie de sa réaction, il ramassa sa mâchoire qui traînait encore par terre et se reprit.

_« Non excuse-moi, je voulais dire… C'est absolument incroyable ! Toutes ces décorations, tu as fait ça toute seule ? »_

Ah bien, maintenant il me servait le refrain qu'on aurait sorti à une petite fille de huit ans. Et tu as fait ça toute seule comme une grande ? Oh, que c'est mignon ! Sérieusement, ses chances de partager ma couche cette nuit s'amenuisaient à vue d'œil…

_« Jazz, enfin ! Tu es capable de me faire des compliments à en tomber, mais franchement, quand il s'agit de choses de la vie courante, tu crains. »_

_« Heu… Pardon. Toute la décoration de la maison est magnifique, vraiment. Je suis juste un peu surpris, c'est la première fois que je 'fête' réellement Noël ici. »_

_« Tu n'as jamais décoré ta maison ? »_

_« Non, je travaillais pour Noël d'habitude. »_

Un cas désespéré, vraiment. Mais ça expliquait son manque d'enthousiasme face à mon travail acharné. Il retira sa veste et posa sa mallette dans son bureau avant de venir me rejoindre au salon. Il s'en voulait à présent, c'était clair. Je l'avais fait se sentir coupable. Parfois, j'oubliais que sa vie d'avant était vraiment différente de maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de changer du jour au lendemain. Pendant des années il avait été seul, reclus. Il y avait bien eu sa sœur, mais sans doute n'avait-il pas voulu la déranger, ça lui ressemblait bien. Tout ceci était donc nouveau pour lui, je ne devais pas le prendre personnellement. Il était temps d'agir en adulte, pour changer…

Pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, je l'attirai sur le canapé, l'embrassai avec douceur avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

* * *

JPOV

Bon, elle n'était pas fâchée. Heureusement, car je n'avais pas vraiment assuré sur ce coup là. J'avais tellement été surpris par la déco du salon que les mots m'avaient manqué. C'était au-delà du descriptible. Elle avait fourni un travail de fou pour un tel résultat, c'était évident. Le sapin était magnifique, vert et bien fourni, on aurait presque dit un vrai. Elle avait accordé les guirlandes avec les boules de Noël, sans parler des petits angelots et des bougies répartis ça et là. Des guirlandes de polystyrène pendaient du plafond, ainsi que des petites étoiles argentées. Elle avait également collé des pochoirs en gel aux fenêtres, et un cd de chants de Noël passait sur la platine. Et ce n'était que le salon, je pouvais deviner que le même traitement avait été accordé au reste de la maison.

Et moi j'avais évidemment ruiné sa joie de me faire la surprise par mon manque de réaction. Quel idiot. Heureusement je me consolais en disant que je saurais me faire pardonner le jour J en sortant ma précieuse bague. Ca effacerait bien mes quelques maladresses non ? J'avais pris soin de ranger l'écrin dans la mallette et de placer celle-ci dans le petit bureau pour plus de sécurité. Mon seul souci à présent était de trouver la manière dont j'allais lui faire ma demande… Et comment allais-je bien pouvoir me concentrer quand deux petites mains s'aventuraient déjà sous ma chemise, m'empêchant d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes ?!

_« Alice… »_

Elle leva sur moi un regard totalement angélique – hum – et me demanda s'il y avait un problème. Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'une nouvelle fois céder à ma faible nature d'homme. J'aurais bien le temps de penser plus tard. Quand elle cesserait de me tourmenter de la sorte. Enfin, au moins maintenant j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas !

* * *

APOV

Quelques heures avaient passé, et pourtant nous étions toujours sur le canapé du salon, enlacés. Nous n'avions même pas pensé à dîner. Pourtant tout était déjà prêt, je m'en étais assurée avant qu'il ne rentre. Mais comme à chaque fois que je le laissais faire, il me faisait absolument tout oublier. Du moins tout ce qui n'était pas lui ou moi. Le cd de musique s'était terminé il y avait un bon moment déjà, mais je n'avais pas eu envie de me lever pour éteindre la chaîne ou pour en remettre un autre. J'étais bien là, entre ses bras, avec sa chemise pour seul vêtement. Oui parce que j'adorais porter ses affaires après. Une habitude très clichée, mais j'aimais ça. Ca sentait son odeur, et j'y étais complètement accro. Dessinant du bout du doigt l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices, je levai la tête pour me noyer dans son regard. Une nouvelle fois il semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, mettant de la distance entre nous. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, je devais savoir !

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Mmm ? »_

_« Tu es songeur, des soucis ? »_

_« Non, rien. Je pensais à un truc au boulot… »_

Encore une fois des paroles évasives… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas décemment penser à son travail après le moment qu'on venait de partager tous les deux. Impossible. Vraiment, moi j'en étais totalement incapable. Et l'idée qu'il me mente m'était insupportable. Alors je fis ce que je pensais être le mieux, à savoir le confronter.

_« Jazz, ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu es bizarre ces jours-ci… »_

_« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, je… »_

_« Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? »_

Ca pouvait paraître stupide comme question, mais il fallait envisager cette possibilité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Ca ferait mal, certes, mais il fallait que je sache. Peut-être que cette absence de réaction face à la déco tout à l'heure était même liée à son comportement.

_« Quoi ? Non voyons, c'est ridicule ! »_

_« Alors tu m'as trompée ? »_

_« Alice ! »_

_« Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! J'en ai assez de faire l'autruche ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis plusieurs jours ! Si tout va bien entre nous, alors tu dois pouvoir m'en parler ! »_

* * *

JPOV

Mais où était-elle allée pêcher des idées pareilles ? Ne plus l'aimer ? La tromper ? Enfin c'était insensé, je ne vivais, ne respirais que pour elle. Elle avait déduit tout ça de quelques instants de réflexion ? En plus, le comique de l'histoire c'était que j'étais en train de réfléchir à comment j'allais la demander en mariage… Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire. Comment me tirer de cette embrouille monstrueuse sans révéler la vérité ?!

Ses yeux montraient combien elle était inquiète et sérieuse à ce sujet. Et me rappelaient aussi combien je l'aimais. Finalement, depuis des jours que je me torturais l'esprit à chercher comment rendre ce moment parfait, n'était-il pas sous mes yeux ? Je voulais dire, certes, faire ma demande à Noël pouvait paraître idéal, avec les cadeaux et tout. Mais quelle meilleure preuve d'amour pourrais-je lui donner à présent qu'en lui demandant de devenir ma femme, tout de suite ?

_« Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je vais te dire ce qui me perturbe depuis un moment déjà… »_

* * *

APOV

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait toujours, et qu'il ne m'avait pas trompée. Pourtant j'étais inquiète. Terriblement angoissée. Et s'il me quittait ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette idée de la tête… Il était vrai que je n'étais pas facile à vivre tous les jours, que j'avais une passion déraisonnable pour les vêtements et les chaussures, et que je savais me montrer particulièrement irritante. Avais-je atteint les limites de sa patience ?

Il se leva alors du canapé, me demanda d'attendre un instant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il m'amener une valise pour que je m'en aille ? Ou allait-il m'annoncer une nouvelle choquante dont je n'allais pas me remettre…

Il revint ensuite au salon, s'assit sur la petite table pour me faire face, et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Maintenant j'avais peur, et je regrettais d'avoir ouvert la bouche alors que nous savourions ce moment de calme quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Alice, tu as raison, il y a une explication à mon comportement de ces derniers temps… Je voulais attendre un peu avant de t'en parler, mais finalement tu as raison, autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. »_

_« Jazz… »_

_« Tu sais, ça fait des semaines, pour ne pas dire des mois, que je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de faire ça. Mais en fait, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas… »_

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la manière dont ce discours commençait… Ca ne laissait présager rien de bon, surtout qu'il arborait cet air sérieux qu'il n'utilisait que dans le cadre de son travail. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il allait rompre avec moi, je le sentais, d'ailleurs les larmes me montaient déjà aux yeux, et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour rester digne.

_« C'est pour ça que je pense que le mieux est de rester simple, et de te dire les choses. »_

Je n'arrivais plus à soutenir son regard, alors je fermai les yeux, mordant ma lèvre nerveusement en espérant que le choc ne serait pas trop douloureux.

_« Je t'aime, c'est tout. Epouse-moi. »_

_« ………….. »_

La Terre appelait la lune. Youhou ! Pas de réaction. Pas de douleur non plus. Avais-je bien entendu ses mots ? Il n'était pas en train de rompre avec moi ? Il… L'épouser ??!! Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, les mots restant coincés dans ma gorge. Il… venait de me demander de l'épouser ? Là, dans le salon, alors que j'étais tout échevelée par nos ébats précédents, seulement vêtue de sa chemise ? Le mariage ?

Il était à présent agenouillé devant moi, un petit écrin tendu avec espoir. A l'intérieur, une bague absolument magnifique brillait fièrement sur son petit coussin. Une bague qu'il me demandait de porter en signe d'engagement éternel envers lui… Ce moment, auquel j'avais rêvé un million de fois depuis notre rencontre, était en train d'arriver.

Pas de grand discours, pas de grande démonstration. Juste lui, moi, notre maison. Et cette bague incroyablement parfaite. Il venait de me demander d'unir ma destinée à la sienne, déposant son cœur à mes pieds, alors que je n'étais ni jolie, ni à mon avantage, et lui-même ne portait que son pantalon remis à la hâte. Comme il l'avait dit, il m'aimait, tout simplement. Je ne pus retenir un instant de plus les larmes de couler, de bonheur et de soulagement cette fois-ci.

_« Alice, je ne crois pas être assez fort pour rester stoïque plus longtemps… »_

Je repris aussitôt mes esprits. Il attendait une réponse. Mais bien sûr ! Quelle idiote, je n'étais probablement pas la seule à avoir le cœur qui s'emballait ! Epouser Jasper, devenir Mme Whitlock… Je ne pouvais nier y avoir déjà songé. Et l'idée me plaisait assez… En devenant sa femme, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter qu'il change d'avis sur notre relation. Nous pourrions envisager de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, être heureux… Mais de nouveau je m'égarais, il attendait que diable !

_« Jazz, ne me dis pas que tu as envisagé une seconde que je pourrais te dire non ? »_

_« Et bien je dois reconnaître que pendant une fraction de seconde… »_

_« Jasper ! »_

Il me fixa un instant, soulagé, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps d'approfondir cette étreinte, se saisissant de ma main pour y glisser la bague. Elle m'allait parfaitement. Pas besoin de la faire ajuster, il avait choisi la bonne taille. Non que ce soit surprenant, il avait toujours su ce qui m'allait.

J'étais fiancée, pour de bon… Je venais de faire un pas de plus vers le bonheur avec un grand B. J'allais épouser Jasper… En fait, cette demande était encore plus magique que tout ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer. Certes il n'y avait pas de fioritures ou de grands chambardements, mais nous étions ensemble, chez nous, entourés par la magie de Noël… Je vivais un rêve éveillée !

Quand Bella allait apprendre ça ! D'ailleurs mon téléphone, où l'avais-je mis ? Il fallait que je l'appelle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle !!

* * *

_**Pfiou, ça n'a pas été facile, mais ce morceau là est maintenant passé! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette demande finalement? j'ai cherché pendant des heures une façon originale de présenter ce moment si magique. Et puis à la fin, je me suis rappelée qu'à l'origine, Jasper et Alice sont un couple assez privé, qui ne sont pas du genre à s'exposer en public. Alors cette version ne collait pas mal à leur caractère. Enfin à mon sens, libre à vous de m'exposer vos points de vue.**_

_**Ah, et avant que j'oublie, merci à tous ceux et celles qui review régulièrement, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir vous n'avez pas idée! Et **__**Nyah-Cullen**__**, promis, je vais essayer de réduire les effets de ponctuation, parce que c'est vrai que j'en abuse assez souvent, merci de me l'avoir souligné! ^^**_


	36. Nouvelles en cascade

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf le Professeur Wendorf qui appartient... ben à lui même puisqu'il existe ^^**_

_**A/N: Pfiou, un gros chapitre rien que pour vous. Bah oui, j'étais motivée, et inspirée, et j'ai eu le temps. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et que comme moi vous serez impatient(e)s de voir la suite des évènements. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragement qui me donnent envie de continuer à chaque fois! ^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 36 – Nouvelles en cascade

APOV

Lorsque le réveil sonna au matin je me levai avec enthousiasme. Contrairement à d'habitude, j'étais animée d'une énergie sans borne ! Un coup d'œil à mon annulaire me rappela la magie de la veille. Je n'en revenais encore pas. J'étais fiancée… Jasper et moi allions nous marier, pour de bon ! Il me tardait déjà d'y être. Mme Alice Whitlock… Ca sonnait plutôt bien non ? Je nous voyais déjà d'ici une dizaine d'années, assis sur la terrasse à bavarder plaisamment, nos enfants jouant sur la pelouse devant nous. Ce genre de visions que je me faisais depuis des mois allaient finalement devenir réalité. Nous allions fonder notre propre famille, et l'agrandir un jour. Dans l'immédiat notre vie ne s'en trouverait pas vraiment changée, après tout, nous vivions déjà ensemble depuis un moment, mais psychologiquement, ce serait différent. Je serais sa femme. Son épouse. Sa moitié. Et il allait devenir mon mari. Il porterait une alliance, éloignant – du moins je l'espérais – toutes les demoiselles qui lui tournaient autour, ne serait-ce qu'au boulot. Oui parce ce que je n'étais pas dupe, malgré ses dires, je savais bien qu'il avait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine !

Sortant de la douche, je repassai dans la chambre pour récupérer mon portable. Jasper était encore profondément endormi, on aurait dit un dieu grec. Il était parfait. Et il me l'avait encore prouvé la nuit passée… Sortant de mes douces rêveries, j'attrapai mes affaires en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, et me sauvai sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas être en retard. Rose devait passer me prendre ce matin, ma voiture étant en révision au garage. A peine mettais-je un pied dehors que la puissante berline s'arrêtait devant la maison.

_« Hello ma jolie ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Rose, tu n'imagines même pas ! »_

Elle me jeta un regard perplexe, qui s'illumina aussitôt lorsque j'agitai ma main négligemment devant son visage.

_« Ahhhhhhhh !!! »_

Heureusement que la circulation était fluide et pas trop abondante, ou nous aurions probablement eu un accident. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle avait été surprise ! En même temps ça se comprenait, encore la veille que nous nous étions vues, et rien ne laissait présager un tel évènement. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la route jusqu'au studio, puis finalement se gara devant le bâtiment.

_« Alice, ne me fais plus jamais des frayeurs pareilles ! »_

_« Pardon… Je ne pouvais plus attendre. »_

_« Evidemment. Bon maintenant je veux tout savoir, raconte moi en détail ! »_

Je savais qu'elle allait me demander ça, donc je m'étais déjà arrangé tout le speech dans ma tête ce matin pendant que je me coiffais et m'habillais. Et j'allais surement devoir le répéter une paire de fois dans la journée, alors autant s'y préparer ! La veille au soir j'avais appelé Bella pour lui annoncer, meilleure amie oblige. Elle avait été surprise, mais semblait réellement heureuse pour moi, ajoutant qu'elle aussi pensait que Jasper était celui qu'il me fallait. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas en parler à mon frère dans l'immédiat, je tenais à le faire moi-même. Le choc serait rude pour lui, mais j'étais convaincue qu'il se réjouirait pour moi aussi, une fois la nouvelle digérée.

_« Oh tu vas adorer ! Figure toi que hier, en sortant du shooting, je suis allée faire quelques emplettes pour décorer la maison pour Noël. Oui parce que même si ici on n'a pas de neige, il faut bien fêter non ?! »_

_« Oui je suis d'accord, on a fait notre sapin avec les petits le week-end dernier. Si tu avais vu ça, Em' s'amusait au moins autant que les enfants ! Mais c'est vrai que Jasper n'est pas le genre à faire ces choses là… »_

_« J'ai pu remarquer. Donc à mon retour, j'ai tout installé, décoré, préparé pour qu'il ait la surprise en rentrant. Il avait un meeting en fin de journée, je savais qu'il rentrerait plus tard, ce qui me laissait tout le temps nécessaire. Bref tout était parfait, et il est rentré. »_

_« Je vois pas le lien entre les décos de Noël et le caillou qui orne ton doigt… »_

_« Attends ça vient ! Donc il rentre à la maison, et est visiblement surpris par mon travail. Mais j'ai également pu remarquer que Monsieur a des difficultés à apprécier le travail bien fait. J'ai donc un peu été vexée par son manque de réaction. »_

_« Emmett aurait déjà passé un sale quart d'heure… »_

_« J'imagine oui. Bref, comme ça m'avait un peu contrariée, j'ai un peu boudée. Mais pas longtemps, parce que je ne peux physiquement pas restée fâchée après Jasper plus de cinq minutes. D'autant qu'il a le chic pour me faire craquer avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus… »_

_« Chochotte… »_

Rho ça allait hein ! J'aurais bien voulu la voir à ma place ! Jasper savait vraiment comment tirer la corde sensible chez moi, me forçant à céder à chaque fois. Mais quand on voyait le résultat, ça en valait la chandelle non ?

_« A ta guise. Enfin bon, j'ai donc cédé à sa petite moue toute triste et de fil en aiguille on a fini sur le canapé, pas besoin de te faire un dessin. »_

_« Faible petite chose… »_

_« Ca suffit, genre tu es la parfaite sainte nitouche… »_

Rosalie partit de son rire cristallin qui raisonna dans l'habitacle. Il était vrai que de ce côté-là, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, son physique lui ayant souvent servi d'échappatoire en cas de dispute avec son mari. Et puis c'était bien elle qui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une bonne réconciliation sur l'oreiller pour arranger les choses… Oui bon, oreiller, canapé, ça finissait pareil non ?

_« Un peu plus tard, on était juste enlacés dans le sofa, et encore une fois Jasper était parti dans ses pensées. Ca lui arrivait souvent ces jours ci, et il ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi. »_

_« Il ne voulait pas ? »_

_« Ben il répondait que c'était au sujet du boulot à chaque fois. Louche quand même non ? »_

_« Oui, un peu trop évident pour être crédible… »_

_« Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Et ça faisait un moment que ça me rongeait, au point que j'en étais venue à penser qu'il voulait me quitter, ou un truc du genre. »_

_« Tu es une grande malade tu sais ça ? »_

_« Mais mets toi à ma place aussi ! »_

_« Bref, il s'est passé quoi pour que du « il va me quitter » on en arrive à « on va se marier » ? » _

_« J'y viens justement. Ne supportant plus de douter, je lui ai demandé cash ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai même demandé s'il ne m'aimait plus, ou s'il m'avait trompée. »_

A ces mots Rose me regarda comme si j'étais une idiote. Evidemment, elle connaissait bien son frère, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs. Elle savait également que Jasper était très amoureux de moi et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse me blesser. Mais une nouvelle fois, j'étais dans une position délicate, et je redoutais ses silences répétés ! Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais un passé très solide en matière de relations amoureuses ! Combien de fois j'avais crains que James ne me quitte ou ne me trompe avec une autre ! Ce qui s'était révélé la réalité finalement. Alors on pouvait bien me pardonner mon manque de confiance non ?

_« Je crois que je l'ai un peu fait paniquer avec toutes mes questions. Du coup, il est allé dans son bureau chercher quelque chose, et il est revenu au salon. Il s'est assis en face de moi, et a dit que j'avais raison, qu'il fallait qu'il me dise quelque chose. Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai flippé. Je l'entendais déjà me dire que c'était fini entre nous. Et là, alors que je ne l'attendais pas du tout, il a simplement dit : « Je t'aime, c'est tout. Epouse-moi. » »_

_« C'est tout ? »_

J'étais un peu contrariée. Comment ça, c'est tout ?! Ces quelques mots étaient tellement plus éloquents que n'importe quelle grande déclaration. Elle ne comprenait donc pas que c'était exactement les mots que je voulais entendre ? Que par cette simple phrase, il me signifiait tout l'amour qu'il me portait, et qu'il voulait qu'il dure éternellement ? S'il avait fait les choses en grand, comme il l'avait prévu au départ m'avait-il avoué plus tard, alors peut-être est-ce que j'aurais été heureuse, peut-être est-ce que j'aurais dit que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais honnêtement, ça n'aurait pas eu la même portée que ce moment si intense d'hier soir. Peu importait ce que les gens en penseraient, moi j'étais au comble du bonheur, parce que l'homme que j'aimais s'était engagé à rester à mes côtés pour le restant de nos jours, et qu'il m'aimait au moins aussi fort que moi.

J'expliquai tout cela à Rosalie, qui à la fin se contenta de sourire d'un air attendri. Elle devait penser que j'étais fleur bleue, ou un peu naïve, mais je m'en fichais bien, parce que dans quelques mois, j'allais remonter l'allée de l'église au bras de mon père dans une jolie robe blanche, et Jasper m'attendrait de l'autre côté pour unir sa destinée à la mienne. Cela me fit repenser au mariage de Victoria et James. Pendant un moment, ils avaient eu l'air vraiment heureux, dans leur bulle à eux. Et c'était ce moment là que je rêvais de partager avec Jasper.

Mais l'heure tournait, et il était temps de se mettre au travail. J'étais pleine d'un enthousiasme contagieux et toute l'équipe sembla apprécier ma bonne humeur. Sans parler des nombreuses félicitations que je reçus à la vue de ma merveilleuse bague de fiançailles.

* * *

JPOV

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Je m'étais levé d'excellente humeur, encore tout à ma joie qu'Alice ait accepté de devenir ma femme. J'allais l'épouser, et elle serait mienne envers et contre tout. Rien que d'y penser, je sentais un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Elle semblait si heureuse, que je me demandais pourquoi j'avais mis tant de temps avant de me lancer. Toutes ces interrogations sur la rapidité de notre relation n'étaient que pures supercheries, j'aurais dû me lancer dès que j'avais senti le moment propice… Enfin, cela importait peu maintenant, puisqu'elle avait dit oui.

Je ne pus retenir un nouveau sourire en voyant le petit mot doux collé sur la porte du frigo, habitude qu'avait prise Alice depuis qu'elle se levait avant moi pour aller travailler. Souvent je m'amusais à lui répondre, et ce matin ne fit pas exception. _« I love you »_ avais-je simplement écrit sous son petit mot. Cela résumait bien mon état d'esprit. Mais il fallait revenir à la réalité, j'allais me mettre en retard pour le travail si je ne m'activais pas un peu. Et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, au vu de la pile de boulot qui m'attendait. Maintenant que mon esprit était libéré du poids de la demande, j'allais pouvoir me concentrer de nouveau !

Mais j'aurais dû me douter que mon attitude allait attirer la curiosité de mes collègues… Cela commença dès que j'arrivai au bureau, passant la réception. La jeune femme m'adressa un large sourire à mon passage, peut-être plus appuyé que d'habitude. Pourtant je n'avais rien dit à personne… Bizarre… Ensuite, ce fut mon assistante qui sembla se comporter de façon étrange. Il fallait que je sache…

_« Sarah, que se passe-t-il ici ? Tout le monde a l'air de me regarder bizarrement ? »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ?! »_

_« Au courant de quoi ? »_

_« Pour le poste de conservateur-restaurateur ! Allons, ça fait des semaines qu'on en parle ! »_

_« Et bien ? »_

_« Mais où est-ce que tu vis ?! Les rumeurs disent que tu es pressenti pour le poste ! »_

_« Moi ? »_

Je la regardai complètement ébahi. J'avais tellement été obnubilé par Alice et ma demande en mariage, que j'en avais oublié cette histoire de promotion. Tous savaient que j'étais intéressé par ce poste qui signifiait une meilleure assise hiérarchique, sans parler de la paye qui elle aussi devenait des plus attractive. Et maintenant que je savais qu'Alice et moi allions nous marier, cette position serait un énorme avantage dans l'établissement de notre vie future. Mais je savais aussi que les rumeurs n'étaient pas toujours fondées, surtout au bureau où les assistantes et secrétaires avaient vite fait de raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur leurs chefs… Je décidai donc d'ignorer les insinuations de Sarah, et m'installai à mon bureau tranquillement. A peine avais-je allumé mon ordinateur que déjà le téléphone sonnait. Pourquoi avais-je la sensation que finalement, cette journée allait se révéler être très longue ?

Après d'interminables heures de travail acharné, je fus convoqué dans le bureau de mon supérieur hiérarchique. Il souhaitait me parler d'un projet important. Bien qu'ayant de bonnes relations avec lui, il était rare qu'il demande à me voir, et je soupçonnais que cela eut un rapport avec cette histoire de poste à pourvoir dont mon assistante me parlait un peu plus tôt. Je me hâtai donc de traverser le bâtiment pour rejoindre son bureau, et frappai à sa porte avec une certaine anxiété.

« Entrez ! Ah, bonjour Jasper, comment allez-vous ?»

« Très bien Monsieur. Vous avez souhaité me voir ? »

« Oui, c'est important. Fermez la porte derrière vous et venez vous asseoir un instant. »

Malgré des années d'expérience, et l'habitude de porter ce masque d'indifférence en permanence sur mon lieu de travail, je ne pouvais nier la vague de nervosité qui s'était emparée de moi en cet instant. Cet entretien semblait débuter d'une façon peu austère. Allait-il « se séparer de moi » comme ils aiment à le dire dans les hautes sphères professionnelles ? Cela me paraissait improbable, je n'avais commis aucune faute grave, j'étais toujours à l'heure depuis le premier jour, et n'avait comptabilisé aucun jour d'arrêt maladie en près de cinq ans. Oui, j'avais pris quelques congés depuis que j'avais connu Alice, mais toujours selon la procédure, et validés par qui de droit.

_« Vous avez sans doute entendu parler du professeur Wendorf qui prend sa retraite d'ici quelques mois. »_

Comment n'aurais-je pas pu entendre parler de cet homme ? La décision de prendre sa retraite avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans le milieu. Il était très célèbre pour avoir mis à jour dans le désert occidental de l'Égypte - en fait l'aile orientale du Sahara, les restes d'un site d'habitation humaine vieux de 9000 ans, qui pourrait être l'un des plus anciens connus, à ce jour, dans le monde. Son étude m'avait servi de modèle et d'inspiration toute ma carrière, donc oui, j'étais au courant qu'il se retirait du monde archéologique.

_« Oui Monsieur, une grande perte pour l'Histoire… Le professeur Wendorf était un modèle pour de nombreux aspirants archéologues. »_

_« Certes. Je suppose que vous avez suivi ses travaux de près ? »_

_« En effet, ma thèse a été inspirée de ses recherches. »_

_« Parfait. Alors autant être direct avec vous. Vous seriez pressenti pour lui succéder. Cela vous intéresserait-il ? »_

Finalement, les ragots de Sarah et des autres assistantes semblaient bel et bien fondés. Il faudrait que je me rappelle de lui porter un peu plus de crédit dans le futur…

_« Moi ? Monsieur ce serait un grand honneur. »_

_« Cependant la décision ne me revient pas entièrement. J'ai soumis votre dossier à l'étude de Mr. Wendorf lui-même. Il souhaite vous rencontrer afin de voir quel type de personne vous êtes. Cela serait-il possible ? »_

_« Bien entendu. Je suis à sa disposition. »_

_« Parfait. J'ai suggéré d'organiser un dîner vendredi soir. 20h chez Mark's American Cuisine. Vous voyez toujours cette jeune femme mannequin ? »_

Alice aurait surement été contrariée de se voir référée comme « cette jeune femme mannequin ». C'était atrocement réducteur et un poil machiste. Elle était tellement plus que ça. Néanmoins je ne pouvais trop rien dire devant mon chef, alors je me contentai simplement de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_« Oui Monsieur, en fait maintenant nous sommes fiancés. »_

_« Parfait. Amenez-la. Le Professeur Wendorf a un intérêt tout particulier pour la stabilité familiale et tout le tintouin conservateur. Cela jouera en votre faveur. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. La décision se fera probablement suite à ce dîner. Vous pouvez retourner à vos dossiers.»_

J'étais encore soufflé par la nouvelle. J'allais non seulement rencontrer l'une des personnes ayant influencé ma carrière de manière majeure depuis plus de dix ans, mais en plus j'avais l'opportunité de venir prendre sa place au sein de son équipe. Absolument incroyable. Il fallait que j'appelle Alice pour lui raconter, elle allait être folle de joie. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien prévu pour vendredi soir, ou c'en était fini de ma carrière…

* * *

APOV

Je venais de rentrer à la maison quand mon téléphone sonna. Je fus ravie de constater qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de ma vie, et m'empressai de répondre.

_« Hello sweetheart ! »_

_« Jazz ! Tu as bien calculé, je rentre à l'instant à la maison. »_

_« Ca va, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »_

_« Oui, ça va. J'ai raconté à Rose pour nous deux ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Attends que j'annonce ça à Edward ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il fasse preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme que toi, mais bon, on verra bien. Mais je m'égare. Je t'appelais en fait pour te demander si tu n'avais rien prévu de particulier vendredi soir ? »_

_« Non, pourquoi ? »_

_« Il y a ce dîner dans le cadre de mon travail, et j'aurais aimé que tu m'y accompagnes.»_

Un dîner ? Pour son travail ? Jasper ne me mêlait jamais à son travail. C'était bien simple, jamais je n'avais mis les pieds dans son bureau. Pas qu'il ait honte de moi, je ne pensais pas, seulement qu'il aimait faire une différence entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. Je pouvais le comprendre, il était quelqu'un de respecté dans le milieu, et jusqu'à récemment mon existence ne l'aurait que desservi. Mais s'il me demandait de venir avec lui à ce dîner, c'était que l'enjeu devait être majeur…

_« De quel genre de dîner parle-t-on ? »_

_« Le genre de dîner qui pourrait me faire obtenir le poste de conservateur-restaurateur que je convoite depuis une dizaine d'années… »_

_« Wow… Jasper c'est formidable ! Je pourrai porter une jolie robe ? »_

Oui, parce que qui disait dîner d'affaire, disait grand standing. Et donc opportunité pour moi de me la jouer femme du monde. J'avais déjà une idée très précise de ce à quoi je voulais ressembler… Un vieux rêve de petite fille…

_« Tu DEVRAS porter une jolie robe, faire des sourires et rire aux plaisanteries douteuses de mes compagnons de table. »_

_« Et j'aurai le droit de choisir ton costume ? »_

_« Cela va sans dire… »_

_« Parfait ! Alors c'est bon pour moi, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! En plus je vais pouvoir parader avec ma magnifique bague de fiançailles parmi les grands de ce monde ! »_

Que demander de plus ? On me demandait d'apparaître au bras de l'homme de ma vie, de porter ma plus belle tenue d'apparat, et même Jasper me donnait carte blanche pour son look. C'était qu'il devait réellement appréhender l'issue de ce dîner. Bon, d'accord, je devais un peu me faire passer pour une jolie poupée sans cervelle, mais cette promotion signifiait énormément pour Jasper, et après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi c'était vraiment peu cher payé.

_« Oui, si tu le dis. Bien, je ne peux pas m'attarder, je dois retourner travailler. Je voulais juste confirmer avec toi. On en rediscutera ce soir… »_

_« Ok ! Love you ! »_

_« Love you too »_

Je raccrochai mon téléphone, et me ruai dans le dressing pour faire le point sur mes tenues de soirée… Pas ce placard là, ni celui-ci, ah, voilà, mes jolies robes… Je parcourus la penderie, mettant de côté mes choix potentiels. Mais bien évidemment impossible de trouver la tenue idéale. Il y avait bien cette robe fourreau rouge et noire, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop. J'avais cette robe empire crème, mais une fois encore, ça faisait plus bal de fin d'année que dîner d'affaire. J'avais besoin d'une petite robe noire, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'en avoir une d'un grand couturier français qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire… En plus comme ça je pourrais porter mes escarpins Louboutin super confortables, même si nous devions finir par danser… Et je mettrais les boucles d'oreilles que je portais au mariage de James et Victoria, elles seraient du plus bel effet. En plus elles rappelleraient le solitaire qui brillait fièrement à mon doigt. Oh, rien que d'y penser j'étais déjà survoltée.

Mais restait tout de même un souci. Mes connaissances en matière de bienséance étaient plus que limitée, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire honte à Jasper devant ses chefs. Je revoyais tout à fait la scène de Pretty Woman où Vivianne essaie de manger des escargots et que l'un d'eux se met à voler dans la pièce pour finir dans la poche du gentil serveur… Ah, c'était là que les conseils de mon coincé de frère auraient été les bienvenus. Peut-être pourrais-je lui passer un coup de fil… De toute façon il allait bien falloir que je lui annonce mes fiançailles… J'étais curieuse de voir comment il allait le prendre. Lorsque j'étais partie de Forks, il avait dit qu'il n'était pas certain d'approuver ma décision de tout quitter pour rejoindre Jasper. Depuis ce jour là, nous n'avions jamais rediscuté de ce moment, et lors de notre visite pour le mariage de James et Victoria, le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais pas non plus avoir vu mon frère et Jazz discuter ensemble, ou seulement lorsque Bella les y incitait. Cette dernière avait essayé de préparer le terrain avec Edward, mais elle semblait incapable de m'assurer qu'il prendrait bien la nouvelle. Peut-être devrais-je attendre le retour de mon compagnon avant de passer ce coup de fil… Mais je ne pouvais pas avouer devant Jasper que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose aux bonnes manières… Je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas pour cela, mais je ne souhaitais pas lui mettre une pression supplémentaire alors qu'il devait probablement essayer de se focaliser sur la meilleure manière de décrocher cette promotion. Allez, du nerf Alice, je pouvais le faire. Je me saisis donc du téléphone, et composai le numéro d'Edward.

_« Edward j'écoute ? »_

_« Ed ' ? C'est Alice. »_

_« Salut petite sœur, comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Très bien, et toi ? »_

_« Ca va. J'étais en train de chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Bella, pas facile. »_

J'avais envie de rire. L'anniversaire de Bella avait lieu dans deux jours. Etant son petit ami, il aurait au moins pu s'y prendre à l'avance quand même… Surtout que n'importe quoi venant de lui lui plairait sans aucun doute. Même un simple dîner chez lui en amoureux suffirait à son bonheur. Mais mon frère était un handicapé des sentiments, alors il s'y prenait toujours à la dernière minute…

_« Je sais qu'elle rêve de trouver le dernier tome de sa collection de Jane Austen. Je n'en sais pas plus, tu connais mon 'goût' pour la littérature… Mais sinon invite là à dîner quelque part, ou chez toi, et elle sera aux anges. »_

_« Merci pour l'indic, ça peut m'être utile. Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'un appel de ma chère petite sœur ? »_

_« En fait, deux choses. L'une des deux risque de ne pas te plaire… »_

_« Je t'écoute ? »_

_« Attention c'est du lourd… Jasper m'a fait sa demande, et… J'ai accepté. »_

_« ?????????????? »_

Plus de bruit de l'autre côté du fil. Etait-il mort ? Avait-il fait un arrêt cardiaque suite au choc ? ou bien tout comme moi au moment de la demande il s'était arrêté de respirer un instant ? Youhou Houston, on avait un problème !!

_« Edward ? Tu es toujours là ? Je sais, c'est un choc, mais je l'aime vraiment tu sais. Il me rend heureuse, et nous sommes prêts… »_

_« Alice, vous emménagez ensemble au bout de six mois et vous vous fiancez au bout d'un an ?! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir appuyé sur avance rapide là ?! »_

Je savais qu'il allait dire ça. En fait j'aurais pu jouer cette conversation au mot près si on me l'avait demandé. Evidemment que j'avais conscience que nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Bien sûr que je savais que ça ne faisait que six mois que nous vivions sous le même toit. Mais j'étais prête. J'aimais Jasper plus que tout, et je voulais rester à ses côtés toute ma vie, c'était aussi simple que ça !

_« Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'apprécierais pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et épanouie que depuis que je suis avec lui. Je veux l'épouser, et faire ma vie avec lui. Et il m'aime lui aussi, pour de bon. En plus, s'il a réussi à vivre avec moi pendant six mois sans me mettre à la porte, c'est peut-être un signe que nous deux c'est du sérieux tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Alice, le mariage… C'est un énorme engagement tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui au juste ? Si ce n'est qu'il est archéologue et qu'il t'aime ? As-tu déjà rencontré sa famille ? As-tu éclairci cette histoire d'ex avec lui ? Désirez-vous les mêmes choses dans la vie ? Veut-il des enfants ? »_

Il marquait un point. Moi aussi j'avais réfléchi à toutes ces choses, comme par exemple qu'en un an de relation je n'avais jamais rencontré ses parents… Ou au fait qu'il avait toujours consciencieusement évité le sujet « Maria ». Mais c'était de l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, pas de celui qu'il était avant, malheureux et torturé par un passé douloureux. Lui aussi méritait sa chance, surtout que jamais il ne m'avait failli depuis le début de notre histoire.

_« J'ai pris ma décision Eddie. Je vais l'épouser. Alors certes je ne sais pas encore tout de lui, mais il ne sait pas tout de moi non plus. Je veux dire, avant de nous rencontrer, nous étions deux personnes totalement différentes d'aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, hormis Rosalie je n'ai jamais rencontré ses parents, mais il est en termes assez fragiles avec eux. Et non, nous n'avons pas encore discuté de toutes ces choses de l'avenir. Mais à quoi servirait-il de nous marier si nous savions déjà tout de l'autre ? Bella est d'accord avec moi, Jasper est réellement l'homme qu'il me faut »_

_« Bella est ta meilleure amie, évidemment qu'elle va te soutenir. »_

_« Edward, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que cette attitude d'isolement et de repli sur soi, ça ne mène nulle part ? Il faut parfois prendre des risques pour pouvoir vivre pleinement. »_

_« Je ne veux juste pas que tu te réveilles un matin en réalisant que tu as fait une erreur… »_

_« Je ne fais pas d'erreur, j'en suis certaine… »_

_« Ton père et ma mère sont au courant ? »_

_« Pas encore, je vais les appeler pour leur annoncer, mais je voulais te le dire avant… Parce que tu es mon grand frère et que je voulais que tu le saches en premier… Enfin après Bella. »_

Ou comment lui couper toute répartie. Je savais pertinemment que je tirais la corde sensible en jouant sur le « grand frère préféré ». Il ne pouvait que céder. Combien de fois cette technique m'avait permis d'obtenir ce que je voulais de lui ! Ca et ma petite moue boudeuse à laquelle je savais maintenant que même Jasper ne pouvait pas résister. Moi, machiavélique ? Noooooon, ou si peu…

_« Alice… »_

_« Ed… Je t'appelais aussi pour autre chose, un service à te demander. »_

_« Evidemment »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu ne m'appelles jamais sans raison tu le sais bien… »_

_« Méchant… Enfin bref, vendredi soir Jasper m'a demandé de l'accompagner à ce dîner très important pour son travail. J'ai besoin de conseil, tu es doué pour ce genre d'évènement… »_

_« Ah, tu vois que finalement ce n'était pas que du vent toutes ces 'simagrées' comme tu aimes à les appeler ? »_

Il jubilait. Je pouvais tout à fait l'entendre. Mais bon, c'était un juste retour des choses non ? Pour une fois il pouvait bien avoir raison, surtout si ça me permettait d'avoir l'air convenable à ce dîner. Et puis je ne sentais plus de colère dans sa voix. Avait-il accepté l'idée que sa petite sœur allait se marier ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur…

_« Oui bon d'accord, je suis désolée de m'être moquée de toi ces vingt dernières années… Tu vas m'aider ? »_

_« Ai-je seulement le choix ?! »_

_« Ed ! »_

_« Oui, bon, tu as de quoi noter ? »_

* * *

**_Hihi, ça promet non? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir la scène du dîner dans Pretty Woman. Alice est assez gaffeuse d'une certaine façon dans cette fic, donc ça lui correspondrait bien. Enfin on verra ce que la suite nous réservera! En attendant n'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si je réponds de moins en moins, c'est uniquement par manque de temps! Mais je vais faire un effort, promis! _**

**_A très bientôt pour la suite! ++_**


	37. Dîner d'affaires

**_Disclaimer: Jasper et Alice (et Edward) appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer. Le Professeur Wendorf existe réellement, sinon les autres sont de mon invention comme vous vous en serez doutés._**

**_A/N: Bon, huit jours pour un chapitre, ça peut paraître long, mais vraiment pas eu le temps de m'y mettre cette semaine. Voici donc le fameux dîner, inspiré de mes expériences personnelles. Sur ce bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions, que j'adore toujours autant! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 37 – Dîner d'affaires

APOV

C'était la panique totale. Le jour du dîner était arrivé à une vitesse folle, et malgré les conseils forts avisés de mon frère, je n'étais pas certaine d'assurer. Jasper comptait sur moi je le savais, je ne pouvais donc pas échouer. A défaut d'être prête, ma tenue elle l'était. J'avais donc comme convenu opté pour une jolie petite robe noire moulante qui me mettait en valeur, et j'étais à présent devant le miroir à essayer de dompter mes cheveux rebelles à coup de gel. Un trait de crayon, du mascara, et le tour était joué. J'étais assez fière de mon apparence. Elégante, sexy, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait. J'avais passé des heures dans mon dressing avant de trouver la robe parfaite, essayant puis jetant mes différentes tenues, ayant renoncé à demander son avis à Jasper qui n'y comprenait rien. J'avais rapidement trouvé le costume qu'il lui faudrait porter, son charme naturel faisant le reste. C'était vraiment injuste la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait être séduisant…

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, prête à affronter une soirée qui s'annonçait épique. Jasper était assis dans le canapé, relisant je ne savais quel article d'histoire ennuyeux. Il était à tomber. Ce costume lui seyait merveilleusement bien, et il avait attaché ses cheveux en une très courte queue de cheval, qui dégageait son beau visage. Il leva les yeux vers moi lorsque je le rejoignis et resta bouche bée.

_« Alice, tu es… »_

_« Dis-moi que ça va, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… »_

_« Tu es éblouissante. »_

Je soupirai de soulagement, avant de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il prit ma main dans les siennes et y déposa un baiser. Bon, à défaut de faire des étincelles ce soir, je savais que j'étais présentable. Il sortit ensuite démarrer la voiture pendant que je prenais mon sac et une veste. Durant tout le trajet, je restai silencieuse, une vraie boule de nerfs. Jasper posa une main apaisante sur ma jambe, devinant le trouble qui m'habitait. Bien qu'il fût agréable, ce doux contact ne suffit pas à me calmer, mais réussit au moins à me faire sourire.

Jasper gara finalement la voiture sur le parking du restaurant. En bon gentleman il vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'offrit son bras pour marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur. Juste avant d'entrer, je pris une grande respiration. La partie commençait maintenant. Un regard autour de moi me permit d'évaluer à quelle catégorie de gens j'aurais à faire. Et à en juger des tenues chics et particulièrement onéreuses que portaient la majorité des clients, nul doute que j'allais devoir assurer. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de pression comme ça ! Un coup d'œil à Jasper m'informa que je n'étais pas la seule à être nerveuse. Alors comme ça, lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments comme la peur ou l'anxiété ? Difficile à croire quand on voyait à quel point il était toujours si sérieux à son travail…

Après avoir annoncé son nom à l'hôtesse d'accueil – qui d'ailleurs sourit un tantinet trop longtemps à mon homme, nous fûmes emmenés vers une grande table ronde un peu en retrait pour plus de tranquillité. La personne que nous allions voir devait franchement être importante pour que nous ayons ce genre de traitement de faveur dans un restaurant aussi réputé. Un couple de personnes était déjà installé, et Jasper sembla légèrement rassuré.

_« Alice, voici mon supérieur, Richard Peterson. Je travaille avec lui depuis plusieurs années à présent. Mr Peterson, voici ma fiancée Alice Brandon. »_

_« Enchanté Melle Brandon. Jasper a bon goût en matière de femme à ce que je vois. Mannequin c'est bien cela ? »_

Je hochai timidement la tête, toujours embarrassée par l'étiquette de mannequin. C'était pourtant ce que j'étais devenue… Mais comparée à quelqu'un comme Rosalie, ou certaines autres filles avec qui je travaillais, il semblait tellement irréaliste qu'on me considère comme telle ! Mais bon, c'était vrai, j'étais mannequin, ou en tout cas le contrat qui me liait au studio se référait à moi sous ce titre…

Il me tendit une main plus que chaleureuse, et je dus faire montre de toute ma maîtrise de moi pour ne pas faire une remarque désobligeante sur le fait qu'il louchait allègrement sur mon décolleté. Mais j'avais bien vu que Jasper l'avait remarqué aussi, puisque la seconde d'après il posait une main assurée sur ma taille, encourageant ledit Richard à nous présenter son épouse qui n'avait pas pipé mot jusque là. Si lui était dans sa cinquantaine bien sonnée, sa femme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Je lui donnais maximum trente ans. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais on voyait que sa beauté n'était pas vraiment naturelle. C'était évident par la taille un peu trop développée de sa poitrine, sans parler de ses lèvres à la Angelina Jolie qui n'allaient selon moi qu'à Angelina Jolie…

Mais elle semblait être une personne agréable, et elle m'offrit un sourire posé quand je la saluai. Jasper m'invita à m'asseoir à côté d'elle, et il prit le siège adjacent. Déjà un serveur s'approchait de notre table, un tabouret à la main. Il prononça un « s'il vous plaît » qui me prit un peu au dépourvu. Pourquoi voulait-il que je prenne un tabouret ? J'étais petite certes, mais un tabouret ? Sérieusement ? Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre, essayant de me remémoré la moindre allusion à ce genre de chose dans le discours d'Edward. Et puis, alors que je remarquai que ma voisine portait des Jimmy Choo absolument fabuleux, j'aperçus le même petit tabouret à son côté, sur lequel trônait un sac Chanel du plus bel effet. On fournissait un tabouret juste pour les sacs à main ?! Impressionnant, vraiment !

Tandis qu'il demanda si le Professeur que nous devions rencontrer serait bientôt là, j'entrepris de faire la conversation avec ma voisine de table, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Parce que bon, ils étaient bien gentils à parler de squelettes de dinosaures ou dieu savait quoi d'autre, mais je n'étais pas du milieu moi !

_« Lorsque Jasper part dans des explications d'ordre archéologiques, je décroche complètement et vous ? »_

_« Oh, j'ai l'habitude. De toute façon Richard ne me parle pas beaucoup de son travail, lorsqu'il me parle tout court… »_

_« Vraiment ? Mais vous êtes sa femme non ? »_

_« Oui, enfin quand ça l'arrange. Vous verrez avec le temps… »_

_« Non, je veux dire, Jasper et moi c'est du sérieux vous comprenez, on s'aime vraiment ! »_

_« Bien sûr oui. Enfin pour l'instant. Attendez qu'il décroche ce poste, vous verrez la différence… »_

J'allais répliquer quelque chose et puis je me retins. Déjà parce que je ne voulais pas provoquer d'esclandre au bout de cinq minutes, et aussi parce qu'un autre couple s'approchait de notre table. Ils étaient très différents du chef de Jasper et de sa femme. Déjà ils étaient bien plus âgés. Au moins soixante dix ans ! Il donnait le bras à sa femme, exactement comme mon compagnon le faisait avec moi. Un gentleman, pas comme ce Richard apparemment. Tous deux habillés très élégamment, ils ne paraissaient pourtant pas pompeux, et il respirait une certaine sérénité de leur couple. A première vue, ils représentaient exactement ce que j'imaginais pour Jasper et moi lorsque nous serions vieux. Tout comme cet homme, Jasper serait toujours aussi séduisant même avec quelques rides sur son visage buriné par les années, et conserverait cette allure athlétique. Et moi, je me voyais bien en lady très riche mais pas imbue d'elle-même. Jouer les divas non merci ! Encore que, est-ce que demander à ma maquilleuse de me donner un verre d'eau revenait à jouer les divas ? Il fallait absolument que je demande à Rose…

A leur vue, tout le monde se leva aussitôt, à la limite des courbettes à la japonaise. Décidément, cet homme devait être sacrément important… Je me levai donc moi aussi, prenant garde de ne pas accrocher mon talon dans la nappe de la table qui était extrêmement longue. N'avaient-ils donc jamais pensé qu'une femme pourrait malencontreusement tout faire basculer ?! Vraiment, aucun tact !

Les présentations furent faites brièvement, et tout le monde se rassit. Le professeur Wendorf – pauvre monsieur d'avoir à porter un nom pareil – me parut être une personne charmante, et me fit très bonne impression contrairement à Richard qui continuait de loucher sur moi sans la moindre gêne… Vraiment, j'étais embarrassée pour sa femme. D'ailleurs Helena, l'épouse du professeur, avait elle aussi remarqué le petit manège de ce malotru, et m'adressait un regard compatissant.

_« Alors mon enfant, Mr Whitlock et vous êtes fiancés à ce que j'ai compris ? »_

_« Oui, c'est tout récent vous savez… Mais je suis tellement heureuse ! Jasper est l'homme de ma vie ! »_

_« C'est bien, je vous souhaite d'être heureuse avec lui comme je l'ai été avec mon mari pendant toutes ces années. Mais pardonnez mon indiscrétion, comment une jeune femme travaillant dans le mannequinat rencontre-t-elle un archéologue ? »_

J'étais un peu embarrassée. Devais-je dire à cette gentille dame la vérité ? Les gens de sa génération ne comprenaient généralement pas trop ces histoires de rupture par email, de jeunes filles sortant avec des mauvais garçons etc. Mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression que si je lui mentais, elle le saurait. Exactement comme lorsque j'essayais de cacher quelque chose à Esmée quand j'étais petite. Elle savait toujours la vérité… Et puis, d'un autre côté, et si c'était un piège ? Si elle savait déjà comment nous nous étions rencontrés par son mari ? Ca pouvait être un test pour voir si j'étais une compagne fiable pour Jasper, afin qu'il soit en mesure de se concentrer uniquement sur la tâche importante qui lui serait confiée… J'étais assez confuse… Mais elle attendait ma réponse, et chaque seconde de silence amenuisait mes chances de laisser Jasper faire bonne impression…

_« Et bien en fait… C'est un peu compliqué. »_

_« Nous avons tout notre temps ma chère, et je serais ravie de vous écouter ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, j'en déduis donc que votre compagnon et vous vous êtes rencontrés lors d'un de ses voyages ? »_

_« En quelque sorte… Oh et flute, autant vous dire les choses, tant pis si vous désapprouvez ! »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Voilà, en fait je voyais ce garçon, James depuis cinq ans, mais il ne m'apportait rien de bon. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il me trompait, alors j'ai vu rouge, et j'ai voulu rompre. Mais comme à l'époque je n'étais pas assez forte pour faire ça comme il faut, j'ai voulu lui envoyer un email pour lui annoncer que je le quittais. »_

_« Un email ? »_

_« Oui, vous savez, ces messages électroniques que l'on peut s'envoyer par internet. C'est très pratique, ça permet de communiquer avec des gens n'importe où dans le monde… »_

_« Oui mon enfant, je sais ce qu'est un email, ou l'internet. Je voulais dire vous avez rompu avec votre petit ami par email ? »_

Ca m'apprendrait à ouvrir ma grande bouche. Non sérieusement, je venais de me ridiculiser, et de confirmer les rumeurs disant que les mannequins n'avaient généralement rien dans la cervelle… Comment j'allais pouvoir rattraper ça ? Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'apprendre que j'avais quitté mon ex par email, qu'allait-elle penser de notre histoire avec Jasper ?! Un coup d'œil en sa direction m'indiqua qu'il était totalement focalisé sur sa conversation avec le mari de mon interlocutrice, et qu'il n'avait donc pas entendu ce que j'avais dit. Ouf. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était bien qu'il soit fâché contre moi en rentrant à la maison ce soir…

_« Oui, je sais, c'était lâche, mais c'était la seule solution. Les autres fois où j'avais essayé de le quitter, il avait su y faire et je finissais toujours par céder. Bref, j'ai écrit cet email, et je l'ai envoyé. Sauf que ce n'est pas James qui l'a reçu, mais Jasper. J'avais fait une faute de frappe voyez-vous, et mon message est arrivé dans la mauvaise boîte. »_

_« Je vois… »_

_« Jasper a voulu me prévenir que je m'étais trompé, et de fil en aiguille on a commencé à échanger des emails, jusqu'à ce qu'on essaie de se parler par téléphone, puis qu'on décide de se rencontrer pour de bon. Et ça a été le coup de foudre. Jasper est un homme formidable vous savez ! Il n'est pas seulement incroyablement séduisant, il est aussi intelligent, très attentionné, et gentil, et bon cuisinier, et accessoirement, c'est un amant fabuleux ! »_

_« Hum… »_

Oups, je m'étais un peu emballée là… Peut-être aurais-je pu épargner à mon audience ce genre de détail… Surtout à une dame assez âgée pour être ma grand-mère. A son époque, il devait être inconcevable qu'une jeune femme ait des relations intimes avec un homme avant le mariage… L'enfer… Mais en même temps je n'avais fait que dire la vérité, Jasper était un amant extraordinaire… Bon, trouver un moyen de rediriger la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre, vite !

_« Et vous Madame Wendorf ? Comment avez-vous connu votre mari ? »_

_« Oh, très simplement… Il revenait d'un voyage en Somalie, et s'était arrêté dans le café de mes parents pour y faire une halte avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se trouvait que ce jour là, c'était moi qui jouait les serveuses… »_

_« Oh, c'est tellement romantique !!! Vous êtes tombés amoureuse de lui instantanément ? »_

_« Oui, on peut dire ça. Il est revenu au café tous les jours pendant un mois afin de me voir, et commandait toujours la même chose. Et un jour, il a eu le cran de me demander un rendez-vous. Mes parents n'étaient pas ravis, mais ils m'ont laissée faire. Nous avons fini par nous marier il y a presque 40 ans, avons eu de merveilleux enfants, et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir dit oui ! »_

J'étais réellement admirative. C'était le genre d'histoire qu'on pouvait voir à longueur de temps dans les films. La serveuse, le jeune premier, les parents qui désapprouvaient, c'en était presque cliché. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'envier, parce que les choses auraient été tellement plus faciles entre Jasper et moi si nous nous étions rencontrés de la sorte… J'enviais également la force de leur amour qui perdurait après toutes ces années. Nous aimerions-nous toujours autant dans quarante ans ? Je le souhaitais de tout cœur, essayant de m'imaginer la scène dans ma tête…

Mes rêveries furent interrompues par le serveur qui amenait le plat. Je pris une seconde de réflexion. Edward m'avait fait un rapport détaillé sur les bonnes manières à table. Il y avait tellement de couverts !!! Commencer par l'extérieur avait-il dit. Bien, mais là, on me servait du poisson, et je ne voyais aucun couteau pour le couper… Je doutais qu'il me faille manger avec les doigts… Et je ne voulais pas demander à Jasper, parce qu'il semblait passionné par sa conversation et totalement étranger à mes déboires. D'ailleurs je lui en voulais un peu, parce que depuis que nous étions arrivés, il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot, et c'était à peine si je le reconnaissais. Lui qui était toujours si doux et attentionné, je le trouvais sérieux et limite coincé, et totalement ennuyeux parce que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Nous évoluions réellement dans deux mondes complètement différents…

Je regardais toujours mes innombrables couverts avec consternation, quand ma voisine de table me donna un petit coup de coude discret. D'un geste rapide et indétectable, elle m'indiqua la sorte de cuillère/couteau pour le poisson, et je la remerciai d'un sourire. Surement avait-elle dû passer par les mêmes galères que moi afin d'arriver à ce niveau. Mais je ne l'enviais pas particulièrement. Son mari était directeur certes, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureuse. Si Jasper obtenait le poste qu'il convoitait, se transformerait-il en Richard Peterson avec le temps ? Et deviendrais-je aussi artificielle et malheureuse que sa femme ? Non, c'était impossible, parce que j'aimais Jasper, avec ou sans promotion, et qu'il m'aimait aussi, et pas seulement parce que j'étais un joli accessoire qu'on affichait dans les soirées…

_« Tout va bien mon ange ? »_

Je sursautais presque en entendant les quelques mots murmurés par Jasper. Sa main avait pressé la mienne avec douceur sous la table, et la surprise manqua de justesse de faire tomber ma fourchette de mon autre main. Je croisai alors son regard azur plein de tendresse, et compris qu'il regrettait de m'avoir ignorée jusque là. Mais j'avais promis que cette soirée serait la sienne, donc je ne dirais rien. Je lui répondis d'un sourire que je voulus convaincant, et il retourna à sa conversation d'adulte. Je levai ensuite les yeux vers mes convives féminines, et remarquai qu'Helena avait surpris notre court échange. Embarrassée, mes joues s'empourprèrent.

_« Ne soyez pas gênée ma chère, il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant… »_

_« C'est que je ne suis pas habituée à toutes ces choses… »_

_« J'avais cru le comprendre en effet, mais respirez donc un instant, vous vous en tirez très bien jusqu'ici. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous ne croisiez vos couverts dans votre assiette… »_

Je rougis de nouveau. Edward me l'avait pourtant dit !!! Quand on a terminé de manger, il faut poser ses couverts ensemble et verticalement sur son assiette… Ahhhh j'étais vraiment un cas désespéré !! J'avais pourtant relu toutes ces règles avant de partir ! Heureusement on ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur autour de la table. Au lieu de cela, les conversations reprirent de bon train, et je me détendis petit à petit. Bien qu'un peu sévère, cette Madame Wendorf était quelqu'un de bien, et d'agréable. Elle semblait incroyablement cultivée pour une fille de gérant de café, ce qui me fit réfléchir quant à ma propre culture personnelle. Certes j'avais fait des études en linguistique, mais avais-je jamais mis à profit ces connaissances ? Si Jasper venait à obtenir cette promotion, il y aurait certainement d'autres soirées comme celle-ci, et je ne voulais vraiment pas ressembler à l'épouse de Richard, totalement effacée et inexistante. Je ferais donc l'effort d'essayer de comprendre Jasper à l'avenir.

Mais pas ce soir. Parce qu'il avait besoin que je lui assure mon soutien, pas que je le harcèle de question chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot dont le sens m'échappait. Et pour faire court, cela arrivait environ toutes les deux phrases, parfois trois si j'étais chanceuse… Je comprenais mieux comment Edward pouvait être devenu si respecté dans le milieu médical. En sortant des termes bien compliqués dans ses conversations, il avait gagné l'admiration de tous dans la famille, et seul mon père était capable de rivaliser avec lui.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, outre le passage où le serveur renversa une partie de la carafe d'eau sur ma voisine qui explosa de colère, quittant la table brusquement pour aller limiter les dégâts. Ce n'était que de l'eau, pas du vin, elle n'aurait pas dû faire un esclandre pareil. Bon, certes, elle portait une robe de créateur, et je n'étais pas certaine que j'aurais réussi à garder mon calme si j'avais été à sa place… Ce petit évènement sembla beaucoup amuser ces messieurs, et même Jasper se fendit d'un sourire contrit. Aucun autre incident ne vint troubler le reste de la soirée, et finalement il fut temps de rentrer à la maison. J'étais soulagée, et surtout épuisée d'avoir dû me tenir droite, de bien me comporter, et de faire attention à chacun des mots que je prononçais.

Je saluai rapidement les hommes avec qui je n'avais finalement échangé que peu de paroles, mais pris plus de temps avec Helena qui me gratifia d'une poignée de main réellement chaleureuse. Elle me souhaita bonne chance dans l'organisation de mon mariage avec Jasper, et je promis de lui envoyer une invitation. Nous récupérâmes nos manteaux à la réception, et rejoignîmes les voitures. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons démarré, Jasper ne pipa pas mot. J'étais assez anxieuse, et attendait avec angoisse son verdict sur la soirée. Avais-je été à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Pensait-il avoir réussi à convaincre son professeur qu'il était celui qu'il fallait pour la position ? Mais rien, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il resta étonnamment silencieux, se concentrant sur la route. Je n'osai prononcer la moindre parole. Et s'il était fâché ? Et si nous finissions par nous disputer ? Cela entraînerait-il la rupture de nos fiançailles ? Non non, je ne devais pas penser de la sorte. C'était ridicule, et beaucoup trop exagéré. Inconsciemment, je jouai avec la bague qui brillait toujours à mon doigt.

Quand enfin j'aperçus notre maison, je respirai de nouveau. Au moins nous serions chez nous, et j'aurais la possibilité de prendre une douche, de retirer cette couche de gel de mes cheveux, et de sauter dans une tenue bien plus confortable. S'il voulait discuter, au moins je serai suffisamment à mon aise pour le faire ! Il parqua la voiture dans l'allée, et arrêta le moteur. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment.

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Dieu merci cette soirée est terminée, je suis épuisé… »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que les autres en ont pensé, mais je t'ai trouvé très convaincant et motivé. »_

_« J'espère que le Professeur Wendorf aura partagé ton enthousiasme mon cœur, parce que ce dîner m'a vidé. Faire attention à la moindre de mes paroles, ne citer que des sources pertinentes, rappeler les grandes lignes de ma thèse, sans parler d'effacer les quelques remarques embarrassantes de Richard, ça m'a achevé. »_

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, moi je t'aime, comme tu es ! »_

Il me sourit alors, croisant mon regard pour la première fois depuis que nous avions quitté le restaurant. Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue, et il murmura un merci quasi inaudible suivi des mots que je préférais par-dessus tout. « Je t'aime »… Bientôt ses lèvres vinrent frôler les miennes. Je pouvais sentir son haleine légèrement emprunte d'alcool, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas ivre. Je répondis à son baiser sans hésiter, et les choses s'intensifièrent quelque peu. Pour quelqu'un de vidé, je le trouvais rudement en forme moi… Non que je m'en plaigne. Mais je me rappelai que nous étions toujours dans la voiture, que je portais une robe très serrée qui m'empêchait de bouger comme je l'aurai voulu, et que j'avais passé l'âge de m'envoyer en l'air à l'arrière d'une voiture…

_« Jazz, continuons cette 'conversation' à l'intérieur… »_

_« Hmmm… »_

Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses, signe qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'arrêter. Je dus donc faire preuve d'un self control exemplaire, et repoussai ses avances, sortant rapidement de la voiture. Je cherchai alors mes clefs dans mon pourtant très petit sac, mais Jasper m'avait devancé et ouvrit la serrure avant moi. A peine la porte refermée derrière nous, déjà ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et ses lèvres reprirent leur place contre les miennes. Je ne résistai pas longtemps cette fois-ci, oubliant mes désirs de douche, de pyjama et de démaquillant. Je risquais certes de le regretter demain matin, mais bon, là tout de suite, j'avais d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes ...

* * *

**_Et voilà! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Véridique, on donne vraiment des tabourets pour les sacs à main dans les grands restaurants. Moi ça m'a choqué la première fois que ça m'est arrivé (ça et la note lol, mais c'était pour la compagnie ^^)!_**

**_Merci pour votre fidélité et vos adorables reviews, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end de Pâques, et à très vite!_**


	38. Incompréhension

_****_

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_**A/N: Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet, faute de temps, à vous de juger! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 38 – Incompréhension

APOV

_« C'est à se demander si tu souhaites vraiment ce mariage ! »_

_« Ne sois pas ridicule ! »_

_« Parce que maintenant vouloir t'épouser est ridicule ! C'est parfait ! De mieux en mieux ! »_

Tout comme lorsque j'étais adolescente, je me réfugiai dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi pour ne pas qu'il m'y rejoigne. J'en avais assez. Des jours que cette dispute revenait, encore et encore. Je ne lui demandais pas grand-chose pourtant, mais non, Monsieur jouait les butés, et rejetait systématiquement chacune de mes propositions sans la moindre explication. Si au début je me contentais d'accepter ses décisions et passais à autre chose, à présent j'en avais plus que marre, et commençais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas de raison cachée derrière ses refus.

J'étais consciente que depuis que Jasper avait décroché sa promotion trois mois auparavant, il avait été fort occupé, et toute dévouée à le soutenir, j'avais mis de côté nos projets d'avenir pour l'aider à se focaliser sur ses objectifs. C'était normal, et je ne regrettais absolument pas l'avoir fait. Seulement maintenant, un trimestre s'était écoulé, il avait pris ses marques, et même si le travail n'allait pas en s'amenuisant, j'avais espoir qu'il revienne quelque peu sur un autre point important dans sa vie, à savoir sa décision de faire de moi son épouse… Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'était plus dans ses projets du moment.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet d'une éventuelle date pour notre mariage, il soupirait, ou bien prétextait ne pas avoir entendu. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Avant cette histoire de promotion, il m'avait fait sa demande, et m'avait répété maintes fois qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours à mes côtés. Et là, c'était tout juste s'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être ennuyé par ma présence… Et cela me brisait le cœur, parce que je ne le comprenais pas. J'en avais parlé avec Bella, et celle-ci avait tenté de me remonter le moral, promettant de bientôt venir me voir à Houston. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait changé d'avis ? Je regardai la bague de fiançailles qui brillait à mon doigt. Regrettait-il sa décision ? Les paroles de la femme de Richard me revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait dit qu'après le mariage, son époux avait changé, et que leur relation était devenue aussi vide qu'une coquille d'huître… Etions-nous en train de prendre ce chemin ? Jasper ne me voyait-il déjà plus que comme un accessoire que l'on emmène en soirée pour parader ? A cette pensée les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ma poitrine me brûlait, et je priai de toutes mes forces que cette épreuve ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve dont j'allais me réveiller.

Je ne sortis pas de la chambre pour aller dîner ce soir là, et finis par m'endormir à force d'avoir pleuré. Jasper vint me rejoindre durant la nuit, mais aucun de nous deux ne parla de peur de réanimer la dispute. Je détestais ça…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, mon réveil était en train de sonner. Je me hâtai de l'éteindre, de peur de réveiller Jasper. Mais un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté du lit m'indiqua qu'il s'était déjà levé, et devait même déjà être parti travailler. Le pas lourd, je rejoignis la salle de bain où l'image que me renvoya le miroir me fit frissonner. Rose allait me tuer quand elle verrait la tête que j'avais. Mes yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, et j'avais vraiment mauvaise mine. Bien évidemment je ne pouvais pas lui raconter pour nos fréquentes disputes avec Jasper, c'était son frère, elle ne pourrait pas prendre position… Si elle me demandait, je me contenterais de sourire, et comme les autres fois elle croirait que mes cernes étaient dues à des ébats nocturnes, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… Je terminai donc de me préparer rapidement, les mots échangés la veille venant me hanter à chaque instant.

* * *

JPOV

Lorsque je poussai la porte de mon bureau, mon esprit était à cent mille lieues de la réunion du conseil qui m'attendait dans une heure ou deux. Je rejouais la scène de la veille dans ma tête, encore et encore, essayant de comprendre pourquoi les choses avaient dégénéré avec Alice. J'étais rentré du travail éreinté, et peut-être un peu énervé aussi. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, elle était venue m'accueillir chaleureusement, et nous avions discuté de nos journées respectives. Elle m'avait raconté en détail comment s'était passée sa séance photo, et combien le photographe était pointilleux, et que les vêtements étaient désagréables à porter, mais qu'elle avait fait bonne figure etc etc. J'avais décroché en cours de conversation, trop fatigué pour suivre avec attention.

Et puis elle avait enchaîné sur l'organisation du mariage, redemandant une nouvelle fois si j'avais réfléchi à une date. Ca avait achevé de m'agacer. J'avais eu une journée éprouvante, je venais d'user le reste de mon énergie à l'écouter me parler de son travail, et elle voulait maintenant qu'on se lance dans les préparatifs du mariage ? Non, pas ce soir, c'était de trop. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me poser dans ce canapé, et regarder n'importe quel feuilleton idiot à la télé, ma douce Alice blottie entre mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller se coucher.

Mais elle avait mal pris ma réaction. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir avec exactitude de la manière dont j'avais formulé ma réponse lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé pour la date. Quelque chose comme, « _pas ce soir Alice_ »… Et elle s'était emportée, et le ton était monté rapidement. Mon énervement avait pris le relais, et les mots étaient sortis plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Vexée, elle était partie se réfugier dans la chambre et avait claqué la porte assez fort pour me signifier que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. J'avais alors passé la majeure partie de la soirée à ruminer dans le fauteuil, espérant vainement qu'elle sortirait de son repère. Plusieurs fois j'avais voulu aller frapper à sa porte, pour m'excuser, ou au moins essayer de tirer au clair cette affaire, mais l'entendre pleurer m'avait brisé le cœur, et m'avait forcé à réfléchir.

La situation semblait s'être dégradée depuis quelques temps. Cela semblait faire une éternité que nous n'étions pas simplement allés nous promener au parc, ou allés au restaurant tous les deux. Et je ne parlais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais eu ses faveurs… J'avais été occupé avec mon nouveau poste, au point de rentrer à la maison fourbu et vidé chaque soir. Mais elle avait paru comprendre la situation, et s'en était accommodée. Alors pourquoi exploser soudain ? Evidemment que je voulais l'épouser ! Mais tous ces préparatifs, c'était juste de trop. Bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle ait le mariage de ses rêves…

Je l'aimais plus que tout, seulement… Seulement ? Pourquoi devait-il y avoir un 'seulement' ? Je l'aimais. J'aimais Alice, je ne pouvais pas douter de cela. En faire ma femme était tout ce que je désirais, bien plus que ce travail pour lequel j'étais en train de la sacrifier… Mais quand bien même j'accepterais de finalement commencer à organiser la cérémonie, qu'est-ce qui me prouverait que j'arriverais à la rendre heureuse une fois mariés ? Qu'est-ce qui changerait par rapport à maintenant si nous avions la bague au doigt ? J'aurais toujours autant de travail, je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face… je n'aurais probablement pas toujours envie de faire toute sorte d'activités une fois rentré à la maison le soir… Et si nous venions à agrandir notre famille par la suite, serais-je capable d'être un bon mari et père ? Pourrais-je leurs consacrer le temps qu'ils mériteraient ?

La vérité, c'était que j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas la mériter. Alice était tout ce que je pourrais jamais rêver d'avoir. Elle était mon soleil, mon oxygène, ma vie. Mais moi, au fond, que lui apportais-je si ce n'était tracas et larmes ? En quoi m'épouser lui apporterait-il le bonheur ? Serait-elle heureuse en menant cette existence de 'femme de', condamnée à subir les différents désagréments engendrés par ma carrière plus qu'envahissante ?...

D'un autre côté, j'étais faible. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, je l'aimais trop. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence à mes côtés… Mais j'avais conscience que laisser la situation pourrir toute seule était également malsain. Que faire alors ?

* * *

APOV

J'étais rentrée à la maison un peu plus tard que d'habitude. J'avais pensé que faire un peu de shopping après le travail égaierait un peu mon humeur. Mais finalement, même après avoir acheté une nouvelle paire de chaussures, et cet adorable petit ensemble qu'il y avait en vitrine, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux.

Je déposai mes sacs dans la chambre sans même les déballer, et vins m'asseoir sur le canapé, recroquevillée de sorte que mon menton reposait sur mes genoux. Il finirait bien par rentrer, et nous parlerions, j'allais y veiller… Sur la table basse, une photo de nous deux prise quelques jours après sa promotion trônait fièrement. Il avait suggéré que nous partions en week-end tous les deux, et ni une ni deux, nous avions fait nos bagages, direction Miami où nous avions passé un moment formidable. J'avais demandé à un passant de nous prendre en photo devant la plage, parce que c'était cool… Ces instants de bonheur me semblaient soudain bien loin…

Le bruit de la clef dans la serrure, il rentrait. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand il franchit le seuil, mais je n'eus pas le courage de lever les yeux vers lui, me contentant de regarder avec nostalgie le petit cadre. Silencieusement, il retira sa veste et me rejoignit au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé à distance raisonnable, aussi peu sûr que moi.

_« Alice, je te demande pardon pour hier… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… »_

_« Je ne le voulais pas non plus… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet tu te mets en colère… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui te fasse douter ?»_

_« Non, bien sûr que non ! »_

_« Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on se marie ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je vois. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Alice je- »_

_« Ca va Jasper, j'ai compris. »_

Il avait bien changé d'avis. Il ne voulait plus m'épouser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais là tout de suite, je n'étais pas prête à entendre ses explications. Ce que je fis ensuite me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Les yeux embués de larmes, je retirai le solitaire qui habillait mon doigt, et le déposai silencieusement sur la table de salon. Mon monde s'écroulait, en même temps que mon cœur se brisa. Je me rassis sur le canapé, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus. Et maintenant ?

* * *

_**Et voilà! Un chapitre assez court, mais que j'ai volontairement coupé pour pouvoir poster ce week-end. Je vais tâcher de finir la suite au plus tôt, mais un petit cliffangher de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal non? ^^**_

_**A très vite, et n'oubliez pas vos reviews!!!**_


	39. Séparation

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est pas rose! Mais je pense que cette transition légèrement plus sombre est nécessaire, on verra bien ce que donnera la suite! J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout, en tous les cas merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent qui vous a visiblement marqué! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 39 - Séparation

JPOV

Le bruit de l'anneau touchant la table de salon résonna jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. J'étais en train de la perdre. Elle était là, juste à côté de moi, sur ce même canapé, et pourtant c'était comme si nous étions à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Si je ne réagissais pas, elle partirait, et c'en serait terminé. Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Etais-je capable d'assumer pareille décision ? Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en mourir, plus que toute autre femme sur cette planète. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'avait retenu de lui répondre un peu plus tôt ?

Un sanglot vint déchirer le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Alice restait là, juste à côté de moi, les bras autour de ses genoux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je me sentais misérable de la mettre dans cet état. J'étais coupable, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne changerait les choses, je le savais…

_« Jasper, as-tu réellement envisagé un instant m'épouser ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Je t'aime Alice, ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments ! »_

_« Je ne comprends pas… Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, et je pensais avoir tout fait pour te le prouver. Je ne comprends pas… »_

_« Ce n'est pas toi le problème… C'est moi… »_

_« Tu sonnes comme une mauvaise série télé… »_

Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison… Cela voulait-il dire que je faisais fausse route ?

_« Dis quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu as en tête si tu ne me parles pas ! »_

_« … »_

_« Bien. Je ne vois aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps. Je vais aller à l'hôtel quelques temps, pour faire le point… »_

* * *

APOV

Il ne semblait pas réagir, confirmant mes plus grandes craintes. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je me dirigeai vers notre chambre pour y tirer une valise de sous le lit, et commençai à y entasser quelques affaires. Peut-être un peu de distance nous ferait le plus grand bien. Peut-être est-ce que ça l'aiderait à y voir clair, et que nous en sortirions grandis. Ou bien il s'apercevrait que notre couple était une erreur depuis le début, et qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

Je repassai devant lui au salon, d'où il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, complètement désemparé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant. Il disait que le problème venait de lui, et il avait dit qu'il m'aimait, alors quoi ?! Il ne dit rien, et je quittai la pièce sans un mot. La porte se referma derrière moi, et jusqu'à la dernière seconde j'espérai qu'il m'empêchât de partir. Mais rien.

Je montai dans ma voiture, combattant les larmes. Je roulai jusqu'à l'hôtel, stoïque, et réservai une chambre en faisant bonne figure. Une fois seule, je laissai le chagrin s'emparer de moi, et passai la nuit entière à pleurer. Pas une fois il n'appela, et pourtant je gardai mon portable allumé à côté de moi. Les heures défilèrent, longues et vides de sens.

Les images de Jasper et moi défilaient dans mon esprit. Nos tous premiers emails, la première fois que nous avions communiqué par messagerie instantanée… La toute première conversation téléphonique, où j'avais trouvé sa voix et son accent si sexy… Notre première rencontre, qui avait achevé de me convaincre qu'il était tout à fait mon genre. Notre premier baiser dans cet hôtel de Seattle, celui là même qui avait abrité notre première nuit d'amour… La première fois que j'avais rencontré sa sœur, et les jumeaux… Tant de souvenirs qui me revenaient, tous autant de moments de bonheur que nous avions partagés depuis le début. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Tout allait encore bien jusqu'à trois mois en arrière, date de sa promotion… Que s'était-il donc passé pour que notre relation se dégrade de la sorte ? Son travail était-il réellement la cause de notre malaise ? Notre couple était-il donc si fragile depuis le début ?

* * *

JPOV

Elle était partie, me laissant seul dans cette grande maison. Avais-je pris la bonne décision en ne la retenant pas ? Pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie. J'avais voulu attraper son poignet, et l'attirer dans mes bras, pour la consoler, m'excusant de l'avoir fait pleurer… Mais je n'avais pas pu. Parce que si je l'avais fait, alors ça voulait dire que je m'engageais à ne plus jamais lui faire de peine. Et je ne pouvais pas promettre ce genre de chose.

Je n'étais pas fait pour elle, je ne la méritais pas… L'année que nous avions passée ensemble était de loin la plus belle de toute ma vie, mais elle m'avait éloigné de mes objectifs. En les retrouvant via cette promotion, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il me fallait choisir entre l'amour et ma carrière. Les deux choses les plus importantes de toute ma vie…

D'un côté, il y avait mon travail. Ce poste était tout ce pourquoi j'avais travaillé depuis dix ans. Enfin je venais à faire ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, et à me faire respecter dans le milieu. J'étais débordé certes, mais mon travail comptait, et on m'écoutait lorsque je parlais. J'étais enfin devenu quelqu'un, aux yeux de mes pairs et de la société. Dix années de dur labeur enfin récompensées… Mais pour quoi au juste ?

De l'autre côté, il y avait Alice. La perfection faite femme. Celle qui avait su conquérir mon cœur que j'avais cru devenu froid et dur après les épreuves de la vie. Elle avait su se faire une place dans ma vie, son sourire et son enthousiasme devenant contagieux. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques instants pour tomber sous son charme, et m'abandonner totalement. Je l'aimais, plus que tout, au point de renoncer à tout ce que j'avais lutté pour construire ces dernières années. Je voulais donner le meilleur de moi-même, pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait, pour la rendre heureuse. Et ce travail était le moyen le plus sûr de lui assurer un futur stable et heureux.

Mais petit à petit, ce travail que j'aimais tant avait pris une place de plus en plus grande, au point de réfléchir si notre avenir commun était encore possible. Je l'aimais, mais mon amour valait-il la peine que je l'oblige à subir cette vie ?

_BIP BIP BIP_

Mon téléphone. Distraitement, je regardai le voyant clignoter, ignorant le message qui venait apparemment du bureau. J'étais en pleine introspection, nul besoin de m'encombrer avec des problèmes mineurs. Que faire ? Démissionner de mon poste et récupérer Alice ? Renoncer à une carrière réussie au profit d'une relation d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Ou bien renoncer à l'amour de ma vie, et conserver la seule chose qui je le savais ne me trahirais jamais, mon travail ?...

Les heures défilèrent, interminables, sans que je ne parvienne à prendre la moindre décision. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer vivre sans elle. Elle avait pris une place considérable dans ma vie, et l'idée de devoir recommencer à avancer dans la solitude me paraissait impossible. Mais pour son bien, c'était sans doute la solution la plus raisonnable. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme incapable de choisir entre sa carrière et sa femme…

* * *

SEMAINE 1

* * *

APOV

Une semaine que j'avais quitté la maison. Une semaine que je n'avais pas entendu parler de Jasper. Une semaine que je vivais comme un zombie dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'avais appelé le boulot pour demander quelques jours de vacances, que l'on m'avait accordé bien volontiers. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car si l'on m'avait vue dans cet état, j'aurais eu des problèmes. Je n'arrivais plus rien à avaler, et passait le plus clair de mes journées enfermées dans ma chambre, les rideaux fermés, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Rosalie avait essayé de me joindre, mais je ne répondais que par texto. L'idée de lui parler de vive voix m'effrayait, et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Impossible de lui expliquer la situation… J'avais réussi à gagner un peu de temps, prétextant un gros manque de sommeil. Elle m'avait conseillé de me reposer et de lui revenir en pleine forme pour les prochaines séances photos. Revenir en pleine forme, en serais-je jamais capable maintenant que la seule chose qui me rendait heureuse n'était plus là ?...

Jasper me manquait atrocement, est-ce que je lui manquais aussi ?... Pourquoi ce silence ?

JPOV

Une semaine qu'elle était partie. Une semaine que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle retournée à Forks ? Rosalie savait surement, mais je n'osais l'appeler de peur qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait au sujet de notre séparation ? Mais d'ailleurs, avions nous seulement rompu ? Ce n'était pas vraiment clair, dans la mesure où les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés… Non, elle ne pouvait être repartie dans sa famille… Toutes ses affaires étaient encore à la maison. Son parfum imprégnait toujours les draps et les oreillers de notre chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil mélancolique à la photo de nous deux qui trônait sur mon bureau. Une photo prise au parc après qu'elle se soit acheté l'appareil. Elle avait demandé à des passants de nous prendre tous les deux. « Pour avoir un souvenir de cette magnifique journée», avait-elle dit…

Elle me manquait… Devais-je la rappeler ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire le point dans ma tête, tout semblait se mélanger en permanence… Je souhaitais tant la voir… Ma douce Alice…

* * *

SEMAINE 2

* * *

APOV

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit. Mais il y avait du progrès, je ne pleurais plus. En fait, pour être honnête, je n'étais même plus capable de le faire. Mon corps semblait vide de toute larme, comme asséché. Je ne ressentais plus rien, rien d'autre que ce vide béant où autrefois résidait mon cœur. Je n'avais même plus mal, parce que je n'étais plus consciente de rien. Seul mon esprit fonctionnait encore. Jasper…

Et lui, comment allait-il ? Vivait-il aussi mal que moi cette séparation ? En avait-il parlé à sa sœur ? J'avais d'abord voulu appeler Bella pour lui raconter. Et puis je m'étais ravisée. Je savais qu'elle serait venue me rejoindre à Houston, et qu'elle en aurait peut-être parlé à Edward. Et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Avec un peu de chance et de temps, cette histoire finirait par se régler d'elle-même… Je ne voulais pas causer de soucis à mes proches, et je ne voulais pas que mon frère fasse du mal à Jasper. Mon doux Jasper… Celui que j'aimais tant avait-il disparu ?

Si seulement il m'appelait…

JPOV

Le téléphone du bureau continuait de sonner, inlassablement, et les dossiers s'accumulaient. J'étais à mon travail, et pourtant je ne pensais qu'à Alice. Alice et son sourire éclatant, Alice me montrant la nouvelle tenue qu'elle s'était achetée, Alice se blottissant dans mes bras pendant un film, Alice murmurant mon nom pendant nos ébats… Et à chaque fois, mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir révélant ses faiblesses. Peut-être est-ce que cette situation était le mieux. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'estomperait, et qu'elle trouverait le bonheur sans moi. Car je ne pouvais pas me le cacher… Sans elle, tout perdait intérêt. Je mangeais sans faim, je somnolais quelques heures par nuit, et surtout je ne parlais plus à grand monde, comme autrefois.

Pourquoi m'étais-je autorisé à ouvrir mon cœur une nouvelle fois ?... Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à me reconstruire… A atteindre mes objectifs… Pourquoi ?

* * *

SEMAINE 3

* * *

APOV

Trois semaines… Et la douleur ne passait pas. La peine était toujours là, lancinante, me rappelant à chaque instant combien je l'aimais. Mais j'avais pris une décision. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi, parce que du temps, c'était tout ce que j'avais eu… Et j'en étais arrivé aux conclusions suivantes : ou bien c'était vraiment fini, et il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer à Forks où m'attendraient ma famille et mes amis, mais où je ne connaîtrais plus jamais le bonheur ; ou alors je me battais pour le reconquérir. Il avait dit m'aimer. Il avait dit que ses doutes ne venaient pas de quelque chose que j'aurais dit ou fait. Alors peut-être y avait il une chance que je parvienne à le délivrer de ses doutes, et qu'il me revienne. Parce que j'étais tout à fait consciente qu'ayant volé mon cœur, aucun autre homme que lui ne pourrait jamais plus me combler comme il le faisait. C'était donc décidé. S'il ne venait pas à moi, alors j'allais venir à lui.

_PLAN DE RECUPERATION DE FIANCE ETABLI PAR ALICE_

Rien que d'en écrire le titre, je me sentais reboostée. J'allais le reconquérir, j'en étais capable. Parce que je l'aimais de toutes mes forces, et qu'il finirait par revenir à la raison. Qu'il le veuille ou non, j'allais avoir mon happy end !

Première étape de mon plan génialissime, reprendre contact avec la cible, et lui exposer mes plans. Et quelle meilleure technique que celle qui nous avait permis de nous rencontrer en premier lieu ? L'email bien sûr ! En jouant la carte des souvenirs, je savais que je provoquerai de la nostalgie, et peut-être un peu de surprise. Et c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le moment.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Jasper,_

_Accepteras-tu de lire cet email ? Je l'espère. Ces trois longues semaines de break m'ont permis de beaucoup réfléchir. Et de pleurer aussi. Et comme j'ai épuisé le stock de larmes en réserve dans mon corps, alors je me rabats sur ce qu'il me reste. Mon amour pour toi. Parce que je t'aime. Aujourd'hui autant qu'il y a trois semaines. Je t'aime de toute mon âme, et je ne veux pas qu'entre nous ça s'arrête. Pas comme ça, pas sans raison valable._

_Tu as dit que le problème venait de toi. Alors explique-moi. Si les mots ne venaient pas l'autre jour, peut-être arriveront-ils à s'exprimer par écrit. De quoi as-tu si peur ? Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, pourquoi soudain faire marche arrière et vouloir me quitter ? Moi je ne le veux pas. Parce que je sais qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose de fort, et de bien réel. Je suis heureuse avec toi, et je veux que ça continue. _

_Voilà, c'est dit, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, et que je dis toujours ce que je pense. La balle est dans ton camp._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Alice._

**ENVOYER.**

Et voilà, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant…

* * *

JPOV

Tiens, un nouveau message. Pixie_Girl… Alice… Un mail d'Alice… Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir, essayant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans mon estomac. M'écrivait-elle pour rompre définitivement avec moi, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque avec James ? Pour le coup, ça me ferait du mal, et j'en viendrais presque à plaindre le garçon pour comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir… « _Accepteras-tu de lire cet email ? Je l'espère. Ces trois longues semaines de break m'ont permis de beaucoup réfléchir. Et de pleurer aussi ». _Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup. J'étais un monstre, mon Alice ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait sourire, et être pleine de vie… Mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Evidemment que j'allais lui faire de la peine. Après lui avoir promis le mariage, je lui brisais le cœur… « _Et comme j'ai épuisé le stock de larmes en réserve dans mon corps, alors je me rabats sur ce qu'il me reste. Mon amour pour toi. » _Elle m'aimait toujours. Elle n'avait pas tourné la page… Moi non plus bien sûr, mais savoir que je comptais encore pour elle me fit du bien pendant quelques instants…

_« De quoi as-tu si peur ? Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, pourquoi soudain faire marche arrière et vouloir me quitter ? »_ Oui, pourquoi ? Je l'aimais, encore aujourd'hui, plus que tout. J'étais misérable sans elle. Mais je faisais ça pour elle, pour lui éviter de souffrir d'ici quelques années. Je n'étais pas fait pour elle, je ne saurais pas la combler comme elle le méritait. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un homme fort, capable de renoncer à tout pour elle. Et je n'étais pas cet homme. Je ne voulais pas faire les choses à moitié, et lui offrir une belle cérémonie de mariage pour ensuite la rendre malheureuse en brillant par mon absence ou ma lâcheté…

_« Je suis heureuse avec toi, et je veux que ça continue. »_ Moi aussi j'étais heureux avec elle, plus qu'avec quiconque. Je n'avais jamais connue pareille félicité avec aucune femme avant elle. Avec du recul, ma liaison avec Maria n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie douteuse comparé à notre couple… Devais-je lui répondre ? Et que lui dire dans cet email ? Que je l'aimais aussi ? Qu'elle me manquait terriblement, au point de m'ôter le sommeil, la faim ou l'envie de vivre ? Non, ce n'était pas lui rendre service… Mais j'étais également incapable de lui causer d'avantage de peine. Alors que faire ? Dire la vérité me semblait de loin l'option la plus raisonnable.

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_Alice,_

_Lire ton message m'a malgré moi fait du bien, ne serait-ce que pour savoir que tu vas bien. Enfin je me comprends… Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très clair par mon comportement, et je m'en excuse. Le mieux est en effet que je t'explique la situation._

_Te causer de la peine est la dernière chose au monde que je souhaiterais, et pourtant je ne sais comment faire autrement. Aussi douloureuse soit cette séparation, je suis convaincue qu'elle est nécessaire. J'ai réalisé qu'un homme comme moi ne saurait pas te rendre heureuse, pas comme tu le mérites. Je t'aime, sois en assurée, et justement parce que je t'aime tant, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire pour moi est de te laisser ta liberté, te donner une chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saura réellement prendre soin de toi. _

_Vois-tu, si nous poursuivions cette relation, et que nous nous mariions, qu'est-ce qui te prouverait que les choses s'arrangeraient ?... Je veux dire, certes, tu serais mienne, et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux… Mais tout comme maintenant, je travaillerai énormément, je ne serais pas plus disponible, et je n'aurais pas plus envie de participer à quoi que ce soit le soir en rentrant. Et vois plus loin, si nous décidions d'avoir des enfants ensemble, t'imagines-tu les élever pratiquement toute seule pendant que je continuerai à m'acharner sur ma carrière ? Je pense qu'à terme, nous finirions par devenir des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et nous serions tous les deux malheureux. Et je ne veux pas ça pour toi._

_Pardonne-moi pour mon silence, car je me rends bien compte qu'il n'a fait que te causer davantage de peine…_

_Jasper._

**ENVOYER.**

Voilà, je l'avais fait… Comment allait-elle réagir ? Se remettrait-elle rapidement ? Me détesterait-elle après ça? Je l'espérais, car dans le fond la colère était souvent plus facile à gérer que la tristesse, et elle faisait oublier la douleur. Cette douleur lancinante qui semblait se complaire dans mon être, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Si le prix de son bonheur était que je souffre, alors je souffrirais. Parce que par amour pour elle, j'en étais capable…

* * *

_**Alors? Ca vous paraît réaliste? J'ai un peu de mal avec Jasper, parce que je sais qu'il est torturé, mais j'ai du mal à retranscrire ses sentiments. En revanche j'ai déjà une idée très claire de la réaction d'Alice. C'est une battante, elle ne se laisse pas faire! :)**_

_**Allez, n'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, je les attends de pied ferme! A ++**_


	40. La Bataille des Sentiments

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Pfiou, ce chapitre aura été dur à écrire. Trop d'idées qui se bousculent, et voilà ce que ça donne! J'espère que ça aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que visiblement cette séparation d'Alice et Jasper vous a autant bouleversées que moi! Du coup, j'ai travaillé deux fois plus dur pour avoir quelque chose de - je l'espère - plausible! Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 40 – La Bataille des Sentiments

* * *

SEMAINE 4

* * *

APOV

Pour la cinquantième fois, je venais de relire l'email de Jasper. Alors c'était tout, il avait juste peur de ne pas être assez disponible pour moi ? C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour me quitter ? Désolé mon bonhomme, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour moi ! J'étais plus résolue que jamais à le ramener sur le droit chemin, à savoir l'autel ! Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce genre de craintes ? Surtout que généralement, c'était la femme qui avait des doutes avant de se faire passer la bague au doigt ! Et pas de chance, moi je n'en avais aucun. J'aimais Jasper de toutes mes forces, et j'allais le lui montrer !

Et puisque la manière douce ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui, alors j'emploierai la manière forte ! Et pour mettre en œuvre la phase B de mon plan de génie pour le récupérer, j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Et par aide, j'entendais Rosalie. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais elle était la seule qui pourrait me rapprocher de Jasper. Je l'avais donc invitée à venir me rejoindre dans le salon de thé de l'hôtel où je résidais afin de lui expliquer la situation. Si elle n'était pas venue me voir jusque maintenant, c'était que Jasper ne lui avait rien dit à notre sujet.

J'étais donc assise à une table en train de réfléchir aux derniers détails de mon plan d'action quand elle arriva finalement. L'expression sur son visage était assez éloquente. Malgré le maquillage, je ne devais pas avoir bonne mine… J'allais en prendre pour mon grade…

_« Bonté divine Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?! »_

_« Bonjour Rose. Assieds-toi, on va discuter. »_

_« Discuter de quoi ? »_

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle s'assit en face de moi, cherchant à comprendre. Comment lui annoncer calmement que son frère et moi étions séparés depuis quatre semaines ? Pas évident, et pourtant je devais y arriver si je voulais requérir son aide…

_« Alice, ta bague… »_

_« C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. Il n'y a plus de mariage. »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

A présent ses yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite. Bravo Alice, très diplomate comme approche… Mais je devais garder mon calme, même si dire à voix haute que les fiançailles n'étaient plus d'actualité m'avait un peu secouée. Combien de fois ces dernières semaines m'étais-je prise à regarder mon annulaire vide, espérant y revoir briller le magnifique solitaire qui aurait dû s'y trouver…

Calmement, en essayant de ne pas perdre mes moyens, j'expliquai la situation à Rosalie. Celle-ci eut la décence de ne pas m'interrompre, et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Elle était visiblement aussi choquée que moi, et lorsque je me tus finalement, elle garda quelques secondes de silence.

_« Rose… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. Je voulais être sure que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait… »_

_« Mais quel abruti !!!! Et ça se dit un homme ?! Je vais aller te le secouer moi, tu vas voir ! Je te jure qu'il va comprendre sa douleur !!! »_

La surprise passée, elle était maintenant en colère. Cela me rassura quelque peu, la Rosalie que je connaissais était bien là. Restait maintenant à la convaincre de m'aider, et à ne pas ôter la vie de son précieux frère. Et à mon avis, ça n'allait pas être chose facile ! Peut-être aurais-je dû me débrouiller autrement?

_« Rosalie non ! Je ne t'ai pas demandée de venir pour ça. En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne compte pas abandonner la partie. »_

_« Evidemment ! Mon imbécile de frère ne peut pas te quitter pour des raisons aussi bidon ! »_

_« Merci de me soutenir, mais tu sais je ne te demande pas de prendre parti. Ton frère reste ton frère, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire trop… En fait, je voulais simplement savoir si tu m'aiderais lorsque je te le demanderai… »_

_« T'aider ? »_

_« Oui. Pour l'instant, je veux renouer le contact avec lui par email, petit à petit. Et lorsqu'il sera en de meilleures dispositions, j'aurai besoin que tu m'aides à faire quelque chose. Mais attention, il faudra que tu fasses exactement ce que je te demanderai sans poser de questions. Je peux compter sur toi ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser lui parler ? Je pourrais peut-être lui faire entendre raison ? »_

_« C'est de Jasper dont on parle. Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, personne ne peut l'en faire changer d'avis. Et je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une brouille entre vous, je sais combien vous comptez l'un pour l'autre. Si tu m'aides quand j'en aurai besoin, alors ce sera déjà beaucoup pour moi. »_

_« Très bien. Si c'est tout ce que tu souhaites, alors c'est bon pour moi. Après tout, nous sommes amies non ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?»_

_« Merci. »_

Ouf, tempête évitée de justesse. Et c'était bon de savoir qu'elle me voyait comme son amie. Après tout, bien qu'installée à Houston depuis un bon moment, elle restait ma seule véritable amie sur place. Si je la perdais, alors je perdais tout… Je lui expliquai donc le pourquoi de ma requête, à laquelle elle adhéra avec enthousiasme…

* * *

SEMAINE 5 - LUNDI

* * *

JPOV

Encore une journée de travail qui s'achevait. A une époque, j'aurais été extatique à l'idée d'avoir pu accomplir ce que je faisais maintenant. Au lieu de ça, je me contentais de faire mon devoir, puis de rentrer à la maison où m'attendaient mes idées noires. Les affaires d'Alice étaient toujours ici, et une petite partie de moi-même espérait qu'elles y restent. Tant que ses chaussures, ou certaines tenues étaient là, alors ça voulait dire que le lien n'était pas complètement rompu. C'était idiot, je le savais bien, surtout que c'était moi qui avais coupé les ponts. Je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles après mon dernier message. Avais-je achevé de la convaincre que notre relation était terminée ?...

BIP BIP BIP.

Un message sur mon téléphone.

_« Vas voir tes emails, A. »_

Un message d'Alice ? Comme par hasard, pile quand je pensais à elle. Enfin, pas que ce soit quelque chose d'exceptionnel, puisqu'elle occupait mon esprit jour et nuit. Elle me demandait d'aller consulter mes emails ? Pourquoi donc ? Intrigué, j'obtempérais, et allumai mon ordinateur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas consulté. En fait, depuis qu'Alice était partie, puisqu'hormis quelques exceptions très rares, elle était la seule à m'écrire des emails sur cette boîte. Les autres utilisaient ma messagerie professionnelle, ou m'appelaient directement.

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_« Jazz,_

_Presque cinq semaines que j'ai quitté la maison. Tu me manques tu sais. J'ai bien reçu ton message de l'autre jour… A moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien de te lire. J'espère que tu prends tout de même bien soin de toi, il ne serait pas bon que tu tombes malade._

_Tu dis ne pas te sentir capable de me rendre heureuse…_

_Tu dis avoir peur de me délaisser…_

_Tu dis que ta carrière est trop importante…_

_Pourtant moi ce que j'entends, c'est que tu m'aimes encore, que tu veux que je t'appartienne, que je te rends heureux. Alors ça n'a pas de sens. Ca n'en a aucun. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de fort. Tu as dû par le passé affronter des choses bien pires que ces quelques doutes. Alors oui, il se peut que le chemin soit rude, et qu'il nous faille passer par des épreuves difficiles. Mais n'est-ce pas là le lot de tous les couples ? Est-ce que tu ne nous crois pas capable de dépasser tout cela, ensemble ? Moi je suis persuadée que nous le pouvons. Nous avons réussi à abattre la barrière de la distance, qui me semblait pourtant insurmontable… Nous avons réussi à te faire accepter de mon frère, et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné… _

_Alors es-tu bien certain que les craintes qui s'emparent de toi sont bien légitimes ? Oui tu as du travail, et je ne te demande pas de le sacrifier pour moi. Ce serait grotesque, et terriblement égoïste de ma part. Tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est une chance. Une chance de comprendre comment nous fonctionnons, et de trouver une solution à nos problèmes. Alors s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, pas encore, et laisse-moi te convaincre que notre amour est assez fort pour dépasser tout cela._

_Je t'aime,_

_Alice. »_

Une nouvelle soirée d'intense réflexion se profilait devant moi… Devais-je lui répondre ?

* * *

SEMAINE 5 - MARDI

* * *

APOV

Je venais de me lever, pleine d'espoir. J'avais fait un rêve la nuit dernière. J'avais rêvé que Jasper me revenait. Il m'attendait en bas de mon hôtel, un bouquet de fleur à la main, et nous nous embrassions alors qu'une fine pluie se mettait à tomber. A quelques détails prêts, j'aurais cru revivre le presque baiser que nous avions échangé lors de notre rencontre à Seattle. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage comme je me remémorais la scène. Oui, c'était exactement la même situation, sauf que dans la réalité le portier de l'hôtel était venu nous interrompre, et qu'à l'époque Jasper et moi n'étions même pas encore vraiment ensembles… Sur ces douces rêveries, j'ouvris ma messagerie dans l'espoir d'y voir une réponse de Jasper.

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_« Alice,_

_Pourquoi t'acharner à vouloir sauver quelque chose qui à terme ne pourra que te faire du mal ? Lorsque tu énumères ces obstacles que nous avons dû franchir, tu parles d'un « nous »… Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, n'es-tu pas la seule à t'être battue ? Je veux dire, la distance, n'est-ce pas toi qui l'as abattue en venant vivre avec moi ? Encore une fois, c'est toi qui as réussi à convaincre ton frère de me faire confiance, et c'est encore toi qui m'as encouragé pour atteindre mes objectifs… Toujours toi. Qu'ai-je réellement fait qui t'ait aidée, toi ?_

_Rien. Parce que je suis un être faible, et lâche. Jamais je n'aurais pu quitter Houston pour venir m'installer à Forks… Et je n'aurais jamais trouvé les mots pour convaincre les gens du bienfondé de notre relation… Je suis quelqu'un de renfermé, d'asocial, et de plutôt ennuyeux. Toi par contre, où que tu ailles, tu brilles, tu attires les gens. C'est pourquoi tu mérites mieux que moi…_

_Je t'en prie, pour ton propre bien, comprends ce que je fais…_

_Jasper. »_

Je soupirai. Visiblement, les choses s'annonçaient compliquées. Cet homme était un véritable mystère parfois. Un jour il était le plus attentionné des fiancés, et le lendemain, il se transformait en une sorte d'énigme torturée et incompréhensible. Mais pourtant, malgré tout ça, je l'aimais. Et qui était-il pour juger qui je méritais ? Alors non non non mon cher, pour mon propre bien, je n'allais pas essayer de comprendre ce que tu faisais…

* * *

SEMAINE 5 - MERCREDI

* * *

JPOV

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_« Jasper,_

_Si j'étais encore capable de pleurer, alors ton dernier message aurait achevé de me vider de toutes mes larmes. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai dépassé ce stade. Mon cœur a déjà suffisamment souffert, si bien que les mots ne me heurtent plus autant. _

_Tu sembles te reprocher bien des choses, que je ne comprends pas. Jamais la cause de cette dispute n'a été ta différence de caractère avec moi. Oui, je le reconnais, nous sommes différents. Mais n'est-ce pas là notre plus grande force ? _

_Tu te dis lâche, renfermé et asocial. Mais c'est faux. Ce n'est pas là la description du Jasper que j'aime tant. A mes yeux, tu es un homme merveilleux, doux et fort. Chaque jour que nous avons passé ensemble, tu as toujours tout fait pour me faire sourire, pour me rendre heureuse. Rappelle toi nos week-ends en amoureux, nos sorties au cinéma, nos petits rendez-vous de dernière minute après le travail. Et je ne parle pas de nos nuits… Ta présence me manque terriblement, je ne dors plus. D'ailleurs ce serait bien inutile, puisque tu n'es pas là près de moi. _

_Alors non, je ne veux pas comprendre ce que tu es en train de faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime, et je n'abandonnerai pas, pas encore._

_Ton Alice pour toujours… »_

**ENVOYER.**

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Que pouvais-je lui dire de plus ? Ma détermination commençait à vaciller, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible maintenant. Faisais-je vraiment fausse route ? Y avait-il une chance pour que je puisse réellement la rendre heureuse ?... A moi aussi elle me manquait… Elle me manquait tellement…

* * *

SEMAINE 5 – JEUDI

* * *

APOV

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE.**

_« Alice,_

_A quoi sommes-nous en train de jouer, à nous envoyer ces messages qui ne mènent nulle part ?... Je pense qu'au fond, nous ne faisons que nous faire du mal. Toi en t'accrochant désespérément à une illusion, et moi en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. _

_Je t'en prie, pour nous deux, cesse d'insister._

_Jasper. »_

**ENVOYER.**

Bien, ses barrières commençaient à s'effondrer devant moi. Je devais m'accrocher, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Si je pouvais tenir bon encore quelques jours, alors peut-être…

* * *

SEMAINE 5 – VENDREDI

* * *

JPOV

Toute cette semaine, bien malgré moi, je m'étais pris à guetter tous les petits messages d'Alice. Parce que même si leur contenu n'était pas ce que j'aurais voulu, ils me permettaient d'avoir un contact, même éphémère, avec elle. J'en étais arrivé à rentrer plus tôt à la maison juste pour consulter ma messagerie.

_« Jazz,_

_Loin de moi l'idée de te faire du mal par ces messages quotidiens. Mais je suis d'accord, en effet, ils ne nous permettent pas de nous comprendre. Alors je te propose de nous rencontrer pour de bon, afin de discuter de tout cela une dernière fois. Si cela ne fonctionne vraiment pas, alors je n'insisterai plus… Je te rendrais cette liberté que tu sembles si prompt à vouloir retrouver…_

_S'il te plaît, demain, à 15h. Je viendrai à la maison._

_Je t'aime,_

_Alice. »_

La retrouver ? En chair et en os ? Serais-je seulement capable de me tenir dans la même pièce qu'elle ? Arriverais-je à maintenir mes positions pendant toute une conversation ? Que ferais-je si jamais je venais à céder ? Je ne le pouvais pas, sinon toute cette douleur n'aurait servi à rien. Cependant au fond de moi, je voulais la revoir plus que tout. Je devais voir ça comme une épreuve. Un challenge… Oui, je le devais. Je lui renvoyai donc un message pour lui confirmer ma présence, et me replongeai dans mes intenses réflexions quotidiennes.

* * *

SEMAINE 5 – SAMEDI

* * *

RPOV

J'avais attendu le coup de fil d'Alice toute la semaine. Je m'étais fait bien du souci ces derniers jours. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée au café de l'hôtel, j'avais été choquée de la voir dans cet état. Ses joues étaient creusées, des longues cernes noires ornaient ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et on voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien malgré l'apparente sérénité qui émanait d'elle. Elle m'avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jasper, et j'avais manqué de tomber de ma chaise. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et je ne m'étais aperçu de rien ! Lorsqu'Alice avait demandé des vacances, je n'avais pas du tout deviné qu'elle allait mal, et le manque de nouvelles de mon frère ne m'avait pas alarmée, ce n'était pas le genre à beaucoup appeler. Si j'avais su !

Et puis je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Jasper. Il aimait Alice, c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors d'où lui étaient venus ces doutes ridicules ?! Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Certes l'ouragan Maria avait fait ses ravages par le passé, détruisant le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait à l'époque. Mais tout de même, ça datait de plusieurs années, et il m'avait semblé qu'avec Alice il s'était reconstruit. Ils avaient pourtant l'air si heureux ensemble ! C'en était presque fatiguant de les voir tout le temps à jouer les amoureux transis, même Emmett l'avait remarqué ! Et les enfants adoraient Alice…

C'était pourquoi quand elle m'avait appelée hier soir pour me dire qu'elle avait réussi à organiser une rencontre avec Jasper, j'avais de suite accepté de l'aider. Ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et mon frère aurait intérêt à comprendre que je ne tolèrerais aucune autre fille pour être la tante de mes petits anges ! Non mais ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait une perle pareille, et qui en plus savait faire la différence entre deux collections de haute couture !!!

Mon rôle était très simple. Je devais aller voir Jasper pour évaluer les dégâts, et essayer de le rendre présentable pour son rendez-vous avec Alice. Ensuite je devais m'arranger pour mettre la main sur la robe qu'elle m'avait décrite être celle de leur premier rendez-vous, une robe grise et noire resserrée à la taille. Elle était censée être dans la penderie de droite, troisième robe en partant de la gauche. C'était impressionnant de voir l'organisation dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour ses vêtements, alors que pour le reste…

Voilà, j'étais arrivée devant la maison. Les volets étaient ouverts, Jasper devait donc déjà être debout. Etonnant quand on savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment du matin lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas… Je me garai dans l'allée, et allai frapper à sa porte. J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur, puis finalement il vint ouvrir. Juste Ciel !!! On aurait dû me prévenir avant !!!

Devant moi se tenait ce que je devinais être les restes de mon frère. Je retirais ce que j'avais dit, Alice semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode à côté de Jasper. Déjà, c'était à se demander à quand remontait son dernier passage par la salle de bain. Sérieusement, il avait une espèce de barbe mal entretenue qui cachait une partie de son visage. Un véritable homme des cavernes. Et ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux qu'est-ce que c'était que ce travail !!! A en juger par les traits tirés qui marquaient son visage, pas difficile de deviner qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir non plus… Et il était allé travailler comme ça ces dernières semaines ?! Ca devait être joli…

_« Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu es passé sous un bus ou quoi ?! »_

_« Rose. Salut. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis des semaines ! »_

_« Alice est partie. »_

Sa voix était vide, monocorde. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il me laissa tout de même entrer, et je pus constater que son manque d'entretien s'étendait également à sa maison. Partout traînaient des papiers, des cartons, des pulls. Seule la table basse du salon semblait être épargnée. Dessus reposait un petit objet brillant. Je m'en approchai, et reconnus la bague de fiançailles d'Alice. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'en enlever, preuve que ses sentiments pour elle étaient toujours aussi fort.

Choquée par une telle négligence – en même temps je piquais une crise quand Emmett rentrait du foot avec notre fils les chaussures sales – je poussai Jasper dans la salle de bain et entrepris de le rendre correct. Si Alice le voyait dans cet état, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne posa pas de question, se contentant de suivre les indications que je lui donnais. Un vrai pantin. A bien y penser, c'était exactement comme lorsqu'il était revenu de l'hôpital à l'époque. Juste après son accident, quand Maria l'avait quitté. Il était tellement mal en point, nous avions tous pensé qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas… Et puis il avait rencontré Alice, et il était comme revenu à la vie…

Je m'éclipsai pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, et en profitai pour récupérer les affaires demandées par Alice. Je glissai la robe dans mon sac, et revins récupérer mon frère. L'eau dégoulinait partout sur son corps, et comme un enfant, il me fallut l'essuyer et lui sécher les cheveux. Lorsque je m'emparai d'une brosse pour le coiffer, il eut un sursaut de vie, et m'attrapa le poignet. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

_« C'est celle d'Alice… »_

Voilà qui était plus clair. Tout ce qui la lui rappelait le faisait souffrir. Et pourtant tout dans cette maison respirait sa présence, que ce soit les meubles, la décoration, ou ses affaires… Ses yeux n'exprimaient que tristesse et désespoir, et je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Bon sang, il était malheureux comme les pierres sans elle, et elle était malheureuse sans lui, pouvait-on faire plus clair ?!

_« Jasper, si tu l'aimes autant, pourquoi ne pas te battre pour elle ? »_

_« Je ne saurai pas la rendre heureuse. »_

_« Et où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?! Tu es médium ? »_

_« Je l'ai fait pleurer, beaucoup trop. »_

_« Et alors ? Sais-tu combien de fois Emmett m'a fait pleurer depuis qu'on se connaît ? Est-ce pour cela qu'on s'est séparés ?! Non, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir, et d'arranger les choses. Parce que je ne tiens pas à te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois. »_

Il ne sembla pas réagir, continuant de regarder droit devant lui. J'achevai de l'arranger, puis pris congé. Enfin, non sans lui avoir dit de m'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau. Et je lui rappelai aussi que j'étais là, s'il avait seulement besoin de parler. Parce que j'étais sa sœur, et que ça faisait partie de mes attributions pour autant que je me souvienne. Je quittai donc la maison et filai voir Alice pour lui amener les affaires qu'elle m'avait demandé. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

* * *

APOV

Et voilà, c'était le moment de vérité. J'étais devant la porte de cette maison qui avait abrité parmi les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie, hésitant à frapper. Est-ce que ce serait la dernière fois que j'y mettrais les pieds ? Je priais de toutes mes forces que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mes mains tremblaient. Rosalie m'avait prévenue que le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir, mais qu'elle avait fait son possible pour éviter les dégâts. Etait-il si mal en point ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était encore de me jeter à l'eau. Je frappai donc deux coup brefs sur la grande porte. Il vint m'ouvrir, et je pris une grande respiration. Un mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

_« Oh mon Dieu Jasper ! »_

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Il avait l'air si… Je ne trouvais même pas de mots pour le décrire. Mais ce n'était pas joli, Rosalie avait eu raison. Instinctivement ma main se porta à sa joue, dans une tentative de douceur. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il manquait de sommeil. Et il avait maigri je pouvais le voir à travers ses vêtements trop larges. Il ferma les eux une seconde à ce contact, puis eut un mouvement de recul pour me laisser entrer.

_« Jazz, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ?! Pourquoi tu NOUS infliges ça ?»_

_« Il le faut. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »_

_« Alors c'est raté. Parce que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi… »_

Tout en disant cela, j'étais venue le rejoindre sur le canapé où il s'était assis, et avais pris sa main dans la mienne. Etablir le contact, surtout ne pas flancher. Je devais garder mon calme, et ne pas simplement me jeter à son cou comme j'en mourrais d'envie après cette longue séparation…

_« Alice, comment dois-je te le dire ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ? »_

_« Quoi ? N… Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais… »_

_« Mais quoi alors ? Je t'en prie, explique-moi, parce que ça ne fait pas sens dans ma tête. De quoi as-tu si peur pour ainsi nous faire autant de mal à tous les deux ? Est-ce à cause de nos disputes ? C'est le mariage ? Tu ne te sens pas prêt à le faire ? »_

Il baissa les yeux un moment, comme pour chercher ses mots. Cela ne présageait de rien de bon. Intérieurement, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me rejette, et mette un terme définitivement à notre relation. Parce que je savais que s'il me rejetait encore, alors c'en serait fini. Finalement son regard se plongea dans le mien, ferme et intransigeant.

_« Alice. Nous deux, c'était une erreur… Depuis le début. »_

Avant même que le message n'atteigne mon cerveau, la gifle était partie. Et visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Et encore moins à ce que l'instant d'après, je me jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

JPOV

Je savais bien qu'avec le manque de sommeil mon esprit ne réagissait pas de manière très vive ces derniers temps, mais comment étions-nous passés d'une gifle monumentale à une étreinte ardente et fougueuse ? D'autant plus que malgré moi, mon corps s'était comme réveillé tout seul, mes bras venant l'enlacer avec douceur, tandis que mes lèvres se repaissaient des siennes avec délectation. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais pourtant réussi à formuler à haute voix cette phrase si douloureuse à prononcer… Avec ça, elle aurait dû abandonner la partie, et partir. Au lieu de ça, elle était maintenant entre mes bras, presqu'à bout de souffle… Je savais que j'aurais dû la repousser, et pourtant j'en étais incapable. Je savourais ce contact tant désiré ces dernières semaines… La chaleur de son corps, sa si petite silhouette blottie contre moi, combien de fois l'avais-je rêvée ?... Elle aussi avait maigri, je pouvais le sentir. J'avais reconnu la robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui… C'était la même que celle qu'elle portait à notre premier rendez-vous… Et à l'époque elle la remplissait bien plus que maintenant… Elle s'était elle aussi laissée dépérir par ma faute… Pourquoi ?...

J'essayai de la repousser avec douceur, il fallait que je lui demande pourquoi. Mais elle refusait encore, s'emparant de mes lèvres encore et encore, effrayée à l'idée que cette étreinte soit la dernière. Lui étais-je vraiment si indispensable ? Ne pourrait-elle réellement pas tourner la page si je la quittais, même en sachant que c'était pour son bien ? Je devais l'entendre me le dire… Parce que cette pensée me semblait parfaitement improbable…

_« Alice… »_

_« Jazz, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie… Ne dis plus jamais ça… Plus jamais… »_

Elle pleurait à présent, à chaudes larmes. Par ma faute… Parce que j'avais dit que nous étions une erreur… Bien évidemment que je ne le pensais pas. Elle était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie. J'avais seulement essayé de l'aider à se détacher de moi… Mais une nouvelle fois, j'avais fait les choses de travers, et ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Alice… Mon Alice…

Une fraction de seconde, je l'imaginais effectivement tourner la page dans les bras d'un autre homme que moi… Une flamme de colère brûla alors en moi, me faisant réaliser que je ne pouvais pas même penser qu'elle soit avec un autre… Mais n'était-ce pas de l'égoïsme pur et simple que de lui demander de rester avec moi, surtout après lui avoir dit toutes ces choses ignobles ?

_« Plus jamais… plus jamais ça… »_

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, mais les sanglots avaient cessé. Lorsque je vis le maquillage qui dessinait de longues traces noires sur ses joues, le déclic se fit en moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser… C'était impossible… Instinctivement, je passais ma main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder avec appréhension. Ses petites mains agrippaient nerveusement sa robe, attendant le verdict.

_« Excuse-moi… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça… »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. Pardon… »_

_« Idiot… »_

Ensuite, Alice fit quelque chose que je n'attendais pas. Je la vis s'agenouiller devant moi, se saisissant de la bague de fiançailles restée sur la table basse. Elle essuya les restes de larmes d'un revers de manche, puis afficha une moue déterminée. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

_« Jasper Whitlock, maintenant que tu as fini tes bêtises, me feras-tu l'honneur d'être mon mari ? »_

* * *

**_Alors alors alors? J'avoue, je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions!!! Pleaaaaase review!!! _**

**_A bientôt pour la suite! :)_**


	41. Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Bon, alors voici la 'fin' du chapitre précédent, et la suite des évènements qui une nouvelle fois s'annoncent épiques! ^^ Déjà passé les 40 chapitres (et plus de 1000 reviews, si c'est pas formidable), c'est énorme, et c'est à vous toutes que je le dois! Alors merci tout plein, continuez à reviewer comme vous le faîtes, et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 41 – Home Sweet Home

APOV

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je lui pose cette question. Très bien, c'était exactement ce que je voulais. J'avais un peu perdu pied lorsqu'il avait dit que nous n'étions qu'une erreur depuis le début. De toutes les choses qu'il pouvait me dire, c'était surement la plus cruelle d'entre elles. Mais fort heureusement j'avais su réagir à temps, et deviner qu'il n'en pensait rien. Et maintenant j'étais agenouillée devant lui, à attendre qu'il accepte qu'on reprenne notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée…

Il me regarda un instant sans comprendre – évidemment le coup de la bague faisait un peu kitch – puis il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il me força à me relever et m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il prit ensuite mes mains dans les siennes, et plongea son regard azur dans le mien. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Alice ? Quand bien même je ne serai pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? »_

_« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Evidemment que tu seras à la hauteur… »_

_« Tu n'es même pas fâchée après moi ? »_

_« Pourquoi je le serais ? »_

_« Je t'ai fait pleurer… »_

_« Et alors ? Ca n'aura plus d'importance si nous oublions ce mauvais moment et que nous reprenons les choses où nous les avons laissées. »_

Une petite flamme semblait avoir rejailli dans ses yeux, et je sus que j'avais gagné. J'esquissai un timide sourire que je voulais encourageant, et il finit par – enfin – me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui. Enfin il avait compris… Enfin il réalisait que je l'aimais vraiment, et que je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner… pas trop tôt ! Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, juste enlacés sans dire un mot. C'était bon de se retrouver entre ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur, et l'odeur de sa peau. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de le rendre présentable, parce qu'il ressemblait à un homme des cavernes. Ca devait être effrayant. Rien que maintenant, je sentais qu'il avait perdu du poids. Mon pauvre amour…

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Mm ? »_

_« Non, rien… »_

Les mots étaient inutiles. C'était pourquoi je n'avais finalement rien dit. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, comme pour panser les plaies encore meurtries de nos deux cœurs malmenés. La crise était passée, restait maintenant à nous reconstruire ensemble. Je répondis à son baiser avec enthousiasme, et avant que je ne le réalise vraiment, notre étreinte était devenue plus passionnée. Evidemment, après un mois sans se voir, il était à prévoir que certains besoins referaient surface… Comme il était bon de retrouver cette intimité, de nouveau pouvoir caresser son visage, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir les battements de son cœur contre moi… Et puis il me repoussa doucement, gardant mes mains emprisonnées dans les siennes. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas encore changé d'avis !!!

_« J'ai vraiment tout gâché n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Mais non, disons que … tu nous as fait passer par un chemin détourné ? »_

_« Non Alice, j'ai agi de manière ridicule et… inappropriée… »_

_« Inappropriée ?! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour utiliser ce genre de langage ! Enfin bref, nous sommes donc d'accord, on oublie tout ? »_

Il hocha la tête, m'offrant un timide sourire. Puis il me reprit la bague, et la fit glisser le long de mon annulaire. Je supposai que je devais prendre ça comme une réponse… Il déposa un baiser sur ma main, avant de reprendre mes lèvres avec impatience. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais nous y étions arrivés ! Restait maintenant à travailler dur pour éviter de retomber dans une situation similaire !!! Mais j'avais confiance, à présent que nous étions réunis, nous étions plus fort, et je savais que le bonheur nous attendait au détour du chemin.

* * *

TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD

* * *

JPOV

Bon sang j'étais encore en retard sur mon planning, et à ce rythme je n'allais pas réussir à rentrer à la maison à l'heure où j'avais promis. Et Alice n'allait pas être contente… Il fallait dire que suite à notre dispute d'il y avait trois mois, nous avions dû procéder à une certaine mise au point. Tout d'abord, elle avait promis de ne pas me mettre la pression concernant le mariage, et en retour je lui avais promis de faire tout mon possible pour lui réserver un peu de mon temps. C'était un deal honnête, et jusqu'à maintenant nous étions parvenus à le respecter tous les deux. Sauf que cette semaine, ça avait été la folie au bureau, et que j'avais eu bien du mal à tout gérer. Du coup j'étais rentré très tard trois fois de suite, et même si elle n'avait fait aucune remarque, j'avais bien compris qu'il était dans mon intérêt de remédier au problème rapidement.

« _Un vrai toutou à sa mémère_ » avait dit Emmett lorsque je lui avais expliqué la situation. Mais il en avait convenu, mieux valait que les choses aillent bien entre nous, parce que c'était ainsi que Rose et lui préféraient me voir. Apparemment j'avais tout de même réussi à le choquer lorsqu'Alice et moi étions venus les remercier pour leur soutien. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que je m'étais autant laissé aller. Et apparemment même mon assistante qui avait connu mes hauts et mes bas par le passé avait pris peur en voyant ma transformation ces dernières semaines…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant les choses étaient redevenues plus simples, et j'avais un peu levé le pied au boulot pour Alice. J'avais enfin compris que sans elle aucune réussite professionnelle ne valait le coup, et qu'elle était la seule chose au monde qui m'était réellement nécessaire. C'était pourquoi arriver en retard ce soir était exclu. Lorsqu'enfin je garai la voiture dans l'allée de la maison, je soufflai enfin. 19h30. Voilà, je l'avais fait, il n'était pas tard… J'attrapai ma mallette sur le siège à côté de moi et passai la porte, impatient de retrouver ma petite fée.

_« Honey je suis ren… Edward ? »_

Je devais avoir manqué un épisode là… En effet, Edward – le même Edward qui habitait Forks, à l'autre bout du pays, et qui soit dit en passant me détestait cordialement – était assis au salon, Alice à ses côtés. Tous deux arboraient des mines bien sombres et lugubres. Avais-je encore fait des miennes sans m'en rendre compte ? Pourtant lorsqu'elle me vit son visage s'illumina légèrement, et elle vint m'embrasser comme d'habitude. Je l'interrogeai du regard quant à la présence de son frère chez nous, mais elle me fit comprendre que nous parlerions plus tard. J'acquiesçai en silence, et les rejoignis au salon. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui pouvaient pousser Edward à parcourir la moitié du pays pour venir ici… Et la plus probable d'entre elles, c'était encore Bella…

_« Edward, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Rien ne va. Bella est partie. »_

Comme je le disais. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Et étonnamment, cela ne me choqua pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Néanmoins une étrange sensation de déjà vu s'imposa dans mon esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort la main d'Alice lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques mots. Voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas les explications, sa sœur prit le relais.

_« Edward et Bella ont eu une grosse dispute, et Bella est partie. Ca a l'air sérieux… Pour qu'elle ne m'ait même pas appelée… »_

_« Quel genre de dispute au juste ? »_

_« Bella est… Bella a découvert qu'elle… était enceinte, et mon frère lui a demandé d'avorter… Tu devines la suite.»_

Un bébé… Je comprenais mieux à présent. Par chance Alice et moi n'avions jamais eu ce genre de problème. Et les chances qu'elle tombe enceinte étaient plus que limitées puisque nous étions prudents. Nous aurions tout le temps de penser à agrandir la famille lorsque nous serions mariés. Mais là la situation était différente. Edward et Bella ne vivaient pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps, et leur relation n'était en rien comparable à la nôtre. La passion était bien là, certes, mais leur réserve vis-à-vis de l'autre les rendait plus fragiles encore que nous.

Bella était tombée enceinte… C'était tout de même une sacrée nouvelle non ?! Et si elle n'en avait pas parlé à Alice, alors les choses s'annonçaient compliquées. Je pouvais bien comprendre pourquoi Edward avait réagi de la sorte. Sans doute l'annonce était-elle tombée de manière maladroite, comme tout ce qui venait de ces deux là. Ce dernier s'était sans doute senti piégé, et avait dû réfléchir rapidement. J'imaginais qu'il avait dû se dire qu'étant donné leurs vies respectives, avoir un bébé maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était vrai dans un sens, puisqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux dans le milieu hospitalier, monde aux horaires aléatoires et peu propice à la vie de famille. Il avait également dû penser que n'étant pas mariés, la venue d'un enfant risquait de provoquer des grincements de dents des deux côtés de la famille, et il n'avait pas voulu que Bella se brouille avec son père… Attitude totalement responsable et raisonnable que j'aurais pu approuver… Mais le connaissant, il n'avait pas dû se montrer très diplomate…

D'un autre côté, je pouvais aussi comprendre la réaction de Bella. Non que je prétende savoir ce que ça faisait de se retrouver à porter une vie, mais je pouvais imaginer. Je savais par Alice la force des sentiments que Bella portait à Edward. Je savais aussi qu'ils avaient mis du temps à les reconnaître tous les deux, et que leur relation avait été un travail de construction ardu. Elle avait dû passer par toute une palette d'émotions en apprenant cette grossesse inattendue, et avait certainement cherché à se faire rassurer par l'homme qu'elle aimait. De plus, en tant que sage-femme, elle devait être particulièrement attachée à la vie, détail qui avait surement échappé à Edward. Et comme ils étaient tous les deux très maladroits, la conversation avait dû déraper, au point de dire des choses extrêmes qui avaient poussé Bella à plier bagages.

Alice essaya de contacter Bella plusieurs fois ce soir là, assurant à son frère que les choses allaient s'arranger. Après avoir préparé la chambre d'ami pour notre invité, nous allâmes nous coucher, et je sus que c'était à mon tour de la réconforter à présent. Elle avait fait bonne figure devant son frère pour ne pas le déprimer encore plus, mais je savais qu'elle était profondément touchée par la détresse qu'elle avait lue dans son regard. Elle me rejoignit dans notre chambre, et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

* * *

APOV

J'étais vraiment prise entre deux feux. D'un côté, j'avais mon frère que j'aimais tant, complètement anéanti par la perte de la femme qu'il aimait. De l'autre, j'avais ma meilleure amie, presqu'une sœur, qui portait l'enfant d'un homme qui ne le désirait pas. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je les aimais de tout mon cœur tous les deux, il m'était impossible de prendre parti. C'était surement la raison pour laquelle Bella ne m'avait rien dit. Elle avait eu peur qu'il me faille choisir, et par égard pour moi s'était éclipsée discrètement… Idiote…

Mes pensées défilaient à toute allure dans ma tête, et j'étais complètement perdue. Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant. Les bras de Jasper m'enlacèrent alors tendrement, seul réconfort au milieu de ce sac de nœuds. Il était là pour moi, toujours…

_« Jazz, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?! »_

_« Tu sais, même si je ne demande pas mieux que de les aider, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit à nous de faire quelque chose… La situation me paraît déjà assez compliquée sans que nous ne venions y ajouter notre grain de sel… Les soutenir est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire. »_

_« Mais… »_

Je savais qu'il avait raison. De la même façon que je n'avais pas voulu inquiéter Bella lorsque Jasper et moi nous étions séparés, elle ne m'avait pas prévenue… Mais ce devait être si dur pour elle ! Seule sans personne pour la soutenir, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait… Bon, en fait c'était exactement comme pendant ce mois interminable… Et justement parce que je savais la douleur qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on était éloigné de son aimé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose…

Nous verrions cela au matin. Edward 'dormait' dans la chambre d'amis, il était tard, et je travaillais le lendemain. D'un geste doux, Jasper m'intima de m'allonger, et je vins me blottir dans ses bras pour y trouver le sommeil. Quelle chance que nous ayons pu régler nos problèmes à nous, car si j'avais été seule dans cette situation, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force nécessaire pour affronter ça… Mais il était là, tout près de moi, à moi. Les trois derniers mois avaient été un peu étranges, comme si nous marchions sur des œufs. Mais je voyais bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, et je faisais de mon mieux pour comprendre la place que prenait son travail dans sa vie. Ca n'était pas facile, mais nous y arrivions, petit à petit. Comme par exemple ce soir, lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu agité, j'avais bien remarqué que c'était parce qu'il s'était dépêché pour être à l'heure… Je l'aimais tellement…

Je déposai un furtif baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire qu'il contracta en un discret sourire. Je sentis alors ses mains caresser mon dos un moment, puis je m'endormis au rythme des battements de son cœur, la meilleure des berceuses. Juste pour cette nuit, j'avais envie d'être égoïste, et d'apprécier la chaleur de nos deux corps enlacés. Mon Home Sweet Home à moi…

* * *

_**Hihi, et oui, les déboires de Bella et Edward, le retour! J'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal d'incorporer ça dans l'histoire! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, après tout c'est souvent vos reviews qui influencent la tournure de l'intrigue! **_

_**A très vite!! **_


	42. Famille vs Amis

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_A/N: Nouveau chapitre de prêt! Je ne pensais pas poster si tôt, mais lucky you, je me suis trouvée inspirée rapidement! Alors profitez en bien, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera finie! :) _**

**_Petite dédicace spéciale à Mimie05: Je ne pouvais pas te répondre via review parce que tu n'es pas inscrite, mais en tous les cas merci énormément de ta review qui m'a vraiment touchée, je dois admettre que je me la relis presque tous les jours et ça me fait beaucoup de bien! Rien de tel pour se motiver quand l'angoisse de la page blanche survient! J'espère encore lire tes commentaires, et surtout que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire!_**

* * *

Chapitre 42 – Famille vs Amis

APOV

Cinq jours que mon frère squattait chez nous. Pas que ce soit un problème, il était quelqu'un de discret et serviable. Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi végéter sur le canapé en se morfondant sur la perte de la femme de sa vie allait changer quoi que ce soit au problème… J'avais essayé de lui parler. Plusieurs fois. En vain. Il n'était pas du tout réactif à mes arguments. Bella était partie, certes, mais il lui fallait se battre et la convaincre de lui revenir ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces hommes qui revenaient au temps des cavernes dès la première dispute sérieuse ! Et Jasper ne la ramenait pas trop non plus, car il savait qu'il n'était pas exactement une référence à ce sujet…

J'étais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, et Jasper me rejoignit à la cuisine. Comme tous les matins il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser, et je fis mine d'ignorer le soupir plus que bruyant d'Edward à côté. Evidemment il ne savait pas pour notre séparation d'il y avait trois mois. Il pensait que nous continuions de vivre dans notre petite bulle depuis le premier jour. Mais nous aussi étions passés par des phases difficiles, et maintenant que la crise était passée, nous essayions de tourner la page à notre manière.

La nuit passée, Jasper et moi avions discuté de cette histoire de grossesse. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander comment il aurait réagi si je lui avais annoncé que j'attendais son enfant. Il s'était contenté de sourire, me serrant contre lui. Il m'avait ensuite murmuré à l'oreille qu'il se serait simplement réjoui de voir la femme qu'il aimait porter une vie qu'il avait contribué à créer, et qu'il m'aurait laissé libre choix de le garder ou non. Il n'était pas totalement contre l'avortement dans certains cas, mais si la situation était favorable, alors il aurait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir devenir père.

Ca m'avait rassurée. Parce que même si les probabilités que je tombe enceinte actuellement étaient plus que réduites, il était bon de savoir que je ne serais pas seule à gérer cela, et surtout que nous serions à même de prendre des décisions ensemble. Bien entendu, il avait tout de même ajouté que dans l'idéal, il préférait attendre que nous soyons mariés depuis un petit temps avant de penser à agrandir notre famille. Il voulait m'avoir pour lui tout seul encore un peu avait-il dit… Moi aussi je voulais profiter encore un peu de lui avant de devenir mère. Parce que je savais que le jour où j'aurais mon enfant, alors plus rien d'autre n'aurait autant d'importance. Pas que je délaisserais Jasper, ça jamais, mais je savais que ce bébé deviendrait le centre de ma vie, et que ma famille primerait sur tout le reste. J'imaginais déjà une petite fille blonde comme son papa, adorablement vêtue d'une petite robe rose et des collants blancs, et des petites ballerines assorties… Oh elle serait si mignonne !! Et si c'était un garçon ? Oh aucun problème, il serait vêtu avec des petits jeans ou des pantalons kakis style militaire, et une petite casquette de l'équipe de sport qu'il encouragerait avec son père… Oh ce serait tellement mignon !!! Jasper avait ri devant ma mine rêveuse, m'assurant que quoi que le futur nous réserve, nous serions très heureux.

J'étais inquiète pour Bella. Où était-elle passée, et surtout allait-elle bien ? Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était surement retournée chez sa mère à Jacksonville, mais j'en doutais. Renée m'aurait avertie si sa fille était revenue la voir. Peut-être était-elle chez Charlie. C'était le genre discret, et il respecterait le silence de Bella. En plus il n'était pas particulièrement fan de mon frère, donc raison de plus pour abriter sa fille… Que pouvais-je bien faire à présent ? Elle ne répondait ni à mes messages, ni à mes appels, et même ses emails ne me renvoyaient pas d'accusés. J'étais vraiment inquiète. Elle était ma meilleure amie, et je tenais à ce qu'elle le reste. J'avais suggéré à Jasper d'aller faire un tour à Forks pour essayer de la retrouver, mais il m'en avait dissuadée. Il ne pouvait pas s'absenter du bureau pour le moment, et je ne devais pas oublier que j'avais aussi du travail. Sans parler qu'il refusait formellement de me laisser partir toute seule. Oui parce qu'en bon fiancé surprotecteur, il craignait pour ma vie au moindre pas que je faisais hors de la maison. _« Houston n'est pas Forks »_ me rappelait-il régulièrement.

Que pouvais-je bien faire alors ? Attendre ? Regarder mon frère se morfondre en silence ? Non, c'était impossible, surtout pour moi. Durant tout le petit déjeuner, je réfléchis à un plan d'action. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'arranger les choses entre eux. L'idéal aurait été de contacter Bella, mais puisqu'elle ne donnait pas signe de vie… J'attendis donc que Jasper ait terminé son café et ses tartines puis qu'il se mette en route pour le bureau avant de parler à Edward. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter inutilement, surtout qu'il se pliait en quatre pour moi ces derniers jours.

_« Edward, maintenant on va parler ! »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Jazz m'a conseillée de ne pas m'en mêler, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Bella et toi ne pouvez pas juste rompre comme ça ! »_

_« Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé. »_

_« Et tu comptes rester planté là à attendre que ton heure soit venue ?! Bouge-toi bon sang ! »_

_« Ca ne résoudra rien. Nos opinions divergent, et de toute façon elle a été très claire, elle ne veut plus me voir. »_

Pitoyable. N'avait-il pas envie de se battre pour la retrouver ? Ne souhaitait-il pas que les choses s'arrangent entre eux ? Certes leurs différents n'avaient pas disparus, mais c'était pareil pour Jasper et moi. A l'origine de notre dispute, il y avait eu cette histoire de temps dévoué à notre relation où nous n'étions pas d'accord. Pourtant petit à petit nous avions travaillé dessus, et aujourd'hui bien qu'encore fragiles, les choses s'amélioraient. J'avais même été agréablement surprise lorsque l'autre soir, une fois seuls dans notre chambre, Jasper avait reparlé d'éventuellement planifier notre mariage pour l'été prochain. Je savais que c'était sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il avait tourné la page, et qu'il se sentait près à faire des compromis lui aussi. Alors si nous avions pu surmonter cette épreuve, pourquoi Edward et Bella n'auraient pas pu le faire aussi ?

_« Tu sais Edward, je ne t'en avais pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais Jasper et moi, nous avons aussi traversé nos crises… »_

_« Quoi, genre tu lui as fait une scène parce que sa chemise n'était pas assortie avec son pantalon ? Excuse-moi Alice, mais ce n'est pas comparable. »_

_« Idiot. Je parle d'une vraie crise, qui a débouché sur une séparation d'un mois entier… »_

Il sembla abasourdi par ce que je venais de lui dire. Pour sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui révèle une chose pareille. Et je n'en avais pas vraiment eu l'intention. Mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'avec un peu de volonté les choses pouvaient s'arranger, alors tous les arguments étaient bons à prendre.

_« Vous… Vous vous êtes séparés ? Quand ça ? »_

_« Il y a trois quatre mois. Après que Jasper ait eu sa promotion, il a commencé à changer. Il passait tout son temps au boulot, et nous nous disputions souvent. Un soir, j'ai explosé, et j'ai même rompu nos fiançailles. J'ai pris ma valise, et je suis partie à l'hôtel. »_

_« Je n'en ai jamais rien su… »_

_« Parce que je n'en ai parlé à personne. Du moins pas sur le moment. Jasper pensait qu'il ne me méritait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas me rendre heureuse. Alors il a préféré s'éloigner de moi, et voulait réellement mettre un terme à notre relation. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné, je me suis accrochée et finalement nous avons réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. »_

_« Vous étiez vraiment séparés ? »_

_« Je vivais à l'hôtel, je ne suis pas allée travailler pendant des semaines, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et j'ai perdu cinq kilos. Ca te suffit comme preuve ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Ou Bella ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »_

Edward se sentit tout penaud, désolé d'avoir ainsi manqué une phase difficile de ma vie. En temps que grand frère, il pensait toujours qu'il était son devoir de tout faire pour me protéger. Et il avait failli à sa tâche. C'était ridicule, parce que j'avais choisi de ne rien lui dire à l'époque. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il aurait fait si je lui avais dit la vérité. Il serait venu directement à Houston, et aurait provoqué Jasper en duel, et ils se seraient tapés dessus jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne succombe. Et vu l'état végétatif dans lequel était mon aimé, aucun doute qu'Edward l'aurait mis au tapis rapidement…

Je lui souris gentiment, et il me serra dans ses bras, comme à l'époque où j'étais enfant et que j'avais eu un gros chagrin. Il me réconfortait souvent après qu'un garçon m'ait embêtée à l'école, ou que je me sois encore fait charrier sur ma petite taille. Avec du recul, c'était de bons souvenirs. Il était un bon grand frère, même s'il m'ennuyait souvent aussi. Et là, de le voir complètement abattu, ça me faisait énormément de peine. Je voulais l'aider, lui rendre le sourire comme il avait fait pour moi de si nombreuses fois dans le passé. Mais comment ? Sans trace de Bella, difficile de résoudre le problème !!!

_« Eddie, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où elle a pu aller ? »_

_« Non. Chez sa mère ou son père ? »_

_« Renée m'aurait prévenue si elle était allée à Jacksonville… Charlie en revanche… Tu crois qu'elle serait seulement allée chez son père ? Il ne serait pas venu te casser la figure si elle était arrivée en pleurs chez lui ? »_

Il eut un sourire triste. C'était vrai que le Chef Swan n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Edward. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de faire des manières. Depuis le jour où il avait commencé à fréquenter Bella, il n'avait eu de cesse de bien se comporter devant son père pour bien se faire voir. Mais rien à faire, il lui décochait toujours ce regard limite meurtrier, alors que j'avais toujours été la bienvenue. Le détestait-il uniquement parce qu'il lui volait sa chère et unique fille ? Peut-être… Il fallait que j'essaie d'appeler Charlie. Avec un peu de chance, il me rassurerait sur l'état de Bella, et me laisserait lui parler.

J'attrapai le téléphone fixe – plus de chance qu'il décroche s'il ne reconnaissait l'appelant – et composait le numéro. La sonnerie retentit trois fois, puis finalement on décrocha. Une chance qu'il soit à la maison, dans ma hâte de le contacter, j'en avais oublié le décalage horaire… Enfin, Charlie avait toujours été un lève-tôt avec sa passion pour la pêche…

_« Allo ? »_

_« Allo Chef Swan ? C'est Alice… » _

_« Alice? »_

_« Mary Alice, la fille de Carlisle… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »_

_« Oh… Oui, bien sûr… Que veux-tu ? »_

_« Je sais que vous vous doutez du pourquoi de mon appel. Je ne vous demande pas de m'en dire plus, mais est-ce que Bella est chez vous ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas supposé répondre à cette question. »_

_« Je m'en doute. Est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins ? »_

_« Autant que faire se peut. »_

_« Elle ne voudra pas me parler n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Elle a été très claire là-dessus… Si cet enfoiré appelle alors… »_

_« Ce n'est pas Edward qui appelle, c'est moi. Je suis sa meilleure amie non ? S'il vous plaît Charlie. Je dois lui parler… »_

* * *

BPOV

J'entendais du bruit venant du salon. Charlie était au téléphone. Qui pouvait bien appeler si tôt ? Etait-ce pour le travail ? Il semblait contrarié au son de sa voix… Il avait été très compréhensif lorsque j'étais apparu sur son pas de porte quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait posé aucune question, et s'était contenté de s'occuper de ma valise sans mot dire. J'avais fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ce dont je lui étais grée. Je croyais bien qu'au fond de lui, il était tout de même un peu content de devenir grand-père, même si cela signifiait que sa petite fille allait devoir se débrouiller sans le père. Edward… Il me manquait tellement…

Je n'avais pas idée qu'il réagirait de la sorte lorsque je lui avais annoncé pour le bébé. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il serait heureux. Surpris, mais heureux. Nous avions pourtant pris nos précautions, alors cette grossesse était pour le moins inattendue. Alice avait raison, j'aurais peut-être dû accepter de prendre cette maudite pilule au lieu de lui faire confiance… Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagi de manière si abrupte et violente ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu en discuter ? Inconsciemment mes mains se portèrent à mon ventre, comme pour protéger la petite vie qui venait tout juste de commencer à l'intérieur de mon corps. Nous aurions été si heureux tous les trois… Et je m'étais imaginé Edward en papa gâteau, si fier de sa progéniture…

Mais tout était terminé à présent… Une autre vie allait commencer pour moi, mais je ne serais pas seule. Il y avait ce bébé, cet enfant qui même s'il n'était pas encore né, était devenu le centre du monde pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais partager ça avec quelqu'un… Alice me manquait tellement. J'avais voulu l'appeler en premier lieu, mais je m'étais retenue de le faire. Après tout, Edward était son frère, et elle y était très attachée même si leurs rapports étaient plus tendus depuis qu'elle fréquentait Jasper. Mais petit à petit il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il la rendait heureuse, et je savais qu'il finirait par aller vers elle. Alors je ne pouvais pas me mettre en travers de leur famille, quand bien même nous étions meilleures amies… Mais elle me manquait énormément. Elle aurait tout de suite su quoi dire ou faire pour me remonter le moral. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été là pour moi, même lorsqu'elle était avec James. Nous étions restées proches, et même après qu'elle soit partie rejoindre Jasper à Houston, nous étions restées en contact, passant des heures au téléphone à se raconter ce que nous avions fait dans la journée. J'entendis mon père raccrocher le téléphone, et le croisai dans le couloir.

_« Bella ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillée j'espère ? »_

_« Non ça va, j'étais debout de toute façon… Nausées matinales… »_

_« Je vois. C'était ton amie Mary Alice. Elle avait l'air de se faire du souci pour toi tu sais. »_

Il n'en dit pas plus, se contentant d'une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Nous échangeâmes un timide sourire, puis il s'en retourna à ses occupations. Alice avait appelé, encore. Serait-ce si mal si je la rappelais ? Si je lui disais juste que j'allais bien – du moins aussi bien que la situation me le permettait ? Je ne supportais pas de lui causer du souci. Et de plus en plus, je sentais que j'avais besoin de lui parler… Il le fallait… Et de toute façon elle avait deviné que je me terrais ici…

* * *

APOV

Bien que toujours aimable, Charlie m'avait bien fait comprendre que Bella ne souhaitait pas me parler. Cela me brisait le cœur, parce que nous étions amies depuis si longtemps, qu'elle était comme une sœur pour moi… Si seulement j'arrivais à la contacter, et à lui faire comprendre que malgré ses différents avec mon frère, j'étais toujours là pour elle ! Ce serait déjà un énorme pas de franchi, et alors nous pourrions penser à recoller les morceaux avec Edward. Et puis, techniquement, ce bébé, j'en étais la tante non ? Oui bon biologiquement, je n'étais rien pour lui ou elle, mais bon, tante par alliance ça marchait aussi non ? Cet enfant serait un Cullen, et indirectement j'en étais une aussi.

Comme j'étais plongée dans d'intenses réflexions qui me faisaient presqu'oublier que j'allais être en retard pour le travail, mon portable sonna soudain. Sur le coup je pensai à Jasper, peut-être avait-il oublié quelque chose, puis je me ravisai. Cette musique, ce n'était pas Jazz… Non pour lui ma sonnerie c'était 'Need You Now' des Lady Antebellum. Exactement en accord avec mes sentiments il y avait quelques semaines. Je pourrais changer à présent. Oui, j'y penserais à l'occasion. Cette sonnerie, c'était celle de Bella. Celle d'un message.

_« Alice, j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu es toute seule ? B. »_

Enfin ! Enfin elle me donnait de ses nouvelles. Je décidai de passer un rapide coup de fil au boulot, prétendant avoir attrapé une gastro ou un autre truc aussi fulgurant, et rejoignis ma chambre en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Edward qui zappait sur la télé. Une fois bien installée sur mon lit convenablement refait – une autre manie de mon cher et tendre – je m'empressai de composer le numéro de mon amie. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie, et entendre sa voix me fit le plus grand bien.

_« Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Oh Alice… Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée avant… Je pensais… Je croyais que… »_

_« Allons allons ça va ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste soulagée de savoir que tu vas bien. Tu es chez Charlie j'imagine ? »_

_« Edward n'est pas avec toi ? »_

_« Il est au salon ne t'en fais pas. Une vraie loque si tu veux savoir… »_

_« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix Alice, il ne voulait pas ce bébé. »_

_« Il n'a pas réfléchi. Je suis certaine qu'il s'en veut atrocement. Mais je ne suis pas là pour juger. Je suis ton amie tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Même si c'est un peu délicat parce qu'Edward est mon frère, tu es un peu comme ma sœur, alors tu as autant le droit que lui de me parler. »_

_« Merci. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, toute cette histoire, je me sens complètement dépassée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Alice. »_

Je passai ensuite une bonne heure à essayer de lui remonter le moral, m'enquérant de savoir si elle se nourrissait bien pour le bébé, et si elle arrivait à dormir un peu. Ce n'était pas gagné, et j'imaginai qu'elle devait être en piteux état au son de sa voix au téléphone. Elle pleura aussi un peu, mais j'arrivai à la réconforter un peu, lui promettant de vite lui rendre visite. Je savais que Jasper ne pourrait sans doute pas se libérer dans l'immédiat, mais je ferais le trajet jusque Forks, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Elle avait besoin de moi, et c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Il comprendrait, il le fallait. Et s'il s'inquiétait, je n'aurais qu'à l'appeler souvent. Restait juste à voir avec le studio si je pouvais m'absenter deux ou trois jours. Après ma 'disparition' pendant presqu'un mois lors de ma rupture avec Jasper, j'avais dû rattraper tout le retard. Et les conséquences avaient été plus que désastreuses d'un point de vue pratique. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Rosalie, j'avais perdu énormément de poids, et il m'avait fallu un moment pour de nouveau avoir bonne mine. J'avais également dû promettre de ne plus m'absenter si longtemps, et j'avais augmenté le nombre de mes heures pour compenser les dernières semaines.

Je raccrochai finalement, rassurée. Au moins elle était en sécurité chez son père, et avait tout le confort qu'il lui fallait. En plus elle n'était pas loin de l'hôpital, donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là non plus. Un coup d'œil au salon m'indiqua qu'Edward était encore avachi devant la télévision, ruminant son sort. Il me fallait passer à l'agence de voyage pour voir les vols pour Seattle. Je pourrais en profiter pour passer voir Jasper à son bureau, et lui expliquer la situation. Pour autant que je sache, il n'avait pas de réunion importante aujourd'hui, et il me paraissait plus honnête de lui expliquer ma décision face à face plutôt que par téléphone. Et je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir. Prétextant une course à faire, je m'empressai donc de sortir de la maison, direction la ville.

* * *

JPOV

Des piles et des piles de papier s'entassaient sur mon bureau. Allais-je un jour en voir le bout ? C'était à se demander si je remettrais un jour les pieds sur un chantier archéologique. J'allais devenir un bureaucrate à ce rythme… Enfin au moins je pourrais rentrer de bonne heure ce soir. Avec un peu de chance Alice serait aussi à la maison et nous pourrions en profiter un peu… Enfin, Edward était toujours là, limitant nos possibilités d'action. Pas que je sois foncièrement en manque, je n'étais pas une bête, juste que bon… Ca ne faisait quand même pas loin d'une semaine… Encore la nuit dernière j'avais tenté un rapprochement stratégique, et même si nos baisers étaient vite devenus passionnés, elle m'avait gentiment repoussé en expliquant que tant que son frère occupait la chambre voisine, nous devrions faire ceinture… Comme si c'était un problème… Bon d'accord, c'en était un, surtout que malgré son apparente déprime, il ne m'appréciait toujours pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs c'était à peine s'il m'adressait la parole sur une journée. Je faisais de mon mieux pour être poli et aimable, et jamais je n'avais un geste déplacé envers sa sœur. Mais chaque fois qu'il nous surprenait à échanger un baiser, ou une quelconque marque d'affection, j'avais droit au regard meurtrier. Alors quoi, parce qu'il avait des problèmes de couple je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Enfin bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, j'avais vécu la même chose il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et je comprenais qu'il lui soit difficile de nous voir si proches. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prouver mon amour pour Alice de temps à autre, comme si je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour la rassurer. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais senti qu'elle avait besoin de savoir que je n'allais pas faire marche arrière, et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle j'avais finalement suggéré que nous nous marions pour l'été. Elle avait été si heureuse cette fois là ! Son visage s'était illuminée, et elle avait parlé robe de mariée et fleurs toute la soirée. J'avais fait l'effort de l'écouter, et m'étais rendu compte que finalement, ça n'était pas si énorme que ça.

Elle serait si jolie en robe de mariée… Je l'imaginais déjà, toute de blanc vêtue, me souriant chaleureusement… Je me voyais la prendre dans mes bras, capturant ses lèvres d'un doux baiser pour sceller cette promesse d'amour éternel… Je me trouvai maintenant à attendre avec impatience ce moment où elle serait mienne pour toujours. Souvent le soir, lorsqu'elle reposait allongée entre mes bras, j'aimais prendre sa main dans la mienne, et admirer le diamant qui brillait à son doigt. Elle semblait prendre tant de plaisir à le reporter… Ma douce Alice…

_« Jasper, il y a une jeune femme ici qui souhaite vous voir. Elle n'a pas rendez-vous… »_

_« Pas rendez-vous ?! Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis sa fiancée !!! »_

_« Mademoiselle je vous en prie- »_

_« C'est bon, tu peux la laisser entrer, c'est effectivement ma promise… »_

* * *

APOV

Sale harpie empêcheuse de tourner en rond ! Alors quoi, puisque je lui avais dit que j'étais sa fiancée !! Décidément, les gens de ce bureau n'étaient pas des plus accueillants ! Déjà à l'accueil, c'était tout juste si je n'avais pas dû m'énerver contre la réceptionniste qui refusait de m'indiquer l'étage de Jasper…

_« Excuse la mon cœur, elle ne faisait que faire son travail. Un problème ? »_

Je me réfugiai un instant dans ses bras, lui volant un rapide baiser. Puis je regardai autour de moi. C'était en fait la première fois que je lui rendais visite dans ses nouveaux locaux, et je devais dire que j'étais impressionnée. La pièce était spacieuse, et bien rangée. Les murs étaient tous habillés de bibliothèques remplis de livres aux couleurs et tailles différentes, tout comme la petite table de travail près de l'entrée. Il y avait aussi un divan qui semblait assez confortable, surement prévu pour les longues nuits de recherche.

_« Ce bureau est vraiment impressionnant ! »_

_« N'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup mieux que l'ancien, c'est sûr ! »_

_« Je comprends mieux que tu veuilles y passer autant de temps, celui de la maison fait office de trou à rats à côté… »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ma tanière ? »_

Tout en disant cela, ses mains avaient glissées sous mon pull de manière tout à fait indécente. Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait, je l'en avais privé depuis l'arrivée d'Edward à la maison. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'envoyer en l'air l'esprit tranquille en sachant mon frère dans la pièce à côté. C'était parfaitement inapproprié – tiens j'en venais à parler comme lui – et il le savait très bien. A moi aussi ça me manquait, parce qu'on était d'accord, c'était peut-être le seul point sur lequel nous n'avions rien à redire, c'était toujours parfait.

_« Jazz… »_

_« Mmm… »_

_« Nous sommes dans ton bureau, et ton assistante est à moins de trois mètres d'ici… »_

_« La porte est fermée, et je peux toujours l'envoyer aux archives me chercher des documents… »_

Dieu qu'il savait être convaincant… Et j'en avais envie… Mais je n'étais pas venue pour ça… Et nul doute qu'une fois que je lui aurais expliqué la raison de ma présence ici, il serait moins d'humeur à badiner. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Ses mains caressaient délicatement ma peau, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons. Déjà je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et réclamai un baiser qu'il m'accorda sans attendre. C'était agréable… Et ça aurait pu l'être encore plus si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone… Il voulut l'ignorer, mais nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas possible, et puis la magie était rompue.

_« Tu n'imagines pas l'envie que j'ai de faire voler toute cette paperasse du bureau, et de t'y allonger à la place… »_

_« Arrête donc tes bêtises et décroche ce téléphone Jazz… »_

_« Mmmph. »_

Il obéit bon gré mal gré, et prit son appel. J'attendis sur le divan qu'il ait terminé, remettant de l'ordre à ma tenue. C'était que pour un peu, j'aurais vraiment cédé à ses avances… Il abrégea rapidement sa conversation d'un niveau trop avancé pour que j'en comprenne un mot, et s'empressa de me rejoindre sur le sofa. Mais cette fois ci je gardai mes distances, bien décidée à lui dire pour mon voyage à Forks.

_« Jazz, tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que j'ai à te dire… »_

_« Aïe… »_

_« J'ai eu Bella au téléphone tout à l'heure. »_

_« Elle va bien ? »_

_« Oui, enfin tu imagines. Elle est chez son père pour l'instant. »_

_« Bien. Tu l'as dit à ton frère ? »_

_« Non, pas encore, il n'est pas en état de raisonner pour le moment. Bella est complètement bouleversée, et elle ne sait plus où elle en est tu sais… »_

_« Compréhensible vu ce qu'elle traverse. »_

_« Elle a besoin de moi Jazz… »_

Il baissa un instant les yeux, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas sauter de joie à cette annonce. Il ne dit rien, cherchant les bons mots.

_« Tu ne partiras pas très longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je te promets de vite rentrer. Et de t'appeler souvent. Elle est mon amie tu comprends, elle a besoin que je sois à ses côtés. Et avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à la convaincre de parler à Edward. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi, mais s'il te plaît comprends-moi. »_

_« Je te comprends. Je n'aime juste pas l'idée de t'avoir loin de moi. »_

_« Je n'aime pas plus que toi. Mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Le temps d'arranger les choses. »_

_« Quand dois-tu partir ? »_

_« Dans deux jours. Tu voudras bien m'accompagner à l'aéroport ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Merci Jazz, je t'aime. »_

Il semblait vraiment déçu, mais par respect pour moi, et mon amitié envers Bella, il n'avait rien dit. C'était vraiment un amour. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé un homme comme lui. Si ça avait été James à sa place, il m'aurait clairement interdit d'aller à Forks, et nous nous serions disputés jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et finalement il aurait gagné en me convainquant de faire l'amour avec lui à la place. Vraiment pas maline…

Son visage reprit son sérieux habituel, preuve qu'il était temps pour moi de repartir à la maison. En plus je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère tout seul trop longtemps. Je lui offris une nouvelle étreinte qui manqua de se prolonger, et après lui avoir promis de trouver une solution à notre petit problème d'intimité, je m'éclipsai de son bureau, le laissant retourner à sa paperasse. Un souci de moins. Maintenant il me fallait me focaliser sur le suivant, à savoir opération Bella.

* * *

_**[petit délire HS]**_

_**Alice: Méchante Wilka!!! Mon pauvre Jazz est tout frustré!!!**_

_**Wilka: Désolée, mais ma fic est notée T, je peux pas le laisser déraper...**_

_**Alice: Mais euuuh, on vient seulement de se rabibocher, et toi tu nous infliges ça, c'est cruel.**_

_**Wilka: Gomen Gomen, promis vous aurez droit à un peu de temps en amoureux par la suite...**_

_**Alice: Ya intérêt, sinon je fais grève. Plus d'Alice dans ta fic. Tu serais bien embêtée hein!**_

_**Jasper: Euh... Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose?**_

_**Alice & Wilka: Non!**_

_**Wilka: Euh bon je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous, moi j'ai un chapitre sur le feu, bye bye! :)**_

_**[/fin du petit délire HS]**_

_Oui, je suis bonne à enfermer, je parle à mes personnages de fic. C'est pas grave, ça fait pas mal, ça doit être un effet secondaire du retour du soleil :p_

_A très vite!_


	43. Opération de sauvetage

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Et voilà, nouveau chapitre à lire! Pas facile d'essayer de se mettre à la place de Bella et Edward, mais on fait au mieux. J'espère que ça vous conviendra, et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews (merci à vous toutes pour tous vos gentils petits mots, je ne le dis pas assez mais ils sont ce qui me fait continuer d'écrire!!!) En attendant bonne lecture et à très vite!**_

* * *

Chapitre 43 – Opération de sauvetage

APOV

J'étais maintenant dans l'avion qui me ramenait à Forks. Evidemment, les au revoir avec Jasper avaient été déchirants, passons sur le côté larmoyant. Ce n'était qu'une séparation de quelques jours, et pourtant ça me paraissait énorme. Notre dispute avait vraiment ébranlé les fondations de notre relation, si bien qu'il nous était à présent réellement difficile de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre de peur qu'une autre crise n'apparaisse. C'était idiot, mais bon… Enfin je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, Jasper avait fait preuve de beaucoup de compréhension par rapport à ce voyage, et le fait qu'Edward m'accompagne y avait bien aidé. Oui parce que j'avais décidé que ma loque de frère viendrait avec moi. Si je voulais les rabibocher, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il devait venir avec moi. Et puis il n'en aurait pas fait plus en restant à Houston. Et il fallait l'admettre, l'idée de laisser Edward et Jasper seuls dans la même maison pendant trois ou quatre jours ne me rassurait pas. Dieu seul savait dans quel état je les aurais retrouvés tous les deux à mon retour.

_« Tu penses faire la tête encore longtemps ? Que je sache si je dois dormir pendant le vol… »_

_« Très drôle Alice. Peut-être que si la nuit dernière tu avais employé ton temps à te reposer alors tu ne serais pas fatiguée maintenant. »_

Je savais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Mais je n'en avais pas honte. Jasper et moi avions tenu bon jusque la veille, c'était déjà un miracle. Et puis il fallait bien que je lui donne de quoi attendre mon retour. Et puis je n'avais pas à me justifier. Pour autant que je sache, j'étais chez moi, et Edward mon invité. Donc s'il n'était pas content de la façon dont j'occupais mes nuits, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller à l'hôtel. Non mais ! Mon doux Jasper… Je n'étais pas enchantée à l'idée de le laisser seul dans cette grande maison. Pour un peu j'espérai qu'il aurait énormément de travail pour ne pas qu'il ressente trop mon absence…

_« Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie amoureuse saine et épanouie. Mais on devrait peut-être travailler à la tienne maintenant tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire ou faire. Elle est partie, et je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis. »_

_« As-tu seulement essayé de l'appeler ? »_

_« Elle ne répondrait pas… »_

Désespérant. Tellement désespérant que j'avais envie de le frapper. Comment espérait-il recoller les morceaux s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts de son côté ?! La tâche s'annonçait rude. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, j'arriverais à les réconcilier. Comment je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'y arriverais. Je savais que Bella n'était pas contre l'idée de faire un pas vers Edward. Le réel problème, c'était lui et son esprit buté.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas d'humeur à bavarder, je me tournai contre le hublot et entrepris de faire un petit somme. Rien de tel après une nuit agitée… Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, mon frère me secouait gentiment pour me dire qu'on était à Seattle. J'avais prévenu mon père de notre arrivée, et il devait venir nous récupérer à l'aéroport. J'étais contente de le revoir, et avec un peu de chance il saurait me conseiller pour aider Edward au mieux. Je le repérai tout de suite, abandonnant mon frère et les bagages pour venir lui sauter dans les bras. Il m'embrassa affectueusement, et aida à porter le « lourd » chargement que constituais mes valises. Une fois dans la voiture j'appelai immédiatement Jasper pour le prévenir que nous étions arrivés, et que je le rappellerais dans la soirée.

_« Voilà, Jasper te passe le bonjour papa, et il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu se joindre à moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, comme ça je t'aurai rien que pour moi comme au bon vieux temps ! »_

_« Oui ! Jazz a beaucoup de travail depuis qu'il a eu sa promotion tu sais ! C'est difficile pour lui de trouver du temps de libre. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle ! On a enfin fixé une date pour le mariage ! »_

_« Vraiment ? C'est fantastique, Esmée va être ravie d'entendre ça ! »_

_« Ca en fera au moins une de contente ! »_

Ou l'art de ruiner l'ambiance. Edward n'avait pas été emballé d'apprendre que Jasper et moi avions décidé de nous marier d'ici l'été. Il trouvait que c'était encore une fois trop précipité, et qu'étant donné les circonstances, nous aurions dû attendre. Mais vu qu'il n'approuvait pas réellement mon fiancé en général, j'avais décidé d'ignorer ses commentaires ironiques et désagréables. Et je savais qu'en effet, Esmée serait folle de joie et qu'elle m'aiderait pour tout préparer à temps. Après tout, quelle mère n'aimait pas voir sa fille se marier ?! Il me tardait d'en parler à Bella, qui je le savais me soutiendrais quoi qu'il en soit. J'espérais seulement qu'elle viendrait à mon mariage au bras de mon frère…

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, agrémenté par la conversation entre mon père et moi, Grincheux se contentant de soupirer bruyamment chaque fois que je mentionnais mon chéri. Une fois à la maison familiale Esmée m'accueillit à bras ouverts et s'isola avec moi dans ma chambre pour se mettre au courant des dernières nouveautés. Je lui racontais pour Jasper et moi, et comme prévu elle fut enchantée pour le mariage, et voulut savoir où en était son fils. Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation, et elle promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m'aider à le remettre sur pieds. Elle adorait Bella, et espérait sincèrement que les choses allaient s'arranger. En plus l'idée d'être grand-mère la taraudait depuis un moment, alors cela la motivait d'autant plus à vouloir les voir se réconcilier.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre – toujours décorée à l'effigie des stars et tendances de l'époque où je vivais ici – je réfléchis à ma stratégie d'action. Que pouvais-je bien faire à présent que j'étais à Forks ? Dans un premier temps, il me fallait aller voir Bella, si j'étais là c'était pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas convaincu Edward d'accepter de discuter du réel problème entre eux, à savoir ce bébé. Parce que depuis une semaine, je l'entendais me dire qu'elle lui manquait, que sans elle il n'était rien et blablabla. Sauf que pas une fois il n'avait mentionné l'existence du bébé… Etait-ce à dire qu'il n'en voulait vraiment pas ? Pourquoi ? Je voulais dire, il était assez âgé pour être père, avait une bonne situation professionnelle, et avait toujours fait preuve de savoir faire avec les enfants à l'hôpital. Alors quel était le problème ?

Bien décidée à démêler ce sac de nœuds, je frappai avec détermination à la porte de sa chambre. Il me répondit d'entrer d'une voix lasse. Pas de changement dans son attitude, il était allongé sur son lit, admirant le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art. Parfaitement pitoyable. Je m'assis à ses pieds, comme lorsque j'étais petite.

_« Eddie, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai perdu la seule chose à laquelle je tenais … »_

_« Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi es-tu si opposé à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé avec Bella ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes non ? »_

_« Evidemment que je l'aime ! Mais… Je… Je ne suis pas prêt pour… Pour ça… »_

_« Tu sais Edward, avec ou sans toi, elle aura ce bébé. Donc quoi que tu décides, tu seras quand même le père… Tu souhaites vraiment que cet enfant grandisse sans avoir de père ? Tout comme toi avant que Carlisle et moi n'arrivions dans ta vie ? »_

Je savais que j'avais visé juste. Je savais que l'absence d'un père dans les jeunes années de sa vie avait toujours été un point sensible. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il s'apprêtait à reproduire ce schéma avec son propre enfant. Il se redressa pour me faire face, et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Visiblement il était troublé par ma dernière constatation.

_« Alice, tout allait parfaitement bien entre nous, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas simplement oublier cet incident et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ?... »_

_« Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est arrivé ! Même si Bella se résolvait à avorter, elle porterait pour toujours le poids d'avoir mis fin à cette petite vie. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque tant ? Je ne comprends pas… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne peux pas être père, je ne suis pas prêt… »_

Pas prêt… Quel argument bidon. Combien d'hommes avant lui l'avaient sorti ?! C'était tellement simple pour un homme. Il ne vivait pas une grossesse, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de sentir son corps changer pour accueillir un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce besoin presqu'incontrôlable de vouloir protéger coûte que coûte cette vie.

_« L'est-on jamais ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Edward, réfléchis une minute, penses-tu être jamais prêt à être père ? Il y aura toujours des circonstances qui feront que tu voudrais attendre. Que ce soit ta carrière, la sienne, votre couple, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Bella et toi vous aimez à la folie. Vous avez tous les deux des situations financières stables, et des familles pour vous soutenir. Quel est le problème ? »_

_« Imagine que ça t'arrive Alice ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! »_

_« J'y ai réfléchi figure toi ! J'en ai même parlé avec Jasper, parce que je voulais savoir si ce genre de crise risquait de nous arriver à nous aussi. Mais contrairement à toi, il ne m'aurait jamais forcé la main pour prendre une décision si critique ! Mets-toi à la place de Bella, tu lui demandes de mettre fin à une vie. Tu lui demandes de renoncer à une maternité qu'elle désire parce que ce bébé est une partie de l'homme qu'elle aime ! Parce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur faire sa vie avec toi et que vous fondiez votre propre famille ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'agis pas de manière égoïste, et que tu sais mieux que tout le monde ! Tu es juste comme un enfant gâté en train de faire un caprice ! »_

J'étais vraiment en colère à présent. Parce que c'était exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Il était en train de faire un caprice. Il n'avait avancé aucun argument valable pour expliquer son refus de devenir père. Il ne voulait juste pas avoir à partager Bella avec ce bébé. C'était parfaitement puéril de sa part, et surprenant. De nous deux, Edward avait toujours été le plus mûr et le plus sérieux. Jamais il n'avait fait de bêtises graves, il avait fait de brillantes études, avait décroché la reconnaissance des siens dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Bella, il avait comme perdu pied. Il avançait à tâtons, et n'osait pas avancer. Et au premier obstacle sur la route, il voulait abandonner. Pitoyable ! Jasper et moi n'étions peut-être pas le meilleur exemple d'un couple idéal, mais au moins nous finissions toujours par discuter des choses, et n'abandonnions pas facilement. Enfin notre dernière querelle mise de côté.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner maintenant, je quittai sa chambre, le laissant méditer mes dernières paroles. Peut-être comprendrait-il où je voulais en venir. J'attrapai mon sac et mon portable, et me mis en route pour aller voir Bella. A défaut de comprendre mon frère, je pourrais au moins aller voir comment se portait ma meilleure amie. J'empruntai donc la voiture d'Esmée avec son accord, et roulai jusque chez Charlie.

BPOV

Alice venait de m'appeler pour dire qu'elle venait me voir. Sa visite allait me faire du bien. Je n'étais pas fière de l'admettre, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas au top de ma forme toute seule, et j'avais besoin de la présence de mon amie. Elle m'avait assuré que Jasper n'avait pas été contrarié qu'elle vienne me voir, mais je savais que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle avait fini par m'avouer qu'ils avaient traversé une passe difficile tous les deux, et qu'à présent tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais je savais qu'elle disait ça pour me rassurer, sans doute leur relation était elle encore fragilisée. Alors lui infliger cette séparation temporaire, c'était égoïste de ma part. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être assez forte pour affronter tout ça toute seule, alors qu'elle l'avait bien fait quelques mois plus tôt.

Charlie était sorti, nous serions donc seules pour quelques heures. J'entrepris de préparer du café pour elle, et un jus de fruits pour moi, seul liquide qui passait sans trop de problème. A croire que ce bébé comprenait ce par quoi je passais actuellement. J'entendis bientôt le bruit de la voiture qui se garait dans l'allée, et me dépêchai d'aller lui ouvrir.

Elle était aussi radieuse que d'habitude, et respirait la bonne humeur. Je savais qu'elle en rajoutait un peu pour la forme, mais j'appréciai l'attention. Nous nous tombâmes dans les bras, et je pus constater qu'elle avait en effet souffert de cette rupture. Bien qu'elle m'ait assuré avoir repris le poids qu'elle avait perdu, je n'en étais pas certaine. Jasper devait surement s'en inquiéter. Je ne fis cependant aucune remarque, et l'invitai à entrer sans attendre.

_« Je suis tellement contente de te voir… Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! »_

_« A moi aussi. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt. Je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais. Pas que je sois plus avancée maintenant… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, et on va réussir à mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette histoire je te le promets. »_

APOV

Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je gardai une voix assurée pour ne pas qu'elle ait des doutes. Tout d'abord nous nous installâmes à la cuisine autour d'un café – du moins pour moi, histoire de bavarder un peu. Elle me raconta comment les 'retrouvailles' avec Charlie s'étaient passées, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Avec toute cette histoire, pas difficile de deviner que mon frère n'était pas prêt de mettre un pied chez lui ! Son père était du genre à accueillir Edward avec un fusil entre les mains ! Elle avait parlé à sa mère, qui s'était empressée de lui proposer de venir la rejoindre à Jacksonville. Mais Bella avait gentiment décliné son offre, s'accrochant au mince espoir que les choses allaient s'arranger avec Edward.

_« Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui, j'aime toujours ton idiot de frère… »_

_« Je m'en serais douté. Tu serais prête à lui donner une seconde chance s'il s'excusait pour sa réaction ? Je veux dire, pas lui pardonner en un jour, mais tu penses réellement que vous pourriez essayer d'aller de l'avant tous les deux ? »_

_« Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur Alice, mais pour l'instant j'ai cru comprendre que tant qu'il y avait ce bébé il ne voulait rien entendre. »_

_« Je sais, il est assez buté. Mais je crois que son refus repose sur les mauvaises raisons. Si tu es d'accord, je vais essayer de le raisonner. »_

Elle m'offrit un maigre sourire, preuve qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux. Depuis le premier jour, ils n'avaient jamais su communiquer correctement. Que ce soit les non-dits, les malentendus, ou encore leurs réserves respectives, ils finissaient toujours par tomber dans une impasse. Parfois je me demandais s'ils n'étaient pas un cas désespéré. Je voulais dire, en ce qui me concernait, lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qui coinçait avec Jasper, il y en avait toujours un de nous deux qui cherchait à instaurer le dialogue. C'était souvent moi, mais il était arrivé à mon homme de chercher à comprendre d'où venait le problème. Comme cette fois où j'étais fâchée après lui parce qu'il avait passé sa journée de congé au téléphone alors qu'il avait promis de se consacrer à moi. Plutôt que de dire que j'étais fatigante et difficile, il s'était assis au salon avec moi, et avait demandé à comprendre la raison de ma colère. Nous en avions discuté, et avions pu passer une fin de journée des plus agréables.

Mais le problème ici, c'était que Bella était trop introvertie pour lancer la conversation, et Edward trop fier et buté pour faire le premier pas. A ce rythme nous n'avancerions pas. Il fallait les forcer à sortir de leurs coquilles, et les faire se confronter. Certes la conversation pourrait être houleuse, peut-être même que certains mots seraient douloureux, mais au moins les choses seraient claires. En fait, tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était parler. Exprimer leurs peurs respectives, mettre des mots sur les vrais problèmes. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir m'y prendre pour faire ça ?

_Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Edward…_

EPOV

Quelle heure était-il ? Non que ça ait de l'importance… En fait ça n'en avait aucune, puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger d'ici… Mais je savais que ma mère finirait par venir me tirer de mon trou pour avaler quelque chose. Je n'avais pourtant pas faim. Je n'avais d'ailleurs envie de rien de tout. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt maintenant qu'elle était partie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout cela arrive ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée enceinte ?! D'une certaine façon, je m'en voulais, c'était de ma faute si c'était arrivé. Après tout, elle me faisait confiance...

Et maintenant elle attendait un enfant… Mon enfant… Je pouvais encore voir l'espoir et le bonheur dans ses yeux au moment où elle m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle semblait si heureuse… Etait-ce à dire qu'elle ne l'était pas avant ça ? Nous étions pourtant bien, tout se déroulait tranquillement. Nous vivions sous le même toit depuis peu, et notre vie défilait sans accroc… Nous étions heureux, du moins je l'étais. N'était-ce pas assez pour elle ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avant.

Je repensai à la conversation d'avec Alice un peu plus tôt. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas mes réticences. Mais d'un autre côté, je devais reconnaître que ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait secoué. J'avais toujours souffert de n'avoir pas connu mon père dans mon enfance. Certes, Carlisle avait pourvu à ce rôle en épousant ma mère, et je le considérais comme tel depuis, mais je n'avais pas oublié que pendant mes dix premières années, ce n'était que ma mère et moi. Et ma sœur avait raison, je m'apprêtais à faire subir le même sort à cet enfant.

Je lui avais dit ne pas être prêt pour ça. C'était vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont on gérait un bébé, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait du sien. Bella serait parfaite dans ce rôle, elle avait cette douceur et cette gentillesse innée qui en ferait une mère exemplaire… Je ne pourrais probablement pas être à la hauteur pour cela. J'avais déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi-même, alors d'un bébé ? Et peut-être était-ce de l'égoïsme, mais j'aurais voulu avoir Bella pour moi encore un peu. Nous avions mis du temps afin d'instaurer ce lien, cette intimité entre nous, alors de me voir tout cela retiré si rapidement, c'était de trop. Mais ne pas l'avoir du tout était encore plus difficile.

Je pensais qu'en allant rendre visite à Alice, alors je me sentirais mieux, que la distance nous aiderait à y voir plus clair. Mais pas du tout. Ca avait été encore plus dur, parce que j'avais eu sous les yeux l'image d'un couple heureux et épanoui. Ma sœur m'avait confié sortir d'une crise importante d'avec Jasper. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, pour sûr que je serais intervenu. Depuis le début ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier, j'avais hésité à lui faire part de mes doutes. Elle semblait si heureuse ! Ils étaient restés un mois sans se voir… Un mois, c'était énorme… Ca faisait à peine une semaine qu'entre Bella et moi c'était fini, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des mois… Bella…

APOV

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et j'étais maintenant en chemin pour rentrer. J'avais décidé de passer rapidement à ma maison, voir si tout était en ordre pendant mon absence. Mon père y venait régulièrement, mais j'avais besoin de voir par moi-même. J'en profiterais pour appeler un peu Jasper, au moins il n'y aurait personne autour pour commenter ou soupirer derrière moi. Cela me fit tout drôle de me retrouver seule dans mon ancienne chambre, mon téléphone à la main. Ca me rappela l'époque où nous vivions à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et où ces quelques minutes de discussion quotidienne étaient tout ce que nous avions. Je m'installai sur le lit, comme avant, et composai son numéro. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie. Son téléphone devait être dans sa poche en permanence tel que je le connaissais…

_« Allo Alice ? »_

_« Hello toi ! Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Oui, ça va, je rentre tout juste à la maison. Tu es allée chez Bella ? »_

_« J'en reviens, j'ai fait une halte dans ma maison. Ca fait drôle de te parler depuis là, comme avant. Tu te rappelles ? »_

_« Tu me manques déjà… »_

_« A moi aussi, mais je rentrerai vite, c'est promis. J'ai bien parlé avec Bella, et un peu avec Edward. Tout n'est pas perdu, mais ça risque d'être compliqué… »_

_« Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de t'en mêler ? Ton frère n'avait pas l'air enchanté que tu reviennes avec lui… »_

_« Ca ira ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste qu'il comprenne que ses raisons pour rejeter cet enfant sont mauvaises, et après tout ira bien. Bella n'attend qu'un geste de sa part pour revenir tu sais ! Ces deux là sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ils ne savent juste pas communiquer. Pas comme nous ! »_

_« Comme toi tu veux dire. Je ne suis guère doué pour les grandes explications tu le sais. »_

_« Mais tu y travailles, c'est déjà bien. Ah d'ailleurs, j'ai dit à mon père et Esmée pour le mariage. Ils sont ravis ! Et ils ont insisté pour qu'il ait lieu à Forks, tradition oblige ! »_

_« Tu en es sure ? Nous aurions plus de place à Houston, et tu bénéficierais de davantage de services par rapport à Forks. Y a-t-il seulement un traiteur ou une salle de réception ? Et où logeront les invités ? Il n'y a pas tellement d'hôtels par chez toi… »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage Hollywoodien, Forks sera très bien. Et oui, nous avons des hôtels et des traiteurs ici. Il y a même l'électricité et l'eau courante ! Méchant va… »_

_« Je plaisantais mon cœur. Si c'est ce que tu veux ça me va. De mon côté il n'y aura pas grand monde à inviter outre ma sœur et sa famille. Et une cérémonie intimiste me conviendra tout à fait. Je pensais juste que tu voulais quelque chose de grandiose. »_

_« Ce sera grandiose Jazz, puisque nous serons tous les deux… Il me tarde d'y être… Tu as déjà regardé les magazines que je t'ai laissés pour notre voyage de noces ? »_

_« Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais, fais moi confiance. Nous aurons un beau voyage. Juste toi et moi pendant quinze jours… »_

_« Le bonheur… Ces vacances nous feront le plus grand bien ! Tu as pu déjà poser tes jours ? J'ai fait ma demande au boulot, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire leur possible pour boucler ma partie avant que nous ne partions. Comme ça je n'aurai pas trop d'heures à rattraper à mon retour. Et toi ça va aller ? Ils pourront se passer de toi pendant deux semaines ? »_

_« Il faudra bien, tu l'as dit toi-même, interdiction d'emmener mon téléphone. »_

J'eus un petit rire. J'avais en effet exprimé le souhait de ne pas le voir pendu au téléphone pendant toute notre lune de miel. Je le connaissais, il était un véritable accro du boulot, et aurait bien été capable d'organiser des audioconférences depuis notre chambre d'hôtel. Alors je lui avais fait promettre de laisser son BlackBerry à la maison, en échange de quoi j'avais promis de ne pas appeler Bella non plus. Chacun ses sacrifices !

Nous discutâmes encore un peu de choses et d'autres pendant quelques temps, si bien que lorsque je raccrochai, il commençait déjà à faire sombre. Je me dépêchai de tout refermer et me hâtai de rentrer à la maison où tous m'attendaient. Edward était également au salon lorsque j'arrivai, sans doute curieux de savoir comment allait Bella. Tout n'était pas perdu, j'en était persuadée…

* * *

_**Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? pas trop de Jasper dans ce chapitre, et probablement pas trop dans le suivant non plus, mais bon, vu que je centre un peu plus sur Edward et Bella, c'était obligé. Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont se réconcilier? Et qu'adviendra-t-il du bébé?**_

_**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire vos suggestions et commentaires, je ne connais pas de meilleurs moyens d'évoluer et de vous faire plaisir! :)**_

_**A très vite! ++**_


	44. Conversations

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.**_

_**A/N: Chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui, et qui à mon sens n'est pas capital, sauf qu'il est nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, et que vous me laisserez pleiiiiiin de reviews à la fin! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 44 – Conversations

APOV

Que pouvais-je bien faire à présent ? Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais à Forks, et les choses n'avançaient pas beaucoup. J'avais bien pu parler avec Bella, et j'avais pu comprendre qu'elle souhaitait sincèrement se réconcilier avec Edward, mais lui n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir où il en était. J'avais essayé de renouer le dialogue, mais en vain. Jasper m'avait conseillé de le laisser cogiter tout ça seul, car c'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les hommes. Il fallait les laisser absorber les informations, et alors quand ils étaient prêts ils sortaient de leur trou pour agir. Mais combien de temps allait-il falloir à ce gros nigaud pour comprendre que Belle et lui ferait un couple merveilleux, sans compter des parents formidables ?! Et s'il prenait trop de temps et qu'elle se lassait de l'attendre ? Non non ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. J'avais déjà tout prévu ! Un mariage en grandes pompes, un adorable petit garçon dont ma future fille serait amoureuse, une jolie maison en retrait de Forks, et un jardin de fleurs dont Bella s'occuperait avec soin… Toute leur vie était déjà planifiée, droit devant eux, et pourtant ils semblaient s'éloigner du chemin qui y menait…

Oui d'accord, c'était mon idée de ce que serait leur vie à deux. Et rien ne prouvait qu'elle aurait un garçon et moi une fille. Et oui je voulais vraiment qu'Edward épouse Bella parce que comme ça nous serions de la même famille… Mais par-dessus tout, je voulais qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux. Ils méritaient autant l'un que l'autre d'avoir enfin leur part de bonheur, et ça me désolait de les voir ainsi.

Je soupirai donc pour la énième fois en changeant la chaîne de la télévision, attirant l'attention de mon père qui passait par là. Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de moi, et m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas Princesse ? »_

_« Moi ça va bien papa, mais je m'inquiète pour Edward et Bella. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement accepter les choses et avancer ? »_

_« Si nous connaissions la réponse à cette question, alors cette dispute n'aurait plus lieue d'être tu sais… Je pense qu'Edward a besoin de temps pour se rendre compte de la grossesse de Bella. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il dit qu'il n'est pas prêt. C'est ridicule comme excuse ! »_

_« Tu dis cela parce que tu es une femme Alice. Tu es conditionnée naturellement pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Mais mets-toi à sa place. Il vivait une relation idyllique avec une femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Tout à coup elle lui annonce qu'il va devoir la partager avec un autre. C'est assez perturbant tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait cesser de l'aimer… »_

_« C'est ce point qu'il n'a pas encore compris… Il pense qu'avec ce bébé, Bella va réduire de moitié les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui. Même comme tu le dis, c'est faux. Elle l'aimera toujours autant, et donnera un amour tout différent à son enfant. Il a juste besoin de s'en rendre compte. »_

_« Mais cela fait souffrir Bella… »_

_« Je sais, c'est triste, parce que j'aime beaucoup Bella moi aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer ton frère à voir les choses avec nos yeux. Il doit y arriver par lui-même. Tu sais lorsque tu es née, j'ai moi aussi eu beaucoup de mal à me faire au changement. Ta mère passait tout son temps à s'occuper de toi, à t'habiller, te nourrir, te bercer. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus exister pour elle. Un soir j'ai explosé, et je lui ai demandé si notre relation avait encore un sens puisque je n'y trouvais plus ma place. »_

_« Vraiment ? Maman et toi vous êtes vraiment disputés ? »_

_« Oui. Mais plutôt que de se disputer avec moi, ta mère t'a alors mise dans mes bras, a déposé un baiser sur ma joue et est partie à la cuisine préparer ton biberon. Lorsque tu as commencé à babiller en tendant tes petits bras vers moi, j'ai compris. Elle ne m'aimait pas moins, tout comme je ne l'aimais pas moins. Je venais juste de réaliser tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi, sans qu'il n'empiète d'aucune façon sur les sentiments que je portais à ta mère. Nous devions seulement apprendre à conjuguer ces deux sortes d'amour ensemble… Edward va devoir faire la même chose. Il va devoir comprendre qu'il pourra aimer cet enfant sans cesser d'aimer Bella, et vice-verça.»_

C'était magnifique, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir un jour ressentir tout ça à travers ma relation avec Jasper. Cette sagesse, cette sérénité, ces sentiments m'étaient encore inconnus, parce que nous vivions tout intensément. Un jour peut-être… Mon père aimait sincèrement Esmée, mais je savais aussi qu'il avait profondément aimé ma mère, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Cette anecdote laissait-elle entendre qu'Edward finirait lui aussi par comprendre ? Je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur…

* * *

EPOV

Je n'avais pas voulu surprendre la conversation entre Carlisle et sa fille. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Lorsque j'avais entendu qu'ils parlaient de moi, il avait fallu que j'écoute, simple réflexe naturel. J'avais toujours eu un immense respect pour le nouveau mari de ma mère. En effet, depuis le premier jour où il était venu à la maison, il nous avait toujours bien traités, et n'avait jamais essayé de m'imposer sa présence. Jamais il ne s'était fait passer pour mon père, tout en restant disponible chaque fois que j'en avais eu besoin. On pouvait le dire, Carlisle était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un père pour moi. J'avais eu peur au début lorsque ma mère m'avait annoncé qu'il allait venir habiter avec nous, emmenant sa fille de cinq ans avec lui. Je n'étais pas franchement emballé à l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur. Mes quelques amis de l'école m'avaient raconté toutes les misères engendrées par ces petits monstres. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme je le craignais. Mary Alice était une enfant très discrète et timide – difficile à croire quand on voyait le phénomène aujourd'hui – et je m'étais rapidement pris d'affection pour elle. Souvent elle s'asseyait à côté de moi, sa poupée à la main, pendant que je jouais du piano, m'observant pendant des heures…

Et penser qu'aujourd'hui c'était une jeune femme forte et indépendante, sur le point de se marier à un homme qu'elle disait aimer… Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas Jasper. Il la rendait heureuse, et semblait bien la traiter. En fait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il me la vole qui me rendait si réfractaire à l'accepter. Pendant les vingt dernières années, j'avais été le seul à qui elle parlait, se confiait, ou auprès de qui elle venait chercher refuge. Enfin hormis Bella, mais c'était différent… A présent elle n'avait plus besoin de moi, tout comme Bella n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de moi. Elle aurait ce bébé qui remplirait sa vie, sans que j'y trouve ma place…

Je fis demi-tour et rejoignis ma chambre en réfléchissant aux paroles avisés de Carlisle. Etait-il réellement possible de partager le cœur d'une personne de la sorte ? La mère d'Alice avait elle vraiment été capable de donner autant d'amour à son mari qu'à sa fille ? C'était difficile à croire… L'arrivée d'un enfant dans un couple bouleversait tout, et peu y survivaient en fin de compte. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait discuté de la situation avec Jasper, lui demandant comment il réagirait si elle lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Soit disant avait-il dit qu'il en serait heureux et qu'il l'aurait soutenue dans cette nouvelle aventure. Mon œil ! Il avait surement dit ça pour obtenir ses faveurs oui ! Quel homme pouvait être sincèrement heureux de devoir abandonner sa femme au profit d'un enfant ? Il faudrait que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée tiens… Oui, j'allais lui expliquer qu'on ne mentait pas effrontément à ma petite sœur…

* * *

APOV

Ca m'avait fait du bien de discuter un peu avec mon père. C'était vrai que depuis que j'étais partie vivre à Houston, nos conversations s'étaient faites plus rares, et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point ça me manquait. Il savait toujours quoi dire ou faire pour me remonter le moral, et en cela Jasper lui ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussée vers lui. Ah, il me manquait… Ca ne faisait que deux jours et pourtant je ressentais comme un vide en moi, comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. Et je ne pouvais pas l'appeler pour l'instant, il devait être au bureau, probablement occupé à donner des directives et à signer toutes sortes de papiers importants. Je l'avais vu faire par téléphone une paire de fois. Il était diablement sexy en boss un tantinet tyrannique… Si j'avais un patron comme lui, aucun doute que je passerais mon temps à me faire convoquer… Oui enfin j'espérais aussi que son assistante ne soit pas aussi délurée que moi en pensée. Sinon il me faudrait intervenir, et remettre les choses en place. Par chance j'avais pu voir la secrétaire en question l'autre jour, et elle n'était pas exactement un canon de beauté. Pas de risque qu'elle me vole mon Jasper. Enfin pas autant que si c'était une grande blonde à forte poitrine – même s'il me soutenait que ce n'était pas son genre de femme… Hum, mouais.

Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant ? Bella était à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, mon frère ronchonnait toujours dans sa chambre, et mon père venait de sortir. En temps normal, j'aurais répondu que je serais allée faire les boutiques. Sauf que j'avais promis à Jasper de ne pas faire d'achats inutiles. En même temps, une nouvelle paire de chaussures ne pouvait pas être inutile puisqu'elle me permettrait d'avoir l'air élégante en toute circonstance, et ainsi donner une bonne image des femmes de Houston. J'avais également vu ce petit ensemble gris clair en allant chez Bella la veille, il irait parfaitement avec mon chemisier blanc acheté avec Rosalie la semaine passée… Etait-ce vraiment superflu ? Après tout, on avait toujours besoin d'un petit ensemble gris pour les évènements professionnels non ? Je devisai quant au degré d'importance à donner à ces articles quand Esmée rentra de courses. Je l'aidai à ranger ses paquets à la cuisine, réalisant que ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

_« Ca doit te faire drôle maintenant qu'Edward et moi ne vivons plus à la maison. Je veux dire en temps normal bien sûr… »_

_« Ca a fait bizarre au début. Mes deux oisillons avaient quitté le nid, et je me retrouvais toute seule. Mais maintenant j'apprécie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule avec ton père. Ca nous rappelle nos premiers rendez-vous, avant que vous ne veniez vivre avec Edward et moi… Les années ont passé si vite… Regarde-toi, tu es une jeune femme maintenant, et tu vas te marier… »_

_« Oui, je sais, c'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Je me surprends encore chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur ma main… »_

_« Jasper est un gentil garçon, vous serez très heureux ensemble, j'en suis persuadée… »_

_« Je le pense aussi. En tout cas, il me rend heureuse. Chaque jour, il me rappelle qu'il m'aime par un petit mot, un petit geste, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser. »_

_« C'est bien, c'est de cela dont il s'agit… Des preuves au quotidien, exactement comme le fait ton père. Je m'estime très chanceuse d'avoir eu la possibilité de refaire ma vie avec lui. Et d'avoir gagné une fille comme toi, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Mais assez parlé de moi, comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage ? »_

C'était tellement bon d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler librement ! Bella n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler rubans et traiteur, et je ne voulais pas saturer Jasper trop vite. Esmée était la confidente idéale pour ce genre de chose ! La conversation roula donc sur tout un tas de détails cruciaux pour l'organisation de ce qui serait le plus beau jour de ma vie, et nous finîmes dans sa chambre à regarder des photos de son mariage avec mon père. J'adorais les albums photos. C'était le meilleur moyen de voir la véritable identité des gens. On pouvait en dire beaucoup sur leur personnalité rien qu'en observant leur sourire, ou leur regard. C'était tellement amusant de me revoir à cinq ans, toute fière de porter une robe de princesse rose bonbon ! Et ces petites ballerines, adorables !!! Esmée portait une robe crème magnifique, et son bouquet de roses rouges était sublime. Mon père était très élégant dans son costume de cérémonie, et c'était amusant de voir qu'Edward semblait déjà aussi coincé à dix ans. Il n'avait pas tellement changé en fait !

Prise dans mes souvenirs, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que mon portable sonnait. Ce fut Esmée qui me ramena sur terre en me tendant l'appareil. Je m'en emparai rapidement, et fut heureuse de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Je décrochai immédiatement.

_« Jazz ! Je suis contente que tu appelles ! »_

_« Je suis content aussi de t'entendre. Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Ca va. J'étais en train de regarder les photos de mariage d'Esmée et de mon père. Oh Jazz j'espère qu'on sera aussi beau et heureux pour le nôtre ! »_

_« Ca ne fait aucun doute que tu seras le point de mire de cet évènement mon cœur… Dis-moi, si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que ton frère m'a appelé tout à l'heure… »_

_« Hein ? Edward ? »_

_« Oui, ce n'était pas ton idée ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »_

_« Oh, rien, nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. Je pensais que c'était toi qui lui avait conseillé de m'appeler. Apparemment pas. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Toujours aucune idée de quand tu rentres à la maison ? C'est atrocement vide ici sans toi… »_

_« Tu me manques aussi. Je ne devrais plus tarder à rentrer. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait avancer grand-chose en fait. J'ai parlé aux deux, mais Edward semble si accroché à ses convictions… Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici ? »_

_« Tu as aidé Bella, elle avait besoin de toi. Ne te blâme pas, tu es une bonne amie et sœur. »_

_« Et toi un formidable fiancé. On a fini avec les compliments ? J'irai voir à l'agence de voyage pour prendre mon billet retour demain d'accord ? Et je te tiendrai au courant pour les horaires. »_

La conversation se poursuivit encore quelques minutes afin de déterminer l'aspect plus pratique de mon retour, puis je raccrochai le téléphone. Même si je n'avais pas réussi à réconcilier Bella et Edward, je serais contente de rentrer à Houston, où l'homme de ma vie m'attendait. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il avait mentionné qu'Edward l'avait appelé. Etrange, surtout quand on savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Peut-être une question d'ordre archéologique ? Non, ça paraissait peu probable. Je me demandais ce dont ils avaient bien pu parler… C'étaient-ils encore disputés ? Etait-ce au sujet de notre mariage ? Ca semblait peu probable, son esprit n'étant focalisé que sur Bella…

Je pris congé d'Esmée et allait me rendre dans la chambre de mon frère quand celui-ci en sortit précipitamment, l'air agité. Il s'arrêta brusquement à ma hauteur, une lueur de vie dans le regard. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?!

_« Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »_

* * *

**_Et voilà, les choses se mettent en place, reste plus qu'à écrire la suite. Comment ça elle est pas encore écrite? Ben non, pas encore une ligne de prête... :p Mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais m'y mettre dès que possible, et vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps... A votre avis, que va faire Edward? (Non ce n'est pas un stratagème bidon pour me donner des idées, je sais déjà très bien ce que je compte faire faire à Eddie) _**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews, à très vite ++_**


	45. Un petit coup de pouce

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Désolée pour le délai, mais vacances bien méritées, et reprise en fanfare ont eu raison de ma motivation à écrire ces derniers jours! En plus j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me placer du point de vue d'Edward et Bella, n'y étant pas vraiment habituée ^^. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de votre attente! Bonne lecture à toutes, et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui sont toujours si gentilles! **_

* * *

Chapitre 45 – Un petit coup de pouce

EPOV

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir, je devais le faire. J'avais agi comme un idiot, et même si cela m'était difficile à admettre, Jasper avait eu raison. J'étais dans un tel état de fébrilité que je ne me sentais pas vraiment capable de prendre le volant. C'était pourquoi Alice tombait à point nommé. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'aiderait, et qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions. Tout l'intérêt d'avoir une sœur aussi dévouée qu'elle. A peine avais-je requis son aide qu'elle avait de suite demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire, sans chercher à savoir ce que j'avais en tête. Et dans un sens, heureusement, parce que je ne savais pas encore exactement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer. J'avais certes pris une décision, mais récupérer Bella allait être une toute autre paire de manches…

Je montai dans la voiture, laissant Alice s'installer au volant. Et maintenant ? Elle me demanda notre destination. Question légitime… Sauf que je n'en avais aucune idée. Bella était à l'hôpital, et je ne pouvais pas y débouler comme ça la bouche en cœur. Il me fallait un plan…

_« Alice, je vais récupérer Bella… »_

_« Cela me semble être tout à fait acceptable. Donc direction l'hôpital ? »_

_« Non, je… Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. »_

_« Si tu le dis… J'ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance ? »_

J'acquiesçai en silence. Alice et ses grandes idées. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais un peu inquiet, pour la bonne et simple raison que chaque fois que j'avais suivi ma sœur dans ses délires, nous avions toujours finis par avoir des problèmes. Comme cette fois où elle avait eu cette illumination, à quinze ans, d'aller passer le week-end à Atlantic City, croyant que ce serait « cool ». Sauf que par un concours de circonstances nous avions finis au poste de police, et nos parents étaient venus nous récupérer et nous avaient passé un savon monumental. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'Alice avait omis de leur demander la permission avant… Mais là, c'était différent. Je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien qui entacherait mes chances de me remettre avec Bella, et au fond, s'il y avait bien un moment où il me fallait lui faire confiance, c'était bien maintenant ! Elle mit donc la voiture en route, et conduisit un moment sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce un mot. Mon esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, essayant de trouver les mots qu'il me faudrait prononcer. Jasper m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, en tant qu'amant, mais surtout en tant qu'homme. Il m'avait fait comprendre que ma fierté ne me réchaufferait pas pendant mes longues soirées d'hiver, et que seul un abruti fini quitterait une femme aimante et douce pour la simple raison qu'elle attendait son enfant.

J'allais devenir père, que je le veuille ou non. Dans quelques mois, une petite vie allait venir au monde, une petite vie possédant la moitié de mon code génétique, et qui m'appellerait peut-être papa. Une petite vie qui compterait sur moi, et dont j'aurais la responsabilité de préparer à une existence pas toujours facile, mais qui serait également remplie de joies. Je devais laisser le crédit de ces belles paroles à mon futur beau-frère, et me rappeler que le jour de son mariage avec ma sœur, je lui revaudrai bien par un bon toast… Il saurait la rendre heureuse, j'en étais sûr à présent. Il ne pouvait pas avoir prétendu tous ces bons sentiments, j'étais convaincu qu'il en avait pensé chaque mot. Et maintenant c'était mon tour de me prendre par la main et de faire ce qu'il fallait. Alice s'occuperait de la mise en scène – ce à quoi elle prenait toujours grand plaisir – et moi je devrais me concentrer sur le contenu.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement. Nous n'étions pas à l'hôpital, mais devant l'appartement que je partageais avec Bella avant toute cette affaire. Je ne comprenais pas… Alice me regarda en souriant, confiante.

_« Voilà le plan grand dadais. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche et enfiler ton plus beau costume. Ensuite tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu dois dire. Pendant ce temps, je vais filer chez le fleuriste acheter des roses, et tu t'occuperas de répartir tous les pétales dans la maison jusqu'à la pièce où tu voudras lui parler. Quand tu auras fini, j'irai la chercher, et je l'amènerai ici. Après, ce sera à toi de jouer. Désolée si ça te paraît un peu juste, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en un délai si court. »_

Je répondis timidement à son sourire, et m'exécutai. C'était un plan simple, et classique, mais je savais Bella sensible à ce genre d'attention. Elle aimait le romantique, et n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dramatique, surtout dans son état. Cela me fit bizarre de revenir dans l'appartement. Il paraissait si vide, et pourtant si similaire au jour où elle en était parti. Mais le temps n'était pas aux souvenirs, j'avais du travail. Tout d'abord, une bonne douche. Cela me remettrait les idées en place. Et en effet, en sortant de la salle de bain je me sentais déjà un homme nouveau. Serviette aux hanches, j'entrepris de parcourir mon dressing, qui même si ridicule à côté de celui de ma sœur, recelait de quelques trésors dont j'étais assez fier. J'aimais être élégant, et la folie d'Alice pour la mode venait peut-être de là… Je sortis un costume Hugo Boss noir que j'aimais particulièrement, puis me ravisai. Etait-il réellement nécessaire que je sois sur mon trente et un ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui demander de m'épouser… Et peut-être se sentirait-elle mal à l'aise si j'étais trop bien habillé alors qu'elle porterait encore son uniforme de sage-femme…

Je décidai donc d'opter pour un simple jeans bleu, et un pull brun que je savais qu'elle aimait me voir porter. Simple mais élégant. A peine sortais-je de ma chambre qu'Alice déboula avec une montagne de roses dans les bras. Comme à son habitude, elle voyait les choses en grand. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'allait être son mariage. Et je plaignis Jasper aussi pendant quelques instants…

_« Voilà, j'ai les fleurs, j'ai déjà commencé à détacher une bonne partie des pétales pendant que j'attendais que les feux passent au vert. Tu finiras, et tu les mettras dans la maison à ta convenance. Je vais aller chercher Bella, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que je devais lui parler de quelque chose d'important. »_

_« Merci Alice. »_

_« Ne me remercie pas Edward, pas encore. Le plus dur reste encore à faire… Ca ira si je te laisse maintenant ? »_

_« Oui, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer… »_

_« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un jeu n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je dois faire… Tu as fait plus que ta part petite sœur, maintenant tu dois rentrer chez toi, ton fiancé t'attend… »_

Elle me regarda sans rien dire un moment, avant de finalement venir m'embrasser avec émotion. D'une certaine façon, elle était encore ma petite sœur qui venait pleurnicher dans ma chambre quand les garçons de l'école l'embêtaient… Puis elle se releva, réajusta mon pull, et sortit de chez moi. J'observai un instant la montagne de roses qui s'étalait sur ma table de salon. Au travail !

* * *

APOV

Je refermai la porte derrière moi. J'avais confiance en Edward, je savais qu'il y arriverait, j'espérais juste que tout se passerait bien. Bella aimait mon frère, aucun doute là-dessus, restait à savoir si ces deux handicapés des sentiments réussiraient à formuler correctement leurs regrets… Je lui avais mis le pied à l'étrier, le reste ne dépendait plus de moi. Bella allait surement avoir quelques réserves à vouloir le laisser parler, mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle-même elle n'attendait que ça.

Je me garai au parking de l'hôpital plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Je devais laisser un peu de temps à Edward pour mettre en place tous les préparatifs, donc je décidai d'attendre un peu à l'intérieur de la voiture avant d'entrer. J'en profitais pour converser par texto avec Jasper qui visiblement n'était pas aussi occupé que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Mais cela avait certainement à voir avec le contenu parfaitement inapproprié de mes messages…

Finalement après une dizaine de minutes je me présentai à la réception de l'hôpital, et demandai si Bella était déjà sortie. Cette dernière me rejoignit presqu'aussitôt, légèrement inquiète. Il fallait dire que le message que j'avais laissé sur son répondeur pouvait paraître un peu alarmant, et compte tenu de son état, ce n'était pas forcément la réaction la plus maline que j'avais eu… Mais j'avais dû faire au mieux…

_« Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ton message… »_

_« Ca va Bella, je vais bien. Mais il fallait absolument que je te vois. Tu viens avec moi ? »_

Un peu déboussolée, elle me suivit sans trop comprendre, et s'installa à mon côté dans la voiture. Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'indiqua qu'Edward était prêt, et je nous mis en route pour leur appartement. Je n'osai imaginer l'état d'esprit de mon frère à ce moment… Et le pire, c'est que j'allais devoir attendre à la maison que l'un des deux m'appelle pour me raconter comment ça s'était passé ! Après un trajet qui me parut une éternité de par son pesant silence, je m'arrêtai finalement en face de l'appartement des tourtereaux – je l'espérais – bientôt réconciliés. Bella me regarda sans comprendre, complètement perdue.

_« Alice, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Entre Bella, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler… »_

Elle me fixa intensément, essayant de percer à jour mon 'secret', puis soupira bruyamment avant de sortir de la voiture. Je sortis à mon tour et la regardai entrer dans la bâtisse. Pourvu que tout se passe sans encombre… Ces deux là étaient tellement faits l'un pour l'autre… Je décidai d'attendre un peu dehors, juste au cas où.

* * *

BPOV

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. D'abord il y avait eu ce message plus qu'inquiétant qu'Alice m'avait laissé sur mon portable, disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle me voit, que c'était important. Ensuite elle était venue me chercher à la sortie de mon travail, pour me conduire ici, sans me donner de raison. Lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée devant mon ancien appartement, mon cœur avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Quelqu'un voulait me parler avait-elle dit… Pas très difficile de deviner qui, et c'était justement ce qui était effrayant. Revoir Edward après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ça me paraissait tellement surréaliste !

Je montai les escaliers menant à notre ancien chez-nous récemment délaissé. Tout était toujours pareil, les rampes d'escalier en ronce de noyer, les murs couverts de marbre rose, le concierge au rez-de-chaussée… J'arrivai finalement en haut, et je m'immobilisai. Il était derrière cette porte, Alice me l'avait dit. Il voulait me parler. Voulait-il que nous fassions la paix, et essayions de régler nos différents ? Et si en fait il voulait seulement rompre une bonne fois pour toute avec moi ? Pas que ça change grand-chose à la situation actuelle, mais ça me tuerait… J'aimais Edward, c'était l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse depuis vingt ans, et nous avions mis tellement de temps pour nous donner une chance… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout soit chamboulé si vite ? Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas eu plus de temps pour nous?

Je portai ma main à mon ventre encore plat qui abritait pourtant une petite vie, et m'excusai silencieusement. Non, je ne devais pas penser de cette façon. Ce bébé était un bonheur, un cadeau du ciel, et si Edward ne pouvait pas le comprendre, alors il n'aurait aucun droit sur cet enfant…

Je frappai, ignorant si j'étais vraiment censée le faire ou non. Personne ne répondit, bien que j'entende du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Je renouvelai l'opération, sans réponse. Alice était-elle sure en disant qu'il voulait me parler ? Ou bien était-ce encore une manigance pour nous forcer à nous voir ? Autant en avoir le cœur net… Je poussai alors la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, et entrai. Je fus immédiatement surprise par l'odeur de parfum qui enveloppait l'entrée. Je fis un pas, et m'aperçus que j'avais marché sur quelque chose. Je baissai les yeux, et découvris des pétales de rose…

Des pétales de rose ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ? A bien y regarder, il ne semblait pas y en avoir que dans l'entrée… Je suivis l'espèce de chemin qu'ils formaient, traversant les pièces de cet immense appartement une à une. Edward avait toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Un trait de famille sans doute. Les pétales semblaient monter à l'étage, vers notre chambre. Malgré moi, mes mains se mirent à trembler à l'idée de le voir. Pouvais-je réellement le faire ? Lorsque je me retrouvai devant la porte, j'entendis du bruit de l'autre côté. Il était là, sans aucun doute. Il devait être au moins aussi nerveux que moi.

Une nouvelle fois, je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de pousser doucement la porte de la chambre. Les pétales s'y arrêtaient net, laissant place à mon Edward… Il était assis au bord du lit, les cheveux en bataille comme d'habitude, se tordant les mains. Il leva finalement les yeux sur moi, révélant un visage creusé par de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil.

_« Bonjour Bella… »_

_« Edward… »_

* * *

APOV

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là-haut, et aucun n'en était encore sorti. Pas de cris non plus, c'était bon signe. Quoi que ces murs avaient l'air épais, je n'aurais sans doute rien entendu depuis là. Enfin bref, ma mission s'arrêtait là, il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Je passerais à l'agence de voyage la plus proche pour réserver mon billet retour aussi, Jasper me manquait atrocement. Il me tardait de le revoir, et qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Là il me dirait combien il m'aimait et combien je lui avais manqué, et pendant quelques instants je ne penserais plus à rien d'autre qu'à nous… J'en avais tellement besoin…

Je remontai donc en voiture et me mis en route. En chemin, je me remis à penser aux préparatifs de mon mariage, espérant que mon frère et ma meilleure amie seraient des nôtres ensemble. Bella était ma demoiselle d'honneur, et Edward mon témoin. J'avais besoin d'eux deux, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. En plus d'ici quelques mois je serais la tante d'un petit bébé probablement adorable, il fallait donc que cette opération de la dernière chance fonctionne, comme entre Jasper et moi.

A peine franchissais-je la porte de la maison qu'Esmée et mon père me tombèrent dessus, curieux de savoir quelle mouche avait piqué Edward. Il était vrai que pour eux, l'histoire s'était arrêtée à leur fils sortant en trombe de sa chambre, me demandant de l'aide. Cela pouvait paraître assez inquiétant quand on y réfléchissait bien. Je leur expliquai donc toute l'affaire, promettant de leur donner des nouvelles dès que j'en recevrais. Car j'avais bien espoir que Bella appellerait rapidement.

Mais à mon grand regret, il se passa une soirée entière sans nouvelles, avant qu'enfin mon portable ne se mette à sonner…

* * *

_**Alors, ça vous a plu? Je ne sais pas trop si je dois réellement écrire la confrontation Bella/Edward. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait vraiment? Pensez-vous que je maîtrise suffisamment leur psychologie respective pour me lancer là-dedans? Ou est-ce qu'un simple résumé d'Alice vous conviendrait? Faites le moi savoir par review, que je puisse m'y mettre au plus vite! Et pas de panique pour celles qui m'ont demandé, j'ai encore l'intention de continuer cette fic, j'ai encore quelques idées en réserve! ^^**_

_**Je vous dis à très bientôt! ++**_


	46. Retour à Houston

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Allez, nouveau chapitre, qui sert surtout d'excuse pour résumer la situation Bella/Edward, et en même temps de transition pour le retour à Houston d'Alice. Désolée pour celles qui espéraient avoir un BPOV ou un EPOV sur leur conversation, je n'étais vraiment pas motivée ces derniers jours, alors j'ai préféré la jouer facile en le faisant raconter par Alice. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, et que vous apprécierez les décisions que j'ai fait prendre aux personnages. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude mille mercis pour vos supers reviews!**_

* * *

Chapitre 46 – Retour à Houston

APOV

Je ne tenais plus en place. J'étais dans l'avion qui allait me ramener à Houston. Ce voyage de quelques jours m'avait épuisée, et il me tardait de retrouver mon fiancé. Mais je ne regrettais pas d'être venue, puisque j'avais tout de même réussi à accomplir quelque chose pour mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Tout n'était pas encore parfait entre eux, mais ils allaient y travailler, je leur faisais confiance là-dessus.

_FLASHBACK_

Lorsque j'étais rentrée chez mes parents après avoir déposée Bella à l'appartement, j'avais attendu des heures durant le coup de fil salvateur qui m'annoncerait leur réconciliation. Mais il n'était pas venu, du moins pas avant tard dans la soirée. J'étais prête à aller me coucher, je venais tout juste de souhaiter bonne nuit à Jasper qui avait été heureux d'apprendre que mon avion décollerait le lendemain. Je m'étais glissée sous les draps, et alors que je tendais le bras pour éteindre la lumière, mon portable avait sonné. J'avais bondi dessus, découvrant l'appel de Bella. Enfin !

_« Bell ? »_

_« Alice ? Oh je suis désolée, je ne te réveille pas au moins ? »_

_« Non ça va, j'allais seulement me coucher. Alors, dis-moi que tu m'annonces une bonne nouvelle ? »_

_« Et bien, disons que je ne t'en annonce pas une mauvaise… »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

Elle m'avait alors raconté en détail son entrevue avec mon frère. Lorsque je l'avais déposée, elle était entrée dans l'appartement, et avait été surprise d'y trouver des pétales de fleurs qui formaient comme un chemin jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher. Ah c'était bien un homme ça, de vouloir parler dans la chambre. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir une pièce rappelant un peu moins la raison de leur dispute par hasard non ? Enfin bref, elle l'y avait rejoint, et avait été surprise de le trouver assis sur le rebord du lit, en pleine réflexion. Vraiment ? Je veux dire elle ne s'y attendait même pas un petit peu ? Genre elle allait y trouver un inconnu avec un bouquet de fleurs ? Hum, bref…

_« Vous avez pu parler ? »_

_« Et bien figure-toi qu'au début, c'était un peu bizarre, on ne savait pas trop comment aborder l'autre. Alors finalement je suis venue m'asseoir près de lui, et je lui ai demandé comment il allait. »_

Entrée en la matière tout à fait pertinente selon moi. Elle avait dû remarquer les traits tirés de mon frère, et la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux. Et la connaissant, elle avait dû en être profondément affectée, ce qu'Edward n'avait surement pas manqué. J'imaginais tout à fait la scène comme si j'y étais.

_« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »_

_« Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas trop bien depuis que j'étais partie, que je lui manquais terriblement. Il a aussi dit qu'il s'excusait pour s'être emporté ce jour-là, qu'il voulait qu'on discute calmement cette fois-ci. C'était exactement ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il se passe la première fois Alice, si tu savais… »_

_« Je m'en doute. Et vous avez mis les choses au clair alors ? »_

Elle m'expliqua alors qu'en effet, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Edward lui avait confié que l'annonce de cette grossesse lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, et qu'il avait réagi sans réfléchir. Bella l'avait rassuré en lui avouant qu'elle avait été tout aussi surprise que lui en l'apprenant, mais que contrairement à lui, elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec bien plus de recul, et d'enthousiasme. Sans doute un instinct purement maternel dont les hommes ne pouvaient saisir le sens…

_« Il t'a aussi expliqué ce qui l'effraie dans cette grossesse ? »_

_« Oui. Il a dit qu'il craignait que la venue de cet enfant ne change nos rapports, que je ne lui prête plus autant d'attention, que je l'aime moins que le bébé. D'une certaine façon, j'ai trouvé ça terriblement enfantin et puéril, mais je me suis gardée de lui dire… »_

_« Tu as bien fait, il l'aurait surement mal pris. »_

_« Je sais. J'ai dû lui expliquer que le cœur d'une femme ne pouvait pas simplement arrêter de battre pour une personne du jour au lendemain au profit d'une autre. Je lui ai dit que certes, nos rapports risquaient de changer une fois le bébé parmi nous, mais que ça ne changerait en rien les sentiments que je lui portais. Que je pouvais tout à fait l'aimer lui, et notre enfant. »_

Sa façon d'expliquer me fit repenser à cette conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père étant petite. Comme toutes les petites filles, j'avais voulu me marier avec mon papa. C'était le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus gentil, le plus intelligent. Donc je l'aimais très fort, et je voulais devenir sa femme un jour. Et lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que ce n'était pas possible, j'avais été dévastée. J'avais pleuré tellement fort qu'il en avait perdu ses moyens, et m'avait serré très fort dans ses bras. Lorsque je m'étais un peu calmée, il m'avait expliqué que nous ne pourrions jamais nous marier parce qu'il était déjà l'époux d'Esmée, et qu'un homme ne pouvait pas se marier avec deux femmes en même temps, et encore moins avec sa fille. Pourtant à l'époque je ne comprenais pas. A l'école la maîtresse avait dit que normalement, lorsque deux personnes s'aimaient très fort, alors elles se mariaient. Et là mon père m'aimait, mais il me disait qu'on ne pourrait pas se marier. Ca n'avait pas de sens. J'avais alors appris qu'il existait différents types d'amour qui n'aboutissaient pas toujours à la même chose. Un père aimait sa fille, mais c'était différent de l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme. Et j'aimais mon père, mais j'aimerais un jour un homme d'un amour différent. Ca m'avait paru impossible à l'époque, mais j'avais dû me résoudre à accepter ce fait.

C'était exactement la même chose avec Edward. Il aimait Bella de tout son cœur, et elle lui avait « brisé » en lui annonçant qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, leur bébé. Elle avait dû lui expliquer à lui aussi qu'il existait différents types d'amour, comme celui d'une mère à son enfant. C'était drôle en un sens, puisque mon frère était un adulte mature et responsable, et devoir lui expliquer ce genre de chose paraissait stupide. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en ait véritablement conscience, il devait surement croire qu'il réagissait de manière logique et censée… Il devait croire faire ce qui était le mieux, alors qu'en fait il était en train de faire un gros caprice. Mais en dernier, il semblait avoir compris.

_« Et donc en définitive, ça a donné quoi ? Vous avez pris une décision ? »_

_« Oui, on a bien réfléchi, on ne veut pas rompre. Il n'est pas exactement prêt à être père, mais il m'aime, et je l'aime aussi. On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Donc il va accepter l'idée de ce bébé petit à petit, et moi je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui prouver que c'est possible. »_

_« Tant mieux. Tu vas ré-emménager chez lui ? »_

_« On va prendre le temps. Je ne veux pas m'imposer trop rapidement, surtout s'il a encore des doutes. Pour l'instant on va simplement se revoir tous les jours, je resterai dormir parfois, et si ça fonctionne alors je reviendrai habiter à l'appartement. En attendant je resterai chez mon père »_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en repensant à notre conversation téléphonique. Elle avait eu l'air si fière d'elle en m'annonçant leur décision ! Pourtant je trouvais que c'était encore un bien timide compromis. Certes ils se redonnaient une chance, mais quand on les connaissait, ce bébé serait déjà venu au monde qu'ils chercheraient encore à savoir s'ils étaient prêts à vivre ensemble ! C'était dans ces moments là que j'étais heureuse d'avoir Jasper. D'accord, il était aussi du genre à beaucoup cogiter avant de prendre des décisions et tout ça, mais lorsqu'il était question de notre couple, il n'hésitait pas, ou du moins plus. Il avait compris une bonne fois pour toutes que j'étais folle de lui, et lui de moi, et qu'il le veuille ou non nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. De même, je savais de source sure que si un jour je lui annonçais que j'étais enceinte il ne me rejetterait pas, au contraire…Avoir un bébé avec lui, ce serait merveilleux… Dans l'idéal, je voulais d'abord profiter de notre vie maritale un petit peu, l'avoir rien que pour moi etc. Mais après, d'ici un ou deux ans, ce serait un vrai bonheur de me dire qu'un petit bout de lui grandirait en moi.

Mais tout d'abord, il y avait plus important ! A savoir l'organisation de notre mariage ! J'avais pris du retard avec les derniers évènements, et au rythme où allaient les choses nous ne serions pas prêts ! Je travaillais toujours sur le design de ma robe, et le plan de table me causait encore quelques soucis. En effet, je ne savais toujours pas qui Jasper invitait dans sa famille, hormis Rose et Emmett bien sûr. Il fallait encore que je passe confirmer la réservation de la salle, entre autres choses… Non, je n'avais pas envie de penser à tout ça. La simple idée de me voir remontée l'allée de l'église au bras de mon père serait suffisante pour l'heure. Et même sans aller jusque là, juste penser que d'ici quelques heures je serais dans les bras de mon homme…

Lorsqu'enfin l'avion amorça l'atterrissage, je ne tenais plus en place, surveillant avec une impatience non dissimulée le moment où je pourrais rallumer mon portable pour dire à Jasper que j'étais arrivée. Il était tard, et je savais qu'il devrait travailler le lendemain, mais pourtant il avait tenu à venir me chercher à l'aéroport. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu prendre un taxi pour me ramener, mais il avait dit que j'avais été loin de lui trop longtemps pour être séparée une minute de plus. L'appareil sembla finalement s'immobiliser, et je bondis hors de mon siège lorsque le personnel de bord nous autorisa à sortir un moment après. A peine mon téléphone était il rallumé que déjà je recevais un texto m'informant que mon bien aimé m'attendait au terminal. Je voulais tellement le voir ! Mais il fallait encore que je récupère ma valise, et vu le monde qui se pressait autour des tapis roulants, l'attraper allait se révéler être une bataille épique. Enfin, heureusement pour moi, elle serait facile à repérer, peu de gens en ayant une rose fluo comme la mienne !

Après avoir dû écraser quelques pieds pour me faufiler jusqu'au tapis, je la reconnus immédiatement, et m'en emparai avec force, évitant bien des bousculades. Il me fallut encore quelques minutes pour réussir à m'extraire de la foule, avant d'enfin rejoindre l'accès au terminal des arrivées. Il y avait énormément de monde, même un soir de semaine. Jazz devait se trouver quelque part parmi tous ces gens, mais impossible de le repérer malgré mes talons qui me faisaient gagner quelques centimètres de hauteur.

_« Vous attendez quelqu'un Mademoiselle ? »_

Je me retournai brusquement, surprise, pour me trouver face à une masse de boucles blondes bien familières. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres, et aussitôt je sautai à son cou. J'étais finalement rentrée chez moi !

_« Jazz… Je suis tellement contente de te voir… »_

_« Moi aussi mon ange, mais viens, ne restons pas là il y a trop de monde. »_

J'acquiesçai et pris la main qu'il me tendait tandis qu'il s'occupait d'attraper la poignée de ma valise. Lorsque nos paumes se touchèrent, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Ca paraissait tellement naturel, comme si ma main était faite pour être dans la sienne. Une fois sortie de l'aéroport et avoir rejoint la voiture, je pus enfin faire ce qu'il me tardait depuis des jours. J'attendis qu'il ait terminé de charger ma valise, avant de glisser mes bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser fougueusement. J'avais réellement fait de mon mieux pour bien me comporter à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, mais maintenant je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il était temps !

Très rapidement notre baiser s'intensifia, preuve que nous étions restés trop longtemps sans nous voir. Jasper mis fin à notre étreinte après avoir entendu le ricanement d'un passant. Toujours cet éternel besoin d'être correct en toutes circonstances !

_« Alice, rentrons, nous aurons le temps de nous retrouver tranquillement à la maison si tu veux bien… »_

_« Jazz, tu sais que je me fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser les gens là tout de suite ? »_

_« Je sais, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais gardons encore nos distances jusqu'à la maison. »_

* * *

JPOV

Cette femme savait exactement comment me faire perdre toute contenance. Par exemple juste là, avec sa petite moue boudeuse, j'étais à deux doigts de céder et de la faire mienne dans cette voiture, sur ce parking. Mais faisant appel à tout le self control dont je disposais au fond de moi, je tins bon, démarrant l'engin. Je focalisai ensuite mon attention sur la route, évitant soigneusement de laisser mon regard glisser sur les jambes nues d'Alice qui ne faisait décidément rien pour m'épargner. Elle restait toujours silencieuse à côté de moi, au point que je m'inquiétai de l'avoir réellement froissée en la repoussant un peu plus tôt. J'espérai que son mutisme relevait davantage de la fatigue du voyage, quoi que sans grande conviction… Pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre, je posai une main sur sa jambe, qu'elle recouvrit aussitôt de la sienne avec douceur. Bon, ça c'était réglé, elle n'était pas fâchée.

Lorsqu'après un trajet qui parut interminable je parquai la voiture dans l'allée, Alice s'empressa de descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre la maison. Je la rejoignis avec sa valise, et refermai la porte. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour passer à l'attaque. Mais cette fois-ci, loin de moi l'envie de la repousser… Retrouver son corps si fin pressé contre le mien, ses lèvres si douces, c'était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé ces derniers jours…

_« Jazz, comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas fait de folies à Forks, je n'ai pratiquement rien acheté. Ca mérite une récompense tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Mmm oui, sans doute… Est-ce qu'un paiement en nature te conviendrait ? »_

_« Ce serait parfait… »_

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin qui acheva de me séduire. Aussitôt je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un baiser ardent et passionné. Il me la fallait maintenant, je n'en pouvais plus. Elle glissa ses bras autour de mon cou, se collant contre moi. Peu m'importait si le réveil promettait d'être difficile demain matin, pour l'heure, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la posséder, encore et encore, aimer son corps si parfait, seulement habillé de la bague de fiançailles qui brillait toujours à son doigt. Mon Alice, maintenant et pour toujours…

* * *

_**Et voilà, la fin d'une période, maintenant reste plus pour moi qu'à vous trouver de nouvelles intrigues d'ici le mariage :p Beaucoup d'entres vous m'ont réclamées que je développe l'histoire avec Maria, j'avoue qu'à la base je ne pensais pas trop m'attarder là-dessus, mais peut-être cela pourrait-il être intéressant pour tester la volonté de Jasper, voir si sa séparation d'avec Alice l'a fait réfléchir, s'il est vraiment prêt à l'épouser pour de bon! **_

_**Je suis toujours ouverte à vos idées et suggestions, de mon côté je vais bosser dur, et vais faire mon possible pour vous pondre un nouveau chapitre bientôt! (entre deux chapitres de Marraine de Guerre - oui je continue de faire mon auto-pub ^^) Continuez donc de poster vos reviews, et à très vite!**_


	47. Quand le passé revient en courant

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Allez, un chapitre tout chaud avant un week-end qui s'annonce bien rempli pour moi (= pas d'écriture possible pendant deux jours). J'ai hésité à écrire un chapitre calme entre deux, et puis finalement je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant à raconter, alors je me suis résolue à amener le nouveau drame. J'espère que ça vous conviendra, et que ça ne fera pas trop cliché. En même temps pas évident de trouver des idées bien originales après 47 chapitres... C'est énorme quand on y pense, presque la taille d'un vrai roman en fait... Allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 47 – Quand le passé revient en courant

APOV

J'étais débordée. Au boulot, les séances photos se succédaient à un rythme ahurissant – pas que je m'en plaigne, l'argent qu'elles me rapportaient était plus que bienvenu – ne me laissant alors que peu de temps pour moi. Dernièrement, toutes mes journées suivaient le même schéma. D'abord je me réveillais en entendant Jasper quitter notre lit, puis je me rendormais pour une petite heure. Là mon réveil sonnait, me tirant de mes douces rêveries. J'avais seulement une heure pour me préparer avant de rejoindre le studio. Une fois là-bas je travaillais sans relâche jusque la fin d'après-midi, puis je rentrais à la maison où je passais une partie de la soirée à préparer le mariage, et à m'occuper de mon adorable fiancé. Il se pliait en quatre pour m'être agréable, m'aidant à passer les coups de fils, ou à préparer les cartons d'invitation. Je savais bien que ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait guère. Il aurait surement préféré passer la soirée à lire un bon bouquin, ou à regarder un film en me serrant dans ses bras. Mais le temps nous manquait, les semaines s'écoulaient et le grand jour approchait.

Le mariage aurait lieu dans deux mois. Deux mois, c'était tellement peu quand on y pensait. Mais il avait fallu fixer une date, et à l'époque nous avions pensé que l'été serait parfait, que six mois de préparation seraient plus que suffisants. Sauf qu'entre nos boulots respectifs, les histoires de cœur de notre entourage, et les quelques impondérables qui truffaient toujours notre route, six mois semblaient six semaines… Rosalie était venue en renfort ces derniers jours, restant parfois jusque tard le soir pour m'aider à tout organiser. Elle avait aussi eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner à la boutique de robes de mariée pour faire les essayages, Esmée n'ayant pas pu faire le voyage. Nous avions beaucoup ri, jouant les Pretty Woman avec dentelle et champagne. Exactement comme dans les films ! J'avais réussi à trouver un modèle de robe à ma convenance, auquel je m'étais promis d'apporter quelques retouches afin qu'elle corresponde à celle de mes rêves. Jasper avait été essayer son costume en compagnie d'Emmett, et apparemment, ils avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied.

Jasper et moi étions allés rencontrer le prêtre qui allait nous marier, et avions visité l'église qui célèbrerait notre union. Elle était parfaite ! J'avais dû faire confiance à mon promis pour toutes ces choses, parce que je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Houston et ses paroisses pour choisir. Au début j'avais voulu organiser notre mariage à Forks, mais j'avais rapidement réalisé que ce serait impossible compte tenu des délais et des possibilités qu'offrait la ville. Il avait donc fallu se résoudre à changer nos plans, et recommencer depuis le début ici. Mais ce que j'avais vu m'avait plu, et Jasper m'avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de trouver des logements aux invités qui feraient le déplacement pour l'occasion. Rosalie m'avait conseillé plusieurs traiteurs avec lesquels elle avait déjà travaillé par le passé, et nous étions passés faire plusieurs dégustations avec mon homme afin de se décider. Il avait semblé qu'il avait aimé cette partie des préparatifs…

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'avais donc une église, un prêtre, une robe, un traiteur et un fiancé. Ce n'était pas si mal… Il restait encore à préparer la réception faisant suite à la cérémonie, et nous hésitions encore à faire ça dans le jardin derrière la maison – comme l'appelait Jasper, moi j'appelais ça une parcelle de terrain – ou bien à louer une salle pour l'occasion. J'avais une préférence pour faire ça chez nous, car cela nous laisserait plus de liberté, mais il remarqua que cela nous créerait du travail supplémentaire. Il n'avait pas tord, mais je restais convaincu qu'une fête en plein air serait plus sympa. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ma vie était fort bien remplie ces derniers temps, et que je ne mettais pas plus de cinq minutes pour m'endormir le soir.

D'ailleurs ce soir là, je dormais déjà à moitié dans le sofa, appuyée contre l'épaule de Jasper qui relisait le devis proposé par le fleuriste.

_« Alice, tu es sure qu'il nous faut réellement ces fleurs en particulier ? Ca coûte vraiment cher pour ce que c'est… »_

_« Mmm »_

Je n'entendais plus que la moitié de ce qu'il me disait. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un lointain murmure à mes oreilles, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il glissa ses bras sous mes jambes et mon dos pour me soulever que je réalisais ce qu'il faisait.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je te mets au lit mon ange, regarde-toi tu ne tiens même plus debout. »_

_« Mais pour le fleuriste… »_

_« Nous verrons demain… »_

Il me déposa avec délicatesse sur notre lit, rabattit la couverture sur moi, déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, et l'instant d'après je rejoignais Morphée au pays des rêves…

JPOV

Ma pauvre petite fée… Elle était épuisée avec tous ces préparatifs, et son travail. Parfois quand je la voyais comme ça, je me disais que finalement, nous aurions tout aussi bien pu nous contenter d'un mariage tout simple, avec juste nos proches. Mais je savais aussi que si je lui disais cela, elle serait outrée et mettrait en doute mon désir de vouloir l'épouser. Elle voulait un mariage en grande pompe, elle l'aurait. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, alors _so be it_.

Je revins m'installer au salon, et prit mon ordinateur sur les genoux. J'avais fini de réserver les hôtels des invités, restait maintenant à finaliser une autre petite chose que je gardais secrète d'Alice. Sans lui en parler, j'avais décidé de l'emmener passer notre voyage de noces à Paris, réalisant ainsi un de ses rêves les plus chers. Il avait été difficile de convaincre son boulot de lui laisser quinze jours de vacances, et encore plus de le faire sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, mais avec l'aide de Rosalie j'y étais parvenu. J'avais également pu poser ces deux semaines de mon côté, et après avoir demandé quelques informations à Bella quant aux diverses activités qui plairaient à Alice, je pouvais maintenant chercher l'hôtel qui accueillerait notre tout nouveau bonheur.

Je voulais lui en mettre plein les yeux, et qu'elle se souvienne de ce voyage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. J'avais mis de l'argent de côté depuis plusieurs mois dans le but de lui offrir cette lune de miel, et je pouvais maintenant me permettre de choisir quelque chose haut de gamme. Le Ritz me semblait bien, tant de luxe et d'opulence… Mais je ne m'y sentirais pas trop à l'aise… Encore qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment de moi. Elle adorerait, pour sûr… Je l'imaginais déjà, essayant la dizaine de tenues qu'elle se serait offerte sur les Champs Elysées, défilant dans notre suite tel un top model, me demandant quelle robe lui irait le mieux pour notre dîner. Oui, elle se sentirait comme un poisson dans l'eau… Le Ritz ce serait donc… Les tarifs me firent frémir d'angoisse, mais je payai d'avance en ligne – utilisant mon adresse mail du bureau pour ne pas qu'elle tombe sur un reçu, espérant qu'après le mariage et le voyage de noces, les dépenses ralentissent un petit peu. Finalement, heureusement que j'avais fait toutes ces heures supp…

Une fois l'hôtel booké, je réalisai qu'il était assez tard, et je vins rejoindre mon ange profondément endormi sous les draps. Aussitôt elle vint se blottir contre moi, et je trouvai rapidement le sommeil.

Et malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, le réveil fut difficile… En effet, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Alice était déjà réveillée, particulièrement agitée. Je pris quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation, puis compris qu'il valait mieux que je me lève rapidement si je ne voulais pas subir son courroux.

_« Jazz, il y a une femme à la porte qui dit qu'elle veut te parler. Une certaine hum… Maria… »_

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce nom que je me levai d'un bond, en état de choc. Avais-je mal compris ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Maria serait-elle à la porte, et surtout que voulait-elle ? Elle avait vu Alice…

_« Je… je m'en occupe. »_

_« C'est ton ex-fiancée n'est-ce pas ?... Elle est jolie… »_

_« Alice, pas maintenant. Une chose à la fois. »_

J'enfilai mon jeans plié sur la chaise de bureau, et attrapai un polo qui n'était pas froissé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir au moins boire un café avant d'affronter mes démons passés, mais visiblement le destin en avait décidé autrement. Alice sur les talons, je rejoignis l'entrée où effectivement, Maria attendait. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce en six ans. Toujours aussi grande et mince, ses longs cheveux bruns parfaitement lissés tombant dans son dos et sa peau légèrement hâlée par le soleil de la région. Elle semblait elle aussi surprise de ne pas me trouver seul. Alors quoi, j'aurais dû finir mes jours en ermite, ruminant ma solitude jusqu'à la fin, pleurant son départ ? Tout de même…

_« Maria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je voulais te voir Jasper. Mais tu n'es pas seul à ce que je vois… Une amie ? »_

_« Ma fiancée. »_

Stoïque, elle encaissa la nouvelle, ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que j'ai refait ma vie, parfait. Dans quels draps s'était-elle encore mise pour qu'elle vienne en personne mendier mon aide ? La dernière fois, elle avait envoyé sa sœur, Lucy, et ça m'avait posé bien des problèmes pour tout expliquer à Alice. Cette fois-ci, nous allions devoir parler sérieusement.

_« Je vois. Tes goûts ont changé semble-t-il. Pouvons-nous discuter à présent que les présentations sont faites ? »_

Toujours aussi peste, ça n'avait pas changé non plus. Avec du recul, je me demandais maintenant comment j'avais pu être amoureux d'elle à l'époque. Elle était jolie, certes, mais nous étions restés ensemble plusieurs années tout de même, alors qu'est-ce qui m'avait retenu tout ce temps ? Ca ne pouvait pas seulement être physique, il devait bien y avoir autre chose… Ou alors j'étais vraiment superficiel à l'époque, pas impossible, j'étais si jeune et naïf… Un coup d'œil à mon Alice qui observait la scène de la cuisine, absolument divine dans son mini-short et son débardeur, me suffit à comprendre que je ne jouais plus du tout sur le même tableau… Je savais à présent ce qu'était l'amour et l'attirance, et je n'éprouvais rien de ce genre pour Maria.

Je l'invitai donc à s'asseoir au salon, tout à fait conscient que plus cette conversation durerait, et plus je risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure une fois qu'elle serait partie. Maria était une partie de mon passé sur laquelle je ne m'étais pas vraiment étendu auprès d'Alice. Il m'était toujours assez douloureux d'en parler, surtout parce que ça me rappelait bien des mauvais souvenirs, comme la provenance de mes cicatrices…

_« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »_

_« Oh, droit au but à ce que je vois. Tu es donc si pressé de me voir partir ? As-tu donc si peur que je ne fasse fuir ta 'fiancée' ? »_

_« Très amusant. Ce qu'il y a entre Alice et moi est bien plus fort que tout ce que tu pourrais lui raconter à mon sujet. Je te prierai donc de me dire la raison de ta présence, et ensuite de partir définitivement. »_

Elle parut contrariée. Il était vrai qu'à l'époque, j'étais beaucoup plus soumis qu'aujourd'hui. A la vérité, j'étais un peu le petit toutou qu'elle dirigeait à sa guise, désireux de lui plaire. Mais à présent, les choses avaient changé. Je n'éprouvais plus rien pour elle, hormis colère et mépris. Elle l'avait réalisé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_« Très bien. Pour tout te dire, je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »_

_« Il me semblait avoir été très clair la dernière fois que tu as envoyé ta sœur. »_

_« Ce n'est pas pour moi, Jasper, mais pour ma fille. »_

_« Ta fille ? »_

_« Oui, Anna. Elle a cinq ans. »_

L'espace d'une seconde, mon cœur manqua un battement. Cinq ans ? N'était-ce pas le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis notre séparation ? Etait-elle en train de me dire qu'elle était enceinte à l'époque ? C'était impossible, je l'aurais su… Ce qui me ramena à la réalité, ce fut le bruit d'un verre brisé. Je me retournai brutalement et trouvai une Alice bien confuse elle aussi.

_« Cinq ans ? Jazz, tu m'as dit que… »_

Maria affichait un sourire ravi. Sa petite réplique avait fait mouche, et elle était enchantée d'avoir semé le trouble l'espace d'un instant. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de calculer comment il aurait été techniquement possible pour moi d'être le père de cette enfant. Mes souvenirs des années passées avaient commencé à devenir plus vagues depuis que j'avais trouvé la paix auprès d'Alice, et il m'était difficile d'y revenir.

_« Maria, qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? »_

_« Anna a un vrai talent pour la danse, vraiment. Je voudrais l'envoyer dans une bonne école spécialisée en Europe, mais malheureusement, suite à des petits soucis d'ordre juridique, je ne suis pas autorisée à quitter le pays, où à la faire quitter le pays sans signature d'une personne titulaire. Alors je me disais que peut-être… »_

Elle était en train de me dire que cette enfant étant la mienne, que j'étais autorisé à l'envoyer étudier hors du pays. Elle avait disparu de ma vie il y avait cinq ans, emportant une enfant qui était peut-être de moi, et me l'avait cachée jusqu'à aujourd'hui… J'étais soufflé, et complètement perdu. Si j'étais bien le père de cette petite fille, n'avais-je pas mon mot à dire dans ses décisions ? Souhaitait-elle réellement l'envoyer étudier en Europe, alors qu'elle était si jeune ? C'était ridicule…

_« Excusez-moi, mais, êtes vous en train d'insinuer que Jasper serait le père de votre fille ? »_

_« C'est ce que j'insinue, en effet. »_

_« Cela me paraît un peu facile comme déclaration, avez-vous une quelconque preuve qu'il est bien son père ? Un test de paternité ? Une injonction d'un juge ? Jasper s'est toujours révélé un homme prudent, alors je le vois difficilement mettre enceinte une femme qu'il n'a pas épousée ! »_

_« Sachez que nous étions fiancés à l'époque, et que notre mariage était prévu pour seulement quelques semaines avant notre rupture. C'est donc tout à fait possible, et Jasper n'était pas du genre à vérifier que je prenais ma pilule tous les jours. Satisfaite ? Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te demander de l'argent, ou de prendre tes responsabilités pour Anna, ce que je veux, c'est juste que tu acceptes de signer son ordre de transfert. Je la rejoindrai là-bas dès que j'aurai réglé mes problèmes, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. »_

APOV

J'étais sciée. Une telle nouvelle venait bouleverser nos plans comme un tsunami en Thaïlande. Si cette Maria disait vrai, et que Jasper était le père de sa fille, alors il ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi, et chercherait à entrer en contact avec son enfant. C'était bien légitime, et adulte de sa part. Seulement, cela risquait de mettre en péril ce que nous avions tous deux eu tant de mal à construire, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi…

Il avait l'air complètement dévasté, et perdu, un peu comme lorsque nous avions rompu et que j'étais venue le convaincre que nous faisions une énorme erreur. Malheureusement je n'étais pas en mesure de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, puisque je n'étais pas concernée par cette affaire. Alors je vins seulement m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, glissant mes doigts dans sa main pour le soutenir. Il y entremêla alors les siens, preuve qu'il était toujours parmi nous, puis poussa un long soupir annonçant qu'il avait pris une décision. Je tremblais d'avance.

_« Un test de paternité… »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Je veux qu'un test de paternité soit effectué. Je veux une preuve que cette enfant est la mienne. Je viens d'y réfléchir Maria, et ça ne colle pas. Lorsque nous avons rompu, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, oscillant entre la vie et la mort. Je revenais tout juste d'Irak. Comment aurions-nous pu décemment concevoir un enfant à cette période ? J'étais à peine capable de soulever une paupière ! »_

Ah, mon Jasper était de retour, le scientifique à la logique implacable ! C'était exactement de lui dont j'avais besoin maintenant ! Il marquait un point. S'ils avaient rompu alors qu'il était encore à l'hôpital, alors ils n'avaient pas pu faire ce bébé. Il m'avait raconté qu'il lui avait fallu des mois pour réussir à remarcher, et tout refaire comme avant. Alors procréer, ça me paraissait un peu exagéré.

_« Tu ne te rappelles donc pas cette fois où tu étais sous calmant, et que les infirmières nous avaient laissés seuls une fois ?... »_

_« Tu ne me feras pas douter Maria, je veux un test de paternité… Si je suis effectivement le père de ta fille, alors nous verrons. Mais si tu m'as menti, alors tu ferais bien de déguerpir de cette maison tout de suite avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid. Je me suis recréé une nouvelle vie, je suis enfin heureux, et toi tu penses que tu peux venir gâcher tout ça d'un seul revers de main ? Non, je suis désolé, je veux d'abord des preuves, ensuite nous parlerons. »_

Voilà qui était parlé ! Oui, nous avions construit notre vie à deux, et nous étions enfin heureux, et elle voulait tout gâcher d'un revers de main ! Non non non, foi d'Alice ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Quelque chose en moi me criait que cette Maria cherchait seulement à remettre le grappin sur mon Jasper, et je ne comptais pas la laisser faire si facilement ! J'aimais mon fiancé, et je comptais bien le mener jusqu'à l'autel cette fois-ci !

Maria se contenta d'acquiescer, acceptant qu'un test de paternité soit effectué. Mais même si elle gardait la tête haute, je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jasper riposte de la sorte. Elle devait être persuadée qu'en tirant sur la corde sensible, il cèderait et elle l'aurait récupéré. Car je n'étais pas idiote, cette histoire d'école de danse en Europe était trop tirée par les cheveux. Elle voulait seulement se débarrasser de sa fille pour mieux s'occuper de mon homme. Pas de chance, elle était mal tombée !

Après quelques derniers arrangements, elle quitta les lieux, nous laissant seuls Jasper et moi. C'était pour le moins embarrassant, et pourtant je continuais de m'accrocher à l'espoir que rien n'allait changer entre nous. Il vint me rejoindre au salon, et me serra fort dans ses bras.

_« Excuse moi Alice, je suis tellement désolé… »_

_« Jazz, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et puis, si ça se trouve toute cette histoire n'est qu'un énorme mensonge pour te duper… »_

_« Peut-être. Mais s'il s'agit réellement de mon enfant… »_

_« Alors nous verrons en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Le devis du fleuriste ! On s'est couché hier soir sans avoir pris de décision ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est trop cher ? »_

Il me regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Il comprenait où je voulais en venir. Une seule chose à la fois, et tout se passerait bien. Cette histoire de fleuriste tombait à point nommé, et je savais que le concentrer sur notre mariage restait encore la meilleure option pour le garder occupé. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de penser, et de faire des projets futurs, mais je pouvais au moins lui rappeler ce pour quoi nous avions travaillé si dur, et surtout combien je l'aimais.

Les jours à venir s'annonçaient stressants, et je me demandais si un jour nous pourrions simplement profiter de la vie…

* * *

_**Alors alors? Ca y est, j'ai introduit Maria, maintenant advienne que pourra! J'avance un peu à l'aveugle pour le moment, on verra ce que ça va donner! N'oubliez pas de partager vos impressions par reviews, c'est super important pour moi! Bon week-end et à très vite!**_


	48. Test de paternité

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Le chapitre tant attendu, celui du test de paternité de Jasper! Je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, je préfère vous laisser lire et donner votre avis après! Alors bonne lecture et merci mille fois à celles qui prennent la peine de reviewer! **_

* * *

Chapitre 48 – Test de paternité

JPOV

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'y penser, jour, nuit, au boulot, à la maison. Maria avait déposé une bombe à retardement et je ne pouvais à présent rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle m'explose au visage. Inlassablement, j'essayais de me rappeler la période où cette enfant aurait pu être conçue, en vain. Plus j'y pensais, et moins ça me paraissait plausible. Même si j'aimais Maria à l'époque, mon état de santé ne m'aurait jamais permis de faire une chose pareille. Et puis pour autant que je sache, elle prenait ses précautions non ? Elle ne cessait de me dire qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber enceinte pour ne pas ruiner son corps, ça je m'en rappelais bien… Combien de fois m'avait-elle allumé pour mieux me laisser frustré après coup… Avait-elle changé d'avis pendant mon séjour à l'étranger ?

J'essayais de faire bonne figure devant Alice pour ne pas l'alarmer. Mes sentiments pour elle étaient inchangés, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle pense que toute cette histoire risquait de mettre en péril mon désir de l'épouser. Elle aussi avait été fort secouée par la nouvelle malgré son apparente bonne humeur et notre vie affective somme toute normale. Je le savais, et ne m'étonnais pas de la trouver parfois bien silencieuse alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans la pièce. Mon premier réflexe aurait été d'aller la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, mais ça aurait été faux, puisque je n'étais pas capable moi-même de me convaincre que toute cette histoire était absurde. Alors nous faisions semblant d'ignorer le problème, intensifiant nos efforts dans la préparation du mariage.

Au moins ce point là était certain, et l'organisation semblait en meilleure voie. J'étais passé la veille faire quelques retouches à mon costume, qui j'espérais serait à la convenance d'Alice. Je n'osais même pas imaginer sa réaction si mon choix n'était pas à sa convenance. Tout devait être parfait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel elle s'était mise lorsque j'avais failli surprendre la paire de chaussures qu'elle comptait mettre pour le jour J. De même, elle m'avait formellement interdit de l'accompagner chercher sa robe, je ne devais pas la voir avant la cérémonie. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas ramenée à la maison pour éviter toute tentation, Rosalie s'étant chargée de la conserver chez elle en attendant la cérémonie. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan des grandes manifestations publiques, mais je devais admettre qu'Alice savait faire planer le suspens, et j'avais progressivement développé une certaine impatience à la voir toute de blanc vêtue… Et ma nervosité de ces derniers jours n'aidait en rien à la calmer.

J'étais particulièrement nerveux aujourd'hui. Maria m'avait appelé au bureau pour me proposer de venir faire le test de paternité le lendemain. Anna n'avait pas école, et sa mère pourrait la conduire jusqu'au laboratoire. J'allais devoir rencontrer cette petite fille de cinq ans, qui non contente d'avoir une mère absolument abjecte, risquait à présent d'avoir un père totalement inutile et absent. Un véritable modèle d'éducation ! Une nouvelle fois une pensée m'assaillit. Et si Anna était ma fille ? Alors quoi ? Devrais-je finalement assumer mon rôle et enfin lui offrir l'attention qu'elle méritait ? Cela impliquait-il de laisser Maria s'immiscer de nouveau dans ma vie ? Et Alice dans tout ça ? Comment le vivrait-elle ? Car je comptais bien l'épouser, envers et contre tout. Accepterait-elle de devenir la belle-mère de cette enfant dont elle ne savait rien ?

_« Jazz, ça t'ennuie si je rentre plus tard demain après-midi ? J'ai promis à Rosalie de garder les petits pendant qu'elle va chez le médecin… »_

_« Huh ? »_

_« Demain après-midi, nous avions prévu d'aller voir ce film tu te rappelles ? »_

_« Ah, euh oui, c'est vrai. Non non ce n'est pas grave, on ira une autre fois. A la vérité ça m'arrange, j'ai des choses à faire moi aussi. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Oui euh… »_

_« Jazz… Tu ne sais rien me cacher, je te conseille de cracher le morceau… »_

Elle avait raison, je ne savais pas mentir. Du moins pas à elle. Quand elle me regardait ainsi, avec cette moue un peu boudeuse, adorable dans cette petite robe fleurie dont la bretelle glissait doucement le long de son épaule, il m'était tout simplement impossible de raisonner avec logique. Mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de ruiner l'instant et l'ambiance en parlant de Maria… Pourtant il serait plus honnête que je lui explique la situation. Les secrets n'étaient jamais vraiment bons dans un couple, en tous cas pas ceux là… Je soupirai donc bruyamment, prêt à faire mon annonce

_« J'ai rendez-vous au labo en ville pour faire le test de paternité… »_

_« Oh… »_

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Et voilà, j'avais ruiné l'atmosphère joyeuse créée un peu plus tôt. Je glissai alors mes doigts entre les siens, désireux de lui montrer que quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne changeait en rien mes sentiments à son égard. Elle eut un léger sourire triste, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je la rende malheureuse ?

_« Jazz… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aimerai toujours ! »_

Comment un monstre comme moi pouvait-il avoir déniché pareil oiseau rare ? Alice était la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée… Pris d'un élan de passion je la soulevai alors de terre et l'emmenai dans notre chambre. Elle lutta juste pour la forme, avant de vite rendre les armes en me laissant l'aimer furieusement des heures durant.

APOV

Je savais bien qu'il était nerveux. Je savais aussi qu'il essayait de le cacher, et qu'il bataillait dur pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très doué à ce jeu là. Je savais pertinemment que cette histoire de paternité le taraudait en permanence, et je devais admettre que je n'étais pas vraiment tranquille non plus. L'idée que cette femme revienne dans sa vie par l'intermédiaire de cette pauvre petite fille ne m'enchantait guère. Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire si facilement, aussi j'avais mis au point ma propre stratégie.

Elle était d'ailleurs très simple, son but étant de rassurer Jasper sur mes sentiments pour lui, et surtout m'assurer des siens. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle je faisais davantage d'efforts pour le séduire, et jusque là mon plan fonctionnait à merveille puisque je n'avais même pas besoin de réclamer son affection, il me l'offrait sans condition. Je savais aussi que son soudain besoin de me faire l'amour avec ardeur avait été déclenché par mes quelques petits mots, que je ne devais utiliser qu'avec précaution et parcimonie pour qu'ils gardent leur force.

Le lendemain serait crucial avec ce fameux test, mais ce serait surtout les cinq jours d'attente qui suivraient qui seraient les plus durs. Je devinais déjà par avance que Jasper serait torturé au possible, et qu'il me serait difficile de lui parler pendant ce laps de temps. Je craignais qu'il ne soit le père de cette enfant, mais par-dessus tout, je craignais le retour de cette Maria dans sa vie. Elle ferait tout pour le détourner de moi, et le récupérer. C'était évident, sinon elle ne serait pas soudainement réapparue dans sa vie. Et avec le mariage qui approchait, je redoutais que ses doutes ressurgissent, et qu'il ne cède à ses vieux démons.

Non, je devais être optimiste et me dire que tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir d'ici une semaine, et que bientôt mes seules préoccupations seraient de savoir si ma robe m'irait toujours malgré le poids que j'avais perdu depuis mon dernier essayage…

Je reposais à présent à côté de Jasper, me laissant bercer par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Son bras était enroulé autour de moi, m'empêchant de bouger – non que je m'en plaigne… Je relevais la tête, sondant son beau regard. Il était de nouveau parti dans ses pensées, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver irrésistiblement attirant. J'avais consciente que bien des femmes en ce monde pouvaient m'envier. Il serait à tomber dans son costume le jour de notre mariage, et moi je serai la fille la plus chanceuse du monde de me faire passer la bague au doigt par un apollon pareil. Bella disait toujours que j'exagérais, parce que beaucoup de gens s'arrêtaient aux cicatrices et du coup, ça jouait sur son attrait physique. Moi je ne les voyais plus vraiment, il m'arrivait de les tracer du doigt lorsque je le caressais, mais c'était quelque chose de tellement secondaire… Derrière ces marques devenue blanches avec le temps, je voyais sa peau légèrement hâlée, un regard à faire pâmer n'importe quelle femme, ou des abdos en béton que je ne me lassais pas d'admirer. Il était beau, et parfait, et j'étais folle de lui.

Je l'embrassai doucement pour le sortir de ses noires pensées, et déjà il me souriait tendrement. Voilà, c'était cet homme là que j'aimais !

_« Alice, excuse-moi si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ces jours-ci. »_

_« Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Ca va aller. »_

_« J'espère… Je suis tellement désolé de devoir t'infliger tout ça, surtout si proche de notre mariage »_

_« Ca me rend encore plus impatiente de te passer la corde au cou très cher ! Et pour l'heure, je n'ai absolument pas à me plaindre, tu assures sur tous les tableaux… »_

Il esquissa un autre sourire qui me fit fondre, et je décidai que nous passerions le reste de la journée dans cette chambre. Il n'y vit aucune objection, trop heureux de pouvoir abuser de la situation. Nul besoin que j'explique la manière dont nous occupâmes les heures qui suivirent, toujours est-il que nous dormîmes comme des loirs après.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule dans notre grand lit. Je n'aimais pas ça, les draps étaient froids, preuve que mon homme s'était levé il y avait un moment déjà. Pourtant ce n'était que l'après-midi qu'il avait rendez-vous ! J'enfilai donc un peignoir et sortit de la chambre pour aller prendre ma douche. Il n'y était pas non plus, dommage. J'en profitais pour me pomponner à loisir, mon plan de garder mon homme fou de moi toujours en tête, optant pour une petite jupe en jeans assez courte et un simple top noir qui mettait en valeur mon peu d'attributs féminins.

Je fis enfin mon entrée à la cuisine, et y trouvai Jasper en train de prendre son café tranquillement, lisant le journal. Il leva les yeux lorsque j'entrai, et me sourit avec douceur, appréciateur. Il quémanda son baiser matinal, et reprit sa lecture l'air de rien. Il était déjà tard, nous avions dormi une bonne partie de la matinée, et je devais aller garder les enfants de Rosalie dans peu de temps. Si seulement j'avais su avant que le test avait lieu aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu l'accompagner ! Lorsque j'avais suggéré d'annuler mes plans avec Rose, il avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais j'avais déjà plus de mal à l'idée qu'il se retrouve en présence de Maria et de la petite Anna… Je savais comment il se comportait avec les enfants de sa sœur, il avait un vrai don pour ça. Et étonnamment ils le lui rendaient bien, faisant fi de son apparence pourtant impressionnante. Je savais par avance que la petite fille l'adopterait immédiatement, et ce n'était pas exactement ce que je craignais tant que les intentions de sa mère…

Je songeais à toutes ces choses lorsqu'il se leva et murmura quelques mots d'amour à mon oreille avant d'aller se préparer. Je l'aimais tellement… Je le regardai enfiler ses chaussures, et prendre sa petite mallette en cuir.

_« Tu passes au bureau ? »_

_« Non, mais je compte faire un tour par chez Jenks. »_

_« Ton avocat ? »_

_« On n'est jamais trop prudent mon ange… »_

_« Je vois… Tu m'appelles quand tu sors ?»_

Il acquiesça, m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la maison, me laissant toute seule. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et l'inquiétude commença à s'emparer de moi. Pour essayer de me changer les idées, je décidai de faire un brin de ménage en attendant d'aller garder les enfants, à commencer par la cuisine où tout était encore en plan. C'était le deal entre Jasper et moi. Etant donné qu'il était légèrement plus lève-tôt que moi, il préparait le petit déjeuner, et comme je démarrais le travail en général bien plus tard que lui, je m'occupais de tout ranger et nettoyer. Et nous avions gardé le même rythme les week-ends, satisfait de cette organisation. Pour une fois que le ménage me semblait être un bon dérivatif !

JPOV

Je me tenais dans la salle d'attente du laboratoire. Evidemment, Maria était en retard. Elle n'avait jamais su arriver à l'heure à nos rendez-vous à l'époque, ça n'allait pas changer maintenant ! Je détestais tout ce qui me rappelait les hôpitaux. Chaque fois je revoyais les murs blancs de ma chambre après mon accident, et les bruits de mes hommes blessés ou mourants venaient résonner à mes oreilles. Puis une douleur lancinante venait me prendre au ventre, comme pour me rappeler que oui j'avais survécu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde ! Si Alice avait été là, peut-être aurais-je été plus détendu… Mais elle avait promis à Rose. Et je ne voulais pas lui imposer cela en plus. Elle avait assez à supporter avec toute cette histoire, le mariage, et ses propres soucis sans que je ne lui rajoute les miens.

Enfin je vis Maria arriver. Elle tenait une petite fille par la main. Anna. Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe rose et ses collants blancs. Exactement le genre de vêtements qu'Alice ferait porter à notre fille si nous en avions une un jour… Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à ma hauteur, elle vint s'agripper à la jambe de sa mère, soudain intimidée devant moi. J'échangeai quelques mots avec Maria, puis m'agenouillai à la hauteur de la petite fille pour lui parler.

_« Bonjour Anna. Je m'appelle Jasper. »_

_« Anna, ne fais pas le bébé, dis lui bonjour ! »_

_« … 'Jour… »_

_« Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir un peu peur. Moi aussi je ne suis pas rassuré quand il y a tous ces docteurs… »_

_« Maman a dit que je devais venir… Mais je ne suis même pas malade ! »_

_« Je sais, moi non plus, mais ils ont besoin de faire quelques tests pour voir si toi et moi nous avons des choses en commun. Tu veux bien ? »_

Elle me regarda avec circonspection, hésitant encore à me faire confiance. Quoi de plus normal après tout, elle ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie… Tandis que sa mère allait remplir quelques formulaires à la réception, je l'invitai à venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle grimpa sur la chaise, laissant ses petites jambes pendre dans le vide. J'imaginais sans mal mon Alice faire la même chose à son âge…

_« Toi aussi tu dois remplir des feuilles ? »_

_« Oui, ils ont besoin de savoir des choses sur moi aussi. Ils posent parfois des questions difficiles !»_

_« Je peux peut-être t'aider. La maîtresse dit que je sais bien lire ! »_

_« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle alors ! »_

Elle m'offrit alors un sourire plein de fierté et me montra ses talents en déchiffrant les premières phrases du formulaire. Je jouai le jeu, la complimentant à chaque mot difficile. A présent elle ne me craignait plus, j'avais gagné sa confiance.

_« Maman dit que tu es mon papa… C'est vrai ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Les docteurs vont nous le dire. »_

_« Comment ils sauront ? »_

_« Ils vont faire un test ADN. C'est-à-dire ils vont prendre un petit bâton comme une sucette, ils vont te demander de le gratter contre l'intérieur de ta bouche, et ils vont faire pareil avec moi. Ensuite ils vont utiliser des appareils très compliqués qui diront si nous sommes de la même famille. Tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui, enfin je crois. Mais c'est dégoûtant. C'est de la bave ! »_

J'esquissai un sourire. Elle était adorable ! J'étais sûr qu'Alice l'adorerait. Et quand bien même Anna ne serait pas ma fille, je savais que nous aurions des enfants rapidement, malgré notre désir de profiter de notre vie de couple un petit moment. Alice serait absolument merveilleuse enceinte, et je l'imaginais tout à fait un nouveau né dans les bras, un bébé dont nous serions tous les deux sûrs d'être à l'origine…

_« Mr Whitlock, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »_

Le médecin qui était venu me chercher m'emmena dans un petit cabinet et me fit m'asseoir. Comme je l'avais expliqué à Anna, il procéda au test ADN, et me posa quelques autres questions dont il nota les réponses au dos du formulaire que j'avais déjà rempli. Selon lui, il faudra entre trois et cinq jours pour connaître les résultats. Le taux de réussite de ce test dépassait les 99%, je pourrais donc être assuré de ma paternité ou non. En moins de deux j'étais déjà sorti, et Maria et sa fille furent à leur tour introduites dans la même salle où j'étais quelques instants auparavant. J'aurais pu partir directement et rentrer à la maison, mais je préférais attendre qu'elles aient terminé afin de déterminer la marche à suivre ensuite.

Anna sortit la première et vint me raconter comment ça s'était passé, tandis que sa mère flirtait outrageusement avec le jeune médecin. Du Maria tout craché… Lorsqu'enfin elle nous rejoignit l'air de rien, elle m'expliqua que selon les résultats des tests, alors je devrais accepter de rencontrer son avocat pour régler cette histoire d'école à l'étranger, et alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Je l'informai également avoir pris contact avec mon avocat afin d'étudier tout document qui me serait remis, afin d'agir pour le mieux de ma fille si tel était le cas. Je promis de la recontacter dès lors que j'aurais reçu le coup de fil du labo, et saluai la petite fille avant de prendre congé.

Voilà, c'était fait, à présent les dés étaient jetés. Je ne pouvais plus qu'attendre les résultats. Anna semblait être une enfant adorable, et étonnamment plus agréable que sa mère, pas surprenant que cette dernière veuille l'envoyer étudier à l'étranger… Si elle tenait tant que ça à s'en débarrasser, et en admettant que le test revienne positif, peut-être pourrais-je envisager de demander la garde totale d'Anna. Il faudrait évidemment en parler avec Alice, mais cela pourrait en valoir la peine… Maria n'était pas faite pour être mère, n'importe qui pouvait le voir… En vivant avec moi, Anna pourrait évoluer dans un univers sain, et aurait toutes les chances de se construire une vie correcte… Enfin, si bien sûr j'étais le père…

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'en reprenant ma voiture, j'avais roulé tout droit chez ma sœur. C'était inconscient, parce que j'avais initialement prévu de rentrer directement à la maison pour laisser mon esprit digérer toutes ces émotions… Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, c'était vers Alice que j'avais cherché à revenir. J'avais besoin d'elle, de lui parler, de partager mes sentiments avec elle… un coup d'œil à ma montre me laissa deviner que les petits devaient être en train de faire la sieste, nous pourrions donc discuter tranquillement. Je garai la voiture dans l'allée, et frappais doucement à la porte. Non sans avoir vérifié avant, elle vint m'ouvrir et m'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Dieu que je l'aimais…

QUATRE JOURS PLUS TARD

APOV

La journée avait été éprouvante, en particulier avec la préparation du défilé de mode auquel j'avais été conviée. C'était un grand honneur qu'on me faisait étant donné mon peu d'ancienneté dans le métier, alors je donnais tout ce que j'avais pour être à la hauteur. D'ailleurs tous les soirs je montrais mes progrès à Jasper, mimant ma démarche dans le salon, un dictionnaire sur la tête comme les plus grands tops models. L'effet était toujours immédiat, je finissais irrémédiablement dans ses bras à l'embrasser à pleine bouche… Quoi, ne pouvait-on mêler l'utile à l'agréable ? Et puis lui aussi avait besoin de souffler un peu… Depuis qu'il était revenu de faire son test, il était sur des charbons ardents. Pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi, au contraire il était toujours très correct et attentionné, mais je voyais bien la façon avec laquelle il se fâchait au téléphone dès que son assistante l'appelait, ou lorsqu'il me racontait les réunions auxquelles il avait assisté. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, et c'était ainsi que je me rendais bien compte qu'il était nerveux.

Lorsque je passai la porte de la maison, je le vis immédiatement. Il était au téléphone en grande conversation avec Jenks, son avocat. Je n'avais jamais bien compris la raison pour laquelle cet homme continuait de travailler pour lui après toutes ces années. Jasper était absolument immonde avec lui, qu'il soit de bonne humeur ou non, et n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour remercier l'homme de loi. Lorsque je lui avais posé directement la question concernant son comportement, il m'avait seulement répondu « selon son expérience, certaines relations professionnelles étaient parfois mieux entretenues par la peur que par l'appât du gain ». Quoi que cela pouvait bien signifier…

Je me contentai donc de venir m'asseoir au salon sur le canapé, attendant qu'il ait terminé avant de l'interroger. Il semblait agité, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre de sens sur ses paroles. Lorsqu'enfin il raccrocha, il vint me rejoindre sur le sofa, et prit ma main dans les siennes. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Il ne pouvait être question que d'une seule chose…

_« Alice, juste avant d'avoir mon avocat en ligne, le labo a appelé. »_

Toute une série de questions vint alors envahir mon esprit. Et s'il était le père ? Et s'il décidait de se battre pour sa fille ? Et s'il décidait de se remettre avec Maria pour le bien de leur enfant ? Et s'il me quittait ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? Et s'il n'était pas le père, les choses seraient-elles quand même différentes ? Chercherait-il à renouer avec elle ? Autant d'interrogations sans queue ni tête qui me laissèrent le souffle court.

_« Ils avaient les résultats ? »_

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. J'étais tétanisée, et mes mains tremblaient entre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira doucement, prêt à m'annoncer le verdict.

* * *

_**Non non ne me haïssez pas, je sais que c'est cruel de couper à ce moment précis... :p Mais je vous en explique la raison, elle est toute simple. J'ai réfléchi aux deux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, et je n'arrive pas encore à décider avec certitude. Au début j'avais pris une décision, et j'avais écrit un paragraphe supplémentaire. Et puis en me relisant, j'ai été prise de doutes, alors je l'ai effacé. J'ai encore besoin de temps (je sonne comme une série américaine lol) avant de choisir, ne m'en voulez pas, et continuez de me dire ce que vous pensez que je devrais faire! Vos avis me sont précieux, j'en tiens autant compte que possible.**_

_**Merci et à très vite! **_


	49. Un mariage à préparer

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Pardon pardon pardon pour vous avoir un peu abandonné(e)s si longtemps et dans un moment si critique! Je suis désolée désolée désolée! Mais au boulot c'est la folie, et... sans vous faire du racontage de life j'ai rencontré mon Jasper à moi, donc ça m'occupe pas mal depuis quelques temps. Mais voilà, pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit la suite tant attendue, en espérant que cela vous convienne. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous vouliez, les oui et les nons étaient assez serrés, j'ai dû suivre mon instinct. Je vous laisse donc découvrir la réponse de Jasper, et espère que vous aimerez la suite! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 49 – Un mariage à préparer

APOV

_« Anna n'est pas ma fille. »_

D'un coup, mon souffle reprit, tout comme les battements de mon cœur qui s'était arrêté lui aussi. Il n'était pas le père. Anna n'était pas sa fille. Maria avait menti, ou du moins s'était trompée. Elle n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour me reprendre Jasper. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Elle allait disparaître de nos vies. Pour toujours… Il garda mes mains dans les siennes un moment, soudain bien calme. Espérait-il secrètement que cette enfant soit la sienne ? Son instinct paternel s'était-il réveillé avec toute cette histoire ? Etait-il déçu ? Je décidai de briser ce lourd silence.

_« Jazz, c'est ce que nous voulions n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui… Je me sens juste mal pour cette enfant. Elle ne sera pas heureuse avec une mère comme la sienne. Maria ne lui facilitera pas la vie. Si j'avais été son père…»_

_« Jasper… »_

Il leva alors les yeux vers moi, et j'y lus une forme de nostalgie. Il aurait bien voulu être le père. Il aurait voulu jouer les sauveurs et donner de meilleures chances à Anna. Je vins alors trouver refuge entre ses bras, et il me serra fort, peut-être plus que de raison. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, essayant probablement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors je me contentai de rester là, mon visage enfoui dans sa chemise, priant que tout redevienne normal. Et puis au bout d'un moment il se redressa légèrement, mettant fin à notre étreinte.

_« Excuse-moi Alice, c'était un moment de faiblesse. Bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais… A présent il me faut seulement oublier toute cette histoire et me concentrer sur notre mariage. C'est tout ce qui est important. »_

_« Tu es sûr, ça va aller ? »_

_« Oui, c'est tout ce que je désire. »_

A ces mots il m'embrassa tendrement, et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Si c'était ce qu'il avait décidé, alors loin de moi l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis. Je savais que la petite avait fait une forte impression à Jasper, et que toute cette affaire l'avait fait réfléchir sur ses véritables buts dans la vie. Peut-être que finalement, nous agrandirions la famille plus tôt que nous le pensions au début… Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, nous avions un mariage à préparer !

* * *

QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD

* * *

JPOV

La journée d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être bien remplie. Une chance que j'ai pris congé en prévision des nombreuses tâches qu'Alice m'avait assignées. Tout d'abord, je devais aller à la poste récupérer un colis arrivé pour nous. Suite à ça, j'avais été officiellement désigné volontaire pour récupérer les parents de ma fiancée, ainsi que son frère et Bella à l'aéroport. Leur avion atterrissait vers midi, ce qui me laissait tout le temps de venir les chercher tranquillement. Une fois de retour à la maison, les filles avaient une dernière séance d'essayages pour leur tenue de mariage en compagnie de Rosalie qui jouerait les guides à son plus grand bonheur.

De mon côté les hommes avaient décidé que je ne couperais pas à la traditionnelle _Bachelor Party_, et Emmett était trop content d'avoir une occasion pour me saouler et me traîner dans les bars. Une chance que Carlisle nous accompagne, peut-être arriverait-il à raisonner mon ami. Sa présence me rassurait légèrement, notamment parce que j'espérais également qu'il évite une nouvelle confrontation entre Edward et moi. Même si les choses s'étaient améliorées entre nous depuis l'affaire Bella et notre conversation téléphonique, nous n'étions pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, et je savais qu'Alice désirait sincèrement que nous nous liions d'amitié. Son frère était une personne très importante à ses yeux, et elle ne voulait pas qu'une simple jalousie fraternelle ne vienne entacher nos chances de nous entendre un jour.

J'avais donc du pain sur la planche. Et Alice ? Elle aussi avait du travail, à commencer par une entrevue pour devenir l'égérie d'un nouveau parfum qui l'angoissait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais été autre chose que mannequin de magazine, alors cette opportunité était pour le moins inespérée. Et non contente de gérer son stress pour l'entretien, elle devait encore passer signer quelques papiers pour le mariage, et rappeler quelques invités n'ayant pas confirmés leur présence à la cérémonie. Autant dire que tout cela ne nous laissait guère de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre, et que le seul moment de la journée où nous pouvions partager un petit instant d'intimité, nous étions trop fatigués pour vraiment apprécier.

Mais d'ici quelques jours, toute cette agitation retomberait, et nous serions en route pour Paris, juste tous les deux, étalant notre bonheur aux yeux de tous. Ce qui me faisait penser que je devais aussi penser à appeler la bijouterie pour aller récupérer les alliances. Alice avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que nous ayons les modèles de son choix à temps, et les anneaux devaient être revenus de la gravure à présent.

Ma première commission terminée, je me mis en route vers l'aéroport pour récupérer tous les invités. J'espérais que ma voiture serait suffisamment grande pour y mettre tout le monde, avec les bagages. Bella n'était certes pas Alice, mais nul doute que tous seraient chargés entre leurs tenues de ville et celles pour le mariage. La chance me sourit et je pus trouver rapidement une place pour me garer, et j'allai attendre ma future belle famille dans le hall des arrivées. Je reconnus immédiatement la silhouette de Carlisle en tête de la troupe, sa femme Esmée à son bras. Suivaient Edward et Bella qui paraissaient plus amoureux que jamais. Je n'étais pas mécontent que ces deux là se soient finalement réconciliés, surtout quand on voyait tout les efforts qu'avait fournis mon Alice pour les aider…

_« Jasper ! Content de te voir mon garçon ! »_

_« Carlisle, Esmée. Vous avez fait bon vol ? »_

_« Oui parfait merci. Alice n'est pas ici ? »_

_« Non, elle avait à faire ce matin, j'ai été chargé de jouer les chauffeurs en attendant que vous puissiez toutes aller faire vos essayages. »_

Edward se contenta d'un signe de tête à mon égard, tandis que je m'enquerrais de l'état de sa compagne dont les rondeurs se faisaient plus apparentes. La maternité lui allait bien… Tout comme elle sublimerait Alice un jour… Depuis toute l'affaire Anna, j'avais beaucoup repensé à tout ça, et à mes sentiments vis-à-vis de la paternité. Peut-être est-ce que je n'attendrais pas aussi longtemps que je le pensais avant de créer ma famille… Oui enfin, une fois que j'aurais fait de ma douce une honnête femme…

Je m'emparai des valises que me tendait Carlisle, soulagé de voir que contrairement à ma promise, sa famille voyageait plutôt léger. Direction la maison, où j'espérais retrouver un Emmett pas trop survolté et une Alice de bonne humeur. A peine me garais-je dans l'allée qu'elle sortit sur le seuil pour nous accueillir, tombant dans les bras de ses parents. Les retrouvailles furent touchantes, et tandis que je déchargeai la voiture elle leur fit une visite en règle de la maison.

* * *

APOV

J'étais au comble du bonheur. Nous étions, Bella, Esmée, Rosalie et moi, dans la boutique de robes de mariées, occupées à effectuer les dernières retouches à nos tenues en sirotant du champagne. Exactement comme dans les films à la télé ! J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire ça un jour ! La pauvre employée peinait avec ma robe, car apparemment j'avais encore maigri depuis la dernière fois, soit trois semaines en arrière. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si j'avais énormément de travail, accumulé à la nervosité ?

_« Alice, est-ce que tu te nourris correctement au moins ? »_

_« Mais oui Esmée, je te jure que je fais mes trois repas par jour ! Jasper te le confirmera, la plupart du temps c'est lui qui cuisine ! »_

_« Alors il faut que tu lèves le pied ! A ce rythme ton fiancé mariera une ombre à l'autel ! »_

_« Je ne le fais pas exprès… Et puis il m'aime comme je suis. »_

_« Oh ce coup là ils nous l'ont tous fait, c'est une excuse bidon pour échapper à une dispute ou pour obtenir nos faveurs ! Emmett me la sort tout le temps. »_

_« Edward aussi. Il dit que même avec mes nouvelles rondeurs, il me trouve jolie. »_

_« Et il n'est venu à l'esprit d'aucune d'entre vous que ces messieurs pensent peut-être qu'effectivement ils s'en fichent que nous ayons un ou deux kilos de trop ou en moins ? »_

Je regardai Esmée avec un air attendri. Mon père s'était toujours conduit en gentleman avec elle, et on voyait réellement l'amour que chacun portait à l'autre. J'avais même toujours été surprise qu'aucun des deux n'ait jamais formulé le désir d'avoir un enfant commun pour couronner cet amour. Après tout lors de leur mariage, ils n'étaient pas si âgés que ça, ils devaient être dans leur jeune trentaine ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je me rangeais du côté de l'avis de ma « mère », convaincue que Jasper n'était pas trop regardant sur mon physique. Après tout, je n'avais remarqué aucun changement dans son désir pour moi depuis le tout début de notre relation, et nul doute que s'il y avait un problème il m'en parlerait.

Une fois ma robe réajustée pour la énième fois, je défilai devant les filles, paradant fièrement. Tout était parfait. Il me tardait de voir la réaction de mon fiancé lorsqu'il me verrait remonter l'allée au bras de mon père… Lui-même serait probablement éblouissant dans son costume. Rien que de l'imaginer, le rouge me monta aux joues, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'avait cet homme sur moi ! Je m'observai un moment dans la glace, imaginant mon allure avec du maquillage et quelques perles dans mes cheveux… J'avais tellement hâte…

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Bella et Rose de me montrer leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Bien entendu je savais qu'elles seraient parfaites puisque fortement recommandées par Ken notre styliste du studio, mais je voulais voir. Rosalie sortit la première des cabines d'essayage. Sans surprise, elle était étourdissante de beauté. La couleur lavande de la robe mêlée à ses courbes généreuses et avantageuses la mettait en valeur, et la façon dont elle jouait de ses cheveux me fit prendre peur d'être éclipsée par sa beauté le jour du mariage. Elle rit lorsque je mentionnai ce détail, m'assurant qu'elle ne comptait pas me voler la vedette. Et que de toute façon Emmett ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle ce jour là.

Bella sortit à son tour, plus timidement, ravissante dans la même robe que Rosalie, ses nouvelles formes la sublimant. Edward serait tellement fier de la voir parader à son bras au mariage… Maintenant que les choses étaient arrangées entre eux, ils paraissaient plus amoureux que jamais, et préparaient la venue du bébé avec une impatience mal contenue. Mon frère s'était peu à peu réchauffé à l'idée de devenir père, à croire que c'était la nouvelle mode du moment. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à mes parents qui étaient déjà aux petits soins pour leur futur petit enfant.

_« Bella tu es superbe ! »_

_« Non Alice, cette robe est trop moulante, je suis énorme dedans ! »_

_« Mais non, tu es enceinte, c'est normal que ton ventre ressorte ! Et puis tu ne peux pas venir à mon mariage en salopette non plus ! Je te rappelle que tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur ! »_

Elle soupira bruyamment, causant notre hilarité à toutes. Bella serait toujours Bella ! C'était tellement merveilleux que nous soyons toutes réunies comme ça… Ma mère, ma quasi sœur, et future belle sœur… Je me demandais si les choses étaient aussi parfaites du côté de Jasper et les autres. Peut-être arriverais-je à en savoir plus sur leur « enterrement de vie de garçon » dont Emmett semblait faire tant de secret… pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas faire de bêtises à Jasper… Le pauvre n'aspirait qu'à une soirée entre hommes à discuter et éventuellement boire quelques verres de vin, mais j'avais compris que lorsque son ami était dans la place, les choses finissaient rarement comme on l'avait prévu. Je me remémorai sans mal la fameuse dispute qui avait découlé d'une soirée un peu arrosée entre hommes. Et cette fois où Emmett avait pris sa voix efféminée, me faisant penser que mon amoureux me trompait…

_« Ne t'en fais pas Alice, ton père est avec eux, tout se passera bien. »_

_« Je l'espère… Et s'il finissait par douter ? Et si ils le décourageaient à m'épouser après leur soirée ? »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtise ma chérie, Jasper est fou de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ce mariage aura bel et bien lieu crois moi ! »_

_« Nous verrons… »_

Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait les doutes de la future mariée ? Non je n'avais aucun doute sur mon désir d'épouser Jasper. Il ferait de moi la femme la plus heureuse de la planète en unissant son futur au mien. Et il me répétait sans cesse combien il m'aimait. Non, c'était cette histoire d'enterrement de vie de garçon qui me travaillait, rien de plus. Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

* * *

_**Bon alors ? Ne me faites pas languir plus longtemps, qu'en avez vous pensé? Ca vous convient quand même? Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup développé, mais pour l'heure je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer... Et je voulais savoir, pour ce cinquantième chapitre, souhaitez vous avoir l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Jasper, ou bien le mariage à proprement parler? Faites le moi savoir via review, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous abandonner de nouveau trop longtemps! A++**_


	50. Bachelor Party 1

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien! Alors oui je sais ce chapitre est assez court compte tenu du temps que vous avez dû attendre, mais mon rythme de vie actuel ne me permet pas d'écrire davantage pour le moment. Promis je ne vous abandonne pas, je fais au mieux! ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, où j'ai introduit l'enterrement de vie de garçon comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont demandée! Alors bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 50 – Bachelor Party

JPOV

Pour l'heure, les choses se déroulaient bien. Etonnamment Emmett se comportait correctement, et je n'avais rien remarqué d'étrange. Après bien des déboires avec l'organisation du mariage, j'avais droit à la soirée entre hommes pour célébrer mon « enterrement de vie de garçon ». Il y avait Edward, Emmett, Carlisle et moi. Petit comité, mais majorité de gens responsables, donc ça me convenait tout à fait. Je n'avais jamais réellement voulu de ce genre de soirée, mais mon beau-frère avait tellement insisté que j'avais fini par céder.

Nous étions donc tous les quatre dans un petit bar à distance raisonnable de la maison, pendant qu'Alice et les autres se faisaient une soirée beauté entre filles. Du moins c'est ce que Bella m'avait dit. Dieu seul savait ce que ces dames pouvaient avoir en tête. Ma dulcinée m'avait demandé de bien m'amuser, mais de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, et je lui avais donné ma parole. Je ne tenais pas à la décevoir, pas si près du mariage ! Nous sirotions donc un bon verre de vin, devisant gaiement de la suite des évènements.

_« Messieurs, je ne suis pas mécontent que nous ayons une soirée loin de ces dames ! C'est qu'elles deviendraient un tantinet irritantes avec l'arrivée du grand jour ! D'ailleurs comment te sens-tu Jasper ? Pas trop inquiet ? »_

_« Non Carlisle, je suis tout à fait serein. J'aime Alice par-dessus tout, et l'épouser est mon désir le plus cher. »_

_« Jazzy, tu n'es pas drôle du tout. Ce soir tu as le droit de parler de touuuuus les petits défauts de ta belle, toutes ces petites choses que tu vas devoir supporter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! »_

Edward lança un regard noir à Emmett, son côté grand frère protecteur refaisant surface. Je calmai le jeu d'entrée, désireux de ne pas envenimer la situation. Pas question de déclencher une bataille ici, j'appréciais ce petit bar non loin de la maison et comptais bien pouvoir y revenir sans avoir l'étiquette du gars qui provoque des combats à son passage. Mon futur beau père semblait beaucoup s'amuser à nous voir tous gérer la situation à notre façon, et continuait à siroter son verre de vin calmement. Il représentait réellement l'image du patriarche et de la figure respectable que je souhaitais devenir un jour. Il regardait sa femme avec les yeux de l'amour, même après toutes ces années, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur vivre la même chose avec Alice. Ma douce et belle Alice… Elle me manquait atrocement. Car depuis l'arrivée de sa famille, les moments que nous avions pu passer ensemble avaient considérablement diminués, et je ne parlais même pas de la dernière fois où j'avais pu lui faire l'amour… Le soir nous nous couchions généralement très tard, et la fatigue avait raison de nous deux. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, nous repenserions à tout ça avec un sourire, confortablement installé dans un transat près de la piscine de l'hôtel où nous passerions notre voyage de noce, un cocktail à la main. A moins que nous ne soyons en ballade dans les rues de Paris, Alice dévalisant chacune des boutiques de créateurs de la capitale…

_« Hého la Terre appelle la Lune ! Jasper tu es avec nous ou quoi ? Cette soirée craint ! Allons en boîte nous éclater un peu ! »_

_« En boîte ? Em' tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ces endroits là. »_

_« Vas-y, on a pas cinquante balais ! Pardon M'sieur Cullen ! Mais le coup de la bouteille de vin et de l'ambiance tamisée, ça fait ringard ! Allons quelque part où ça bouge ! »_

Carlisle le regarda curieusement, tandis qu'Edward sembla se fermer complètement. Mmm, ou comment ruiner l'ambiance. Ce dernier n'était déjà pas emballé à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures d'affilées en ma compagnie, alors en plus dans un endroit qui l'empêcherait de contacter Bella pendant un long moment, ce n'était pas pour jouer en ma faveur. Et je doutais que mon futur beau-père soit du genre fêtard… Bon sang mais pourquoi Emmett n'arrivait pas à grandir un peu dans sa tête ! Ce mec était quand même père de famille non ? Je me jurai en mon for intérieur de ne jamais paraître si puéril le jour où j'aurais des enfants… D'ailleurs ce devait être ce à quoi pensait Edward à ce moment là, tandis qu'il envoyait un énième texto à Bella.

Après quelques minutes à débattre avec mon ami sur le peu de motivation que nous avions tous à aller en discothèque, nous réussîmes à faire un bon compromis avec une partie de billard. Assez viril pour tout le monde, tout en étant une distraction saine et ludique. Ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais…

* * *

APOV

_« Alice, repose ce portable tout de suite ! On a dit pas de messages à nos hommes ce soir ! »_

Une moue boudeuse sur mon visage, j'obtempérai et déposai l'appareil sur le guéridon près du fauteuil. Jasper était parti depuis longtemps maintenant, et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Pas qu'il ait à le faire, il était avec mon père mon frère et son beau-frère, mais je m'inquiétais. Je n'aimais pas le savoir dehors sans moi. Et s'ils l'emmenaient dans une boîte de strip-tease ? Et s'il s'amourachait d'une des danseuses et décidait de ne plus m'épouser ? Et s'il avait des doutes ?

_« Mais tu ne dis rien à Bella, Rose, c'est pas juste ! »_

_« Elle porte l'enfant de ton frère, ses inquiétudes sont légitimes ! »_

_« Parce que les miennes ne le sont pas ? »_

_« Jasper est fou de toi Alice, et dans deux jours vous serez unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Laisse-le respirer cinq minutes ! Il a bien le droit d'avoir une soirée de liberté non ? »_

Elle avait raison je le savais. Depuis que j'avais emménagé à Houston, nous avions passé presque toutes nos soirées en amoureux, sauf lorsqu'il avait un voyage d'affaires, ou s'il avait du travail. Mais nous n'étions jamais sortis séparément. Je ne le concevais pas. Du coup c'était difficile, et maintenant il me manquait affreusement. J'étais devenue si dépendante de lui en quelques mois ! J'avais besoin de lire un message de lui, ou d'entendre sa voix me rassurer sur ses sentiments… Esmée sentit mes inquiétudes, et détourna mes pensées en suggérant de me faire une manucure. Elle avait raison, avec le stress de ces derniers jours je n'avais pas ménagé mes ongles et je rêvais d'une French Manucure comme ces dames parisiennes. Je m'empressai alors de sortir le kit fraîchement acheté via l'internet la semaine passée, et le tendis fièrement à ma mère. A la seconde où le pinceau s'abattit sur mes ongles, je sus que c'était une bonne idée, et mon humeur s'apaisa immédiatement.

* * *

JPOV

Je la sentais mal cette partie de billard… Pourtant l'idée de base était bonne, et tout le monde semblait avoir approuvé l'initiative… Et personne ne s'était méfié quand Emmett avait proposé d'aller jouer dans ce petit club à deux pas du bar… Pourtant nous aurions dû. C'était Emmett. Rien n'était jamais normal avec lui.

A peine entré dans le club, je fus assailli par une hôtesse bien peu vêtue. C'en était presque vulgaire tellement la vue sur son décolleté était flagrante. Etait-elle tenue de porter ce genre de corsage pour travailler ou était-elle simplement de peu de vertu ? Jamais je ne laisserais Alice se balader habillée de la sorte ! Elle attirerait tous les regards lubriques des hommes alentours… Exactement comme cette jeune femme qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 18 ans… Elle offrit de nous installer à une table en attendant que nous puissions jouer, et mon beau-frère se chargea d'aller chercher quatre bières.

_« Jasper, je commence à regretter d'avoir laissé Emmett choisir l'endroit. Les filles sont donc si mal payées qu'elles ne peuvent s'acheter des vêtements un peu plus recouvrant ici ? »_

_« Je suis navré Edward, je n'avais aucune idée que ce club était si… léger. En même temps nous sommes ici pour une partie ou deux, après on pourra rentrer si tu veux retrouver Bella… »_

Il acquiesça silencieusement, regardant tout autour de lui avec l'air d'un animal effarouché. Carlisle semblait assez surpris lui aussi, mais conservait cette dignité qui lui était propre, ignorant l'atmosphère de débauche qui régnait dans cet endroit. Emmett nous rejoignit rapidement, et nous eûmes la paix pendant quelques minutes, discutant de sport et de politique. Tout était sous contrôle. Jusqu'à ce que sonnent les 1h du matin…

Nous étions en train de jouer, Carlisle et Edward dans une équipe, Em' et moi dans l'autre. Tout se passait bien, l'ambiance était même relativement chaleureuse et bon enfant. A ma grande surprise mon futur beau-père était un joueur hors pair, et nous luttions sauvagement pour rester à la hauteur. Et puis tout d'un coup les lumières s'étaient faites plus vives dans la salle, et les hommes présents avaient commencé à s'échauffer en se rapprochant du bar. Je me retournai à mon tour, cherchant à savoir ce qui pouvait bien attirer l'attention de toute une foule. Sur le comptoir se tenaient à présent plusieurs barmaids vêtues de shorts en jeans, de santiags, et de reliquats de chemises à carreaux typiquement texanes… Et alors je compris pourquoi Emmett nous avait emmené ici…

_« Em'… »_

_« Jasper, je te promets que je ne savais pas qu'ils nous la rejouaient Coyote Girls ! »_

_« Tu sais que si Alice, ou même Bella et Esmée savent ce que nous faisons ici nous risquons d'avoir de gros soucis ? De même que je doute que ma sœur approuve ce genre de sortie… »_

_« Rose n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Ce n'est pas comme si on les trompait, on ne fait que regarder ! »_

_« C'est bon, j'en ai assez, je rentre. »_

_« Edward »_

_« Non ça va, à présent ça suffit, la mascarade a assez duré. J'ai fait un effort, maintenant je rentre. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne tiens pas à rester ici à baver devant les seins visiblement refaits de gamines à peine assez âgées pour entrer dans ce genre d'établissement. »_

Je comprenais Edward, et mourrais d'envie de le suivre. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas laisser Emmett continuer à faire des bêtises, et j'avais pour devoir de montrer que j'étais digne d'épouser sa fille à Carlisle. En fait, j'étais dans le pétrin…

* * *

_**Et voilà, alors alors? Vos impressions? Même si z'êtes fâchées que je vous ai lâchement laissées tomber pendant si longtemps, vous voulez quand même bien reviewer un chtit peu? Merci et à très vite!**_


End file.
